Veil of shadows
by Zerbinetta
Summary: A betrayal. A master plan to save the galaxy from impending doom. A mysterious figure, manipulating the shadows. Memories are fireflies that light the way... but also trickster lights that may lead you astray.
1. Prologue: the Beginning

This fanfic is now under the process of rewriting, as I seem to have gained a slightly better insight into the mind of Darth Revan, thus I'll rewrite her more realistically now. However, the key story remains, with only minor alternations that I am certain to mention at the beginning of each chapter.

X X X X

Prologue – the Beginning

X X X

Never, saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing

x x x

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

- Christina Aquilera, Fighter

X X X X

A flash of light.

It blinded all of her senses, not just her eyes. It was so brief, so intense, so painful. How was she to feel? Her entire body crumbled, her skin felt the impact of the fall intensely. Bastila Shan felt her equilibrium give away as she collided with the hard surface of the floor of the foreign starship.

Her brown hair, however bound it was, fell into her face in short, shoulder-length wisps. Despite her battle-ready stance, she hadn't been able to prevent herself from falling. But her yellowish-brown jumpsuit and the leather "armor" that made up her outfit were unharmed.

Bastila Shan was a Jedi, one of utmost importance, or so she had learned to believe from the words of dozens, if not hundreds of people throughout the galaxy, due to her impressive skill in the rare art of Battle Meditation, a Jedi technique that even some of the most skilled Jedi Masters never managed to master. Her skill was paralleled only by her own pride. She reasoned that because she knew something unique, she was significant, thus she was better than others. Otherwise, she was human, not too tall or too short, with a face that wasn't pretty enough to be truly beautiful, but her eyes, when they weren't cold, were honest.

For months, she had been preparing herself for the moment that had passed, the moment that she had survived, the moment that would change the galaxy, turn the tide in the war. The war that had begun swiftly and seemed to be about to end equally quickly. Nothing seemed to be in their favor – they were outnumbered, not quick enough, not strong enough… they being the Jedi and the Galactic Republic, the paragon of democracy in the known universe, or so Bastila believed.

Their mission was simple, but immensely difficult as well. without a leader, the Sith armada would crumble. The Sith… Bastila always shuddered when she heard that word. There was something… serpent-like about it, slippery. Like the Sith themselves, in a way. Fallen Jedi, sworn to avenge themselves on the remaining users of the Light Side of the Force. And, unlike the Jedi, the Sith always had to have a single leader, the embodiment of their twisted ways.

When Bastila managed to force herself to rise on her elbows and knees, a spectacular sight entered her vision. The Dark Lord of the Sith lay before her in a swirl of black robes. The Dark Lord of the Sith was helpless, unarmed, unable to even move. the figure beneath the black armor was humanoid, but Bastila didn't dare even imagine what kind of face was twisting in pain behind the black mask obscuring the figure's face. only a long slit showed where the eyes should be, but there was naught but darkness beneath. The Dark Lord of the Sith lay there like a crushed, broken beast.

_Like a dying raven. _Bastila thought to herself as she crawled towards the figure, utilizing all her remaining strength. The Force showed how the mind of the Lord was slipping into darkness, slowly, but surely.

She had never been certain whether or not the name "Revan" stemmed from the word "raven", if it was made-up by parents who, unwillingly, foresaw the future of their child, or if it was simply a coincidence, as was Bastila´s presence here.

Too young, too inexperienced, they had deemed her. But her fellow Jedi weren't recovering from the blast yet. Was it power, holding someone's life in her hands? Without her intervention, there was no hope for the being lying before her. Did Revan still see her? Would her face would be the last thing…

Bastila hesitated. She remembered how her Masters had been skeptical when it had been decided that they were to try to take Revan alive. What chance was there for redemption? What hope was there for cooperation? Convincing a Sith Lord to help them defeat the Sith was too much of a paradox to Bastila´s mind. But there was still hope within her mind. No matter what her faults, Bastila was a Jedi. And Jedi helped whenever they could.

Bastila grasped the gloved hand of the Sith Lord tightly, and it felt like plunging into icy water. It was cold, despite the leather, but weak, limp. She feared that she could be too late and at any second, the dying body underneath the armor would disappear and become one with the Force.

The Force was the only thing that she could draw upon. The spark was fading… but there was a will to live within

"Bastila…is that Revan?" One of the other Jedi with her asked her after recovering, pointing at the unconscious Dark Lord. They had recovered, the others.

She didn't answer. She could almost hear a heart begin beating within the body. The Force was strong with the Dark Lord. Instead of embracing Revan, Bastila could sense it flowing freely around them. A strange feeling passed through Bastila as she realized that under no circumstances she could let go.

"Take the mask off." A blond haired Jedi told the man. "Check the pulse and breathing."

"But we…" he objected.

"We were sent to capture Revan _alive_, if possible." The woman interrupted him. "And I´d prefer that."

Bastila wasn't really listening. She continued to gaze at her hand, the one that was holding Revan's. Somehow, she felt a motion as she then a very weak grip on her own hand. It was weak, but strong enough for Bastila to tell a difference. The sound of a breath seemed to explode in her ears, like the fawn of the universe. She felt a pull towards the hooded, cloaked figure next to her, a strange sensation passing through the hand that connected with the coolness of the leather glove.

The bridge shook with explosions just as the Jedi reached out to take the mask off the Sith Lord's face. there was little time to do anything than collect the body – Bastila attempted not to think "corpse" – of Revan, which was lighter than the armor made it appear. The Jedi, all of them, dashed away towards their own concealed vessel. In the years to come, Bastila still wasn't able to tell how come they managed to make it in time.

It was, it seemed, the will of the Force.

XXX

Dantooine was a peaceful, rural world, the kind of world Bastila preferred. The rush of life in the Core was too much at times, too distracting, too loud, too… everything. She didn't want to think. Her mind was a blank and she preferred it that way at the moment. too much had transpired… too much. She was beginning to dislike the word "too". it was giving her a headache.

As soon as they landed, one of the Jedi immediately ran to the Council. The Jedi vessel, though small by most standards, was large enough to have a medical room. When the Council made their entrance, Bastila only noticed them rush past where she was sitting, towards the aforementioned room. Her curiosity took the better of her and she tottered after them once the unconscious body of the Sith Lord was taken away into the medical facilities of the Enclave.

She wanted to ask a zillion things, but didn't have the words. But no one seemed to pay any attention to her. It seemed the entire Enclave had heard the news within the span of a few minutes and were anxious to see the Dark Lord for themselves. After all, how could they believe that such a mission, with a hope of success that bordered on zero, had succeeded after all.

But the Masters allowed no one to Revan. While several Jedi carried the body past where Bastila was attempting to push her way to the front of the crowd, she noticed only that the mask was still in place. Were the Jedi afraid of taking it away? Again, her headache resumed.

Everyone knew about Revan. Even she, who didn't count herself among the so-called fan squad of the former Jedi Master. A prodigy, with a command of the Force most only dream of. With a charisma that charms anyone anywhere, no matter when, studious, outgoing… a paragon of the Order. How strange, Bastila thought, that it was always the paragons that fell first.

But Revan wasn't even thirty and had already been a Jedi Master, a liberator and war hero, a traitor. How fit that those who live their lives quickly and reach the top, becoming burning torches of light, fade as quickly as they ascended.

The following weeks seemed to drag on forever. Bastila continued her Jedi training under Master Vrook, but she constantly thought of the Dark Lord in the medbay. No one besides the Jedi Council was allowed to enter, and the Masters watched day and night. No change. No hope… no, that wasn't true. Stable condition, as far as the rumors were true. And what rumors those were! There seemed to have been a major argument among the Council about what to do with the Sith Lord. Naturally, the High Jedi Council had been contacted at once, but the Republic, it seemed, had been left unaware of the capture of the Sith Lord. But it was no surprise that within hours after said capture, Revan´s apprentice, Malak, had proclaimed himself Revan´s successor as Dark Lord.

Now, Bastila knew little of Sith hierarchy or how they chose their leaders, but it was clear to her that this was a blow to the Sith as a whole. under Revan, they had thrived, because, hands down, Revan had everything a leader – both in times of war and peace – should have. Malak, while surpassing his former best friend in brashness and ferocity in battle, had nothing else to attempt to outshine Revan with. Best friends… it seemed unreal to Bastila. Sith didn't have friends. Perhaps that was why one almost died at the hands of the other.

But no one was allowed to even be near the door, or to attempt to wake the Dark Lord from the coma. What the Masters had planned, Bastila had no idea.

Perhaps the gratitude…

"Bastila!" Vrook´s irritated voice brought her back to reality. "You get distracted. Focus. You were brought here to continue your training, not to worry about Revan. There are enough people doing that at the moment, I assure you of that."

"I´m sorry, Master Vrook." Bastila said, rather embarrassed. "But I cannot help myself."

"That does not excuse your lack of focus, though I can understand that such a presence disturbs you." Vrook sighed. "Still, the Council believes that it is for the best. We have hope yet… some of us, at least. Now, focus."

Bastila nodded and focused on the training droid in front of her. She called upon the Force and leapt into the air, avoiding the shots fired at her. With a single stroke of the double-bladed lightsaber, she destroyed the droid, which exploded in a rain of sparks. Vrook spared her a glance of slight disapproval at the use of the two handed weapon, but seemed satisfied nonetheless. Just as Bastila returned her saber to her belt, a brown-robed human Jedi ran into the training room.

"Master Vrook! Medbay, they need you." she managed to choke out, panting heavily, since she obviously ran through the entire enclave to bring him the news.

Vrook and Bastila exchanged looks and both bolted out of the room, the other Jedi slowly walking behind them. How she ever managed to slip in behind Vrook into the room, Bastila didn't know, but no one seemed to be willing or bothering to stop her, so she didn't stop. After all, in the past weeks, she had recounted her tale to the Jedi Council several times, never understanding why they exchanged grim glances when she mentioned the strange feeling she had had after the contact.

The medbay was modernly equipped, with the latest technology. And clearly, all of it was needed. In the back of the room stood a large bed, surrounded by several medical machines. A med droid occasionally wandered across the room, checking the machines. The other Council members were already there, standing beside the bed. As Bastila and Vrook entered, Dorak motioned to them to be silent. Zhar sat on a chair next to the bed where Revan lay.

But Bastila nearly needed the machines to help her, for she had something quite close to a heart attack when she spotted the figure on the bed. This surely was some kind of mistake, she told herself. It was more than inconceivable.

The Dark Lord was a woman. Not only that, but she was a beautiful woman, in Bastila´s opinion, anyway. She had a long, pale face, with graceful, if regal, features, dirty blonde hair that was longer than Bastila´s and, above all, an infinitely calm expression in her sleep.

"The displays show the mind is bordering consciousness." Zhar whispered to the others, who had also apparently only just arrived. "It's a dramatic change, considering the extent of the damage. Assuming…"

"Am I dead?" a voice asked. It wasn't malicious or evil-sounding, simply tired. Despite its melodic soprano softness, there was a clear demanding edge to it, appearing only at the opportune moment. "I saw no white tunnel or a surrender to it. Is this death?"

The Jedi Masters tensed and Zhar quickly polled his chair closer to the bed, taking the woman's hand.

"Revan." The Jedi Master said, almost humbly, Bastila noticed, more than usual. "You cannot imagine how glad I am to hear your voice."

Slowly, like the breaths she took, Revan opened her eyes. Bastila noticed a mixture of gold and blue, turning into vivid green in places, but still not turning this or that color. For the first time, she realized she could once more sense the presence in the Force… and it mirrored that mixture she saw.

"Zhar…" Revan said tiredly, looking at the Jedi Master with misty eyes. "My head hurts… which can only mean I'm at a Jedi Enclave. Jedi always give me headaches." Her voice faded away as she made an effort to stand up or at least sit up and saw that she couldn't. a twinge of annoyance passed through her face. "How long…?"

"Almost a month." Zhar said, quite kindly. "We were almost losing hope. Some believed…" he fell silent, unwilling to say what had been tormenting the Masters during that time.

But Revan seemed to understand. "Even a crippled weapon is a weapon." She said, slightly raspy this time, nodding ever so slightly. "Is it execution or interrogation and imprisonment?"

Bastila suppressed a gasp at the quickness of the assumption. Somehow, she was afraid it had escaped her lips after all, because the expressionless eyes of Revan darted into her slowly. The Jedi felt as if she was being x-rayed, despite her attempts to close her mind. The rest of the Council noticed her presence at long last and though Vrook gave her a disapproving glance, none of the others seemed to mind.

"You saved my life." Revan said calmly after a long moment, "Which means that, despite my common sense, I must repay you with the same." She said nothing of thanks, however. "With your fighting technique, I assume it will be soon." She added, with a slight smile as Bastila clearly adapted an outraged expression. Revan glanced at the Council members for a moment. **"**To quote what you should know by heart by now, little Jedi: Already do you exhibit the sort of willfulness and brash behavior that will lead you to corruption. Meditate upon this for at least three days and do not return until you learn the Code in at least five galactic languages." she chuckled quietly at her own words, but at the expense of a coughing fit.

"We want to help you, Revan. We need you." Dorak explained after Revan quieted down at last.

"To put it simply: no." the patient answered with the calm simplicity that somehow made Bastila very angry. "Desperation has made you bolder, I see. You are touching… but you do not persuade."

"The Republic will eventually learn of your presence." Vandar interjected as Vrook wanted to say something sour. "We cannot keep them in the dark for long. The Sith will not take you back. You know that."

"And so I should return to you?" Revan arched an eyebrow. "This is why I cannot, will not. I am beyond your comprehension and thus always surprise you. You cannot understand me, therefore, we can never cooperate."

"We saved your life, Revan." Dorak commented "Without the intervention of the strike team, you would have died on the flagship."

Revan frowned. "Yes, perhaps it would have been preferable to this. You seek to move my conscience. I have none. I lost it long ago, if I ever had it. I cannot regain it, not even through your attempts at influencing me."

"We will leave you to think about this, Revan." Vandar said, a bit disappointed, clearly.

"Thinking is the step before deciding. Only fools do it in reverse." Revan noted before resting her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes.

XXX

A week later, Bastila, the only Jedi that had "avoided" the forbidden entry, was sent to announce to Revan that the Masters were going to visit her again, to see what she had decided. despite her wariness, Bastila had to admit that Revan looked better. After much insisting and asking, she had been granted a few holobooks, when her periods of fatigue grew shorter. But usually, she only asked for the news, political shifts, important battles…

Color had returned to her face, but she was still exceptionally pale. However, the mask seemed to be a fit enough explanation. The black robes she had been wearing during her reign as Sith Lord had been kept, at her request, as she refused to wear Jedi clothes. Otherwise, she remained bedridden, as far as Bastila knew.

The day of the decision, however, Bastila found Revan pacing around the chamber, fully dressed in a midnight blue tunic and trousers, similar to what a Jedi might wear, but distinctly un-Jedi like as well. the robes and mask she had worn before were packed in a backpack near her bed.

_I have to wait and let him secure his position…_

The words passed through Bastila´s mind, as if she herself had spoken them, but she then understood that the thought had no meaning to her and she found herself realizing that it couldn't have been her own.

"What did you just say?" she stuttered.

Revan stopped pacing around the room to fix the Jedi with a cool stare. "Despite my obligation to save your life in the future, I don't believe we would make good conversation pals, little Jedi."

"But… but you said something about him securing his position – who's he?" Bastila asked, like an obnoxious child determined to prove they were right.

Revan was motionless, expressionless, like a statue. Then… _Can you hear me, Jedi?_ The same ominously calm voice, perfectly fitting the silent and figure in front of her, asked.

"Yes… I can hear you…" Bastila whispered, slightly horrified.

For a second, Revan´s eyes widened. The Council's second entrance made her exhale ever so slightly.

"Are we interrupting something?" Vrook coldly asked, sensing the tension.

Fixing Vrook with her icy stare, Revan spoke, choosing words well: "Yes, but you would hardly understand the complexity of it, so let us pretend my answer was "Nothing."

"Have you had time to think, Revan?" Dorak patiently asked.

There was a frightful quality to the precision of Revan´s slow movements, the calm of her face. she was like a perfect Jedi should be, calm, patient, without the slightest trace of negative emotion… save for the chill her very presence emitted.

"All I can do here is think. Think and plan.." she smiled briefly at the flash of fear that passed through the room. "I have an answer for you… and you have something for me."

Before any of the Jedi could notice (simply because they didn't expect Revan to be foolish enough to try and massacre her way out of the enclave), Revan´s palm opened and the hilt of a lightsaber flied into it. The Council ignited their weapons, but Bastila saw that the weapon in Revan´s hand was her own. With a telekinetic wave, Revan pushed the Council away, yanking Bastila towards her. The yellow blade was ignited, hovering close to the Jedi's throat.

"One move and your precious Princess Padawan joins the Force." Revan hissed, standing behind Bastila.

The Council, tense but firm, was surrounding her, awaiting her first move. "You won't do this, Revan. I know you won't." Zhar calmly said.

"You doubt the Dark Lord?" Revan asked, arching an eyebrow. "Most amusing."

"Calm down, Revan." Vrook slowly said, extinguishing the blade of his lightsaber. The Council followed suit – they knew very well what would happen, should Revan kill Bastila. "Without her, the Republic will be lost. You'll never get your revenge on Malak."

"Revenge is such a crude goal." Revan noted simply, "And for now, I simply want my lightsaber."

The Jedi looked at each other for a second. Somewhat reluctantly, Dorak produced a single bladed lightsaber with several runes on it. Surprisingly, they showed the Light and the Dark together, combined into the Force. It immediately flew into Revan´s left hand, but she didn't clip it to her belt for Bastila to reach.

"My congratulations, you've learned the first thing about strategy: know when you are defeated. I'll borrow our friend here for a while. I do hope we won't be seeing each other again."

She nudged Bastila, who gave the Masters one last helpless glance. Bastila directed Revan outside the Jedi Enclave and through the plains, until they reached the edge of a cliff. There Revan removed the yellow blade from the Jedi's throat. Bastila rubbed her neck for a moment, although the blade never touched her skin. Revan climbed a larger rock to get a better view.

"You won't get away with this, Revan." She ignored Bastila´s voice until her eyes rested on what she was looking for – a civilian spaceport. With luck, she could sneak aboard a freighter or steal one of the Jedi Starfighters she knew were sometimes sent there for repairs.

"I thought I already have." Revan noted, coolly.

"Why are you doing this? The Council just wanted to help you, they…"

"Their intentions were far from that noble, I assure you, little Jedi." Revan noted, still scanning the landscape. "They have no reason to care for me, which is why they were debating whether or not to wipe my mind and replace it with their own creation."

"The Council would never!" Bastila retorted fiercely.

"Believe what you will. I see things more clearly than you do, because I don't have the beliefs you cling to all too desperately even now."

Bastila sulked, but she didn't retort. She didn't know what to say. Then, "What are you going to do to me?" there was fear in her voice.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already, little Jedi. Perhaps I could turn you to the Dark Side?" Revan asked, a glint passing through her eyes.

"Never!" Bastila hissed.

"Never is too long a word, even for the Jedi. But, as I promised to save your life, I grant it to you now. Don't look so surprised. They call me a Sith, but I know what honor is." Revan looked away. "I have to go. Be assured we will meet again." With that, she tossed the yellow saber at Bastila and jumped off the cliff. Bastila caught her weapon and ran to see where Revan landed. But night had fallen and the dark robes blended so well with the environment…

And the darkness within the Force lifted as the black presence retreated into the shadows, escaping from the grasp of the light once more.


	2. Chapter 1:Shadows aboard the Endar Spire

Wow... the prologue is on the net for one day and look what happens – 3 reviews! Thanks guys – I greatly appreciate it. This is my first fic, but I try to do my best, so please forgive any amateurism... thanks.

Lord Valentai – thanks for the advice, I'll double-check it next time. Alas, English is not my mother language, so please forgive any glitches. I will continue, don't worry – next comes the real KoTOR story... the Endar Spire and so on. Plus, several interludes to give some more background on Revan – some people say s/he's an "empty" character in the game. Glad you like it so far.

Dark Lord Daishi – I actually considered doing the prologue from Bastila's POV, but then I thought that it would be better doing it like this. That little lecture kind of wrote itself... I thought it might be fun to annoy Vrook like that. Glad you like it.

Ice Appeal – I hope I didn't make Revan too invincible... after weeks in coma, she just jumps up and flees them. But I always thought it would be an interesting plot spin. No one would be fool enough to attack four Jedi Masters... but a Padawan is another thing. Here's the first chapter... the Endar Spire. In the following chapters, you'll find out how Revan ended up on the Republic ship in the first place. Glad you think it's that good.

**Chapter 1 – Shadows aboard the Endar Spire**

_4000 years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Republic is on the verge of collapse. **Darth Malak**, last surviving apprentice of the Dark Lord Revan, has unleashed an invincible Sith armada upon an unsuspecting galaxy. _

_Crushing all resistance, Malak´s war of conquest has left the Jedi Order scattered and defeated, as countless Knights fall in battle and many more swear allegiance to the new Sith Master._

_In the skies above the Outer Rim world of Taris, a Jedi fleet engages the forces of Darth Malak in a desperate effort to hold off the Sith´s galactic domination..._

XXX

The lonely Republic cruiser soared above the world of Taris. It would seem like a regular transport, at first glance, slowly drifting through space. But the bombarding Sith fighters advanced on the ambushed vessel, attacking from all sides. How they found out who was aboard the Endar Spire, no one knew. And soon, the red ship was too damaged and begun to sink into the planetary atmosphere.

Inside the crew quarters, a young woman lay sleeping in her bunk, even though she was fully dressed in tan trousers, a waistcoat and a creamy white shirt. She shook slightly in her sleep, half-awake, since her shift would begin in an hour or so. But the entire ship shook violently. Her eyes popped open and she sprang to her feet. Alarms began violently humming around her. That gave her the distinct impression that they were under attack.

A uniformed Republic soldier burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Hey, Ulgo." The woman greeted her bunkmate casually. "What's going on?"

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet!" he exclaimed. "The Endar Spire's under attack! Hurry up, we don´t have much time! We have to go to the bridge to defend Bastila!" 

The woman's eyes widened. "Are you nuts?! One ship against a fleet? We have to get the hell out of here!"

"You swore an oath just like everyone else on this ship, Denali." Trask Ulgo persisted. "Now it's time to make good on that oath! I've heard what everyone's saying about you – you've traveled all across the galaxy, you've visited planets I've never even heard of! Plus your fighting skills overshadow those of our soldiers! Bastila needs all troops by her side all this attack!"

The woman known as Denali rolled her eyes. "Fine, let´s save the brat as long as we do it quickly." 

Her hand instinctively reached to her belt, but she remembered that her lightsaber was hidden in her waistcoat. Instead, she adjusted her cardio regulator, pulled on a pair of Sith power gauntlets and grabbed the vibroblade she "acquired" some time ago.

She nodded curtly to the soldier, who began fiddling with the door. The security codes worked. The pair dashed out of the room.

"This is Carth Onasi. The Sith are threatening to overrun our position. We can´t hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

Trask didn't even need to say it – she knew well that their pilot was one of the more famous Republic soldiers. People like the man who introduced himself as Carth Onasi knew well when they were in trouble... though getting out of it was another matter.

She scanned their surroundings through the Force... malicious auras were approaching. Sith.

"Listen, if the Sith attack us, stay behind and cover me!" she ordered as they heard blaster fire nearby. A lone Republic soldier was slaughtered in seconds, since he was alone against two Sith and unprepared for the attack.

"These Sith must be the advance boarding party!" Trask stated the obvious. "For the Republic!"

Denali would have rolled her eyes, but she had no time to do so, since the troops noticed the unexpected arrivals and began blasting them. She dodged the bolts without much problem. Then she stepped between two Sith soldiers, who were dumb enough to blast each other... when she ducked their attack.

An astromech droid exploded nearby and the pair began moving again, only to run into another fight. One of the panels behind a Republic soldier exploded, killing him where he stood. The Republic soldiers were few in number and the Sith easily slaughtered a whole squad with one grenade, though they had to sacrifice one of their own men. But they were beyond caring. Denali watched this from behind a corner. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, she rolled a small object she stole from one of the corpses in the general direction of the Sith. One of the soldiers noticed it and pointed at the frag grenade, but it was too late. It exploded, killing all three of them. Denali smiled and quickly drew her vibroblade to battle the reinforcements that came from behind a corner.

Trask didn't even have to bother blasting them, but he did so nonetheless. Denali was about to parry an attack from behind, but Trask fired one precise shot and the Sith trooper who raised his vibroblade to kill her dropped down, dead. She gazed at the corpse and then spared Trask a pleasantly surprised glance. The Spire shook again. The Force did as well. Dark, malevolent presences... strong in the Force.

"It's a Dark Jedi!" Trask exclaimed when they encountered one of them in battle with a presence strong in the Light. A Jedi, obviously.

"No duh." Denali sarcastically added. But she didn't bother help either of them.

There were panels exploding around the combatants, but they didn't seem to care about anything besides their opponent. An icy blue saber clashed against the red one. The Dark Jedi parried a strong blow and whirled to deliver an attack of his own. A flash of blue and the Dark Jedi let out one final pained sound. The Jedi woman remained battle-ready, though it was useless... the panel behind her exploded, killing her instantly.

"That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila! Damn, we could have used her help!" Trask commented.

More Sith troopers came into view and blocked their path. This time, Denali was a bit annoyed and used the Dark Side to shield herself, entering a state of Rage to kill them. No one aboard the Spire knew of her strong affinity to the Force... at least, no one who would dare to approach her.

Of course, Trask didn't notice it. Not that he could – he had to battle several Sith, since he entered the bridge without her. Another explosion killed many more Sith and many Republic soldiers.

"Bastila´s not here on the bridge." Trask commented as he injected a kolto shot. "They must have retreated to the escape pods."

"We should head that way too. The Sith want her alive, but once she´s off the ship, there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Spire into galactic dust! Let´s move!" Denali ordered. 

But something didn't feel right. Her companion felt it too, but not as intense as she did.

"There's something behind here..."

The door in front of them opened and a Dark Jedi emerged from the shadows. Denali didn't know his name, but something about him caught her attention – he was far more powerful than most of the Dark Jedi she knew or fought. It was obvious that he was an important one, because the fine black armor he was wearing was much different than the usual Dark Jedi robes.

"Damn, another Dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off, you get to the escape pods – go!"

"No, wait!" Denali called. That Dark Jedi was too powerful for someone non-Force sensitive to defeat. She didn't care about his life, but on a ship overrun with enemies, you need all the help you can get. But Trask drew a sword and charged at the Sith warrior before Denali tried to stop him, obviously caring more for her life than his own. The door sealed itself behind him and another explosion reminded her where she was and that it would be a good idea to get out as soon as possible.

XXX

"This is Carth Onasi. I´m tracking your position down by the Endar Spire's life support systems. Bastila´s escape pod is away and you´re the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire. But I can´t wait for you much longer, you'll have to hurry." The man's voice from her communicator informed her.

_Thanks for the vote of confidence_, Denali thought. "Is the way clear?" She quietly asked, just so that she wouldn't alert any Sith to her presence. She knew the answer, of course.

"Not at all, be careful. There's a Sith patrol just down the corridor." Carth informed her.

Finally able to use her Force powers, the more subtle ones, anyway, Denali sent a wave of fear into the soldier's mind. The shock and fear stunned him quite effectively. Attacking quicker than the eye could see, Denali decapitated the trooper.

"One down." She whispered into the comlink, slightly smug.

"Good. But be careful! There's a whole squad of Sith Troopers on the other side of that door!" "No problem." And she shut down the comlink before Carth could reply. 

There was, of course, the option of using the ship's defenses against them or reprogramming a damaged droid... but Force Lightning was just more fun. Two soldiers in the first room didn't know what hit them before they died, twitching violently. The second room was more crowded. Lightning bolts emerged from Denali's fingertips, frying the Sith to a crisp. At least she thought so – their armor remained relatively undamaged.

Grabbing a prototype vibroblade from a Sith corpse she made, she opened the damaged door leading to the escape pods.

"You made it just in time! There's only one escape pod left, we'll have to go together. C'mon, we can hide out on the planet bellow!" Said the man she figured to be Carth.

"No time for introductions now, flyboy, this ship is gonna blow!" Denali commented and quickly crawled into the pod. She sensed some amusement in his aura, but he followed her, sealing the pod and typing in the command to launch. She braced herself for a not so pleasant landing.

XXX

Though explosions surrounded it, the last escape pod managed to launch. The ship, already badly damaged, couldn't withstand the rain of shots fired by the Sith fleet. Seconds later, a flash of light was visible even from the planet of Taris and all that remained were several scraps of metal. The Endar Spire was no more.

The escape pod, making a quick get-away, landed on Taris, if such a crash could be called that. Fortunately for those within it, the pod crashed on one of the skyscrapers and not into the lower levels of the corrupted planet.

XXX

Only several hours have passed since their crash on the planet of Taris. Carth figured that they were lucky to crash into the Upper City and moreover, find the abandoned apartment they were in. There wasn't much he could do at the moment, except wait until the Sith finish their primary interrogations and then begin the search for Bastila. He checked the status of the young woman that now lay on the bed – she seemed to be fine, except for the fact that she was unconscious.

No visible injuries, at least. She probably just smacked her head, so it'll take some time until she wakes up. Carth thought.

The woman seemed fairly young, so he wondered why the Jedi would assign a recruit like this one on a mission where the chances of a Sith attack were fairly big. Well, Bastila wasn't much younger than this one, so he figured there was no point in asking her. Except for the vibroblades she had with her, there wasn't much to search for in her belongings. The only thing Carth found was a datapad with her service records.

_Alexa Denali - junior intelligence officer, scout_

_Homeworld: Deralia_

_Highly skilled in tactical warfare, linguistics and psychology_

_Language recognition: Huttesse, Twi´lek, Aqualish, Selkath, Trandosian, Wookie, Duros,..._

The list of languages went on and on. He raised an eyebrow when he saw at least fifty galactic languages listed there – you could choose whatever species you wanted to from Coruscant to the edges of the Outer Rim and she could communicate with them. That was certainly impressive and it would come handy on a foreign planet like Taris.

Though he saw more than a fair share of war, a search-and-rescue mission was rather new to him. For the sake of the Republic war effort, they had to try and find Bastila. Her Battle Meditation was priceless to them. Which was also why Malak was seeking her so fervently. Even the name seemed foul to him now. Sure, the Jedi managed to get rid of the greater evil – Darth Revan was long dead. May the Dark Lord's ghost never return to plague the galaxy. But it was only a matter of time until Malak would surpass his old Master... hopefully, that day would never come.

No one ever found out why they betrayed the Republic and began their assault. Was there just something rotten in both of them from the beginning? Or did something corrupt them? With Revan dead and Malak as he is, no one would ever find out.

Carth was no Jedi, but even he could tell that this task would change much. It could completely turn the tide of this war... well, not completely. The Republic was doing very poorly, he had to admit. Still, Bastila managed to at least slow the Sith conquest. But if there was one thing he could never do, it would be flee the battle and betray the Republic, even if it lost. Betrayal. He didn't want to think about that. Only one thing was certain - the race was on, and the trophy was out there.

A stirring sound made him snap back into reality. Occasionally, it seemed as if Alexa Denali was about to wake up, but there was always the moment when she had somewhat of a pained expression. She must have been having terrible nightmares. Hopefully it wasn't anything more serious than that, although judging by her face, the dreams she had were bad enough.

The Sith probably interrogated anyone they could after their crash. He was thankful for the minor fact that he wasn't in uniform. Leaving Alexa Denali alone would be slightly risky... but they had to start somewhere. With a sigh, Carth got up, checked his new companion's condition one last time and sneaked out of the apartment, in the search of some... any... information about the downed escape pods.

Alexa Denali stirred once again.

XXX

_The last explosion wasn't aboard the Spire. Another ship, larger and far more powerful, was leading a great fleet into battle. The Sith flagship was still attacking the Republic fleet. Advanced alien technology was visible on every part of the Defiance, Darth Revan´s vessel. _

_Explosions were heard from the outside – the small Republic fleet was loosing the battle. How can they even have hope? Battle Meditation was used against them, mere minutes ago. It was reported to her that a team of Jedi boarded her ship...Bastila Shan among them. She could no longer use her power to aid the Republic. Battle Meditation required focus, calmness. One could not achieve that when they thought of something else._

_She watched the battle in front of her, her arms folded. The dark figure knew why the Council sent the Jedi after her. The fools would never take her, alive or dead and they certainly wouldn't leave the ship without swearing loyalty to her or dying. _

_Her gaze moved to the dead Sith troopers and the dead Dark Jedi. The girl who killed them was quite impressive...she would make a worthy servant. For a Jedi, she seemed a bit too aggressive. The girl named Bastila was fighting the remaining Dark Jedi that stood in her way. She saw an opening in his technique. An attack at his torso. And he was dead. Then she stepped forward, facing the one that she feared the most..._


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

Since school's back, I don't have that much time to spend writing new stuff. On the bright side, I've already written so much of it that I only have to do minor corrections before I update. There are just several areas that I haven't at least started writing. smiles happily

Anyway… on to the important stuff!

So far, I didn't put in the disclaimer (partly because you guys already know these things by heart from many other fics…), but still: Star Wars, KoTOR and any related characters or elements belong to LucasArts and Bioware. Nope, not me. sulk

datakim – thanks for pointing that out... I was in a hurry when I posted the prologue, so I didn't bother checking those things. Noted and corrected. Thanks.

ChaosMagicianGirl – Thanks for the review (hey, praise is never corny), glad you like it so far.

Dark Lord Daishi – he did search... just not thoroughly... evil smirk Ahem. Carth wouldn't just take away her belongings. He's a guy who values privacy. He just needed to know her name and skills – hence the service records datapad. Glad you like it.

XXXX

Chapter 2 – Awakening

X X X X

Darkness.

Once more, the blinding flash of light and the strike of pain into her skull. She was beginning to despise head injuries. Being knocked unconscious was not her idea of a fair battle. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, gazing at the ceiling of an unfamiliar apartment. But the pain inside her head wouldn't stop.

Revan moaned slightly, clutching her head. It hurt to think. _Damnable. _Not even her Force powers would probably be able to help with this kind of injury, not yet, anyway. Healing was highly overrated.

"Good to see you up, instead of thrashing around in your sleep." A slightly familiar male voice said. "You must have been having one hell of a nightmare."

The man in question was sitting on the other bed in the apartment, a datapad in his hand. Except for his literally beaming orange pilot jacket, she only made a mental note that if he was her rescuer, she would buy him a comb as a sign of gratitude.

"I´m Carth, I was with you in the escape pod, remember?" he asked her with some concern.

Then she remembered. Of course, she had joined the Republic fleet under a false name, with a fake military record. The one place where the Jedi wouldn't be looking for her. No one would assume she would do such a daring and dangerous move. again, her skills at strategy had proven unparalleled. But the current assignment had made her slightly suspicious. Not only wasn't Taris one of her favorite planets, but escorting a bunch of Jedi was risky. Nevertheless, once more she forced a casual tone into her voice, the warmth almost undetectably faked.

"Yeah… yeah, I remember." She nodded. The most important fact kicked in – her new name. "I´m Alexa Denali, by the way. I guess I owe you my life, seeing as we couldn't have crashed right into this apartment."

A few stories, some hacking into the galactic registries and Alexa Denali was ´born´. The name she used to get into the Republic fleet was quite easy to remember – Denali meant "Great One" in ancient Sith languages, and some of the more primitive races referred to her like that.

Alexa was the translation of a title she received from the locals when her troops drove the Mandalorians from the face of Bakura… the locals viewed as their savior, and therefore gave her the title "Defender of mankind", the word "mankind" being used only because they couldn't find a suitable phrase that would include the various races that inhabited the Galactic Republic. That was more than five years ago… back when she was a Jedi.

So it was the truth… from a certain point of view.

Carth smiled briefly, but slightly bitterly, shrugging off the gratitude. "You don´t have to thank me I never abandoned anyone on a mission before and I´m not about to start now. Besides, I´m going to need your help."

"So where are we? Taris?" Last time she checked, they were falling into the atmosphere.

"We crashed straight into the Upper City, so it wasn't much of a problem to get out." Carth explained. "You took some damage during the fall and smacked your head pretty badly, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt. I was able to drag you away in the chaos – by the time the Sith arrived on the scene, we were long gone. I stumbled into this abandoned apartment on the way. Try not to worry too much, we're safe, for now, at least. But we have to find Bastila."

Another flash of pain passed through her head and Revan hissed in response. "Force, I hate headaches." she muttered to herself, but then recovered. "I suppose that´s our duty as dutiful soldiers, right?"

"I guess you can say that." Carth said, though whether he caught the slight sarcasm or not was questionable.

In any case, Revan already found herself disliking her companion slightly. As far as appearances went, she couldn't give a damn about him, save for the perhaps overly bright orange jacket he was wearing – he was likely a decade older than her. They were about the same height, but his built was definitely more soldier-like than hers. He had brown hair and marching eyes, and a slight bitterness in his quite young face. All in all, he wasn't bad-looking, as if that mattered. But the blind devotion to something he barely understood, just followed orders, she found repulsive.

"I doubt anyone's specifically looking for us anymore: we're not that important." Revan´s left hand twitched slightly, but her face showed no change. "But if we're careful we can move about the planet without attracting notice; a luxury Bastila won't have. She's going to have half the Sith fleet looking for her. They know how vital she is to the war effort."

"Well said. All right, let´s go find her." Revan said, trying to be diplomatic. "The sooner we find her, the sooner we can get off this rock."

"Good idea." Carth nodded. "We can use this abandoned apartment as a base, and we can probably get some equipment and supplies here in the Upper City. Just remember to keep a low profile. I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity! But I figure if we don't do anything stupid we should be okay."

"Don't worry, I´m smarter than I look." Revan said coolly.

"If you´re smarter than that datapad says, we should have no problem at all." Carth said, a bit more relaxed than before.

briefly, Revan checked the location of her lightsaber, glad that she hadn't misplaced it, her backpack, containing just her neatly-wrapped robes and grabbed a vibroblade from the nearby workbench, marching out of the apartment without any kind of fatigue.

For someone who had been out a week, it was an impressive feat, Carth noted to himself. Nevertheless, making a slight attempt to conceal the blaster pistols he had, he followed her out of the apartment.

XXX

"Right, you alien scum! Everybody, get up against the wall! This is a raid!"

They walked into an… interrogation. Revan and Carth watched as a Sith patrol along with two droids ambushed the illegal aliens living in the complex.

"_There was a patrol here just yesterday and they found nothing! "_ An alien objected. _"Why do you Sith keep bothering us? "_

The Sith spared the Duros a hateful glare, but then aimed the blaster riffle he was holding at the alien's torso. One of the shots hit its target, killing the Duros.

"That's how we Sith deal with smart-mouth aliens! Now the rest of you get up against the wall before I loose my temper again!" The Sith probably felt eyes on him, so he turned around to see the newcomers. "What's this? Humans hiding out with aliens?" His eyes fell on their civil clothes. Neither was wearing a Sith uniform, so… "They're Republic fugitives! Attack!"

"Wonderful." Revan muttered.

Before the Sith had a chance to attack them, however, Carth blasted the droids and the human fell dead with a single precise stroke of Revan´s vibroblade. Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Trigger-happy, aren´t we, Onasi?" she asked without sarcasm. He merely shrugged.

"_Poor Ixgil. "_ The remaining Duros remarked after a moment. _"He should never have talked back to that Sith. Luckily you were here to step in to the fight, human. This isn't the first time the Sith have bothered us here, but hopefully it will be the last. "_ He informed Revan. She translated his words to Carth, who gazed at the dead Sith with disgust.

"Won't somebody come in searching for this patrol?" Revan asked, in the same language. That always made more of an impression than using Basic.

The Duros shook his head. "Don´t worry about the bodies. I will move them away from your apartment so that it would seem that they were killed somewhere else. That will throw the Sith off the track. With any luck, they won't be bothering us for a while. Thank you once again, human. "

The alien instantly began dragging the body away from the apartment. Carth gazed at Revan, who shrugged. Then she felt someone bump into her.

"Oh, I´m sorry, I get distracted." The woman apologized. Revan could sense her tension.

"Is something wrong, miss…?"

"Dia. My name's Dia. And yes, but I doubt you could do anything about it."

"I could try." Revan shrugged. "Tell me what the problem is and I might be able to help you." _Connections, connections, connections._.

Dia observed Revan´s face for a moment, then slightly nodded.

"Well, I suppose you seem like an all right sort. That pig Holdan, one of Davik´s men who can´t keep his hands to himself put a bounty on my head. He got drunk and started making advances, but all he got for his trouble was a nasty scar from my vibroblade. And there you have it – I defend myself and I get punished."

"Maybe I could talk to this Holdan." Revan suggested.

"You could try, I guess." Dia said with a shrug. "He'll probably be somewhere around the Lower City cantina, but I hear you won't get to the lower levels without security papers or a Sith uniform, so I really don´t know whether you'll succeed."

"I'll try. Thanks for the information."

"No problem. Goodbye and good luck. I hope you can talk some sense into Holdan."

The woman walked away, locking the apartment door behind her. Carth and Revan exchanged worried looks – they would somehow have to acquire Sith uniforms or security papers to pass the Upper City guard. Revan figured that since they were short of credits, she might tell that Holdan guy where his girlfriend is, just to get some money out of him, but she hated attracting that kind of attention to them. After all, the time she had spent in solitude was enough to teach her the value of stealth.

XXX

They proceeded to the complex entrance, leaving the apartments and their owners and entering the glamorous world of the skyscrapers in the Upper City.

"So what's your plan, Denali?" Carth asked when he caught up with her brisk footsteps near a shop. Revan looked around – there was no one in sight, so she shrugged.

"You´re asking me? I though you outrank me." She asked, a bit distracted, faking obedience.

"Well, you´re the one who´s transfer was requested by Bastila´s party, I thought there had to be a reason for that." Carth shrugged.

Revan stopped sharply, glaring at him with disbelief. "Bastila requested my transfer?" Those manipulative old coots that were the Jedi Council and Princess Padawan knew where she was!

Carth shrugged. "The Jedi requested numerous things when they came on board. Hell, they practically took over the entire ship as far as I´m concerned! But considering your connection to Bastila and the Jedi, whether you know it or not… your presence here is a little convenient."

"And here I thought you don´t trust me." Revan remarked with a brief smirk.

"I don´t. It has nothing to do with you, personally. I have my reasons. And no, I´m not going to discuss them."

"Fair enough – I´m not trying to poke into your personal life." she shrugged. "We can continue searching."

"Sure, but let me ask you something first." Carth said, nodding. "I've been going through the battle aboard the Endar Spire over and over in my head. Some things just don´t add up for me. Maybe you could tell me about it…from your perspective."

"There's not much to tell." Revan sighed. "I wake up at the sound of alarms and my bunkmate barges into our room telling me that the Sith are after the Jedi. I´m actually quite surprised she didn't bother using her powers – she could have gotten us out of the mess."

"True." Carth nodded again. "Bastila´s as powerful as they say. She´s the one who defeated Darth Revan, after all."

"You would think so." Revan quietly said.

"What?"

"Nothing important. Well, I heard Battle Meditation requires concentration, so I guess the attack caught her by surprise." Revan said with a shrug.

"Probably. I guess no Jedi ability, no matter how powerful, matches up to being completely surprised and outmatched, huh?"

"Yeah… yeah, you could say that." she muttered distantly.

"Something wrong?" He asked in an all-too innocent tone.

She waved the question off. "Nothing that concerns you, I´m sure." And she made a beeline for the cantina.

XXX

"Hello there, youngster." And old man stopped her in the cantina. "My name is Garrouk. I was just wondering whether you would like to buy a Pazaak deck? Just 50 credits and I'll sell you my deck with all the cards. Plus, I'll give you a free Pazaak lesson. It's the best offer you can get."

"Sure, that's a good deal. I'll buy it." Revan replied. She didn't have a deck with her and Pazaak was a fine way of earning credits.

"Glad to see you´re interested in the good old game." Garrouk said, smiling. "Now, would you like a Pazaak lesson?"

"I think I'll be the one teaching someone a thing or two about Pazaak." She smirked darkly, eying the only other Pazaak player, who beat his highly sloppy opponent with a shark's smile. Half an hour later, many credits richer, and falsely accused for cheating, she left the guy to sulk in the corner, while she passed Carth, who was arguing with some rich woman who thought him to be her waiter. Revan rolled her eyes at that, entering the left wing.

"I can´t believe we couldn't get tickets for this match!" A frustrated woman threw her hands into the air. "Now we have to watch it from the view screen!"

"Who cares? It's Gerlon and Duncan fighting – it's not like we're gonna miss anything." The man waved her off. She jumped when the screen nearby flashed to life.

"Shh! They're about to start! So quit complaining and watch the view screen!"

Revan saw the blue screens coming from the wall – the arena monitors. An image of an arena appeared, replacing the blue background of the screen. Two duelists, whom the announcer introduced as Gerlon Two-Fingers and Deadeye Duncan, appeared on both sides of the ring. They both drew a blaster pistol, but Duncan's blaster fell out of his hand (Revan couldn't help but smirk) and when he reached out to pick it up, Gerlon fired a few shots. Duncan fell to the ground, but the announcer assured the viewers that he wasn't dead – the medics would patch him up.

If this is the best they can do, I'll be a legend of the ring.

Revan approached the Hutt who seemed to be in charge there. Huttese was commonly used on planets controlled by the Hutts, like Tatooine or Sleheyron, so it was only natural that he spoke in his native tongue.

"_I´m sorry, human – the betting window's closed. No more fights right now People are getting sick of watching the same duelists all the time. It's bad for business. Unless…" _the Hutt´s gaze sized Revan up. _"My name is Ajuur. I organize the dueling here. I could arrange your career as a duelist, if you´re interested. You seem to have the built of a fighter. It can be a very profitable venture. "_

"I´m might be interested. What's in this for me?"

_"Like I said, you could be a duelist. Standard dueling with vibroblades and stun batons. Some of the duelists use blasters, but the arena is a small space. Use whatever you prefer. For each winning, you get 10 of the bets. There's only one rule – when you take someone down, don´t finish them off. Nobody dies. Death matches are illegal now. "_

"Vibroblades and blasters?" Carth´s voice repeated from behind her – apparently, he had escaped his "mistress". "And nobody ever dies? How come I get the feeling you´re trying to take us for a ride?"

"The arena is equipped with repulsor fields that tone down the damage. Sure, the weapons hurt, but they don´t kill. So, are you in? We need a new face in the ring. "

Judging from the people's enthusiasm, it would be quite fine. More money would be good, but Hutts were mostly immune to Jedi Mind Tricks but using the Force would attract unwanted attention. She agreed.

Ajuur laughed, obviously satisfied. _"__Good! New blood into the ring! Now, you need a name, like Ice or Marl or Twitch. Good nicknames make people bet more. Hmm… you´re an off-worlder…nobody knows you around here…I know! How about "the Mysterious Stranger"?"_

"Mysterious Stranger?" All too fitting. "I like it."

"This is for the best. It wouldn't be wise to use your real name. The Sith could have found out who you are through your service records when you were added to the crew of the Spire." Carth whispered to her.

Ajuur was beside himself with joy. _"The Mysterious Stranger suits you perfectly. No one knows you, you have no history. It seems as if you have some big, dark secret. People like that. Makes them bet more. "_

Pretty soon, she became the duel champion. Deadeye Duncan really wasn't much of a challenge even for a small child smart enough to knew how to fire a blaster. Gerlon Two-Fingers attempted to blast her, but he could never be quick enough to hit her. Ice tried to use melee weapons on her, but Revan really didn't have much of a challenge in fighting her. Marl was better than all of them put together – his skill with a double-vibroblade was quite remarkable, considering his age. Twitch was fast when it came to blasters, but a rookie when it came to melee combat. There was only one person that would dare to challenge her – Bendak Starkiller, a retired death match duelist. But he was retired.

There was not much else to do at the Cantina – no one really knew much about the battle overhead or of ways of getting off the planet. Ordinary Taris citizens had no idea of such things.

Except maybe if…she noticed some young man, about the same age as her, standing in the corner. Military posture, the "I´m-better-than-you" gleam in his eyes, people giving him a fair amount of space… a Sith officer, if she ever saw one.

"Hello." Revan said, trying to sound friendly. The man quickly looked up to see her. He smiled slightly.

"Hi there. Haven't seen you around before. Of course, they don´t give us Sith officers from the military base much time off."

_Jackpot. _"You´re from the military base?" she feinted surprise, despite her self-revulsion at having to act a ditz. "You don´t look like one of the Sith." She added as-a-matter-of-fact. He shrugged.

"I´m off duty now, so I´m not in uniform. My name's Yun Genda, junior officer first class with the Sith occupation force." He held out a hand and she took it, still trying her best to seem friendly.

"Nice to meet you Yun. I´m Alexa Denali."

"I´m actually a bit surprised that you´re talking to me at all." And he also seemed glad. His aura flashed obvious interest, which was more than a sign that she could sweet-talk him easily. "Most of the people here can´t stand us Sith. It makes it a pretty lonely job."

"Oh, I´m actually not from Taris." she smiled, but felt she would retch soon. "Just stuck here until quarantine ends."

"You´re an off-worlder? Heh, I figured you'd be even more angry, being stuck on a foreign planet and all."

"It's not all bad. I´m a translator, you know, so there's not much problem with communication. Being stuck on Taris isn't so bad, but the locals aren´t much fun."

"A translator? Ever thought about joining the Sith? Good linguists are hard to find – you'd be an asset to our ranks." He seemed hopeful, but she shook her head.

"Probably not. Don´t get me wrong, I've nothing against the Sith, but I´m probably not the type to obey commands. I´m much more of a free spirit. Traveling around the galaxy is much more appealing to me than remaining stationed on one planet. It must be tough, stationed on a hostile world like this." Revan quickly changed the topic.

"That's true." Yun agreed. "It's like everyone on this backwater planet is in a permanent bad mood. I didn't ask to be assigned here, but I try to make the best of it."

"It's all about attitude. Everyone has ups and downs – it's how you deal with them that counts."

Yun nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! It's all about attitude. It's nice to meet someone who knows what I´m going through. It's good to talk about this stuff – it gets pretty lonely at the military base. Listen, I have to get going soon – I have a shift at the military base. But some of us junior officers are having a party this evening to blow off some steam. I´d really like to see you again. Why don´t you drop by the party? It's in one of the apartments in the northern complex. Bring friends, if you want."

"Sounds good. It's a date, then." Inside, she was laughing. Literally. He actually fell for that cheap trick. What a moron.

"I guess so. Now, don´t be late. We're starting right after our shift ends – most of us won't even go to the base lock our uniforms. I´m looking forward to seeing you there."

"See you there."

Yun leaned over to kiss her, but Revan swiftly turned her head, as if looking at something, so he missed and instead bumped his head slightly. When he pulled back, he was slightly red. Revan gave him a reassuring smile and he left with a final wave of his hand. The smile faded off her face at once. She would be saying goodbye to her breakfast, for sure. Remembering she hadn't had any breakfast, she felt even worse.

"I don´t know much about your training, but I bet you weren't recruited to flirt with locals." Carth´s voice reached her ears when Yun was out of sight. Revan turned to see him sitting at one of the tables.

"What? Jealous?" she asked, without really caring.

"What's there to be jealous of?"

Revan did a mock shot-through-the-heart expression and shook her head.. Seeing Carth slightly embarrassed, she said: "All right, all right, no need to start sweating. I know my allowances, don´t worry. But one thing's for sure – we're going to a party tonight."

"A party? With the Sith?" he skeptically repeated.

"Never underestimate the power of Tarisian ale." Revan answered. Seeing Carth smile briefly was a sign that her operation was a success.

"If you say so. We should get going now – there's nothing else interesting around here."

There actually was one more person that wanted to speak to Revan – a tall man, clad in Mandalorian armor from head to toe was standing near the exit.

"I've been watching you in the dueling ring. Not bad for an amateur. I´m tempted to step out of retirement and show you what it's like to fight against a real champion." The tone of his voice and the proud statements made Revan realize that he was none other than Bendak Starkiller, the infamous death-match duelist.

"But I only fight in death-matches, and not many people are willing to step into the ring, knowing they'll never come out. How ´bout you, Stranger? You think you've got what it takes?"

"You´re on, Bendak! Name the time and place!" she challenged.

"Finally, some fresh meat. It'll take some time to set it up – Ajuur will contact you when everything's ready. No point sticking around here. I'll be back when it's time for you to die!" With that, Bendak left the cantina.

"Um…was that really necessary?" Carth asked her.

"Yes. I hate stuck-up people who judge me by my appearance." Revan briefly answered through gritted teeth. "But he was right about one thing – no point sticking around here. Let´s go, I think I'll stop for some supplies in the medical facility, it should be nearby."

XXX

Except for the fact that both of them knew what lied underneath the glamorous surface of Taris, neither Revan nor Carth could wish for a better investigation. The streets were filled with Sith patrols, but none of them paid the slightest attention to either of them. Revan was a bit unused to being a background person, but she knew very well what danger they would be in if someone recognized her. The medical facility was near, just as she remembered.

Although the galaxy was in motion, the day-to-day life on Taris practically remained the same for the past five years. Once they entered the building, a mid-aged black man raised his head from some papers and smiled once he saw the newcomers.

"Welcome to my medical facility. I can see from your exotic appearance that you´re off-worlders. But no one ever said that Zelka Forn refused to give medical care to anyone just because they weren't from Taris. Do you require healing or medical supplies? I can heal almost every injury or sickness – except for the rakghoul disease, of course."

"We'd like to purchase some medical supplies, could you show us what you have available?"

"Certainly, miss. Medpacks, antidotes, implants – whatever you need."

Using some of the credits Revan won thanks to her dueling carrier and some Pazaak games with the local champion Niklos, they purchased some healing kits and an antidote. Since the lower levels were quite unpredictable, Carth suggested that they purchase the bio-package implant Zelka was offering. Revan got the hint – rakghoul poison wasn't a pleasant thing. It couldn't cure the bites, but it could slow the effect. Slightly.

"Thank you, I think that'll be everything."

"Of course. Do you require anything else?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew something about Republic escape pods crashing into the Undercity."

Zelka frowned, but Revan began to notice his sudden tension and the fact that he paled a bit.

"I am too busy with running the medical facility – I don´t know anything about the escape pods!"

"You can tell us. We won't betray your secret." Revan answered with the slightest Jedi Mind Trick.

"Well, you don´t look like you´re with the Sith. I suppose I could tell you…or better yet, show you. Come with me."

He checked that no one was following them and opened the door to the laboratory. After they entered, he quickly shut it. But Carth and Revan were distracted by the sight in front of them. Two Republic soldiers were within thick glass tubes, surrounded by a strange healing substance. They both wore breath masks and seemed unconscious.

"Since the space battle overhead, people have been bringing in these Republic soldiers. Their injuries are terrible – most won't survive. The only thing I can do is make sure that their last days are comfortable." Zelka explained.

"Well, for that you have my thanks. It's good to know that at least some of these men ended up in compassionate hands." Carth said flatly.

"I´d hate to imagine what the Sith would do to them if they found these soldiers. Fortunately, the Sith haven't returned after their first investigations."

Revan still gazed at the tubes. During the war, she scarcely visited the medical facility if it didn't regard her own injuries (which she mostly healed on her own, not that there were many).

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She heard herself ask. "We're friendly with the Republic, these soldiers served on the same ship we did."

There was compassion in her words, but her eyes glittered the metallic gold they bore not long ago. She felt no empathy for them. It was a cover up because of Onasi – if she was supposed to work with him, he had to believe they were on the same side. And joining the Republic fleet sort of implied you liked the Republic.

"I´m afraid there's nothing anyone can do for these soldiers." Zelka sighed. "But you said you were on the ship that exploded above the planet a few days ago – do you need healing?"

"Actually, you should have a look at Alexa here – she smacked her head pretty badly after we crashed." Carth suggested.

"I´m all right, I don´t need healing." Revan objected.

"Now, now, miss. It's better safe than sorry. It'll just take a few minutes. Could you wait outside, please?" Zelka asked Carth. He nodded and the door closed in behind him.

Zelka gave Revan a reassuring smile and motioned her to sit down. Taking out an instrument, he folded her sleeve and began checking her pulse.

"Regular. Do you feel pain when you walk or make fast motions?"

"No, I´m fine. I was just knocked unconscious, that's all."

"I see. Your memory is intact, no blanks? Do you remember everything?"

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine."

"Very well, miss. I just need to do a few more tests."

After several scannings, Zelka smiled. "You´re free to go, miss. You´re completely alright, both physically and mentally."

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

Zelka shook his head, still smiling, "Oh, no, no – healing is for free. No charge."

"That's very generous of you. Well, thank you. I guess I should be going now."

XXX

"Davik says you missed your last payment." A malevolent voice said when they left the medical facility. Carth nudged Revan and she noticed two bounty hunters bullying a merchant.

"_Davik doesn't like you missing payments. "_ The Aqualish bounty hunter added.

"Here, take 50 credits! It's all I have!" the merchant squealed. "That should buy me some time…right?"

"Sorry, you´re outta time. It's all or nothing now."

"But…I have no more credits."

"That's too bad. Davik´s gonna want to make an example of you. You´re coming with us! "

The merchant's eyes widened and he backed up to the wall in fear.

"No…help, anyone, please! They're going to kill me!"

"I know we have to be careful about not attracting attention to ourselves…but are we just going to let them take that guy away?" Carth asked Revan in a whisper.

"Hold on – looks like we've gotten ourselves a witness here." The human bounty hunter noted, spotting the pair.

_  
"Davik doesn't like witnesses."_ The Aqualish added in a threatening tone.

Revan didn't like being treated like some common trash – it was time for lessons. "I don´t like your attitude. I better teach you a lesson."

"Guess we'll have to teach you to mind your own business! "

The bounty hunters drew their vibroblades, so Revan did the same, whirling around and killing both hunters with one stroke without the intervention of others. The merchant sighed in relief, but still seemed to be distressed.

"Thank you! You've saved my life! Those bounty hunters were going to take me away and kill me! My wife told me not to take a loan from Davik. It's not good to own a crime lord money – he'll just keep sending more bounty hunters after me! Now I can´t pay him back!"

"You'll think of something, I´m sure." Carth commented.

"Perhaps. Well, thank you again. I´m getting out of here before any more of Davik´s goons show up. You should do the same." And he hurried off.

XXX

It wasn't that hard to find the Sith apartment – the entire complex was practically shaking with the loud music. Revan stopped several feet before the door, checking the situation.

"Listen, maybe I should go in alone and call you after those Sith are unconscious, I´d have a hard time thinking up a reason why I didn't came alone and what our relationship is. We could make stupid mistakes and blow our cover."

"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Sit here and wait for you?" Carth demanded.

"Check out the security of the elevator to the Lower City." Revan suggested. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Carth nodded and disappeared behind the corner. But Revan decided it might be fun to explore the apartments before she went to the party. Only one was really locked tight. She sliced the lock without problems, revealing a desperate looking man. When he saw Revan, his eyes widened.

"Please! You don´t have to kill me! I'll have Davik´s money if he just gives me a little more time! Here, take these 50 credits! Just don´t tell Davik I´m hiding here!" The weakness in his aura was making her sick.

"Give me the credits." Revan coldly hissed, twirling her vibroblade a bit. The man winced and immediately gave her the credits.

"They're yours, take them!"

She swiftly cut his arm off. Then he lost his head. Revan searched his belongings for a datapad that identified him as Largo, a guy who owned Davik, big time. She already knew Davik didn't like people who didn't pay on time, so there had to be a bounty on the guy's head. Now just to collect it in the Lower City… Revan walked to the Sith apartment door. Not surprisingly, Yun opened it for her.

"Hey, you made it! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show!"

"And miss a party like this? You´re kidding, right?" Revan said in all truth. She could already smell the alcohol in the air and made a mental note not to drink anything.

"You have to try this Tarisian ale, it's fantastic!" Yun wrapped an arm around Revan´s shoulders, dragging her inside. "We should have conquered this planet ages ago!"

"Careful, Yun." A female Sith told him. "That wine's got quite the kick. A couple more bottles and we'll all be passed out on the floor!" she said with a laugh.

He waved her off, obviously with trouble keeping balance. "Who cares, Sarna, we're not on duty tomorrow – let´s live a little! C'mon, drink up!"

Sarna handed a drink to Revan, who took it, but then spilled it in a footlocker when they weren't looking. After several boring conversations when the Sith were telling Revan a bit about their day-to-day work at the base or asking her about her travels, Yun´s grip on her shoulder has considerably weakened and, one by one, the Sith collapsed to the ground. Only Revan remained sitting on the couch, smiling smugly.

"Sweet dreams, rancor dung." Revan quietly said as she showed Yun´s arm out of the way and opened the apartment door. Carth was already standing outside, watching a chronometer.

"Fifteen minutes exactly." He said without looking at her. "You´re good."

"Come on, our party goers are sound asleep. It'll take them several hours to recover, maybe even several days, if we're lucky." With that, they carefully walked past the sleeping Sith and reached several backpacks. There was a Sith uniform within each of them.

"So what about the security?" she asked while adjusting the armor.

"A single guard, only authorized Sith patrols are allowed to go there. This armor is a good idea, by the way. What happened to the Sith?"

Revan smiled briefly before putting on the helmet. It was almost like her Sith mask, except for the fact that her specially crafted mask was a lot more comfortable. The armor granted little protection, but the Sith always relied more on their own abilities and flexibility was one of the primary advantages.

"Tarisian ale." Revan´s voice was mechanized now, just like with most Sith troopers.

"Uh huh. Now I see why they say off-worlders can´t handle it." Carth noted.

Once they entered the Upper City, Revan could feel that the people were trying to keep their distance out of fear. It was rather refreshing.

"Hey, look/hic/ it's the Shith!" A drunk man called out at them when they were passing.

"Yeah, I´m like /hic/ sooo scared." Another one said.

"Careful." The third one warned. "We don´t want trouble with the Shith."

"Too late, scum!" Revan hissed, killing one of the taunting men with her vibroblade. Carth´s aura showed shock, but the other Sith on the street paid no attention to that. The other drunk men bolted away, whimpering in fear.

"Was that really necessary?" Carth whispered to her when they moved on.

"It's what a Sith would have done." Revan objected.

No one dared to talk to them until they reached the Lower City elevator.

"Another patrol heading down to the Lower City, eh?" The guard asked before they had a chance to say anything. "Good luck… I've heard it's pretty rough down there. There's a big swoop gang war going on, you know. You better watch yourselves: those gangs dare take a shot at anyone - even us! It's too bad we don´t have the manpower to sweep those slums clean."

When the elevator door opened in front of them and they began their descent, Revan began to think that it was almost too easy.

XXXX

I thought it might be good to put in an interlude right here, but then I figured that with the dream, it was slightly unnecessary. Yet. But expect an interlude with **my** (my own, my precious!!! Ahem, sorry…) characters – Jedi Master Esper Darai and his Zabrak apprentice, Gavrilla Zene. Why am I writing about two made-up characters in a KoTOR story? What significance do they have? And just what is their connection to Revan? You'll have to wait and see!   
This interlude is still "in the works" - I´m just writing my first draft now. It may take a few days… but the weekend's here soon, so I hope to update by then.


	4. Intermezzo I: Birth of a Savior

Author's Notes: Mwahahahahaha! It's alive! It's alive!!!... Ahem, sorry, my bad...

Anyway, here's the first intermezzo... I thought I'd make this another KoTOR story, instead of crossing it with "From the Ashes", but for reasons I can't tell you yet, I needed these flashbacks. You'll see when we get to the good stuff...

Dark Lord Daishi – Glad you like it. Here's the update.

MilenaSkywalker – Um... I'll quote my Revan from the chapter after the revelation. "Depends on my mood." Maybe I'll do both, who knows? The Force works as it will. Either way, notice the word "romance", after action/adventure. That could change a lot... but you can bet your lightsaber she won't instantly fall for Carth... if she falls for Carth at all. grin

Intermezzo I – Birth of a Savior

XXX

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step."

Lao-C'

XXX

Darkness. There was nothing else. Pain...suffering...death...

Another of the worlds struck by the Mandalorians. Raided and destroyed.

Jedi Master Esper Darai shook his head. There was nothing they could do, even if the Council would agree to send a taskforce to drive the beasts from the face of this planet. Still, it was no important world... or so the Senate would say. Deralia was not as important as, say, Coruscant or Manaan, or a strategic world on an important trade route like Ruuria or Telos. But the loss of so many innocent people was crushing. This world, though it had several larger cities, was quite similar to Dantooine or Alderaan – peaceful and relatively unprotected. There was nothing the inhabitants could do against the invaders. And since there were no important industrial or political areas here, the Mandalorians rather destroyed it than let the Republic have it. Since it was so remote and settlements were scarce, the Senate didn't view this attack as a threat. Not yet. But it was still just a matter of time before they would be on the brink of war. It was only a matter of time. Perhaps mere days separated them from a full-scale attack.

He sighed and shook his head once again, his green eyes scanning the landscape once more. Darai was a human man, wise beyond his years (as many commented, since he began training his second apprentice at 40, after receiving the Jedi Master title for training the first one), dark skinned and dark haired.

"Master?" a light female voice asked behind him. Darai didn't turn. Gavrilla Zene, his apprentice, took his silence as an approval to speak.

"We have sent teams to rescue whoever we can. Chances are that some civilians survived the attack."

"Look around you, Padawan." Darai told her distantly. "Death and destruction. Only someone strong in the Force could survive such an attack. We would have sensed such a presence. I don't believe the search will be of any use."

"You say it as if we should give up hope.""Never give up hope. But do not stray into false dreams, either, my apprentice."The young Zabrak nodded, joining her Master in observing the landscape. Chaos. Fire. Death. It was all she could see.

"Why does the Senate not interfere, Master?" Gavrilla asked, "Why don't they aid their own people? The Mandalorians could attack the Republic any day. With these resources..."

Darai's sigh made her stop. She sensed he wanted to speak.

"You speak the truth, Gavrilla. But intergalactic politics are not the concern of the Jedi. We are keepers of the peace, not politicians."

"Neither are we soldiers, Master."

Darai smiled at that. "True." He sighed. Young his apprentice might be, but she was a fine Jedi already... she would be a valuable member of the Order, one day. She had a rebellious streak to her, true, but she was capable. Capable to see past the incompetence of the Senate.

"How long until they finish the search?"

"Several more hours. So far, we found several civilians hiding... though not many. The Mandalorians sure know how to destroy a perfectly good planet." Gavrilla sighed.

Chaos and death. Emotion and passion. Ignorance. No wonder they suspected the Sith had something to do with this. The Mandalorians fought for honor, but would probably not attack the Republic, if no one would encourage them to do so. It was a shame... but the time for heroics had not yet come. Not yet.

Her communicator flashed a bright blue light.

"Gavrilla, we have found another survivor. Tell your Master he must come see this for himself!" a man's voice told her.

"Of course, Master Namir," she quickly replied. Even with her slightly rebellious nature, she knew better than talk back at a Jedi Master. Her life's ambition was to prove herself worthy of one day becoming a Master herself. And so far, she was doing most finely. The fact that she knew it only made her press on.

"You don't need to repeat what Master Namir said, Gavrilla." Darai said with a smile. "If he says it's important, it probably is."

The Zabrak nodded. They were actually quite close Master Namir's location, so she couldn't understand why the otherwise calm human would seem so stunned by something. Still, better safe than sorry, like she always said. A speeder was ready for them, almost immediately. The lightweight airspeeders the Jedi had with them were small, fast and safe – perfect means of transportation on a world like this. Gavrilla guided the vehicle through the plains. Even from afar, she could sense that the spot they were headed to was heavily damaged. It revealed itself to be a larger city. But for her and especially for Darai, locating Master Namir wasn't difficult. He was on the outskirts of the city, along with quite a few other Jedi – healers, mostly. There was no one left to fight here... it was rare to find a Guardian among the party. She was one. But she only came along because Darai was famous for his healing abilities and he thought she might learn something from a search-and-rescue mission.

Master Namir was waiting for them in front of the wreckage, obviously waiting for them. He was a tall mid-aged blonde haired human man. Like most of the other Jedi present there, he wore their traditional robes of an auburn color.

Gavrilla shifted slightly. Some of the Masters didn't like the unusual robes she favored. The long blood-red robe she wore was combined with dark brown leather, shielding her torso better than the usual robes would. Red, of course, meant darkness in people's auras. But the traditional robes weren't a uniform – every Padawan and Jedi could wear what they wished. Calming herself, she stuck a loose strand of her otherwise braided jet-black hair behind her ear. Like most Zabrak, her face bore several tattoos, reflecting her culture and beliefs. Darai, being familiar with the meaning of the markings and the fact that Zabrak, male and female alike liked to use them to express themselves, encouraged her to use them.

The speeder stopped and the two Jedi stepped out of it. Gavrilla bowed to Master Namir, but Darai only nodded slightly. Namir did the same.

"I apologize for interrupting your search, Gavrilla." He politely told the Zabrak woman.

"We were nearby, Master, and the others can search without us."

"So what's so fascinating here, Master Namir?" Darai asked, slightly formally.

"Ah, yes. I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't... intriguing, to say at least. We found a survivor among the wreckage here and... well, come see her for yourselves."

Namir led them through the 'camp', if it could be called that. Some tents were set out, providing shelter for those who were in need of healing. They entered one of them, to find a female human Jedi healing the aforementioned survivor. At least, that was how it seemed. The survivor in question shocked Gavrilla, to say at least. How could someone like that survive this kind of massacre?

It was a girl. She couldn't be older than five. Her hair was golden and the eyes that gazed around the room warily and friendly at the same time were cornflower blue. But the aura the Jedi sensed didn't match her appearance at all. It showed strength of will and energy... traits that were present, but yet undiscovered by the girl. Somehow, she sensed the newcomers and her eyes moved to them. The Jedi healer noticed the trio and bowed slightly.

"Masters, Padawan." She said simply.

"Thank you, Althea. Others need your assistance." The woman bowed once again and quietly left the room.

"So this is your surprise, Namir?" Darai asked, though there was no sarcasm in his voice. He sensed well enough that the girl was strong in the Force... perhaps even too strong. How could they have missed the presence of such a powerful Force adept?

Namir smiled. "Indeed. I think I can safely assume you are wondering how come you didn't sense her presence?" The pointed glance told him enough. "Ysalimiri, Esper. A small reptile with an amazing natural defense – it blocks out the Force." He explained when he saw Gavrilla's quizzical glance.

"Fascinating," she whispered.

"Who-who are you?" a young voice asked. It was the girl. Darai smiled and crouched next to the bed she was lying on. The only thing the girl had with her was a small bag of belongings, which she now hugged protectively.

"We're here to help you."

"Where is mom and dad?" the girl asked.

"My dear, they are probably one with the Force." Darai said, slightly sadly. "We will now be your family. You are strong in the Force. We will teach you to become a Jedi. Surely you have heard of the Jedi Order?"

The girl nodded, a slight smile finding its way to her face.

"Everyone has... but that means I'll never see mom and dad again, right?" Sadness crept into her voice.

Darai sighed. "Dear child, there is nothing for you here now... only death. I don't wish to lie to you, young one – your parents are probably dead," the girl gasped slightly, "But to become a Jedi means to break all ties with family. You will start a whole new life... and if you succeed, you shall uncover a whole new world within yourself."

Tears fell down the girl's cheeks, but she didn't sob. The grief in her aura was clearly visible.

"Then... then if I have nothing left here... I-I guess I could come with you." She said.

"Where... where will we go?"

"Coruscant." Namar answered. "To the High Council. They shall determine whether you are to be accepted into the Order or not. You will be accepted, I'm sure of that." He added when he saw the girl's eyes widen. The girl blinked, but didn't say anything at all. She nodded slightly. Gavrilla, who stood with Namar in the background, smiled. Despite all the horrors this girl went through, she was still strong. Remarkable, to say at least.

"I am Jedi Master Esper Darai. This is my apprentice Gavrilla Zene," Darai said, motioning to Gavrilla, "And Jedi Master Namar." Namar smiled at the girl, who also smiled slightly. "And what is your name, young one?"

The girl's smile widened when Darai offered her a hand to shake. Finally, a gesture she understood.

"Revan." She said simply. And she took the hand.


	5. Chapter 3: Hunter

Disclaimer: Star Wars still belongs to LucasArts... damn. Either way, the only characters that belong to me are the original ones... bet you can tell which ones they are, since they're only in the interludes.

Author's notes: I actually expected to post this later, but I needed to give you guys an explanation. Firstly, I'm sure you've noticed the title's changed. The reason is in my bio, if you want to read it. The only thing I will say here is that I apologize to Prisoner 24601 – title copying was not my intention, my deepest apologies for that. I didn't know there was another KoTOR story with the same title. I was ignorant. Then again, I'm a Sith, so I don't really follow the Jedi Code... but I apologize again.

Carthoholics, the first glimpses of romance are here, though I really don't know how far I'll go with the Carth romance. What do you think?

Anyway, I'm currently writing some interludes for the later part of the story – 'How Revan met Malak' (important: that is NOT the interlude's title – thank God) is already finished, tips on an interlude describing their relationship, anyone?

Taris is officially a wrap – it's ready to be posted, though the speed of it depends on the amount of reviews. I know, I'm evil (and damn proud of it, too!)

MilenaSkywalker: Well, that was the intent. I actually dislike the stories where the ending is always clear, LS goody-two-shoes Revan head-over-heels with Carth. That's one reason why I'm writing it like this – I assure you, she's not the one who'll be falling for him... not yet anyway. I assume you're a Carthoholic? Read on... Carth's the one who'll have to think up pick-up lines, not like in the game. :-D

Dark Lord Daishi – That was the intent. Read on... things are about to get interesting. Enter Mission and Zaalbar!

The ilver erpent – Here's the Lower City chapter.

EDIT: I seem to have a teensy bug with the brackets to identify alien languages...they don't seem to appear when I upload the fic, yet I write them in the fic... no idea how I could remove that – it worked for Chapter 2... so they´re hereby replaced by italics, that seem to work. You´ll notice that, I´m sure. I changed it in Chapter 2, too.

Oh, and lyrics added to the Prologue. Check them out – maybe you´ll figure something out.

Enjoy.

X X X X

Chapter 3 – Hunter

X X X X

The Lower City was quite the slum – just the way Revan remembered it. Seeing as Sith weren't exactly welcome down there, just as the Upper City guard told them, the pair quickly stripped off the Sith uniforms, putting them back into the backpacks they were carrying just in case, since they figured they would need the uniforms soon enough. The worst thing that could happen was the scene they walked into: a group of thugs, probably a swoop gang was opposing another gang.

"_You Beks are nothing but bantha fodder! The Vulkars are the strongest!_" a thug taunted.

"_We'll show you who´s the strongest!"_ a Rodian Bek shouted back. Unfortunately, the Beks were slaughtered by the other gang.

"_More strangers!"_ their leader shouted at the sight of Carth and Revan.

Revan merely rolled her eyes as the thugs charged at them. Usually, she would deal with the bunch of street thugs with a regular Force Storm. Since that was out of the question while with Onasi, she chose the second option – deal with them manually. Carth spared her the effort by shooting them quicker than they could notice.

"You know, maybe this will be a smooth cooperation after all." Revan noted, though not without slight sarcasm. He didn't catch that, so he shot her a smile.

Seeing as there probably would be some gangs on the way, she entered the apartments and searched them for "free equipment" as Revan called it. Since the apartments were mostly filled with corpses, Carth had to admit that there was no point leaving good weapons and armor to waste. One particular strong security crate caught Revan´s attention – it was surrounded by holoprojectors. There was a message on it:

"Gilthos: Sorry I couldn't be there with you, but here's the package I promised. Remember, activate the holographic security system in the proper order to open it or... BOOM! Just activate the holograms in the same order that they joined the band. Since you´re the Twisted Rancor Trio's manager, you should be able to figure out the code. I still think it is a mistake. Davik won't be happy if Ashana can´t fill in for her sister. And you don´t want to get Davik mad or you might never come out of that estate again. Anyway, good luck. And if this works, think about what a great chapter it'll make in that biography of the band you've been working on."

Fortunately, there was a footlocker nearby. And the datapad she looted was titled "The Twisted Rancor Trio" – the complete biography of the band. She could hear blaster fire from outside, but that only meant that Onasi was effectively distracting the gangs, so she didn't bother assisting him. She activated the holograms in the order the datapad read and found an Echani fiber armor in the security crate, into which she happily changed immediately – the Republic clothing she wore was a bad fashion statement in her option and she could pose as a merc now. Still, she kept the tan trousers, waistcoat and creamy shirt, just in case.

Only one apartment was locked. One glance at Carth told her that he thought they shouldn't go in. Precisely the reason why she sliced the lock.

"_Hey – you can´t come in here!"_ a green Twi´lek man shouted at them. _"This is a private apartment!"_

"What are you doing here? This place looks abandoned!" Revan demanded.

"_None of your business. Just turn around and go back the way you came, if you know what's good for you."_

Revan could sense some fear in his aura, but not much."Are you in some sort of trouble? Do you want to talk about it?"

He hesitated, _"I... I guess I could tell you. You'll probably find out on your own eventually, anyway. Zax is giving his bounties away like candy, or so I hear. My name's Matrik – I used to work for the Exchange, but all the violence and killing started to get to me. I knew what I was doing was wrong, so I turned state's evidence. My testimony helped put some of the biggest criminals on Taris away for life. But Davik didn't like seeing his friends go down, so he's got a bounty on my head."_

"Maybe there's some way I could help you out of this mess." Revan suggested. _Like expose you to Zax, perhaps._

"_I don't think there's much anyone could do. And I´m getting sick of running. I've decided to make my stand right here."_ he said with a sigh.

"Maybe you could fake your own death?" Carth said.

"_I've already thought of that."_ Matrik said, nodding, _"I even came up with a plan of how to do it. but I can´t pull it off while I´m holed up in here."_

"Tell me us plan and we might help you out." Revan glared at Carth for that one – they didn't need unnecessary problems.

"_The trick is getting Davik to buy it when there's no body found at the scene. If it looks like I died in a massive explosion, he won't be suspicious when my corpse never turns up."_ Matrik explained, _"If I had an accomplice go back and tell Davik that they were the one who set off the explosion to eliminate me, I think I´d be home free. I have some demolitions experience from my own days in the Exchange, so I could set it all up. But I´d need to get my hands on a permacrete detonator."_

"You've got one of those things, Alexa." Carth pointed out the detonator she bought in Kebla Yurt's shop in the Upper City.

"Yeah, but I thought I´d use it to destroy the guns guarding the Undercity elevator, not to help someone else." Carth glared at her. "Fine, take it. But if we won't be able to get down there, don't say I didn't warn you."

"_Let me see... "_ Matrik eagerly took it. _"Yes, this should do the trick. There won't be anything left of this apartment but some scorching on the walls after I set this bad boy off!"_ he began adjusting it on the floor. It took only a few seconds. _"Okay, the timer's set! No let´s get out of here before it blows!"_

They ran out of the apartment, stopping at a safe distance. Not surprisingly, the detonator blew up the entire apartment.

"_That was quite the blast!"_ Matrik chuckled, _"Don't go back there – the whole roof might cave in on your head. Look, I´m not a man for long goodbyes, but I want to say "thanks". If it wasn't for you, I'd be a dead man. But now I won't have to worry about any more bounty hunters coming after me. So good luck, and goodbye. Now that I'm "dead", I can't be seen wandering the streets."_ He shot them one more smile and quickly wandered off. There wasn't any apartment left to de-thug-ize, so they left as well.

X X X

Revan spotted a cantina on the left and made her way in, in hopes of maybe overhearing a conversation that may help them and fulfilling her promise to 'help' Dia. The first thing that caught her eye was a short man dressed in a blue jacket who was standing in the corner. Three Vulkars approached him. He obviously didn't seem very happy with that.

"Go away."

A Rodian wasn't at all satisfied with that. _"Hey, you no talk like that! We just want to say hi to big bad bounty hunter Calo Nord."_

"_Nah, this can´t be Calo Nord. He's supposed to be tough."_ A Twi'lek objected. _"This guy is nothing but a runt!"_

The short man remained calm. "One."

"_One? What that mean? You try to be funny, tough guy?"_ The Rodian asked.

"_You know who we are, Calo? We're members of the Black Vulkar gang!"_

the green Twi´lek Vulkar proudly stated, "You don´t want to be funny with us, tough guy."

"Two."

The Rodian goggled, _"Me no understand. One, two? Why he count? He trying to count how many of us is against him?"_

"_It's three against one, Calo. What do you think of those odds? Well? You have something more to say?"_

"Three." Calo impatiently added.

Now they saw why he was counting. Within seconds, a thermal detonator landed on the floor and exploded. Three shots were heard and the Vulkars dropped dead on the floor. Calo Nord left the bar and everyone stepped back when he was approaching.

"I told you to leave me alone." A young female voice said. "Now give me some space, bug-eye! Your breath smells like bantha poo-doo!"

Revan turned around and saw a blue Twi´lek girl with more Vulkars. The girl was very young, probably fourteen or fifteen, dressed in tan trousers, a black t-shirt and a white vest. She wore high black leather boots and had a black armband. Similar fabric was tied around her head tails, the style typical for Twi´leks. But the Rodians weren't discouraged.

"_Little girl should not be in bar. Bar no place for little girl. Little girl should run home now."_ a Rodian taunted.

"Who you calling a little girl, chubba face?" the Twi´lek remarked.

"_Little girl needs lesson in manners."_

"Just a sec, boys." The girl turned around to a six-foot tall Wookiee standing nearby, massacring a large supply of food fit for at least five humanoids. "Zaalbar, a little help, please? I need you to rip the legs off some insects."

"_Mission, I´m busy – they've just brought my food!"_ the obviously young Wookiee whined.

The girl – Mission – rolled her eyes, "Quit complaining – you can finish later! Besides, you need the exercise, so get over here." The Wookie sighed, but her reasoning was too good and so he left his plate.

"_We no want trouble with Wookiee. Our problem with you, little girl."_ the Rodian said, backing away from 'Big Z'.

"You've got a problem with me?" the girl frowned, "Then you've got a problem with Big Z. So, unless you wanna take on my furry friend, I suggest you greenies hop on outta here!" she finished with a satisfied grin.

"_Little girl lucky she has big friend!"_ another Rodian commented, but left the bar along with his companions.

Revan smirked. She knew very well aliens were never really welcome on Taris, but these two seemed to know how to hold their ground.

Probably feeling eyes on her, the girl spotted Revan and came to her with a smile.

"Say, I don´t know you and I know pretty much everyone in the Lower City. You must be new down here. I guess that makes me and Big Z your official welcoming committee." She chirped cheerfully.

"You speak Basic?" Revan was surprised. "I thought most non-human species preferred their own language."

The girl shrugged. "I grew up here, so I just became used to using the native language more often."

"You showed a lot of guts dealing with those Vulkars, kid." Carth interrupted. "You got a name?"

The girl was very quick when it came to talking. She was a lot friendlier than most people on Taris, maybe because of her youth.

"My name's Mission Vao and this is big Wookiee is my best friend Zaalbar." She said, pointing to the Wookiee, who returned to his food.

"I´m Alexa Denali. I´m sorry, but we have some business to finish here."

"You going? Yeah, this dive is pretty boring. No action around here." Still, she looked a bit sad. "Okay, well, nice meeting ya. Hope to see ya again sometime."

Then, she dragged the Wookiee out of the bar, although he once again complained that he hasn't finished eating.

Revan smiled briefly and headed to the music room, following Dia´s instructions. She saw a single human man standing there, so she assumed that it would be best to ask.

"Excuse me?" Revan began.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, didn't see you there. I was distracted by those Twi´lek dancers. Look at them waggle those head tails!" he said with a grin directed at the dancers. Revan rolled her eyes. He probably noticed that and got it all wrong.

"Don´t worry, baby. Alien girls aren´t really my thing. I´d much rather hang out with an attractive female of my own species."

He was very luck that they needed cash, as much as they could get.

"You´re the guy who put the bounty on Dia´s head. Holdan, right?" Revan asked.

"You´re here about that?" the smug smile faded a bit. "I can´t let her away with what she´s done. The wench cut me with her vibroblabe!"

"Um...why would she do that?" Revan innocently asked.

"Because she´s crazy!" Holdan said, frowning. "She started screaming that I was making advances and the next thing I knew she came out at me with a knife!"

"Yeah, right. Sounds to me like she was defending herself." Carth snapped. Holdan glared at him. Revan decided that she didn't like the slime and decided to help Dia instead.

"Keep your hormones in check, I want the bounty removed."

Holdan stared at her. "What? I can´t do that! Think how it would look. I work for Davik, I've got a certain reputation to uphold. I can´t let her get away with this! There has to be payback!" he hesitated for a moment. "Although, I do feel a little guilty about this. Dia´s a good-looking gal – it´d be a shame to kill her. Tell you what – I'll take 200 credits in exchange for lifting the bounty."

_Greedy little Hutt-spawn_. Revan thought. _Let´s see how well you resist my 'charms'._

"If you hire someone to kill her, it will look like you weren't man enough to do it yourself."

She pointed out with a hint of persuasion to back that up. If he wouldn't agree, she´s strengthen her command.

He scratched his chin. "Well... I guess you might be right. Besides, I've noticed some of the girls around here are giving me the cold shoulder since all this started. Okay, you win; Dia can live." Revan smirked darkly. "Don´t worry – I'll stick to my end of the bargain. I'll go tell Zax right now that the bounty is off the table."

He dashed in the direction of the bounty office and Revan followed him with a smug smile.

"And here I thought you were completely evil." Carth quietly noted with a smirk.

Revan shrugged. "I am. I just don´t like slimy ass-licking leery thugs who try to hit on me, that's all." And she went straight to the Hutt, Zax.

"_I've not seen you here before, human."_ Zax said as she approached him, _"You are new to the bounty office, yes? My name is Zax – I´m the one in charge here."_

"Oh, I know who you are." Revan said with a nod. "I've got a bounty I want to collect on and I heard you´re the person to go see."

"_That's right, human. So, who did you kill?"_ the Hutt asked.

"_There was this guy, Largo, who thought I was one of your bounty hunters. Suffice it say that I effectively filled in for them."_ Revan flatly said in Huttese. _"And a Twi´lek named Matrik met a rather messy end."_

"_I believe you, human."_ Zax nodded, "_I've heard reports of a rather large explosion and some of my people saw you buying a permacrete detonator. It's good that Matrik´s dead, but maybe you went overboard, human! Next time use a blaster, not a bomb. Like you said, bombs are messy. Largo should have known better than run. At least people will learn a lesson – if you own Davik money, pay! So, 300 credits each, here's 600 credits, human." _A green Twi´lek immediately handed her the money.

"_I want 400 credits for these bounties."_ Revan attempted to charm credits out of a Hutt.

Zax laughed, "_You are brave, human, to bargain with a Hutt! But I like you. Okay, 400 credits it is."_ The Twi´lek handed her 200 more credits._ "If you want to make more credits, there's two other government contracts. One's an assassin named Selven, the other is Bendak Starkiller. He's a famous death-match duelist. Between them they've killed hundreds of people. You do good work human. There's a lot of bounty hunters on this planet, but most of them are lazy."_

"Okay, I don´t see anything wrong with getting rid of people like that... as long as we don´t end up on the list of their victims." Carth noted.

"_I need some information about the Republic escape pods that crashed into the Undercity."_

"_Escape pods?"_ Zax obviously wanted to bargain with her about credits, but she backed up her request with the Force, _"Don´t bother with them. Black Vulkars probably stripped them clean by now."_

_  
"I don´t suppose they'd negotiate, right?"_ Revan asked with a smirk.

"_You´re looking to get shot?"_ Zax chuckled, _"Although... go talk to the Hidden Beks. Gadon Thek´s a smart man, he'll help."_

"_Thank you, Zax."_ Revan smirked.

"_Goodbye, human."_ Zax brightly said, _"You talk to me about bounties, if you want. And remember to come see me if you need information."_

X X X

"That went rather well." Revan commented after fifteen minutes, counting the credits she got from the bounties and the resident Pazaak player.

"You just actually charmed credits out of a Hutt." Carth shook his head in disbelief. "Is there anything you can´t do?"

"I´d say fly, but even that isn't impossible. Nothing is impossible."

"You´re starting to sound like a Jedi." Carth noted with a smirk.

"Repeat that and I will have to harm you, Onasi." Revan coldly said. "I loathe everyone that starts reciting the Jedi Code in your face whenever they get the slightest chance."

"Why sign up with the Republic, then? And, moreover, why would the Jedi specifically request you in the crew roster?"

Revan shrugged. "They often do things completely illogically. And to answer your first question, it was the best way to keep track of things. You never know when you get the chance to have your vengeance wish."

"Vengeance?" Carth repeated. "Against who?"

"Malak himself. Personal reasons." She added after a second.

"You've met him?"

"Yeah, several times." _More like several times every day until he was moronic enough to betray me. _"Who´s your vengeance against?"

"What makes you think that I have a vengeance wish?" He asked all-too-innocently.

"Maybe it's the I-don´t-trust-you-because-I-was-betrayed attitude you seem to have all the time?" Revan suggested.

"All right, I get the point. So yes, I have vengeance against Saul Karath."

"Ah, I guess that's understandable. He betrayed the Republic." Revan nodded.

"So why do you want vengeance against Malak?"

"I don´t pry into your personal affairs, why pry into mine?" Revan asked. "Besides, it's not like it would interest you."

"No, I´m all ears, beautiful."

Revan stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted to suggest that it's rather inappropriate to call someone you´re supposed to work with "beautiful", but then decided to use a different approach.

"I like the sound of that." She said, smiling slightly.

"Which? The fact that I'm all ears or the beautiful part?" he innocently asked.

"The all ears part. Now you´re finally listening to me!" she said with a victorious smirk.

He blinked, but then chuckled. "You never cease to amuse me. Well, then, I guess 'gorgeous' will have to do then, won't it?"

"Have it your way, sexist worm."

"Is that it?" he taunted, laughing. "You can do better than that! C'mon, are you afraid you'll hurt my feelings or something?"

"You´re right – that's not the right phrase. But I think Lobotomized Gammorean suits you perfectly." She acidly said.

"Ouch." He faked a hurt expression. "Well, I guess "beautiful" doesn't sound so bad in comparison, huh?"

Surprisingly, Revan found herself laughing as well. She shook her head. "You´re such a pain, do you know that?"

"Guilty as charged." he admitted. "Fine, if you'll tell me later."

"Don´t push your luck." Revan warned.

"Are you always like this?"

"What? Charismatic, brilliant and funny?" she feinted thinking about it. "Yeah, you could say so."

"That's one way to put it." He said with a grin.

X X X

The armed lookout was all Revan needed to see to tell that she finally found the Bek Base. It was a black woman, armed with a vibroblade. When she saw them approaching, she immediately gripped the vibroblade she was holding.

"Hey! You can´t just walk in here! This is the Hidden Bek base! How do I know you´re not some Vulkar spy sent to kill Gadon Thek?"

_Why, hello to you too._

Revan frowned. She didn't like the woman's attitude, but it was understandable, considering the situation.

"I need Gadon´s help. I was told to speak with him."

"A lot of people want to go in and speak to Gadon. He's like a hero to the common folk. But the days of the Hidden Bek open door policy are gone. But between the Sith conquest and the Vulkar attacks, Gadon has many more enemies than he used to. We're very careful about who we let in. How can I tell you´re not a spy, lady?" the guard growled.

"You can't." Revan shrugged. "You can either attack me or give me a chance to prove my words. Who knows – maybe I could be an ally against all those enemies."

The woman thought about it for a moment, but Carth could see she was convinced. So far, Alexa's charm worked on every single informant they could find. Impressive. Maybe even disturbing. The lady certainly knew how to get under someone's skin.

"Well, we do need all the help we can get" the woman admitted. "And you don´t look like one of the Sith." _Really? I have to change my image, then._ "Besides, it's not like you could harm Gadon in the heart of his own base. Not with Zaerdra watching his back!" she added, smirking. "Alright then – go in and speak to Gadon if you want. Just be sure to be on your best behavior – the Hidden Beks are watching you!"

_Ooh, now I´m like, sooo scared,_ She practically heard Malak say. Revan didn't know whether to wince or grin at the thought.

X X X

The Bek base was nothing really special – the main hall had the look of an average swoop lounge, but it was way bigger. There weren't any security cameras visible, but the computer control room on their left must have had a security system that would be protecting the base. Many Beks were in the main hall, but none of them paid much attention to the newcomers. They were all too busy with their own work – checking swoop parts, chatting or storing supplies. Most of them were aliens, though –Twi'leks, Aqualish or Rodian Beks were everywhere.

There was a larger computer console near one of the locked doors. A dark skinned man was sitting behind it. When they came closer, they saw that he was about forty years old, his head shaven and his eyes of a strange white color. It became obvious that those weren't his real eyes, merely mechanical replacements. Revan could only wonder what terrible accident must have happened to him.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, however, a Twi´lek blocked their way. The woman wore a military suit (obviously a security guard) and was mostly purple, but her face and a bit of her head tails were of a lemon yellow color.

"Hold it right there! Who are you and what is your business with Gadon?" she snapped.

"Calm down, Zaerdra!" the human she was protecting snapped back. "No one's going to try anything here in our own base. It would be a suicide mission."

"You´re too trusting, Gadon!" said the Twi'lek, turning to the man behind the console who spoke. "Brejik and his Vulkars want you dead. Any person we don´t know is a potential threat, and it's my job to make sure you're safe."

"So we attack any stranger that comes along on sight? Like the Vulkars do? I'll never let it come to that. Give them some air and let them speak."

A bit disappointed, Zaerdra nodded. "As you wish." She took a step back. "But I've got my eye on you! Try anything, and you'll be vaporized before you can say 'Vulkar spy!'" she added icily.

Gadon shook his head and stepped forth from behind the console.

"I apologize to you both. You'll have to forgive Zaerdra. Ever since my accident, she has been a bit too over-zealous with her security duties. She seems to forget that I can take care of myself." He smiled. "I´m Gadon Thek, leader of the Hidden Beks."

He shook hands with Revan, who smiled as well, her eyes filled with glee as she saw Zaerdra sulk.

"Greetings. I am Alexa Denali. I was told that you could help us in our search. We seek any information about the Republic escape pods and, if possible, about a Republic official named Bastila Shan."

"The escape pods?" Gadon repeated. "You know, I heard the Sith have been asking around about them as well."

"They might be spies, Gadon! They might be working for the Sith!" Zaerdra was back in her 'I-see-you' mood.

Gadon shook his head. "No, no. If the Sith thought we knew anything, they'd have a battalion of troops kicking down our door! No, I think this off-worlder has her own agenda. Judging by your concern for that Republic officer, I´d say you´re a friend of the Republic. Are you?"

"Are you?" Revan asked.

Gadon laughed, obviously expecting such a reaction. "The Sith conquer the planet and push us around like dirt. Do you really believe I would support such ruthless beasts? No, miss. The Republic was treating us well and we respect it. A shame that this war isn't much in their favor. I believe you can trust us."

"I see. Yes, we are friendly with the Republic. I wish I could tell you more, but I have my orders. We've been assigned to protect Bastila Shan under any circumstances. If you've heard the name at least in passing, please tell me what you can." The polite approach was incredibly convincing.

"I suppose I could tell you what I know. It's not like it would do any harm to my gang. But it could cause trouble for the Vulkars...and that's okay in my book." He finished, grinning.

Revan shot a glance at Carth, who was carefully listening to every word.

"Several escape pods crashed into the Undercity. The Vulkars stripped the pods clear before we had a chance to arrive there – bet they now have problems with Davik, seeing as he wanted to search the pods too. Your Republic friend survived the crash, but she isn't in a very good situation right now. We Beks don´t believe in intergalactic slavery, but the Vulkars aren´t so picky. They took her prisoner."

"So, what will happen to her now?" Revan asked.

"Normally, the Vulkars would take a captured slave to the slave market and sell her to the highest bidder or maybe Davik...but a Republic officer is no ordinary catch." Gadon noted.

"They still think Bastila´s just a Republic officer. That could work to our advantage. Maybe she'll even find a way to escape the Vulkar Base on her own." Carth pointed out.

"Well, it won't help you find her, I'm afraid." Gadon sighed. "She´s too valuable to leave with the Vulkar scum at the base. Brejik probably has her someplace safe before the swoop race."

"Swoop race?" Carth asked. "What's that got to do with it?"

"You haven't heard? Every year, there's the Annual Season Opener on Taris. It's for gangs only and each of the gangs has to offer a share of the prize. And guess who the Vulkars offered up as the grand prize."

"Bastila." Revan answered bitterly. "So our only chance of rescuing her is winning the race. How do I enter it?"

"As I said, it's for gangs only. I could let you race under the Hidden Bek banner – no rider would give up their prize. But before I help you, you must help me."

"What do you need?"

"My technicians have developed a prototype accelerator. With it, you can outrun any swoop in the race. But the Vulkars stole it to assure their victory. Get the accelerator back from the Vulkar base and I'll help you enter the race. Getting in won't be easy, however. The front doors are locked tight. But I know someone who could get you in the back way...Mission Vao."

"Mission?" Zaerdra was astonished. "Gadon, you can´t be serious! She´s just a kid! How can she help them with this?"

"Mission has explored every part of the Undercity. If anyone can get them into the Vulkar Base, it's her."

"I've met Mission in the Cantina. Blue Twi´lek girl, about fourteen with a six foot tall Wookiee, right? She said she was going here." Revan noted.

"Don´t worry – she and her Wookiee friend Zaalbar spend most of their time exploring the sewers. She´s probably there right now. But you'll need a way to get into the Undercity. Lucky for both of us, I have some Sith papers right here. Their original owners never completed their tasks – I´m sure you'll use them well. In exchange, I'd like the Sith uniforms you have there." Gadon said, pointing at the backpacks they were carrying.

Zaerdra was about to jump at them again, but Gadon silenced her with a single glance – no Sith would give up their uniforms and these two unhanded them without question. In fact, they seemed quite relieved to get rid of them.

"So we have a deal. Since you already met Mission, I've no doubt she will help you. Return when you get the accelerator. I would advise you to hurry – the race is in two days, you know, and we want you to practice racing as much as you can."

Revan yawned as they left the Hidden Bek base. She looked at her chronometer – late night, Tarisian local time. "We can go to the Undercity tomorrow – I need some sleep. This search and rescue thing is kind of exhausting."

Carth nodded and they headed back to the Upper City, making a beeline for their apartment. Revan didn't even bother throwing her boots off as she collapsed on the bed and drifted into dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 4: Dead Dream

Author's Notes: The title refers to the Outcasts´ dreams of the Promised Land. So will a wonderful quote I found and will appear in the next fic – I just can´t seem to help myself. It's too fitting. And I think I found something fit for the big revelation and the final battle between (alignment/Force using class whitened) Revan and Malak.

And so we move down to the scary Undercity. Kids, don't worry – Revan knows how to decapitate and dismember (check your dictionary for the meaning) her enemies quite well. No one's going to die. Except for some rakghouls. And some Gammoreans. And… ah, screw it!

The Silver Serpent – it says Action/Adventure/**Romance**so I guess there's gonna be some romance… though I intend to surprise you guys. I've had my fill of Revan/Carth and right now, I constantly keep rejecting our very own flyboy when I play KoTOR. Carthoholics please don't kill me – I like Carth, I´m just annoyed by the whole romance thing between him and Revan. There's too much of that kind of fics out there. I want this one to be different. No femslash, though. We'll just see how Rev interacts with the other characters and then decide… but Carth _will_ fall for her, no matter what. Read on.

MilenaSkywalker – I drove you out of depression? Wow... glad to be of help. No Carthoholic? Ah, then everything's quite alright. I write Revan like I think she should respond – the things she says are mostly things I would have said in the same situation, but I sure as hell can´t swing such a mean lightsaber. That's why this fic is so much fun. Oh, and 340945788 to you too. :)

Dark Lord Daishi – he dammed well should. But Paranoid Pilot remains Paranoid Pilot. Plus, he has no idea what ickle Alexa Denali is truly capable of. Thanks for thinking it so funny. Read on.

X X X X

**Chapter 4 – Dead dream**

X X X X

Revan was awoken by the Tarisian sun, but she stayed in bed in the hopes of getting some more rest. Carth's snoring, however, was difficult to ignore. She sat up and threw the nearest object – a datapad – at him. It hit his forehead. And it didn't wake him. Shaking her head in frustration, she grabbed her vibroblade and went out to the cantina to have some breakfast and kill a certain death-match duelist. Not surprisingly, Bendak Starkiller was waiting for her.

"You ready for the fight, Stranger?" he jeered. "Got your beauty sleep?"

"Yeah, I want to look good when I'll be standing over your corpse." Revan coolly replied.

Bendak laughed, but lead the way to the arena. The announcer introduced Bendak as frightening as he could and literally made it sound that Revan was totally insane to challenge him.

"LET THE DEATH-MATCH BEGIN!" he finally shouted.

Bendak immediately began throwing frag grenades at her. She couldn't use the Force to push them back, so she had to let them hit the ground and dodge them. One hit too close and bruised her left arm. She shrieked in pain, but held her ground. Then, in the confusion from the blasts, she cast fear into Bendak´s mind and drained him of most of his energy to heal her own wounds. He was decapitated before he knew it.

"Bendak is down, it's over, the fight is over!" The announcer boomed, "Bendak Starkiller is down! BENDAK STARKILLER IS DEAD! ALL HAIL THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER, THE GREATEST DUELIST TO EVER GRACE THE RINGS OF TARIS!!!" Revan looted Bendak´s corpse of his blasters and credits, then punched the air several times as a victory sign. The crowd roared and applauded her.

As she stepped out of the ring, even the duelists applauded her. She overheard Duncan telling Gerlon: "This is great! She beat Bendak! She´s a legend! Whoever asks me, I can tell them I was the first duelist the Mysterious Stranger ever beat in a match! I´m going to be famous!"

She sniggered at that. Ajuur seemed to be the one that was in the biggest shock.

"_Bendak Starkiller is dead!"_ Ajuur goggled at her. _"I can´t believe it! Bendak never looses! That was a great fight! Best duel I've ever seen!"_ he congratulated her.

Revan smirked. "I know, I know, I´m a living legend. Now, where's my cut?"

"_I'll give you a bonus for this time only, Stranger, for setting your life on risk."_ Ajuur decided_. "Biggest purse I ever handled. Plus, you get to keep those blasters Bendak used. Too bad no one will fight you now, Stranger. I´m sorry to say it, but your dueling career's over."_

"No problem. It earned me good money, anyway." Revan shrugged.

"_Everyone will be talking about you now, Stranger. They'll all know you were the one who killed Bendak Starkiller. You´re going to be famous."_ The Hutt commented.

Revan didn't care much for that or the clapping that echoed behind her as she left the cantina. She wanted to return to the apartment, but met Carth at the complex entrance. He seemed frustrated.

"You could have at least left a note you were leaving."

Revan shrugged, "Does it matter? If a datapad flying at your forehead doesn't wake you, what can?" she noted.

"You threw a datapad at me?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah." She smirked, "If you have a wife, I pity her for having to endure the snoring." Carth didn't sulk as she expected him to do, just looked away from her and frowned.

"I´d prefer not to discus that, Alexa." He coolly said. Revan sensed bitterness and anger flash across his aura, stronger than before.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Carth." She noted, finally using his first name. It was the 'trust-me-I'm-an-ally' approach, "But if you want to talk, I'll listen."

"I… no. Not now. You probably mean well, but I´m not accustomed to talk much about my past… at all, actually." He admitted.

"Fine, I won't pry." Revan said flatly, "How 'bout we go kill some rakghouls?" she suggested. "That ought to cheer you up."

"Thanks." He sarcastically remarked.

"No problem. That reminds me," she took out Bendak´s personal blaster, "Here. A present from Bendak Starkiller." She added to answer his quizzical expression.

"Did I miss something?" He suspiciously asked.

"A death-match, me killing the guy and that the entire Tarisian population thinks I´m a superstar." Revan answered. "Otherwise, nothing."

He smiled, "You sure know how to start a day, Alexa."

X X X

The Upper City guard let them past once they showed him the papers from Gadon. Revan wanted to collect Selven's bounty along with Bendak's, so they began looting another Lower City apartment complex (she thought that the assassin might be hiding like Matrik was). They met Calo Nord along the way, who was talking to some Rodians.

"_You seem to be watching our progress with great interest. Is there something you want, little man?"_ the first one taunted.

"_Quiet, Luugro!"_ The other one warned him, deadly serious. _"That's Calo Nord, the infamous bounty hunter!"_

"There's a bounty on your little green heads." Calo casually noted. "I´m here to collect."

The first Rodian, Luugro, went for his blaster. _"You can collect that bounty over our cold dead bodies."_

"That's the plan." Calo nodded, smirking. And before the Rodians could react, he drew two blasters (which both Carth and Revan immediately recognized as Mandalorian weapons) and shot the greenies into the chests. He then glared at Revan, who just glared back at him, before he made himself elsewhere.

"Really charming guy." Carth sarcastically commented.

"We stay out of his way and he'll stay out of ours. Bounty hunters are like that." Revan said with a shrug.

The bounty hunter didn't worry her much – she had her lightsaber with her, in case. She was even beginning to consider using it on the Undercity mutants, just to be safe. Those beasts were somewhat nocturnal; they would probably run at the sight of a bright red energy beam. If not, there were other ways of ridding herself of their presence. She disliked rakghouls since her last visit to Taris. They had to go into the Undercity once for investigation and even though no one got bitten, she saw the little slimy beasts from up close. Even in the Force, they were an abomination. What kind of creature could be a void, one without a soul? They didn't even appear to be animals, just living killing machines, monsters with only one feeling – bloodlust. Even she disliked warriors who fought to bathe in the blood of their enemies. The cruelty of it wasn't what bothered her – it was the insanity that drove it. Whatever she fought, for any reason, logic led her decisions. Never bloodlust, never panic. She was above such things, as she was above petty emotions, such as compassion and love.

Aside from another strongbox (which had a complicated password and a Republic mod armor inside), only one thing was locked. Revan sliced the lock, revealing an ordinary apartment and a light brown haired woman in light battle armor. She quickly spun around and pointed her blaster at Revan.

"Stop right there!" She snapped, "What are you doing here?"

Before Revan could answer with her blade, she heard blaster fire and the woman (who she assumed was Selven), was dead on the ground. Revan glared at Carth with a smirk.

"Now who´s cruel?" she asked smugly.

He shrugged. "She would have killed you."

"Right. Since when do you care?"

"Since I was told we have to go kill rakghouls." He flatly answered. Revan smirked at the veiled compliment of her fighting and looted the corpse, which provided info that it was in fact Selven, then led the way to the cantina and straight into the bounty office.

"_Back again, human?"_ Zax asked her, _"Well, what brings you this time?"_

"Selven and Bendak Starkiller are dead." Revan said simply.

"_Yeah, we found the corpse of Selven. So she's dead. All the other bounty hunters failed to get her. Good. And everyone knows how you gunned down Bendak in the death-match today. Ironic, isn't is?"_ Zax asked, amused. _"Bendak has a bounty on his head for death-matches and you kill him in one. 600 credits are yours, human – good work."_

"These were tough jobs, Zax. I want more." Revan insisted.

Zax nodded, "I figured. But like I said, I like you, human. 800 credits it is. That's the last payment for now, human." He noted. "Come back sometime later – there's always someone we need to… deal with and good bounty hunters like you are hard to find."

X X X

The streets of the Lower City were mostly empty, except for some Vulkar patrols. Revan and Carth proceeded down the street to the Undercity elevator, but stopped at a strange but not uncommon sight. A human, presumably an agent of Davik´s, was 'persuading' two Vulkars to pay something.

"You guys are behind with your payments. What do you uh, do you thing just ´cause you´re in some gang you don´t have to pay Davik his cut?" one of Davik´s agents asked two Vulkars.

"_I don´t see Davik doing anything for his share. We do all the work. He claims he's part of the Exchange, so let´s see him prove it!"_ the first Vulkar snapped.

_"Yeah, let´s see the big crime lord come and get his money from the Black Vulkars!"_ the other one added.

"Ah, so you wanna do this the hard way, huh? Ha, ha okay!" The agent whistled and a tall man stepped out of the shadows. He was older than Revan or Carth, probably older than the two of them together, but that didn't hinder his posture, only hardened his cold, gray eyes. One glance at him and Revan was absolutely certain he was a Mandalorian, and an experienced one at that. He had a scar on his hard-featured face and the battle-ready glint of a warrior in his eyes. The Vulkars nearly jumped in fear at the very sight of the man.

_"Oh, hey…Canderous."_ One of the Vulkars stuttered. _"We didn't know you was working for Davik now."_

"_We were just goofing around here."_ The other one blabbed in fear. _"We want no trouble with a Mandalorian. Here's Davik's cut."_ He handed the money to the agent.

"I know you boys would see a reason." The agent sneered. "Now get outta here!"

"Too bad." The Mandalorian said, glancing at the Vulkars with disgust. "I was looking forward to cracking some heads."

"Maybe next time, Canderous. I gotta take this over to Davik. I'll call you if someone else gets behind on their payments." The agent said before wandering off.

Seeing as the scene was most probably over, Carth glanced at Revan and she nodded, so they continued down the street. Carth lead the way this time, trying hard not to spare the Mandalorian a hateful glance as he departed.

X X X

"Hold on there, civilian." The guard stopped them as they approached the Undercity elevator. "Only official Sith patrols are allowed down there. Unless you've got the proper security papers, just turn back and head where you came from."

Revan handed him the papers. "Here you go."

"Now let me see." He examined them and nodded. "Hmm, these seem to be in order. Okay, you can go down if you want. Can´t say I envy you, though. The Undercity´s crawling with mutants. Rakghouls they call them. If you see anything moving down there, shoot first and ask questions later." He warned them, handing Revan the papers.

While the elevator was descending into the darkness, she took the time to read the papers. They said that the bearer had a special assignment and warned everyone not to be foolish enough to attack them. She smiled a bit and since Carth was looking at her with a quizzical expression, she handed the authorization papers to him. After he finished reading them, he sighed.

"Well, at least it suits your style."

"Thanks." She said, half-sarcastically.

When the elevator doors opened, their eyes had to become accustomed to the darkness that was now surrounding them. The Undercity was a grim, sunless place. They were in some sort of village made around several wide pipes and air vents heading up to the upper levels. All of the villagers wore rags, just like the two beggars waiting near the elevator.

"You there! Up-worlder!" the first one shouted. "Anyone using this elevator has to pay the toll!"

"Yeah, this is our elevator!" the other one added.

"I don´t believe this planet – even the beggars are trying to shake us down!" Carth sighed in frustration.

"Five credits! That's what it costs to use our elevator! Five credits!" they demanded.

"Get out of here, you filthy beggars or my vibroblade will end your suffering permanently!" Revan coldly snapped.

"Run, my brother!" The beggar whimpered. "Flee this one's wrath!"

"Go on, you two – get out of here!" a woman called to the two beggars while they ran away.

"Are you going to solve everything with violence?" Carth whispered to Revan.

"If necessary, yes." She whispered calmly. Carth glared at her, but the outcast woman caught up with them, panting slightly.

"I´m sorry about that… those two beggars give the entire village a bad name! We're not all like that, you know. Most of us are good people."

"I´m…sure you are, miss." Carth was a bit uncertain about that. "It's just too bad that your welcoming committee is here to give people a bad first impression."

The woman sighed and shook her head. She seemed really sorry about what happened.

"Who are you?" Carth politely asked.

"My name's Shaleena. You´re from the up-world, right? I've… I've never seen it. I was born here in the Undercity. Is it as nice as they say up there?"

"It's nothing special." Carth said in all sincerity.

Shaleena sighed. "Not to you, I suppose. But you´re probably used to its beauty by now. I've never been to the surface, but sometimes I think I can see it in my dreams. The sun, the sky, the stars…it all sounds so…so…so wonderful. Gendar, the leader of our village, tells me I should spend more time trying to improve things down here and less time dreaming about something I can never have. Maybe he's right. You probably thing I´m a fool, having dreams of a place I've never seen. But when I was little, Rukil used to tell me stories of what it was like up there."

"So, who are you people? Can you tell me about this village?" Revan rolled her eyes privately. Chivalry was the last thing they needed right now.

Shaleena smiled, obviously happy to be able to talk to someone from the Upper City.

"Well, I was born here, for starters. Everyone that lives here is an Outcast, or a descendant of one. They were banished from the world above and now live here. You should ask Gendar – he could probably tell you more. There were quite a few people from the surface here lately, but none of them bothered to talk to me. It's kind of neat to talk to someone from the surface."

Revan frowned – not good, but not unexpected. "Other people from the surface? Were they searching for Republic escape pods?" she sharply asked.

"I don´t know anything about that, sorry." Sharleena said, fearful of Revan. "But like I said, you should ask Gendar. He'll be somewhere in the village. He's always working, making things better for us."

"Thanks. Let´s go look for that Twi´lek."

Shaleena was a bit sad. "Oh, okay. Well, if you ever need anything or just feel like talking, come see me. I hardly ever get a chance to talk to someone from the up-world."

The village was really quite small, two gates with guards blocking the way in and out. A healer stood by the first exit. She told them that the Outcasts infected with the rakghoul disease are locked there, so they wouldn't kill the villagers. Eventually, they would turn into rakghouls themselves and kill each other.

"So you just lock them up in a cage like animals?!" Revan could understand Carth´s anger. It was similar to her own feelings when she found out about the Tarisian slaving operation.

"For the safety of the village, we must separate the infected ones from the others. Even if someone had the cure, it would be useless now – no one would be foolish enough to enter the cage."

They asked one of the Outcasts where Gendar might be and he pointed to an older black man sitting under something clearly meant to be a tent or some sort of shelter.

"You…you come from the world above!" an old voice called to Revan. She spun around to see an old man, presumably Rukil, staring at her, eyes wide.

"Is this the time of destiny, then? Is it a portent of salvation of my people? Or merely another false sign to mislead us from the true path? Are you the herald of prophecy? The beacon to guide us through the darkness? Or are you merely another harbinger of shattered dreams and unfulfilled promises?

"Be careful… this one might be crazy enough to be dangerous." Carth quietly warned her.

The old man was obviously a bit deaf, because he didn't seem to care. He stopped in front of Revan, examining her face closely. "Speak to me, up-worlder! What destiny do you bring to my people? Salvation or destruction? Speak, I beg you!"

"Speak?" Revan asked, her face blank. "The ability to speak doesn't make you intelligent."

But Rukil didn't seem to be listening. "My apprentice is... lost." he said sadly. "I sent her out into the Undercity to find... well, I cannot tell you. Not yet. Sadly, my apprentice has not returned. Please, up-worlder - will you help an old man? Will you seek out my apprentice in the Undercity? Her name is Malya. I must know of her fate, whatever it may be. I must know what she... found."

Revan arched an eyebrow. "Right. Sadly, I've no time for this And I assure you, I'm no savior and certainly no beacon of salvation. If I happen to see her, I'll tell you. But don't hold your breath." And she walked away before Rukil could stop her.

Gendar was already waiting for them – apparently, Shaleena told him to expect them. He was a middle-aged dark-skinned man, his face showing many sorrows. "Greetings, up-worlders. I am Gendar, the leader of this village. Why have you come to this sunless place?"

"Shaleena said you could tell us something about the up-worlders that came here recently." Revan explained.

"Well, quite a lot of people from the upper levels came here only recently. Before that, there were only rare visits from the Lower City."

"No offense, but I think I understand why people try to avoid this place." Carth assured him.

Revan chose to speak before Gendar could be insulted. "Speaking of those rare visits, Gendar, we're looking for a young blue Twi´lek girl named Mission Vao."

"Yes, I've seen this Twi´lek many times, though I have never spoken to her. She and her Wookiee companion often pass through the village on their way to the sewers. I suppose you could find them there…but the sewers are dangerous, up-worlder. If you dare enter the tunnels, I would advise you to be heavily armed, lest you become a meal for the rakghouls or other foul creatures."

"Thanks. We should be going now."

"As you wish, up-worlder. If you ever need anything, I'll try to help you as much as I can."

Carth and Revan spotted the second gate. Before they could reach it, a merchant saw them. He examined them for a moment, just to be sure.

"Hey…you ain´t from the village. You´re from the up-world, ain't ya! And you've got credits, I'll bet."

"Watch yourself. There's something slimy about this guy. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." Carth noted, not as quietly as before.

"My name's Igear. Would you like to see what's in stock? Or do you need something else?"

"No thanks."

Although a bit disappointed, he nodded and let them pass. When they came close enough to the gate, they saw the guard standing there with another woman, who seemed very desperate and tense.

"Hurry, Hendar! Hurry!" she panicked.

"He'll never make it! I told him he was a fool to leave the village. He's doomed!" the guard shook his head sadly.

"He WILL make it!" The woman said through gritted teeth. "Run, Hendar, run!"

The Outcast man finally reached the gate, panting heavily. "Open the gate! There isn't much time!" he begged.

But the guard was anxious. "I…can´t. The rakghouls are too close."

"The mutants will kill him if you don´t do anything!" the woman pleaded.

"And if I open the gate, they'll kill us all, Hester!"

The rakghoul was approaching fast, closing in on the man. It was a human-shaped beast, but it was clearly no more intelligent than a kinrath, only having its sights set on killing and eating in order to survive.

"No! You can´t do this, this isn't fair!" Hester spotted the two up-worlders and fell to her knees, begging them to make the guard open the gate. But the guard still claimed that the rakghouls were too close. Revan swiftly calculated their chances. Three humans (a Sith, a soldier and an Outcast) against one rakghoul. Easy.

"Open the gate – I'll kill the rakghouls." She immediately said. But not out of compassion for the Outcast. Rather out of loathing of the rakghoul.

"You would risk your life for a stranger? You´re brave, up-worlder." The guard agreed to open the gate for them, if they would be quick enough to deal with the monster. The rakghoul looked very disgusting, covered with slime or something that Revan rather didn't identify and a single large eye in the middle of its forehead. The prototype vibroblade flied into Revan´s hand so quickly no one noticed. When the guard opened the gate, the rakghoul was only a few feet from Hendar.

Okay, so you like poison? Then I'll give you poison.

Revan didn't waste any time and cast a Plague on the rakghoul. The poison created by the Force invaded the creature's nerve system, weakening it. It slowed down its reflexes. The Outcasts didn't notice anything, but Hendar was quick to see that the creature was weaker now. He smacked it with the staff he was holding. Carth fired a few shots at the disoriented beast, killing it. There was nothing more to fight, so Hendar quickly ran through the opened gate. Revan and Carth remained on the other side.

"I can´t thank you enough for saving me! If I had anything besides these rags, it would have been yours!" the Outcast breathed.

"I still have you, Hendar." Hester said, her eyes almost teary. "That's all I need. Let´s go back to the village."

Turning around, Revan observed the surroundings. Piles of trash, weak grass growing from the ground…rakghouls hiding in the shadows. _Wonderful. Plain perfect._

"Please, you have to help me!" a young female voice that sounded familiar shrieked from behind a trash pile. "Nobody else is going to help me, even the Beks won't help me! But I can´t just leave him there – he's my fiend! You'll help me, won't you?"

Mission Vao ran from behind a rather large pile of rubble. She was panting heavily, a desperate look on her face.

"Slow down, Mission." Revan grabbed her shoulders to stop her. "Calm down."

"It's Zaalbar – he's in trouble! Big trouble!" The Twi´lek was still breathing heavily. "If we don´t do anything, they'll sell him into slavery!"

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Me…me and Zaalbar were just looking around in the Undercity, you know, looking for stuff we could find, just kind of exploring. We do it all the time."

"I guess with a Wookiee at your side you think you can handle the odd rakghoul attack."  
Carth commented.

"Only this time, they were waiting for us – Gammorean slave hunters!" Mission continued, panting, "Big Z threw himself at them and roared at me to run! I…I took off, I figured Zaalbar would be right behind me. But there were too many of them! He couldn't get free! We have to save him, or they'll sell him to a slaver…or, or worse, I just know it!"

"I'll help you find him if you help me get into the Vulkar base, deal?" Revan asked.

Mission frantically nodded without hesitation, obviously too frightened to ask why they would even want to enter the Vulkar base or who told them she could help them. "It's a deal! Now come on! We have to get Big Z before they sell him to a slaver!"

"Do you know where he's being kept?" Carth wanted to know.

"The Gammoreans make their camps in the sewers. The stink reminds them of home, I guess." Mission noted, "I bet that's where they took Zaalbar. And that's where I'll show you the secret entrance to the Vulkar base."

And then… "You there! Civilian!" A Sith patrol interrupted their discussion. "This is a restricted area, what are you doing down here?" Mission's hand went for her blaster, but Revan shook her head slightly.

"Look… I've got all the proper security papers." She showed them to the leader.

"Security papers?" He repeated. Then realization hit him. "Oh… you´re one of those trackers the Commander sent down, right?" Revan played along and nodded. "They should have given you an armed escort – it's nasty down here."

"So we've noticed." she commented.

"We've already lost one patrol… we figure the rakghouls got them. We've had so many encounters with those things that we've actually ran out of rakghoul serum." Revan smiled to herself. "Plus we've had several skirmishes with looters from those Lower City swoop gangs. I´m telling you, we should just stay in the Upper City where we're in control!"

"Well, we don´t choose our assignments. You just follow your orders and keep looking!" she suggested in an authoritative voice.

The Sith leader raised his arms defensively. "Hey, I´d never disobey my orders… I´m not a fan of court martials and executions. I was just talking, you know?" he stuttered slightly.

"Nothing anyone has to mention to the commander." He turned to the two soldiers following him. "Come of patrol, let´s get back to it. The sooner we get this search done the sooner we can get out of this mutant infested hole. Move out!" And they did.

Mission let out a sigh of relief once they were out of earshot. "Phew. Talk about close encounters. Can you actually charm a Hutt out of credits?"

"You don´t want to hear the answer, kid." Carth warned her. Revan laughed quietly at Mission's puzzled look.

X X X

The Undercity was crawling with rakghouls. This wasn't the best time to fight with a vibroblade, so Revan merely killed them with her Force powers after a strike or two. It wasn't that hard to make it seem a natural death – her companions now both had heavy blasters (Revan gave one to Mission in addition to the blaster pistol she already had ready in hand, just in case) and were firing at the rakghouls whenever they could. Even if the blaster bolt didn't hit the target, Revan was sure to correct that and swiftly killed the creature without moving a finger.

"Hey Carth. You´re a pilot for the Republic, right?" Mission suddenly asked. "You've been all over the galaxy I bet, right? So tell me, how would you rate Taris compared to other worlds you've seen?"

Carth hesitated for a moment. "I'll be honest Mission, Taris would rate pretty low. The prejudice, the rich spoiling themselves while the poor are crushed beneath them – not a pretty picture."

"Yeah, but that's only since the Sith occupation." Mission claimed. "Before that… well, I guess it wasn't all that different, really. Hmm… maybe Taris ain´t as great as I thought, you know?"

"Trust me, Mission." Revan barely avoided snorting at that. "There are a lot of worlds better than Taris. There are worse, too. But Taris is no place for a kid to live on her own – even a kid who´s got a Wookiee to look out for her." he hit a nerve with that one.

"Hey, I ain´t no kid!" Mission snapped. "And I look out for Zaalbar as much as he looks out for me. Big Z´s my friend, not my babysitter! Geez, I come ask you a question and I give you a lecture!"

"Don´t you snap at me, missy!" Carth snapped right back. "You want a lecture? How's this: only bratty little children fly off the handle because of a simple comment!"

"Settle down right now – both of you! I thought I heard something." Revan quietly scanned the area through the Force. Several auras were approaching, one of them was wonderfully dark and somehow familiar. The others weren't worth a second glance, but they definitely were sentient.

"I don´t have to listen to you, Carth!" the yelling match continued. "You ain´t my father – though you´re sure old enough to be! So you're your lectures inside your withered old head, ´cause I don´t need ´em!"

"And I sure as hell don´t need this. Let´s just drop it and get back to what we were doing." He noticed Revan was already several feet ahead of them, gazing at a group of mercenaries. They were clearly a young and inexperienced bunch.

One of them spotted her and panicked, "Don't... don't move! I'm... I'm not afraid to use this blaster if I have to!"

"Settle down, kid." the clear leader of the group of mercs said, stepping forward, "We've already lost enough men to those damn rakghouls! The last thing we need now is more casualties from a needless firefight." he sized her up, but she didn't flinch. Coincidently, it was the Mandalorian they saw earlier, although she didn't need confirmation that he belonged to the clans – clear confirmation was the clan tattoo on his shoulder. "Hm... by looks of you I'd say you're down here for the same reason we are: to salvage something from those downed Republic space pods. Let me give you some advice: forget about it. Do yourself a favor and just head back the way you came."

"I thought Mandalorians made promises, not threats. Or is that a friendly warning?" Revan asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Davik sent me down here with this motley crew to scavenge whatever we could from those Republic escape pods. But the Lower City gangs got here first. Anything worthwhile in those Republic pods is probably in their hands now. Davik won't like that."

"Canderous, I heard something!" one of the mercs said to him, sounding panicked, "Over there, in the shadows! Sounded like a rakghoul!"

Revan didn't need her Force Sight to see the four beasts charge at them, "Looks like we've got company! Get those blasters ready, boys!" Canderous said, charging a large Mandalorian repeating blaster.

Mission and Carth both leveled their blasters and also stepped into the fight. The rakghouls began attacking the other mercs, who provided a nice distraction. One was torn apart by the rakghouls. Revan stood back – there was no need to try and get shot. The rakghouls couldn't stand against all that firepower, so one thought it might be a good idea to attack her. It tried to bite her, but lost its head at the attempt. Revan kicked the corpse away with disgust.

"Filthy little beasts." She muttered.

Canderous examined the body of one of the mercs. "Damn! I told Davik this salvage mission was a bad idea! His men aren't trained for this kind of thing, and I can't babysit them all! Okay, boys... we're getting out of here before I lose anyone else. I can't carry all this salvage back by myself!" he glanced at Revan, "You'd be smart to get out of here as well. Even if you can handle the rakghouls I doubt there's anything worth finding anymore."

"You´re probably right." Revan said, nodding. "Guess the Vulkars got everything. Thanks for the help."

Canderous nodded curtly, but his gaze lingered on her a little longer than necessary. "Come on, boys, let´s move out!" he ordered the remaining group of mercs and led them to the village.

Mission hurried on to Revan´s side. She hadn't dared to approach so close before, out of wary respect for the Mandalorian."You should be careful with that guy. Canderous Ordo´s a major player in Davik´s business here on Taris. I even heard he's a…"

"Mandalorian." Revan interrupted her. "I know. Save for the tattoo, he had the typical facial features and movement of one." Mission nodded, a bit amazed.

"Yeah, did you see the riffle he had? Bet it could take down the Sith fleet, if he aimed it right!" She brightly commented and immediately began blasting the new wave of rakghouls, until they reached an outcast corpse. The outcast held a datapad, which identified her as Mayla, Rukil´s apprentice. Revan took it, since she did promise the old coot to tell him if she finds her. They returned to see Carth blasting some more rakghouls, covering their backs. Although deliberately not talking to each other, Mission and Carth followed her into the outcast village.

"Greetings once more, up-worlder." Rukil said as they approached him, "Do you bring news of my apprentice? Have you discovered her fate, and proved yourself to be a true savior of my people?"

"She's dead." Revan said flatly, "I found her journal on her body."

"It is as I feared, then." he said before Revan had a chance to walk away, shaking his head sadly, "She joins the list of those who have given their lives in the service of our cause. But though I am saddened by this news, there is yet hope. By finding my apprentice you have proved yourself worthy, up-worlder. You are to be the beacon on our path to salvation. You will guide us to the Promised Land!"

"Dream on." Revan coldly snapped.

"You are marked, up-worlder - even my dim old eyes can see the mantle of destiny that cloaks you."

"My destiny is not to be a savior of beggars."  
"I offer you wisdom and you turn me away?" Rukil asked, blinking, "Perhaps you are not ready to accept the role you must play in the destiny and salvation of my people."

Revan´s eyes narrowed. The old coot was annoying her, especially the ominous tone of his voice. "Fine, whatever. Just be brief." Rukil smiled.

"The great city of Taris covers the entire surface of this planet. There is no land to grow food. Kelp harvests and the creatures of the sea are our only food source. A century ago rising levels of toxic pollution poisoned the oceans and famine swept the planet. The rich hoarded food for their own use, and the poor were left to starve and die. But the poor rose up against this tyranny and civil war engulfed the planet. Millions died in the fighting and huge sections of Taris were destroyed or abandoned. The rebellion was crushed in the end, thousands were taken prisoner. The jails could not hold them all, and so the practice of banishing all prisoners to the Undercity was born."

"And what has this to do with me?" Revan asked impatiently.

"Many brave men and women were banished here to the Undercity for their part in the rebellion." he explained, "People like my father and grandfather were cast down, along with their families. Now we live a dark existence beneath the streets of Taris, a life devoid of all hope but one: the Promised Land. And you will be the one to show us the way to get there."

"Don´t hold your breath." Revan muttered. "Now get to the point."

"Legends tell of a self-sufficient colony founded just before the famine and lost during the civil war; a paradise beneath the Undercity where droid servants tend to every need." the old man told him, "For many years I searched for the Promised Land, just as my grandfather and father did before me. When I became old and gray my apprentice continued the search on my behalf. I have collected many clues hinting at its location; the journal of my apprentice provides yet more information. But still there are too many pieces missing from this puzzle. But I know my father and grandfather each had journals where they recorded their own discoveries. Perhaps with their journals I could at last uncover its hidden location."

"I don't have time to go on a treasure-hunt for an imaginary paradise."

"Please, up-worlder - I am too old to search for the missing journals myself, and the other villagers think the Promised Land is nothing but a myth." the old man begged.

"Is that my problem? No." Revan hissed.

"I see." the old man sighed, dejected, "Well, perhaps you are not the savior I seek after all. I can only pray that if you find the journals you will have a change of heart and bring them to me."

"Hah. Heart. Yeah right." Revan muttered, walking away quickly.

X X X

She returned to the main gates, but only Carth was there.

"Where's the kid?" Revan asked.

"Ran off to find the rakghoul serum, or something." He muttered. Revan sighed at their childishness, which was understandable from Mission, but rather funny from Carth. As far as allies were concerned, she had been hoping for a slightly more experienced and professional bunch. Carth had been a semi-good start, but Mission was something she hadn't counted with.

Nonetheless, it worried her that the kid went alone into the Undercity. The sound of blaster fire was heard, not far from them. The pair exchanged panicky looks and bolted to a downed escape pod where a group of rakghouls was advancing on the lone Twi´lek. Revan immediately charged at the rakghouls, effectively decapitating them from behind. But not before one of them sunk its fangs into Mission's arm. The Twi´lek shrieked in pain and dropped to the ground. Revan dealt with the remaining monsters and ran to the girl.

"What were you thinking, running off like that, kid?" She demanded.

"I… I have the serum." Mission weakly said. Revan found that she indeed had a vial of green bubbling liquid with her. She injected it into the wound, which was still oozing, but seemed to heal slightly.

"Thanks… I found a dead Sith corpse with the vial and thought it would be useful." Mission explained, but her tone was uncharacteristically slow and weary, opposed to her quick tongue.

"And there was a Republic soldier here. He was infected, so I cured him. But he ran off, thinking he heard the rakghouls… and they got him."

"Did he mention someone named Bastila?" Revan asked.

"Yeah… I think. They were tracking some pod that went to the east… but that's Vulkar territory."

"It's okay. We'll just have to win that swoop race, then." Revan said with a sigh.

"Just… what are you guys, exactly?" Mission asked.

"We're with the Republic fleet." Carth explained. "We have to find Bastila, a Jedi with an ability called Battle Meditation, since she is important for the war."

"I think I heard of that Meditation thingy." Mission's energy and chirpiness was returning. "So she crashed here with you guys?"

Revan nodded. "Brejik captured her and offered her as the Vulkar share of the prize for the race. We have to win her back. But first we have to steal back an accelerator the Vulkars stole from the Beks. That's why we're going to the Base."

"Wow… sounds exciting." Mission noted. "Well, better hurry to the Vulkar Base then." With Revan´s help, she was able to stand up. "The sewers are this way."

X X X

The sewers were dangerous. But more than that, the stench was unbelievable. Still, the Gammoeran slavers were strong, but clumsy. Their patrols were quickly out of their way. Revan only cared about finding the captured Wookiee as soon as possible – she doubted her clothes would ever be fully free of the smell. At least she wasn't wearing her Sith robes, but she knew that she would soon have to find some new clothing. The Republic mod armor they salvaged could yet prove useful.

Fortunately, the sewers were not much of a labyrinth. One particularly heavily guarded spot in the sewers seemed hopeful. Revan reached out through the Force and sensed another aura nearby. Definitely not one of the Gammoreans… it was too light. But there was fear and bitterness in it as well. It was familiar, but she scanned it thoroughly for the first time. Mission also saw something of interest.

"Hmm…look at this. It's one of those old style manual locks. No computer codes or nothing. The sewers are the only place where you'll find one of these on Taris." she noted. "You can´t use conventional security spikes on these locks. But don´t worry. I've come across them before. I've rigged up a little device that should do the trick."

The young Twi´lek scoundrel reached into her pocket and took out a small metallic device. She used it to pick the lock. It was open within seconds. The stench of the sewers was even worse behind the door and Revan was now positively sure that it will take months to make her hair smell normal again. A tall furry brown figure ran to the Twi´lek.

"_You´re a sight for sore eyes, Mission."_ He breathed.

Mission laughed as she hugged the Wookiee. "I´m glad to see you too, Big Z! You didn't think I´d forget about you – Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!"

Zaalbar released her and noticed the humans, gazing at them suspiciously. _"Who´s that with you?"_

"These are my new friends, Big Z – the ones from the cantina." Mission beamed. "Without their help, I couldn't have rescued you!"

"Don´t mention it." Revan said, calmly. Despite her unwillingness to aid others, this served her purpose. She respected the Wookiees… and if her calculations were correct, this could yet prove to be an advantage. "Good to meet you, Zaalbar. My name is Alexa Denali."

Mission's eyes mouth dropped and Carth´s eyes widened. Even Zaalbar was impressed. It might have been the fur, but he seemed surprised. _"You understand the language of my people? That is rare among your species."_

"Communication is the key to understanding."

Zaalbar thought for a moment, then nodded. _"Those are wise words. You've rescued me from the Gammorean slavers. There is only one way I can repay you – I will swear a life-debt to you."_

Revan´s face remained unchanged – she had been expecting this and hoping for it as well. a Wookiee on her side would never hurt. Mission's eyes widened in surprise. "A life debt? Are you sure about this Big Z? You'd better think this through."

_"I am sure, Mission."_ He said, nodding. _"It is an issue of great importance to me. Because of our great physical strength, Wookiees are used as slave labor on our own homeworld. They see us as brutes and animals to be exploited. Over the years, the slavers have taken many of my people; we must always be on guard against raids against our villages When I was captured by the Gammorean slavers, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude. I have been saved from such a life and the only way I can repay that is through a life-debt."_

The scoundrel turned to Revan. "Big Z swearing a Wookiee life-debt to you? Wow, that's a major."

"Careful with that." Carth warned the Wookiee. "I don´t know what a life-debt is, but serving a cold hearted all-too-persuasive woman can't be a good thing."

"Look who´s talking, Onasi." Revan commented, giving him a cold glance.

Before he had a chance to reply, Zaalbar knelt in front of Revan and took her right hand into his paws. _"In the presence of you all, I swear my life-debt. Forever after will I be at your side, Alexa Denali. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyyr trees on Kashyyyk."_

"_I am honored to accept this vow."_ Revan said in Shyriiwook.

"I guess this means you´re stuck with me too." Mission noted, smiling. "Wherever Big Z goes, I´m going. I already lost him once. It's not gonna happen again."

A sigh almost escaped Revan´s lips. She had been hoping this could be avoided, but the emotional connection between the two seemed to be too strong. But as long as the child would be safely kept away from harm, Zaalbar´s obedience would be secured. She nodded, surrendering for the moment.

"So, I guess I still owe you that entrance to the Vulkar Base. That was the deal, huh? Don´t worry – I know a backdoor to that scum den. I better come with you. The Vulkars put a force shield up to keep the sewer dwellers out. I´m one of the only non-Vulkars on Taris who can get past it." Mission said proudly. "I can´t remember exactly where it was, but I know it was somewhere in the sewers. Over to the northeast, if I remember right. I just hope the rancor monster isn't there anymore."

"A rancor?" Revan repeated, slightly stunned. Thatm she hadn't anticipated.

"There used to be a rancor monster that made its nest in the sewers. Pretty much eats anything it can get its claws on. That thing is huuuge!" Mission voiced. "Luckily, rancors aren´t too bright. I was able to sneak past it before, so I´m sure we'll figure something out. Unless, of course, you want to change your mind…?" she added, slightly hopefully.

Revan sighed. "That, unfortunately, is out of the question. Let´s go."

"Okay then, off to the southeast, as I said. Just look for the force shield and we'll know we're there."


	7. Chapter 5: From the ashes

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? (sigh) No, I still don't own anything Star Wars.

Author's notes: Well, the Undercity is quite a long part of the game, with the sewers and all. So here's the rest of the scary and spooky, creepy and… (Adams family theme – you get the idea) Tarisian underground. If anyone is interested in hearing this, I'm currently writing the Tatooine interlude… which is turning out quite long. I had to catch up with the interludes – I mean, I'm already writing Manaan (the 3rd Star Map), but I barely have an interlude for Dantooine! So, expect some background on Revan´s childhood soon.

MilenaSkywalker – Shaardan and those other weaklings at the Academy? Hah! Revan is nothing of the sort! I mean, I do Lashowe´s sidequest every time just to get the pleasure of killing her! Those brats are a disgrace. All LS, eh? I must say, I was once, too. Before my true identity was revealed. And before I… well, you'll find that out on Tatooine. All hail Darth Revan, Lord and Master of the Sith! (cheering in the background, calls of: "All hail Lord Revan!")

Dark Lord Daishi - You won't have to wait much longer… the swoop race is up next. The Revan/Carth romance will get spicy… but the big twist is yet to be revealed. (evil grin)

X X X

"The Promised Land always lies on the other side of a wilderness."  
Henry Havelock Ellis

X X X X

Chapter 5 – From the ashes

X X X X

The group wandered around the sewers for a while, occasionally finding rakghouls, Gammoreans and corpses. Two of the corpses had journals with them, diaries that spoke of the Promised Land. Revan didn't want to help the Outcasts – it would be merciful to give them the datapads – but she didn't want to break her promise, either. That meant returning to the village for the night and also (because of Mission's constant babbling about what a good thing to do it might be) giving the Outcasts some rakghoul serum.

They eventually returned to the village and continued to the area holding the infected ones. Revan drew her vibroblade. Zaalbar placed a paw on her shoulder to stop her, but she shook her head slightly. The three others remained behind her, blasters and bowcaster at the ready.

"Please, help us!" an infected Outcast cried. "We are infected with the rakghoul disease. At any moment we could… unh!" the three Outcasts clutched their heads in pain. "NO! This cannot be! Nooo!" and with a snapping sound, they morphed into slimy, one-eyed beasts.

Revan tapped into the Force to speed up and charged into the group, swinging the sword in her right hand. She ducked a claw and swung at their torsos, slicing the creatures in half with a single sweep.

"Please… you have to help us." The remaining two Outcasts begged. "We beg you. We don't want to end up like the others. Please help us. We can't end up like them."

Revan took out the vial. "I have brought you a serum to cure the rakghoul disease."

"You… you have a cure? Please, give it to me. Please. Quickly, before it's too late."

"I have enough for both of you." She injected it into the Outcast's arm.

"Yes! I can feel the disease burning away! It's a miracle! Thank you, up-worlder. You have saved us from a fate worse than death. I only wish I had something to give you as a reward."  
Revan smiled a warm smile, which could never touch the coldness of her icy eyes as the Outcasts thanked her once again.

The entire village was standing outside the gates and cheered for Revan when she came out, Gendar and Shaleena in the front.

"You have done a great thing for my village, up-worlder." Gendar thanked her. "Few from the surface would bother to cure an Outcast of the rakghoul disease, as you have done. My only regret is that I have no reward to give you for your aid, save my thanks and the thanks of my people."

"I would not wish the rakghoul disease on anyone."

Shaleena approached Revan, very nervously, when the crowd thinned. "I saw you talking to Rukil. It's nice of you to help him; though I don't want to get my hopes up. I mean, the Promised Land… could it be true? It's just that sometimes Rukil seems so certain. And then you show up, just like the up-world savior from the legends… if Rukil´s right this could be a whole new life for the village!" she sighed, dreamily gazing into space. "No more rakghoul attacks, no more starvation… I shouldn't get my hopes up. Not yet. But… but I wish you good luck, on behalf of the entire village."

When she hastily departed, Gendar offered the group shelter during the night when they told him they would be returning the next day. It wasn't exactly a luxurious settlement, but it was surprisingly comfortable, considering how miserable the village seemed.

Revan woke up in the morning, according to her chronometer, even though it was always dark in the Undercity.

"I saw you talking with Rukil." a sly voice said from behind her. Her hand immediately touched the hilt of her vibroblade. She turned around to see a greedy-looking little man. Igear. "He told you his legends about the Promised Land, didn't he? He told you all about his missing apprentice and the other lost explorers, right?"

"What do you want?" Revan asked coldly.

"You know, most people don't believe his stories - they figure he's nothing but an old kook. But I think there might be some truth in what he's saying. That's why I want to stop him!"

"Your point being?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make this quick." he said defensively, "I've got an offer that might be worth your while."

Revan arched an eyebrow, but nodded curtly, "Go on."

"For an Outcast, I've got things pretty good." he explained, "The village relies on me to bring in food and supplies - I'm an important man. If it wasn't for Gendar I'd be running this place. But if Rukil ever finds his Promised Land, I'm sunk. People won't need to rely on me anymore. I'll just be another nobody like all the rest of the villagers. I won't let that happen! The two explorers who went searching for the Promised Land might have found something." he said, "They might have found clues or evidence - just like Rukil's apprentice! They would have recorded that information in their journals. I'll pay you if you bring all three journals to me - the two from the explorers and the one from Rukil's apprentice. Then I can destroy the evidence and make sure nobody ever finds the Promised Land! I've saved up enough credits from my business here to make it worth your while if you help me."

"You mentioned salvage?" Revan asked, slightly curiously. Igear nodded. "Show me."

He quickly took out several adrenastims, weapon upgrades and some weapons. "It ain´t the best stuff, but the prices are right." He noted when Revan examined it. There were some good things there, obviously salvaged from the upper levels or escape pods.

"I'll take it." Revan coldly said.

"Oh, good." Igear seemed really happy. "So, we've got a deal with those journals? We can talk price right now…" Revan once again arched an eyebrow at him. Before he could understand what she was going to do, Revan swung the vibroblade she was examining and her own weapon at his head, effectively decapitating him.

"I said, 'I'll take it.'"

She threw some rags on the body after she looted his belongings, mainly the salvage. Then she went to find Rukil.

"Welcome back, up-worlder." The old man greeted her, excited. "How goes your quest? Have you found the journals of my father and grandfather?"

"The quest you speak of is over – here are your journals." She said, handing them to him.

His eyes lit up, "Can it be true? Is it possible that at long last the dream of my father and grandfather before him will be fulfilled? I... I can hardly bear to look." Then he read through them, "Hmmm... yes. Yes! Of course! Now I understand - it all makes sense! Now I see why the Promised Land has been so hard to find! It is so obvious!" Rukil finally raised his gaze from the journals, eyes shining. "You have done a great thing, up-worlder - a selfless act that will bring great joy to all the people of this village! I must take this to Gendar right away!" And he quickly went to find him, Revan quietly following.

"Rukil? What do you want now?" the Gendar asked as they approached him, "Have you more fables of a hidden paradise just waiting for us to find it?"

"You may not think these are fables after you see what I have brought you, Gendar! Look at these journals!" Rukil said, handing Gendar the journals almost smugly.

Gendar's eyes widened when he read the information. "What... no. It can't be! Are these real, Rukil? Is this information accurate?" he asked, stunned.

"I swear to you everything in these journals is true, Gendar. The Promised Land - I told you I would find it!" Rukil said.

"The entrance is far from here, Rukil." Gendar noted, "It will take us weeks to get there... perhaps even months. And we will have to cross many rakghoul infested areas."

"I do not deny the journey will be hard, Gendar. But surely it is better than the miserable life we have here!" Rukil retorted.

"Wise words, Rukil." Gendar agreed, "Our supplies are high right now - we could leave by nightfall! I will tell the others to prepare for the journey."

"Thank you once again, up-worlder." Rukil said, beaming, "But we must part ways now. I sense your destiny is yet to be decided, somewhere we cannot follow. The destiny of my people is at the end of the long journey ahead of us.''

Revan arched an eyebrow at him, ''There is nothing left to decide. My destiny is already chosen.''

But Rukil merely smiled. ''The future is always in motion, unpredictable. But I wish you luck in your quest. Perhaps you will also see that the obvious answer was close the entire time. Just as I have, thanks to you.''

Revan shook her head and left the Outcasts to their discussion. She really disliked the old kook now.

X X X

They returned to the sewers after Mission managed to wake Zaalbar (though with considerable effort). Fortunately, they entered from the entrance closer to the village and discovered that the force shield was only two doors away from them. It shimmered an electric blue and violet color. The only more advanced piece of technology nearby was a computer console. Mission proceeded directly to it.

"You won't be able to get that computer to lower the energy field unless you know the proper codes. Lucky for you, I've got them. I picked them off the pocket of a Black Vulkar who had a little too much to drink in the cantina one night." She explained, grinning. "Here, let me get that energy shield down for you." She typed in a few commands and the shield immediately disappeared. "Piece o´ cake." The group passed to the next section of sewers.

This part of the sewers was pretty straightforward, there were dead ends on the other routes. Mission lost count how many Gammoreans were decapitated or dismembered by Revan´s vibroblade. When she thought about it, the lady never used a blaster, even when it would be safer and easier to shoot the piglets from afar. It struck her as strange, but then she assumed that since Carth was the one who never seemed to use a vibroblade, they were a good pair for this mission. She grinned to herself at that, but didn't hesitate to whip out an ion blaster to shoot a malfunctioning droid that attacked them when they were close to the base. She spotted a gas mine and moved to deactivate it while Zaalbar was standing nearby, covering her.

Revan cleansed the circular chamber of Gammoreans and returned to Mission. She was just pocketing the gas mine, when she suddenly made a disgusted face.

"Hey, Big Z, we've got to do something about your breath. I didn't want to say anything, but it's bad. Worse than usual, which is hard to believe." She paused, thinking about it for a moment. "In fact, now that I think about it, your breath has been pretty rancid ever since we rescued you from those Gammorean slavers. What did they feed you, buddy?"

"_They didn't."_ Zaalbar flatly admitted. _"I wasn't their guest, Mission. I was a prisoner. I don't think they cared much what happened to me."_

"Oh, Zaalbar, that's terrible! I know how grouchy you get if you don't get your eight square meals a day. I'm amazed you didn't pass out from hunger." Mission noted.

_"I did manage to take a chunk out of the arm of a guard that wandered too close to my cage."_ Zaalbar noted, grinning slightly. "_But it tasted awful, so I spit it out."_

"Ewww! No wonder your breath is so bad, Big Z. Gammoreans smell like bantha poo-doo!" Mission mimed gagging and vomiting. "We'll have to pick you up a toothbrush to clean that stench off your choppers."

"_Wookiees do not brush their teeth, Mission. It… it just isn't done! What humiliation will you use on me next? A comb?_" Zaalbar asked, obviously horror-struck.

"Okay, relax. No toothbrush. Sheesh. Just try to eat something else to cover up that smell, okay? Stay away from anything that's smart enough to lock you in a cage this time." Mission suggested.

Zaalbar sighed, but nodded. _"I'll take care of it as soon as I can, Mission. For now, let's stay focused on the task at hand."_

The scoundrel nodded and literally hopped several feet ahead of the Wookiee, just to be sure she couldn't smell his breath. They found Carth standing near a door leading to a large arena, several dead Gammoreans behind him. He turned sharply, but lowered his blasters when he saw them.

"There's no way we're getting past that thing." He said with a sigh, pointing outside the door. Revan sensed the beast through the Force. It was really huge, as big as a krayt dragon, if not bigger. And while she and Mission might be able to sneak past it, she didn't want to risk the lives of the others. There would yet be other battles. She bit her lip, her gaze scanning the surroundings for inspiration.

"Something smells really bad here." Zaalbar noted. "And it's not the rancor." Revan´s eyes darted into the spot where the Wookiee was looking. A severed arm and a datapad… and some weird liquid in a vial.

"Eww!" Mission made a face and turned away from the smell. "What's that?" Revan was already reading the datapad. Synthesized odor. Now that's an idea. She looked at Mission, a grin spreading through her face.

"Kid, this is an essence of a rancor's favorite meal." She took out a plasma grenade. "Lunch's being served." Realization hit Mission. She grinned, nodded and took both items.

"No one's gonna see this Mission!" she said and disappeared into thin air. Revan was the only one who saw her, but only because she knew how to look.

Meanwhile, Mission sneaked to the rather large corpse pile behind the rancor and planted the grenade. Then, she poured the odor on top of it and ran like hell back to the door, which caused the stealth to weaken a bit, making her slightly visible. The rancor slowly turned around, obviously smelling the odor. And it took the bait, since the crushing steps of two extremely heavy paws were heard. Then sounds of fangs, an explosion combined with a bright white light, the rancor roared in pain and with a loud impact, it dropped to the ground, obviously lifeless.

Mission was the first one to run into the arena and examine the corpse. It seemed as if she was about to squeal "This is soooo cool!", but the two Vulkar guards that came out of the only other door in the arena silenced that. She bolted behind the corpse to hide from the blaster fire. Revan quickly rolled next to her, drawing her vibroblade in the process.

Carth and Zaalbar retreated back into the sewer door, also powering up their weapons. The Vulkar guards concentrated so much on them that they ignored Mission, who activated her stealth belt again and slowly went around the rancor body to attack them. Revan noticed that she was gone, but saw her aura move to the Vulkars. The realization that the kid was smart relieved her. She had been afraid that she would have to be looking after another brat. No sooner than she thought that, Mission appeared behind the guards, sliding one's throat. The other turned sharply, which gave Zaalbar a chance to blast him with his bowcaster. The group reunited at the entrance to the Vulkar Base.

"Not bad, kid." Carth commented. Mission smiled, but then bit her lip.

"Ummm… hey, Carth? Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked when they all stepped into the elevator, Zaalbar with slight problems.

"Are you ready to have a civil chat? Or is this going to be just another childish tantrum?" he asked. Mission's eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner.

"Tantrum?! I'm trying to apologize here, you nerf-herder!" she stopped, realizing she was making a scene, "Uh… I mean… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's just that I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm a helpless kid."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry about what I said, too. I'm just a little on edge lately. Not surprising considering all we've been through. But I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's about time you two made up." Revan commented coldly.

"Mission, you have to know that we don't think you're helpless." Carth explained slowly. "Look where we are, look at what we're doing. You're not just along for the ride. We need you." Mission smiled faintly.

"You really mean it, don't you? Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before, not even Big Z. He might think it, but he's not really one for words, you know." There wasn't any reaction coming from Zaalbar, so Revan assumed she was telling the truth. "Thanks, Carth."

He waved that off. "Ah, it's no big deal. I know how it is. Sometimes you just need to hear a few words of encouragement. Kids are like that." He added, not so quietly.

"Kids are like that??" Mission goggled. "Listen you… oh, I get it. Okay, you got me. You're pretty funny, Carth. For an old guy." She noted, smirking at his glare. "Come on, you geezer – let's get back to what we were doing."

"Anyone got a holoprojector? This is too cute." Revan noted, smirking. Mission stuck her tongue out at her.

And the elevator opened, revealing the corridor leading to the Black Vulkar Base.

"Okay, it'll be better if we split up. Mission, go there to the right. Seems like they have supplies that way. Take Zaalbar with you. I know you can handle yourself, but you can't shoot Vulkars and slice computers at the same time. Take this comlink and report if you find something. We'll go straight into the base."

The pair departed to the direction Revan gave them. "You go from the right, I'll take the left." She told Carth.

He nodded, blasters ready. The automatic door opened and Revan immediately killed a Duros that stood nearby. There had to be a central computer console somewhere in the base. She cast Force lightning on a droid that attacked her in the next room. A human woman in the corner whimpered in fear.

"Please don't hurt me – I just serve the food here, that's all! I'm not like these others – I'm not even a Black Vulkar! Please don't kill me!" she whimpered at Revan´s feet.

But Revan raised her blade and killed her. She couldn't afford to let anyone who was this weak slip and be captured and interrogated by the Sith. She changed direction and went more to the left, entering a grand hall. Two sentry droids were scrap after a sonic grenade hit them, because Carth also entered the hall from a different side.

"Alexa?" Mission's voice asked from the comlink.

"What's up, kid?"

"Well, there's a console to deactivate some sentry guns near the elevator leading to the swoop hangar here – I guess that's where the accelerator thingy is – but it's coded and I can't slice it with my spikes. Says it can only be overridden from the central console or you gotta have a passcard."

"We'll take care of that." Revan said, spotting the computer console nearby. She began slicing it, successfully. It had access to a camera system around the base. She figured that would be the best thing to start with and eliminate any possible enemies. And, of course, the barracks were crawling with Vulkars. Not after she blew up the electrical circuit in the room.

"One of those guys has got to have a passcard. I'll go check it out." Carth noted and left.

Revan left the computer and decided to explore the base a bit. The Vulkars were a powerful gang – there had to be something useful in their base. She looted the armory the two droids were guarding. A Twi´lek Vulkar attacked her in one of the other rooms, but when she threw him against the wall with a Force Push, he dropped his weapon and fell to his knees.

"_I surrender! I surrender! Please, don't kill me."_ He begged in Twi´leki_. "I'm not like the others. I'm not like Brejik and his new Vulkars!"_

"What are you talking about? You're a Vulkar, aren't you?" Revan coldly retorted.

_"I'm a Vulkar, but I was here long before Brejik took over. I was a Vulkar back when it meant something. Back when we had honor. Then Brejik and his followers took over and turned our gang into a bunch of violent thugs and bloodthirsty punks. Now they treat all us original Vulkars like second class citizens."_ He explained.

"Then tell me where the prototype swoop engine accelerator is!"

He nodded. _"Right – that gadget Brejik stole from the Beks. He's got the accelerator in the basement garage. The only way down is by using the security elevator in the back of the base. But the security elevator is protected by auto-targeting laser cannons. You'll be vaporized before you ever get near it, unless you get your hands on a pass card."_ That was when Carth came in, waving a violet pass card at Revan when she turned around.

"Well… you seem like you can handle yourself and you hate the Vulkars. All right, get out of here before I change my mind!" The Vulkar thanked her and bolted out of the base. Carth arched an eyebrow as the Twi´lek pushed past him.

"You let him go? You, the most cold-hearted woman I've ever met?" he asked with disbelief.

"To what purpose would I kill him? I kill those I must kill. I'm not proud of it, but I do. And one who has enough courage to face death deserves to live." She stalked out of the room, locating Mission and Zaalbar near the computer console. Carth used the pass card. The sentry guns let them pass further into the Base.

X X X

Revan didn't say a word when they entered the swoop hangar – Mission began repairing a junkpile droid to help her and Big Z in case they would run into overwhelming numbers. Carth went to secure the loading dock. She went straight into the heart of the base, killing several Vulkars on the way. There were three doors in the corridor she reached. Two of the rooms were relatively unsecured, the blast from the central hangar and the smell of death in the Force made her realize Mission must have rigged the swoop bikes to explode and the Vulkars were dumb enough to go there once the alarm sounded. But the remaining door was locked tight.

"Kid?" Revan called over the communicator.

"Yeah?"

"Open the security doors through the computer you used to override the swoop bike."

"How d'you know I did that?" The shocked reply came.

"I hear things. Now open the doors." No reply came, except for a mechanical beep and the sound of automatic doors opening. There were four people in the room, a green Twi´lek man in a military suit, a yellow Twi´lek woman in a bodyguard's garb and two other Vulkars. The door slammed shut when Revan entered.

"_Looks like we have a visitor – a lackey conned by Gadon Thek into trying to steal Brejik´s swoop engine accelerator, I bet!"_ The Twi´lek man, obviously their leader, said. _"Well I didn't go to all the trouble of acquiring this prototype just so you could steal it back for that old fool!"_

_"Would you like me to dispose of this Bek spy, Kandon?" _The Twi´lek woman asked hopefully. _Hah. As if you could, sweetie._

_"No – hold on a second. I see you aren't wearing the Hidden Bek colors, so I'm guessing you aren't part of that feeble old man's gang. You must be a freelance mercenary."_ The Twi´lek man noted, obviously interested in that fact.

"Enough yapping. Hand over that accelerator." Revan repeated.

_"Instead of stealing the prototype for the Beks, you don't you come work for us? The Black Vulkars could use someone like you."_ The man – Kandon – suggested, obviously eying her up. _"Be smart; Gadon Thek is old news! He's a blind fool in more ways than one! Brejik is a visionary – soon he'll control the entire Lower City. Don't shackle yourself to a loosing team!"_

"I'm not shackling myself to any team. I'm here for the woman you captured, nothing else."

"_We could offer her to you."_ Kandon suggested.

"You'd just give her to me?" Revan´s tone implied she would believe that when the High Jedi Council would join the Sith.

"_Well… we can't just hand her over to you. Not after Brejik officially promised her as a prize. But we can do the next best thing."_ Kandon quickly added. _"You could race for the Black Vulkars."_

"So you could cross me when I finish. Now hand over that accelerator."

"_I can see there's not much chance of convincing you to come work for us after all. Most unfortunate."_ Kandon said with a sigh.

"_Now can I kill her, Kandon?"_ The Twi´lek woman asked.

Kandon nodded. _"Yes, darling. Kill her."_

Revan drew the crimson lightsaber she was hiding, holding it in an offensive position. She deflected the shots fired at her and then fried the woman with a heavy dose of Force Lightning. The two other bodyguards were wimps and died thanks to a Force Wave. Kandon was the only survivor, but he was deprived of his weapons. Revan didn't even bother using Force Grip – with remarkable strength for her slender form, she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the ground.

"Now tell me where the Jedi is. Bastila." She commanded, cold as ever..

"_J-Jedi?"_ Kandon stuttered, shocked. _"We… we did not know what she was…"_

"Where is she?" Revan persisted, her grip tightening. A nasty crack and Kandon winced.

"_I-I have no authority to give her to you! Brejik has her hidden – only he knows where she is!" _Kandon whimpered.

Deliberately slowly, she asked: "Where. Is. Brejik?"

"_He- he would kill me if I told you!"_ Kandon whimpered again.

"Not as painfully as I will. You don't want to piss off a Sith Lord, Vulkar, trust me." Revan hissed.

"_S-Sith Lord?" _Kandon stuttered.

"Never believe someone is dead unless you see their corpse. I am Darth Revan. A great displeasure, Kandon."

Kandon´s eyes widened, but he shook his head, though it obviously brought him pain – he was still in Revan´s grip. He believed what she said.

"_I…I cannot tell you. I beg you, Dark Lord, don't make me suffer."_ Revan´s eyes narrowed at that. She didn't respond, instead, she tightened her grip and snapped his throat. Then, she threw the corpse at the wall. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. It didn't work – she sent a blast of lightning, triggering the mine protecting the swoop accelerator. The device was surprisingly heavy when she took it. Levitation would be her preferred approach with the thing, but she had to carry it. The locked door in the room was suddenly opened, revealing Mission crouching there, slicing the lock.

"There you are!" She ran to Revan. "Took quite a while to slice that lock – sorry we couldn't be of help, ya know?" she apologized. Revan immediately handed Zaalbar the accelerator. Mission led the way back to the Bek Base.

X X X

"You have returned. Do you have the prototype swoop engine accelerator with you?" Gadon asked them. Zaalbar put the device on Gadon´s console instead of a reply.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would make it. The race is tomorrow and my mechanics need time to install the prototype into the swoop engine of your bike." He noted.

"Not so fast. I lived up to my end of the deal. Now you better come through."

Gadon smiled. "Don't worry, I'm a man of my word. I promised you could ride in the swoop race under the Hidden Bek banner, and I'm still going to let you do that. And I'm even going to go one better – I'm going to let you ride the swoop bike with the prototype accelerator installed on it. without if, you won't stand a chance."

"Gadon! You can't be serious!" Zaerdra, a.k.a the pissy Twi´lek bodyguard, whined. "We need one of our best riders on that bike! We need one of out best riders on that bike! We can't let some rookie take the prototype engine into the race!"

"I raced on Manaan before, under a different name. I'm no rookie." Revan snapped coldly.

"But why are you doing this, Gadon?"

Gadon seemed a bit embarrassed when he explained. "I have to be honest with you – there's a reason I'm letting you take the prototype engine. The accelerator isn't stable; there's a good chance it could explode during the race."

"Explode?" Carth repeated, shocked. "Are you kidding?"

"I can't ask one of my own riders to do it – they'll be riding unmodified swoops. If you can complete the track before the accelerator overheats, then you'll win for the Beks. If you die, then one of my other riders could still come through for me." Gadon added as if Carth hadn't said anything.

"Sounds like you've got all your bases covered." Revan noted.

"You don't get to be leader of a swoop gang if you don't know how to work all the angles." He replied with a small smile.

"How many heats can the engine take?" Revan asked.

"Four or five, no less."

"That's fine, then. All right. I'll race."

"You can stay here tonight. The mechanics need time to install the accelerator on the engine, so you won't be able to practice your riding. Just try to relax and tomorrow we'll take you to the swoop track."


	8. Chapter 6: A vision from the past

Author's notes: The long-awaited reunion of Revan and Bastila is here! This chapter is rather short, but I like to keep the visions as the ending of the chapter, just as the Star Map visions will be the beginnings of 4 chapters (when the Hawk arrives on the planets…duh).

Data - I actually realized that. But you can't do a KoTOR fic without repeating dialogue… but I will try to give less of the in-game and do some more of my own. For example, the character dialogues will be slightly different (my Revan doesn't really want to know about Jolee´s past, for example). The prologue was actually re-written. At first, I wanted it to begin with Revan shouting at the Council that they aren't doing anything to help the Republic and sweep through the Mandalore wars with light speed… but I figured I needed more background on Revan. So, the interludes are extremely hard to write.

_Dark Lord Daishi_ – Until the Rakatan Temple, Bastila is LS… though she really is irritated and frightened by Revan´s behavior. Here's what you've been waiting for.

EDIT: Some dialogue glitches fixed. Many thanks to Data for strict but gentle constructive criticism.

X X X X

Chapter 6 – A vision from the past

X X X X

"So, you are the one that's gonna race with the accelerator. Don't worry, I've fixed it and it shouldn't explode…I hope. Gadon mentioned you've done this before."

Revan was standing near the swoop track, pretending to be listening to the Ithorian technician. One swoop track or another, the controls were the same. She had already raced on several tracks, so being nervous was out of the question. Winning was their only chance of rescuing Bastila. Zaalbar wouldn't fit into the bike. She didn't really have to persuade Carth or Mission that she would be the one riding the swoop bike – they would never admit it, but they were terrified of riding with the unstable accelerator.

The racing pits were not very crowded – there were only a handful of Vulkar and Bek riders there with their technicians. The only other thing there was a large human–sized cage. Revan stopped and looked at the captive.

It was a young woman. Her mahogany hair was effectively bound in two golden clips, a few strands falling loose around her face, one of them tied across her forehead. She was pale-skinned and although her eyes were almost closed, their grayish blue color was occasionally visible when she attempted to break free of the unfocused confusion filling her mind. Unsuccessfully. She was dressed in an outfit clearly meant for slaves – slightly more revealing than what was decent. She seemed to be exhausted from something and her eyes were closed, but Revan quickly noticed the neural disruptor collar on her neck.

So they know.

It was the only reason why she would wear such a device. Things would certainly get interesting now. Trying not to show too much interest, Revan walked to the announcer.

"_Ah, yes, you'll be wanting to race. Name?"_ he asked in Duros.

"Alexa Denali." She quickly answered.

"Let's see who your sponsor is…ah, you're riding for the Hidden Beks. Always liked them. So, are you ready to hit the track? Not literally, of course. We've already lost one rider that way today." He warned.

"I want to race one of my beats."

_"Okay, let's get you on the track." _

X X X

It was a complete surprise to everyone when she got the top time – less than 26 seconds. That was by far the best time of the last few years and everyone in the pits seemed very impressed that a rookie could post such a time.

"_You did it!"_ The mechanic cheered. _"You got the top time! You beat racers who have been doing this for twenty years! This is amazing – someone who's never raced on a swoop before today comes here and…wait. Well, look at that! One of the Vulkars just beat your time! Who-? Ah, it was Redhros. I should have known."_

Revan gritted her teeth – she didn't like the smug smile of the Vulkar one bit.

"_It's okay, the day ain´t over and the accelerator still works. Just get back out there and show them what you've got!"_ the Ithorian said.

"_Cha skrundee da pat coro-sleemo._" Revan muttered in Huttese as she saw the Vulkar´s victorious smirk and walked back to the announcer.

Nobody could believe it – she posted a better time than before, less than 24 seconds. That must've been some new record, but all Revan cared about now was to get Bastila and return to the hideout as soon as possible – they weren't safe here where anyone can see them and the whole planet is watching them.

"You did it again!" the mechanic cheered once more. "Nobody is going to beat that time – nobody! I've never seen someone handle a swoop like that! I guess Gadon knew what he was doing when he picked you to ride for us. The only thing that remains is to wait for your time to become official and collect your prize."

X X X

Everyone was cheering for her as she entered the pits once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of this year's swoop race. Put your hands together and show your appreciation for one of the most daring riders this track had ever seen!" the announcer boomed.

Revan bowed slightly to her newfound fans, who continued to cheer for her. Appreciation after such a long time wasn't so bad, she found out.

"_Through your skill you have proven to be the premier rider on Taris and brought great victory to the Hidden Bek gang!"_ the Duros continued. _"And now, to present the champion's prize – Brejik, the leader of the Black Vulkars!"_

Brejik, the leader of the Vulkars, stepped forth. He was quite young, about thirty, but Revan didn't fail to notice the hidden weapons he was carrying under the military suit. "People, hear me!" Even his voice annoyed her. "Before I present the so-called champion of the Beks with her prize, I must inform you of something! The winning rider cheated!"

"You're a damn liar, Brejik!" Revan hissed.

He turned to her and smirked smugly as if he had a winning card to play. "Your swoop bike was using a prototype accelerator – clearly an unfair advantage!"

_Ah, great. And if one of your riders would be using it, that would be all right, now, wouldn't it?_

"In result of this Hidden Bek treachery, I am withdrawing the Vulkar´s share of the prize!"

Everyone was astonished.

"You can't do this, Brejik! You know the rules: nobody's allowed to withdraw the victory prize after the race. It goes against all our most sacred traditions!" The Duros announcer snapped.

"You old fool!" Brejik lashed out at him. "Your traditions are nothing to me: I am the wave of the future! If I want to withdraw the prize and sell this woman on the slave market myself, nobody can stop me!"

"I might have something to say about that, Brejik!"

The female voice took everyone by surprise. Within seconds, the cage was open and with a swift kick, the woman that stepped out of it got rid of her guard, taking a double-vibroblade he was armed with.

Brejik was stunned. "What?! Impossible!" he shouted at the sight of the woman. "You were restrained by a neural disruptor! How could you possibly have summoned the will to free yourself?"

"You underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind, Brejik. A mistake you won't live to regret!" Bastila acidly hissed.

Brejik panicked. "Vulkars, to me! Kill this woman! Kill the swoop rider! Kill them all!"

The pits cleared themselves, the Beks and technicians making a quick get-away. Only about four Vulkars and Brejik remained there. The Vulkars weren't a problem – it took Revan a few seconds to deal with them. Turning around, she saw Bastila battling Brejik. He was also fighting with a vibroblade with which he seemed skilled.

It was pointless to interrupt it with another sword.

Revan smirked to herself. Picking up a heavy blaster from one of the dead Vulkar´s hands, she fired a few precise shots at Brejik. He didn't have Jedi reflexes or a lightsaber, so they hit him in the back and he dropped down dead.

Bastila stepped away from the corpse, making a disgusted face. Then she stalked over to Revan.

"Well maybe next time those bloody Vulkars will think twice about taking a Jedi prisoner. And as for you, if you think you can collect me as a prize..."

"Not that you're of any value, little Jedi." Revan interjected simply.

Bastila raised her gaze to the other woman. She almost jumped back and her eyes widened. "Wait...I don't believe this! You..." she goggled.

"It´s been a while, little Jedi." Revan said, her face a bit warmer, though Bastila hardly noticed.

"How did you end up racing for these swoop gangs?"

Revan waved the question off. "Long story, no time for it now. Let's go before I have to save your sorry Jedi backside again."

"Save me?" Bastila arched an eyebrow, "Why would you do that? I thought you hated me and wished to kill me."

"First things first, Jedi." Revan noted. "Now, grab your things and let´s get the hell out of here."

Bastila crouched and searched Brejik´s corpse for her lightsaber. She also found her usual clothing in a nearby backpack. "Still, it is… interesting… that you risked your own safety for mine." She noted.

"Well, Onasi refused to let me get off this rock until we find you. So can you cheer for the goodness of my heart later?"

"Carth Onasi is alive?" Bastila seemed much happier after hearing the name. "Finally, some good news! Carth is one of the Republic's best soldiers. He's proven himself a hero a dozen times over!"

"How sickening. Can we go now?"

Bastila glared. "How do you know him?"

"I´m with the Republic fleet now. Not that you need to ask. He told me you requested my transfer personally, Jedi." Revan said pointedly, frowning slightly.

Bastila flushed, "Please, take me to Carth right away. Between the three of us, I'm sure we can find some way off this planet before the Sith realize we're here..." she said evasively.

X X X

_The racing pits disappeared in a soft twirl of darkness. The surroundings rapidly changed, the track transformed into a vast sea of stars visible behind a thick window of the magnificent starship. _

_Bastila´s yellow lightsaber clashed against a crimson one. The Dark Jedi fighting her was growing weary and she defeated him with a final blow. He joined the Sith troopers that already lay dead on the floor. There was a single opponent standing in front of her now…the one she came for. To finally put an end to this war…to redeem the fallen Jedi who she once vowed to save. She was facing the Dark Lord of the Sith alone._

The young Padawan prepared for more battle. Two Jedi joined her from either side. Another ran in after them. Bastila´s spirits rose. She gazed at the mask covering the face, knowing that the eyes underneath it were watching her closely, though she didn't see them through the narrow space.

The Dark One. The Faceless One.

Some of the Republic soldiers tortured to insanity and then sent back to the Republic referred to Darth Revan like that.

_The Dark Lord was mildly impressed by Bastila´s abilities. Seeing that she would have to battle the strike team alone, she choked a Republic soldier foolish enough to attack her. Darkness was emerging from the Sith Lord. Anger and hatred. It was unwise to attack a cornered predator._

_A crimson lightsaber flashed to life._

"_You cannot win, Revan!" Bastila said, not knowing what came over her. She knew it was a lie. _

_The one called Revan, the shadowy dark figure opposing them, struck an offensive battle stance, her saber humming in her hand. The scene seemed to freeze for a moment. There was no avoiding the bloodshed._

_But the Force had other intentions._

_The other Sith Interdictor opened fire on its sister ship. The unexpected attack succeeded; the bridge began exploding in a rain of sparks. And the Dark Lord fell to the ground, flashes of energy coursing through her cortosis armor, as helpless as she was invincible mere seconds ago. Her power fled from her grasp, her will to live left her when she saw the cause of her downfall. For a moment, the darkness of her hatred diminished and regret passed through her mind. _

_Then she saw the Jedi, the one she hated the most, Bastila, leaning over her. Fear, pain, but also sorrow was visible on her face. And for a moment, she wished things had been different, before all ended in darkness._


	9. Chapter 7: Warrior of Darkness

Author's notes: Well… there's a lot of in-game dialogue in this chapter. But it's important, and I couldn't find a way to cut it out of the fic. So, sorry about that. Either way, there _is_ new stuff here, including the way they get into the Sith base. I try to do all side-quests, though the other party members, not Revan, do some. Oh, and the title refers to several people in the fic…you'll see.

One more chapter, and Taris is finished. Literally.

Dark Lord Daishi – Soon enough?

MilenaSkywalker – oh, the tears, not the tears! AAAH! HERE´S THE CHAPTER! JUST... JUST DON´T CRY!

EDIT: Sith governor encounter & Mission dialogue changed. Many thanks for constructive criticism, Data. Those bits... it was my stupid mistake from the earlier version of the fic. I hope this is better.

EDIT - mistakes corrected, many thanks for pointing them out.

X X X X

Chapter 7 – Warrior of darkness

X X X X

"Bastila! You're alive! Finally things are looking up! Now we just have to find a way off this planet."

"You mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet? What have you been doing all this time?" The Jedi threw her arms into the air in frustration.

"I´m getting really sick of your attitude, you little brat…" Revan muttered, but the brat didn't hear it. They only just entered their apartment and she was already trouble.

"Now that I'm back in charge of this mission, perhaps we can start doing things properly." That bossy voice was really annoying. "Hopefully our escape from Taris will go more smoothly than when you 'rescued' me from Brejik." The quasi-sarcasm was even more irritating.

"I know you're new at this, Bastila, but a leader doesn't berate her troops just because things aren't going as planned." Carth told her. "Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issues here."

"That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Carth." Bastila hissed. "I am a member of the Jedi Order and this is my mission. Don't forget that!"

"Your talents might win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader! A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who have seen more combat than she ever will!"

Mission and Zaalbar were watching the two arguing. Revan was lost in thought and didn't bother calming them.

The memory was so vivid, so clear. She was sure that it was the dream she had before, but an extended version. It came to her after finding Bastila. Why? She didn't ask for these "visions", she wanted to believe that those days were part of the past.

Finally, Revan decided to interfere.

"Both of you shut up, now!" The cold commanding voice took them by surprise – they stopped arguing and stared at her. Her military leader-like posture, folded arms and narrowed eyes worked immediately.

"Good. Now, before you start bickering again, you're going to listen to _me_. We can't waste time biting each other's heads off; we have to cooperate to get off this rock! Mission, you will come with me and we'll ask around the locals for some information. Zaalbar, I mean no offense, but the Upper City citizens wouldn't exactly ignore you, so I'd rather leave you to guard these two vicious kath hounds." The Wookiee smiled and nodded. "And as for you two," Revan turned to Bastila and Carth. "Jedi, quit being so full of yourself. I need to get you off this planet alive and you're the one they're after. If you don't want to end up locked in a Sith Base and sent to Malak, you have to listen to others. Carth, you've probably seen more combat than the rest of us, but I strongly advise you not to lecture a Jedi about warfare, especially if the Jedi is Bastila Shan over here. I've heard enough of her lectures already and I have no intention in hearing more of them. Is that clear?" Revan´s gaze moved from Carth, who was stating at her as if she had just popped out of nowhere to Bastila, who was pale and staring at her boots in embarrassment and then to Mission, who gave her the thumbs up and Zaalbar, who growled "yes" in response. Revan clipped her vibroblade to her belt when Bastila approached her.

"Is...is something wrong?" She asked, slightly nervously. "You seem as if something's troubling you."

Revan looked at Bastila, suspiciously. "Something weird happened when we met. Like a vision of you… fighting me."

Bastila seemed a bit frightened. "I know. This is…strange. We could seek out the aid of the Jedi Council, if you wish…" Revan's glare made her option on that clear, "However, it would be best to leave that matter be, for now."

Ignoring the curious glances of their companions, Revan nodded and didn't speak of that matter anymore.

"Bastila, I was wondering something." Carth suddenly piped up. "How did those Vulkars manage to capture a famous Jedi like you? Were you knocked out when your escape pod crashed?"

Bastila paled slightly. "No, I was conscious. But my Force powers were exhausted from using my Battle Meditation in the battle of the Endar Spire. Without my help, you might have never gotten off that ship alive." Revan snorted, so Bastila glared at her.

"Fair enough, but I've seen you Jedi in action. There's no way those Vulkars would have stood a chance against your lightsaber." Carth noted.

"My lightsaber was…" she hesitated, "Misplaced. I couldn't find it after the crash. I looked **everywhere** in that pod. The Vulkars came and overwhelmed me even as I was searching for my weapon."

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You lost your lightsaber?" Carth asked, great deal of emphasis on the word 'lost'. "Ha-ha! I mean, isn't that a violation of some kind of Jedi Code or something?"

"Maybe loosing lightsabers is a side effect of her Battle Meditation." Revan suggested.

Bastila glared venomously at her for that. Carth sniggered.

"This is no laughing matter!" Bastila snapped. "During the crash my lightsaber mast have… it must have fallen from my belt and rolled under my seat! The Vulkars probably found it when they searched the wreckage."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get mad." Carth said defensively. "I´m sorry. It's just funny to think of a legendary Jedi losing her lightsaber." Revan tried hard not to snort. "Take my advice: this is one detail you might want to keep out of the history texts." Carth said, though it was obvious he wasn't serious. Bastila probably didn't get it, since she blushed slightly.

"I hardly consider myself a legend, Carth. Though I will consider your advice when I relate these events to the Jedi Council. There is no need for them to know **every** detail of what happened." Revan stared at Bastila for a moment, but shook her head. Seeing as Mission was ready to go, she made a move to get to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bastila asked.

"I told you I'd go and have a look around."

"What about me?" Carth asked. "We're not bickering anymore."

Revan thought for a moment. A grin crossed her face when she answered Carth´s question.

"Well, someone needs to stay here and protect her, don't you think? I mean, what if she'd loose her lightsaber again? I can't afford to leave my weapons here and who knows – there may yet be some Vulkars hiding amongst the aliens living here. Besides, I can see you're good friends already – I'll leave you alone to chat a bit. Bye."

Before she turned to leave, she waved with a sweet smile on her face. Revan smirked as she opened the apartment door, Mission close behind her.

X X X

The apartment complex was rather quiet, so Revan clearly heard the quick footsteps heading her way.

"_You there, human! You're the one who won the big swoop race, correct?"_ A green Twi´lek that ran towards her hastily asked.

"That's right."

_"I have a message for you from Canderous Ordo. He said he wants to meet you in the cantina." _He informed.

"Canderous Ordo?" Revan arched an eyebrow. "Isn't he that Mandalorian who works for Davik?"

The Twi´lek nodded quickly. _"Yes, that's the one. Given his connections, you see why it wouldn't be a good idea to keep him waiting. Mandalorians are known for many things, but patience is not one of them."_

"Did he say anything else?"

_"No, he just said that he's got an offer you can't refuse." _He explained.

Mandalorians weren't exactly the people you talk back at, so she nodded. But before she left, she knocked on Dia´s door. The woman came out, rather anxious.

"You're back. Did you… did you managed to get Holdan to withdraw the price on my head?"

"Yes, I did. He called the bounty off."

"He… he called the bounty off?" Dia´s face lit up. "That's wonderful! I only wish I had something to give you as a reward." She thought for a moment. "Wait a minute… I know! I don't have many credits, but there is something I can give you. It's a family heirloom. It's not much, but it's something." She handed Revan and energy projector. It was better than nothing, so she took it without question.

"Thanks."

"I can never truly repay you for helping me, but you'll always have my thanks for what you did." Dia said, beaming at Revan.

"Wow. Sometimes helping people feels really good, y´know?" Mission said when they left for the cantina.

"Only when they give you something in return." Revan retorted. Mission glared for a moment, but then shook her head.

She kept telling Revan some general info about the Upper City and how things work there while they were passing through the streets – some of the citizens gave the Twi´lek quizzical look, but didn't say anything.

The Upper City cantina was mostly filled with average citizens, but there were a few "nobles" there as well.

"Go beat that guy out of his credits. This could get a little rough." Revan suggested, dropping Mission off at the Pazaak tables.

The Mandalorian was waiting for Revan at one of the tables – she remembered him well from the Lower City. He was no doubt older than he appeared, with short steel gray hair and matching eyes. Although fights were forbidden in the cantinas and there was a tough security system installed to prevent them from happening, Revan didn't fail to notice the heavy blaster he was carrying. Her own weapon was hidden in her vest, ready to be drawn in the case of a real emergency. In any case, the small Vulkar shock stick she carried as a substitute for the hidden lightsaber could prove useful. She sat down, facing the Mandalorian.

"I saw you in the swoop race. Very impressive. You seem to know how to get results. That's just the kind of person I´m looking for."

"Cut the small talk. I was told you wanted to tell me about some sort of offer. So?"

Canderous smirked, obviously amused by the woman's bravery. "My name's Canderous Ordo. I work for Davik Kang and the Exchange. The hours aren't great, but they've promised me a fortune and I've got nothing better to do. Mandalorian mercs like me are in high demand."

"Rare species are always valuable." Revan noted.

"True." Canderous nodded. "But lately, Davik hasn't been paying me what he promised. I don't like being cheated, so I thought that maybe it's time to get off this rock."

She didn't want to show too much interest – he could see that she was desperate and use it to his advantage.

"Why are you telling me this?" Revan warily asked.

"I've got a plan to escape Taris, but I can't manage it alone. I saw you win that race and started thinking – anyone crazy enough to race like that is probably crazy enough to break into the Sith military base. I need the launch codes protected there. That's where you come in. Here's the deal: you get me those launch codes and I can provide the escape vessel – Davik´s flagship, the Ebon Hawk."

The major problem would be getting into the Sith base – the encrypted security system was too advanced to be sliced by a human.

Revan raised an eyebrow. "Getting in will prove difficult. Unless of course, you have a plan how to slice the security systems." Revan pointed out, smirking slightly.

"It would take a top-of-a-line astromech droid to slice it. Lucky for you, I've got just the droid we need. Davik had a T3-M4 unit custom made by Janice Nall. Just tell her Canderous sent you and she'll sell you the droid. You shouldn't have a problem with that – everyone respects and admires the Mysterious Stranger." He added with a grin.

Revan quietly laughed. Well, her dueling career was no secret on Taris – she was the one who killed Bendak Starkiller, after all. The big-shot celebrity without a past or a name…the Mysterious Stranger, emerging from the shadows. It suited her – it was similar to her situation, after all.

"Okay, Canderous – you have a deal."

They briefly shook hands.

"Good. I'll be waiting at Javyar´s cantina. You come see me when you get those codes. Good luck, miss…?" he said, clearly asking for her name.

"Alexa Denali. I'll see you there."

Revan stood up and turned to leave. This went rather well. Ignoring the fact that she knew the Mandalorian was still watching her (obviously judging her abilities), Revan made her way out of the cantina. She almost had to drag Mission away from the Pazaak tables, where she was beating the local champion very badly.

X X X

"Welcome back. Do you require healing or treatment? I can treat almost any ailment right here at the facility, except the rakghoul disease, of course." Zelka warmly greeted them as they entered the medical facility. Despite Revan´s protests, they returned there to hand over the rakghoul serum. She might not wish the disease on anyone, but that didn't mean she was turning into a goody-goodie. If the infected ones didn't have the wit and ability to find a cure, they didn't deserve it.  
Mission took out the vial and handed it to Zelka. "It's the rakghoul serum. We figured you could produce in mass quantities, right?" she asked hopefully.

"The rakghoul serum?" He asked, his voice showing more than disbelief. "I… yes!" he said after a second of examining it. "This is the cure for the rakghoul disease! The people of Taris owe you a debt they can never repay." He said, beaming at Mission. "Please, take this small reward. It isn't much, but it's all I can afford: a few credits and two spare medpacs." Revan took it without question.

"We could have made a fortune selling it to the Exchange, you know." Revan noted when they left for the droid shop.

"Sheesh, Alexa. Do the words ´good deeds´ ring a bell?" Mission asked, "Stop being so evil."

"I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood." Revan objected, mockingly.

"So, how are we going to sneak into the Sith Base?" Mission quietly, changing the topic Revan had actually already thought of a plan – she dragged Mission into one of the abandoned apartments in the northern complex.

There, Revan finally took out what she had in her backpack – Dark Jedi robes, not her own infamous armor, which she always carried with her, in any case, but standard Dark Jedi robes, though with slight improvements, such as the embroidery on her belt in colors of blood.

Mission's eyes widened when Revan took out her lightsaber. "You… you're a Jedi?" she asked, awed and amazed.

"No, I'm not." She said, but didn't bother telling Mission that she was a Sith, "These are just minor tricks I´ve learned while scouting the galaxy – deceiving the enemy… plus a stolen Dark Jedi outfit and lightsaber. Now, we've got a Sith Base to sneak into. Do I look like a Dark Jedi?" Revan adjusted the lightsaber to her belt and focused on her inner darkness. The way Mission winced told her enough.

"You look… creepy."

Revan smiled, then pulled on the hood of the robes and put on a half-mask, concealing the lower half of her face, as most Dark Jedi wore, "Let's go buy that droid."

They proceeded to the northern part of the Upper City, helping an Ithorian who was being kicked and attacked by random kids.

"_Please, human – I am injured and in need of assistance. These human children keep hitting and kicking me. I cannot reason with them, but if I fight back I could be arrested."_ The Ithorian begged. That only made the kids kick him some more.

"Get out of here you goggle-eyed freak! You're too ugly for the Upper City!" a boy snapped.

"Yeah – go back where you came from! We don't want your kind up here!" another girl added. They attacked the Ithorian yet again.

"_Please – human! Help me! Maybe these offspring of your species will listen to you._" He begged again.

Revan´s eyes narrowed. She did, in fact, like to constantly remind particular people that they were inferior, but she wasn't too arrogant. Oh, she knew she was powerful, beyond powerful and many other things, but she was careful not to grow complacent. Besides, fear equals respect. So, scaring the hell out of the little brats would grant her more respect than siding with them.

"Get out of here you punks or you'll be the one's in pain." She growled at the kids, who immediately screamed "Run!" and took off. The Ithorian picked himself up from the ground.

_"Thank you, human. I was returning from a visit with a work associate when those child humans attacked me and chased me through the streets." _The Ithorian said gratefully.

"You look hurt." Mission noted. "Here, I've got a medpac. Let me help you."

He smiled as he took it, "_You are too kind. I thank you for your generosity. Most of your kind here on Taris care little for aliens like myself."_

"Well, humans are a very intolerant species." Revan commented, slightly coolly.

"_Perhaps."_ The Ithorian said. His aura, however, said that he completely agreed with her, though he admired her for admitting it and even more for being different. _"Once more, I thank you for saving me from those human children. I must take leave of you now. My life mate will be wondering where I am."_

"You have helped aliens in the Upper City!" A voice called at them when the Ithorian slowly walked away. A street preacher stalked to Revan. "They are a blight upon Taris – they take our jobs and our homes, and spread filth throughout our world."

"No more filth than you're spreading, crazy kook." Revan snapped.

"Yeah! You tell him, Alexa!" Mission cheered.

"Silence, alien scum!" He snapped at Mission, "Your kind are tolerated up here, but the day of reckoning is near!" Back to Revan, "How dare you brazenly parade about the Upper City with such alien scum at your side! I, Gorton Colu, founder of the Anti-Alien League, will not stand for this!" The street preacher declared. He immediately began clutching his head in the mental fear she projected into his mind.

"You dare oppose a Dark Jedi, fool?" Revan hissed. Mission checked the scene – the civilians scurried away from Revan and the Sith didn't take much notice of them. "This should teach you to show the Sith proper respect!"

She intensified the level of fear she projected to him, taking it to a high level of horror. The preacher squealed in fear and ran away, screaming. Revan could sense several nearby Sith smirk and silently congratulate her.

"Um, that was good. No idea how you did it, though." Mission noted, slightly edgy. "But a bit too cruel, ya know?"

"That's the whole point, kid. And I can assure you that my voice has that effect on many people." Revan said, stalking to the droid shop. Everyone gave her a respectable amount of space.

A Twi´lek was fiddling with droid parts in the droid shop. Her face lit up considerably when she saw the pair enter, though she seemed to notice the Sith robes Revan wore.

"_Customers? Come in, come in. Janice Nall at your service. Welcome to my droid and droid supply shop. Always good to see a new face – customers are hard to come by. A lot of the Taris citizens won't even come here; they refuse to shop at a store owned by a Twi´lek.__ My selection is a bit limited right now – the… well, just limited."_ She hastily amended, seeing the Sith robes Revan wore. Translation: the Sith confiscated all my best droids. _"But I've got a utility droid you might find interesting."_

"Canderous said you'd sell the T3-M4 droid to me." Revan said.

"_Oh, Canderous sent you! Well why didn't you say so? Okay, the droid is ready. You can have it for 2000 credits."_ Revan´s eyes narrowed – it was a fair price, true, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Give me the droid for free or Davik will have this store closed permanently!" she hissed.

The Twi´lek paled. _"H-hey, I don't want no trouble with Davik! Okay, take the droid. But next time Davik wants something custom made, he's out of luck!" _She hastily removed the restraining bolt from the T3-M4 unit and the small white droid beeped happily as it rolled out of the shop, following Revan.

"Go back to the apartment, kid. It's safer if I go alone." Mission's eye twitched, but she nodded and departed.

T3 made a beeline for the Sith Base. Revan was a bit surprised that the droid knew where to go, but followed nonetheless. The droid began slicing the system once they reached it.

"All right, junk pile, let's see if you were worth the trouble." Revan was the lookout, casting random thoughts of important things elsewhere to people who wandered too close.

"Speed up, tin can." Revan snapped at the droid.

"Beep-boop-beep-beep." The droid replied and the door to the Sith base opened. The droid entered with Revan and a Twi´lek secretary immediately stopped them.

"_What ar-?"_ She saw the death glare Revan was giving her and her black robes. _"Oh, I…I apologize. One must not talk back at a Dark Jedi. If you were sent to talk to the Governor, he can be found in his study, meditating."_

"Thanks." Revan said coolly, sensing the only Force Sensitive presence in the base. If anyone had the codes she needed, it would be that guy. The only surprise she encountered was the Duros that helped her when they first crashed on Taris – he was locked in a cell.

"_You there – human. Remember me? You helped me once before when the Sith were trying to arrest me. Outside your apartment. I know it is you – I recognize your eyes. Do you remember? I am in need of your help once again. The Sith are going to execute me for removing the Sith corpse from your apartment complex. Please, help me get out of this cage."_ The Duros begged her. Revan chose to ignore him – it would blow her cover to save a Sith prisoner.

"_I can't."_ She said in Duros. _"I am a Dark Jedi now."_ She saw the Duros´ eyes widen, but he saw her dark robes. He hung his head, sadly, but didn't say anything else.

The elevator door opened. "Who dares disturb my meditation?" The Sith governor stopped as his gaze fell upon Revan. "What do you want?"

"The Tarisian launch codes, of course." Revan said, smiling politely under the mask.

"You must have authorization to leave the planet. Do you have the proper authorization?"

"Let´s just say hand them over now and I won´t have to show you my authorization, " Revan´s eyes narrowed.

The governor arched an eyebrow. "What is this? Do we have a spy on the loose?"

"Call me whatever you want, but I will have those papers."

"Then I call you dead, woman. The Force is strong with you, but my power is greater. You are no match for a true disciple of the Dark Side!"

Revan snorted, "Then bow down to the Master, disciple!"

She sent a Force Storm at him, killing him almost instantly. Not surprisingly, he had the codes. The datapad in one hand and her lightsaber in the other, Revan slowly walked to the elevator, leaving the lifeless corpse there. Revan quickly changed back into the Echani fiber armor. They left the Sith base without much problem, though she left a trail of bloodshed behind her.

X X X

Revan goggled when Zaalbar and Bastila caught up with her on the street leading to the elevator.

"You want to be with Malak that badly, Jedi?" Revan asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Bastila frowned. "Mission has told us what you are up to. I managed to confuse the minds of the Sith who could have seen me. I wish to go with you to see that… person." She couldn't bring herself to say the word "Mandalorian", which made Revan smirk. She sighed.

"Fine, just don't get in the way. This place can be a little rough."

They entered the Lower City, confusing the guard's mind when he almost recognized Bastila.

X X X

Canderous was waiting for them, though he gave Bastila and Zaalbar little more attention than trash.

"I figured you'd be back. Neither of us has a chance of getting off this planet alone. Now, I know the Sith military base had a break in. And I know it was you. I know you have the launch codes I need."

"Ah, ah, ah – first tell me the rest of the plan. Then we can talk about this datapad." She sweetly said and took out the datapad of the Sith governor that has the launch codes in it.

Canderous arched an eyebrow, but nodded. "Davik´s always looking to recruit new talent. I'll tell him how you won that swoop race and mention that you're interested in working for the Exchange."

"So we steal the ship while he's doing a background check on me?" Revan idly asked.

"Exactly. I see you figured the rest out by yourself. So what do you say?"

"This is too risky. We should find another way." Bastila objected.

Canderous glared at her. "You got another plan, sister? Or are you just objecting ´cause you didn't think of it?"

"No…I don't have another plan." Bastila sulkily admitted. "I would rather not place my life in your hands, however."

"I could say the same about you. That makes us even." Canderous sneered. "Fortunately, we both wanna get off this rock."

"Okay, let's join up." Revan silenced both of them. "We should leave now – I've had enough of this corrupted pit already."

"I´m coming with you." Bastila decreed.

"No. I already did you a favor by bringing you here. How am I supposed to explain why you're with me? It would look suspicious." Revan objected.

Bastila opened her mouth to object and an expression of a child whose favorite treat had just been snatched from her appeared on her face. Revan silenced her with a near death glare.

"Take her back to the hideout, Big Z." She ordered Zaalbar. "Tell Mission and Carth about the plan and make sure you're ready for a quick pick up – I've got a feeling things are about to get pretty nasty around here."

And she spoke the truth. Bastila could also feel tremors in the Force…distant, but still strong enough for both of them to sense. It seemed that the rumors that the Dark Lord himself was on a ship orbiting the planet were indeed true. Neither of the Jedi wanted to be on Taris should he choose to land and search for them personally. With a sigh or resignation, Bastila nodded.

The Wookiee put an arm on Bastila´s shoulder, taking her away from the cantina. T3-M4 quietly followed them.

"You pick strange companions, Miss Denali." Canderous noted. "The Republic boy, Princess Padawan, a Wookiee…"

"And don't forget a Twi´lek street urchin and a tin can. Looks like you'll fit into the group." Revan replied, grinning.

"Hah, maybe. And what about you? How did you end up with a bunch of Republic fugitives?"

"That's complicated." She said with a grin. "Davik will trust you more than me." She handed him the datapad with the launch codes. "For safekeeping."

"Careful, people might actually think you trust a Mandalorian." He said with a smirk.

"I don't." Revan shrugged. "But if someone has to get vaporized because of these codes, better you than me."

"Don't get your hopes up too high. I have no intention of dying."

"I know. That's precisely why I gave you that datapad." Revan explained. Canderous gazed at her for a moment, but she just shrugged innocently.

He smirked, "C'mon – I've got an airspeeder nearby to take us to Davik´s estate! The sooner we get off Taris, the better!"


	10. Chapter 8: Eclipse

Author's notes: Roll up, roll up! Last Tarisian chapter, people! Extra, extra, read all about it! The planet of Taris is officially finished! Darth Malak orders full-scale bombardment to get Jedi Bastila Shan! Darth Revan & co. escape! Extra! Extra!

Dark Lord Daishi – Not to worry, not to worry. Here's another chapter.

Brynn – (takes a bow) Thank you. I always appreciate encouragement. By the way, I never liked the mind-wipe either. A brainwashed Sith Lord – I could never understand why the Jedi didn't give Revan a chance for normal redemption. I mean, even Vader could be redeemed, why not Revan?

X X X

Chapter 8 – Eclipse

X X X

Far above Taris, a Sith flagship slowly orbited the planet. The bridge was filled with Sith officers and troopers. A lone figure, taller than the others, watched the Outer Rim world without much interest. There was nothing worth his time on the insignificant planet bellow. If the fleet wasn't so incompetent, he wouldn't have to waste time here. Unfortunately, Bastila managed to escape the Republic cruiser alive and crash land on the planet. So far, she had avoided all detection. Could she have achieved that alone? The corrupt world of Taris still had a connection to the Force, because of traces from the past. A strong and familiar presence… the remains of _her_ strength from the times she visited it were in this world. It was one of the reasons why he didn't land on the planet and remained on the flagship orbiting it.

A Sith officer, clearly an important one, slowly walked towards the figure.

"You summoned me, Lord Malak?" the man asked, not without fear.

The Dark Lord of the Sith continued to watch the planet. "The search for Bastila is taking too long. We cannot risk her escaping Taris. Destroy the entire planet!"

"Th…the entire planet, Lord Malak?" the Admiral stuttered. "But there are billions of people on Taris! We'd be slaughtering countless innocent civilians, not to mention our own men, still on the surface."

This wasn't cowardice, this was a fact. But it seemed the other way around to the Sith Lord.

Malak finally turned to face the Admiral. A mask covered half of his face, for medical reasons. Since he was clad in a blood red bodysuit with streams of a black fabric coming out of the belt and was wearing a black half cape, the paleness of his skin seemed nearly corpse like. His eyes were filled with hatred and perhaps even disgust. They have lost their natural color long ago, replaced by the metallic gold showing the darkness underneath.

"Your predecessor once made the mistake of questioning my orders, Admiral. Surely you are not so foolish as to make the same, mistake?" Malak growled dangerously. The warning seemed more like a threat.

_Compete or die. Mercy is irrelevant._ Malak ignored the female voice he remembered saying that, as he did most of the time. The Admiral backed away in fear.

"Of…of course not, my Lord Malak. I will do as you command. But it will take several hours to position our fleet…"

"Then I suggest you begin immediately!" Malak snapped. "You are dismissed, Admiral."

"Yes, Lord Malak."

The Dark Lord returned to watching the planet. Something…maybe a slight disturbance in the Force, made him think that there was more than one good reason for doing this.

X X X

Davik´s estate was certainly impressive, to say at least. Revan followed Canderous to see the crime lord himself. She had a bad feeling. Not about the plan. It was something else, something she couldn't place. Like a suspicion that something was going to happen and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Davik met them with the bounty hunter Calo Nord. It was obvious that the bounty hunter seemed wary in her presence, although he had no reason to. They were only here to steak Davik´s ship, after all.

"So, Canderous, I see you've brought someone with you…most intriguing, if I do say so myself. You usually travel alone." Davik noted.

His comment made Calo Nord smirk. "It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous. You're getting soft." He jeered.

"Watch it, Calo. You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, but you sure aren't top dog yet." Such words from an angry Mandalorian would frighten almost everyone. Luckily, Davik stepped into the fight.

"Enough! I won't have my top two men killing each other – that's not good business. I'm sure Canderous has an explanation why he doesn't travel solo anymore."

"This is a special case, Davik. I ran into someone the Exchange might want to recruit. You've seen some of her escapades already."

The crime lord looked at Revan and a smile crossed his face. "Ah, yes. Now I recognize your companion. The rider who won the big swoop race. Very impressive, as was your display in the rather heated battle afterwards."

"Good to finally meet you, Davik. I'm Alexa Denali." Revan said, taking his hand. Instead of shaking it, he kissed her fingers lightly. She smiled at that. At least someone knew tact.

"Pleased to meet you, miss Denali. You know, Canderous was right. The Exchange is always looking for new talent. Someone with your abilities could have a bright future in our organization. Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honor!"

Revan smiled politely. "Your offer intrigues me."

"Come with me – I will take you for a tour of my operations. I'm certain you will find them most interesting…" he offered her an arm, which she accepted, taking her deeper into the estate.

XXX

The operations were exactly what she expected them to be – smuggling, spice labs and of course, the Ebon Hawk. And that was not even the entire estate.

Davik led the group into the guest quarters.

"These will be your accommodations. The slave quarters are just down the hall. If you ever need anything – food, a massage – feel free to call upon their services. You will stay in these rooms as my guest for the next few days. I will not accept no for an answer. I must warn you, that if you're found outside the guest quarters during your stay or if you disturb my other guests, my security guards will deal with you most harshly. Come, Calo. Let us leave our guests to talk."

Davik exited the room, the bounty hunter close behind him. Canderous and Revan waited a few minutes after the footsteps vanished.

"Okay, we're inside. Now all we have to do is disable the security around the Ebon Hawk and then steal it. No sense waiting here, though. The sooner we get off Taris, the better!"

Revan nodded and drew her vibroblade, just in case. First, she went to check out the slave quarters – there's no telling what the guests might have slipped.

"Welcome to the slave quarters, mistress." a male slave said, as soon as Revan walked into the room, "Here we have succulent fruits and berries to tempt your palette, as well as luxurious baths to soothe your aches and pains. Would you like a relaxing massage, mistress? Whatever your desire, we are here to serve."

"Heh. Now this is my kind of place." Canderous noted, grinning and eying the female slaves.

Revan thought for a moment, then approached one of the female slaves.

"I need information." Fear flashed through the slave's aura. Revan figured that she thought that Revan was working for Davik and punished disobedient slaves. "If you tell me what you can, he'll tell Davik how pleased he was with your performance." Revan added, pointing over her shoulder at Canderous. He glared at her, and even though she didn't see it, she pushed away a smile. "One is weakest when in pleasure. Surely your overheard something."

Nervously, the woman glanced at the other slaves, then nodded, "Praise from the guests is a valuable commodity here. Davik rewards the slaves who perform their duties well. I will tell you what I know. Davik rarely lets us leave the slave quarters. We only know what we hear from Davik's guests. Recently they've all been talking about poor Hudrow. He was caught trying to steal some spice from the lab. Normally Hudrow is allowed to get away with things like that because he's Davik's personal pilot for the Ebon Hawk. But since the Sith have grounded every ship on the planet, Hudrow doesn't get anymore special treatment. They've locked him up in Davik's torture chambers."

"Where is the torture chamber?" Revan asked.

"I think you can get there through the hall behind the west door of Davik's throne room." she answered, obviously uncertain. Revan assumed the woman was never there and had no wish to go there. "Just keep going west from the slave quarters and you'll see the throne room. But Davik's certain to have guards patrolling the area. If you leave the guest wing, they'll shoot you on sight. Please - I don't know anything else."

Revan nodded curtly. "That's more than enough. Thanks." She turned on her heel and walked out of the slave quarters and through the guest wing, only to find the throne room filled with corpses. Blaster fire was heard from the north and a minute later, Canderous emerged from the very same direction.

"Having fun?" Revan asked.

"Nothing interesting there." He said with a shrug. "Any luck with the slaves?" A hushed scream reached them from the direction of the torture chamber. Revan smirked.

"Yeah. Follow the screaming to the Ebon Hawk pilot."

With the instructions from the slaves and the screaming sounds, it wasn't difficult to find the torture chamber.

Lucky for them, no guards were patrolling the corridors and Davik and Calo Nord were nowhere to be seen. Spotting a lonely Trandosian bounty hunter on the corridor, the "intruders" swiftly killed him and found what they were looking for in his remains – a pass card to every console and door in the estate.

When they opened the torture chamber, they had to destroy two "medical" droids to release the captive, even though Revan would prefer to turn up the tortures to max. Revan was able to tune out his babbling except for the important part – he had the codes to the hangar security, uploaded them into her datapad and she punched him hard in the face, knocking him out.

"We got what we came for." Canderous said. "Let's move." Revan briefly nodded.

Now it was only a matter of stealing the ship before anyone notices them. Revan sliced a

security console and disabled the hangar security. Mere feet before the hangar doors, the whole estate seemed to shake because of an explosion. Canderous quickly opened the doors.

The hangar was being bombed.

"Damn those Sith – there bombing the whole planet!" Davik and Calo Nord emerged from the other side of the hangar.

"I knew they'd turn on us sooner or…well, look what we've got here!" Davik spotted them. "Thieves in the hangar!" It seemed as if the bombing had stopped for those few moments.

"So, you figured you'd just steal my ship for your get-away and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn the planet into dust? Sorry, but that ain´t gonna happen!"

"I'll take care of them, Davik. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Calo Nord grew two Mandalorian heavy blasters.

A ruby red lightsaber flashed to life.

"You overestimate yourselves, gentlemen." Revan said, as calm as ever. Davik´s eyes widened, but he said nothing. Canderous eyed the lightsaber warily, but seemed pleasantly surprised. The only reaction from Calo Nord was fast blaster fire. Revan deflected the shots aimed at her, covering the Mandalorian as well. Canderous fired several shots at the bounty hunter as well. Another explosion reminded them what was happening. Davik didn't see it coming and that was his last mistake.

Calo Nord realized he was alone and panicked. He pulled out a shiny object.

"You may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me." He sneered. "This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits."

Revan merely tightened her grip around her weapon. She didn't have to, however. The next explosion was even bigger.

"Damn those Sith – they'll bring this whole hangar down around our ears!" Calo shouted.  
He screamed as the metal part of the ceiling fell down. He didn't have a chance to dodge. With the bounty hunter out of their way, Revan and Canderous quickly stripped what they could from Davik and ran to the ship.

"Let's get this ship fired up! We'll pick up your friends and then we'll have to get off this planet!"

Quickly dashing to the cockpit, they took the pilot seats and flied the ship out of the estate hangar, landing in the skyscraper complex. The rest of their group was already uneasily expecting them. Once Revan called them inside, Carth took up the controls, Bastila becoming the copilot.

X X X

The Leviathan moved into a battle-ready position. Hours have passed since Malak gave out the order to destroy the planet. The Sith fleet was in position and awaiting further orders. Admiral Saul Karath returned to inform the Dark Lord of the situation. He bowed his head.

"Taris is defenseless against our assault, Lord Malak. They are offering no resistance. The city is in ruins." He said, slightly sadly.

The Sith Lord observed the doomed planet. Soon, there would be no one standing in his way.

"Resume the bombardment, commander." Malak replied, his voice cold and ruthless, as usual. "Wipe this pathetic planet from the face of the galaxy!"

X X X

The laser cannons of the Sith ships were bombing the whole planet. They weren't trying to destroy the planet itself, they were trying to kill everything on the surface. The tall skyscrapers of Taris were burning and falling. Every creature was desperately trying to find a hiding place. It was no use.

The Ebon Hawk took off with difficulties and tried to avoid the bombs and cannon fire. As it broke through the Sith blockade, several snub fighters followed it.

Inside the escaping vessel, Revan was standing behind the pilot seats. Carth and Bastila were doing their best to get them off the planet alive.

"They're bombing the planet." Revan frowned. "Guess Malak lost patience… as usual."

"Incoming fighters!" Carth reported.

"I'm on it." Revan curtly said, bolting from the cockpit and immediately climbing the metallic ladder to the gun turrets.

Calling upon the Force to give her sight, she destroyed the fighters, one by one. Within minutes, all that was visible was the now lifeless planet of Taris, and the Sith fleet orbiting it. Then the ship made the hyperspace jump and Revan exhaled loudly. They were safe.


	11. Intermezzo II: Soul Mates

Author's notes: And so we come to the second intermezzo. The Dantooine suspense will remain for a day or two… depends on how much time I have. I need to do some corrections yet. So, here you have my take on Revan and Malak´s first encounter.

Oh, and if you want, here's an Easter Egg – check out babynames. com for name meanings – I always choose names from there, according to their meanings. For example, in the first intermezzo, there was a woman named Althea, a Jedi healer. And Althea means "healer" in Greek. Check it out – it's fun.

IMPORTANT! Yep, I had to write it with CapsLock… because some people just wouldn't notice it. (Ahem) So. It's not easy to write this kind of first meeting… and with quite a few people doing their own version, crafting something original proved troublesome. But eventually, I kinda got the hang of the two mischievous apprentices and sent them right into the belly of the beast – yep, Jedi training begins. And with quite a blast, I might add. Oh, and before you start criticizing that they're too young to wield lightsabers – anyone can swing a lightsaber. But it depends what it cuts. Besides, think the Bear Clan from Episode II. I mean, those kids were barely 7 (or they looked that old to me) and they could deflect the shots. And you have two future Sith Lords here. That's major talent we're talking about. So, sue me for loving both characters so much and letting them kick some droid a….AAAHH!! (gets dragged away by a bunch of lawyers)

Data - Oh. Oh! OH! I… I have failed… (anime watery eyes). Sniff, sniff. You're right.

Nevertheless, I never ignore logical advice, if it's sane (and yours is, I might add). I understand your points fully. So, I did something that I probably won't repeat. I altered chapter 6 and 7. Do read them again, please and give me your option. And please continue reviewing – it is most helpful.

Bastila and Revan – you're right. Bastila should be dead scared of Revan.

"I am in charge" – hey, she's talking to Carth and the others, so she wants to prove her maturity or something. But notice how she shuts up when Revan starts shouting. She doesn't assume that Revan would follow her - she wants to prove she is capable of leading them. Prove it to herself, to Revan… wouldn't you want to prove yourself to someone like her? Maybe it's the bond or Bastila´s own darker impulses. But it wouldn't be good old Basty without her little ego. :)

"Use the Force!!!" – that was a glitch. A true, completely genuine glitch. I wanted to give her the classic Dark Jedi attire (like the ones who ambush you on Kashyyyk and Tatooine wear). The mask sort of slipped. But it's there now.

"Die, even though you're an ally! DIE!!!" – fixed and corrected. It was a scrap from the earlier version of the story… but when you pointed it out, I read it and immediately went completely red with embarrassment. So much for professionalism, huh?

Brynn – I'm a huge fan of VMorticia´s KotOR stories myself. Cooperation? Depends on how you define it. She plots her own little schemes in the background. You know, she's practically alone with Bastila – the others are not important. So... you can guess...

Dark Lord Daishi – Here you have it.

X X X

Intermezzo II – Soul mates

X X X

You're the one I need   
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun

In the world full of strangers  
You're the one I know.

Shakira, The One

X X X

Her name was Revan.

She didn't know any second name for herself. Her planet of origin was Deralia, an uninteresting Outer Rim world so far away that she had never seen the Core Worlds. She was seven years old, but smart beyond her age, or so she believed. her face wasn't exactly precious, but she had the promise of beauty behind her slightly cold blue-grey eyes.

It was evening, galactic standard, and Coruscant's sun was setting. It had been mere hours since she returned from the Jedi Council… standing in a circle of Jedi Masters and answering questions to which she was sure they knew the answers before she even said a word, was slightly tiring. One of the other apprentices had already shown her the way to room. The room was relatively Spartan, but comfortable.

She decided to explore the building – it was immense, but not built as a labyrinth. Besides, there was always the option to ask someone for directions. The Jedi were known for their helpful nature. And the Temple, like the planet itself, never slept.

A Jedi herself, she was now, she reminded herself. The fancy new clothes they had given her were proof of that. Before, her parents had always given her humble garments. As far as she knew, she had no siblings and her parents had been a popular couple that kept their distance from the rest of the town she had called her home.

The Jedi who had found her on Deralia left once again on some mission or another, wishing her good luck with her training. And she figured that the last goodbye they gave her – 'May the Force Be With You' – was a phrase she would be hearing a lot from now on. Her sadness evaporated slightly when she was introduced to the Masters who would be teaching her clan. Nevertheless, something about the Jedi irritated her. She couldn't put her finger on it, despite being used to obedience…

Two Jedi passed her, talking about something. What caught her attention was that they were breathing slightly heavily… obviously returning from a training session. Idle curiosity kicked in. apparently, the apprentices weren't allowed to use lightsabers… not real ones, anyway. But she wanted to get a good look at the items in question.

It was a risk. If one of the Knights would catch her, she would get into trouble before she even started her training. Even a stealth field wouldn't help her, not that she had one. The Jedi were said to read people's auras – whatever those were. To be able to see into their minds. All she knew was they could tell when someone was close. The safe choice would be to leave it and go back. But safe didn't always equal right, did it?

The girl slowly crept down the corridor. The Knights' training area had to be close. After some time alone with her doubts, she reached it. It was empty, but still spectacular. She found herself staring, like a child that discovered a giant chocolate cake hidden from her sight.

All sorts of bladed weapons on the walls. Strange but somehow soothing runes and markings on the floor. And in a small room with no door outside the dueling area, a wooden cabinet with finely polished metallic tubes, which she immediately recognized as lightsabers.

Always, she had been an outcast because of her liking of weapons. Not because she was cruel or brash, no, but because she admired the skill with which warriors handled them… though she had seen very few truly skilled fighters. It wasn't very girl-like or appropriate for her age, she was often told, but Revan had never been one to fit into the crowds.

Revan smiled slightly when she spotted them. Careful not to make a sound, she approached the cabinet. The lightsabers seemed exact replicas of the same model from a distance… but from up close, she saw that each was completely unique. She had never seen one ignited, but she could guess that the blade would be a not so pleasant thing to touch.

She didn't have time to test it, however. A sound from the left told her someone was coming, so she quickly snatched the closest lightsaber and bolted to the darkest corner she could spot. The newcomer surprised her.

It was a boy; about the same age as her, perhaps only a bit older, obviously one of the other apprentices. She idly wondered whether he came here for the same reason she did – to see the forbidden. Revan knew the Knights' training area was out of bounds to apprentices. He wore robes similar to those she had received and changed into upon being accepted, though his were navy blue as opposed to her maroon. She held her breath for a moment when he came too close, also taking one of the sabers. From this close, she could see that he had dark blue eyes, almost matching his robes and bore strange tattoos instead of his hair. He had a plain but pleasant face, but he was over a head taller than her already. Upon remembering that Gavrilla Zene also had tattoos, she simply assumed it was a result of the culture he came from.

The boy pressed several buttons on a nearby console and ignited the lightsaber he had taken. Within a fraction of a second, an electric blue beam appeared from one end. And a second later, a drone emerged from a hidden compartment in the wall. Revan could see that the boy was attempting to focus on the droid… though not like a normal person would. Even with his eyes closed, he managed to deflect the shots. But some did hit him. Apparently, they weren't designed to be fatal or hurt badly, but enough to make you feel pain. A particularly accurate shot hit his arm and made him drop the lightsaber. And the droid didn't look like it was going to stop blasting anytime soon.

Practically without thinking, Revan ignited the lightsaber she had claimed. Sunny yellow light filled the room. She was very uneasy with the blade in her hands. She had never held a weapon in her hands, save for sticks or stones, which didn't really count. Wielding a vibrosword was considered a skill. Wielding a lightsaber was considered an art. And she never even held a weapon greater than a wooden stick.

Almost on cue, the training droid noticed her and fired several shots at her. The first one missed her completely. Another hit the beam of her raised lightsaber. She held it in an imitation of the boy´s stance, the tip aimed slightly away from her. A shot hit her shoulder. The pain was bad. But she swung her blade at the droid nevertheless, not knowing if there was any other way to stop it, or perhaps not realizing it. It dodged.

She raised the blade once again, completely unaware of what to do. The droid fired. And her blade deflected the bolts with a single sweep. The swing also went through the droid's surface, sending it whirling and spinning around the room. And it came in contact with a blue lightsaber.

Revan lowered her weapon, breathing heavily. The boy also seemed tired. Even if they tried, they couldn't have avoided the brisk footsteps approaching. Not that they actually tried – they were too busy staring at each other for the three seconds before several Jedi practically burst through the door. Revan blinked once and turned to the entrance. The human introduced to Revan as Master Vrook, a human female and a Kel Dor male. Chances of escape were lower than zero.

The stony silence was interrupted by Vrook. "Explain yourselves, apprentices."

A thousand different lies, one more bizarre and impossible than the other, flashed through Revan's mind. However, not one was even the slightest bit probable to save them from the punishment at hand.

But then.. "It was my fault, Master Vrook." the boy noted. Vrook's eyes darted into him, "She's new, she probably just got lost." Revan blinked. No one had ever stuck up for her in such a way. Her personality had always made others far too timid in her presence to actually even speak to her most of the time.

"You did this?" The female Master asked, pointing to the remains of the seeker drone. The boy smirked, gazing at Revan.

"It was already badly damaged." They got the hint. The Kel Dor Jedi glanced at Revan.

"Have you ever used a lightsaber, apprentice?" He asked in Basic. Revan shook her head. "Ever held a lightsaber?" Revan shook her head once again. "Then let me congratulate you, young one. How long have you been trained?"

"She arrived just today." The female Master explained with an amused smile. The boy goggled at her, then at Revan as if she just fell from the sky. For some odd reason, she tried her best to pretend that the wall behind Vrook was amazingly fascinating. Then she realized her lightsaber was still ignited in her hand. A press of the button same button that activated it, then a hiss, and the blade returned to the hilt. Another hissing sound told her the boy did the same. "Not to mention apprentices are only allowed to use training swords during their lessons. Those are standard lightsabers."

"Impressive their skills might be, it does not apologize the fact that both apprentices were out late, which could still be acceptable, but in a restricted area forbidden to them for obvious reasons. They could have both been greatly injured by the training equipment."

"But they weren't, Vrook." The female Master noted, looking at Revan with something close to admiration. Revan found herself looking away. "They have successfully defended themselves. I therefore believe we could forgive them their little breach of the rules for proving their skills… only this time, of course."

"I think Saidi has a point." The Kel Dor Master noted politely.

Vrook took a few seconds to glare at both apprentices, before sighing. "If you believe that is wise… and as long as neither of you spread word of this. We do not want apprentices barging into these chambers. Apprentices not as lucky as yourselves. Take this as a warning." He turned and left the chamber, rather sulkily.

The female Master smiled at the doorway. "Do you think we should repeat to him that we all know there is no luck, only the Force?" she asked the Kel Dor with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Perhaps later." He said, the smile clear in his voice, despite the breath mask he wore to shield his face from the Coruscanti air. "I think it would be best to send our two adventurers back to bed. I assume you won't get… lost… on your way back to your residential levels?"

Both apprentices smiled at him. "Very well. You may go. May the Force Be With You both."

Revan then felt the lightsaber lifted from her hands, and with the slightest hand gesture from the female Master, both sabers returned to their exact positions on the cabinet. The female Master smiled at them once more before they left the chamber, leaving the Jedi to their 'cleaning'.

X X X

Neither said a word until they reached the elevator. The residential level of the apprentices, both male and female, wasn't too far, but it seemed too narrow an escape to both of them to tempt fate – or the Force – again the very same evening. After minutes of awkward silence and avoiding each other´s eyes, Revan decided she had had enough of it.

"Thanks, by the way." she spoke up, in her usual straightforward fashion.

The boy looked at her at long last, surprised. "For what?"

"Well, you wanted to put the blame on yourself." She shrugged. "Guess I should thank you for that."

The boy grinned briefly at that, "We're even, then." He noted, referring to the fight with the training drone, "You sure you've never used a lightsaber before?"

"Neither have you, from what I saw." Revan joked.

"Thanks." he muttered sulkily.

"I was just kidding. You actually knew what you were doing. I didn't."

"I said thanks, didn't I?" he said, slightly snappishly. Admitting that he needed help with something obviously wasn't one of his virtues.

Revan giggled at his pouting expression, "No problem." Then, "You know… you're alright."

"You're not so bad either… for a kid." he added with a smirk.

"Didn't think you were ancient." Revan noted, her tone half-challenging.

"Obstinate brat."

"Crazy old coot."

"Kid."

"Hermit."

Giving up and half-scowling, half-smiling, the boy commented: "I think this may be the start of a wonderful friendship."

"Maybe. My name's Revan." she said with a smile, holding her hand out to him, like the Jedi who found her did.

The boy's expression changed into a full smile as he took it. "I'm Malak."

His first assumption proved true.


	12. Chapter 9: Refuge

Author's notes: (marches back from a beat-up pile of lawyers, deactivating her lightsaber) (Ahem) Yesterday, I woke up and turned on my computer, expecting a whole lot of criticism about the second intermezzo. To say I was flooded by reviews is an understatement. And when I opened them (quite nervously), I found out that it wasn't criticism. It was praise. So, many thanks for your support, guys. I greatly appreciate that you take the time to read my little story.

Dantooine was a challenge in many ways – the Council, the meditation grove (yes folks, the grove is there… along with a rather jumpy Cathar…) and the beginning of the whole Quest for the Star Forge, which takes the better part of the game. This is just the first meeting, but it took me a while to give Revan (and the Council as well) good comebacks to statements the Council (or Revan… you get the point) says. Wait and see how it turns out… it's all in the next chapter.

Tiamante Salazar Tameran – (crawls from underneath the pile of your reviews) So, your answers:

Yes, she remembers everything and everyone. Which is useful... but also painful... You'll find out why.

The name is from babynames. com... both names, actually. I wanted something symbolic for Revan, not just something the kind of weird name you sometimes see in fanfics…

I adore Jedi Academy! Well, not the missions… but the main storyline is fun! Yes, Gavrilla´s appearance came mainly from there. I assume you own the game? Gavrilla is the third Zabrak female head – the one with the braid, but I gave her black hair. The dress is described quite well enough, I think.

Brynn – my words exactly. How lovely to encounter someone with such an agreeable disposition. Wait... I quoted Shaardan! Aaah!!! (tackles Shaardan the Monkey Man)

sammie teufel – Thanks. You'll be seeing more of the cuteness... in the next intermezzo.

Dark Lord Daishi – Thanks. Read on.

X X X

"A man does not have to be an angel in order to be saint."

Albert Schweitzer

X X X

Chapter 9 – Refuge

X X X X

In the present, Revan had other thoughts in her head than reminiscences of the long-gone past. The destruction of Taris had left her affected. Such a pointless slaughter… and to what effect? To what purpose?

_Malak, Malak. _She sighed to herself, even then seeing his face before her, like all those years before when they used to play Dejarik together. Not one match had been lost by Revan. _You never understood. But I don't blame you. You came closer than anyone else… which is why you were my friend. _

Idly, she wondered if he ever though of her since their last encounter. Whatever her intentions in the war had been, she had come to realize that she had ruined him, because he allowed circumstance to manipulate him. He had never been strong when it counted, never had the will to resist. Pity was all she could allow herself to feel, however. Years ago, she would have given up her own life to save his. Now, she was attempting to calculate a way of avoiding what she knew, deep down, was inevitable – she would have to kill him. Pleas, if she would lower herself to that for him, would be useless, and now, the entire organization, the strong empire she had been attempting to turn the remnants of her armies into, would have to be either crushed or completely reorganized, the former being the more probable in her eyes.

Bastila and Carth were in the cockpit when she entered, finally choosing to seek out company. They would have to find a new course of action now, because none of them had a plan, not even Revan, who was vaguely aware that they needed to disappear for a while before resuming their quest. Once she would decide what end that quest would have, that is.

"We've taken some damage while passing through the blockade, but it's nothing a good mechanic couldn't fix. I told Mission and the wastebasket, T3, to take a look at it." she informed them. "The shields held out, though I'm not sure how long it'll take to repair them. But the Hawk's a solid ship, it'll hold. Might I ask where we are heading?" Revan asked, seeing that the navicomputer was set.

"Dantooine." Bastila sighed, but smiled. Revan´s eyes narrowed slightly. Her assumption was correct. "It seems like a lifetime since I last set foot on her surface, though in truth it has only been a few months. We should be safe from Malak here. For now, at least."

"Safe?" Carth repeated, staring at Bastila. "You saw what his fleet did to Taris – there wasn't a building over two stories high left standing!"

"Even the Sith would think twice about attacking Dantooine." Bastila remarked calmly, as if her ears were imperturbable when it came to such remarks. "There are many Jedi here, including some of the most powerful masters of the Order. There is great strength within this place."

"In that case, I would be much obliged if you would drop me off at the nearest Republic outpost." Revan said at once. She had no intention of going to Dantooine again, if she could prevent it.

"We can't just keep running – Malak will find us eventually. We need to regroup. We need a plan." Bastila persisted.

"I'm a scout for the Galactic Republic, _milady_, not your personal bodyguard. Onasi and I need to report to our superiors about the outcome of this mission."

"She's right." Carth interjected before Bastila could snap something back. "The mission to Taris has been a failure, but we need to report it nevertheless. As soon as we drop you off on Dantooine, we'll have to part ways, Bastila. We're always glad to assist the Jedi, but our part in the mission is over."

"And what do you intend to do with the rest of the crew?" Bastila demanded, folding her arms. "You intend to abandon them? The Mandalorian, I can understand, but Mission and Zalbar have nowhere else to go. They are depending upon you. Especially now."

"Maybe you're right. It's hard to witness the annihilation of an entire planet." Carth admitted. Neither he nor Revan had come to realize that Mission had lost her homeworld. "I know Mission must be taking this pretty hard."

But Bastila, despite her initial concern, seemed to wave the thought off. "She will come to terms with her grief. She is stronger than she appears. Now I must go speak with the Council. I need their advice on… recent developments. After I've met with them, I'll meet you at the ship." The Jedi made her exit rather hastily and Revan and Carth thoroughly avoided looking at each other.

Both of them were beginning to feel it they were being too indulgent with Bastila.

Jedi or no Jedi.

X X X

"I've spoken briefly with the Council – they request an audience with you." Bastila declared the moment Revan decided that she might as well enjoy the brief peace their stay on Dantooine would offer her. "We should go at once."

Though Revan had been prepared for such a preposterous proposal, Carth was taken by surprise. He looked at Revan, then at Bastila again. "An audience with the Jedi Council? That's pretty unusual for someone who's not even a Jedi. What's this about, Bastila?"

The Padawan shook her head. While she trusted Carth Onasi, she was well aware that save for herself and the Council, telling anyone of Revan´s presence was foolhardy. "I'm sorry, Carth, but I cannot tell you. All I ask you is to trust in the Force and the wisdom of the Council."

_Him? Trust? That's a laugh. _Revan thought privately, observing the exchange between her two shipmates. She was just about to have her say in the matter when Carth seemed to decide that as long as Bastila wasn't going to enter her prissy mode again, things were alright.

"Well I don't like being left out of the loop, but I'm not looking to get you into trouble with the Jedi Masters. We'll do things your way for a while."

"Come, they are expecting us." Bastila noted, gesturing to Revan to follow her, doing her best at ignoring the cold stare it got her.

"Listen, little Jedi" Revan began calmly, "My refusal is the only answer you will be receiving today. I don't intend to cause harm here – I wish to leave this planet whenever possible. My duty is to the Republic, not to your Order."

"Is it too much to ask that you simply talk to them?" Bastila said, forcing the same calm into her voice, "They only want to talk to you. You cannot keep avoiding them forever. Please, we shouldn't keep the Council waiting." And she immediately bolted back into the Enclave, Carth close behind her, though he appeared quite stupefied by the whole thing.

Revan stared after them. The absurdity of the whole idea struck her as too much. There was only one reason the Council might want to talk to her – well, perhaps two, but the second one wasn't an alternative to the first. It would be the consequence of her refusal of their proposition to cooperate. But perhaps she should get it over with, she decided, so that she wouldn't have a bunch of children with lightsabers searching for her. And her disguise with the Republic was too valuable to be thrown away.

Her pace was slow, as if she was forcing her every step. But the inevitable was delayed for a moment when a Jedi, or, more likely, one of the brash Padawans, blocked her path in a very Bastila-like fashion.

"You there! Padawan! Why are you not wearing the customary robes of the Jedi? Do you mock the honored traditions of our Order?" she was unremarkable, average in every way possible, this girl. But arrogant above the usual, that was certain.

"Your Order is not mine." Her eyes seemed to be frosty now, "Your ways are not mine. Let me pass, Padawan, so I can forget your brashness and your error."

This astonished the Jedi to the very core, it seemed. But she didn't have the sense to back off. "If this is some kind of jest, it is in very poor taste. The Jedi Order is not a subject for jokes."

Revan didn't reply. She simply resumed her slow stride away from the woman, towards the Council chamber. The girl seemed to call out something, but Revan wasn't listening anymore. this was why she had no wish to return here. she passed the waiting Carth without a glance or a word, though she could tell he had wanted to say something to her.

The audience chamber doors sealed themselves after she had entered, making this audition as private as possible. For Revan, it meant there was no escaping until she would listen to what they had to say. Four Jedi Masters in different colored robes stood in a circle.. She recognized all of them from her brief stay at the enclave.

Zhar Lestin, one of her former tutors, was the first to approach her. "Thank you for coming, Revan." He said quietly, facing her without fear. "We only wish to speak with you, as we didn't have a chance to do so before. Be assured that you are in no danger here." Her silence and apathy made him add: "Please don't look at me like that. Deep down, I know the brilliant young Jedi is within you. The one I knew and taught and honored. Give me a chance to bring her back. Please."

Her blonde head was lowered for a moment before she looked up at Zhar, her eyes not cold, not warm, simply staring. "Despite what you may think, I still hold you in high regard." It was uncertain whether she was talking only to Zhar or to the Council as a whole. "But you wish for the impossible. I have passed through too many trials to resurrect an old faith in goodness within me."

"Then what do you believe in, Revan?" Vandar asked, taking a step forward. "We seek to understand you, but your intentions always evade us. I do not see the Dark Side in you." He shook his head. "It isn't ruling your thoughts, nor guiding your path. Together, we would be stronger than alone. You do not have to be a Jedi to be on our side."

"But you couldn't be Jedi if you wanted to be on my side." Revan retorted, with the shadow of a smile passing through her eyes. "You will never understand me because you are Jedi. I never understood myself when I was a Jedi. Jedi are too simple, too predictable – then what am I?"

"Whatever flattering opinion of yourself you might have, eventually, Malak will discover you live." Vrook interjected, in his usual friendly fashion. "He will hunt you down and kill you."

"He will try. Thus speed is of the essence. And when have Jedi been known for speed?" Revan asked smartly, despite Bastila´s glare. "Alone, I am quicker, harder to spot. With you at my heels, the Sith will quickly notice me. As you may have noticed, I have been rather slippery for the past few months."

"We know you intend to go to Malak and stop him." Zhar took over, as he seemed to have the most success when talking to Revan. "We ask only for the chance to offer you help and attempt to persuade you…"

"Speak plainly and honestly, as I do: you intend to attempt to influence me. You should consider that rarely has someone succeeded in doing that."

The Twi´lek Jedi Master smiled sadly. "I know, Revan, but I intend to try. The Republic has been notified that you and captain Carth Onasi are here. we have requested your presence officially and a report has been made about your mission. Stay, I implore you… if only for a few days. Give me a chance to talk to you in private. If I fail to persuade you, I will ask this Council to let you go on your way."

For a long time, Revan simply looked at him, judging this or that opinion. "Very well." she said finally. "Supplies are always appreciated and if I find that I have something to gain by forging a temporary truce, then I might change my mind. But do not seek to persuade me to fight under the banner of your Order again." she warned, "If that was your intention, I will leave immediately."

X X X

The cold and dark surroundings showed no sign that the planet they were standing on was in fact the farm world of Dantooine – the home of many Jedi. It was obviously night, because the ones who entered the alien stone structures didn't want anyone to follow them.

Two figures were standing in the shadows of what looked like an ancient temple. One of them was walking back and forth. Obviously thinking, the figure was dressed in elegant black robes and wore a cape with dark ornaments on the bottom half. A black mask with bloody markings covered all features, making it impossible to see who it was, but the graceful moves of the slender form showed that it was in fact a woman, hiding her face for some unknown reason. The scene was silent, except for the echo of her footsteps and the soft swishing of her cape.

Uncertain, her arms moved from her chin to her hips as she walked back and forth.

The other figure was a tall young man with pale skin, dressed in reddish-orange and black Jedi robes. Although he was much taller than the dark figure, there was no doubt that the dark robed woman was the one in charge. He was watching the dark figure closely, really as if waiting for orders, but his expression was nervous, perhaps tense.

"_The Dark Side is strong in this place – I can feel its power."_

_The black figure turned to face the man. Even without the mask, her emotions would be impossible to read. She wanted to make them unreadable, unreachable, even to herself. _

_He knew nothing of that. It was a strange prank from the Force that although they knew each other for over a decade, neither could summon the courage to face their own demons._

_Her thoughts remained hidden and she didn't intend to share them with anyone. A thought changed to a decision, hope to certainty. Without saying a word, she walked to a stone door nearby._

"_Is this wise?" the man asked, but it was questionable whether he was asking the dark figure or himself. "The ancient Jedi sealed this archway. If we pass beyond that door, we can never go back. The Order will surely banish us."_

_The black figure paid no attention to him. She was ready for whatever lied ahead, for whatever the Force put into their path. She opened the door._

"_Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable? Can its power truly be worth the risk?"_

_She didn't seem to listen. How could he even ask? They were priceless! They were worth every risk and more! Unending power, the apex of the legendary Infinite Empire… within their grasp!_

_Without hesitation, she started walking to the other side of the room. All she cared about now was what lay in the darkness. Seeing her determination, the man followed her through the archway. A strange object unfolded itself and a black orb arose, creating a holographic image. But before the map was complete, the dream faded and shadows consumed the beginning of their dark path._


	13. Chapter 10: Judgment

Author's notes: And here comes the difficult part – how am I supposed to convince Ms. I'm-an-evil-Sith-Lord to cooperate with the Jedi goody-goodies? This was hard, I can tell you that. And then add Juhani to the mix. Just what am I supposed to do with her? This was really, REALLY difficult. Finally, I analyzed the situation, evaluated the pros and cons and decided to write it like this. Revan's choice is really what I would have done in the situation.

Oh, and I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested, my email is in my profile. Many thanks.

Brynn – Well, they probably hoped that she realized the need to turn back over the year… and, as usual, they were wrong. But thanks for the advice – I put it to use, and thus, this chapter was born. And the little attempts to redeem her will yet come… though only the Council is good at veiling them. Not Bastila.

Dark Lord Daishi – Thanks. Here's another chapter.

X X X

Chapter 10 – Judgment

X X X X

The fact that she nearly collided with the surface of the floor after waking up from that nightmare didn't do much in favor of Revan´s mood. She slept fully clothed, as everyone on the ship when they didn't have a shift, and had woken with a gasp that surprised even herself.

"Alexa, are you alright?"

Mission Vao appeared out of nowhere, her bright blue skin a slight surprise to Revan at that state. The name had to sink into her mind before she realized it was thought to be hers, but she shook her head, slightly violently, before looking around if Bastila was nearby. She had been afraid this might happen, but had forgotten it due to their dramatic escape from Taris and the soon-to-be attempt to persuade her to strike an allegiance with the Jedi. The dreams, hearing each other's thoughts… a Force Bond, no doubt. With Bastila. Of all the possibilities…

"I will be. Where's the Jedi? I must speak with her."

"She left about a minute ago, didn't even boss me around. Weird. But she was paler than ever and seemed terrified." Mission explained, "Dunno, she just ran out of the bunk and disappeared. Probably into the Enclave."

_The Council. She knows. She ran to tell the Council. _"Thanks. I have to find her, fast." Revan quickly said.

"But you're just as pale as she was and you seem shocked! What happened?" Mission wanted to know. Revan quickly waved her hand in frustration.

"Force business. I'll tell you later." Mission would normally object, but seeing the strict look on Revan´s face, she only nodded.

Why did she dream of the ruins? The only possible reason could be that she was on the same planet. Quickly putting on her boots, Revan left the ship to get some fresh air. The ruins! The map! She hadn't intended anyone to see it, least of all Bastila. One of the reasons she had agreed to stay was that she wanted a moment to scout the plains and collect that piece of the map. Her injury aboard her flagship over a year ago hadn't caused any permanent damage, but she found out that there were things she didn't remember. Not important things, but random numbers or locations. She had had to relearn them, which was easy, but there were only two ways to learn the location of the Star Force – to find the maps or someone who knew where it was. The latter was unlikely.

Outside the Ebon Hawk, she found Carth. He saw her slightly frightened expression, which was very rare for her. Something wasn't right – he didn't have to be a Jedi to see it. As for him, he was already surprised to learn from Bastila that the Jedi requested that he and Alexa remain on Dantooine. He knew enough about subtlety to see that he was of no consequence – it was Alexa they wanted, for some strange reason. Talking with her about that subject didn't seem likely at the moment, but he realized that at the rate things were progressing, he would probably have to do it soon enough.

"This morning's getting stranger by the minute. First Bastila comes out like she saw a ghost and now you."

"Did she say anything?" Revan asked, leaving her calculations.

Well, what could Bastila tell her to do except for…? "Well, she did mention that you should go to the Jedi Council at once. It's no doubt urgent, so you shouldn't keep them waiting She didn't seem well as I recall and as for that matter, neither are you, are you alright?"

She waved the question off. "I'm fine. I have to go."

Without another word, she sprinted towards the Council chambers, leaving Carth there with a puzzled expression. But he knew that whatever happened to the two women, "I'm fine" didn't describe it at all. What could he do besides follow Alexa and interrogate her once she and the Council finish their deliberations? He signed at her stubbornness, and then quickly followed her into the enclave.

X X X

"Bastila tells us of a most unusual development. She claims you and she have shared a dream. A vision of you and Malak in the ancient ruins here on Dantooine." Vandar said when Revan entered. Bastila was also there, naturally.

Though surprised by the firmness of the statement, Revan didn't flinch. Her eyes stopped on Bastila at once. "Disregarding the fact that I am offended by your prying into my personal recollections, intentional or no, I don't wish you to do it again."

"I couldn't help it!" Bastila defended herself sincerely, "I simply saw it… like when I heard your voice so long ago, in my head. The two visions… and I think I had one before, when the Vulkars captured me. It must be the Force Bond." She explained, looking at the Masters. "The Council believes it is a bond, one that has been forged when I saved your life aboard your ship."

"You and she are linked, as is your fate to hers." Vandar added, "Together you might be able to stop Darth Malak and the Sith."

"Together?" Revan skeptically raised an eyebrow. "If you were searching for one to aid me on my quest, I would have expected you to pick someone who wasn't a child." Bastila opened her mouth to protest, but didn't have the chance. "The girl is too young, too inexperienced and too known. Her age, I could overlook easily, her inexperience could be remedied. But her attitude – no. She believes herself to be invincible."

"I most certainly do not!" Bastila finally found her voice, "I offer you help! And not many Sith know me by face. and with the bond between us, I will prove useful in battle!"

"Such pride, such arrogance!" Vrook lamented.

"My words exactly." Revan nodded, but looked at Bastila again. "She is willful and brash, uncontrolled in battle." Again, she looked at the Masters. "I cannot take her with me. Important weapons should be kept safe, not thrown away. And without her, you won't last long enough for me to do what I must."

"If Malak is not stopped the Republic will fall, and the Jedi will be hunted to extinction." Zhar nodded, "The galaxy will enter a time of darkness and tyranny not seen for a thousand generations."

"But I am ready for such a mission, Masters!" Bastila cried, attempting to hold back her frustration, "I wish to prove myself capable. What better way to do this than such an important mission? And besides, if I stay away from known Republic planets, as I assume we will during this task, there is only slight danger that I will be discovered."

The blonde sighed deeply, closing her eyes, relaxing her tense body for a moment. then, with new strength, she looked at the Council. "If something happens to her, it will not be on my conscience. It is entirely your decision, not mine."

"Does this mean you will agree to our suggestion, Revan?" Dorak asked, somewhat hopefully.

"I will consider it more than I originally intended." Revan said, turning her back to the Council and leaving the chamber.

Bastila glanced at Revan´s back, then at the Council and quickly scurried after her.

A Force bond had only one advantage – she could try to block it for a while. Revan bolted into a training room and cast Force Shields around her mind, blocking the Jedi out. Thankfully, Bastila didn't notice it as she bolted past her. She couldn't get away on the Hawk – she knew that from experience.

She tried to get out of the Enclave the way she escaped last time, but the droid standing at the exit wouldn't let her pass – it kept babbling about the fact that the Council said she should return to her room. Since she was not in the mood to search the Enclave for any other possible means of escape, she waited for someone else to go out to the plains. It took a while, but she managed to get out, following one of the Jedi thanks to her stealth belt.

She didn't believe herself ready to go to the ruins yet. It would probably trigger another flash of memories, which she had no use for. Right now, she wanted peace, quiet, no one to disturb her. She hated being the one who had to solve the problems of others and not getting the least bit of gratitude out of it.

Her steps led her past an old meditation grove, where a figure was sitting. A figure that drew her attention, because it was strangely mixed in feelings. Guild squirmed inside the figure, and anger. Upon a closer look, Revan saw that it was a young Cathar, maybe a Padawan from the Enclave. She wore a blue-green bodysuit, a leather upper tunic and leather boots. Her face was young and fierce, she seemed quite strong in the Force and Revan thought that she had seen her somewhere before… but she couldn't quite remember where.

The Cathar radiated sadness… anger… and fear. Guilt. The woman's catlike eyes popped open. There was rage visible in them. She sprang to her feet at the sight of Revan.

"I will be your doom!" she yelled, drawing a red lightsaber.

_Catfight – just my luck. _

Revan blocked the Force Jump attack, even though her opponent pressed on. She pushed the woman away with the Force, smashing her against a stone obelisk. The Cathar grunted in pain. Her saber flied out of her hand. Before she knew it, invisible hands picked her up, holding her in place. The Force Grip didn't hurt her much, but it didn't let her move, either.

"Tell me why you attacked me and I might yet spare your pitiful existence." Revan hissed dangerously, her grip tightening for a moment. Goading a Cathar into a fight wasn't wise – their species´ temper was legendary. Not that Revan cared.

The woman saw that she was outmatched, but didn't stop struggling to break free.

"I am Juhani. And this is my grove. This is the place of my dark power. This is the place you have invaded. When I embraced the Dark Side, this is where I sought solace. It is MINE!" she growled and attempted to break free once again. Revan´s grip merely tightened once again. Eventually, she gave up.

"You… you are strong. Stronger than me, even in my darkness." Juhani noted, panting. "I… I sense the Dark Side in you. What is it you want? Why bother me here?"

"I sought peace and quiet and your guilty conscience is too strong to ignore." Revan sighed. "I should just take my chances and sneak off to the spaceport to get off this rock."

Juhani blinked. "You… you do not seek to kill me?"

"No point pissing off the Jedi on their own playground when it's not necessary. You were one of them, I see it."

"Yes." Juhani hissed through gritted teeth. "Until I harnessed true power when I slew my Master, Quatra." Grief and guilt swirled around her.

"Is that why you're here?" Revan asked, her frown deepening.

"I have fallen… and dark power courses through my veins. There is no way I can return to the Council, so here I shall stay." Juhani explained, rather wearily.

"Look, Juhani. I'm no Jedi and I don't give a damn about their redemption babbles. But you've got potential… and it's wasted here." Revan flatly said.

Now Juhani seemed confused. "What… what do you mean?"

"Your hatred can make you strong, but if you aim it in the wrong direction, you can never unleash your full potential. That is the purpose of the Sith. You won't gain strength by sitting here in your sorrow."

"I am not sure I understand." Juhani said with a frown.

"Every being must move on and better itself. Each creature has a purpose. The Jedi try bettering themselves by doing things 'for the greater good'. Not that it works. The Sith seek more power. But power without a purpose to gain something more is useless."

"What about purpose without power?"

Revan got the hint and smiled. "You are smart, Juhani. The Force gives us all power, even the Jedi. But they prefer denying themselves the true power of the Force – the anger and passions that fuel one's command of the Dark Side. You saw the power of the Dark Side – you now know what they tried to hide from you. But you hesitated when you slew your Master."

"Killing my Mater is unforgivable!" Juhani cried.

"Such is the way of the Sith. Compete or die. The apprentice must always struggle against the Master. You can either accept that and continue down the Dark path you started on, aware of what you're doing, or turn back and ask the Jedi for forgiveness. But you can't stay here. One must always be moving forward."

She released the grip on Juhani´s throat, allowing her to call back her lightsaber. She gazed at it and Revan sensed her anger slowly diminish.

"I think, in my own way, I truly loved my Master. But perhaps…" she took a deep breath. "There is no death; there is the Force. I­… I would apologize for so much, if I had the chance. But… if I show that I am free of passion, that I am serene, that I am willing to forsake the Dark Side for my Master… maybe, just maybe, the Jedi might accept me back," She breathed, her eyes shining with hope as she spoke of the Council. Her eyes moved to Revan.

"Do you think they would? Is it possible after all I had done?"

"Nothing is impossible." Revan noted simply. "If you do not try, you will never achieve anything."

"You wield the Dark Side." Juhani commented. "What are you doing on a Jedi planet?"

"I wield it, but it doesn't wield me. There is a difference between those things."

"So it is true… you are a disciple of the Dark Side." Juhani whispered.

Revan shook her head. "No…I am its Master."

"I do not believe the Force serves anyone." Juhani noted.

The blonde nodded. She had passed the test. "The Jedi definitely will accept you back."

Juhani smiled, slightly humbly. "I thank you. But you did not tell me your name, or your decision."

"I am called Alexa Denali." Technically true. "And my decision I cannot tell you because I haven't made it yet. But I will on the way back, I suppose. Apathy is death." Juhani looked puzzled, but Revan waved off the unasked question. "The Council is probably waiting for us, so we should go."

"Now, remember the two key lines –'Yes, Master.' and 'I understand, Master.'" Revan told Juhani on the way. The Cathar smiled, but didn't say anything.

They were welcomed over-enthusiastically by the Jedi who lectured Revan about wearing Jedi robes (Juhani then introduced her as Belaya, her… friend) and they went straight to the Council.

"Ah, you've returned." she could sense some surprise and a lot of suspicion from Vrook.

"Have you yet decided…?" Vandar cut mid-sentence as Revan half-led, half-dragged a very pale Juhani into the chamber. An uncomfortable silence.

"I'll leave you to talk – I have to go buy some new clothes. I may listen to what you have to say, but I am _not_ wearing Jedi robes under any circumstances." Revan said, though she didn't smile. "That's a terrible fashion statement."

"Please wait outside, Alexa – we wish to speak with you." Dorak said. Revan nodded curtly.

She turned sharply on her heel and left, but noticed Zhar smile slightly, hopefully. She bit her lip and shook her head. She had too much to thank the Jedi Master for to shatter his hopes.

Not that he would ever learn of that.

X X X

Juhani finally left the audience chamber almost half an hour later. Revan decided to wait, to see what the Council would do. It would certainly influence her decision, because she yet had to make one. Two possibilities… and she had dawdled long enough. The Cathar noticed Revan standing near the door and smiled wearily.

"I must give you my thanks. Because of you, I am once again welcome in the Jedi Order."

"So you've spoken to the Council. What did they say?"

"They helped me see the truth both behind my actions and everything else. Quatra´s injuries were not as severe as I first thought. I was a fool to believe I could harm a Master such as she with my…my clumsy efforts." Juhani said, bowing her head with a humble smile. "The fierce confrontation between us was nothing more than a part of my training. Quatra wanted to show me how hard it was to remain on the path of light, how easy it was to stray and fall to the darkness. It had to be done, so that I could follow a guide – you – back to the Light." She sighed.

"The ways of the Jedi are sometimes strange. So, where's Quatra now?" Revan curiously asked. As far as she knew, this wasn't a standard Jedi training method… this Quatra actually quite appealed to her.

"After I left, she knew there was nothing more to teach me and she couldn't wait to see if I passed this trial. There are other disciples in the galaxy that need her aid…but with your help, I have passed this most difficult trial. I do not know what the Council has in store for me, but I will trust in their wisdom and in the Force." Juhani said, shrugging. Revan was about to say something, but Zhar appeared in the doorway.

"I apologize for interrupting your discussion, but the Council needs to speak with Alexa Denali. You may return to your quarters, Juhani." He added to the Padawan. Juhani bowed.

"As you wish, Master Zhar. I hope to see you again, perhaps as a fellow student of the Jedi, Alexa." And she departed. Revan and Zhar walked side by side into the Council chamber, the door sealing behind them.

"You have redeemed a fallen Jedi, Revan. Why?" Zhar asked, politely surprised.

Revan shrugged. "She was wasting her potential there. She would have remained in that grove forever, as you didn't seem to be overeager to send someone to help her. There are things that one cannot learn on their own, Zhar, as you very well know."

"Indeed."

Zhar smiled when they reached the center of the chamber and took his place among the Jedi Masters. Bastila was also waiting there – she must have been in the training room before that, since she was slightly out of breath and less pale.

"It is good to see Juhani back among the Jedi." Vandar noted. "Yet we still do not know of your own decision, Revan."

"I promised I would think about it." she took a deep breath and did her best to conceal her deception and try to convince herself that she was telling the truth to minimize it. "My common sense tells me that I should just turn on my heel, escape again and be fine on my own. I could find a way to get to the Maps myself. But I promised to think about your proposal."

"Maps?" Vrook repeated.

"Yes. The ruins in my dream contain an ancient Star Map. A Dark Side artifact of great power. It's over twenty thousand years old, but still intact. There are five of these maps throughout the galaxy. They were supposed to be destroyed after the collapse of the Infinite Empire, but they are a self repairing technology."

"What is this Empire you speak of?" Dorak asked with genuine curiosity. "It isn't mentioned in the history books, of that I'm certain."

"Does the term 'Rakata' mean anything to you?" Revan asked. Dorak nodded.

"But that species is long extinct." he noted.

"Not entirely. Their hidden homeworld is still settled with several remaining tribes. They still exist… as does the Star Forge." Revan noted.

"So, what is the Star Forge, exactly?" Bastila asked. "Malak mentioned it in that vision."

"Yes, I know." Revan said, nodding, "Imagine an enormous space station, hidden in an unknown solar system, with the power to create infinite fleets at minimum cost of resources or energy." She stared into space, with a slightly distant look.

Vrook cleared his throat, which snapped her back to reality. "Can you tell us where this Star Forge is?" he asked.

Revan focused, trying to remember again, for the zillionth time. She memorized the coordinates, once. But…

"No." she said quietly, shaking her head. "I… don't remember. It was recorded in my personal datapad, yet you surely destroyed it when you captured me." The Jedi exchanged worried glances – she was right. "And it was in my ship's logs. The Leviathan effectively destroyed it, so no, I don't remember. There is only one way to find out – visit all five maps once again."

"There were unconfirmed scattered sightings of you and Malak during the time of your disappearance." Dorak noted. "Is that when…?" he didn't finish the question, though it was obvious what he wanted to ask.

"Yes." Revan nodded. "We sought out the Star Maps. I… we… wanted the Star Forge to be a defense of the Republic."

"Then why begin the conquest? Why attack the Republic?" Zhar quietly asked.

With a blank, slightly distant look, she shook her head. "I didn't promise you explanations or apologies. I promised you action. You're wasting time here. You want to stop Malak, I want to stop Malak. Let's do that."

"So your answer is-?" Vrook persisted.

Revan sighed, "Let's be grandiose about this: I surrender myself to the will of the Council. I will help you, as long as your goals mirror mine, which they do… at the moment. I cannot promise much, least of all my own redemption, but I swear to you by the Builders that Malak will be stopped."

The Jedi looked relieved beyond question, which annoyed Revan.

"We have decided about Bastila as well." Vandar noted, "She will accompany you on the quest… but before we send you to the ruins, we would like you both to undergo a number tests. This will only take a few days." He assured Revan when she raised her eyebrows. "We want to be completely certain that your doubts were unfounded and that you can function together properly."

"When have I ever failed?" Revan asked rhetorically, before strolling away.


	14. Chapter 11: Reborn

Author's notes: Phew! Talk about long chapters. We're getting to the ruins soon, so I'd guess about two more Dantooine chapter before we fly off to the first Star Map. Any guesses what planet that might be?

There's a modified line from the Bible here… I'm a sucker for quotes. See if you can find it!

In case you'll be wondering, the Jedi robe-lining colors are based on karate belts (I hope), white being beginner, black meaning master.

And for those who have trouble imagining Revan´s attire – it took me a while to design her robes, even though I had them sketched before I started posting this fanfic. They're based on both Episode II Jedi robes (see if you can find out who's) and Bastila´s standard clothing. Plus, they have quite a few elements of the coolest robes ever to be created for Star Wars – Darth Revan´s outfit. The link to the pic is in my profile… just click the thumbnail (and yes, the guy standing next to Revan is Malak…)

Brynn – I noticed the glitch, too, but didn't have time to change it. It's fixed now. If you read the chapter thoroughly, you'll see that I've written the word ´look´ quite a few times there… but it was needed. So, I guess I automatically wrote the double o there. And, of course, Microsoft Word only cares about grammatical failures… when the sentence doesn't make sense, you're the fool, not the program.

Dark Lord Daishi – You flatter me. Here's some more evilness and cruelty, fellow Sith Council member. (maniac evil laughter)

X X X

Chapter 11 – Reborn

X X X

Under the watchful eyes of Master Zhar, the pair of them were to undergo a series of "sessions" to see if they were able to coexist on the mission. But Bastila, despite her initial enthusiasm, found herself frustrated. Mo matter how hard she tried or how much she concentrated, there never came a time when she was able to finish the battle without a blade pointing at her while she was lying on the ground, helpless. Revan´s blows were too quick and precise, and although she tried not to harm the other Jedi, she always found an opening in Bastila´s technique. Always, Revan was able to point out the weakness, never being complimentary, which Bastila found slightly unfair.

Whenever she wasn't meditating or battling, Bastila studied several datapads that Master Dorak had provided her. It wasn't any dangerous information, merely thoughts of the great Jedi Masters that also fought against the ancient Sith or tales of redeemed Knights. Dorak thought this might interest her, given the situation. Bastila studied with passion, dreaming, in a way, that she would be the one to achieve the impossible with Revan. There had to be a way.

Meanwhile, Revan found out that the Jedi had also gotten some sort of insane idea that if they would bore her to death, she might reconsider joining them… which actually was a good way of torturing people, but Revan couldn't even pretend the things they gave her to read through didn't interest her to annoy the hell out of them. The fact that they believed her politeness signified interest seemed to launch a twisted kind of euphoria – Revan enjoyed studying, all things considered, but learning the whole Jedi archives by heart was a little too much… not that she didn't know them already.

In fact, during those few days, it was hard who the Jedi and who the Sith was – Revan was the perfect example of discipline, calm and quiet, never striking out in anger, never letting her emotions get the best of her. Bastila, on the other hand, frequently became passionate or frustrated, depending on the situation, and to Revan´s eye seemed more of a Sith Hopeful than a Jedi in training.

During the sessions, Revan scarcely saw any of her companions from Taris, except for Bastila, even though she slept on the Hawk.

She adamantly refused the Jedi robes that were offered to her, claiming she wanted decent clothing, not those rags that even a beggar wouldn't consider wearing in a million years.

When the Jedi finally got tired and Vrook threatened to take away her lightsaber (which she found to be the best joke since 'Malak the meatbag'), she wore the Dark Jedi robes she had with her on Taris for an entire day, completely infuriating the Council. The next day, however, she wore new robes – no one knew where she got them, but they looked exactly like those she used to wear after she left to join the Mandalore wars… but she always wore an auburn cloak over them, so probably no one recognized them. And she wore them only briefly, until she swapped them for jet-black and dark gray.

During the first training, she wore light copper colored Jedi robes, lined with an amber fabric that almost matched her hair and the Jedi Knight inscriptions. It was more of a teasing of Bastila, showing her, in a mocking way, what a true Jedi should be like. Now, her clothing was almost gown-like.

The upper robe was of a deep mahogany color, the hem reaching her ankles, similarly to her trademark Sith robes. The sleeves, which consisted of three pieces of fabric sewed together to appear like petals – where one ended, the other began from underneath it – were wide, lined with gold, but ended just under her shoulder. From there, a tight crimson fabric followed, like a jumpsuit, ending with gloves of the same color.

Her legs were hidden under the mahogany fabric, but when she walked, the lower part of the crimson bodysuit sometimes became visible, along with heavy steel gray boots. She wore wide brown armbands, covering her hand from the wrist to the elbow, and a stream of this material also protected her hands. The only embroidery was on the fabric she wore on top of it all. Two streams of fabric rising from her heels, passing over her shoulders, uniting below her neck and forming a vest, which was bound by the wide black and red belt she wore, and then returning to the width of a single stream, with a single line of embroidery, falling to her feet.

The patterns on the fabric were very elaborate, even though most consisted of simple geometric shapes, like sleek triangles framing an X pattern, followed by a golden square that could almost seem like an eye at first glance, because of another brown shape in the middle. The patterns also united just below Revan´s neck and with a single large golden 'eye', they formed a single stream. Earthy colors like khaki, dark yellow and light brown were quite easily recognizable on the honey-colored fabric, framed with maroon patterns and a final khaki line on the hem.

The Council never ceased to wonder where she got the idea for the robes or how she managed to create them over such a short period of time.

"The idea came to me in a dream." She said simply when Vandar finally asked. In truth, the 'eye' was chosen as a symbol of all seeing and the X was either a symbol of swords… or vengeance.

The secret of the robes wasn't actually too difficult to figure out – Revan, never one for wearing the same clothes for months, had kept a few spare robes in a little hiding place of the Enclave.

Occasionally, she sneaked out of the Enclave, to have a rest from Bastila and the Jedi. Their company was surprisingly pleasing, despite her misguided ways, for they gave off an air of peace, which was rare in the current state of the galaxy.

She spent an entire day modifying her lightsaber with the crystals she discovered in a kinrath -infested cave. Though reluctantly, she removed the red crystal from her lightsaber and replaced it with a purple one. Dorak then asked her why she chose that color instead of the usual Jedi colors – she reasoned it with the fact that since red aura signaled darkness and blue was often associated with the concept of light, she wanted to find a balance, a crossing of both, so it would reflect her own beliefs. That effectively silenced him. He probably didn't think of the fact that she also chose the color since a few Dark Jedi also preferred a multi-color combination – a red and purple lightsaber were considered a nice contrast, even among the Sith.

"I would like to know what happened after you crashed on Taris. I'm curious as to what you and Carth were doing before we all joined forces." Bastila asked her once after combat training.

"Before we rescued you, you mean." Revan corrected her.

"I managed to free myself from that neural disruptor, as I recall. I could have gotten out of there without help." Bastila snapped.

"You didn't escape the Black Vulkars until we arrived, as _I_ recall." Revan noted, giving her practice sword a little twirl. She had forgotten about these flimsy little weapons…

Though sulkily, Bastila had to nod. There was no getting out of that one. She hated being wrong. "I admit that I probably wouldn't have been able to free myself if not for the brawl after the swoop race. So… thank you."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me." Bastila muttered.

"So noted, Jedi." Revan said, glancing at her briefly.

Shaking her head in frustration and slight amusement, Bastila departed, leaving Revan to have some fun destroying the Academy's training droids. Not that there was much else she could kill… except for the kath hounds on the plains. The Jedi found it unnerving that Revan never smiled. She wasn't one for joking either, but the coolness of Revan´s façade left her a bit nervous. It was like speaking to a statue, she thought, as if the mask was still in place. She chose to meditate on that for a while.

"Greetings, young one. I trust your training goes well?" an elderly voice asked her when she was once again sitting in the deserted Council chamber, studying a datapad. Master Vandar was standing beside the table. The small green alien's head barely reached the top of the table. Revan bowed her head for a moment, but didn't smile.

"Quite well, I think."

Vandar chuckled, "Master Zhar tells me you still hunger for knowledge. I can see that it is true, given all those datapads."

"Master Dorak has given me some of the datapads from the Archives – most of them are about redemptions and Sith wars. I know much about these events, but it's an interesting read. This is more detailed than what I've been allowed to read back as a Padawan." Revan explained, quite nonchalantly.

"Indeed." Vandar nodded, "Your experiences with the Dark Side could make you a very wise Jedi… if you would wish to rejoin the Order that is."

There was no reason to be surprised. "Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Vandar retorted.

"Because I've had a taste of the real world." Revan noted, "And the real world isn't as peaceful as you make it out to be."

Vandar shrugged slightly, "It is your choice."

"No persuasion? I'm disappointed… Master. "

Vandar smiled slightly, "Humility is a difficult lesson to teach, but you learn quickly."

"I try not to make the sarcasm too obvious."

"Then you are doing very well. Master Vrook still disapproves our truce… given your little escape last time." Vandar´s lip actually twitched with the chuckle he was trying to contain.

"Last time, you wouldn't accept my choice. But I can understand him. I don't have to like him, but I understand him. Don't think I can't tell that it was him who ordered Bastila to act the mentor. My guess is that he trained her, correct?" Revan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. He trained Bastila. She will also be a great Jedi someday. Even among the Masters, it is rare to find one so skilled in Battle Meditation. But I fear that her youth and dedication is what ultimately consumes her. She has a great pride in her own talents…she has yet much to learn. Perhaps you were right – she might not be an entirely correct choice for this task. " The miniature Jedi Master sadly shook his head. When he looked up at Revan, she could feel that he was concerned about her as well. "But I will leave you alone, so you can finish your reading. After that, you should go see Master Dorak. It has been very long since he has last had a chance to talk to one so knowledgeable." Master Vandar smiled once more and slowly made his way to the exit. After he left, Revan quickly finished reading the last datapad.

But she heard voices outside… one of them was clearly Zhar. The other, she also recognized. What surprised her was that they seemed to be discussing something. It appeared that the young scoundrel and her Wookiee got bored or just went out to explore the plains outside the Enclave, which they did quite often. She cast her best Force shields and moved closer to the door.

"Thanks for the tip, Master Jedi." Mission's cheerful voice said. "Guess we'll go explore it, huh, Big Z?" The Wookiee roared a yes in response. Mission hesitated. "Um… could I ask you something else, Master?" she nervously asked.

"You just did, young one." Zhar said, the smile clear in his voice. "But you may ask again, of course."

Nervousness flashed through Mission's mind. "Well… I was wondering whether you could tell me something about Revan and Malak." It took all of Revan´s self-control not to cringe and make herself visible to Zhar.

"Why would you wish to learn about them, young one?" Zhar asked, warily, but not angrily.

Mission seemed to shrug. "I'd like to know who we're facing. Y´know, know your enemy or something like that? Alexa always says you should be prepared when you face your adversaries."

She couldn't read Zhar at all… that disturbed her. But she saw him nod. "Alexa would make a fine Jedi then."

"Yeah, if she could get past her hatred for the Jedi." Mission said sulkily.

"Hatred?" Zhar said, with an obvious false surprised tone.

"Well, not hatred, but she turned very cold ever since we came here… I dunno why, I like it here. Serious dislike, y´know?" Mission noted, "Dunno, she never talked about it, but she didn't seem too happy with landing here or going to see your Council."

"That is understandable. You will find that Alexa Denali is much of a… free spirit, if you will." Zhar noted.

"Still, I just can't understand why she acts like that. Well… Bastila is annoying, but she's an exception! No one in their right mind could hate a Jedi!" Mission quickly said, though Revan could sense Zhar remained smiling.

"I wish you were right, young one." A pause, "Few mention the names of Revan and Malak around here anymore..." he sighed, "but I suppose it is just as dangerous to deny they were ever part of the Order. When I was still on Coruscant Revan and Malak often came to me for additional training. In particular, Revan's hunger to learn seemed insatiable. I should have recognized this as a warning sign. But I perceived the young Padawan's lust for knowledge as simple exuberance and eagerness. Revan was my most promising pupil, one I felt sure would someday become a champion of the Jedi Order."

"What happened to change that? You don't describe these guys as someone who'd turn Sith at any moment." Mission noted.

"The Jedi Order moved too slowly for Revan and Malak; we were too cautious in their eyes."

Zhar said sadly. "They always sought to learn far quicker than their Masters felt was prudent. It is one thing to understand a lesson, but to truly comprehend it takes a wisdom that only comes with time. Several years ago, when the Mandalorian threat first arose, Revan and Malak were eager to journey to the Outer Rim to defeat the enemy of the Republic. But the Council felt it best if we moved with care and caution. The true threat, the Council feared, had not yet revealed itself. But Revan would not be dissuaded. Charismatic and powerful, it was inevitable many of the Order would flock to Revan's seemingly noble cause. Malak was the first to join his closest friend. Others soon followed, many of our youngest and brightest, intent on saving the galaxy from the Mandalorian threat."

"So what happened to them?" Mission asked yet again. It was getting on Revan´s nerves.

"They were foolish to disregard the Council's wishes." Zhar said sadly. "I do not know what happened to Revan, Malak and their followers on the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim, but something corrupted them. Their ideals became twisted, their spirits were tainted and they fell to the Dark Side. There is a lesson in this: the Dark Side can corrupt even the most noble of Jedi."

"Yeah. Guess the threat was close the entire time, huh?" Mission said, slightly distantly. "I guess you're right. Well, thanks for the info, Master Jedi." The kid and her Wookiee moved away, it was easy to hear.

Revan stepped out of the shadows easily, not surprising Zhar. "That is what you see my life as? A foolish mistake?"

"Never." Zhar shook his head, "You were never foolish, simply too stubborn. If you would simply tell me what happened to you, I could tell the tale differently." He didn't seem at all surprised to see her there. "I have known you since you were a young girl and this decision you made has always struck me as strange."

"Sometimes the strange is the necessary." Revan noted, ignoring the reverse psychology. "A small sacrifice for the greater good."

"For the greater good." The Jedi repeated. "How I wished I could understand you and thus believe you. I don't suppose you will explain… perhaps you will change your mind someday. For now, we tell the tale as we see it, from what we know. But with Revan now forever silent and Malak as he is, we might never uncover the truth." The gleam in his eyes challenged her to prove him wrong. But she knew better than give into such simple manipulation.

"I respect you, Zhar. I do not ask you to respect me… but I ask you to respect my silence."

"I do not only respect you – I admire you. To carry the weight of so many lives, so much pain… and choose to be alone."

The only response was her confirmation of that – she walked away. Zhar watched her sadly. Such a tragic fate it was, to be unique, to be strong… she would always be alone, he knew, even if she would choose a different path than the one she walked now.

X X X

"How goes the training?" A light voice asked from behind Revan as she went to get some caffa from the Hawk (there was no caffa whatsoever in the Enclave… not even chocolate, for that matter, and Revan needed much energy to stop herself from falling asleep during the sessions with the Jedi).

"Is that some kind of strange Jedi greeting? Because every Jedi I meet asks me that." Revan noted, attempting to sound cheerful as she stopped and turned around.

Juhani laughed, "Is there anything normal when it comes to you, Alexa?"

"Not really." Revan admitted, almost kindly, "So, you're a Knight now?"

The Cathar was now wearing brick red robes lined with embroidery identifying her as a Jedi Knight – apprentices wore simple robes with no color difference or markings, yellow inscriptions on white lining were the symbol of a Padawan. Green on yellow fabric meant Jedi Knight. And finally, green on red signaled Jedi Master, green meaning kindness and compassion (also the symbol of a Jedi Consular – thus a marking of a diplomat preferring non-violent solutions, if possible), which conquered red – the darkness. That was also why Revan´s Sith armor was red on black – darkness filling the void, which ceased to be empty. Plus, blood and blackness were more than a signature sign of the Sith.

Each inscription was unique, mostly meaning something the Jedi did or simply a quote that reflected their beliefs. It was also mostly in their native language, which really meant that there probably weren't two identical robes in the galaxy… though it was a small difference, since most Jedi clothing was somewhat of a uniform. From what Revan could see, Juhani´s read: 'To this point you may come, but no further.'

"The Council believes I am ready to continue my training, as I told you." Juhani explained, "Though I am unsure whether I deserve the honor. My outburst was… uncalled for, at the very least."

"I see. Well, my sessions are going quite well, thanks."

"Hey, Denali!" Revan whirled to the general direction of the Aratech store – the only shop in the Enclave, "There's talk of some pathetic deserters giving us a bad name on this rock. Have you seen any Mandalorians out on the plains?" Canderous called to her.

"No. Want some help exterminating them?"

The Mandalorian shrugged, "If you can handle it, you could use your new Force tricks."

"Be right with you." Revan noted, turning back to Juhani. The Cathar seemed to have trouble containing her anger.

"I do not approve that you keep such company, Alexa, but it is your choice." she growled quietly.

"One of the ironies of life. And yet, I find his company preferable to that of most others. He is the only one who is at least slightly like me."

"Yes. It is just…" Juhani sighed, "My homeworld… they destroyed it. Bombing civil targets, killing innocent people… I do not trust any Mandalorian."

"If it helps you… my world was also bombed, just after the wars began." Revan quietly noted, "I was just a child back then… lucky enough to survive by hiding underneath wreckage."

Juhani blinked, then lowered her gaze, "I am sorry. I did not know."

Revan shook her head. "I had my vengeance on the person responsible. But I'd rather not discuss my past. Care to join the conversations with the Mandalorians?"

The Jedi smiled slightly, "You are strange. The Force is very strong in you, but you are different from any Force Sensitive I have ever known. But I admire you for that. You are fearless in a way I shall never know."

Revan shrugged, "As you wish. I will be seeing you soon." Juhani smiled, recited the traditional Jedi farewell phrase and departed with a swirl of red robes.

Revan briskly walked to the Aratech store, waving back at Mission, who was heading for the plains once again. Aratech was run by a pair of Twi'leks, one of them managing the droid supply shop, the other taking care of weaponry and armor.

"Mandalorian raiders here?" Revan asked, briefly examining the merchandise. Most was high quality stuff… she would send the Wookiee to stock up on top-notch weaponry. It could be useful.

"Pathetic ones, too. They're attacking scraps when they should be taking worlds." Canderous grumbled.

"Deserters who fled the final battles, right? This should be enjoyable." Revan noted, her saber flying into her hand, though it remained inactive.

"Why do you obey the Jedi, anyway?" Canderous asked as they headed towards the exit of the Enclave.

"I obey no one. But what are you getting at?"

"Oh, come on, Denali. You were the one drawing a lightsaber on Taris. Even before that, you fought like a Jedi - or Sith – would have done. I met quite a few of those during the wars, you don't fool me."

"So?"

" 'So?' You fight like a Jedi, but with a Sith lightsaber. And now this."

"Do I make inquiries as to where you learned to fight?"

Canderous snorted, "That should be obvious."

"True." she paused, "I might have killed a Sith and taken their saber."

"And you learned to use it from their ghost. Quit the act, Alexa. You're a Sith. Or, most likely, an outcast at that. No one ever learned Jedi-tricks through self-study. So don't try pulling that one."

Revan sighed, "Annoying Jedi, stubborn Mandalorians and paranoid Republicans. Wonderful company."

"I'll take that as a confirmation." Canderous remarked gruffly, following her as they spotted a group of raiders near the edge of a cliff.

Though they didn't find their leader, there were a lot few Mandalorians on Dantooine that evening.

X X X

Within the week, the Council decided – Bastila was to go with Revan. More than that, they were to go to the ruins together that very day. Unfortunately, they had also been gullible enough to send a Jedi to investigate the ruins, which, Revan knew, had most likely cost him his life. Nevertheless, the meeting was rudely interrupted.

"I demand justice! The Sandral family is a blight upon Dantooine! They must be punished!" An elderly man, about as old as Vrook, marched into the Council chambers, yelling. Although the Masters showed no emotion whatsoever, Revan could see Vrook quietly sigh.

"The Council will look into this matter, Mr. Matale." Vandar said, but he seemed awfully tired and slightly irritated, if that was even possible, "You must be patient. Your accusations have no proof, and we do not want you stirring up trouble with the Sandrals if there is some mistake."

"Mistake? My son Shen is missing!" Matale shouted, "How can there be any doubt the Sandrals are to blame?"

"There are other possible explanations for your son's disappearance." Vrook said calmly, but his eyes showed that he was willing to punch Matale in the face if he didn't stop whining. Revan found it amusing to watch.

"Bah! You Jedi are good for nothing but talk! I shall only wait so long before I take action on my own!" Matale snapped, before storming out of the Council chambers again.

Vandar sighed, "As dangerous as the threat from Darth Malak and the Sith may be, we Jedi cannot simply abandon our other responsibilities. The Council has promised Ahlan Matale we will look into his son's disappearance. Should you have time, you may want to investigate this matter."

"These two families have been settled here for some years now..." Vandar began.

"And causing me no end of trouble!" Vrook noted.

"Indeed. They have been settled here for some time and feuding ever since." Vandar agreed. "I do not know how the original feud started, but they want nothing to do with each other. As you may have heard, Ahlan Matale believes that his son, Shen, has been kidnapped by Nurik Sandral."

"Curiously, Nurik's son Casus has been missing for some time as well... I fear Nurik may suspect Ahlan in this..." Dorak added.

"Your task is important, of course." Vandar noted, "But the Jedi are not a cloistered Order. Our influence and teachings must spread beyond the walls of our Academies. It is in the real world that we truly prove ourselves worthy of the title Jedi. It will be a good test for both of you – as you are masquerading as ordinary Jedi, you will probably face similar tasks in the near future. Thus you should be ready for this."

How Revan stopped her hand from twitching at the thought of masquerading as a Jedi, she had no idea.

X X X

Carth Onasi was feeling quite fed up with the Jedi these days. First, he was stranded on this farm rock with nothing to do, now, his partner was becoming one of them! Or so it seemed – it was hard to tell these days. He would most certainly have a talk with both Bastila and Alexa, but as the two women left the Council chamber, Bastila happily ignored his demands for her attention. Revan didn't actually pay any attention – she was already walking to the exit.

Two settlers approached the trio, asking her whether the Council chose to hear out their petition. Bastila apologized that she didn't know and found out that there were some Mandalorian raiders giving the settlers trouble, especially some man named Jon, who was supposed to be nearby. Revan recognized him from the manner he lashed out at her when he spotted the lightsaber on her belt.

"Are you a Jedi? How long can you people sit around claiming to protect us? Protectors – ha!" he snorted. "If you even cared about us, you would put a stop to those Mandalorian raids! Those Mandalorian raiders killed my daughter!" he cried. "There was nothing I could do! Too many Mandalorians and their Duros allies! I have come here to ask of you, Master Jedi, to bring those brutes to justice!"

"Revenge is never a good reason." She calmly answered.

"Please! I beg of you! Find those Mandalorian raiders! Their leader had lightsabers with him!" Revan, who had just turned around to walk away, sharply turned back.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'lightsaber'?"

"Yes it was." Jon frantically nodded, "Those Mandalorian brutes were never open to your ways, so I believe it might have been from some poor Jedi he had slain. Now you see it's your problem as much as mine."

Aside from this problem, another woman approached them when she finally entered the plains. "Greetings, young Jedi. I was wondering if you could help me find my…companion." The mid-aged woman asked of Bastila.

"Excuse me, could you please tell us who you are?" Bastila asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't give you a proper introduction." she apologized. "My name is Elise Montagne. I own the farm to the north from here. We were working on the farm when I suddenly heard something and I found the door wide open and he was gone!"

"I see. Does anyone hold a grudge against him?" Bastila asked.

"Ehm…no." Elise said that in a rather strange manner, as if she was hiding something. "No one actually knows he's there. Maybe it was the Mandalorian raiders! Or kath hounds! No, kath hounds are not intelligent enough to open doors!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Montagne." Bastila politely advised. "Have you considered that it might have been opened from the inside?"

"From the inside?" Elise asked, dumbstruck, "But he couldn't have! I mean, his programming…"

"Your missing companion is a droid?" Bastila could only stare. Revan found herself understanding, much to her disgust.

"Well yes. But he is very valuable to me at the same."

"Um…what exactly did you use him for again?" Revan innocently asked. Carth choking with laughter made it clear he was clearly thinking the same, but he was too decent to mention it.

"He is a personal assistance droid." Elise patiently explained, aware of what they were asking, but her tone made it clear she would deny it. "The only thing left after my dear husband. He's the only companionship I have on all of Dantooine!"

"That is not my problem." Revan commented.

"Alexa! We will help this woman!" Bastila persisted.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Elise beamed.

Revan sighed and stalked away, but she heard Carth sniggering. "Wow, she really misses her droid, doesn't she?" He asked, amused.

"There is no need to make fun of her." Bastila noted. "She is obviously desperate!"

"I'll say…" Revan added.

The Jedi shot her a glare. But then realization hit her. "You… you mean?" She blushed.

"That doesn't take the Force to notice, Bastila." Carth noted, smirking.

"That… that is sick." Bastila commented, flushed.

"For once, I agree with you, Jedi." Revan noted.

She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the ruins straight ahead of her. It took a bit of her strength of will to turn away from them, but she recognized the familiar pull well enough. Bastila seemed to notice something in the air, but didn't know what it was. Instead, they headed for the Matale grounds, dispatching several Mandalorian raiders along the way, who shot first and talked later.

There were no kath hounds near the Matale Estate – understandable, considering the security.

The group approached the droid standing in front of the entrance. "This is private property. By what authority are you trespassing on this estate?" it asked.

"We are here on behalf of the Jedi Council, to speak with Ahlan Matale." Bastila reported.

"You have come from the Council?" The droid repeated. "Master Matale wishes to speak with you. Remain in this location until he arrives."

Several other droids marched out of the estate, taking position by the gate. Seconds later, Mr. Matale stalked out behind them in a most aristocratic manner. "My protocol droid tells me you have come from the Council. I was beginning to think my demands have been ignored. Though I believe your time would be better spent interrogating the Sandrals."

"Any information you could provide would be helpful." Bastila noted.

"The Sandrals are a blight on Dantooine!" the man said. Anger. Passion. Pure hatred. Revan found it interesting to watch the dark emotions swirl in his aura. "Many years ago I brought my family here to Dantooine to escape the crush of humanity on the Core Worlds. Soon after we settled here, the Sandrals arrived. And they have been a plague upon my house ever since!"

"Somehow I think the story from the Sandrals would sound just the same, don't you?" Carth noted.

"The injustices the Sandrals have committed against the Matales are far too numerous to name, but the Council is well aware of our many disputes. Recently, I discovered several Sandral droids trespassing on my land. My own security droids destroyed the invaders - not a single one survived. I have no idea what nefarious purpose lay behind their arrival - my own assassination, perhaps." Matale said. "Destruction of my property. Maybe a simple spy mission. I wasn't about to find out. It was shortly after this incident that Shen, my only son and heir to the Matale estate, vanished. Obviously Nurik, the unscrupulous head of the Sandral clan, has abducted my son in retaliation for the destruction of his droids!"

"You cannot accuse the Sandrals without proof." Bastila noted with the passion and energy of a dead and cold womp rat.

"Why does the Council insist on stalling?" Matale whined, "The life of my son is at stake! Is it possible... yes, of course. Now I understand. I am a man of the world, Jedi. I know how things are done. I will make a... contribution... of one thousand credits to the Council in exchange for rescuing Shen from the Sandrals. I will present the credits directly to you, of course. Whether the Council ever learns of this 'donation' is completely up to you."

Bastila's eyes widened in shock. "The Jedi cannot be bought! I will remain neutral despite your attempted bribe!"

"Nevertheless, my offer still stands – 1000 credits for Shen´s safe return." Matale conspiratively noted. Then he frowned. "Know, however, that I will not sit idly by much longer. Eventually, I will take whatever action is necessary to rescue my son… including razing the entire Sandral estate!"

Carth stared at him. "You would be willing to risk open war over this?

"It is the Sandrals who have started this. Not I." Matale defensively retorted.

"And here I thought you would blame us, if we failed. It seems everyone is responsible for your actions except for you." Carth noted.

That completely infuriated Matale. "I don't need to stand here and listen to such impertinence!" But for once, Bastila didn't snap at him for that. In fact…

"I'm impressed, Carth. That interjection was very Jedi-like."

He shrugged. "What can I say? You pick up a few things."

"Until you find Shen, Jedi, we have nothing further to discuss!" Matale snarled. And he marched back into his estate.

"Talk about paranoid." Revan said, failing to notice the slightly annoyed look on Carth´s face.

"I'm afraid Ahlan is not just making idle threats." Bastila noted as they made their way further to the southwest, taking the longer route to the Sandral estate. "He is rash and foolish enough to attempt a full assault on the Sandral estate. Such action would result in all-out war between the families."

"I've seen men like Ahlan Matale before. He's so convinced that his hatred is justified he's prepared to do anything. And if we don't intervene, there will be war." Carth noted.

These comments clearly told Revan that they expected her to help them. With a dramatic sigh, she threw her lightsaber at some kath hounds that attacked them, and then spotted a human corpse there. It was chewed completely, so she was unable to determine who it was, but a diary identified him as Cassus Sandral.

"One missing heir located." Revan told the others. Bastila gazed at the corpse with some disgust.

"We should take the diary to Nurik Sandral." She noted, though her near-vomit expression made it clear she didn't want to be the one carrying the diary. Revan sighed and took it, following the Jedi to the grove.

Since Bastila insisted they solve the feud problem first, they trekked through the plains and encountered several people on a nearby bridge.

A Twi´lek, by clothing similar to Master Zhar (obviously a Jedi) was standing there with two men and a protocol droid. There was a corpse on the ground. A dead settler, it seemed. The orange Twi´lek spotted Bastila and beckoned her closer.

_"Padawan, your arrival is well timed."_ He said in Twi´leki.

"Master Bolook." Bastila said, bowing, since she now recognized the Jedi. Revan simply nodded curtly.

"_I have been sent to investigate this murder, but now that you've arrived, perhaps we could test your abilities."_ He told her,_ "Communication does not handle a problem, as both the suspects and I speak Basic and Huttese. I was going to handle this case myself, but now that you are here, this could be an excellent opportunity for you to demonstrate how well you've been learning your lessons at the Academy. Though you are not a full Jedi yet, perhaps you could assist me in sorting out the truth from the lies."_

Bastila seemed slightly edgy and gazed at her boots. "Um… perhaps you should try this, Alexa. I am not a good judge."

Revan blinked – the brat just admitted she was not good in something. Nevertheless, she nodded and proceeded with the interrogations. The basic info she had was simple – Calder Nettic was shot in the torso several hours ago with a standard hunting riffle. Handon Guild, unarmed, was found standing near the body along with Rickard Lusoff, who carried a blaster riffle. Still, both men accused the other and both denied guilt. They were both guilty – they radiated guilt. And she soon found out why, with the background check provided by the information droid that came with them.

"Master Bolook? I believe I have come to a solution." Revan said.

_"Very well, young Knight. Enlighten us, please."_ Bolook encouraged her.

"So, Calder Nettic was shot in the torso. The weapon was found at the scene, along with Handon Guild, who was unarmed and Rickard Lusoff, who had a blaster with him. The weapon at the scene of the crime is Handon´s, but I caught him at a little lie – he didn't report it stolen. Both men had a reason to kill Calder – Handon´s wife was cheating on her husband with Calder and Rickard and Calder had bad blood between them. Speaking of blood, the sample didn't belong to the victim. I have good reasons to believe that it is Handon´s blood. He's clutching his side." She triumphantly finished.

_"Hmm…Handon has been moving oddly since we arrived. Perhaps we should examine him closer."_ And with that, Bolook shoved Handon´s hand out of the way and saw blood on his tunic.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" Handon cried.

"_There is blood!" _Bolook noted._ "Could you repeat your conclusion, young one?"_

"Like I said, both had a reason to kill the victim. They are both guilty." Revan decreed.

"_Yes, well done!"_ Bolook clapped his hands once.

"Damn you! Damn both of you!" Rickard Lusoff spat.

"_That's enough! I place you both under arrest of the Jedi Order. You will be taken to the Enclave for further procedures." _Bolook turned to Revan. _"You have studied your lessons well. I will inform the Council of your success here. Good day, and May the Force Be With You."_

"Well done. I'm impressed. I don't think I could have done as well." Bastila noted.

"You did well. You might just be a proper Jedi yet, who knows?" Carth commented.

"Heaven forefend." Revan muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear, and stalked away before either could make a smart comeback.

X X X

AN: The original Bible line is: "Hitherto shalt thou come, but no further." (Job, 38, 11)


	15. Chapter 12: The Force Within

Author's notes: Ah, the Romeo & Juliet type story of the Sandrals and Matales… makes me sick when I play LS. "Oh, Shen!" "Thank goodness, Rahasia!" Doesn't that just make you want to vomit? It's so cliché… So, naturally, I had to mess with them a little bit.

Anyone who discovers the origins of the chapter title – you have my compliments for liking the old school training.

Brynn – Your plea was noted, and I rewrote the chapter a bit. I actually managed to do both – God bless the person who invented blackmail and threats! You'll see what I mean…

Dark Lord Daishi – that's the most important thing – she has to be mysterious in order to gain their trust. I hope you liked the picture of Revan´s robes (if you checked it out, that is). Everything about "Jedi Revan" has a double meaning. Everything she says or does seems to serve the purpose of the Jedi… though it only serves her own purpose.

X X X

Chapter 12 – The Force Within

X X X

"This is private property. By what authority are you trespassing on this estate?" They were once again greeted by the emotionless mechanical voice of a protocol droid when they barely even set foot on the Sandral estate.

"Casus Sandral is dead." Revan flatly said, her tone made it clear that that alone was reason enough to let them in.

"Casus is dead? Then it is as we feared. You should speak to Nurik himself. He will want to question you on the details of his son's death. Nurik left orders he was not to be disturbed, but given the circumstances I will make an exception. Go into the main hall. Nurik will meet you there." The droid reported.

They did as it asked, and were greeted by an elderly dark skinned human man. "I have been informed by my protocol droid that you have news about my son Casus." He said in a slightly melancholic tone.

_Casus is a kath hound chew toy._ Revan thought privately. And it was perhaps for the best – she had noticed the notes about the "Rak" on his datapad.

_Revan!_ Bastila´s voice echoed in her head.

"Your son was killed by kath hounds while exploring the Dantooine ruins." Revan emotionlessly said.

"Kath hounds?" Sandral said quietly, "I... I was so certain the Matale family was to blame... But this changes nothing! My own son is dead - why should I shed one tear about the disappearance of my bitter enemy's son?"

Bastila sighed in frustration. "Typical. Anything to continue the feud which has become so customary to you people." she muttered.

Sandral asked only for one more thing – the diary of his son. Revan, slightly reluctant about doing that, so she gave the diary a good smash before handing it over. She accepted the credits offered, knowing that in their case, they would need any kind of fortune they would get.

"Could you tell us what you know of the Matale boy's disappearance?" Bastila asked. Guilt flashed through the man's mind, but all he let show on his face was grief. "The Jedi are renowned for their fairness and pursuit of justice. There is nothing to fear from us… unless you have something to hide." She persisted.

"That's quite a line." Carth piped up. "Do you actually believe that? Don't you think someone is allowed to value privacy?"

"We have nothing further to discuss." Nurik Sandral distantly said, clearly not listening.

"Please… leave me to my grief." And he left without another word. Bastila turned to Carth.

"Privacy is all well and good, but justice must be valued higher. Is it not obvious to you that this man hides something?"

Carth shrugged,"Actually, it is. All I'm saying is that not everybody welcomes the sight of a Jedi with open arms. Better get used to it."

"Let's just go." Revan said, turning to leave through the main front doors.

But a female voice stopped them, "You are here from the Council, are you not? Looking for Shen Matale?" she asked.

"And you are?" Bastila immediately went into action.

"My name is Rahasia - Nurik is my father." the young woman said, "He has not been himself since Casus disappeared. He is mad with grief, and he is convinced the Matales are responsible. He is not thinking rationally."

"We brought him his son's diary – your brother has been killed by kath hounds."

"Casus is dead?" Rahasia asked, obviously grief-stricken, "It is as I feared, though I am relieved the Matales are not responsible. My father is a good man. When my mother died, he raised me and my brother by himself. He loves his children, and we love him. I just don't want you to judge him too harshly."

"Judge him? What has your father done?" the Jedi asked sharply.

"You must understand that Father has been under a terrible strain." Rahasia said quickly, "I have no wish to disobey him, but there are matters where even my father's authority is not absolute." She lowered her eyes guiltily, as if she had been the one to do some ill. "My father has kidnapped Shen Matale." she said quietly, "He is holding him prisoner here in the compound. He feels this is a way to get back at the Matales, a way to get even for the disappearance of my brother Casus."

Bastila nodded. "I see. Well there is the answer we seek. The Jedi Council should be informed of this at once.

"You don't think that perhaps there's more to look at here, do you? That maybe everything isn't what it appears?" Carth asked.

"Of course not. It seems very simple to me. The Council must be allowed to decide the next step."

"No!" Rahasia cried desperately, "Since Casus went missing my father has become unstable, he might hurt him if you do that! He no longer even cares if the Matales are responsible for what happened to Casus. I am afraid my father will simply kill Shen out of a mad, misguided lust for vengeance!"

"Why are you telling us this?" Revan finally spoke up, not without suspicion.

"Shen is an innocent victim in all this." Rahasia said plaintively, "My father is not a bad man, but his grief has driven him to madness. He must be stopped. The Jedi Council does not have the authority to search our estate, and if Father finds out his secret has been revealed he might kill Shen right away."

"But why do you care about him?" Revan asked.

"Shen and I... we... Well, we have been taught by our families to hate each other, just for being related to our fathers." Rahasia said, almost dreamily, "But I met Shen alone one day in the city, away from his father, and... and Shen was so charming, so sweet. He didn't care at all that I was a Sandral, he just accepted me for who I was, with no reservations. We talked and met again over months and fell in love. My brother Casus met him too and they were beginning to become friends, but then this whole mess had to happen... Please find Shen and free him! You are my only hope!"

Revan shut her eyes tightly for a moment. She thought she heard Bastila chanting something about Jedi duties again. Something that made her wonder, once again, how come she had ever wanted to be this close to the Jedi brat. Nevertheless, she knew she would simply have to survive this… she knew that their actual mission would take weeks, at least, and they would be encountering at least a dozen other pitiful sentients who would seek out their aid. It would slow them down, as usual, but when it came to the big choice, Revan knew that she would have to put up with the Jedi's goodie-goodie heroics, because otherwise, the lecture automaton would start again. And then, she would have to strangle the Jedi.

"Does this mean you'll actually help them?" Carth´s voice asked from behind her as Revan snatched the key from Rahasia´s hands and stalked away to the side entrance, more fed up than usual.

"I'm doing this for all of us. Unless you wish to spend more time listening to the self-righteous brat we're stuck with?" she asked idly, ignoring the understanding and then clearly annoyed expression on his face. Revan unlocked the door easily and blasted the first droid attack away with a dose of Force Lightning.

Force, she had been yearning to do that all day long.

Carth blinked at that. "Don't only Dark Jedi do these things?" he asked Revan, slightly suspiciously.

"You're smarter than the impression you give, Onasi." Revan noted dispassionately as Bastila caught up with them, thoroughly oblivious to the reason why Carth gave both her and Revan a slightly irritated glance.

"I can sense another person over there." Bastila said after a moment, bolting in the direction she had felt it. The others followed her, until they reached a locked door. Revan began slicking the lock, which clicked open in a couple of seconds, revealing a small prison-like room. A young man sitting on the bed raised his head as they entered.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Are you working for my father?" Clearly, Shen Matale. But even Bastila´s entirely ineffective persuasion, Carth´s clear annoyance at the whole feud and the blank stare Revan was giving him, he didn't intend to leave without Rahasia.

Back to Rahasia it was, who behaved like a blushing schoolgirl, despite the situation. Together, though unaware of it, Carth and Revan both began considering that they should have picked a better mission than this. If they could survive this, then Malak would be nothing.

At least Shen had decided to cooperate when he heard that Rahasia was waiting. They escorted him outside, where the Sandral girl was waiting already, thoroughly visible. It didn't seem to have occurred to her that she was in plain view from the household she so dreaded.

"Shen! You are safe." Rahasia breathed.

"Rahasia! Thank goodness you managed to escape!" Shen said.

"It was all thanks to this kind Jedi that we managed to get this far at all." Rahasia said, smiling at Bastila, who tried not to look too proud or too guilty, because she knew deep down that it wasn't entirely her own doing. "I thank you, lady Jedi, for all that you have done for us."

"We should get out of here quickly." Bastila interrupted.

Rahasia nodded. "You're right, we should go as fast as we can. I don't know how long it will be before my father realizes we're gone."

"You're right, we should…" Shen was interrupted by the arrival of Ahlan Matale – who was, incidentally, followed by two fully armed battle droids, clearly holding true to his word and engaging his assault. Seconds later, Nurik Sandral emerged from his estate, also followed by two battle droids.

"There you are, Shen!" Ahlan beamed.

"Father!" Shen seemed slightly shocked that he arrived so quickly.

"Mr. Matale!" Rahasia nervously said.

"Rahasia!" Nurik called.

"Father!" Rahasia turned to him.

"Mr. Sandral!" Shen said.

"Nurik!" Matale noticed his adversary.

"Ahlan!" and Sandral was only too happy to return the glare.

The two men stared at each other, their eyes narrowed. Revan sighed deeply, resisting the urge to cover her face with her hands. Carth was looking just as anxious to end all this as Bastila was looking helpless. Nevertheless, none of them had any wish to stay there and witness this slaughter or reunion, whatever it was.

"I knew this was all your doing! I knew you had captured my son!" the elder Matale shouted.

"You had taken my Casus from me long before that! You started it!" Nurik Sandral yelled right back.

"I do not need to you're your excuses! Now I will get revenge for your transgressions!" Matale claimed.

"Why don't you just shoot each other and get it over with." Revan suggested without batting an eyelash.

"What are you doing?!" Carth snapped at her. "Are you trying to get everyone killed?!"

"Save for the fact that they want to do it, I refuse to stand here all day until they make up their minds." She replied, slightly snappishly now.

Bastila looked shocked and horrified at the same time. "You're a Jedi!" her tone clearly implied that she would blame Revan if the two families would massacre each other, and they were on edge.

_Only technically. _Revan noted mentally.

_Then stop goading them into a fight! _Bastila persisted.

_I call it speeding up the decision, Jedi, but let's see how you go. You are the one trialed here, after all._

Revan rolled her eyes as she ignited her lightsaber, throwing it at the Matale droids, which were soon scrap. The saber circled the families and destroyed the Sandral droids, returning to Revan´s hand. Silence.

"All yours, Jedi." Revan said, deactivating her weapon as she mock-bowed to Bastila with a cold face.

"Mr. Sandral, Mr. Matale, please calm down." Bastila said, "You should try sorting this out together."

"We ARE trying to be reasonable here, of course." Sandral voiced, "We ARE sensible people after all – it's our children that are being stubborn!"

"If Shen would only do what I say!" Matale retorted.

"I don't care!" Shen snapped, "Rahasia and I will live on our own if you don't accept us!"

"You will do no such thing!"

They continued to ramble, the bickering becoming more violent by the minute. Bastila, once again unnoticed, sighed dramatically and stalked back to Carth and Revan, who was looking at the whole situation with a mildly interested expression.

"Interesting how they seem unwilling to accept assistance from an outsider, no?" She remarked, rather like a scientists observing the behavior of a pack of beasts.

Bastila shot her a glare for that, but then sighed. "They… they are so unreasonable. They simply cannot compromise!" she whined, "This is hopeless! What will the Council think of me once we return to them?"

"Can you spell egoist?" Carth snapped at her, "Those people are biting each others heads off and all you can think of is yourself!"

"Onasi, I might actually change my opinion about you for the better." Revan commented, as close to praise as she was able to get. Then, the turned her attention to Bastila again. "Now, if you please, a lesson in subtlety and humility, little Jedi." She began walking towards the two families.

"This is ridiculous!" Bastila said prissily to Carth. How dare she imply that she didn't have humility!

Stopping in her tracks, Revan turned on her heel. "Would you prefer explaining your failure to the Council? This task is one for you to deal with, not me."

"She's right, you know." Carth added, but didn't look at Bastila

"This… this is unbelievable! Carth, while I respect your options, this is a matter of the Jedi and not of my competence to solve problems!" the Jedi hissed.

"Yeah, but if you aren't competent to deal with these things, Bastila, then you'll be no good in the open." Carth said defensively, "Look, I might not be a Jedi, but I understand there's something being planned by your Council and it seems you're a potential candidate for a task. How can you show the Council you can handle yourself far away when you can't do it here."

The Jedi's usually pale face was turning crimson as she squeezed her eyes shut, almost as if attempting to imagine she was alone on the plains. "Can you really stop them?"

"Without problems."

Bastila relaxed her eyes and exhaled, "Go."

"So you are willing to learn?"

"I… I… yes.. Now go! Stop this!" Bastila shrieked at Revan, who turned on her heel again, facing the two families.

To get their attention, she was forced to knock them back with a semi-powerful Force wave. Crude, but effective. Otherwise, she would have lost her voice for certain.

"Look, if you want a bloodbath, go ahead and shoot each other. But there is also the possibility of letting your children live their own lives. They are capable of making their own decisions."

"But Shen is my son… I don't want to lose him…" Matale distantly said.

"And I won't let my daughter go with him!" Sandral shouted.

"Children grow up and leave eventually."

"My little Rahasia…" Nurik dreamily gazed at his daughter.

She smiled. "Father…"

"I… I don't know why we fight like this. We got along in the beginning, didn't we, Ahlan?"

Nurik asked distantly, possibly mortified and brought to his senses.

"I don't know how you can think of that when out children are trying to go away together." Ahlan Matale noted, though less angrily.

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? Shen seems to genuinely care for my Rahasia. He might be a good husband for her someday." Nurik suggested.

"Hmph. As much as I may dislike it… I think I see it too." A pause. "I suppose, I suppose I might be convinced to see that Sandral girl with my son. IF she is loyal to him." Ahlan Matale voiced, extreme emphasis on the 'if'. "But I don't trust you a centimeter farther, old man. Your daughter may treat Shen well, but you will never see them! They will live with me."

"Of course not, you pompous old windbag! They'll be living with me!" Nurik´s eyes narrowed once more.

"I will not have them set foot in the Sandral household!"

"They shall not live with the Matales!"

"Then you propose to buy us a new house, do you?" Rahasia stepped into the yelling match, smiling innocently – she obviously knew that victory was near.

Nurik stopped to think for a second. "Um… well, yes, actually that sounds like a good idea."

"I'm… surprised. That does sound like a good idea." Ahlan admitted.

"We should discuss this more." Nurik noted. Shen and Rahasia both sighed in relief, then beamed at Revan.

"Thank you, Master Jedi, for bringing us together and getting our families to accept us." Shen voiced.

"We will praise you to the Council for what you have done and name our children after you." Rahasia added.

"Thank you again. We will remember you always." With that, both families retreated into the Sandral estate.

Revan triumphantly (and gracefully) walked back to Bastila, who was staring at her and Carth, who was giving the Jedi the 'I-told-you-she-could-do-it' look.

"Watch and learn, little Jedi." Revan walked passed Bastila without giving her a single glance, leaving the stupefied Jedi to follow.

On the way back to the ruins, the sound of kath hounds attempting to tear something (or someone) apart and mechanical beeps coming from the aforementioned something drew their attention. Quite predictably, Carth started shooting the kath hounds (trying to protect the victim), which caused them to notice them and charge at them. Bastila threw her lightsaber at them before they could come too close. She then went to help the droid stand up. It was slightly battered and chewed, but functional.

It turned its attention fully to Revan, who stepped in front of it, "Thank you for saving me, Master Jedi. I am C8-42, a personal assistance droid."

"No problem." On the technicalities, she outranked Bastila, though the Jedi still pressed her lips together forcibly, forming a thin line of them.

"I am sorry if I seem a bit abrupt, but I must be moving along. I am rather in a hurry."

"Are you running from something?" Bastila asked.

"From my master, Elise. Wait..." the droid´s normally emotionless voice showed fear, "Did she send you to find me? Please do not tell her you saw me! I have my reasons!" the droid said, "I'm afraid my owner became a bit too attached to me. Obsessed even. She... she tried to treat me as her dead husband. It was not healthy for her."

"Err… ALL the time?" Bastila edgily asked.

"You don't want to know. " The droid assured her.

She flushed slightly. "Umm…probably not." Carth sniggered at that.

"She is obsessed." the droid explained, "She rarely sees other people, and appears to be fixated on me as her husband. She was becoming more and more insular... I thought it best that I leave. She may meet other real people this way. In fact, that was the reason I came here and sought out those kath hounds."

"What are you, suicidal?" Revan asked.

"I think it would be best if I were no longer a factor. She would meet new people. Living people. Please... will you destroy me?" it begged.

Revan raised her eyebrows. "Well… let's see what happens when I tell Elise why you did it." She ignited her lightsaber, giving it a twirl.

"Thank you, kind lady! You have my eternal gratitude." the droid said, holding its hands out as if wanting to hug the blade. With a single swipe, Revan sliced the droid in half.

Bastila shook her head at that. "I do not believe Elise will be pleased. But I suppose you did the right thing."

"You have no idea." Carth said in reply.

X X X

They were ambushed by a group of Mandalorians and Duros as they almost reached the ruins.

"Ah, so this is the meddler." Their clear leader (judging by his armor) said when he noticed the ignited lightsaber in Revan´s hand. "You have caused us far too much trouble for a mere Jedi. " the impertinent Mandalorian laughed. "I will add your head to those of the other Jedi I've killed and take yet another lightsaber for my own."

Revan then noticed the two lightsabers on his belt. What surprised her was that he drew them and charged at her. She blocked the swing and kicked him away while their sabers were locked. He landed several feet away from her, on his back. To scare his minions off (though it was unnecessary, since Carth and Bastila were doing a good job killing them), she leapt into the air, lightsaber raised high above her head. The Mandalorian had just a second to scream before she swung the saber like a club, slicing his head cleanly in half. What remained of the Duros screamed and attempted to run. Of course, they never got out of range of Revan´s Force Lightning.

"No one touches my lightsaber." Revan noted to the leader's corpse.

"Nice fighting, Alexa." Carth commented, putting away his blasters. Revan nodded curtly before proceeding to search the corpses. Mandalorian mercenaries were usually heavily armed and could have some credits.

"We should inform Jon about this." Bastila immediately claimed.

"I'll do it." Carth suggested. "You two Jedi can handle yourselves just fine in those ruins."

"I'm no Jedi. I'm just a girl with a lightsaber and a mission." Revan noted, "See you at the enclave."


	16. Chapter 13: A Second Calling

Author's notes: I'm sick… and not because of the Sandral / Matale romance… my throat aches, something awful. And it's raining. Wonderful.

On the bright side, I can focus that bad mood into Revan's Dark Side. AND I'm skipping school! (evil maniac laughter)

Oh, and the last chapter's title was from the old Jedi Knight game – the cutscenes have great titles!

This chapter is the final Dantooine scene. My God, I have to write more intermezzos! The chapters all the way to the third Star Map are mostly finished, but the intermezzos… that's another thing completely.

ChaosMagicianGirl – you're not the first person to ask this... and, in truth, I really don't have an answer. LS would be difficult. DS would have to have a huge climax. Of course, when romance makes its entrance…

And to bribe you into reviewing, I'll give you a little spoiler ;-) . Revan doesn't believe she is capable of loving anyone. She wants to stay focused on her goals. Love is a distraction – one she thinks she can't afford.

Brynn – that's the whole point! If you have to be LS, be like Qui-Gon Jinn! I do hope my characters are believable – it's hard to write a believable fall, but even harder to write a believable redemption. But I'm still not sure whether to do DS or LS… Revan refuses to tell me! (pouts)

Dark Lord Daishi – you ain't seen nothing yet! (evil smirk)

X X X

Chapter 13 – A Second Calling

X X X X

The skies of Dantooine were clear, only the occasional bird flied around the Jedi Enclave, situated in the middle of a farmland. The plains were mostly untouched by the civilization, only the courtyard of the Jedi Enclave was crowded, and from what they could hear, the settlers were mostly discussing the strange news – the rogue Jedi girl was redeemed, Shen Matale and Rahasia Sandral were getting married. But the favored topic was the person who was the catalyst of both these events – some new recruit, new find of the Jedi. The questionable thing was that this person didn't apparently belong to the Order, but wielded their signature weapon with ease.

The woman in question, along with another, finished killing the kath hounds that blocked their way to the ruins.

"Is something wrong?" Revan suddenly asked the Bastila, who seemed rather jumpy. "You look like something's bothering you."

The Jedi's eyes widened, but then she shook her head, attempting to be carefree. "No, not bothering me. Not exactly. I've just been thinking about what the Council said about the two of us. There is a bond between us, I do not dispute that. I can feel it, as I'm sure you can. The nature of the bond and its affect on our mission however, remains in question."

A lecture. Again. Joy above joys. "I outrank you, little Jedi, and you are to help me here, not preach your so-called wisdom. This mission is mine."

"Well, yes, but I want to be of help in any way and I feel we won't have too many opportunities to talk to each other on the ship." Bastila explained, "I want to make things right between us."

Revan stopped for a moment. "Very well, little Jedi. Let me explain: I am partnered with you because your Council saw it fit and because you believe you have what it takes to keep up with me. I am not your lackey, nor am I your friend. My experience is greater than yours, so you would do well to listen to my counsel, if you value your life. Am I clear?" Without waiting for an answer, the blonde woman continued walking towards the ruins, while the brunette stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm still not sure whether I like the idea of you being in my dreams."

"And are you so certain that it isn't you being in my dreams?" Bastila asked, arching an eyebrow delicately.

"Unnecessary question, obvious answer."

"Believe me, I certainly don't find the prospect of being joined to you enjoyable by any fashion." Bastila proclaimed at once.

"We shall have to work on your tact, little Jedi."

"Please, forgive me." Bastila quickly said, "I did not mean to imply that you are repulsive in any sense of the word. That we shared something so personal is just not something I'm used to."

For a while, Revan decided to change the nickname for Bastila to see the reaction. "Suspicion mutual, Princess Padawan."

And said reaction came. "You…you're getting on my nerves, do you know that?"

"Yes and it's amusing." Revan noted, still not stopping as Bastila raced to her side.

"Fun? Fun?!" she demanded, "Driving me insane is your idea of a good time!?"

Ignoring the strange scowl on Bastila´s face, Revan said: "Yes. Because you get provoked so easily, react so preposterously and, despite your claims about Jedi ways, rarely seem to uphold them. If it were my custom, I would laugh."

Bastila opened her mouth, then closed it again and shook her head. "I must admit – I simply don't know how to deal with you. I don't know whether I should be outraged that you keep joking about serious matters…or whether I should be grateful that you can always lighten the mood." She sighed, shook her head again and sulked for some reason.

X X X

The ruins were the same as before – a dark presence on the rather peaceful (and dull) world of Dantooine. Once again, Revan found the ancient droid there. Bastila insisted that she wishes to speak with it. After circling through a variety of languages, it once again spoke the Selkath dialect.

"_I can reproduce any language spoken by the Builders or the slaves."_ It said.

"Who are these Builders, Revan?" Bastila asked. But it was the droid who answered.

"_The Builders are the great masters of the galaxy, the creators of the Star Forge and the rulers of the Infinite Empire." _It said, tonelessly.

"Are you talking about the Sith?"

_"I do not know who these "Sith" are, but they are not the Builders. The Builders are… the Builders." _The droid noted.

_  
_"Very helpful." Bastila commented, hardly suppressing a snort.

"I am familiar with the Star Forge and the map in the ruins, Overseer." Revan said in the hopes of skipping the boring procedure. "I have been here before."

The droid was silent for a few moments._ "The ones that came before you, the ones like you – neither Builders nor slaves – were the only ones that came after the Builders left."_

_  
_"I had a mask on my face. You said that I have passed the first test but that I must prove myself worthy of further knowledge of the Star Forge."

The droid seemed to be checking its memory.

"_You are correct. Detailed voice analysis matched your voice with the one heard here five years ago. But you bring another with you. Time has passed. If you are to uncover the secrets of the Star Forge once more, you must prove your worth once again."_

Revan sighed. Well, there was no other way. She noticed a Jedi's corpse on the ground near the droid.

"Poor Nemo." Bastila spotted it too. "The Council sent him to investigate the ruins…and it cost him his life."

Revan didn't reply. She merely took Nemo´s lightsaber and the dark blue robes that remained there when the Jedi's corpse disappeared – he became one with the Force – putting it all in her backpack.

"Prepare yourself. All you have to do is deflect the blaster fire and avoid the flamethrower. Cover me – I'll deal with the rest."

Revan quickly opened the door, not wanting to give Bastila a chance to question her orders. The hall was as dark and sunless as the rest of the temple; the only light was emerging from the shining targeting systems of a guardian droid. She didn't want to wait for anything to happen, Revan ignored the droid and sprinted past it to the other side of the room. A computer console was waiting for her there. While she was breaking the life-seal, Bastila was covering her - they were standing back-to-back.

The computer console flashed to life when she spoke her request to be granted the knowledge of the Star Forge in Rakatan. She inserted her datapad into the console. After a few seconds, words in Basic appeared on the screen.

Data processing… Identity verified. Greetings. The knowledge you seek is a gift that lasts an eternity and a curse that follows it forever. Define three life-giving planetary types and your reasoning.

**The grassland gives life, for the beings of the galaxy walk it since the beginning of time. The sea gives life, for its water flows through all of us. The arboreal land gives life, for it was destined to do so.** Revan quickly typed in.

Answers verified. Initiating programmed sequence. Breaking life-seal.

"Ignore the droid and follow me!"

Revan retrieved her datapad and ran out of the room with amazing speed, Bastila quickly following her. She unsealed the other room and with a series of jumps and rolls, she reached a console, jumping over another droid. Bastila was trying to keep the droid busy while Revan was again attempting to break the seal.

**Data processing…** **Identity verified. Greetings. To reach what remains hidden means to life for death and die for life. Define three death-giving planetary types and your reasoning.**

The waste takes life away, for it has no life of its own. The volcano takes life away, for it is the fire of creation. The barren land takes life away, for it disturbs its dreamless sleep.

**Answers verified. Initiating programmed sequence. Breaking death-seal.**

Bastila dodged the carbonite freezer and struck the droid with her saber. The smell of melted wires began to fill the room. Revan ignored Bastila and dashed out of the room, stopping in front of the sealed door. An explosion was heard – the droids self-destructed – and Bastila joined her again, a puzzled look on her face.

"_You have proven yourselves worthy and the sealed door is now open. If you wish to learn about the Star Forge, enter the room beyond the door."_ The Overseer said.

Revan opened the door with a wave of her hand, just like all those years ago.

"What was that about?" Bastila asked.

"We have proven our worth and now we can receive the first clue that will lead us to the Star Forge." Revan said over her shoulder.

Behind the doors was a room even darker than those before it, not only because of the sunless character of the ruins, but also because of the taint that remained there. The dark energy seemed to emerge from a strange ornament-covered black object in the back of the room. As Revan approached it, it opened itself and an orb arose from the center. Suddenly, a holographic image of the galaxy emerged from the orb, and several planets seemed marked for some reason.

"I don't understand." Bastila frowned. "This is a…a map. Some sort of intergalactic navigational chart. You must have used it to lead you to the Star Forge. But there are pieces missing – incomplete hyperspace coordinates, too much corrupted data and nothing is indicating where the Star Forge itself might be. What does that mean?"

Bastila gazed quizzically at Revan, but she merely continued to watch the miniature model of the galaxy.

"This looks like…Korriban, a Sith world. Oh, my." Bastila added when she saw Revan nod. "And if that's Korriban…than this is Kashyyyk…and Tatooine…and here's Manaan! Those…those planets might have more clues that could lead us to the Star Forge! I know you and Malak visited Korriban at least once – did you find something more there?"

"Each of those worlds contains a map similar to these." Revan explained, her voice emotionless. "Naga Sadow's tomb on Korriban, the forest floor of Kashyyyk, a cave in the Dune Sea of Tatooine and ruins near the Hrakert Rift on Manaan. To get to the Star Forge, we need to collect all the data, travel to all four planets."

The thought of traveling to a Sith infested planet like Korriban sent a shiver down Bastila´s spine, but then she became curious. Revan and Malak were very interested in finding this 'Star Forge'…this was where their journey down the Dark Side began, she was sure of it!

"What does this Star Forge do, exactly? Is it a factory or a weapons plant? But…it has to be more powerful than that."

"It's a powerful tool of the Dark Side." Revan laconically said. sharing such things with Bastila wasn't exactly to her taste.

Besides, Bastila clearly didn't need to know anything else. "We must inform the Council of what we have done here. I suspect our mission has only just begun, though."

On the way to the Enclave, Elise greeted them enthusiastically. Revan was very tempted to just tell her that her droid is still out there, but Bastila´s presence made her reconsider. Instead, Bastila told the woman that kath hounds destroyed her favorite pet. Which would have been the truth, had they not interfered. Still, Elise was heartbroken, which Bastila found pitiable, and Revan, in turn, sickening.

X X X

"Ah, you've returned." Vandar said in a voice that showed no surprise. "Have you recovered the Star Map data from the ruins?"

Revan and Bastila returned to the Jedi Council. When Revan handed them Nemo´s robes, it was explanation enough for them. Revan nodded and handed her datapad to Master Vandar, but he shook his head.

"I believe we don't need any verification from the Archives, where the Star Forge might not even be mentioned. You have done well in retrieving the data from the Star Map in the ruins.."

"The Council is in agreement – the Star Forge must be destroyed!" Vrook added ominously.

Revan´s face was expressionless.

"We underestimated the danger and thought that we could solve the mystery of the Star Forge without putting you in danger, by sending another Jedi there, but we were wrong. There are disturbances in the Force."

"I know that this will sound strange, but this mission is suicide." Revan commented.

"Ever brash, ever disrespectful!" Vrook nearly yelled at her. "Is this what we pinned our hopes on?"

"Peace, Vrook." Vandar softly said. "We have discussed this…it is the only way."

"I would have expected more enthusiasm from you, Revan." Bastila piped up. "After all, many thought the Mandalorian wars were suicide as well."

"The circumstances were different." She replied, her gaze not moving from the Council.

"It is a risk we must take, Revan." Zhar answered her. "You are the galaxy's last desperate hope. If Malak is not stopped, he will hunt the Jedi to extinction and an era of tyranny and darkness that the galaxy has not seen for millennia will be unleashed. Once he finds out that you live, he won't stop hunting you until you are dead."

"You can leave whenever you wish, the sooner the better. The later you leave, the stronger Malak becomes." Vrook said.

"Perhaps I should go alone." Revan suggested once more. She had to try. "I can move faster on my own and sending a company of Jedi Knights would draw Malak´s attention."

"The sessions have confirmed that Bastila can learn from you. The bond is strong and perhaps this is the best for both of you – remaining on a world with a Jedi enclave might not be the best way to hide from the Sith, not for Bastila." Vandar explained, "And Juhani has also asked to accompany you. After some deliberations, we've decided to grant her request."

"Juhani nearly fell to the Dark Side. Perhaps her presence will serve you as a reminder of the dangers of that path." Master Vrook was certainly in a cheery mood.

"Of your team, only Bastila knows who you are." Zhar noted.

"My team?" Revan repeated.

"Of course the ones who aided you on Taris will also come." Vandar added.

Revan closed her eyes for a moment. more people to take care of. She knew that traveling with two Jedi would be problematic enough and the droid would be the most resourceful companion, she knew, but dragging them all along… they would be eight on a single ship, eight, out of which she would have chosen three, at the most, as her companions – Canderous, T3-M4 and Zaalbar.

"They possess skills you may find useful. Hiding the presence of Jedi will be difficult and not something you should do. But the true nature of your mission must not reach Malak´s ears. Eventually, he will discover that you live. But the later he does, the greater is the chance of your success. Secrecy and discretion are your best allies. The Council has therefore decided that your cover identity shall remain for this mission."

"Master, isn't it unfair to our companions that they don't have the chance of knowing who Revan really is?" Bastila asked.

"They would judge her too much for the things she had done in the past instead of concentrating on the tasks ahead. This way, they will learn to accept the person behind the name." Dorak was right – it could endanger the mission.

"The fate of the galaxy is in your hands, Revan. We pray you are up to the challenge." Vandar studied Revan´s face for a moment. "May the Force Be With You."

X X X

Revan was lost in thought as they walked to the Ebon Hawk. She felt some glances from Bastila, but the other Jedi didn't bother to start a conversation, which was strange.

"Little Jedi, if you have something to say, just say it, or you'll stare at me to death." Revan said once they left the Jedi quarters and turned to the right to reach the docking bay.

"Well, I have something to say." Bastila said in a serious tone. "I've been watching you. I don't know how you manage to keep the Dark Side in check within you. "I've seen you resist the temptations of the Dark Side and remain on the path of the Light. Very commendable, though I can sense the struggle within you."

"There is no struggle, little Jedi. I only do what I believe is right. It is all I have ever done."

"Yes, I know that." Bastila said with a rather humble expression. "But we don't need to look at the atrocities the Dark Side has caused – millions dead, even more suffering. What kind of person would perform such deeds gladly?"

Revan finally looked at Bastila, but there was some chill in her eyes. "What answer do you expect for that? There is none. You don't understand the Dark Side, just as you don't understand the lectures about it. You think you do, but you don't. It's so easy to think that the Jedi have perfect vigilance and foresight; that there is no way they could fall. And yet most of those who fight on Malak´s side are Jedi, just like you and yet they have "fallen". Why? You'd have to see that for yourself and I guarantee you that after a week of Sith 'persuading', you would gladly join them on your own free will."

Bastila´s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to object, but couldn't find the words. She continued to stare at Revan with an outraged and then terrified expression. "That seems impossible."

"Yes, it does, now." Revan confirmed. "But I've seen many Jedi like you join the Sith on their own free will."

Bastila cringed. "I see. But neither of us can question the wisdom of the Council and they said that I am to accompany you. The outcome of this mission still remains unforeseen. But I understand that you have a lot to think about tight now…so much has happened since Taris…to both of us. We can speak later, once we reach our first destination. I will leave you now – I'll wait for Juhani and tell her about our task. Prepare the others for the burden, if possible." There was still a slight chill passing through Bastila as she fled from Revan, imagining how much pain could be required to break a person.

Revan met Carth on the way, and he immediately asked her how did their task in the ruins go.

"We found what we needed. Bastila and I are leaving on another mission today. The Council said you could tag along, if you wanted."

Carth blinked at that. "That's exactly what I want to ask the Council about. I've just received orders from the Republic HQ that I'm supposed to stay, but that doesn't seem normal on a Jedi task."

Revan shrugged. "Ask them. They're in their chamber, I think." And she left for the ship.

"We must be very cautions." A male voice quietly said. It was barely audible, because the door to the Council chambers was almost closed. As quietly as he could, Carth sneaked into the training room that was nearby. Just in time, because the Jedi Masters left the audience chamber, slowly walking down the corridor, discussing something.

"I still think it's a bad idea, Zhar – it's like bringing a krayt dragon into a herd of banthas." The older human Jedi in red robes clearly didn't approve of something.

"A year ago, I would have considered those words. But you must realize that it's the only way. Besides, I trust her. There is still good in her." A Twi´lek replied.

"We risk too much."

"On the contrary, Vrook, we risk nothing." A tiny alien Jedi replied. "Should she turn, we lose everything to her. Should he win, we loose everything to him. Perhaps they will even join up again…but with the aid of the Force, her… connection…to him could bring them both back to us."

"Does such a thing even exist? And if it does, are her feelings to be trusted?" the aged human said doubtfully. "Emotional attachments lead to the Dark Side."

"Still, we can only gain." Another human Jedi with dark skin, dressed in brown robes, pointed out.

"Yes. With the Dark Lord dead..."

"Are you certain Darth Revan is truly dead?" the Jedi named Vrook lashed out. "What if we undertake to trust this one and the Dark Lord should return?"

The alien Jedi stopped sharply. "Wait. We're not alone."

Carth took that as his cue to leave. It took effort to escape the watchful eyes of the Jedi, but with the help of the stealth field generator he had, he managed to quietly sneak out of the Jedi quarters.

What the Jedi said really freaked him out. Revan – not dead? If not, where is the Dark Lord hiding and why haven't the Jedi taken him captive and killed him? If yes, why would they worry about Revan? And who were 'he' and 'she'? It still made no sense to him, but there was some kind of pattern between the secrecy of the Council, Bastila´s tension and Alexa´s behavior. However, he managed to guess one thing: as long as Alexa Denali is with the Jedi, the Sith can be defeated. He returned to the ship, following the same route the Jedi took.

X X X

"Is something wrong, Mission?"

The Pazaak match on board of the Ebon Hawk was unnaturally quiet. Mission dealt the cards with less than her usual gusto, but she and Zaalbar had probably explored most of the plains already. Revan, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get rid of either of them just yet, decided she might as well resolve the situation to avoid further conflict.

"Huh?" Even her voice seemed different. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of Taris. I still can't believe it's gone. I mean, I grew up there and now it's…it's just gone!"

"There wasn't anything we could do, you know."

"I…I guess you're right. I'm not blaming you or the others for anything. I knew the Sith are evil and all, but the reality of it…it kind of just slaps you in the face. But I suppose that's why we need to stop Malak, right? The more time I spend dwelling on Taris, the greater chance that some other planet will get wiped out. I guess that's what it comes down to." she sighed, "Look…I'm not saying I can't go on or anything, but it'll take some time for me to deal with it. So don't worry about it. What about you? The Council must've been giving you a hard time – even the ice princess was here more often than you!"

"Bastila?"

"Yup." Mission nodded, "Who else? You should have warned us that we're traveling with someone like her! I mean, she's so stuck up! When you and Canderous were at Davik´s trying to nick the Hawk, I asked her if she ever used the Force for something more fun than the usual Jedi stuff and she Force Tripped me!"

"Congratulations. You've successfully managed to get on her nerves."

"Yeah, well it wasn't funny. I mean, I didn't mean to offend her or anything! Sometimes I think you and Carth were crazy to search for her – the Republic would congratulate you for loosing her permanently."

"Don't bet on it, Mission." Carth had returned to the Hawk – giving Revan a wary glance – before saying to the Twi´lek, "More likely, the Sith would congratulate us."

The Twi´lek smiled at Revan. "Are all other Jedi like Bastila?"

"What do you mean: all talk and no action or cold as ice to non-Force users?" T3-M4 beeped, asking her to give answers to both. "Well, the Jedi are supposed to be compassionate." Revan began. "Bastila is important, because of her Battle Meditation and that can mess with a Padawan´s head pretty quickly. The coldness comes from the emotional battles – that's why Jedi are mostly all talk and no action, unless necessary. Because…" Revan made an uptight face and impersonated Master Vrook. "…the lure of the Dark Side is difficult to resist. Blah, blah, blah, you must be patient blah blah. Bad Padawan. Obey, Padawan."

Everyone started laughing almost hysterically, completely ignoring Carth´s arrival.

Mission took matters into her hands. She stood up, struck a dramatic pose, hands at her hips, her face obscured by a familiar scowl. "This is no laughing matter! I am a member of the Jedi Order. The Force should not be used for personal interests. As Jedi, we should be above this! My ego is NOT over-sized!"

The laughter was clearly hysterical now. Mission, Zaalbar and even Carth had to hold their seats not to fall to the ground. Even T3-M4 seemed to be laughing with strange mechanical beeps. Bastila´s arrival didn't help. She came with Juhani, who seemed a bit tense in Revan´s presence.

"What's so funny?" Bastila´s question remained unanswered – the others were too busy laughing their heads off. Revan merely shook her head.

"Don't mind them. Are we ready then?"

"Yes, everything's ready. If you could stop that, please. You don't want to give a bad first impression, you know." They calmed down, although Mission was still sniggering.

"Good. I would like you all to meet Juhani – she's going to accompany us on our mission."  
She said the last word slowly and Mission stopped sniggering.

"What mission?" she asked Bastila.

"We have found the first Star Map that will lead us to something called the Star Forge. Revan and Malak sought it out years ago – we are to follow in their footsteps and find the Star Forge, although we don't know what it is. The data from the map is mostly corrupt, but there were four planets visible – Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan and Korriban. The Masters believe that there are similar maps on those worlds. We were hoping that you would join us on this search. The Council has approved it. But if you don't wish to come with us, we can drop you off on any planet you want. We're not forcing you to come. But we'll need the ship and all the help we can get – finding the Star Forge may as well be the key to defeating the Sith." Bastila concluded, with as much authority as she could, glancing at Revan every now and then. Nobody answered.

"_I swore a life-debt to you, Alexa Denali. I will follow wherever your path might take you, even to face the Dark Lord himself." _Zaalbar finally noted. Mission nodded enthusiastically, then thought for a second.

"Hey, don't forget about Carth, Alexa!" the Twi´lek warned her. "We need someone old who can guide us through dangerous times using ancient knowledge."

"Mission! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?" Such a lecture was to everyone's (except maybe Carth´s) liking.

He merely sighed. "Teenagers."

"Lighten up, old geezer." The Twi´lek beamed. "We need a good pilot and I still want to ask you about those space travels you mentioned when I asked you how you would rate Taris. You know, the worlds you've visited and things like that…"

Interrupting Mission, Revan cleared her throat. "Well, since that's settled, I officially welcome you to the world of the Jedi. I'll try to keep lectures, preaching and guidance about non-violent solutions to minimum." She glared at Bastila, who sulked.

Mission sniggered, "Now, I'll deal the cards! We still have time for a little Pazaak before we leave…"

X X X

Far away, aboard a ghost of a ship known to the galaxy as the Leviathan, Admiral Saul Karath awaited the arrival of his superior with a twinge of nervousness. He had great news about the Star Forge, but bad dreadful, if surprising, news about the pursuit of the young Bastila Shan. Not that the Admiral was squeamish or frightful. He simply remembered how he had gained his position and how his predecessor had ended up. The Dark Lord of the Sith never gave second chances.

The Dark Lord in question entered the bridge silently, followed by a wave of fear his presence brought into the room. The officers knew well of his near-legendary temper, quite a change compared to _his _predecessor. Nevertheless, Saul attempted to play it safe and tell him the good news first… though deep down, he doubted it would help the situation much.

"Lord Malak, the Star Forge is operating at 200 capacity – far beyond our expectations…" he began at once, attempting to sound comforting and relaxed.

"I am more interested in the young Jedi Bastila and her Battle Meditation." Malak interrupted at once. The Admiral could almost feel drops of sweat appear on his forehead. "Have you learned how she escaped the destruction of Taris?"

"She was aided by Carth Onasi, a decorated war hero of the Republic and a legendary soldier." Karath explained, "During the Mandalore wars, he was honored many times for his bravery."

"You know this man?" Malak asked sharply, viewing the Admiral's face without blinking once.

"Yes, Lord Malak." Karath nodded, feeling slightly safer now, despite the fact that the worst was yet to come. "He served under me when I still followed the Republic. You could say I was his mentor."

"Interesting." It didn't seem to surprise him that much – Bastila had connections in the Republic. "How did you acquire this information, Admiral?"

"An eye witness, Lord Malak." A short man stepped into view. A blue jacket covered most of the unique armor beneath it. Goggles made it impossible to see his eyes. It was Calo Nord. "Calo Nord, a bounty hunter was there when Bastila and Carth escaped the planet. Apparently, they left him for dead."

Calo Nord remained silent as Malak sized him up. For a mere bounty hunter, he clearly impressed the Sith Lord. "A Jedi and a war hero. It's a wonder you survived the encounter."

The bounty hunter's voice was calm and emotionless. It remained hidden whether he enjoyed the eerie presence of the Sith. "I'm hard to kill, Lord Malak." He noted, keeping his smugness to minimum.

"Calo has agreed to help us capture the young Bastila, for a very hefty fee, of course. But I assure you he is well worth the price." The Admiral added immediately to appease the Sith Lord. His reputation as a bounty hunter is well earned."

"Her companions are nothing to me, Calo." Malak snarled, "But I desire the young Jedi taken alive, if at all possible."

And thus came the test of Saul's courage. The last news he had to report. The worst news they have had in months, if it was at all true.

"Lord Malak, forgive me, there is something else. May we have a private audience away from the ears of the common soldiers?" The Admiral noted nervously, glancing around.

"I trust you're not wasting my time, Admiral Karath." Malak noted tonelessly. The punishment for such a thing was clear – something painful.

Karath nodded, "I promise you'll be very interested in what Calo has to tell you about one of Bastila´s other companions, Lord Malak."


	17. Intermezzo III: Paragon

Author's notes: And so we come to round 3! Anyone who finds the Mara Jade quote gets a little spoiler! And I'm running out of intermezzos… damn! Anyway (Force Storm on readers) WAKE UP, PEOPLE!!! The Dark Lady of Terror is back!!! And yes, I'm in a Jorak Uln mood!!! Go Hermit in the Hills!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!

Dark Lord Daishi – Super Paranoid Pilot to the rescue!!! (advertisement showing Carth in a Superman costume)

X X X

Intermezzo III – Paragon

X X X

I can't believe you chose me, in all my fragility, me  
It hurts so much when I love you, it makes me cry  
Every time

You, you are, oh you are  
The little boy made for me in the stars  
In the star, that's why I can't let you go  
The little boy made for mi in the stars  
That's why I love you more the further I go  
And before this existence you were always there  
Waiting for me  
You are, you are the realest thing I know  
Hands down  
The realest thing I know

Nelly Furtado, Childhood Dreams

X X X X

Only a year or so had passed since she had become a Jedi and already, Revan bolted through the corridors of the Jedi Temple as if it was the most natural thing in the world. But today was not natural, it was a special day. Today, finally, was the day she would prove she was ready to become a Padawan. The bad thing was, she was probably already late. And if Vrook was going to be the one testing her, that could be a big problem.

She finally reached the training room and checked her chronometer. Exactly on time. But she was already exhausted, and she had a shrewd idea what this test might be. Taking a deep breath, she entered the training room, to find Master Zhar standing there, seemingly alone. He smiled and beckoned her inside. Reciting the Code once more in her head, Revan entered.

A few minutes later, Revan almost hopped down the corridors, beaming at everything and everyone. She had passed the tests. The Code, the lightsaber that now hung from her belt and even the final test. Zhar had led her through a passage to another training room linked to the one she had entered… into an environment that was so dark, it could pass for a Sith Temple easily. As a Sentinel-in-training, she was to infiltrate the 'temple' and recover a Jedi holocron.

"Proceed with caution, young apprentice." Zhar had warned her, "Remember your task, but also remember what you are."

The girl had nodded, and Zhar had opened the door for her. The darkness in the Force was only outmatched by the darkness of the room itself – black was everywhere, Sith ornaments decorated the walls. It was extremely large, and it seemed that it was just part of an even bigger complex. Revan knew quite well her maroon robes would be quite eye-catching there, but did her best to sneak into the main hall. Her eyes scanned the room. The only Light she sensed anywhere was coming from an obelisk at the far end of the room, covered by ominous dark runes. There was no one in the room. That struck her as suspicious.

She took a few cautious steps forward, before she immediately dropped to the ground, barely avoiding a red lightsaber beam. She rolled forward and leapt to her feet quickly, spinning around.

A dark robed, hooded Sith warrior stood just meters from her, their double-bladed lightsaber aggressively held. Revan couldn't even tell species and gender was next to impossible. A black half-mask covered the warrior's face, and even their eyes were shielded by a light-scanning visor. That practically meant that even if the Sith couldn't sense her aura, they would be able to recognize her easily in the otherwise cold, lifeless environment.

Revan ignited her lightsaber, the energy beam contrasting sharply with the rest of the dark surroundings.

The Sith warrior lunged at Revan, who barely avoided another precise blow. And with a kick to the side, she fell to the ground, holding up her lightsaber a second before the red one clashed against it. But the Sith was too strong, physically strong, for her to overcome in a lightsaber-lock. So she used a simple trick – Force Push. Not enough to stun the Sith, but enough to surprise them enough to roll out of harms way, before the red beam sunk into the ground where she lay a moment ago.

"Stop this! I mean you no harm!" Revan said, but she took a step away from the Sith, her saber in a defensive position.

The Sith didn't say anything – and the double-blade was flying at Revan. She ducked. Focusing on its hilt, Revan sliced it cleanly in half. The Sith seemed slightly stunned, but immediately summoned the two still activated pieces to their hands. Now armed with dual lightsabers, they launched a flurry of attacks that Revan barely avoided.

A particularly strong blow, and the lightsaber was sent flying out of her hands. Revan avoided the following swing, but her robe was effectively shredded. She accelerated and backed away from the Sith warrior.

"I don't want to fight you." she said, calling the lightsaber back to her hand, "Why do you fight me?"

The Sith froze on the spot, lightsabers held almost lazily at their side. "You could never understand, girl." The voice, sharp as a blade, was cold and low… but definitely female.

"Try me." Revan noted calmly.

The Sith woman's smirk was visible in her voice, "No one can stand against my power! Can you not see it, child? The power of the Dark Side is infinite! Join us and realize your true destiny as a Dark Jedi – your true power!"

"The only thing I see is death and destruction. Blood on your hands. Can you live with that?" Revan asked, still not raising her saber, though it was ignited in her hand.

"I…" the Sith woman hesitated, "There is no turning back. My destiny lies in darkness." She said quietly.

"Look into your heart, then. I don't think the Light Side would reject you. There is no emotion…"

"…there is peace." The woman whispered. She stared into thin air for a second, and then deactivated her lightsabers. "I… have to think of this. But you deserve what you came here for… Padawan."

She levitated the Jedi holocron to Revan, who carefully caught it. As light emerged from it at a Jedi's touch, Zhar stepped dramatically out of the shadows, smiling.

"Congratulations, Revan. You have done well."

The Sith woman took off her visor, revealing crimson red eyes and matching skin. Her hood fell down to her shoulders, and she took off her mask, revealing a smiling young face (missing any sign of the taint of the Dark Side) and head-tails with black fabric wrapped around them, as most Twi´lek women wore.

"Are you sure you don't wish to become a Guardian, Padawan? I wasn't expecting this." She said, holding up the two red lightsabers. They were functional, but would probably never be the same saber staff they were before.

"I'm sorry about that – I wasn't planning it." Revan apologized.

The Twi´lek nodded, "Still, it was very good. Forcing your opponent to use a fighting style they aren't familiar with is an effective way to gain the upper hand. I am impressed." She smiled, "You would make a fine Guardian."

"I believe she has chosen, but there is still time to amend that decision." Zhar noted, glancing at Revan.

"I´m not that much of a fighter, so I don't think I could be a Guardian without extreme training, but I´m not too patient either, so being a Consular wouldn't probably be the best choice." Revan said with a shrug.

"Ah, yes. The golden middle path. Literally." The Twi´lek said with an amused smile, gesturing at Revan´s yellow lightsaber. "I am Jedi Master Luana Freida, and I can really just repeat what has already been said: you have passed the test. Welcome fully into the Jedi Order, Padawan Revan. Please excuse me, both of you – I must report to the Council, and I can´t do so while dressed like a Sith." Luana said with a small grin that was thoroughly un-Jedi-like. "I shall see you in combat training lessons, Revan – I look forward to that. Master Zhar." She bowed slightly to Zhar, who did the same. With a final smile, Luana Freida left through the door she came through.

"Master Luana is a Jedi Weapons Master – she is proficient in all standard Jedi fighting techniques, and even learned those of the Sith. As you could see, she is very much a Master of her art – a compliment from her about your fighting is something to be valued." Zhar explained. "But I believe you deserve it. Your first lessons begin tomorrow. Details are yet to be decided, but you have been assigned as my Padawan learner, Revan."

Revan smiled. She knew Zhar´s teaching methods quite well from previous lessons. It was soothing to know he would be the one to teach her – they shared an understanding, which Revan admired and therefore respected him than most of the other Jedi, even from the ranks of the Masters.

"Thank you, Master Zhar." Revan said with a curt bow. She walked to the doorway, then broke into a run to find Malak, Zhar´s eyes following her with a kind smile before she disappeared in the corridors.

As soon as she finally found Malak, returning from the direction that coincidentally lead to Vrook´s office, she grinned. He seemed quite irritated by something. The math was clear.

Malak spotted her a moment later. "Hey, Revan." he greeted her, sulking slightly when he saw her.

"Another story for the Chronicles of Vrook´s lectures?" Revan asked innocently.

He nodded, "I´d almost say he doesn't like his new visage."

"What color?" Revan eagerly asked, practically bouncing on the spot.

Their latest prank – though by far not the first – involved sneaking into the laundry room and dying random clothes lemon yellow, neon pink, bright green or baby blue. Or all at once.

Malak grinned, forgetting the punishment for a moment. "Well, I´d say the robe was shining orange, but most of it was pink… and the trousers turned out to be grass green." Revan began giggling maniacally, obviously imagining what Vrook would look like in such an outfit. Unfortunately, the Jedi Master had enough self-respect not to walk through the corridors in such a robe. "So, birthday presents came early or something? You seem happy." Malak noted when she stopped laughing and regained control over her "jumpiness".

"Yup. I passed." Revan said brightly. "I´m officially Zhar´s Padawan."

Malak whistled quietly, "A Council member's Padawan? Congrats, Rev."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Revan pouted, "No 'Rev', 'Revie' or 'Vanie'. Revan."

"Aww, is ickle Vanie mad at me?" he cooed with a smirk.

"Ickle Revie is in too good a mood to be discouraged by mean old Malak." She stuck her tongue out at him, an intentional immature gesture.

He laughed as she mock-pouted.

"Then perhaps this will redeem me in ickle Revie´s eyes?" He asked, handing a small orb-like medallion on a fine chain to her. "It's a portable holoprojector, like the star charts we use here." He noted when she examined it.

"Cool." Revan noted, and she moved to stand next to him, immediately taking a picture of them both. Then she pressed a small button implanted to the chain, and the complete image appeared from the orb. "But you didn't have to get me anything."

Malak shrugged, "You don't get promoted every day. Besides, now I don't have to get you anything for your birthday." he added as an afterthought with a grin.

"Cute. So if I forgive you now, I can do the same." Revan noted with a victorious smirk.

"Don't you dare…" Malak began. But Revan had already smiled all-too-innocently and bolted away. "Wait till I catch you, you little marsh-toad!" Malak called, bolting after her, following the giggling.

X X X

Several years, many pranks and a lot of training later, the pair seemed to have outgrown their initial mischief, finally learning to focus on their studies a bit more. Though Malak might have been slightly jealous at the talent in everything Revan attempted to study, he never let any grudges against his best friend show. They had remained best friends through the years, passing through thick and thin, and showed no sign of a change in that. Many of the younger Padawans now looked up to them and none of their teachers doubted that their training would only take a few short years more.

There were still those, however, who doubted whether this was a good thing. For certain, their talents were unquestionable, but their progress was too rapid, too effortless… too unnatural. Natural aptitude they both had, but Revan, in particular, was the subject of much debate among the Jedi. They had never had a cause to doubt the devotion or abilities of the young Padawan, but some proceeded to attempt to search her background a bit more. Revan herself remembered little if nothing of her life before the Jedi now, but it seemed too unlikely that so strong a Force user – for no one doubted that – would simply turn up out of nowhere, with no background, unnoticed, overlooked…

But now, closely watched.

"Today is a chance for each of you to display your progress in combat training… though what weapon you will wield is not for you to decide." The training sessions of the Padawans at times involved training under a common teacher, who specialized on a certain part of the Jedi ways. A kind of seminary, it was, where the Padawans could see the talents of others of their age, learn from their mistakes and, most importantly, not be doomed to live their young lives just with one teacher, their Master. The Padawans were usually a timid lot, not very able at making friends, even among themselves.

"It matters not what part of the Order you have taken – each and every Jedi must wield the lightsaber as if it was part of their own arm. Though combat is never the first or only solution to a crisis, it is sometimes inevitable. You must be proficient with whatever weapon available. Here you will now learn the more exotic methods of lightsaber combat. First, I want to see how you handle these weapons based on your standard training. Two volunteers, please. Preferably those who can handle such a fight."

The Jedi Master who had tested Revan so long ago – Luana Freida – was holding this lecture, and selected a pair of students that were quite familiar to her already, with their constant prodding for more teachings. "Malak, Revan. Would you be so kind?"

The two Padawans looked at each other before nodding almost in unison. They were still teenagers, both of them, but it seemed only Revan grew while Malak remained as tall as he had always been. And while he was older by four years, contrary to Revan´s initial assumption, it was always Revan who was the leader of the small band of Padawans who followed them around whenever they could. Always Revan who made the decisions.

Master Luana produced two lightsabers, one a standard model, the other one a double-bladed saber staff. Malak was handed the standard saber as Luana instructed him to use it in tandem with his own lightsaber, leaving Revan with the saber staff, which Luana handed to her with a knowing smile.

"Now, remember the standard rules – you are not supposed to kill or harm each other. The lightsabers are unmodified, just like your own sabers, so you must rely on the Force and your own skill. Other than that, May the Force Be With both of you."

Revan ignited the saber staff, twirling it a bit. It bore a crimson red blade, which was often a marking of the Dark Side… but this time, it was more of a reminder of the past – Master Luana´s smile told her that. She held it horizontally in her right hand, assuming a dueling stance. Malak also activated both lightsabers, the emerald one Luana gave him and his own sapphire blue.

For a second, they stood there, their eyes locked. Then Luana nodded slightly, and they both lunged at each other with amazing speed, or so it seemed to the watching Padawans. Nevertheless, they were doing well for their level of training and both had the disadvantage of dueling with a weapon they've never wielded before, so their skills were quite balanced.

Revan spun the saber in circles, finally brining it above her head and twirling it once more before delivering a powerful blow which Malak had to block with both lightsabers.

He pushed the red saber out of the way, then also attacked. The other end of the saber staff blocked him.

The awed stares of the Padawans went entirely unnoticed by the two of them, who were attempting their best not to impress, but to win. Physical strength was one of the few things in which Malak outshone Revan, so the girl had to use whatever agility her frail physique allowed her to the highest effect.

Malak ducked a blow from Revan´s lightsaber, and his own weapons flied out of his hands, guided by the Force, circling him for a moment. That caused Revan to back away to a distance when it was safe enough to stand up again. Revan dodged an onslaught of attacks by accelerating through the Force, making her red saber nothing more than a blur, spinning it in various angles, jumping up and suddenly crouching to strike Malak´s legs.

Finally, a powerful critical strike caught Revan unprepared. She parried it quite effectively, but they both overbalanced in the saber lock, collapsing on top of each other. Revan quickly deactivated the saber staff to prevent it from slicing her own throat. Either way, it would be quite useless right about now. Malak held the green lightsaber in a safe, but still close distance from her throat.

He smirked slightly, "Looks like I win."

"Not quite." Revan said calmly, her eyes gesturing to the right.

The inactive saber staff was still in her right hand, held about an inch from Malak´s torso. That practically meant she was in a perfect position to kill him before he would even notice that.

She smirked right back.

Their position was slightly embarrassing, however… and neither felt too comfortable staring into each other's face from less than a few inches, ignoring the fact that they were practically lying atop of each other on the ground. the lightsaber between their throats wasn't too welcoming either and Revan kept glancing at it slightly warily for the few seconds that passed. As for Malak, he disregarded that for the fact that he realized that up close, Revan looked rather pleasing.

"So. You want to get off me, or were you just getting comfortable?" Revan asked a bit uncomfortably. That quickly brought Malak back to reality. He grimaced, but rolled off her and then offered Revan a hand to stand up. She ignored it and picked herself up quite effectively on her own.

The other Padawans in the room have just seemed to realize that the duel was over… but they had the good sense not to clap and cheer in a Jedi Master's presence. Or they were just too awed and amazed. The second one being more likely.

"Well done, both of you." Master Luana interrupted the silence. And she began explaining to the other Padawans details about the moves and tactics Malak and Revan used during the fight. The pair stood two steps behind her, both wearing semi-neutral expressions, though they were having difficulties keeping smug smirks off their faces.

Since their teacher was talking, it was no big deal, however – all eyes were on her.

Revan was listening to the entire speech carefully, but once or twice, she felt her eyes move slightly to the left, watching Malak. She sensed him subconsciously do the same a couple of times and was left to wonder whether her little comment unsettled him that much. Their eyes met for a second once again, and he shot her a grin, at which she rolled her eyes, though her smile indicated amusement.

"I want you all to practice defense against these fighting techniques. I´m quite sure Revan and Malak are willing to duel you," she glanced at the two Padawans, who nodded, "Then we shall move to the offensive techniques."

Half an hour later, Revan was leaning against the wall in fits of hysterical laughter as Malak and one of the Padawans overbalanced, just as they did, but in a most… embarrassing… angle.


	18. Chapter 14: Her Servant

Author's notes: There's a Jaina Solo reference here – it should be easy to find…for those familiar with the EU. Spoilers for anyone who finds it. Yup, Jaina and Mara Jade are my favorite EU characters… except for those from KotOR, of course. Maybe I'll write a fic about Jaina like I did about Mara, who knows?

Dark Lord Daishi – congrats, I didn't think anyone would spot that. **Oh, the Mara Jade quote was: "So, you wanna get off me or were you just getting comfortable?"** She says that to Luke, somewhere. Sorry, no spoilers for the JK quote. But if you spot the Jaina Solo reference, I might give you a big one as a fitting reward.

Anyways, JK is a cool game… though I have no idea how to get past the purification plant (or whatever they call it there) when you're escaping Sullon without cheats! Boc & Sarris kick ass, though. And yep, Malak´s gonna hear about that forever… at least until Revan starts worrying about more important things. (cough)Mandalorians(cough)

Brynn – Writing Jolee is a challenge – the old coot is one of my favorite characters in the game and certainly my favorite party member (along with HK-47… but that's for another reason entirely :D ). So finding a fitting response to Revan is quite hard… and I have yet to master the gentle art of pissing people off like our very own forest hermit. I also didn't want to copy VMorticia´s route through the KotOR universe – neither of the two. And there are only so many ways you can visit the Star Maps…

Besides, putting Kashyyyk as the first planet would require a fine bit of rewriting. I admit, I'm too lazy to do that. Don't worry though. The Jolee - Revan dialogues will be original (I hope).

X X X

**Chapter 14 – Her Servant**

X X X X

A dark cave filled with remains of strange looking alien statues suddenly became alive. The sculptor's skill was erased by centuries…maybe even millennia of waiting for the Builders to return, or someone worthy of receiving the gift of their power to arrive. The Star Map in the center was activated and a holographic image of the galaxy appeared. Soft lights toughed the floor, revealing sand and dust. There was little doubt that the statues were damaged due to the harshness of the environment and maybe the cruelty of the beasts that inhabited the world. They had to be drawn to the ancient power that resided within these ruins. The image became clouded, but the dark cloaked figure stood silently, watching. The puzzle was slowly becoming complete, retrieved piece by piece. She found another clue.

X X X

"Wake up! Wake up, Alexa!"

Someone began to shake her and she heard Mission's voice calling to her from the distance. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the young Twi´lek holding her arm with a worried look upon her face.

"Finally, you´re awake! I was getting worried – you were shaking. Bad dreams, huh?"

The vivid memory of the Star Map…was it just a result of the quest? She didn't know. "Bad memories, to be exact. Don´t worry about it. It's nothing." The female crew quarters were empty except for the two of them, though Bastila´s bunk showed signs of tossing and turning during the night.

"We're going to scout the planet a bit, so everyone who didn't have a shift for the past five hours got up early." Mission explained, "You should go eat something too – you look pale. Are you sure you´re okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Revan thought for a moment, weighing the possibilities. But it was always better to know your allies, right? "Okay kid – you can start. How did a Wookiee and a Twi´lek street urchin end up as best friends?"

"Really? You want to know about me?" Mission excitedly asked. "Nobody's been really interested in me before. What do you want to know?"

"Where are your parents? Do you have a family?" It seemed strange that a kid like Mission was living in a slum like Taris on her own. What kind of parents would leave their daughter all alone on an anti-alien planet?

"Big Z´s my family, you know?" said Mission, smiling happily. "My parents…well, I guess they're dead. It was just me on my own until the day I saw Zaalbar in the Lower City. I could tell right away he was in trouble. This was before the gang war had started, but even then, the Vulkars were scum! A few of them were hassling Big Z, trying to pick a fight - but he wasn't looking for trouble."

"They wanted to pick a fight with a Wookiee?" Revan mused rhetorically.

"Hey, nobody said the Vulkars were smart!" Mission noted, half-seriously, "But there were three of them, so maybe they figured they could handle him, I don´t know. Anyway, I don´t like the Vulkars for the best of times. And when I saw them picking on this poor Wookiee – all alone on a strange planet, overwhelmed by the big city – I just lost it." Zaalbar was anything but a 'poor Wookiee'. Mission's sense of compassion was really almost Jedi-like, but thinking that a Wookiee can't handle a fight against three weak humanoids – that was pure naïve. Weakness. "I screamed out "Leave him alone, you core slimes!" and charged right at them. One of them saw me coming and slapped me so hard he just about knocked me cold." She admitted.

"Not very nice."

"Hey – don´t treat me like I´m a little girl!" Mission objected, scowling. "I ain´t no kid – I´m fourteen years old!"

"I´m not saying you´re helpless, but you´re too young to be taking on a whole bunch of Vulkars on your own, kid."

"Hey! Oh, I get it – spending too much time around Carth, aren´t we?" Mission asked with a mischievous grin.

Revan didn't say anything, but concentrated on Mission's feet. A second latter, the Twi´lek landed on her ass with a thud.

"Hey! No fair!" she squealed. "It was just a joke!"

"This was also just a joke… kid." Revan said simply, managing a wink with difficulties. Mission mock scowled, but didn't get a chance to say anything because Zaalbar appeared in the doorway.

"Is something wrong, Mission? We heard a noise."

"No, everything's alright, Big Z – the Trickster here just tripped me with the Force because I teased her a bit." Mission whined.

"She's just been telling me about how you two met, Zaalbar." Revan explained, deciding to ignore the nickname.

"Well, I was just getting to the whole point of the story before you oh-so-rudely tripped me!" Mission pointed out. Zaalbar helped her stand up and she carefully sat on down next to Revan, as if she feared that another jolt of the Force would knock her of her feet once more.

"Well, back to our story. Those Vulkars didn't scare me. They're nothing but cowards. I knew how to deal with them. Of course, I never got the chance. I guess Zaalbar didn't like seeing me get smacked around. He let out this howl and yanked that Vulkar a meter up off the ground and held him there by his throat! The other two screamed and ran off. Can´t say I blame them. The first time you see an angry Wookiee up close it isn't a pretty sight. I thought Zaalbar was going to rip that punk's arms off and beat him to death with his own fists. The Vulkar was so scared, he fainted. Or maybe Big Z´s breath just knocked him out." Mission thought out loud.

"_Mission!"_ Zaalbar howled from the entrance where he stood silently up till this point.

"Sorry Zaalbar, but I keep telling you to brush those choppers once in a while." Mission shrugged, "Why do you think I won't stand downwind when you´re talking? Anyway," she turned back to Revan, "I knew those Vulkars would be back with friends, so I grabbed Zaalbar and we took off. Ever since then we've been a team. We look out for each other, you know?"

"_Mission always made sure we had a safe place to stay and enough food to eat. I was more of a lookout."_ Zaalbar explained. _"With some help from the Hidden Beks, we were fine."_

"Interesting." One backstory down, weakness effectively found. Five to go.

_"I will tell the others that you will join them soon."_ Although the Wookiee was large, his footsteps were barely heard as he left the crew quarters and closed the door behind him.

"I'll stay here until you´re ready. Like I used to tell my brother – fast talk and slick words don´t get the job done."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Revan said as she began searching for her belt.

"My brother's a touchy subject, you know? I…well, I guess I can tell you. I don´t want to seem snappish. See, I get a little touchy when it comes to Griff. It's kind of embarrassing to tell people about him."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don´t want to." Revan said as she pulled on a boot.

"No, I want to tell you." Mission quickly said. "Zaalbar´s a great listener, but it might be nice to talk to someone who doesn't only reply in growls and grunts. I never knew my parents, I came to Taris as a kid, five or something. Me and my brother Griff were stuffed in a packing crate on a star freighter with just enough water and food to last the journey. Not exactly first class, huh?" she humbly asked.

"Use any means possible. Problems with the law?"

"I don't know the whole story – I was pretty young. My brother owned a lot of money and the only way to get off the planet was to smuggle ourselves out. See, this is why I don´t wanna talk about it! It makes Griff sound worse than he was! I don´t want us to sound like criminals…well, maybe my brother was. On Taris, my brother and I had a pretty good thing going. Sure, Griff had his run-ins with the law, but we got by okay."

"What kind of run-ins?"

"He gambled, he drank…but he had a good heart, you know? Showed me how to slice into a computer, get into a guarded building undetected, pretty handy skills."

"He's family. You have to stick by family. Besides, that kind of skill is handy."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say!" Mission nodded enthusiastically. "Without him, I wouldn't be here with you today. But then Lena came." Mission pulled a face at the memory. "She was a dancer at the cantina where he used to play Pazaak. Griff could be a real smooth talker to and soon, they were dating. After they've been together for a few months, he told me he and Lena were leaving Taris to get rich off-world. He promised me he'd return for me and then we'd all live like royalty! That was two years ago. I really miss him since he left."

"Maybe something happened." Revan suggested.

"Oh, I know what happened! Once they left Taris Lena chunk her claws into Griff but good! She made him forget all about me!" Rage flashed through the girl's normally innocent aura. That highly amused Revan. Mission sighed. "Sorry…I tend to get a little worked out when it comes to this. You see, part of the reason I came with you was the hope that I could find out what happened to Griff. Don´t worry – I won't let it get in the way of things! But now it's my turn to ask questions!" A wicked grin appeared on her face. "Tell me a bit about yourself. How come the Jedi accepted you just like that, even though you´re an adult?"

"I am a Jedi on pure technicality, because they couldn't find a better way to bind me into their little contract." Revan explained, "But I'm allowed to speak my mind and be myself."

"Well, all the Jedi should do that!" Mission proclaimed.

"Try telling this to any other Jedi and you´re just asking for a lecture about the dangers of emotional entanglements and so on. Rather don´t do this – it could leave you scared for life."

"Yeah, well, I guess lectures are inevitable when traveling the likes of Princess Bastila."

"We have to get used to her, though." Revan sighed. "We'll be spending the next few months with her."

"Yeah. Say, I don´t know how old you are and where are you from." Mission asked, grinning widely.

Revan considered that for a moment. then again, there was no harm in telling that. There were far too many people of her age from remote planets, so it wasn't much of a revelation. "As far as I know, I'm 28 and I'm from Deralia."

"Well, since you're being so open, I´m 14 and from Taris, as you already know." The Twi´lek paused. "I…thanks for hearing me out, Alexa." Mission suddenly hugged her. She tensed immediately. This was too personal, almost frightening. "You're probably hungry now. I don´t know if the others left anything, so I brought you some food just in case. You know how Big Z gets when he doesn't get his eight square meals a day – he probably ate your breakfast. So, here you go – I saved you a bit of everything."

The Twi´lek produced a plate of various meals out of somewhere.

X X X

After a few minutes, they walked into the common area of the Hawk, where Bastila was trying to organize the others.

"All right, that's enough! We need to focus on the task at hand, don´t forget that." Juhani seemed to listen, Canderous ignored her completely and Carth seemed to find the wall behind Bastila extremely fascinating. Zaalbar was probably massacring their food storage. "Now, we have to organize if we're going to find the Star Map on this world. I suggest that most of us stay at the Ebon Hawk while two or three others go search for any possible information."

"I should go." Revan noted to get some attention and break the monotony of Bastila´s monologue. "I've scouted all four planets – I know my way around."

"You're probably right. You've proven your skills in organization and strategy on Taris – it would be foolish to ignore that." Bastila commented, nodding. "And at any rate, at least one Jedi must be in the group.

"Mission, T3 – let´s go." Bastila was about to say something, but Revan interrupted. "And if you insist that another Jedi should come, I would suggest Juhani." Bastila scowled, but didn't retort. Juhani stood up and smiled, following T3 out of the Hawk.

The minute Revan's foot touched the sand, a Czerka rep was upon them.

"Welcome to Anchorhead, potential customer." the man said slimily, "Czerka Corporation stands ready to serve, after some formalities, of course."

"Of course." Revan coldly said, forcing calm into her mind. The docking bay was too well protected to give into the temptation to see how well Force lightning goes with Czerka colors.

"First, your ship is not on our list of planned arrivals for today. There is a docking fee of one hundred credits because of this." he explained.

"I don't have to pay the docking fee." Revan said with a Force persuasion.

Juhani twitched a bit, but remained silent as the Czerka rep gave in without problems. "You know... I don't think you need to pay the fee. We'll let it go, this time." He said, his eyes slightly unfocused, "This will cover any future landings as well. It's like a registration, so we can serve you better when you return. Now, as a customs officer, I can provide information on services. Is this visit business or pleasure?"

"Unfortunately, we must be going now."

"As you wish. If you need anything else, I'll be here." he said in the same oily tone.

With the corner of her eye, Revan saw that Mission was already checking out the merchandise at the small shop in the docking bay.

"I'll catch up with you guys later! I'll take Big Z with me!" she added when Juhani wanted to suggest that. The Cathar shrugged and followed Revan out of the docking bay, T3-M4 closely behind them. Anchorhead was crowded with pretty much a mix of species – humans, Aqualish, Ithorians, Twi´lek, Duros… none of them were of any interest to them. They wanted to see what they have to do to get out of the city and how tight the Czerka security was. But Juhani seemed slightly tense in Revan´s presence, which the other woman quickly noticed.

"Something wrong, Juhani? Speak up, you'll feel better when you get it out of your system." Revan brightly said. Juhani gave her an odd look, but then shook her head.

""I...I thank you for your concern, but I am still a but shaken."

"Perhaps you just need more time to distance yourself from the anger you felt."

"More time would do me good." Juhani nodded. "I think that is why the Council agreed to send me with you. They think, perhaps, that in your company I will be able to free myself from it. But I feel I must apologize for the way I acted towards you before, in the grove. It was wrong of me. I am sorry for attacking you. I am sorry for thinking you would only try to kill me… even if you were a disciple of the darkness."

"Don't worry about it, Juhani." Revan said dismissively.

Juhani seemed to brighten up, the paleness of her skin disappearing slightly. "I hope that by helping you in this task I may redeem myself in your eyes… and my own. It is… most reassuring to know that you can forgive me, even though I tried to take your life. I can only hope that, in our time journeying together, I can forgive myself."

They noticed a swoop office on the way, so Revan made a mental note to visit it later. But since they passed the building without much notice, they ran into three fully robed Dark Jedi, who were apparently expecting them.

T3 softly beeped. On the other hand, Revan and Juhani weren't surprised at all. The tremors in the Force were visible. Sith assassins – how predictable.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you had escaped Taris alive." Revan arched an eyebrow at the semi-threatening tone "He has promised a great reward to whoever destroys you."

"Malak´s never displeased. He's irritated, angry or furious, but never displeased." she shrugged. "On the bright side for him, he won't have to pay you."

Two of them were immediately paralyzed by the fear Revan implied into their minds, collapsing to the ground and holding their heads. The remaining one seemed shocked and suddenly even frightened, but nonetheless drew two lightsabers. It was suicide and Revan could have defeated them on her own without breaking a sweat. Still, Juhani attacked the remaining Dark Jedi, kicking him in the stomach. Then she effectively decapitated him and proceeded to deal with the other two, who were clutching their heads in mental pain.

"What was that about?"

Revan didn't answer Juhani´s question. She crouched near the body of the Dark Jedi. They had several things with them, including grenades, credits and, of course, their lightsabers, which Revan took just in case. What caught her interest was a datapad their leader had with them. There were extremely detailed descriptions of her and Bastila there, including something that seemed like a cryptic message. It read:

**Bastila has escaped from Taris. Anyone who finds and disposes of her and her Jedi companion will be rewarded greatly by Lord Malak himself.**

Revan figured it would be only a matter of time before Malak finds out about Bastila´s escape. But the datapad included a description of her…that was disturbing. There was only one possible logical conclusion – Malak somehow already found out that she was alive. And the datapad referred to her as Bastila´s 'Jedi companion' – no name or anything pointing out who she was. Those Dark Jedi had no idea who they were facing.

_Most intriguing._

She handed the datapad to Juhani. " 'Dispose of her and her Jedi companion?' The message speaks of you, does it not? I suppose we shall encounter more Sith assassins on the other planets."

Revan nodded, her thoughts still elsewhere.

_So he knows that I´m alive. This is bad… who could have told him? Taris was destroyed and that was the closest he had ever gotten to me… _

"Alexa?" Juhani broke Revan´s line of thought.

"Sorry Juhani, just thinking. This isn't probably the last we've seen of these guys. We should move on." That was when Mission, Zaalbar caught up with them. T3-M4 beeped happily once again. The droid probably noticed that the two women were handling the Sith well on their own, and decided not to interfere.

"Hey guys!" Mission chirped happily. "Have a look at this!" she showed them a double vibroblade she obviously bought from the vendor in the docking bay. It was of a cold green color. "The merchant said the Echani who made this vibroblade was the best of the Echani warriors, fighting against villainy…until he encountered Darth Revan." Mission explained. "When he heard that Revan killed an Echani senator, he tried to inform the authorities, but fell to the Sith Lord's powers, despite his skills and the cortosis weave of the vibroblade. It's kinda hard to believe someone who used to be a Jedi could do such things, huh?" Mission asked.

"The Dark Side is alluring, Mission." Juhani explained. "You would have to feel its power to understand. No one is immune to it."

The scoundrel shrugged, which effectively said that she didn't understand, but still thought turning to the Dark Side was an evil thing to do. Tatooine was really sand, sand and more sand. Exploring Anchorhead wasn't as interesting as one would think it would be – the sight of the Czerka guard standing in front of the gates told them enough.

"Y´know, I don't think the sand's good for Teethree´s circuits." Mission noted. "How ´bout we go to the droid shop – they might have something useful there. Maybe some better plating?" The others agreed, partially because it was extremely hot, despite their light clothing.

The shop was a dump. Mostly incomplete or rusted droids and such. As Revan´s sight became used to the shop that was way darker than the sunny town outside, she noticed an Ithorian merchant.

"_What's this? A customer I don´t recognize? You must be an off-worlder. Perhaps you bring off-world money to Yuka Laka?" _He was a bit over-zealous about money. Revan decided to silence him with the obvious question.

"What do you have in stock?" That was what he was waiting for.

"_You're in luck. I have a droid ready for purchase. An HK-47. Just brought in."_

At the sound of that, Revan´s eyes widened. _HK-47? Wha-?_

The Ithorian pointed to a darker corner and Revan couldn't believe her eyes by now. The Force, apparently, had a sick sense of humor, but Revan´s companions were surprised to find her face brightening up most unusually as she gazed at the human-like figure in the corner.

A tall droid, obviously custom made, judging by its advanced construction, silently stood there. The planting of the droid was of a deep blood red color and the droid´s eyes were also red, bright and shining, obviously searching for preys. Yuka Laka mentioned something about translations and Sand People dialect.

But still, Mission and Juhani and Zaalbar simply didn't understand the strange look on her face. it was distant, but… was that affection?

That was when the droid noticed the group, its matrixes immediately firing up to evaluate the situation. It had been stuck at this damnable droid shop for ages, because it always managed to scare the hell out of any would-be-buyer. But it wasn't its fault. HK-47 was simply very specific when it came to owner preferences.

Scanning new sentient arrivals…

_Subject 1_

_Species: Twi´lek_

_Gender: female_

_Chemical scanning…_

_Hormonal and pheromone output scanning finished._

_Age: 14_

_Personality: overly cheery, bubbly, talkative_

_Nickname: Sentient gizka meatbag_

_Subject 2_

_Species: Wookiee_

_Gender: male_

_Chemical scanning…_

_Hormonal and pheromone output scanning finished._

_Age: 143_

_Recognition: negative_

_Personality: quiet, reserved, shy, unsure_

_Nickname: Oversized Ewok carpet_

_Subject 3_

_Species: Cathar_

_Gender: female_

_Age: 25_

_Chemical scanning…_

_Recognition: negative_

_Personality: fiery, easily grief-stricken, regretful, critical_

_Nickname: Kitty-cat meatbag_

_Subject 4_

_Type: T3-M4 astromech unit_

_Recognition: negative_

_Nickname: Tin can_

_Subject 5_

_Species: human_

_Gender: female_

_Chemical scanning…_

_Hormonal and pheromone output scanning finished. CAUTION: failure _

_Age: zzt… beep…_

_Recognition: Zzt…beep…core mal…function… unable to identify sentient… supposition: data erased through memory lockdown._

_Personality: zzt… unable to determine…. Bzzt… _

_Nickname: Dark enigmatic meatbag_

_Conclusion: Most suitable owner: Dark enigmatic meatbag_

"Greeting: Hello to you, prospective purchaser. I am referred to as HK-47, a fully functional Systech Corporation droid skilled in both combat and protocol functions. Query: Would you be so kind as to purchase this model from Yuka Laka? It would serve my purposes to be removed from his ownership." It begged.

T3-M4 began frantically beeping.

"Objection: I am not dangerous, you bucket of bolts!" Juhani nearly had a heart-attack when something close to fondness appeared on Revan´s face. "My former owners are, indeed, alive… or at least I believe so, having no access to my memory." HK amended. "I therefore make no claim to that designation, prospective buyer. I am a law-abiding droid. Yes, indeed, law-abiding, that's me."

Mission snorted at that statement, since she clearly didn't believe it. But once the beaming red predatory eyes of the assassin droid darted into her, she rather stopped and hid behind Revan.

"HK-47, _I am Lord Darth Revan, your creator. Respond. _" Revan said in one of the ancient Sith languages… one of the few she could be sure no one else in the room could speak._ "Command: Reactivation of homing system, deactivate security memory lockdown. Say my name and I'll permanently delete your special protocols, you bloodthirsty pile of junk."_ But her tone implied that it was no more than an idle threat.

"Observation: Homing system restoring memory..." There was great excitement, even more than when killing meatbags, in HK-47´s voice. And happiness…sheer happiness when the normally vicious eyes observed the human woman, recognizing her as the Master that created him – the one with the familiar designation of 'Revan'.

Activation of homing system: initiated

Memory lockdown deactivation: proceeding

_Security memory lockdown: deactivated_

Update: Subject 5: Dark enigmatic meatbag 

_Recognition: positive_

_Designation: Darth Revan_

_Status: Dark Lord of the Sith, creator of this HK-47 type unit_

_Nickname: Master_

"I have returned to you…and my full functionality is now under your personal control. I exist to serve as your personal battle droid. Greeting: It is a distinct pleasure to see you again, Master."

"Thank you. I trust you´re ready to eliminate any meatbag opposition, correct?"

"Observation: Naturally, Master. I do hope we shall engage together in combat soon."

For the first time since they set out on this journey, Revan felt satisfied. If only for this, coming here, to this dusty rock, was worth it. Yuka Laka watched the whole scene, apparently stunned.

"_This…this droid belongs to you?" _he asked fearfully.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Revan asked, her eyes beaming at HK-47. "And before you ask, the designation means 'hunter-killer', for obvious reasons. I would strongly advise you not to anger me while we talk price."

Yuka Laka nodded frantically, but then regained his business-like behavior, although he constantly kept eying the droid warily. _"It's a fine machine, in solid shape. I won't give it for less than 5000 credits."_

"HK-47 units were permanently damaged junk that nobody would buy." Revan said with a wave of her hand. "I am doing you a favor. Give me the droid for free."

"_You're right. You´re doing me a favor to get this junk out of the shop. It's yours for free."_

Juhani glared at Revan, who shrugged innocently when the Ithorian gave her the droid.

"Observation: I must congratulate you for your effective use of aggressive bargaining, Master." HK noted brightly. "My restraining bolt will be deactivated once you take possession of me. Query: Shall I travel with you now? May I kill something for you, Master? Statement: I am most eager to engage any kind of unadulterated violence, once again under your command, Master. Explanation: Your beloved cruelty is most refreshing."

Revan turned to say goodbye to the Ithorian. He wasn't paying much attention, so she tapped his shoulder. From what she could tell, he smiled, as if he had completely forgotten that she was there. She could tell that it had been his technique of ignoring HK-47 whenever the droid dished out one of its impressive insults. _"Oh, hello again. I´m afraid I don´t have any other complete droids at this time, but you've already pleased me very much by buying that worn out HK-47, so that's one less problem. You'll get excellent prices once I´m restocked."_

"Objection: Worn out?!" the assassin droid shouted. "Listen you talentless meatbag! One word from my Master and I'll tear you apart limb from useless limb!"

_  
"Um…you've gotten yourself a bit hostile there, droid." _Yuka Laka nervously noted.

"I have always been hostile!" HK proudly stated. "Now that I don´t need to rely on your primitive maintenance skills anymore, I don´t need to hide it!"

_  
"Yes, that kind of problem. Good luck with that."_

"Observation: I am not a problem, you useless organic meatbag! You and your lack of any organized mechanical skills are a problem!" HK claimed with a hint of smugness.

"_Well, just keep away from me then. I´m just an honest businessman."_

"Query: Can I kill him now, Master? I would ever so like to crush his neck, just a little. It has been a long-time fantasy of mine." The Ithorian seemed terrified and gulped.

"Maybe later. We have things to do." Revan dismissively noted.

"Um…is that really necessary, Alexa?" Mission piped up from the corner.

"Query: Who is 'Alexa'?" HK-47 asked, puzzled.

"The meatbags that travel with me know me under the designation 'Alexa Denali', HK." Revan explained. "It's for safety reasons, I'll explain the rules to you on the way to the ship.

Travel with me now." She added, silencing HK before it could spout the meaning of each name.

"You hear that, meatbag?" HK smugly noted, waving his riffle at Yuka Laka, "I will be back!"

Revan shook her head, close to amusement, and made her way back to the docking bay, to find some rest before they enter the vast Dune Sea. The Ithorian was still frightened when they left the shop.

X X X

"So, what does the droid really do, Alexa?" Mission asked Revan along the way. HK-47 was walking beside Revan, blaster riffle in hand. Not that anyone wanted to disturb them anyway.

"Protocol, translator, combat droid… you name it, HK-47 does it." Revan curtly answered. Mission whistled quietly in awe, ignoring the fact that HK´s eyes flashed at Revan, clearly noticing the fact that she deliberately didn't mention its true functions.

"Now, HK, I'll give you a list of people who are traveling with me – that means you aren't allowed to kill them, unless you like the prospect of being melted for scrap and rebuilt as a boring machine commonly known as a standard protocolar droid. No special functions." she added.

"Objection: But Master! Am I not far too useful to be thrown away in such a casual manner?" HK all but whined. Mission's giggles were immediately silenced when the droid´s blood red eyes once again rested on her.

"I could always build a new droid." Revan commented, but she wasn't too serious now. "Three humans – a female Jedi named Bastila. Kill her and I will program you with a concern for life." The droid seemed to be terrified of that prospect, but remained silent. "A male Republic soldier named Carth Onasi and a Mandalorian – Canderous Ordo. Then all those you see here – Zaalbar, Juhani and Mission."

"What about Teethree?" Mission asked.

"Statement: Destroying ex-trash compactors is no fun, blue gizka-like meatbag." HK retorted.

"Um, why the meatbag references?" Mission asked, rather edgily.

"Explanation: The Master's pupil once asked me what I thought of him and I informed him of his meatbag status. He was unimpressed, but the Master found the reference humorous. She changed my programming so that I would continue to use the term. It drove her pupil to extreme lengths of frustration." HK said. The smugness and glee the droid was radiating at this achievement was nearly touchable.

"Pupil?" Juhani asked with a puzzled expression. "I did not know you were a teacher of some sort."

"I told you I am the Master." Revan reminded her. Juhani cringed, but obviously got the hint. Still, she had the sense not to mention it in front of the others – only Mission and T3 knew a bit about Revan´s past. The droid couldn't care less. And Mission seemed to think she had forsaken the Dark Side. Juhani tried to believe the same, though she couldn't help but still be slightly wary in Revan´s presence.

"Who was this pupil of yours, Alexa?"

Revan was spared the effort of telling her a lie when a Twi´lek woman who walked past them turned around sharply.

"Mission! Is that you?" When she came closer, Revan saw that she was young, probably just out of her teens. She was of a light golden color, wearing simple but stylish clothes fit for a dancer. Mission was outraged when she recognized that the Twi´lek was in fact…

"Lena?! What are you doing here? Where's Griff?" Mission demanded.

"Oh, I´m just passing through. Griff and I broke up a few months after we left Taris together. Your brother can be charming, Mission, but he's bad news." She added with a reassuring face. Mission's blood seemed to boil.

"Don't you start trashing my brother, you cantina rat!" Mission snapped, anger rolling off her aura in waves, "Take that back or I'll smack you so hard your head-tails will pop off!"  
Revan instinctively grabbed the Twi´lek´s shoulder. Lena was obviously not expecting such attitude from her.

"Mission? What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?"

"She tends to get a little worked up when it comes to her brother." Revan assured Lena. She didn't want to start a Twi´lek catfight in the middle of a crowded street, ignoring Juhani. Lena nodded.

"Yeah, I know how she feels. Griff can be pretty frustrating. I guess that's why Mission didn't want to leave Taris."

Mission spluttered, "You…liar! Griff told me you didn't want his little sister tagging along!"

"Is that what the Hutt-spawn told you? Now things are finally beginning to make sense! I wanted to take you along, Mission. I even offered to pay for your ticket. Why not? I paid for everything else why I was with that freeloader! But he told me you didn't wanna leave Taris. I said we shouldn't even go then, but he said we'd come back and get you after we struck it rich on Tatooine - just another one of his lies!"

"Griff wouldn't…"

"Well he did." Lena interrupted. "Think about it. If Griff wasn't trying to ditch you, Mission, then why didn't he tell you where we were going? After we left Taris he told me looking after you was holding him back - Griff's always looking to blame other people for his own problems. That's why he abandoned you. He did the same thing to me, too, as soon as I ran out of money. He started blaming me for all his problems. Like it's my fault his get-rich-quick schemes never work out!"

"Sounds like you´re better off without him." Revan commented.

"You damn well know it! He's nothing but a sleazy scam artist! If Mission knew what's good for her, she'd forget all about him as fast as possible!"

"But Griff´s my brother – I can´t just pretend he doesn't exist!" Mission snapped.

Lena elegantly shook her head tails, rolling her eyes. "Ah, hey – if you wanna talk to Griff, go ahead. Last I heard he was trying to make fortune working the Czerka Corp mines here on Tatooine. But as far as I´m concerned, he's out of my life forever!"

"Griff's better off without you anyway, you table-dancing, brother-stealing home wrecker!" Mission snarled at Lena.

Lena sighed, "Guess that's my cue to leave, then. But one day, you'll see that I´m right about your brother, Mission. I just hope it isn't late by then."

With one last wave, Lena walked away, disappearing in the crowds. There was practically smoke coming out of Mission's ears, the Twi´lek breathing heavily until the unexpected visitor vanished from sight.

"Kid?" Revan asked warily.

"Don't tell me you believe Lena´s lies!" Mission lashed out. "She…Griff…" she sighed. "Sorry. I guess…I guess I should thank you for stopping me from really smacking Lena.

Although she deserves it. At least Griff´s free of her clutches. She was probably lying anyway. But maybe…I don´t know. I still want to talk to him, hear his side of the story before judging him."

"We'll find him, Mission." Juhani said before Revan could say anything else.

"I just hope he isn't in any trouble once we do. That looks like the Czerka Corp. office, don´t you think?" she pointed at the formal looking building close to the spaceport.

"Probably so. Czerka runs the entire colony, so I suppose they would have their offices near the docking bays."

Mission grinned. "Time to swoop through the cantinas and let the local Pazaak players make us very rich?"

Revan glared at Juhani for a moment. "I was thinking about the first part, actually – time to swoop. We have a bike stored on the ship, so we could make good use of it." If that wouldn't work, she would just loot a certain Ithorian´s corpse… once HK would be done with him, there wouldn't be much corpse left, however.

The Twi´lek shrugged, "Okay, but I wouldn't mind a bit of Pazaak." Mission seemed to have calmed down a bit, but appeared eager to enter the offices. The interior of the Czerka office was very much like the exterior – sand made walls. A Duros was…having a disagreement…with the protocol officer. The human female kept a calm face as the Duros shouted at her.

"_You'll be hearing about this, you Czerka puppet! I´m not about to let this drop! And don't tell me to take my concerns to your corporate kiosk! I know when I´m not wanted!"_

"What's going on here? Why are you shouting?" Juhani wanted to know.

The Duros was clearly frustrated. _"I am done talking to this office. They aren't interested in listening to me. I doubt they will even acknowledge I was here. Typical corporate evasion. That's what happens when they own everything. No accountability. Don't even bother bringing it up."_ And he stormed out of the building.

Mission raised her eyebrows, obviously surprised. She watched the protocol officer apologize to Revan.

"I´m sorry about that, ma'am. Disagreements happen sometimes, I´m afraid. Now, can I help you? These are the offices of the Czerka Corporation." _No duh_. "I trust you have business with the company? If this is about employment, I´m afraid all regular mining positions are full and we no longer sell hunting licenses." Was it just the sound of her voice screaming 'Punch me, I´m an evil Czerka rep' that made Revan want to punch her in the face?

"Well, then we have a problem. Because I´m here about the licenses."

"As I said, we are no longer selling them. There are too many people cavorting about outside the walls as it is."

"Have there been a lot of people leaving the city?" Mission asked. Her point was clear.

"With the downturn in mining, people want any chance at credits they can get. Most wouldn't survive a day, let alone qualify as hunters." she explained, "The last license issued before the ban was given to a woman named Marlena Venn. She'll do fine; she had a mean streak a parsec wide. She also paid double. Exceptions like this are rare, unless it suits the company to offer them."

"So there's no way I could leave Anchorhead?"

"Well, normally we charge two hundred credits, but I could make an exception if you agreed to perform a task for us. It's similar to hunting." The woman said, sizing Revan up.

"Get to the point." Mission snapped. The Czerka didn't cringe.

"Of course. The Sand People are becoming a problem. They destroy our sandcrawlers and kill our miners. One particular tribe is the worst. It's as if their chieftain has decided to wage a war against us. I would like their attacks... terminated. Bring me their gaffi sticks as proof. If you agree to do this, I'll give you a hunting license now and pay a bounty for each stick later. I'll give a bonus for the chieftain's. Are you interested?"

"Yes." Revan answered without question.

"Excellent. Now, just so we understand each other, this is an enforceable contract." Mission tried hard not to snort. "Czerka Corporation takes this very seriously." the Czerka rep said, "Here is your license, and a few directions." She went to her desk and then handed Revan a hunting license and a map, "We believe one of their enclaves is in the far south of the Dune Sea. You might try following one of our sandcawlers. They are regularly attacked. I wouldn't mind you escorting them."

"I´m looking for a miner named Griff." Mission interjected.

"Griff?" Clear panic. "Um…no I´m afraid there's no Griff here." She said far too quickly. An obvious lie.

"But you want to tell her about Griff." Juhani noted, refreshing her memory a bit with the Force.

It worked. "Can you spare me a few moments? I have something I want to get off my chest. I want to tell you about one of our workers. His name was Griff. We hired that Twi'lek some time ago. Not a good worker according to his crew chief: always complaining and faking injuries to get out of work. He entered false time sheets and slept through his shifts. We even suspected him of stealing Czerka Corporation supplies, although we could never prove it."

"Yup, that would be Griff." Mission muttered.

"We would've fired him but we needed workers." the Czerka rep continued, "It would have been better for him if he had been fired. Then the Sand People wouldn't have gotten him. He was lost in a Sand People raid we suffered not too long ago. There were prisoners taken, but our rescue parties never found anyone alive. In the end it just wasn't cost effective to keep searching. All miners sign a waiver absolving Czerka Corporation of liability in these circumstances."

"So you're workers are all expendable." Juhani said flatly.

"Czerka Corporation cares deeply for all of its employees." she said, her tone slightly insulted, though it was an obvious lie. "That's why we've started a bounty program to thin the Sand People numbers."

"So he's dead?" Mission trembled slightly.

"We didn't find his body so we have to assume he was taken prisoner. Whether he's still alive, I couldn't say." the Czerka said calmly, "That's all I can tell you. I shouldn't even have said this much; this is all privileged corporate information. I could lose my job!"

And outside the Czerka offices, the other side of the argument was waited to be told by the Duros that had stormed out of the office, apparently eager for allies.

"Query: Is this misshapen organic bothering you, Master? Shall I blast him?" HK asked hopefully at once.

The Duros ignored the droid. _"The Sand People aren't animals. I've watched them, and they are intelligent. There must be a way to peacefully stop the attacks... I know it."_ he said, determination in his voice, _"But no one will try, of course. You can't even leave the city without Czerka approval and they want the Sand People dead."_

_  
_"We will do out best to attempt a peaceful solution." Juhani said quickly, but the Duros didn't appear to be satisfied. Revan decided to leave the pointless discussion to the Jedi and turned to walk away, Mission and HK following quickly.

After some won Pazaak games in the cantina, stocking up on supplies and the fun in watching HK-47 scare the hell out of the unfortunate residents of Anchorhead, Mission suggested they return to the ship. It didn't go as smoothly as Revan would like, however. An Aqualish holding a datapad of some sort stopped Revan as they entered the docking bay.

"_Hello there, captain. Let´s see…"_ he looked down at his datapad, checking something. _"Ah, yes. Here it is. It looks like the shipment has been delivered to your ship, as requested."_

Revan frowned, "Whatever you put on my ship, I want it off. Now."

"_If you want the cargo removed, you'll have to fill out another requisition. I have one right… wait."_ He searched his attire, but didn't find the item he was looking for. _"I thought I had one. Oh, well."_ He shrugged. _"At any rate, the gizka are yours. One of the loaders said the crate split open once he put it in your hold… some of the critters might have gotten loose. That happens, I´m afraid. We don't accept liability… and we certainly couldn't take the cargo back. Enjoy." _And he scurried away before she had the chance to electrocute him. Revan gritted her teeth and prepared herself for the worst. Of course, the ship was overrun with gizka.

"Disgusting little vermin." She hissed as three of the creatures happily hopped past her.

"Query: Would you like me to exterminate these intruders, Master?" HK asked. Revan didn't need to think about the answer.

"All yours, HK." And she blasted a few of them with Force Lightning, before heading for the swoop hold to check out her new bike and improve it a bit.


	19. Chapter 15: Sands of Time

Jaina Solo reference in previous chapter: the Trickster. No one saw it… so no spoilers, guys! And I was going to give you a big one! Your loss…

And Carthoholics, the interaction continues… though not so pleasantly.

Brynn – you can always buy the gizka poison directly on Tatooine… I always appreciate praise, especially from someone who writes the way you do. Translation: I like your fic very much.

Dark Lord Daishi – tada! Next chapter! Who-hoo!

X X X

**Chapter 15 – Sands of Time**

X X X

"All right, time to go see some Sand People." Revan noted, sounding a bit bored, though she was in a far better mood now that she had been so unexpectedly reunited with HK-47. "You, of course, are coming, HK."

"Agreement: Affirmative, Master. I haven't killed anything for more than one month, three days and nine hours!" HK whined. The droid hadn't changed one bit. Fortunately. She had been saddened when it hadn't returned to her those years ago.

"The Dark Side courses through that droid." Bastila immediately noted. "It is unwise to leave you alone with it … Alexa." Her hesitation was unintentional, since she got used to the new name for Revan. Still, it felt… wrong. Somehow, she couldn't see how the others could believe that Revan was in fact Alexa Denali, a Republic scout turned Jedi. And when Revan told her about Carth´s reaction, she understood it even less.

Revan rolled her eyes at that. "Juhani, I think you'd better come with me." The Cathar smiled, which everyone took as approval. Bastila proceeded sulking in the corner.

"I´m coming too." Mission said.

"You're no hunter, Mission." This time, it was Carth who stopped her.

"But those… monsters… have got Griff!"

"And they'll get him back." He glared at Revan, which could be translated as "If you don't, I'll kill you before she does." At which the aforementioned woman glared, challenging him.

Mission seemed to accept defeat and in Revan´s opinion had to be complimented for the fact that she didn't proceed to challenge Bastila in sulking in the corner. Instead, she began fiddling with the Hawk's panels, starting a fighter simulation.

Once outside the docking bay, Revan sent Juhani to rent them a speeder – she had no intention of wandering aimlessly through the desert. T3-M4 followed her, and they disappeared out of sight. Revan stopped at the hunting lounge, since she promised HK a better blaster rifle than the ordinary lightweight weapon Yuka Laka allowed it to have. Before she had the chance to enter, a woman fell to her knees in front of her.

"Please, will you help me? I have nothing. Nothing left." She said in a begging tone. And she certainly wore old clothes, her appearance matching her tone – a beggar.

Revan hated begging. "I have no time for beggars."

"I´m no beggar." The woman snapped, slightly insulted. "I just need a little help. There is no one for me to turn to on this wretched planet. My husband was a hunter... killed out on the dunes. This wraid plate is all I have left. Please, will you buy it? I don't need a handout. I just can't sell it to Fazza without a license. Please, I'm worried about having it. They are so rare..."

"A wraid plate?" Revan repeated. That thing could get her enough credits to buy HK a new weapon. The woman misunderstood her interest. Hope flickered in her aura, and she gazed at Revan as if she were some savior.

"Will you buy it? I can't sell it myself. They are worth more than five hundred credits!" she asked hopefully.

"But why buy when I can take? My need is greater than yours." Revan noted.

"What?" The woman stuttered. "Please tell me you are kidding! I can´t go any lower than this, and you would take advantage?" She weakly asked.

"You want to give me the wraid plate." Revan commanded with the slightest Force persuasion. The woman repeated her words without hesitation, in a monotone, emotionless voice that signaled she was under mental domination. And she handed Revan the plate, without question.

"I… I will give you the plate now… here, take it." Then Revan snapped her fingers in front of the woman's face, like a hypnotist awakening her subject. It was likely unnecessary, though – the woman snapped out of the trance as soon as Revan snatched the hunting trophy from her. she blinked. "What… what did you make me do?"

"I used the Force to dominate your mind and make you do what I wanted you to do." Revan explained, waving the wraid plate in front of the woman's face.

"You… you have no conscience." she breathed.

Revan nodded. "True enough."

"That plate is all I had… we're trapped here now… all because of you."

"The role of the weak is to serve the will of the strong." Canderous´ voice said from behind Revan. "I´m glad you understand that."

"Darkness take you… monster!" The woman desperately cursed.

HK stepped into the 'negotiation', blaster rifle raised, so that the begging woman could clearly see it. "Warning: Back off, female! No one lays hands on the personage of the Master!" it proudly crowed, obviously pleased with the outcome of the situation. The woman, though terrified of HK, seemed even more scared of Revan, now that she noticed the lightsaber on her belt. She cringed and ran away.

Canderous noticed HK-47 for the first time. "Amusing droid."

"I know. My best droid creation. HK-47, this is Canderous Ordo – he should be on the list of people you´re not allowed to kill I gave you."

HK´s eyes flashed. "Extrapolation: Ordo. Mandalorian battle clan. Highly skilled warrior race. Defeated approximately five standard galactic years ago by Jedi Knight Revan and the Republic forces, which lead to splitting of the clans. Current status: scattered, near extinction."

The Mandalorian nodded curtly. "You programmed it well. Let´s go sell that wraid plate."

The hunting lounge stank of Gammoreans. It was small, so the stench was even worse, if that was even possible. Fortunately, being accompanied by an evil-looking droid and an armed-to-the-teeth Mandalorian scared off almost anyone. Almost.

"Hello there, pretty lady." One of the human – or at least seemingly human – hunters brightly addressed Revan. "My name's Tanis Venn. Always glad to see a human female come to small Tatooine. What brings you here, darling?"

"Revenge." She laconically answered, not at all wanting to encourage him to a long conversation.

"Now there, let´s not be upset." He said, clearly not taking the hint. Revan didn't even have to examine his aura to sense the leer he generated. Not that the prospect of examining his aura was appealing in any sense. "Old Tanis might be just what you need to brighten up. How ´bout I buy you a drink, what do you say, darling?"

"One more ´darling´ and I will use more painful methods to castrate you than you could ever imagine." she noted coolly, examining her own opened palm. Sparks of Force Lightning, just itching to be released, jumped from her fingers. Tanis finally had the sense to cringe.

"Hey, hey, hey, let´s just calm down, shall we? No offense was meant. You could have just said you´re not interested, lady." he said defensively, backing away from her.

"I just did." The cold death-glare she gave him made him want to be elsewhere and retreat. Canderous sold the wraid plate for 500 credits, which Revan considered a fair price for a bone. HK got a new blaster rifle when they sold the old one.

"Statement: Thank you, Master. I appreciate your concern that my weaponry is only of the finest kind." The droid said when they left Fazza´s and went to locate Juhani. "Query: Will we encounter meatbags I could test this new toy on?" HK hopefully asked.

"The Sand People, most probably." Revan said, not at all troubled that they would have to do a homicidal sweep of the Tusken Enclave. "I know Juhani won't approve, but hey – who cares? They'll probably attack us first."

"You got a hunting license?" Canderous asked, clearly surprised. "The Czerka rep told me they don't sell them anymore. Hunting sounds like a fun pastime." He said with a shrug when Revan raised an eyebrow.

"It's no challenge. But I don't cheat on deals, so I have to go ´persuade´ the Sand People to go away." Revan explained. "Besides, I may hate Czerka, but I could make a lot of credits on this."

"Mind if I tag along?" Canderous asked, "I've nothing better to do."

"Then I've got an alternative." A cold, harsh voice said from not far behind them. Revan turned sharply, her hand on her lightsaber, to see a man who seemed to be a Mandalorian glaring viciously at Canderous, "So we meet again, Canderous. It has been quite a long time." he said.

"Jagi?" Canderous asked, stunned.

"You know him, Canderous?" Revan asked, though her gaze didn't move from the intruder.

"He... he was a warrior under my command up to the battle of Althir." Canderous told her, "But I thought..."

"You thought I was dead, didn't you!" Jagi shouted, "You thought all of us that you had sent on that attack had perished! You sent us to die in a foolish attack while you directed your forces elsewhere! You broke from the battle plan and let us die for it, so that you could have the 'honor' of being the first to the enemy commander!"

"I... I did what was prudent at the time." Canderous protested. "If I had not done it, the battle would have..."

"The battle would have been won anyway!" Jagi interrupted, "I am tired of your excuses, Canderous. I have spent years tracking you down since the clans were banished, and I will not rest until I have had my vengeance!"

Revan glared at him, "What are you planning?"

"I challenge you Canderous. I challenge you to fight the fight you fled that day above Althir."

Jagi declared, "In the dune seas, I will be waiting for you. I have spread the news of the challenge since I learned you had landed on this world. All the surviving Mandalorian clans know of what I do here, and that we shall meet on the Dune Sea to settle this debt of vengeance once and for all. If you fail to meet me there, you shall be stripped of all honor and forever cast out of our society. It will be you and me alone in the dune seas of Tatooine: a final battle that can only end in death. I shall be waiting for you there, Canderous." Jagi said, arrogantly. He turned and left.

"Change of plans." Canderous growled, still glaring daggers at the direction where Jagi disappeared.

"Exactly. I´m coming with you." Canderous´ eyes darted into hers with a gleam that would make about anyone else cringe. He was obviously asking her if she had the slightest idea what was at stake here. "This is your battle, a matter of honor. But comrades in arms don't desert each other. I won't interfere." Revan explained. "But allow me to come as a passive observer. I sensed deception when he said ´alone´."

"What about your ´negotiations´?"

"HK can handle that just fine. Death before dishonor. That is more important. I won't have you walking into a trap, Mandalorian. End of argument." She declared, turning to the droid, "HK, go tell Juhani I won't be joining her – go without me. We'll be back by midday."

X X X

Jagi wasn't difficult to locate. The presence of two other people made it even easier. From what Revan knew of Sand People history from her last visit, they tried to blend with the desert, not separate themselves from their world and walk it with ignorant feet, as the Storyteller told her years ago. Canderous took the lead when the Mandalorian and the two Rodian thugs came into view. All were armed with vibroblades.

"Ah so you managed to come after all. I see you brought a friend." Jagi commented as they stopped.

"You brought some of your own as well." Canderous noted coldly.

"Ha! Indeed I did." Jagi said, "I foresaw that you might need help so I arranged a distraction."

"I am just an observer, here to keep your little cronies in check." Revan noted.

"I do not need to hear your excuses, Jedi! I know why he brought you!" Jagi yelled.

Revan´s eyes narrowed in a most threatening manner. "Insults do not do anything to better your honor, scum. I would keep your tongue in check."

Canderous held up his hand to tell her to keep out of this, "Enough of this talk, Jagi! Let us do what we came here to do."

"Why do you challenge him, Jagi?" Revan asked. It was a formality, though. This kind of match usually had an observer… though mostly because someone had to report if the duelists killed each other.

"In the battle above the world of Althir, he ordered us to attack the enemy flank, promising us support." Jagi snapped, "But when he saw better prospects for his own glory, he abandoned us and left us to die surrounded by enemies!"

"If I had not attacked when I did, the battle would not have been won so easily!" Canderous retorted.

"It would still have been won!" Jagi yelled, "You sent your own men to die there, Canderous. I cannot forgive you for what you did to us! You will pay!"

"I remember your story of the battle." Revan noted – they went into each other's battle history to some degree. Some meaning Revan left out most of her famous missions, "Did you abandon them for nothing, Canderous?"

"That's not the way it happened..." he said quietly, "The Althiri were fighting hard. I saw a break in their defenses that left their center exposed. I had to take the chance. If I had not done what I did, many more warriors would have died and the battle would have taken much longer. I stand by my decision."

"You coward! You glory hunter!" Jagi yelled, "You were given direct orders and were part of a plan! You had a responsibility to us!"

Jagi and his two cronies drew their weapons without any further debate.

"Honor in battle." Revan said to no one in particular and hit the two cronies with a wave of horror, effectively bringing them to their knees. But she kept her word and didn't join in the battle of the two men. The duel was fierce and long, the breeze indicating that a sandstorm may very well be on the way. Revan pulled on the hood of her maroon cloak, borrowed from the Jedi Enclave and watched as Jagi finally dropped to his knees, after a long fight.

"You truly shed your honor." Revan said calmly, towering over the injured warrior. "What Canderous did was a smart tactical move."

"How is he right?! He left us to die when his responsibility was to us! Instead he went hunting more glory for himself!" Jagi demanded.

"He may have saved other lives by doing what he did." Revan noted, just as calm as before.

"He cost us ours!" Jagi objected, but hesitated. "But… I do see your point… But… why did you have to leave us there to die while you chased glory somewhere else?"

"I saw a chance and had to take it. It ended the battle quicker than we would have otherwise and many of our warriors may have died. Mandalore taught us that opportunism and flexibility in battle were to be admired." Canderous said, "You may contradict me, but do you contradict him as well?"

"No! I... I... I see that I have been wrong." Jagi said quietly, "I have not been true to the teachings of Mandalore. You were right. I was wrong to question your honor. But I must now cleanse mine with my life."

"And so it shall be." Canderous said, taking a step back. Jagi raised his own blade, and ran it through his chest.

Revan nodded slightly – the argument ended as it should. Both men cleansed their honors, only one had to die – the challenger, who admitted his mistake and was honorable enough to realize it and make amends. But something changed in Canderous as she briefly scanned his emotions afterwards. "Is something wrong, Canderous?"

"I... I think this has affected me in ways that I didn't anticipate... I think I'll need time to sort things out." he said quietly, "Thanks for what you did, whatever your intentions might have been. I just need... time."

Revan nodded. "That is understandable." She glanced to the south, searching whether Juhani, HK and T3 were returning. But nothing was visible in that direction, except the hollow emptiness of the Dune Sea. "Come. You'll fell better when we get some food." Revan suggested with a faint smile, which he was glad to return, leading the way to the Anchorhead cantina. 

X X X

Juhani and the droids returned only several minutes after they came back to the Hawk. Apparently, some miners told them that the Sand People enclave is now guarded by turrets and Czerka weapons.

"The only way we could get past the defenses is to look like the Sand People." Juhani added. "We must get their clothing from the corpses of their warriors. I know it is not the best way, but I think we do not have a choice. We should go before first sunrise tomorrow – the Enclave is far from here, and we will have to walk there, so that we will not be suspicious to the Sand People."

"You're right. In that case, you and I should come. HK-47 is the only one who understands Sand People. And the bucket of bolts, T3-M4, should come in case we need to disable those Czerka turrets on our way out." Revan suggested. Juhani nodded and departed to go prepare their supplies for the morning.

They still had half the day to kill, which Revan decided to spend becoming the Tatooine swoop champion. Surprisingly, Carth decided to come with her, reasoning it that he was too bored by the planet and her races were quite fun to watch. The organizer of the races was yet another Hutt.

"_Who are you?"_ the slug asked in its native language when Revan approached him. _"Ah, nobody. What do you want, huh? Handouts? Go dig a mine, fool."_

Revan´s eyes narrowed. "I´m no fool, worm. I have my own swoop bike and I want to race. Understand?"

_"You got a bike, then you can race. I don't care about experience, so long as you can get out on the track. And if you crash and burn, that's your problem. I just need warm bodies to pad the roster between the pros. Err… there is the matter of a small maintenance fee… 100 credits."_

"I don't need to pay the fee." Revan said with a strong Force persuasion. It took some effort to overcome the Hutt´s legendary natural immunity to mind affecting, but she managed it quite well. Her skills were too well honed.

"_You don't need to pay the fee. Just ask me when you want to start and… there's some business I need help with… if you´re serious about promoting racing."_

"What sort of business?" Revan warily asked. Hutt business wasn't usually safe, even though she knew how to deal with these slugs.

"_I make my money off of signing good racers." _The Hutt explained._ "Good ones, not great ones. I want them young and stupid. I've got one. Nico Senvi. Great potential. Only started racing a year ago and loves it. he lives for it now. What I want is simple. I want Nico to sign a contract with me, and I want you to convince him. I'll pay well."_

"How much?"

"_How does 20 race bonds sound?"_

"Like a deal. But why would he listen to me?"

"_He doesn't trust me. Actually, none of them do. I´m the promoter. I do it for the money. They all just want the glory. You´re a swoop-jock like him. You´re new, but if you win enough he'll respect you. I´m counting on it. and if he doesn't, **make** him choose correctly. You look like you could scare some sense into him."_

"I certainly can. I'll look onto it."

"_You do that. It's for the best." _The Hutt nodded.

"I think you should give him a better deal." Carth butted in. Revan glared it him, which translated, "I won't get paid if I do that!" He returned the glare.

"_You're not going to pull that typical swoop-jockey attitude, are you?_" the Hutt asked. _"This is business and I know what's best."_

Although she tended to agree, Revan beat those thoughts down. She couldn't do anything to increase Carth´s already overly large suspicion. Certainly no Dark Jedi-like attitude.

"You want to give Nico a better deal." she ordered the Hutt with yet another dose of Force persuasion. It worked, surprisingly, considering that such extreme commands could be resisted even by some of the weak minded.

_"Of course I could just give him a better deal."_ Then, the Hutt snapped out of it. _"Did I say that? Wait, I guess it does make sense. His times _have_ suffered since I made the offer. I mean, swoop-jocks are moody. They feel bad, they don't win. All right, I'll give him a better deal and make it back on the long run. You, of course, are not getting paid!"_ he snapped at Revan. She gritted her teeth, but decided to let it go this time. Posing as a goody-goody Jedi most of the time was really annoying.

"_I trust this is the last time I will have to hear about this matter? Was there anything else?"_

_  
_"Just set me up with a race."

She beat the three tiers immediately, without problems. In the process, she managed to find out that the Hutt´s name was Motta and that the Tatooine track was pretty much easy. And she effectively charmed more racing bonds from the Hutt than he originally though he'd give her. Cheering welcomed her into the office when she returned as the new champion.

"_That's the last I'll be giving you, I hope."_ Motta said, after handing her 80 race bonds – a big payout, as he was quick to point out. _"You´re too fast for most of my racers."_

"We have to go." Carth told Revan when she was considering using another Force persuasion on the Hutt. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"_Go then, but don't hog the track with rec-runs. I need my pros to keep their skills up. You depress them."_ Motta noted, slightly depressed himself.

Before they made their leave, Carth almost dragged her to a Twi´lek racer, who Motta identified as Nico.

"Hello." Revan casually said to the green Twi´lek. He turned to look at her, smiling slightly.

"Oh, hi. You another racer then?" Surprisingly, he spoke Basic instead of his own language. "I heard someone new was talking to Motta. Always room for more, I guess. Nice job beating my times, too. I guess my heart isn't in the racing contracts are distracting stuff."

"We talked to Motta about you."

"I suppose you've got a right to know track business, with the times you've been posting."

"We convinced Motta to give you a better contract." Revan said, trying to be friendly. Nico blinked.

"You did? I don't believe it. I mean, I do, but I sure wasn't expecting it. I appreciate it. I really do. Now I can take my bike to the big races. There's not much of a circuit right now, but I'll be ready when it recovers." He said with a smile.

"Goodbye then. Good luck." Revan curtly said.

"Thanks again. I mean it."

X X X

"_You! You´re the one! You beat Zoriis Bafka´s time? Alexa Denali? I have to get your autoprint!"_ Another green Twi´lek called at Revan when they left the swoop office. _"If you start winning the real tour, I want to be able to say I saw you when you were just starting out. How about it?"_

_  
_"Sure, why not. Scan away." she said with a shrug. There was nothing wrong with that.

The Twi´lek beamed. "_Really? That is great of you. You will be a fan favorite. Some of the racers sell their prints, but that is just rude."_ Revan put her hand on the pad he handed her, scanning it. _"Thank you again, Alexa Denali. I´m sure I'll be seeing more of you."_

"I´m impressed, Alexa – helping a kid like Nico start up, that's a good thing. Unusual for you. Guess turning into a Jedi helped resurrect your conscience or something. " Carth noted when they were returning to the Ebon Hawk. The first sun was setting, but the streets were still rather crowded. Still, Revan was looking forward to a good night's sleep, since they had to get up so early in the morning. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to face any nightmares or memories during the night. If yes, a certain Jedi brat would pay for that.

"You now owe me 20 race bonds, which is about 800 credits, Onasi." Revan flatly said.

"Uh huh."

"You've been very quiet lately, you know that?" Revan noted as they kept walking.

"Have I been quiet?" he asked, a little surprised, "I suppose I have. I guess I just don't like being left out of the loop."

"You were born out of the loop." Revan noted, smiling faintly.

Carth rolled his eyes. "Very cute. If you got any cuter you'd pass for a Gammorean´s sister."

"Better than a Gammorean´s mother." Revan commented, her smile widening.

"Look, I´m serious. No one seems to want to tell me anything, and it's starting to irritate me. For one thing, I want to know what the Jedi Council said to you. They pulled you in there and refused to tell me a thing about it. I'm rather curious to know what went on... and why they didn't keep you on Dantooine for training. Isn't that strange?"

"Um, didn't you see me fight with a lightsaber and use Force powers? I thought that speaks for everything – I've learned that, so it's time to move on."

"I may not know much about Jedi, but they're not famous for taking old Padawans and promoting them to Knights in mere weeks, not to mention sending them on dangerous missions. Come to think of it, I don't even know if you´re actually a Jedi or not." Carth said, obviously dead serious. "You've been a great help on Taris, but why keep you with us? Don't they have to train you? I've been watching you... you´re effective, true, but seem to care about little but yourself. A Force user without self-control or training, and yet the Council sends you on your way? Why?"

"Bastila and I have a Force bond."

"A bond?" he repeated. "You mean you´re ´tied´ to Bastila in some way? Heh. I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you want. I didn't ask for that bond, but such a connection is not easily broken. I guess that's why the Council sent me with Bastila – so that we could draw strength from each other. They thought it was more important that I find these Star Maps than stay." Revan flatly said.

"And what does that mean? Is that more of that destiny garbage the Jedi keep talking about? Well that can´t be it! Finding these Star Maps is a task for a Jedi Master, not someone who isn't in the Order anyway. And yet they send you." Carth mused, "Why? That's not normal! I am not trying to provoke you or imply that you´re somehow responsible for the Jedi Council, but give me a hand here – there has to be a reason!"

"You will never find the Star Forge without me. Not before Malak destroys the Republic, anyway. That's all I'm going to say."

He shook his head, exasperated, "I'll tell you this much... I am NOT going to wait around until I'm betrayed again!"

Revan stopped sharply, her eyes narrowed. "Onasi, this is the only explanation you will be getting, as I have had enough of listening to your paranoid rambling! Believe me, if I had another choice, I would gladly leave the Jedi to their fate! But unfortunately, helping them makes the most strategic sense right now! This is my mission, whether you like it or not. And if you can´t accept the fact that I´m not telling you everything for your own safety, you can return to the front lines! So shut up, or leave!"

"Fine, you got it – conversation over." He snapped back. "Look… I didn't mean it that way, I want to get to Saul, not…"

"I don't need to listen to your apologies, Onasi." she interrupted him, "If you have nothing better to say, I´m leaving." And she stalked into the Hawk, to find HK-47. She could practically hear Carth thinking two words – _Infuriating woman._

If he only knew.


	20. Chapter 16: Mirage

Author's notes: There's a new official KotOR II website! It's just so cool! And the wallpapers, the test of your LS or DS affinity, the… wow! And the Jedi music is sooooo wonderful! And I planned to be a Sith the first time I play KotOR II… the music changed my mind. And Krea has some great lines there. "The Jedi Order is as old as time itself – it would take the might of the entire galaxy to strike us down!" Yeah, right. But it is inspiring.

Anyway, to the important stuff – the Star Map is the next chapter, expect another intermezzo soon. I hope you'll like it – it's… I won't tell you! Wait and see.

When I post the next chapter, you'll probably kill me because of the first scene (Bastila gets a brief chance to dig in Revan´s memories… and faces the consequences), because you won't like:  
a) the memory I chose

b) Revan´s reaction (highly improbable. Think dark Force powers… mwahahaha)

c)(most probable) the point of the scene. And that's a major problem, because the rest of the story kinda… depends on it… well… the whole LS/DS thing…but it won't be obvious, I'll tell you that. It'll just get more confusing… just the way it should be. :)

But it's a unique plot-twist, I don't think anyone suggested Revan turned to the DS because of this… mostly because of this. She'll be explaining details to Carth later on. Much later on.

Should I post the chapter? Dare you read it? Choose your path…(KotOR theme in the background)

Brynn – Ever tried keeping the gizka throughout the entire game? I have to try that someday…

Dark Lord Daishi – fixed and corrected. Thanks for your enthusiasm – it's encouraging.

X X X

**Chapter 16 – Mirage**

X X X X

Revan woke up unnaturally early, as usual, and tested Bastila slightly again by projecting various not very good scenes from Sith missions to her. Not much later, she, the now rather jumpy Jedi (who insisted on supervising), Juhani and the two droids went out into the desert. Surprisingly, a Jawa approached them before they had a chance to leave the city.

"_You there, of your kind, can you help Iziz of Jawa? There are troubles from the ghosts among the sands. "_ The Jawa – Iziz – said in the Trade language, approaching Revan.

"What is it you want, Iziz?" Revan asked, though in Basic.

_"Iziz, I am. Leader of the tribe that is mine. You are the same in kind, a leader that stands before your tribe?"_ Iziz asked. _"There are troubles that we have. The giants made of sand, they are horned ghosts that take us away. "_

"HK?"

"Translation: 98 probability that members of the miniature organics tribe are being held by Sand People, Master. Doubtless he wishes assistance. " the droid explained.

"What about the other 2?" Juhani warily asked.

"Translation: 2 probability that the miniature organic is simply looking for trouble and needs to be blasted. That may be wishful thinking on my part, Master." he added to Revan.

_"There has been no help given by asking the great group that digs with machines. Now Iziz asks you. I ask that you find us, and then bring away from the People of Sand. Then we will offer a trade with you. Long have we scavenged, among you and those that came before. We have things that you will like for this service."_ the Jawa promised.

"Why have they taken your people? " Bastila asked, obviously understanding his language.

_"We find things, and they use them. Jawas slave, serving. They lead with the whip and gaffi. With the group that digs, we trade and are free. With people of sand, we serve and die. We prefer you. "_ Iziz noted.

"We are looking for something called a Star Map. Can you help? " Juhani asked.

Though they really couldn't see his face and his eyes were constantly glowing yellow, Iziz seemed to brighten up, his thoughts radiating hope. _"__These are things I know! Yes! From those that came before, the guide to lights far and away!"_ Iziz chirped_, "__I can tell you. Please, first help the tribe of Iziz among the People of Sand and we will trade what we each need. "_

"You'll tell me after I help you? Why should I believe this? " Revan skeptically asked. She didn't need his help to find the map, but Juhani didn't know that.

"Warning: More likely the deceiving little organic hopes to trick you into going there so you release his people while searching, Master. " HK seriously noted.

"Beep! Beep-boop beep! " T3 put in.

"His small stature has nothing to do with it, droid. " HK snapped at the astromech.

"_I know this! Listen to the words I could not know without seeing it! A map of stars to those from before! Please release the tribe, and I will make this known to you. Your rewards will be fair with me. "_ Iziz pleaded.

"We'll check it out when we leave the city. Goodbye. " Revan dismissively said.

"_Iziz hopes you have the luck you need."_

X X X

They had barely made it out the gate when a woman stopped them, eying them with suspicion, "Hello there. You're heading out to the desert? You're hunters right? You must be if you've been allowed to leave Anchorhead. When you see Tanis, and I know you know him, tell him his wife hopes he enjoys the anniversary gift."

"What makes you think we know him?" Revan demanded coldly.

"Don't play dumb. You're just another of his playthings down at that 'hunting' club." she said coldly, "I know your type through and through."

She was immediately clutching her throat in pain as Revan´s hand curled into a fist. "You were saying?" Revan asked dispassionately.

"Alexa! Enough!" Bastila shrieked and attempted to pry Revan´s grip open. Reluctantly, Revan let go. She glared. "Watch your mouth, woman. Love is a distraction." Bastila stared for a moment. "I have no time for distractions. And your Tanis is distractingly ugly enough."

The woman rubbed her neck after released, then blinked, since she obviously didn't understand.

"Query: Shall I blast this insulting female meatbag, Master?" HK asked, weapon at the ready.

"No, HK. I want to hear what kind of present this is. I sense malice around her… besides, that Tanis guy is worse."

The woman blinked and shrugged, "Just a little something to remember me by. Something that symbolizes our years together. Something that will blow up in his face, " she gleefully added, "Of course, he'll never understand how appropriate it is. He can't talk his way out of this one. He's not smart enough."

"You sound like you're planning to kill him." Bastila warily noted.

"Oh, I'm through planning." the woman said, "I just left him a little mess that he has to take care of. If he's smart, he'll be just fine." Pure cruelty, "But he's not smart."

"I see. If I happen to see him, I'll pass on the message. Now go, before I change my mind and dismember you." Revan said coldly.

"Like I said, when you see him, tell him his wife Marlena says hello." she turned and ran into Anchorhead. Revan began leading the way to through the Dune Sea, towards the abandoned Sandcrawler. Bastila caught up with her brisk footsteps.

"Can I hope that you'll explain to me what you meant by saying along the lines that your knew love?" she asked lightly, though her interest was noticeable.

"No. I'm not the type for a "girl to girl" chat. Besides, I never said anything like that." Revan flatly noted, which ended their fascinating conversation quite quickly. T3´s beeping stopped Bastila from being able to retort. Apparently, the droid sensed what they now all saw – a man, surrounded by four droids.

"Anyone out there...? Could you help? I seem to be... ah... doomed." The man, who was unfortunately familiar to Revan, called at them. "Hey there, thanks for stopping. I appreciate it." Tanis said gratefully, "I've been stuck without water for hours. Wasn't looking good. Could you... hey, I remember you. You're the young lady from Fazza's club. Talk about answered prayers."

"Your wife Marlena says 'hi'." Revan said, just as gleefully as Marlena.

"I'll bet she does." Tanis scowled, "She's decided I've finally worn out my welcome, and she's 'fixed' my droids to do her dirty work. "

"This should be interesting. " Bastila muttered to Revan, arching an eyebrow.

"I triggered some sort of trap she programmed. She probably figured I wouldn't be smart enough to get out. Uh, she was right. I'd, ahh, really appreciate a bit of help. Please?"

"I say leave him. " to everyone's great surprise, it was Bastila who said that.

"You're pretty heartless for such a pretty lady, you know that?" Tanis noted to her, the usual leer back in his voice.

Bastila gritted her teeth, "I take it back. Let´s go congratulate his wife."

"You´re learning, little Jedi. I never thought you had the capacity for witty remarks." Bastila smiled slightly.

"Commentary: I say we blast the meatbag and save you the trouble, Master." HK suggested.

"What's with all the droids, lately? My wife get to you too?" Tanis whined to the assassin droid.

"Negative. I just don't like organic meatbags. Except for the Master, of course. Ha ha."

"Beep! Beeple beep!" T3-M4 butted in. Tanis seemed hopeful when he saw the droid.

"Hey yeah! You've got yourself a ´mech droid there! Tell it to do it! Please! "T3 let out a mechanical beep… and an unflattering sound that made Bastila snigger, despite herself. "Hey, now… did your droid just spit at me? I just need a little help here. " Tanis said, still pleading.

"Well, sucks to be you then. You can rot here." Revan noted.

"What? Why? What did I do to you?" Tanis whined.

"Who asks for my help doesn't deserve it. " Revan explained.

"And I don't like you." Bastila added when he turned to her for help.

"Well, I suppose I couldn't ask for a more valid reason than that." he said sarcastically. Then took on a desperate tone as he said, "That's all?! That's it?! What are you, my wife? So you just want me to die? That is just... so... typical of the people I meet... and marry. Thanks a lot! Well fine, I'll... stay pretty much right here I guess." he sulked a little, "You can just get lost. I'll... I'll..." he laughed nervously, "You're kidding, right. Right? Come on!"

"I most certainly am not." Revan corrected him.

"Nobody looks out for their neighbor anymore." Tanis grumbled, "Well, if this is it, I'd rather get it over with and maybe take you out with me. So, let's see how these rigged-out droids like me jumping around. Hopefully the explosion kills you too!"

He started jumping up and down, and the droids exploded around him. Bastila turned away and covered her face, but it was highly unnecessary when she sensed that no explosion hit her – a powerful Force Shield was cast around them, protecting them against the blast. Revan exhaled slowly as she removed the shield, waved at T3 to go salvage the droids and Tanis´ corpse and continued to walk past the broken Sandcrawler.

"Anyone! I'm trapped under here! Please help me!" a female voice called from the direction of a crashed speeder just as they passed the Czerka vessel.

Revan stopped Bastila as she wanted to run and help whoever was trapped under the wreckage. "If you have any faint degree of Force Sense, little Jedi, you should be able to tell me what is under that wreckage." she quietly hissed. Bastila blinked, but then tried to sense out what was underneath the piles of parts. There was no life there… life was all around them, but not where she thought it was.

"I cannot sense any life…" she whispered. "Perhaps it is a trap?"

Revan raised her palm and sent a mild lightning to the direction of the voice. The hidden mines exploded, along with the recording that counted down three seconds until another explosion was triggered. Laughter sounded through the dunes, a sound similar to that of a satisfied piglet…and, as expected, three large green pigs with axes appeared – Gammoreans, most probably the ones from Fazza´s lounge.

_"We gots you good now!"_ One of them shouted, but then…

"_Uhh… where they is?"_ the pigs suddenly realized someone was watching them and noticed Revan and Bastila.

_"We did a good ambush and you and you better pay... uh... maybe five hundred credits now!" _another of them said, waving his axe at them, _"You die otherwise!"_ they clearly didn't understand that the blast didn't have any effect on the two women.

Revan sent a bolt of lightning at their feet. The Gammoreans jumped and squealed like the piglets they are. It was like a signal - blaster fire engaged, and the attackers were killed by HK-47, who appeared behind them.

"Commentary: These large meatbags are too easy, Master. But I greatly appreciate the chance to kill something in your honor." The droid brightly said. Juhani and T3 approached them – Juhani was carrying Sand People robes in one hand and her lightsaber in the other… T3 was storing the gaffi sticks.

"Where did you go?" Bastila asked. "I thought you were with us!"

"The Sand People wanted to ambush us… I had to kill them." Juhani said with a shrug. "I have unwrapped some of the warriors – we should be able to sneak into their enclave in these." she said, handing Revan and Bastila each a set of robes.

X X X

The disguise proved most effective against the main defenses. Inside the enclave, the disguise proved quite ineffective at close range. The Sand People guard roared angrily at them, and the Jedi went for their lightsabers.

"Interjection: One moment... I believe I understood that, Master. It may not have been his intention, but he did actually communicate something." HK noted.

Revan unwrapped her head from the uncomfortable cloth covering her face. Juhani and Bastila did the same. "Tell him we wish to speak to his leader." Revan ordered. Pointless acts of cruelty when there was something to gain were not her style.

"Translation:" HK-47 proceeded to produce a series or roars and snorts that they couldn't understand. The Sand People warrior replied, confusion radiating from him, "Translation: He is expressing disbelief... as am I... but his duty requires that he report to the Chieftain. Extrapolation: It would seem that we are at least worthy of curiosity, for the moment. I would much rather this get bloody, Master, but it is your call."

"I tend to agree with you on both points." Revan muttered.

They were escorted to the Sand People chieftain's room. The chieftain roared, and even though Revan couldn't understand him, she could sense that he despised all outsiders, "Translation: I can translate with some guarantee of accuracy that he is demanding to know why he should let us survive this encounter, Master."

"Tell him we want a peaceful solution to stop the attacks on Czerka." Bastila ordered. HK glared at her, obviously refusing to accept orders from someone other than the Master, then glanced at Revan, who nodded slightly.

"Translation:" HK-47 made a series of growls and snorts that the Sand People chieftain seemed to understand. He replied, and HK-47 turned back to them, "Translation: He claims he has no reason to believe you, Master. Your kind have tainted this land with machines and uncaring ignorant feet. Translation: He requires proof of good faith. We must make a contribution to his people that shows we are not a threat. Shall I blast him now, Master?"

"Ask what proof he requires." Revan said coolly.

HK-47 translated her query to the Sand People chieftain, and then translated the reply,

"Translation: He plans to move his people farther from Anchorhead, but they need to build up stores of water first. He says you must aid him. Translation: He wants moisture vaporators from the Czerka. If you deliver them, he will order that his people reduce their attacks on miners."

"Tell him we will bring his vaporators." Juhani said before Revan had the chance to tell HK to blast away. Reluctantly, she remained silent.

"Translation: Hmph. He does not believe you, Master. We will only be allowed to reenter the enclave when we have the vaporators with us. Translation: We are to be escorted outside. He will wait, but doesn't believe we are coming back."

X X X

"Do you have any moisture vaporators?" Was Bastila´s first question to the owner of the Czerka warehouse when they returned to the offices next morning. The Rodian eyed them with some surprise and suspicion.

_"I may, but that is not something I usually sell to spacers. You don't look like a moisture farmer. What do you want them for? "_ he asked.

"To exchange with the Sand People to stop their attacks. " Juhani explained brightly.

The Rodian smiled, though smirked gleefully is more like it. _"Ah, exactly the kind of appeasement Czerka Corporation doesn't like to support in their policies. I like it. Well, I have two of the finest vaporators that Czerka Corporation produces. Of course, they only produce one model right now. The price is 400 credits for the pair. I won't break them up. They function best when linked together."_

"Fine, we'll take them. " Revan said after a brief hesitation and pointed glares from the Jedi.

_"Fine, fine. I assume you'll be able to handle the deployment of them? They are surprisingly light. "_ The Rodian handed her the pair of vaporators. _"It's a pleasure doing business with you. Do come again. "_

X X X

Even through the layer of his wrappings, Revan could tell the Sand People warrior guarding the entrance to their enclave was disgusted by their presence among his people.

"Extrapolation: This guard doesn't appear honored to have the job of greeting us." HK pointed out the obvious.

Revan rolled her eyes at that. "Tell him we have the moisture converters. "

"Translation:" HK once again spoke to the guard in his language, "Translation: He will take us before the Chieftain, as he was instructed to." The guard did as promised, and the group found themselves facing the Chieftain once again. Revan watched with glee as surprise appeared in his aura. "Translation: He did not expect us to return, Master. He wonders if we have brought the moisture vaporators. "

Revan handed the Sand people Chieftain the pair of vaporators, without a word. The Chieftain roared something at her, and HK translated it to her once again.

"Translation: He does not trust you, Master, but you have done more than any other outsider. They will not attack, and he grants you his Chieftain's Gaffi as reward. Translation: The attacks will be reduced, and he will allow you to explore this enclave, but be warned that any lack of respect will result in death. " The Chieftain produced his weapon, which was clearly different from the average gaffi sticks they've collected so far. It also appeared to have the side effect of poisoning a target when it hit...

"I have a few questions for him. " Revan noted.

"Protocol: If you truly want this sadly peaceful arrangement to continue, be careful of what you ask. " HK said, with some sadness. Clearly, the droid had hoped that they would be able to massacre the entire tribe, even though Revan carefully explained the situation after they returned to the Hawk the first day.

"Ask if he knows of the Jawas Iziz told us about. "

HK translated the query and the answer. "Translation: he says that the captive Jawas have lived past their usefulness. You may take them, if you wish. "

"One more question – ask him if he knows about Mission's brother Griff. "

"Translation: He says that by his very presence, this Griff defiles their home and land. He is without any semblance of usefulness to them. Extrapolation: I would assume we are free to take him. It is doubtful they will even waste the effort to kill him. Perhaps we could do it, Master?" HK hopefully asked.

"Thank him for helping us, we leave in peace." Revan slightly mock bowed, though she was irritated by the result, everyone got what they wanted – Sand People got their vaporators, Czerka gets their gaffi sticks, Mission gets her brother, Iziz gets his Jawas. But what did she get? Nothing. _Typical._

"Translation: We are free to leave." The two Jedi women also bowed, and HK led the way to the cells where the prisoners they sought were supposed to be.

"All right, so who´s behind door number 1? " Revan asked, a bit pompously, opening to door to the left. The Jawas were there, so she let the Jedi deal with them. She wanted to see if Mission's brother leaned towards Lena´s description, or that of Mission. The aura she sensed behind the door indicated the first option.

She opened the door, to reveal a blue Twi'lek man, aged between eighteen and twenty-something it seemed, dressed in Czerka mining clothes, "Uh... you there! I'm... I'm a high ranking executive of the Czerka Corporation!" he said, desperation radiating from him in waves, "Eh... there's a big reward if you take me back to Anchorhead!"

"Pretending to be a Czerka doesn't work well with me, Griff." Revan said flatly.

"Eh... really?" he asked. Then he blinked, "Hey, how'd you know my name?"

"I travel with your sister. You know, the one you ditched on Taris? " Revan reminded him. Not that it irritated her – she would have done the same. Except for the stupid decision to search for a fortune on a desert planet. Plus, she simply preferred to side with the person who was more useful to her.

"You know Mission? Are you from Czerka Corporation? Please, tell me what's going on here!" he asked.

"The Sand People said you can go. Run to Anchorhead – Mission's waiting at the spaceport."

"What? No speeder escort?" Revan´s cold eyes found him. "Okay, okay. I guess I should just get what I can, right?" he said defensively and bolted out of the enclave.

Revan turned around to see that the Jedi told the Jawas to do the same, so there was nothing more to do than return to Anchorhead with the gaffi sticks they already carried and set out to the Eastern Dune Sea the next day.

They found Iziz by the gates of Anchorhead and he thanked Revan greatly.

"_Strange… you are of your kind, yet you are unlike them, too."_ the Jawa noted, but thanked her once again and offered a reward – an Echani shield and a few droid parts. Considering that they had no place to store their salvage, it was probably all the little creatures could afford. That alone was reason to accept it with a thanks.

"_You are a good friend of the Jawas. We will remember you when you are gone." _ Iziz noted and with a final thanks returned to the group of Jawas waiting for him.

X X X

"Mission? Is it really you?" They walked into the spaceport to see Griff greet Mission, who seemed anxious rather than cheerful, "I heard Taris was destroyed! I thought you were dead! Joy of joys, my little sister is alive!" It was difficult to tell whether he was sincere or not… there was so much dishonesty in him Revan found it difficult to believe he was capable of telling the truth.

"I... I have to ask you something, Griff." Mission said, nervously, "It's important. I ran into Lena. She said... she said it was your idea to leave me on Taris. It's not true, is it?" Her eyes begged him to tell her she's wrong, that Lena lied, that they would be a happy family now, that everything was alright… but Griff couldn't withstand lying to his own sister, it seemed – not with the puppy eyes she pulled on. Maybe he realized he already lied too much to the girl. Or not.

"Ah, well... there's the truth and then there's the _truth_, you know?" he said evasively, "I always meant to go back to Taris, sis. Just as soon as I had the credits to pay off my debts. But credits have been hard to come by." He quietly added, obviously embarrassed.

Mission's eyes widened, the pleading immediately evaporating. Shock was replacing it. She obviously never thought her brother – her own brother, who looked after her for all those long years – would do such a careless thing. "You mean it's true?" she asked, mortified, "It was your idea to leave me there? I'm your sister - how could you abandon me like that?"

"Come on, sis. You didn't need me to look after you anymore." Griff pleaded. Perhaps he cared, after all. _Long shot, _Revan thought. The moron probably just wanted more credits to get himself out of trouble. "You may have been young, but you knew how to take care of yourself. Besides, you're here now - everything worked out fine." He said with a shrug, as if he knew how things would turn out from the beginning.

"That's it?" Mission demanded, "That's all you have to say to me after all these years after deserting me on Taris?"

Griff gulped slightly, his eyes moving to his feet, "Uh... well, I... I wanted to thank you, and, uh, you look like you're doing well. Financially, I mean. Say... um... could you spare me a few credits to get back on my feet?"

"You... you're hitting me up for credits?" Mission asked angrily, "I don't believe this! Lena was right about you, Griff! We should have just left you to the Sand People! Don't talk to me anymore - ever!" she turned away adamantly, folding her arms.

"Huh... that didn't go well." Griff muttered, "Sis always was a little too fiery for her own good. She'll cool down in time."

"Don't bet on it, Griff." Revan spoke up, entering the spaceport. The Twi´leks noticed them.

Griff dismissively waved his hand, "Ah, she'll be all right. We had our fights before. Too bad, though. I really could have used a helping hand right now. You may have saved my life, but I don't have a single credit to my name. Say, you wouldn't be able to spare me some credits? Just till I get back on my feet, you know?" he begged Revan, unsuccessfully.

"Do I look like I believe a single word of your pathetic attempt to con me?" Revan coldly snapped. "Be grateful I didn't kill you and spare the Sand People the effort."

"Err… I guess you've been talking to Lena too." he said nervously, "Okay, I'll have to get by without your credits. I always do. Besides, I've already got a job lined up for me. Greeta, the manager over at the Czerka supply shop, said I could come work for him if I ever get tired of the mines. I think I'll go take him up on his offer." he thought for a second - it looked painful - then he added, "You know, maybe there's something else you can help me with. I need to talk to a guy first and set up the details, but if you're interested in a job come see me in Greeta's shop." He walked to the spaceport exit, but then paused and turned around, "Goodbye, Mission. Uh... I'm glad you're not dead." He murmured.

"Hmph!" Mission huffed, her head high, glaring at thin air to the left from Griff.

"Not the best of reunions, huh, kid?" Revan asked when Griff disappeared.

She sighed slightly, "Look, I'm happy Griff's alive but I'm mad at him right now. And I don't know what kind of job he's got for you, but I don't trust him. It's probably just another scam!"

"Yeah… well, I´m going to the Czerka office to hand over those gaffi sticks. Care to tag along?" Mission seemed to brighten up slightly and nodded enthusiastically.

X X X

Revan was sorely tempted to take the Czerka rep's head off with the gaffi stick and partially avenge all the Sand People had to go through up till this point. Despite their economic welfare and their galaxy-spanning influence, she thoroughly disliked Czerka Corporation. She may have been the one to forge allegiance with the company when she was Sith Lord, but now that they were supporting Malak and acting as if she was a second-class citizen, she was quite… displeased… with the company.

"There. I kept my end of the deal." Revan tossed the Chieftain's gaffi at the Czerka woman, who barely caught it in mid air. _Shame. It could have hit her._

"Well, that is a very big headache that you have removed." she said, ignoring the obviously hostile act, "I'm sure there are still Sand People out there, but they will be quieter now. I think I'll give you a bonus for this. You've more than lived up to your side of the bargain. Czerka Corporation thanks you."

"You want to give me an additional reward." Revan ordered, waving her hand in front of the rep´s face.

"And I wouldn't want you to leave without this additional reward. Yes, of course I wouldn't." she added, giving Revan an extra two hundred credits. "Once again, Czerka Corporation thanks you." she said cheerfully.

"A Jedi should not use the Force to acquire credits…even if we are taking them from such a corrupt corporation like Czerka." Juhani added as an afterthought of her first angry whisper.

Revan happily ignored that. She noticed the blue Twi'lek in the corner, so she decided to torment him a bit.

"Ah, just the person I was hoping to see!" he said hopefully.

"Hmph! Save it Griff - I'm still not talking to you!" Mission snapped, "I want no part of whatever you're involved in!"

"Okay, sis - I see you're still mad. Fair enough." he said defensively, "I don't think you could help me with this anyway. It's uh... more of a job for your friend here."

"This better be good." Revan snapped.

"As you may know, tach glands can be refined into a very potent powder." He explained the facts Revan already knew very well. "It's the primary ingredient in Tarisian ale - that's what makes it so strong. Of course, now that Taris is pretty much wiped from the face of the map Tarisian ale has become somewhat scarce - and uh... very, very valuable. Luckily, I know the secret recipe!"

"What does this have to do with me?" Revan coldly asked.

"I know this guy... he's with the Exchange." Griff explained, "Now, if I give him a small sample of Tarisian ale he says he can synthesize it and reproduce it in mass quantities. Problem is, I need one of those tach glands to make the first batch. And now that Taris is a smoking ruin, the only place to find tach is on Kashyyyk." Revan had a fair guess what he would want from her and didn't like it one bit. "If you can get your hands on one of those tach glands I'll make it worth your while."

"What's in this for me? I see no reason to help you." Revan´s icy voice made him flinch.

"Sorry, like I said before I don't have any credits on me. And Greeta won't lend me any credits. I mean, it's like he doesn't trust me to pay him back or something. But you come through on this and I promise you'll get a huge payday down the road. Two... no! Three thousand credits! How's that sound?" he asked desperately.

Mission shook her head in frustration. "Griff, are you blind? Can't you see you're talking to a Jedi?" she demanded, hands on her hips. The emphasis on the word ´Jedi´ made Revan grit her teeth, "We're out here trying to save the galaxy! We can't waste time on this!"

"Please, you have to help me!" Griff said, dropping to his knees in front of them, "I... I promised this guy from the Exchange a sample of Tarisian ale! If I don't come through for him he's going to break my legs... or worse! Come on, Mission - I'm your brother! I'm family! You can't turn your back on me!" he begged.

Mission rolled her eyes, "Forget it, Griff, I'm not falling for that line again. You'll have to find your own way out of this mess!"

"Look, you bring me a single tach gland and you not only save my life but you get a piece of this great business opportunity!" Griff said, still groveling, "I mean, you can't pass this up! Think about it and you'll see I'm right." He grabbed the hem of Revan´s cloak, to stop her from walking away. The fact that she stepped on his free hand made him release her. He was effectively dismissed and Revan didn't spare him a glance as she pulled up the hood of her cloak and stalked back to the Hawk.

"I've got a bad feeling about this plan of his. He doesn't know anything about brewing Tarisian ale." Mission said quietly as she caught up with Revan, "And now he's gotten himself mixed up with the Exchange. Sometimes Griff can be so stupid! Part of me just wants to let him get what's coming to him."

"Whatever happens, he brought it on himself." Revan said calmly, but from what she could sense of her own aura, there was boiling rage there. Core-slimes like Griff could really irritate her.

Mission nodded in agreement, "Maybe a couple broken knee-caps will do him some good!" she said venomously, "Maybe that's the kind of jolt he needs to turn his life around! Only... what if they do something worse?" she suddenly looked worried, "They might kill him! I don't want him to die; he doesn't deserve that. But I can't just keep supporting his crazy schemes. Someone has to teach him a lesson!"

"Look, kid. You can´t teach him the lesson he has to learn himself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she agreed, nodding, "I'm not going to change him. Griff is going to keep on being Griff. Maybe if we get these tach glands for him things will work out. Or maybe he'll finally see the light and turn over a new leaf. I know it's not likely, but it's all I have to hope for."

"That's your choice. I may like you, kid, but your brother's a moron."

"You like me?" Mission asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah, kid." Revan said with a nod. "I used to be like you, a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Of course. I simply got a bit jaded over the years. As long as you travel with me, you don't have to worry about anything." Some fear in Mission evaporated when she said that. The girl smiled faintly and nodded her thanks as they returned to the Ebon Hawk.

Revan proceeded to apply her technical skills on restoring the memory of HK-47, getting farther than she had hoped, but giving him the approval of killing whoever had done this to him before she was done.


	21. Chapter 17: Dragon Heart

Author's notes: (**Important!**) (clears her throat) Okay, people. The delay was caused by the constant rewriting of this chapter – it was rewritten almost five times, which gets it a silver medal in the "Most rewritten chapter" competition, following the clear winner, which happens to be the Prologue – that was rewritten at least eight times before I settled for what you can read now. Most of the early version (which was beginning on Coruscant when Revan tries to convince the Council… you know about what) was moved to the later part of the fic. The release date of this chapter was originally chosen to honor the last day of waiting for KotOR II - December 5th – the day before the day when the Xbox version of KotOR II will be released. And I've just received word that both the Xbox console and the game itself will be my Christmas present. I'm so happy!

Anyway, before you kill me because of the dream and reaction to it, please note that it was one of the few original ideas that were not yet posted (or even considered, as far as I'm concerned) and I really liked this idea of why everyone's favorite Sith chick turned to the DS. To explain a bit – Revan falls to the Dark Side because she's afraid that this might hold her back / distract her from her goals / is not sure whether it is mutual. It's what would turn me to the DS, combined with the Star Forge's corrupting power, Korriban´s dark catacombs and the fact that Mandalorians killed my family and destroyed my home – all this happens to her, too. The destruction and killing – check. This – check. So, Korriban and SF, be prepared for Revan!

And the quotation – you'll understand it once you read the first part of the chapter.

Dark Lord Daishi – excellent. You've made your first step into a larger world…

X X X

Humor is also a way of saying something serious.

T. S. Eliot

X X X

**Chapter 17 – Dragon Heart**

X X X X

The dream was so vivid… it couldn't be anything but a dream, because she felt another incorporeal presence nearby, watching the entire scene.

She was sitting in a medbay, though it certainly wasn't on the Ebon Hawk. Rather, it seemed to be of Republic design (despite the clinical atmosphere), which was fitting for her flagship. Mere hours have passed since her blade cut down the greatest of the Mandalorians… the battle was fierce, but she refused to use much of her Force powers, giving him the illusion of hope. During the war, she learned that it was so much more satisfying to give an enemy hope and then see it fade. But the fight was honorable and Mandalore didn't give up even when he saw he was fighting a lost battle… he died fighting her, the sword crafted specially for this fight piercing his heart. Now, finally, the war was over.

The Republic had prevailed. Mandalorians surrendered and were now scattered and leaderless. Was it a dream come true? Perhaps. But she felt no relief, no peace. Only smugness, which disturbed her. Vengeance was sated. Her superiority was obvious.

Revan raised her gaze as the medbay doors opened. A smile crossed her face as Malak entered, his aura practically beaming at her with pride and happiness.

"The news is spreading like wildfire – every soldier in the fleet is celebrating the victory." He informed her, though it was slightly unnecessary.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be accepting congratulations? You were the one who charged head-fist into the battle. Again." Revan noted, smirking.

"I had to check up on you. I always said you were clumsy, Revan – now look at you." He said, also smirking slightly.

Although she won the fight, Revan didn't come out completely uninjured. Her cortosis weaved robes deflected some of the damage, but a long gash still remained along right arm where her opponent managed to land his single hit with a vibroblade. Fortunately none of the major blood vessels were cut, but the injury looked worse than it in reality was. After the battle, there wasn't much time to heal it, so Revan had only few seconds to aftermath of use a mild Force Heal on the worst of her injuries. Once she returned to her ship, the medbots dealt with most of the cut, yet it was still questionable whether it would leave a scar.

"Yeah, like you would have done better." Revan muttered, though not without sarcasm.

"I could have healed it better. I'm better with the defensive and passive powers, you know. That's essential to advanced lightsaber combat." He noted, though to Revan´s cynical ears, it sounded as if someone was quoting "Jedi Textbook, vol. 1".

"Never thought you'd be the one giving me a lecture, Malak." Revan noted, in a 'I-can-see-you-on-the-Jedi-Council-right-now' tone. He pulled a face at that, as they both always did when someone suggested the possibility of either of them being chosen for the High Council. The mere thought of that seemed both ridiculous and hilarious to both of them, especially after all the times Vrook lectured them about how reckless, arrogant, headstrong and hot-headed they are, that they would never become Jedi with the kind of attitude they showed so often, etc., etc., etc.

Not that they wanted to be on any kind of Council, anyway - they would have to give up their superior pranks, so the thought of having to be "an example" to all the other potential marauders certainly repulsed them.

"Kidding aside. Seriously." He added when Revan arched an eyebrow at that. "Let me have a look at that cut. Those pathetic medbots are useless when it comes to healing scars."

"How come I get the feeling this is just a ploy to make me take my shirt off?" She found the thought amusing, actually, since their relationship was more of a brother-sister friendship. He blushed slightly at the blunt joke.

Still… "Ah, my evil master plan has been revealed." he noted with mock disappointment.

Though she shook her head in slight frustration and major amusement, Revan knew he meant well. He was, in truth, really the more skilled healer, even if she would never admit it out loud. Her skills were also very well honed, but she never had the need to heal a wound that would leave her a scar, since her opponents never got past her defenses before. Like she often said – you lose skills when you don't use them. But the thought that if they were to duel only with Force powers, he would be either spinning in the air or frozen in a Stasis Field within about two seconds cheered her up.

With a final faint smirk, she took off the storm gray tunic she wore, revealing thick bandages on her right arm (which were there only because the medbot wasn't programmed to trust Force Heal and insisted on wearing them) and a jet-black sleeveless top that was carefully hidden when she wore the upper tunic. Underneath the bandages, most of her arm was wrapped in a hygienic cloth to help the kolto work its way into her system without the fear of infection. She carefully unwrapped her arm, gritting her teeth slightly because of a brief flash of pain. There was dried blood near the wound – kolto is a miracle healing substance, but it takes some time for it to work completely. While the wound seemed bad, it was more irritating than painful. The fact that the medbot checked it several times and injected an antidote serum in case the wound was poisoned was also not pleasing – while kolto was painless, the antidote gave her the distinct feeling that her blood was on fire.

"How did he land such a hit?" Malak asked after examining her arm carefully. "You're lucky he didn't slice your arm in half."

"That wasn't him. One of the bastards charged at me when I was making my way to the battleground. His own commander shot him for that dishonor, but it took me by surprise and I didn't react fast enough to block the other end of the double-blade." Revan explained, wincing slightly when he traced the wound with his fingers.

But his touch was soothing and she tried hard to push away the flicker of emotion she felt once again. Not that it was necessary. Malak was too focused on healing the wound, the fact she actually allowed him to touch her for more than a few seconds without killing him or making a sarcastic remark that would make a Hutt blush AND restraining himself from grinning like an idiot because of it.

She could feel the Force flow through him, healing her burned skin. Any kind of physical pain she felt evaporated soon. Since the cut was partially healed by the kolto, the process took less time then it normally would. After a few minutes, during which time they both remained silent, watching the healing process, Revan examined her skin. It seemed as if it has never been bruised before, smooth and ivory colored.

She smiled at that, though the smile was meant for him. "So what reward do you want for this help?"

"I assume a kiss is too much to ask for?" he asked innocently, though it was more of a comeback to her sarcasm than a real request.

She caught that minor fact and tapped into the Force, throwing the chair he was sitting on off balance. That, of course, resulted in him being quickly introduced to the deck plating. Revan laughed – just the look on his face was hilarious.

"Remind me not to ask anything of you ever again." He grumbled as she helped him off the ground, dusting his robes.

Revan sniggered. "You get what you give, you know. We're even now. But if you insist…" she walked up to him, stood up to the tips of her toes, and kissed his cheek lightly. For a few seconds, a stunned silence followed. Revan smiled, restraining her laughter from the surprised look on his face and swallowed the remark that he could now rival a Rodian when it came to eye size. "Thanks, Malak. For everything you did to help me in this war."

After this, his lips also curled into a faint smile. "You're welcome."

X X X

Her eyes opened at the sound of stirring from the only other occupied bunk in the room. Revan forced herself to get up, even though she would prefer a few more minutes in bed. Bastila was obviously about to bolt out of her bed, though she had to be commented for being careful not to disturb the other woman's sleep, but stopped short when she saw Revan was awake. She winced, because the look in Revan´s eyes told her everything. Before she had a chance to even open her mouth to try to explain, Revan´s hand was curled into a fist, lifting Bastila from the ground with an invincible force. The Jedi grabbed her own throat, and weakly attempted to pry the grip open, both mentally and physically.

No effect.

"I should crush you where you stand, Jedi." Revan coldly hissed, a greater display of emotion she had never showed the Jedi. "Try barging into my memories once more and I swear you'll be begging for death before I'm done with you." And she let the Jedi drop unceremoniously on her backside.

"I see." Bastila snapped, getting up, "I didn't mean to upset you, but I suppose it was inevitable. I just thought… well, I saw your case file before all this, but nothing beyond that. I just wanted to know something more about you, given our relationship."

"You could have asked very politely and I might have told you something. Learn the definition of privacy."

Bastila blinked. "I… didn't think you would tell me." she admitted. "I've been watching you. You are so… cold and distant."

"That's what the Jedi want, don't they?"

"A Jedi must keep her distance, true, but also have compassion and understanding for those in need." Bastila explained patiently. "You had that, once. I saw that much."

Revan looked at her, a venomous, cold glare. The Jedi was trying to poke her nose where it certainly didn't belong. "Do you see me poking into your personal affairs?"

"I never thought it would interest you." The Jedi answered, in all truth.

"Well since you're poking into my life, I'll be poking into yours, Jedi. Tell me about yourself, or I'll find out using your method my way." It took Bastila a few seconds to understand what she meant by that.

"I was found to be strong with the Force at a young age, as most Padawans are." Bastila explained, "As a girl I was given to the Order to be trained. When I joined the Order I left my family on Talravin, as all Padawans do. My family is still there, the last that I heard. I have had little contact with them, as it is discouraged. I was only a little girl when I left my family, but I still remember my father fondly. He was kind and gentle and doted on me. My mother, however, was different. She pushed my father into treasure hunting. I spent all my young life on ships traveling from one false lead to the next. She whittled away my father's entire fortune, and I hated her for it. I think she was relieved to give me to the Jedi, but my father was heartbroken."

"The usual story." Revan muttered. Bastila shot her a glare, but didn't retort, probably because she couldn't think of a good comeback.

Revan took a deep breath. She needed to regain control. Vengeance and violent outbursts could wait. She couldn't afford to stray from her plan. Silently, slowly, she recited the Jedi Code. To appease the Jedi, to silence her own anger, which she could sense flowing through her, surrounding her like a dark cloud. Cold. Distant. To feel only what she needed to feel. No peace. Passion. Carefully, she pushed it into the little locked box in her mind where she hid from the universe, from herself, her unwanted emotions. Sealed off.

But Bastila seized the brief opening of Revan´s soul, no matter how accidentally, and for a single moment, she saw what no one was allowed to see ever before, ever again.

Sadness. Deeper than any emotion she could imagine. Passion, ignorance, emotion, chaos… death. The war. She saw worlds fall right before her eyes. People dying. The fearful, the weak, the strong, the corrupt… the innocent. All were alike when they faced death. The line between good and evil was slowly beginning to fade, until it was no more than a blur.

Destruction. She walked through lifeless streets, saw wreckage and corpses. Smoke as if after and explosion and fire still burning. Tears filled Bastila´s eyes when she saw battles against the Mandalorians, the blood that was spilled. The Code, the philosophy, the wisdom… It could never work outside the enclaves. All she was led to believe was a lie.

Bitterness. She saw that all things end. Even those who seem too strong to be conquered fall. Why is it so? One by one, her beliefs fell to the ashes. She was no more than a shadow. And shadow surrounded her, taking form of black robes, her cape flowing behind her, the white angel's wings that turned black from the sudden realizations, as her soul darkened from what she saw, felt, did. She was holding a flame red lightsaber in her dark gloves, twirling it… her most prized possession.

Love. As great as her grief, a reason to go on, to continue fighting. And yet the bane of her existence. She was in pain, greater pain than any Sith torture could create. Fire. Love and hatred, intertwined. And a thick wall of ice, sealing them away.

Bastila was violently sealed off from Revan´s mind. Her gaze fell on the coldness of Revan´s icy eyes. But for the first time, she could see through the ice. She didn't look away.

"You love him." Bastila finally said, barely above a whisper. Sudden panic flashed through the icy orbs she was facing. A spark of unhidden fear, fading as quickly as it was lit. Revan forced herself to look away, closing her eyes. The ice couldn't melt now. It mustn't.

But Bastila didn't need a response. The answer, as insane as it seemed to her, was obvious. Twice she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Once upon a time." Revan voice was cold, but slightly shaking. "Be proud of yourself, Jedi. You're the first person to ever find out. But I, at least, have the strength to admit it." _Foolishness. Weakness. Unnecessary. Unwanted._

"I­… I know emotional attachments are dangerous, but this­… this shows you still have some humanity left." Bastila said hopefully.

"Humanity…" Revan repeated. Her tone, like her eyes, was distant. "I have forgotten the meaning of that word."

"You can remember. Remember how you helped us all. Was it not worth the effort?"

"To inspire loyalty means to aid others. And I would oppose the teachings of Mandalore, had I refused to help comrades in arms. It was a matter of honor, not humanity, Bastila."

The Jedi flinched at the name. Revan had always called her ´Jedi´ or something similar, never her name. Perhaps she felt that now that she unwillingly shared her fears with her, their Force bond became stronger, a real relationship between two Force Sensitives.

"He shed my honor by denying me the chance to prove that I am the Master. If only for that, he must die. There can be no mercy." Revan coldly noted. "My personal feelings have nothing to do with that.

"Forgiveness requires even greater strength than vengeance."

Revan glared at her. Without loathing… without anger. Seemingly. "You want him dead, Jedi." That wasn't a question. "I can see into your heart. Is that why you saved me on my flagship? Drawn to the darkness that could expand your own?"

"N-no! I… I mean I…" Revan raised a hand to silence her.

"That is understandable." If the situation were different, she'd be incredibly satisfied with the confirmation of her initial theory. "You have no idea of the power of the Dark Side, so you wanted a taste of it for yourself. You could never understand why we did those things."

"I don't, and I hope I never do." Bastila paused. "I… I admit I'm drawn to you. Sometimes I find the sheer strength of your power almost overwhelming. You are much stronger than I am, and I know better than tell myself otherwise. But I won't fall to the Dark Side!"

"Overconfidence. You're so convinced that you're right, even if you don't understand the lines you quote. Perhaps you even remember the page of the textbook you're quoting?"

Bastila opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. For once, she was speechless. "I'm glad you seem to get my meaning."

"Why do you keep helping me?" The word 'Revan' echoed through her mind. They have agreed before the Hawk left Dantooine that her name or past would not be mentioned if not necessary.

"Helping? I'm just showing you that I know your weakness, like you now know mine. I've been hiding it for very long. But soon…" She trailed off. Her eyes fell to the floor.

Bastila shook her head. "I still cannot believe you could love someone like him."

"I cannot believe you could endure all of Vrook´s lectures without going insane. Wait, scratch the last part."

"Thank you." Bastila muttered.

"Love is blind and loving alone means being vulnerable. So my only concern is how to get rid of this particular emotion, whatever you call it." Revan noted dismissively. The conversation was over, as far as she was concerned. Any future references to this moment would probably lead to a heavy wipe of Bastila´s memory. "We will never speak of this again."

"I just wanted to know you better. To talk."

"I… appreciate that. Just… those days are gone. Even I cannot resurrect them."

Bastila tried to smile, but found that she couldn't. She felt the pain, the result of the ice breaking as Revan left to prepare for the journey to the desert.

X X X

The Eastern Dune sea was very surprisingly a desert as far as the eye could see. Revan hoped to leave this planet as soon as they get the Star Map they were searching for. The only challenge that she knew awaited her was to defeat the krayt dragon in the cave as Iziz informed her before he departed. These dragons seemed too lazy to make their own lairs, so they moved into any vacant cave they found. It was really going to be a desert hunt and that was why she took Canderous with her – she knew he wouldn't want to miss such a good fight.

For some unknown reasons, Bastila insisted that she would come with them once again. Thus the Jedi tagged along, only to run into a golden Twi´lek woman, who appeared to have recognized her.

"_Excuse me, dear, I know it has been a long time, but aren't you Bastila, Helena's little girl? Yes, you are – I can see it in your eyes! My, how you've grown!"_

_  
_"I am Bastila, yes." Bastila dryly replied. "I take it you know my mother?"

_"Oh, yes."_ The woman nodded. _"My name is Malare. I worked for your father during his mining expeditions. Your mother showed me holos of you before…well, you left. Such a pretty little girl you were."_

"Could you get to the point, miss? As you can see, we're in quite a hurry."

"Don't be rude, Bastila." Revan commented, only to see the sour look the Padawan gave her for that.

"_Oh, I didn't mean to take up your time."_ Malare apologized. _"I just wanted to ask you whether your mother's condition has improved."_

"My mother's condition?"

The Twi´lek seemed stunned, _"You mean…you mean you don't know? Your mother is very ill, Bastila. The last time I saw her, she was desperate to find you! I was sure that she did."_

"Did you see my father?" Bastila quickly asked, slightly shocked.

_  
_To her great disappointment, Malare shook her head, _"No, dear, I haven't seen him."_

"I see. Do you remember where you saw her?"

_"Of course. She's here on Tatooine, dear. She's been here for some time already, I'd suggest you look in the cantina."_

"Thank you." Malare nodded and left, disappearing once again in the crowd. The stunned look on Bastila´s face was quite amusing.

"What is this about, Jedi?" Revan asked.

"Strange. It seems that my mother has been looking for me. Should we have time, could we look for her in that cantina?"

"If you think it's worth our time." Revan said with a shrug.

"It's important enough that she was attempting to seek me out. Perhaps something about father…part of me would rather not like to see her at all…but if she's really sick…well, we shall see."

Revan thought it might be a good idea to keep Canderous out of this. "You don't have to go, Canderous." she noted.

"And miss the fun of seeing Princess reunited with her mother? Not a chance, Denali." Revan shook her head, understanding the point. Fortunately, Bastila was lost in thought and didn't listen to them very much.

As they were passing the Czerka office, a Duros lashed out at Revan. _"That human woman…Helena…you! Are all of your species so intolerant to others?"_ he snapped.

Revan raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

_  
"You should be sorry for sharing a species with that…thing! I swear, 'Helena' must be your word for 'pit rancor'."_ The emphasis was almost funny.

"You seem pretty hateful towards other species."

_"You don't understand! She stormed into the cantina as if she wasn't breathing the same air we were. You'd think she thought she was the Queen of the planet! No offense, but your companion here looks especially like her."_ he said, nodding in Bastila´s direction.

"That messenger said that my mother was somewhere around here. Is she still there?" Bastila asked. The Duros seemed slightly humored by this, even if he was snappish.

_  
"Human, you couldn't miss her if you tried! If that woman is your mother, you have my sympathies..."_

"We should try to find her. I doubt she wants to be kept waiting." Bastila noted.

_  
"You're actually trying to find her?"_ The Duros shook his head in disbelief. _"You humans, you're all out of your minds!"_ And he walked away.

Canderous looked at Revan, giving her the I-told-you glance. The party reached the cantina and entered. The Mandalorian tapped Revan´s shoulder to show her that he's going to talk to the barkeeper. She nodded and followed Bastila to a woman standing in the corner. The woman was about forty, dressed in a simple tunic, common among the moisture farmers on Tatooine. It struck Revan how just much the face reminded her of Bastila´s. The Jedi slowly approached to woman, with obvious displeasure to see her.

"Yes? I'm sorry, do I know you?" even the voice was familiar.

"I'm here, Mother. Or don't you recognize me?" Bastila asked in a tired voice. Helena seemed very irritated by her daughter's behavior.

"What do you expect when I haven't as much as a picture of you since you left! Do you know how long I've been trying to find you?" Helena asked, as if it was Bastila´s fault for not being at hand when she needed assistance.

"You knew very well that communication would be impossible once I joined the Order." The forced calm in Bastila´s voice was more than obvious. "So, why did you summon me? Where's father?"

Helena frowned, " Then you haven't heard. I should have known.

"Has something happened to him? Are you going to tell me or not?" Bastila demanded.

"Your Father is dead, Bastila." Helena said bluntly, using bitterness as a shield, "That is part of the reason why I was looking for you."

"Dead? What did you do to him?!" Bastila demanded, horrified. Helena gritted her teeth.

"Isn't this a lovely reunion? Already she is flinging insults at me! You there," Helena snapped at Revan. "You're one of her friends. Tell me, do you talk to your mother this way?"

Revan´s eyes narrowed slightly. "My mother is long dead, if you must know."

Helena arched an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, I'll be joining her soon enough."

"Leave her out of this, Mother." Bastila commanded, "Now explain yourself. You can start by telling me what you did to father."

"I never realized Jedi were so spiteful." Helena snapped, "You want me to tell you I brought your father here for an expedition, do you? You want to blame me for his death? You never accepted that your father loved going on his treasure hunts, leaving you alone with me. I was always to blame for everything, what else is new? So yes, fine. I brought your father here to look for krayt dragon pearls he took an expedition into the desert and he died."

"How can you be sure? Father is an experienced…"

Helena interrupted before Bastila could start yelling at her, blaming her for what happened to her father. "Do you think I would look for you if I wasn't sure? They were attacked by a krayt dragon and one of the guides fled the battle. He saw your father killed."

"I… see." The distant tone faded, replaced by coolness. "So what do you want from me? Credits?"

"Don't be insulting. I want you to use those senses of yours. I want you to find him. I want you to bring back his holocron." Helena snapped.

"Why? So you can sell it?" Bastila sniped.

"Is it too much to ask that I have something to remember your father by? Of course it is, isn't it? You couldn't be bothered." Helena said dramatically.

The look on Bastila´s face was actually amusing. The anger within her was becoming stronger by the minute. She didn't seem to be bothered with that, although she occasionally reminded herself to remain calm. The cold and bitter tone couldn't be gone from her voice. Her father was dead… she was alone. It left a hurt inside, a terrible pain.

"I was told you were sick, mother. Are you actually dying, or is this just a melodrama for my benefit?" Bastila wearily asked.

"Such…sweet things of you to say." Helena noted.

"We're on an important mission, Mother. Ask Alexa here if you don't believe me."

"Nice of you to introduce us, Bastila." Revan interrupted their fight by holding out a hand to Helena. "I am Alexa Denali, pleased to meet you, Mrs. Shan."

The formal tone was neutral enough to hide the boredom behind it, so Helena shook Revan´s hand without any qualms, smiling (or smiling forcibly, at least), before regaining her frown.

"Likewise. Now, could you tell Bastila to do as I say?"

This little complication was most irritating and quite frankly, Revan hoped the two would just argue some more and then part ways (obviously for both their benefits). And krayt dragon hunting? Someone was either very brave or very foolish. Slaying that kind of beast would be a challenge for many, though for her, it would be just the average everyday Force Kill with a bit of extra strength and care as to prevent the pearls from being damaged. Then, she would just proudly collect her reward – the famed krayt dragon pearls, a hunter's most prized trophy. But hunting down some rusty old holocron? She wanted to befriend the brat… but then again, not that much. Certainly not enough to wander around the desert aimlessly. That would be a deathtrap.

"Look, I'm sure this is important to you, but we don't have time for this." Revan noted, in the most polite convincing tone she could muster at the present moment, "What remains would there be? Krayt dragons are predators, they don't care what they eat as long as it's fat and tasty."

"She is correct, mother." Bastila said, gazing at her boots for a moment. When she looked back at Helena, there was some coolness in her that didn't exist a second ago.

"So that's the way it is, is it?" Helena asked, tired. Revan caught the flash of sadness in her eyes, though she doubted Bastila noticed it. The woman was hurt by her daughter's behavior.

"All that Jedi training and you haven't learned a thing."

"On the contrary, I've learned much." Bastila hissed, "I've learned, for instance, when it is best to walk away from a situation that can lead only to conflict."

Helena snorted, "And here I though we could sort things out. Obviously, I was wrong."

"Sort things out?" Bastila raised her eyebrows, "Just how do you think we could sort things out, mother? We parted ways long ago – this encounter was not a pleasant surprise for me."

"You loved your father, Bastila." Helena noted coldly, "And that holocron is all that remains of him. Is he dead in your mind as well?"

"No! I mean I… I don't know what chances I have… but if I have time, I _might_ search for it."

Helena almost smirked, "I believe your father went to the Eastern Dune Sea. Do please hurry."

With that she returned to her drink. Bastila sighed in frustration and quickly went to get a drink herself, ignoring Revan, who just rolled her eyes and went to the bar.

"Told you it would be interesting." Canderous remarked, a bit more brightly than before, when she took a seat next to him and ordered a Corellian ale. It couldn't be compared with the Tarisian product, but most people could handle it, as opposed to the original drink. Only Mandalorians and Tarisians wouldn't pass out from the Tarisian ale's legendary kick.

"Found anything interesting here?"

"Yeah." He showed her the vibroblade he was examining, "Kraat Blood Blade. You hardly find a better vibrosword. Otherwise, some grenades and supplies."

Revan grasped the sword in both hands, swinging it elaborately, just to show-off. "We'll take it." she said, giving the barkeeper the credits Mission brought her from her little Pazaak swooping through the cantinas.

"So, who's gonna get it?" Canderous asked.

"I'll give it to you for safekeeping. Once we return to the Hawk, I'll give it to the kid."

"The Twi´lek seems to be your pet right now." Canderous remarked.

"For a kid, she isn't that bad. Anyway, she brought in the credits, so it's a present for her. Don't worry – Suvam probably got some new Baragwin equipment and I heard that those assault blades are great. But they sell high-quality Sith-issue swords on Korriban, if the Baragwin stuff will be too expensive."

"That's going to cost a fortune."

She raised an eyebrow. "And I thought you've seen me race." Bastila rejoined them and they left for the city gates.

Things became even interesting when they left the cantina, approaching the city gates.

"So, Bastila, I heard a rumor that the Vulkars captured you without much of a struggle." Canderous said, snidely, "It must be embarrassing to be bested by a handful of street thugs."

"There were extenuating circumstances." Bastila hissed at him, "And I can assure you it took far more than a handful of Vulkars to subdue me."

Revan was a few steps ahead of them. " I'm sure there were twenty of them. No, wait, fifty! No, a hundred!" she said, daring the Jedi to snap something back. It didn't help the situation much and Revan decided not to interfere until they really began fighting.

Canderous shrugged. "Whatever you say. All I know is that if we had more Jedi like Bastila fighting against us in the Mandalorian Wars, my side might not have lost." he said, pointedly ignorant of the vicious glare Bastila was giving him.

"Not with Revan at the helm of the Republic forces." Bastila glared at Revan as she pointed this out, though she kept her gaze fixed on their route.

"Probably, Denali." Canderous admitted. "But if Revan had been a Mandalorian, nothing in the galaxy would be able to stop us!"

"Bold talk from a broken-down mercenary who was serving at Davik's heel." Bastila hissed, an obvious distraction, "I'd call you his pet kath hound, but they have enough loyalty not to turn on their masters."

Canderous laughed, "Insults? Maybe if your Master had trained your lightsaber to be as quick as your tongue you could have escaped those Vulkars, you spoiled little Jedi princess!"

Revan bit her lip, knowing that the Jedi wouldn't be able to restrain herself now.

_  
_"I was not spoiled!" Bastila snapped, predictably, "I was given the same training as everyone else in the Order! You are nothing but a..." and then she realized it. "No. I must not do this. There is no emotion; there is peace."

"That's the problem with you Jedi." Canderous said, rolling his eyes, "Always chanting about peace and control, never up for a good fight. Well, except for Revan, I guess."

"Enough, Mandalorian." Bastila snapped, "I won't rise to your bait any more. The game is over." she turned, stalking ahead of them through Anchorhead. She rented them swoop bikes, as all the speeders were gone.

The vast desert was mostly unexplored, but Revan knew where to search for the Star Map. Last time she had to do a throughout search to find the cave – it had to be a place strong with the Dark Side of the Force. The Eastern Dune Sea was really a perfect resemblance of the other parts of the desert, except for the fact that some lone dewbacks wandered around them occasionally. There was a rather large cave-life opening on a nearby sand dune. It was dug out purposefully.

Revan saw two figures standing in front of the cave from the distance. She stopped her swoop bike (which took a while, considering the fact the speeds she usually rode were more than enough to scare the hell out of the best swoop champions), wanting to see whether they were friendly to them or not – Malak could have sent troops to block her path now that he knew she was alive.

But when one of the figures entered the cave with a blaster in hand, shouting, "I'm tired of waiting, Komad! How big can this dragon of yours be? I'm going in!", so Revan figured that it has to be a hunter from Anchorhead, an incredibly foolish one, who underestimated the power of the krayt dragon. A loud scream was heard and those that were watching knew that the hunter had a quick, fearful and rather gruesome death.

Revan´s robes swished in the wind and the remaining hunter turned to her. It was a Twi´lek, most probably the one Iziz told her about. She thought she saw him in Fazza´s lounge somewhere.

"_Greetings, human. I believe I saw you in Anchorhead. I thought I'd see you on the Dunes. You look like a hunter_."

"Yes, yes I am. I'm Alexa Denali. I believe you have problems with a rather massive krayt dragon, correct?" she asked, already knowing the answer. The Twi´lek nodded.

"_Indeed. It is far larger than any other average dragon. My name is Komad Fortuna. I was hoping that you could help me. Should you refuse, I will have to try alone."_

Revan smirked, "So how can we help you kill the dragon?"

_"We must bait the great beast out of hiding and ambush him swiftly. There is no room to engage him in the lair, and his hide will repel blaster fire."_ Komad explained. "_I have placed mines around the mouth of the cave. We must coax him out, but this is the end of his season of hibernation. It will take much to rouse him."_

_  
_"What sort of bait were you thinking of?"

_"The food of a beast this size is almost exclusively banthas... and foolish hunters, if we are not careful. To lure him out we must lure his food to tempt him."_

"Luring banthas? Too much errand running. I'm sick of it." And she immediately began walking to the cave, ignoring the horrified yells of Komad and Bastila. Canderous seemed quite oblivious to the fact she was seemingly walking to her death.

The krayt dragon was resting on the cave floor, head on its enormous paws, tail curled behind it. It was a big and lazy creature, but its senses were good enough to hear the footsteps on the sand. It opened one eye, its gaze resting on Revan, who stood just about a dozen feet from the cave. With a roar, the dragon picked itself up and almost slouched to the mouth of the cave. Revan closed her eyes, sensing the area around her through the Force. There was very little life around her and no distractions at all. She raised an arm, pointing it at the dragon's throat as it approached her. A second later, the dragon stopped. Its head began twitching, but the throat remained fixed on the spot. If someone was close enough, they would be able to see that the skin was slightly stretched around its neck, as if a collar was placed there, an uncomfortable and tight one. The dragon was choking.

Revan frowned, even though her eyes remained closed. She was forcing herself, second by second to hold the grip as tight as she could. It seemed like an eternity, though in truth, it was only a few seconds. The dragon roared, an empty, dying sound. And it collapsed in the middle of the cave.

She felt exhausted. Her knees were failing her. Revan sat down on the burning sand, panting as the others sprinted to her.

"What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Bastila shouted, earning a rude hand gesture from Revan. "This is not a matter to joke about!"

"Still alive, Denali?" Revan nodded, panting, "Neat trick, then. I'm beginning to understand why you beat us in the war." Canderous remarked.

Komad was the most stunned of all of them, _"You have killed it… how?"_

"A touch of the Force is not always pleasant… especially when aimed at your throat." Revan explained, still panting.

"_Fascinating…then perhaps you should be the one to collect the pearls in its throat. This is your victory, human."_ Komad remarked, without jealousy _"Thank you for your help here today. I'm unsure what you did, but you have done this planet a great service. I am sure we will meet again."_

They watched the Twi´lek disappear behind the sand dunes while Canderous took out a dagger and went to collect the famed krayt dragon pearls – he returned with two, both as big as a lightsaber crystal. Meanwhile Revan, recovering, entered the dark cave, carefully avoiding the chewed corpses than were occasionally lying on the ground. As she reached the other side of the cave, a tattered equipment pack caught her eye.

Something inside it was making a soft buzzing sound. Bastila saw it too and when she picked it up, her sad expression was all that Revan needed to see to know that this was Bastila´s father's holocron. Leaving the Jedi behind, she turned to the Star Map, gently tracing the black ornaments with her fingers, finally pressing a button. She paid no attention to the strange alien statues that were surrounding it. The Map slowly began to open as Revan gazed at it. Light filled the sunless cave and suddenly, a holographic image of the galaxy emerged from a floating orb. New information was loaded to her datapad. But there was still much to be done.

"Anybody else get the feeling that finding this Star Map in the back of a krayt dragon's cave is more than just a coincidence?"

"The Star Map is an artifact of the Dark Side. The krayt dragon was probably drawn to its dark power, only to be enslaved by it." Bastila answered Canderous´s question. "Come, we should leave this place. There is nothing more for us to see here."

The sunlight outside the cave was very bright, almost blinding as they walked towards it, but the krayt dragon's remains were large enough to shield the three speeders that appeared there. Seeing a short man jump out of one of them, they knew that they had company.


	22. Chapter 18: Agressive Negotiations

Author's notes: So, Calo better have his epitaph ready, huh? Many thanks for your reviews. Yep, the title is from Ep.II – probably the only dialogue between Anakin & Padmé that isn't too sappy. And I like it. Next stop, planet G5-623! You don't know that planet? Aw, come on, you do! You just don't remember…

thesnowman – Thank you – that was the most rewritten part really. Read on.

Dark Lord Daishi – here you go.

MilenaSkywalker - Reviews are always missed. :-) HK-47 and Jolee are two of the coolest KotOR characters (certainly the funniest party members), so I'm taking extra care with them.

You have a Malak/Revan romance in your fic? Post it then– you don't seem to have your story listed in your profile. I've seen a lot of attempts on handling it… and some were really terrible. It has to be carefully done to actually make sense and fit into the storyline – I had a bit of trouble with "Revan´s death" from Malak´s POV – yep, that's going to be an intermezzo. Consider this a little… reward… (cough)tobribeyouintoreviewing(cough) ;-) . This is actually my fav romance (I like Carth, but still – this romance was actually able to bring me to tears once… it adds so much tragedy to the final battle. And it's really, really cool).

X X X

**Chapter 18 – Aggressive negotiations**

X X X X

Tracking the Ebon Hawk was no easy task… even the most famous bounty hunter in the galaxy found it to be quite a challenge. Fortunately, the trace was correct – Tatooine, a practically uninhabited desert rock in the middle of nowhere. What the most wanted Jedi in the galaxy wanted to find here, he didn't know and didn't really care. He couldn't afford to ambush them in the city – it had to be a quiet, distant location where no one would disturb them… where they couldn't hide.

Czerka weren't immune to the lure of easy credits, so it was easy to find out when exactly the group was leaving Anchorhead. This day was fortunate – both his targets left the city together, accompanied by his personal target. Shan and Ordo didn't trouble him that much – he fought against Jedi before. They have better reflexes, but they scream, bleed and die just like normal people. And he knew the Mandalorian´s fighting style from the past. The woman accompanying them was the one that seemed to be the bigger threat.

When it came to looks, she seemed to be more or less like Shan – similar constitution, powers, etc. But the way Saul Karath paled when he confirmed the image the Admiral showed him based on the descriptions of their encounter and even Darth Malak´s tension when he first saw the hologram of this woman was really interesting. Nevertheless, they gave him the order to either capture or kill her – and judging by the way they spoke, Calo figured that neither would be easy. They both looked as if they saw a ghost, really.

When he saw the woman slay the krayt dragon with her powers, he gritted his teeth in both jealousy and irritation. Jealousy because he had long sought to kill a dragon and collect its pearls. Irritation because he understood why the Sith felt threatened by the woman. The Twi´lek that was with them left, which saved his life. And while the three entered the dragon's lair, it was easy for Calo and his cronies to take position outside. There was no escape for those three this time. And after a few minutes, they came out and immediately froze in their tracks. Calo smirked.

The hunter spotted the pray. Or so it seemed. And Revan finally understood how come Malak had become aware of their escape so quickly.

"I have to give you credit. You've led me on quite a chase. But nobody gets away from Calo Nord in the end!" he noted smugly.

"I see you brought up some back-up, Calo. Realized we were a bit too much to handle on your own?" Canderous taunted the bounty hunter, smirking widely. Calo completely ignored him and from what was visible on his face, he was more than calm. The smugness was also noticeable, though. _Weakness._ The thought immediately crossed Revan´s mind.

"You got lucky on Taris – the Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death. But I promise you, the Sith won't be getting in my way now." The bounty hunter noted, almost nonchalantly.

"You're the one who'll need luck, Calo." Revan calmly called at the bounty hunter, because the wind was beginning to grow stronger. There was no sight of anyone else – even the dewbacks seemed to disappear to the other side of the desert.

"Let's go boys – show time!" Calo ordered the thugs. They all aimed the heavy blasters at the three figures. Two matching Mandalorian heavy blasters and opened fire, one in each of Calo Nord´s hands.

And at the same time, two lightsabers, a piercing yellow double-blade and the single blazing purple beam immediately flashed to life. Bastila and Revan blocked the rain of shots and covered Canderous. He seemed to be skilled enough to find a way to fire in between the lightsaber blades, so that they wouldn't deflect the blasts right back at him – obviously, he dealt with Jedi like this before. A Rodian thug failed to dodge the blaster fire and ended up with a smoking hole on his forehead.

Revan and Bastila closed into attack range within a few seconds – they aliens didn't even have time to draw vibroblades before they were dead. Even Calo Nord had a tense expression on what they could see from his face. The heavy Mandalorian blasters in his hands were firing bolts in two directions – at the two women, who quickly finished off his back up. Canderous posed no relative threat to him, seeing as he was wearing his custom armor. But even the advanced technology used to create it could probably not withstand too many lightsaber blows.

He saw the purple beam coming and dodged it just in the nick of time. But Bastila managed to leave a cut on his back. The bounty hunter yelled in pain, but dodged the other side of the lightsaber. In one last desperate effort, he managed to find an opening. Bastila took a step back as the bolt hit her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and leapt into the air while Calo was busy trying to fend off Revan. With a quick whirl, she delivered a powerful attack, her blade slicing through the bounty hunter's flesh. Revan raised her blade for one more strike. An ear-piercing scream. And the most famous bounty hunter of the galaxy was dead.

When the corpse made no move, Revan quickly began searching it. Bastila looked up to see Canderous approaching, his heavy blaster still ready.

"He's dead. But I guess this isn't the last surprise Sith attack waiting for us." Revan noted as she was prying the blasters from Calo´s now cold fingers.

"Good. The more, the better." Canderous remarked gruffly.

"It could have been a personal revenge on Canderous or something. Not that I would blame him." Bastila shot the Mandalorian a dirty look. "What makes you think that he was sent by the Sith?" she curiously asked. Revan took out the datapad she carried with her just in case and handed it to Bastila.

"This. When we arrived here, several Dark Jedi ambushed me and Juhani in Anchorhead." Bastila studied the message, eyes wide. "I mean, who else could have informed the Sith that we're alive?"

Bastila looked up at Revan.

_The message mentions you. Malak knows about you._

_Of course. But, contrary to what you may think, he isn't entirely thick-headed. Not enough to order: "Kill Bastila and Revan. Yes, THE Revan. Can you spell suicide? But you still have to do it!"_

The Jedi rolled her eyes, "I'll go check the swoop bikes – they might have tampered with them. Once you're done, we should leave." And she stormed off.

"We better answer her royal summons. There's no telling what kind of lectures we'd have to withstand if we wouldn't do as Princess commands." Canderous said darkly.

"I can handle her." Revan said with a curt nod.

"I can see that. More 'Jedi' like you and I could actually understand why your people defeated mine in the wars. The proper stimuli actually makes you warriors, not preachers."

"And what stimuli is that?" Revan asked, keeping her awareness off her voice.

It was more than obvious that one doesn't become a Mandalorian general without brains… but this particular general was subtler than he would really admit. He was trying to figure something out. Something about her. And the disturbing thing was that he seemed to be making progress. She wondered how many hints one needs to work out who she is.

Upon remembering that she tested the Mandalorians, once – in the battle over Laazrau (a gas giant in the Core Worlds, where she wasn't really risking any lives), she figured that not many, in this particular case. She tested how long it would take them to figure out the Republic's strategies, when she chose an unexpected move and decided to send several ships out to create a circle around the battlefield, blocking the enemy's escape routes. It cost the Republic several capital ships and many fighters, but the losses of the Mandalorians (who were pushed into a small space) suffered were greater. The point was that they opened fire on the ships about thirty seconds after they began moving into formation – pretty quick reflexes, she admitted back then.

"Maybe _you_ could tell _me, _Denali." Canderous said pointedly, the double meaning clear, though the gleam in his eyes left her slightly worried.

Instead of showing that… "Suffice it say that when they kill your family, destroy your homeworld and throw you at the mercy of the Jedi, you get really angry at the Mandalorians. Add a little bit of dislike of the Jedi – since the Republic was practically on the verge of collapse - again - and they left it undefended. Well, that sort of thing really turns you into a warrior, wouldn't you say?"

The Mandalorian nodded and helped Revan strip the remains of Calo´s armor from his corpse. When they finished looting it, they deliberately slowly (in order to piss off Bastila) walked to the swoop bikes.

"So, how many Vulkars were there, actually?" Canderous suddenly asked.

"It must have been an entire army!" Revan said at once.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, there were so many of them that the last lines didn't hear her lectures, so they weren't bored to death." Revan explained. Bastila shot them disapproving glances when they reached her, but she probably didn't hear their last conversation. _A blessing_, Revan thought. The Force was still on their side, at least in minor things like this.

X X X

The return to Anchorhead was rather short, though the city was closing early because of the sand storm that seemed to be nearing itself. It was relatively deserted, even though the wind wasn't that bad yet. Canderous left for one reason or another, Revan told Bastila to "be the first one to give your mother a break" before heading to the hunting lounge and Bastila went to find her mother in the cantina.

Helena was still there, sipping her drink in the corner as Bastila nervously approached her, "Hello, again, mother." she said warily.

"Back already? Have you even looked for the holocron, yet?" Helena asked snappishly.

"I have the holocron, Mother. I'm just not sure I want to give it to you." Bastila said coldly.

"And why not? Would you deny me even that?" Helena asked.

"I've never denied you anything, Mother." Bastila sniped, "You may think I don't remember what it was like before I left for the Order, but I do. You were the one who pushed Father to go on one treasure hunt after the other. You loved living in wealth. You think I don't remember the fights? You were eager to send me to the Jedi, even though I didn't want to go. You took Father away from me, and now this holocron is all I have of him."

"Fool girl!" Helena snapped, "You have a strange way of remembering things. That wasn't -"

"No." Bastila interrupted, "I don't wish to argue with you any more, Mother. It's time we parted ways, now, for both our benefit." _You'd keep it to yourself? That sounds selfish. _She remembered discussing this issue with Revan – and she realized that it did sound selfish. But… well, she could remember her father well enough…"Why should you get the holocron" she demanded.

"Is it too difficult to believe that I am a dying woman who simply wishes to see her husband one last time?" Helena asked, almost pleadingly.

"I find it difficult to believe anything you say, Mother." Bastila replied acidly. _Give each other a break…_ Bastila sighed as she remembered Revan´s words, "But I… you were right. I haven't learned anything. It shames me, but I just... I find it difficult to... let go of the past. I'm... sorry, Mother."

"I was hard on you, dear." Helena conceded, "I wasn't a very good mother to you, I know that. Your father loved you so. He wanted you to be just like him... he wanted to take you on his hunts, but I said they were too dangerous. I always tried to keep him from the dangerous ones, but he would have none of it. It was a reckless life we led, always moving... I didn't want that for you."

"So that's why you gave me to the Order?" Bastila asked, surprised.

"What do your father and I have to show for all those years of hunting? Nothing." Helena said, "That was no life for anyone, especially not someone as gifted as you. Your father... he spent all his last years trying to pay for my treatments. That's why he went for the pearls. I begged him not to, but..."

"Your treatments?"

"I'm dying, Bastila." Helena said bluntly, "I did not lie about that. It's been a long time in the coming, and there's really nothing that can be done anymore. I told your father to let me go, but you know how he was. Stubborn. Like you."

"I'm so sorry, Mother." Bastila said quietly, "I don't know what to say..."

"Keep the holocron, Bastila." Helena said, "It would do me good to know you have it. This... talking to you... this is what I really needed before I..."

"I know, Mother. Thank you." Bastila said, blinking back tears, "I'm glad we talked, too."

"Well, now. You said you had important business, and you were never one to mince words."

"Where are you going to go?"

"It doesn't matter, dear. Don't you worry about me." Helena said dismissively.

As if a light bulb had just appeared over her head, Bastila searched her pocket… taking out several credit chips, "Here. Take these five hundred credits. It's all I have. Go to Coruscant and find a doctor. I'll meet you there after... after what I have to do."

"But I already told you there's nothing that can -" Helena began.

Bastila thrust the chips into her hand, however, "Please, take it. I... want to see you again. When we can talk." she pleaded.

Helena sighed, "Alright, I will. Now you do what you have to, Bastila. You go make your father and I proud." she said - it was an order.

Bastila actually managed a faint smile, "I'll try. Farewell, Mother."

X X X

En route back to the Hawk to finally get off the dammed desert rock, Bastila met with Revan, explaining the situation to her.

"So do you feel better now?" Revan asked after the Jedi finished her story.

"Yes. That brought me a lot of peace. More than I thought it would have." she answered, smiling. "Thank you for urging me towards it. After all my training, I would have thought it would have been easier. Apparently I still have much to learn." Revan nodded slightly, but was tapped on the shoulder by someone.

_"Forgive me for the intrusion, human. My name is Senni Vek."_ a green Twi'lek said to her, in his own language. Revan sensed him out – unremarkable at first glance, easily lost in a crowd. Powerful, yes. But he had no hostile intentions towards them. _"I believe you dropped this datapad and I wish to return it to you."_

_  
_"I didn't drop anything." Revan said flatly.

_"I'm certain you did, human. Please, take the datapad. It's yours, I'm sure."_ He was persistent – his aura was solemnly focused on the fact that she must have the datapad.

"Uh... thanks." She took the datapad from him, earning a faint smile from him. Task completed – his aura radiated that.

_"My pleasure, human. You should examine it to make sure it is not broken."_ he said pointedly and departed. And the cryptic message on the datapad read:

_'The Genoharadan say to see Hulas on Manaan. Come alone or not at all.'_

Revan frowned. Genoharadan… that word was familiar to her. She heard of it, once. But it was a myth, a fable. Nothing more…

"Is something wrong with your datapad?" Bastila asked, oblivious to the fact that it didn't belong to Revan.

_Come alone or not at all._

Revan shook her head. "No, it's fine. Let's get back to the Hawk – I'm starving." She said dismissively, leaving the work of solving this new mystery for when she finished eating.


	23. Intermezzo IV: Sacrifice

**Author's notes:** Flash forward, plus an important decision that affects Revan´s future life forever. The flashbacks from her "discussion" with the Council are from the early version of the Prologue – it was originally meant to start where the italics start here. I hope you like it – I wanted this to be a little more psychological. Can you believe the bigger part of this is just Revan sitting in the gardens, thinking? I'm proud of that bit… Anyone who finds out the meaning of the Jedi Master's name – congrats & I hope you find it funny. Remember his species, though. And perhaps Mission's lines from Javyyar´s cantina.

**MilenaSkywalker** – that's just my math, so don't get too confused :) . Well yes, she's a bit like Anakin, isn't she? Aggressive negotiations, brash disobedient Jedi, falls in love, turns bad, wears dark robes, cape & mask… I think I detect a pattern here. Lol. But no, she's not the Chosen One. No, no – that would way be too cliché. I like Revan just the way she is. I've seen too many people compare her (or him, in this case) to Luke Skywalker or Anakin, Bastila to Leia, etc. There are similarities, I admit that, but the KotOR characters are different in… well, their options and relationships, at the very least.

There has to be a Russian – English translator on the web! And you can post in Russian on fanfiction. net . If they accept Chinese fics, they damn well have to accept Russian fics! Take a stand against discrimination! Raise your voice and call out for freedom! Support the Sith Sandwich Store! (blinks) A…hehehe…whoops (_Force Persuade_) You didn't hear the last sentence! But you'll still support the Sith Sandwich Store! Mwahahaha!

**Brynn** – there was another sentence there, but I was caught red-handed sitting at the computer when I shouldn't have, so I had to finish in about a minute after rewriting the paragraph – and it ended up like that. It's fixed now.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – you can bet on those things… but he's still not completely sure. Yep, the crazy old coot in the Shadowlands is my favorite meatbag party member. The non-meatbag one… well, you can guess that easily.

X X X X

"If I cannot bend heaven, I shall move hell."

Virgil

X X X

Intermezzo IV – Sacrifice

X X X X

"We report the latest Mandalorian attack on Republic worlds…"

"… the ambushed planets are currently under Mandalorian control…"

"…millions dead…"

"…no mercy…"

"…the Republic is on the verge of collapse…"

"…we must ask ourselves: how long can our resistance last? And where are the Jedi Knights when we need them?"

_(Reports from the Holonet approximately in between one year before Jedi Knights under Revan´s command began aiding the Republic to the first victory.)_

X X X

The eighteen-year-old girl left the Council chambers defeated… again. Once more, she pushed away her angry tears. Her requests to go aid the Republic were futile – the Jedi Masters had their minds set. She closed her eyes as she attempted to push away the boiling rage bubbling up within her at the very thought of them.

"_The Mandalorians have begun their assault on the Republic itself! How can we claim that we protect the galaxy if we don't aid our own side?"_

_  
"The Council is well aware of that, Revan." One of the Jedi Masters answered her. "But we cannot act rashly in this matter. Suicidal missions won't save the Republic. You have enough wisdom to understand that."_

She had that wisdom. But she also had the foresight to see that the Republic would collapse without their help. This war has lasted for nearly fifteen years now…fifteen years sine the Mandalorians began attacking worlds outside the Republic.

Now they attacked the Republic, with more resources than they imagined. The Republic hasn't received such a hard blow since the war with Exar Kun. How could the Council stand for an open attack on the Republic and do nothing? How could they not see what was happening? By the time they decide to go to war, it might as well be over and the Republic shall no longer exist!

"_Are you saying we should stay back and do nothing? That we should let the Republic be crushed under the armies of Mandalore?" she asked, her voice becoming desperate._

"No, young Jedi. But suicidal crusades you are suggesting will not aid the Republic. In time, we will aid the fleet against the Mandalorians. We believe that there is more to fight than what you speak of. The real threat, we fear, has not yet revealed itself."

"The real threat", they said. What? Who? Mandalorians! They were those that were threatening the Republic's very existence. She shook her head in frustration as she climbed to the top of the Jedi Temple. The gardens were on the highest levels of the building, a perfect resemblance of paradise – lakes, plants and flowers… only she was disturbing the harmony. She had no peace within her anymore.

She tried to reason with them, repeating what they already knew – the destruction, deaths and losses in the war… it could all be prevented! But they refused to listen. The circle of Jedi Masters seemed to be carved out of stone, for no face showed emotion, concern, or sympathy.

"_I hope that the Council isn't forgetting that our main priority is to ensure safety and order in the galaxy."_

Desperation.

"The Council isn't forgetting that. But we must also ensure that we don't make the wrong step in doing so."

Peace. Calm. Serene. No!

She was brought up as a distant, reserved Jedi. She could be that person… but inside, she was always someone else. What was so wrong with happiness and emotion? A void, was that what the Masters wanted her to be?

She cared about the war because the Mandalorians took away her family… her life… her past. They killed the person she once was - that Revan no longer existed. And now, they sought to kill this one, too. Childhood memories of laughter, games and time with her family were gone for good… but memories of tears, pain and cruel laughter she assumed belonged to the Mandalorians returned. Her homeworld… destroyed. Her family… dead. She remembered now.

Revan gazed at the stars. They were the only thing that seemed to remain the same in the galaxy. Passing to the edge of the roof, she glanced at the never-sleeping city of Coruscant. So much light…

She wanted to scream. She wanted to rip something apart in rage. Never in her life has she felt this helpless. A Jedi Knight, helpless. And they taught her that the Force is all-powerful.

"_How should I help you, Revan? Tell me what to do to make you smile again and I'll do it. Anything you want."_

She remembered Malak saying when she returned from the Council chambers the last time, her eyes a void of emotion, her face white as if someone had died.

"Kill every coro-slime that identifies himself as a warrior serving under the banner of Mandalore." She hissed, "Or rather, let me do it."

He was concerned for her, but couldn't stop her. When Revan set her mind on something, nothing would stop her.

She glanced at the stars again.

Mommy, daddy… I couldn't save you. I was weak. I blame myself every day that you are dead and I was allowed to continue to live, bound to my grief, bound to my miserable existence. I couldn't save you…but I can save them. The Republic. Because you would want me to do the right thing, wouldn't you? And I must make everything up to you, somehow.

I am not weak anymore, daddy. I could beat you in a tickle fight now. Don't worry about me anymore, mom. I can handle myself now. I wish you could see me… be with me now. Just for a moment…

A comet hurried past the planet. Revan closed her eyes for a moment.

I will prove them wrong, all of them… I will do anything necessary to save this Republic. I swear by the Force… she stopped thinking for a moment, as if afraid to swear anything by the Force itself – such a vow could hold strong for very long. Centuries, even. But then, she regained her determination. I will destroy the Mandalorian threat, take back what they stole from the Republic and drive them from the face of the galaxy. Never shall they find peace while I am alive. Never shall I find rest until they are on their knees in front of me, their leader a corpse at my feet.

Revan opened her eyes, which seemed to reflect the stars… or perhaps shine as if they were stars themselves, the same golden color, though it was only until she tried to calm herself once more.

She shivered slightly, remembering that winter nights on Coruscant weren't particularly chilly, but still cold. For the first time, she pulled on the hood of her gray cloak. Her face disappeared underneath it… but her eyes continued to shine underneath it, the blue contrasting sharply with the red circle forming around it, until that fire had been put out.

Patience was the key. Suicide would be going to the war alone – but there were others who were displeased with the Council's behavior, some even quite skilled with the Force. All they needed was a slight push. None of them was brave enough to make the first step, be the first one to disobey. But if someone else would do so, someone strong, worthy of following… she smiled, a cruel, cold smile. The Council would soon see that they weren't the only ones who can lead. But first, she would have to prove that she was capable of doing it to others – to the Republic… and to her soon-to-be followers. That meant learning about every aspect of every part of a Mandalorian´s life. Their strategies, their beliefs, their culture… not that she hadn't learnt it before. But defeating the Mandalorians would mean thinking like Mandalore.

When the plan of action was formed in her mind, Revan stood up, wrapping the cloak around her self. In the shade of the trees, it looked almost black, the silver clasp uniting the cloak under her throat glittering like an ancient amulet. She turned away from the balcony, walking to the garden exit unusually slowly compared to her usual brisk footsteps.

She would yet have her revenge. No more begging. No more relying on the Council. It was time to take destiny into her own hands.

The Force… it will help me… it fights on my side…it shall free me…

X X X

A few weeks later, a blue Twi´lek Jedi bolted into the High Council Chambers, without authorization, though not without a good reason. He bowed hastily to the Masters, taking out a holoprojector from his pocket.

"I apologize, Masters, but we have just received this message for you – it's important." He noted, panting slightly, activating the holoprojector when Master Vandar nodded in approval.

The three-dimensional image of a woman appeared – an all too familiar woman to the Council. Revan. But she didn't bow to them and her face was forcibly neutral, as if she wanted to stop herself from yelling at them.

"Greetings once again, Jedi Masters." Her tone was strictly formal, as if she were an off-world diplomat asking for assistance. Neither was the case this time. "I apologize for not being to meet you personally, but I can't afford to argue with you anymore. I'm confident that your reasons not to aid the Republic are valid… however, I refuse to sit idly any longer. By the time you're viewing this message, I am away from the Academy, along with others that feel the same way I do. We're going to help the fleet, no matter what you may think. You can't stop us anymore. And…" She paused for a second, as if thinking about her next statement, though she knew what she had to say. "If you consider my desire to help those who cannot defend themselves and fight for what I believe is right, I no longer mind losing my place in the Order." She seemed to grit her teeth as she said the final sentence. "I chose my path."

The hologram faded… to the horror of the Jedi Masters, they sensed no deception, no lies. They were trying to prevent this from the beginning – not just because it was a foolhardy crusade led by a hotheaded Knight, just out of the Academy. There was darkness out there; a hidden shadow that was threatening them… and it was waiting for the right time. All the emotion in war combined with this strange menace was quite enough to make them worried.

The Jedi were silent, stunned for a few seconds, before Vandar forced himself to smile faintly and gesture to the Twi´lek Jedi to leave the Council to their deliberations. As the door closed behind him, the uncomfortable silence resumed. Rarely was the entire Council speechless.

They also had reasons why forbid Revan specifically from joining the war. Too many Jedi like her –strong in the Force, headstrong and proud – ended up trapped in the darkness, thinking that they were restricted in the Order. And most of them didn't disagree when Master Zhar told them: "Revan is my most promising pupil… one I feel sure will one day become a champion of the Order." But one day was a relative term. What would be the cost?

They could only guess at how many Jedi Revan managed to persuade to join her. A few? Hardly. As loyal as they might be to the Order, the younger ones had little ability to resist one so charismatic. They were also aware of the fact that the young Knights were annoyed (at the very least) by the Council's behavior. How many left, then? Tens? Dozens? And others would soon follow, seeking to aid the Republic, or just for adventure and excitement – the young, bright ones, who didn't yet have the wisdom to understand the dangers that accompanied this seemingly noble mission…

After a few minutes of silence, "What do we do now?" A Rodian Master sitting next to Vandar finally asked him.

The tiny Jedi bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes. "We wait,Oran," he said quietly. "We wait."

X X X


	24. Chapter 19: Uninvited

**Author's notes**: And so we come to round two… no Jolee yet, but our very own forest hermit is making an appearance soon. Some altered character dialogue here, Carth gets a chance to apologize, a family reunion and Revan getting colder by the minute. Still, Bastila is right about one thing in the chapter. Read on, find out.

**ether-fanfic** – Suggestion noted. But writing the original stuff is the hardest. I'll do my best. Read on.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – that was a difficult chapter to write. Thanks. Here you go.

**Brynn** – I hate my keyboard… good thing I'm getting a new one soon.

X X X X

**Chapter 19 – Uninvited**

X X X X

An eerie dark forest was surrounding her. Was it night? She was standing in the darkness, her long black cape swishing in the breeze. Her face was uncovered, free of her mask as she programmed the ancient Rakatan console, the holographic alien bowing to her. The Star Map was indeed stored in the original system memory. Just like all the others, it slowly opened up, like a flower in bloom. Lights emerging from the projector pierced the shadows and any dark creatures watching the whole scene fled from the flash of energy. But no light could pierce the darkness of her heart. The cloaked figure smiled, satisfied with what she found there. The smile on her face was of pure evil, pure satisfaction with her own abilities. So far, everything was going as she had foreseen. No one knew about the quest. No one else knew of the Star Forge. It was she who uncovered the secrets of the Builders. It was her destiny…

X X X

After a long and boring discussion of the dream with Bastila, Revan bolted out of the ship, immediately taking a deep breath and walking up to the edge of the platform the Hawk landed on. She was glad to be back on this planet. It's very essence was similar to that of the Sith – the strongest survive, the most powerful rule. Such are the laws of the universe.

The only thing that bothered her was the Czerka outpost… she had enough of Czerka on Tatooine and wasn't in the mood for dealing with the slime-balls again. That was probably the only reason she wanted to go to Manaan next – Czerka sticked with the Sith on Manaan. Aratech was with the Republic. She was with Republic refugees. That meant Czerka wouldn't bother her while she was officially classified as a Republic citizen. Unfortunately, Czerka was the only company that was interested in Kashyyyk so far. It was inevitable that she would encounter them here.

"_Umm…greetings to you,"_ someone who spoke Ithorian quite fluently said behind her. Revan whirled around swiftly to see (very surprisingly) an Ithorian approach her. Even without his badge, his mind screamed 'Czerka rep'. _"Err... while I am pleased to welcome you to planet G5-623, I do not see your ship on my docking schedule. The Czerka Corporation will see to your needs, of course, but there will be a one hundred credit docking fee. In advance, I fear."_

"Oh, of course I understand." Revan coolly said, "And I don't need to pay the docking fee."

Her hand moved slightly, an obvious display of Force persuasion. Of course, the Czerka rep was too dumb and weak-minded to notice it.

"_Perhaps you don't need to pay the docking fee. Any services you need will more than make up for it. You are welcome on Edean, trade designation G5-623. Czerka Corporation welcomes your business. We should discuss your interests in my office. We will also arrange for translation services, for a nominal fee, of course. You'll be encountering a number of Wookiees while here."_

_"Get out of my sight, you retarded womp-rat."_ Revan snapped in Mandalorian – her favorite language to dish out insults in. She doubted the Czerka rep would understand it – as long as she didn't insult him in Basic, Ithorian and possibly Shyriiwook, she was fine. And if he by any chance understood Mandalorian and threatened her or something… well, he would learn how an angered Mandalorian behaves, of course.

_"I am sorry I am not quite fluent in… Mandalorian, was that?"_ The Ithorian said quizzically, _ "At any rate, I will simply assume you don't require a translator. Now then, please follow me to our information center. I will answer any further questions there."_

Revan completely ignored him and waited until he was out of sight, which unfortunately gave Bastila the chance to catch up with her. The Jedi stormed out of the ship, her eyes immediately resting on Revan. She didn't get a chance to talk civilly with Revan ever since the Tatooine "incident". And Revan seemed quite content with the current status. But Bastila knew she had breached (or at least weakened) the front line of her mental defenses. Perhaps there was yet hope.

She knew Revan sensed her presence through their bond, so she didn't bother clearing her throat or anything like that. Instead… "I was thinking of going with you on this mission." She clearly proclaimed after walking briskly to the other woman.

"Again?" Revan asked, still not turning to face her. She had always liked the forests.

"Our last encounter with Czerka left me worried." Bastila explained.

"I hate their minds. Slimier than a firaxa in an oil container, these Czerka reps." Revan muttered. Then, she sensed worry from the Padawan and finally turned to face her. "You have something you want to ask me?"

Bastila blinked. She was trying her best to hide her emotions… but she supposed that her mind was solemnly focused on asking Revan something. The problem was, she didn't know what to ask first. "I do. How did you know?"

"Well…" Revan tilted her head slightly, examining the Padawan´s face closely. "Your face is all scrunched-up, like a kinrath pup." she noted calmly.

"A… a kinrath pup?! It most certainly is not!" Bastila snapped. Then she caught herself when she saw Revan raise her eyebrows. "I worry for you… Alexa." She sighed. I feel you are taking this too lightly. Our destinies are intertwined. Any reckless behavior on your part is likely to affect me as well."

"So you're just worried about yourself then."

"That is not true." _There is no emotion; there is peace._ "I am worried about myself, yes, but I wish neither of us would come to harm."

"If I wanted to harm you, I would have done it a long time ago, little Jedi." Revan noted, watching the trees again. "But the bond backfires your emotions to me at times."

"Now that is called being selfish." Bastila snapped. She had tried to project some guilt to Revan in the past, unsuccessfully. This was a confirmation that it had worked. But Revan didn't care about the emotions of others – that was the problem.

"I'm not you and I thank the Force for that."

Bastila scowled. If she were calm now, she would have tried to apologize and sort things out with Revan. But in her current disposition, the anger that was bubbling up to the surface of her generally good and kind aura, she turned on her heel, head held high, and stormed off back to the ship, nearly bumping into Juhani, who gave her a surprised look, but shrugged and leaned in on the wooden barrier, next to Revan.

"This place is… so full of life." The Cathar said distantly. At least she didn't have any preconceptions about what might happen here. Or she came to the conclusion that on a planet with so much wildlife, they wouldn't have to kill any sentient beings. Well… not many, at least.

"It's one of the planets where you really feel very small – Kashyyyk makes you understand you are part of the circle of life that constantly repeats itself."

Juhani nodded, "Yes. You are right." she sighed.

"How did you come to be a Jedi?" Revan suddenly asked, with idle curiosity that caused Juhani to blink.

"How I came to be a Jedi?" she asked, surprised, "I am sure you would not find it very interesting... Are you sure you would like to hear?"

"Why not?" Revan shrugged. "It seems… unusual for a Cathar to become a Jedi, that's all."

"Well... It goes back a number of years... Back on my homeworld we did not see Jedi very often, especially where I lived."

"Where did you live?"

"The hind end of space. A pit of a world, to be sure. Where Jedi rarely tread... But we had heard of them. Well, everyone had, so that is not to be unexpected. Champions of truth. Defenders of justice. Heroes of the Republic." Her eyes seemed to be completely distant, as if she were in a little dreamworld, where there was no evil, no injustice. As if she was drugged with glitterstim, really. "It was very easy for a child to be enthralled by their image, their mystique. Maybe I was one of those children. When I saw a Jedi for the first time they lived up to everything my imagination had created them to be." she said, in the same far away tone, "I was awed... and maybe a bit enamored..."

"Enamored?" Revan skeptically asked.

"They were quite striking…" Juhani explained. "To us, they seemed invincible. Especially their leader, who they talked about all the time! Paragons of light and justice, sweeping away all iniquity before them!"

Revan frowned at that. Jedi usually didn't have leaders… and judging by Juhani´s speech, this was a particularly large group of Jedi… unless… she didn't want to interrupt, but the idea that Juhani spoke of her was both flattering and risky at the same time.

"From that moment on I knew that I would have to try to become a Jedi. To lift myself out of the rut I had been living in for years and to make a real difference, as the Jedi were. The foolish delusions of a child. But THIS child made it happen! " Juhani proudly crowed, "As soon as I was able I left my world and went in search of them. I found them and was accepted. I had been living my dream on Dantooine for several years before you came."

"An unusual story… but interesting." she frowned. Juhani seemed to hesitate, clearly troubled by something. "Something wrong?"

"I… I have been bothered by something of late." Juhani admitted.

"Don't suppress your emotions, if someone can help you come to terms with them. What's troubling you?"

Juhani blinked at the strange advice, since her mentors often told her to use the Code to calm herself, when she needed it. "I have been wrestling with my feelings inside. Trying to come to terms with it, but I find I cannot. I must have someone to blame!" Anger. "Someone to blame for the destruction of my homeworld! Someone who is responsible for the death of everyone I have ever known except those on Dantooine!"

The sudden change in the Jedi's attitude made Revan frown. Was she wasn't getting at…? "You're not saying…" she carefully began.

"Taris!" Juhani snarled, confirming Revan´s supposition, "It was Taris that the Sith destroyed to try to kill you and your precious Bastila! Taris, my homeworld! If it were not for you and Bastila, the Sith would never had reason to destroy that world! It was your fault for being there, and your fault for rescuing Bastila. Without your intervention, the Sith would have no cause to lay waste on my childhood!"

"So your childhood is all-important?" Revan coolly said. "Are you the only person in this galaxy that has troubles?"

Juhani blinked at that, but her eyes remained narrowed. "Just let me vent my anger! I need someone to blame… something… anything! I hated that world, yet everything I learned as a child I learned there. It is as much a part of me as the air I breathe. I have this ache inside me where all my childhood memories lay, and I find your face there with them. If it was not for you, that world would still exist!"

"Sometimes you need to make sacrifices." Revan said calmly. She never made excuses for her actions or regretted them. Taris had been a horrid world.

"The sacrifice of an entire world is too much! Would you act the same if Dantooine or Alderaan were destroyed?!" Juhani practically yelled.

"If it had a purpose, than yes." Revan said, with clear apathy in her voice.

"That… that is just horrible!" Juhani hissed. "You­… you say it as if you did not even care about the lives of others!"

" Ultimate victory requires sacrifices. And the deaths of those people would spur my forces on. Even if you would save those people, they will most likely suffer a fate worse than death if you loose the entire war." Revan explained.

"Have you no heart? No compassion at all?!" Juhani demanded.

"Compassion – no. Heart – does ice count? There was no way to prevent what happened to Taris, even if I wanted to."

"But it is… so hard to loose your entire past!" Juhani sighed. "It was my home… Taris was my home for many years. As much as I hated it, it was still home. A rat-hole, a warren; a paradise. I suppose you could call it all those things. For me, it was hell…" She then explained how awful her life on Taris had been. It was very much an anti-alien planet, after all, so Revan wasn't surprised. Still, she was confused that this woman, who had suffered so much because of the fact she was raised on Taris, still loved that world so much. Juhani sighed when she finished her story, "You are human… you could not possibly know."

"Humans can be just as cruel to each other." Revan noted.

"That is true, I suppose. But it is much more obvious for someone like me. There were no other Cathar on Taris. No one to talk to. No one to confide in. Humph! But you must think me weak for saying this. But I am strong enough to admit it! Bah! Maybe I am weak. To think that some storied from my stupid past could possibly interest you." Juhani said, shaking her head in frustration.

"Humans have always feared what they knew little about. They fear that someone stronger, more capable, will come and replace them. In an archaic culture, you could say the entire anti-alien thing is like a witch-hunt – without the tortures, so far." Revan explained, "Fear can be an ally – people are easily manipulated when afraid. Or when they are angered. That's why so many people join the Sith… and also why so many Jedi rebelled in the Mandalorian Wars. We weren't content with the Council's plan of action, so we made our own."

Juhani´s eyes sparkled suddenly. "You… you were with those Jedi? Those who came to fight the Mandalorians?

Revan sighed. "I used to be a Jedi. There was a major migration after that war."

"And you chose to return to the Jedi. To turn a new page in your life. So, I guess all that doesn't matter. Only your life now does." Juhani noted, a faint smile appearing on her face.. "But you had the chance to fight for the right thing… to fight for Revan!"

"Well… yes." Revan blithely said. She preferred to tell a partial truth to her companions, not a full-fledged lie. They would take the revelation of her identity far better. This was skating on thin ice. One slip up – saying "I" instead of "she" – and her cover would be royally screwed.

"What was she like?" Juhani immediately asked. "I know that Revan was a woman, I have met her… once. Briefly. But I never saw as much as a fraction of her face. Could you tell me about her?"

"Haven't the Masters told you anything about my connection to her?" Revan warily asked. If this was a trick to gain her trust, it was a poor one. But when Juhani shook her head, she sensed no deception. "Well… she was always the leader, the most powerful of us. Her charisma did wonders and she wasn't the kind of person on whose wrong side you want to get." she recited what she overheard from the conversations of the Jedi that followed her – she could move unseen in the shadows when she wanted to. It was quite improbable that the Padawans who were discussing how proud they were to serve under her knew that she overheard the conversations… and was most pleased with their options. "I don't know what else I could tell you."

Juhani gazed dreamily into thin air and Revan had to snap her fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality. "I am sorry. It's just… " Juhani sighed.

"Revan inspired you to become a Jedi?"

Juhani nodded, "Yes. I do not know what happened to Revan and Malak on their journeys, or what they sought with these Star Maps, but the Jedi I knew was a paragon of the Order."

"Perhaps she had her reasons." Revan quietly said. Guilt. Pure guilt. That was what the Council wanted. That was why they granted Juhani´s request. Revan mentally called the Jedi Masters several obscene names. She shoved the guilt out of the nearest airlock, immediately.

Juhani shook her head, "This is meaningless speculation, I suppose. But I apologize. Taris was not your fault. Yet you did not lash back at me. You could be a much better Jedi than I, it would seem… despite your coolness." She added as an afterthought.

After about three seconds after Juhani said the last word, Mission appeared out of nowhere next to them. The Cathar jumped slightly, but Revan didn't even flinch. The kid was an awesome stealth tech, but couldn't hide her very presence.

"Hey, guys." Mission beamed at them, almost bouncing on the spot.

"Hey, kid." Revan greeted her, "What are you up to?"

"I slipped out of the ship while you were talking to that Czerka rep – by the way, I sure wish I had special mind affecting Force powers." Juhani glared at Revan, who smirked. "I got a new better stealth belt for the credits I won on Tatooine!" the Twi´lek beamed.

"Is there anything good at the shop?" Revan asked.

Mission nodded, "Yeah, fancy armor that belonged to some Zabrak and an electrical shield belt."

"Sounds good." Revan looked behind Mission, "How about you go beat that Rodian over there while I'm out and you can go have a look at the newest Baragwin merchandise when we go to Yavin again?"

Mission turned around to face the point Revan was looking at. She also saw the crate loader's Pazaak deck with several cards. She smiled a shark's smile. "Okay, no problem. By the way, Zaalbar´s being a baby about returning home, could you talk to him?"

"I don't want him to be scared." Revan noted, "I'm on it."

"Cool. Thanks." Mission bounced away to talk to the Rodian.

"It appears you do care for someone." Juhani noted quietly.

"She's not bad in hacking computers and being stealthy. She's worthy of keeping… perhaps even protecting."

Juhani smiled. "Interesting. Perhaps you are not beyond hope after all."

Revan shook her head, though . "I believe in honor. I was in debt to her."

"I must ask you… why did you spare my life at the grove?" Juhani asked, her aura indicating that she was wondering that for quite some time.

"Because you were never my enemy, you just drowned yourself in guilt and thought you were hunted."

"I saw that you are a hunter, though." the Cathar muttered.

"But you were never my prey." Juhani smiled and continued to watch the forest even when Revan departed.

X X X

She found Zaalbar in the cargo hold, where the Wookiee failed miserably at hiding behind the plasteel cylinders.

"Zaalbar? Mission said you were afraid to come out. Why is that? I thought you'd be happy to return home." Revan said, sitting on a cylinder nearby.

"_Kashyyyk…my home…"_ Zaalbar growled distantly, _"I never thought I would return here. I should have prepared you for coming here... but I don't know if I've prepared myself."_

"Prepared me? What do you mean?"

_"I didn't leave Kashyyyk voluntarily."_ he growled, _"Mission must have told you how I was fleeing slavers... but there was more. I am an exile. The slavers on Kashyyyk only took me after I was forced to leave my village home, twenty years ago."_

Revan frowned. _Not good._ "Why were you forced to leave?"

_"My brother made deals with the slavers and allowed them to get a foothold. I found out and attacked him."_ he explained. Anger and bitterness radiated from him in waves. The brother in question would be in deep trouble if they ever met again. _"The fight was stopped, but my father did not believe me when I told him about my brother's actions. I was made an exile, disowned by my home and people. I should not be here. They will not accept me back."_

"Why didn't your father believe you?" Revan asked warily. _Definitely not good._

_"When I attacked my brother I was so mad... I used my claws. You don't understand what that means to a Wookiee. Our claws are tools, not weapons. To use them in battle is to become an animal. It is madness without honor. I am forever a mad-claw in the eyes of my people. Nothing I say is to be trusted. They were right to cast me out."_

"I would say that time has passed and things have changed… but Czerka are still here. Still,  
we'll deal with whatever you need to deal with, if we have to. Would you accompany me to the walkways? What we seek must be out there."

_"I don't have much hope."_ Zaalbar noted sadly, _"But I will follow."_ He stood up without knocking away any supply containers, to Revan´s surprise.

She took him and HK-47, since they would encounter a lot of vermin on the way to the village – she wanted to go there and finally find out what happened to make Zaalbar a mad-claw, when he seemed to be completely true to Wookiee honor.

X X X

The mix of emotions around her was soothing… Revan sensed much emotion around her as she and Zaalbar passed through the Czerka port. The fact that the death around them could make Bastila dizzy made her smirk. She decided to check out the store Mission mentioned – an electrical shield was a useful thing. You never know when you might be stuck with a lightning-happy Sith.

"So, new spacers have come to wild Kashyyyk? Please, look well upon the wares of Eli Gand. I live to serve your needs." the salesman said slimily as she approached the stall.

The merchandise was mostly poor, though there were a few good things among the trash.  
A young man was sitting nearby, repairing a gadget of some sort didn't look up, though he acknowledged Revan's presence.

"Just be sure to pay cash." he suddenly warned, "The interest on his loans will drain you like a Deluvian fatworm on a Hutt's backside."

The owned – Eli – looked at the mechanic, arching an eyebrow. "First off, Hutts are ALL backside." he said smarmily, "Secondly, I don't much like the comparison. No need to get personal. It's just business." Shaking his head, he turned back to his "customers". The dishonesty was so clear in his voice, Revan didn't even have to sense it out through the Force, "Poor fellow, he's been waiting for his friends to return with my money for a standard month now. Ah, but you don't need to hear of this. What can I get you?"

"Do you always enslave your debtors?" Revan asked tonelessly. Kashyyyk was known for Wookiee slavery, not human slavery. Czerka actually cared about the people that visited them – you never know when they might turn out to be a rich business partner.

After much rambling, it turned out that the mechanic was abandoned by his crewmates for some reason or another. Well, it _was_ standard trading rules.

"So, how much for this little gadget?" Revan asked, holding up the electrical shield belt for Eli to see.

"Ah, I see you've got a fine taste, ma'am. Just 8000 credits and you've got yourself a top notch electrical shield belt." Eli said brightly. Revan considered the possibility of using a Mind Trick on him… but Matton would notice that – Eli was far too greedy to just give her the belt for free. So, instead, she gave him the full price in the race bonds she won on Tatooine. As soon as Eli counted the bonds, he smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you, ma'am. Do come again."

Revan gave him a fake smile and led the way out of the village, "persuading" a guard to let her pass.

X X X

Once outside, Zaalbar stopped, looking around. _"Can you sense it? The wind… the sound… the smells? I feel it all now that we are away from the spaceport."_ he told Revan when she also stopped. _"The walkway is new, probably built by the slavers, but I remember the trees. My village is not far from here."_

"Is there something I can help you with?" Revan asked.

But the Wookiee shook his head. _"It is kind of you to offer, but my problems are very personal. I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with them. I must warn you one thing. I don't know whether I'll be a help or hindrance here. My father was very powerful… a chieftain."_ Zaalbar said the last word quietly, as if he thought Revan was better off not hearing the truth, even though he honored his life-debt. But Wookiees never speak too quietly. _"Perhaps his feelings have mellowed, but if my brother had his ear all this time… I may be very unwelcome."_

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Revan suggested.

"That is what I am dreading. My shame was meant to be forgotten on some far away world. I never thought I'd come back. I'm sorry, I've taken enough of your time. We should press on."

The first thing they ran into was a group of Czerka around a freshly killed Wookiee.

"This isn't good. I can't afford this." A Czerka guard said.

"You think I can? Do you know what they get for a healthy one of these things?" The second one demanded.

"We'll work it out later. We've got company." The leader said, pointing a finger over his shoulder in Revan's direction. Then, he turned sharply to her. "What do you want, spacer?

I'm Patrol Captain Dehno and you're interrupting Czerka Corporation business."

"Tell me what happened here. Now." Revan demanded. No Force Persuasion… she just knew she had a right to know it.

"This Wookiee slave got a little… rebellious. We had to put it down." The captain said edgily.

"_You "put **it** down"? We're not animals!"_ Zaalbar snarled. Revan never saw him this angry. On the other hand, it was justified.

"Zaalbar, let me handle this." She said calmly, though her eyes never moved from the Czerka.

"_But their disregard for the life of this Wookiee is too much!"_ he growled.

"I know. But I have asked you to let me handle this. Honor my request."

"_I will do so. For your sake, not theirs."_ With a curt nod, the Wookiee took a step back.

"Careful now… that growl sounded pretty threatening. Keep your slave on its leash or we'll have another accident." Another Czerka idiot said, waving his blaster.

"Just shut up, you trigger-happy idiot." The captain smartly suggested.

"HK, enlighten them with my option on this." Revan coolly ordered.

"Affirmative." The droid cheerfully said, blasting the nearest Czerka with obvious glee. Revan stayed back and she and Zaalbar just followed HK, who was currently busy exterminating the entire kinrath species. Before they came nearby the village, they were (yet again) rudely interrupted by three Dark Jedi.

"Lord Malak was – " the apparent leader began, but was interrupted by a Force Storm. A few seconds later, there were three piles of ashes where the Sith stood.

"So much for subtlety." Revan noted dispassionately.

HK looted the new corpses and took extra care to step on all three. They were close to the Wookiee village – a logical place to start - and were stopped by the guard.

"_Stop where you are, outsider. You enter the domain of Chuundar, Chieftain and leader!"_ the brown Wookiee guard growled.

Zaalbar stepped in front of Revan protectively. _"Stand aside! This human is with me and I want access to the home of my people!"_

The guard seemed to flinch with disgust. _"You have no rights here, mad-claw! This human should not have brought this taint upon out land! You must answer to Chuundar!"_

"I'm not going anywhere I don't want to, mongrel." Revan said at once, "Try to stop me and I shall skin you alive, hair by hair."

"_No! Please, Alexa, do not do this – I don't want anyone to suffer because of me."_ Zaalbar said. He bowed his head sadly. _"I will answer to Chuundar. Let the others go."_

"_The Outsider has brought you back, mad-claw! She must answer to Chuundar!" _the guard demanded, with a dangerous growl, _"Enough talk! You and the outcast mad-claw will be taken to Chuundar now!"_

Revan gritted her teeth, but lowered her already instinctively raised arm. They would most probably need some way to get down to the Shadowlands – the others would never agree to land the Ebon Hawk down there. Searching the surface "blindly" would be too complicated. It was time to see whether this Chuundar and his Czerka allies could redeem themselves in Revan´s eyes slightly by offering some assistance.

They were brought to the Chieftain's Hall, where a black Wookiee wearing a chieftain's necklace, sitting on a wooden throne-like chair, greeted them. The word "greeted" was too polite to be in that sentence, however. He radiated overconfidence and smugness, which showed on his voice and expression.

"_Step forward and address mighty and wise Chuundar, outsider. I don't often allow visitors of your kind,"_ he growled. Revan's eyes moved to the Czerka guards standing nearby. _Yeah, right._

_"You are flanked by Czerka slavers! Are they not outsiders? Or have you sold all of Kashyyyk to them!"_ Zaalbar snarled in response.

_"Ah, brother Zaalbar. You've been exiled a long time. You shouldn't speak in that tone. Things are different now."_ the black Wookiee replied. _So this is the infamous Chuundar? No wonder Zaalbar didn't want to come_, Revan thought, glaring at the black Wookiee, _"You are a mad-claw without honor. You have no voice among your own people. I, on the other hand, am Chieftain."_

"Why drag us in here?" Comparing the warmth in Revan´s voice with Hoth´s climate made the ice rock seem like a desert.

_"I haven't killed Zaalbar because he is my brother, and I hoped he and I could come to an agreement. You are irrelevant." _Chuundar said calmly.

"Careful what you say, fuzz ball." she said with annoyance, sparks of lightning jumping between her fingertips. Chuundar obviously didn't get the hint, since he laughed in her face. With a dangerous growl, Revan held her hands in direction of the two Czerka guards standing next to Chuundar's throne. A strong dose of Force lightning hit them both in the chests, sending their twitching corpses to the ground. The other Czerka were too terrified to even raise her weapons. The self-proclaimed fuzz ball carpet chief (as HK by now nicknamed Chuundar – quasi-chief carpet, for short) visibly cringed.

The black Wookiee tried to appear calm, quite successfully. His eyes, however, told a different story. "_If you are so powerful, I may be able to put you to use on a menial task. Zaalbar will have to stay here, of course."_

"Explain."

_"A simple thing. Another Wookiee has suffered the same fate as Zaalbar, gone mad and been exiled. He now lurks the Shadowlands."_ Chuundar said nonchalantly,_ "More importantly, he's pestering my Czerka allies during their Shadowland expeditions. It is not good for business. We only enter the Shadowlands for ritual hunting. I'd leave the troublemaker down there but he has proven too good at surviving. He has managed to linger a number of years, cowering in his madness and shame. You are expendable. You will remove him. I'll allow you access to the Shadowlands. You will track and kill this insane Wookiee, and maybe then you will earn my favor."_

"Your favor is irrelevant to me. I don't serve petty wannabie tyrants." Revan proclaimed. "I will go to the Shadowlands and get what I came for. Consider anything that tries to kill me dead. If your mad-claw will be among those things, I will tell you. When I return, know that I will not leave without Zaalbar, even if I have to kill every Czerka on the face of this planet, including you, to get him back. Harm Zaalbar and I will rip your entrails out through your ears." Revan hissed.

HK's eyes lit up. "Query: Shall I begin blasting, Master?" He piped up hopefully. "We could have your hirsute companion back in no time."

"Not yet, HK." Revan said coldly. "Not _yet._" She her eyes narrowed, glaring at Chuundar once more, before she turned on her heel and stalked out of the hall, the doors smashing open in front of her. HK followed, obviously just looking for an excuse to blast the hairy meatbags.

X X X

The coldness of the villagers' auras, even though they kept it off their faces (partly because of HK-47, partly because of the Czerka guards), made Revan decide to return to the ship.

"Query: Master, why not blast the black furry meatbag? He insulted you in public!" HK whined once outside the village, marching beside his Master.

"By the time I'm done with him, he'll be begging for death, HK." Revan noted. "I'm not some semi-evil self-important overlord's errand runner. We came here for the Map and he gave us access. That buys him several more days of life."

"Statement: Your cruelty is most refreshing in an organic meatbag, Master. Query: Are you sure you aren't part droid?" HK asked, with genuine curiosity. The droid was a cold-oiled killer, but respected his Master above all other sentients. To an organic, she would seem fragile at first glance. But there wasn't much difference between Master and servant. They were two of a kind – and HK-47 was most proud of that. That was one of the things he admired about the Master.

"Unfortunately, no."

HK's eyes flashed. They visited Yavin station the previous day, scaring off a bunch of Trandoshans who were threatening the resident Rodian inventor. Most fortunately for the droid, the bug-eyed meatbag there had just what the Master needed to repair the sadly damaged assassination protocol… and, not surprisingly, her awesome maintenance and engineering skills were more than enough to repair the damaged actuator.

"_Report: HK-47 assassination protocol restored, Master. Please specify my target."_

_  
The Master smiled. "Sorry, HK. Malak's mine."_

_The droid sulked visibly. "Objection: Master, that is just unfair! It would be my greatest pleasure to remove that inept meatbag lackey's entrails for you."_

"_I'll keep that offer in mind." The Master said with a slightly enigmatic smile. _

But HK knew well that the Master would do a fine job torturing the original meatbag herself. To be tortured by the Dark Lord personally required you to be either: 1. A powerful Jedi that could be turned into a servant, 2. A highly torture-resistant organic carrying extremely important information or 3. A figurehead of the enemy. And sometimes 4. A traitor.

Since the Master's former pupil was considered to belong into category 3. and 4. both, HK had to admit that the Master had every right to torture him herself. Still, the droid considered it too much of an honor to the aforementioned meatbag. Hopefully, it would be allowed to have a bit of fun with him before the Master would dump what was left of him.

Once back on the Hawk, Revan went to search for Carth – over the past few weeks, she learned to distinguish the auras of her companions. And his aura was definitely not away from the ship. The male sleeping quarters were unlocked, but she knocked nonetheless.

"Carth, you there?" She asked even though she knew the answer. The question was quite toneless, however. Their last conversation was difficult to forget.

"Yeah, c'mon in." his voice replied. Revan entered to find him scowling at a datapad of some sort. He threw it on his bunk a moment later. Otherwise, there were random piles of junk all over the room. Not that it surprised her.

"What was that?" she curiously asked.

"Reports for the Republic, since they ordered me to monitor this mission. You wanted something?"

"Yeah, I need you to watch the ship. I don't trust those Czerka core-rats and if I leave HK to do it alone, I'll return to a ship full of corpses."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. No problem."

"Thanks. If Princess Padawan ever stops scowling in our room, tell her I went to the Shadowlands to have a walk."

"Alexa?" Carth's voice stopped her when she was about to slip away. She caught the doorframe and whirled back into the room, following her own footsteps.

"Yes?"

"I, ahhh…I'm not very good at this. I…I know I owe you an apology. Uh, more than one, probably." He sighed and she sensed clear regret from him. This was not just an act. "I was just so desperate to finally face Saul directly in the battle over Taris and now the Jedi have us looking for these…these Star Maps. I know this mission is important, it's just…I feel a bit useless." Revan raised her eyebrows at that. "I can fight, sure, but I'm no Jedi like Bastila, Juhani or you… all this seems completely out of my league."

"Maybe if you pulled yourself together, you won't be so useless." Revan said, but with a touch of humor. Calling her a Jedi just begged for a comeback. Without sarcasm. He didn't catch the lack of it, though, and smiled wearily.

"You don't exactly pull any punches, do you?" The look on her face assured him of that. "Not that I don't deserve it, I suppose. I just hate not knowing what's going on and feeling this…helpless. But I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I've been a royal pain in the backside, haven't I?"

"Don't worry about it, Carth. I've met worse people in my lifetime" Revan noted, waving her hand dismissively.

But he shook his head, "No, I do worry about it. I've traveled the lanes more than once, I should know better than this. So…I'm sorry, Alexa. Will you accept my apology?"

"I don't know." Revan said with a serious face. "Maybe you should work for it, a bit." A satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"Oh? I don't know if I like the sound of that…"

"No need to start sweating, Carth." Revan said, finally loosening up a bit. Enough tormenting for him today. Especially since she realized that it would be childish. "I was only teasing... this time."

"So…you do accept my apology." When Revan nodded, a brief full smile appeared on his face. "Huh. Good. Good. I'm glad. You know you, uh…you aren't so bad to have around, you know that?"

"I know. I'm very charming, I'm told."

"More than that." Revan´s face froze for a minute. The puzzled look on her face made Carth realize he said something he probably shouldn't have said to a Jedi, least of all her. "But…anyway…you probably should be off…" _Really smart thing to say, Onasi. Just amazing, _he thought.

Shoving away all suspicion and perhaps even slight happiness, Revan reinforced her mental defenses. Calm. Subtle. But cold as well. One temporary weakness was more than enough – she couldn't afford another. She merely nodded, quickly retreated and went to find out who else would want to go on a little field trip to the Shadowlands.


	25. Chapter 20: The Memory of Trees

**Author's notes:** The long awaited moment is here! No, not KotOR II (unfortunately). It's our very own old hermit from the Shadowlands! Chapter 20 (wow… 20 already? Plus the intermezzos…). Don't worry if it's short… more longer goodies are to come soon. The last chapter of Kashyyyk turned out to be 25 pages long – I had to split it in two. Or should I leave it as one chapter?

**thesnowman** – I take extra care with characters like Jolee and HK-47. When you write other characters badly, they're more or less acceptable. But funny characters… now that's another story entirely.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – yeah, he'll be drooling soon (well, maybe). More Juhani in this chapter.

X X X

**Chapter 20 – The Memory of Trees**

X X X X

Her eyes slowly became accustomed to the darkness of the deep forest. When the wooden basket reached the roots of the immense Wroshyyr trees, even the brightest lights of the Wookiee fires became tiny dots and then disappeared in the thick sea of leaves above them. The Shadowlands themselves were quite a labyrinth and it took some time to learn your way around there if you wanted to avoid the kinrath and katarn that lurked in the shadows. Of course, there were larger creatures that could prove to be much more of a problem…

Revan remembered her first time down here quite well. The trick was to act as if she had never been here before and not find the Star Map too quickly – again.

There was also the matter of Zaalbar – Chuundar wouldn't waste time and immediately attempt to convince his younger brother that what he is doing is for the good of the Wookiees.

"And we're supposed to find that crazed Wookiee and the Star Map here? In a dark, unexplored area that really gives me the creeps?" Mission shivered a bit – the sun was out of sight, thanks to the trees. Revan didn't really intend to take her here, but Mission insisted that she would help Big Z under any circumstances. Well, if she wanted to get killed by the wild katarns, that was her choice.

It wouldn't be wise to take a droid down here, so T3 stayed at the ship. Zaalbar was captured. Bastila was out of the question, because she was still mad at Revan and someone had to watch over the entire madhouse that was the Ebon Hawk. She had delegated Carth with that task. They didn't want to attract… unnecessary attention and that meant that HK-47 and Canderous stayed to guard the ship with Carth – which made the pilot sulking considerably. That left Juhani and Mission, who didn't want to be left behind.

"That's about the size of it."

"Wow, talk about Wookiee "welcome back home" ceremonials." Mission sighed, "I hope Big Z´s alright. But better up there near the campfires than here in the cold darkness."

She barely finished the sentence before several katarns attacked them. But before the animals knew what was happening, they suddenly spotted two swords, both very different from the usual Wookiee weapons. They weren't metallic, but made out of light, so bright that they pierced the darkness surrounding.

Juhani leapt through the air and with one strong blow, she cut one of the katarns in half. Revan crouched and rolled to the side to dodge the tail of another one, decapitating the creature as it turned to attack her with its fangs. She heard a gasp of pain and saw the last one use its tail to trip Mission. One blaster fell out of her hand when she struggled for balance and landed somewhere in the grass.

The creature advanced on her lying form, obviously preparing to rip her to pieces. There was no time to attack the beast, so Revan threw her lightsaber at the katarn with a swift move of her hand. Before the beam had the chance to hit the creature, however, Mission managed to grip the remaining blaster tightly in both her hands and fire a single powerful blast aimed at the monster's scull. The hit sent the katarn flying right into the way of the thrown lightsaber, which sliced it in two. Mission instinctively remained on the ground in case the saber would fly above her, but it returned directly to Revan´s hand before it could harm her. Juhani, who was gazing around them for more would-be-attackers while her friends were fighting the last katarn quickly deactivated her weapon and crouched next to Mission.

"Be still. We must examine your injuries." There were cuts on Mission's arms and over her face. Some of them seemed deep. The girl winced in pain as Juhani took her arm and examined it closely.

"I…I'm sorry…I…"

"Shh…save your strength. There is no need to be sorry – you're not used to fighting such creatures." Juhani assured her, taking her hand. "Some are deep. We should heal it quickly to make sure she doesn't loose much blood – it doesn't look that serious, but it could get worse over time."

Juhani then held Mission's hands, passing some energy into her and healing her wounds through the Force. It worked well – the dark blue liquid that was slowly emerging from the wounds on Mission's arm stopped appearing and the minor cuts immediately disappeared. It appeared that the shock was what caused Mission to fail to catch her breath. It wasn't surprising – an encounter with such a beast would leave you shaken if it would be too close to your face. The Twi´lek regained her natural shade of blue and gave Juhani and Revan a tired smile.

"Thanks, guys. I feel better now. Sorry I scared you both. Oh, wait – Jedi aren't allowed to be afraid, huh? So either you're very good con artists or you just broke some sort of Jedi rule. And don't think I would for a second buy the first one." she added with a wicked grin.

Revan shook her head, "Breaking Jedi rules is my job. Can you stand? "

"Sure, it's not like the thing broke my legs or something. And I thought Bastila with her Force tripping was annoying." Mission said, half-pouting.

"Force tripping?" Juhani asked, surprised, "I did not think Bastila was the kind of Jedi who would use the Force in such a strange manner."

"Wait till you know her as long as I do, Juhani. Disobey her majesty's wishes and prepare to face the deadly Force tripping." Mission noted as she stood up, searching for her lost blaster.

It was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe a tach snatched it while we weren't looking,_ she thought. It was just an ordinary blaster pistol, but still a weapon. She sighed, shaking her head when she got back to her feet.

"Perhaps you would find this useful, Mission."

Juhani found a corpse lying under one of the logs. It was a Zabrak, judging by the gear. That was also the reason why Revan was relieved – Juhani handed a modified Zabrak blaster to Mission. It was better than most other single-handed ranged weapons and only the best heavy Mandalorian pistols could match its quality. The scoundrel examined it for a moment, and then aimed it at a nearby tach. With amazing speed, a blaster bolt emerged from the weapon, hitting its target long before the tach even saw it coming. Tachs were normally quite agile creatures, so it as only natural that Mission was satisfied with her new blaster. She thanked Juhani and took out the other heavy blaster, ready to continue the journey.

"That Zabrak suit could come in handy. If we have to go here tomorrow, I think I'll wear it, just to be stylish." Mission laughed. Then… "Hey, did you hear that?"

Strange sounds were heard quite nearby. A noise that sounded awfully like…

_If that's not a lightsaber, then I never heard one. _

Mission would say that out loud, but their past experiences with fighting Dark Jedi weren't particularly spectacular – Juhani told her how they were ambushed on Tatooine and Alexa mentioned the recent Dark Jedi attack.

Revan didn't say anything, only pointed at Mission's stealth field generator. The Twi´lek understood – she would probably just get in the way if they were to battle Dark Jedi – Alexa and Juhani were much more skilled in melee combat than she was and then of course, they were Force users.

She quickly drew the vibrosword Alexa bought her on Tatooine and disappeared, the cloaking effect of the belt wrapping around her. Revan and Juhani slowly moved forward, crouching. They weren't that visible in the tall grass and Juhani´s Force Camouflage was better than any stealth device. They had a good chance of surprising the would-be-attackers.

The saber sounds were close now. But it wasn't just the soft humming of a battle-ready lightsaber beam. There were swishing sounds heard, along with the sound of the saber slicing through something.

_Maybe they were attacked while waiting for us. That could give us an advantage, _Juhani thought. But when they located the source of the noises, they were astonished, to say at least.

Yes, the person wielding the lightsaber was attacked by katarns, but a single look at the blade color told them that the man wasn't at all waiting for them. A Dark Jedi would have a crimson beam ready in hand and would be proud of the color, because red lightsabers were a symbol of the Dark Side.

The beam slashing the animals wasn't anything close to dark red – it was a shining emerald green blade, the symbol of a Jedi Consular. The person wielding it was a dark-skinned human, old but not ancient, dressed in Jedi Knight robes of an earthy brown color. He was far from light, but far from dark as well. There was bitterness in him, but also mischief. Resentment, but also kindness. The man, no matter whose side he was on, wasn't their enemy. They could tell that much.

_What's with the kids these days, eh? No one offers help to an old man?_ An elderly voice echoed in Revan's head. She blinked, startled. Telepathy required a strong mind… and a strong affinity to the Force.

_You seem to handle yourself fine, old man. I wouldn't want to spoil your morning exercise._ Revan thought back.

_How kind of you._

Four katarns were attacking the man, each from one direction. Revan and Juhani stood up and Mission deactivated her stealth field, watching the Jedi fight. The Twi´lek wanted run to help him, but Juhani stopped her and shook her head. The man didn't need help in fighting the katarns. Although he seemed quite old, he was incredibly agile. The katarns were killed in a few moments, one by one sliced by the energy beam.

"Ah, the damnable racket of battle! Watch yourself, even more of these crawling beasts are hiding in the underbrush." The old man said, turning to them.

When he spoke, Revan finally got a chance to study his appearance. The man was obviously not younger than sixty, judging by his face and the short gray beard. He was bald, with chocolate eyes that still showed energy and vitality. Now she was positive that she had seen him before... somewhere. The pointed glance he gave her effectively asked: 'What are _you _doing here, Sith?'

"Who are you? Are you a Jedi?" Juhani asked, also observing the man.

"Don't coddle me, child. I'm no damn Jedi." He said, shaking his head in frustration. Revan made a mental note to call him "Master Jedi" every now and then. "I'm Jolee, Jolee Bindo. Follow me to my camp and we'll talk a bit. It's dangerous out here now and your young Twi´lek friend seems to need some patching up." Jolee gazed at Mission's remaining wounds. There were still some scabs there – even the Jedi couldn't perform miracles on deep injuries when they didn't have much time.

Juhani nodded, "This is Mission Vao," She pointed to Mission. "Alexa Denali," Jolee arched an eyebrow, "And I am Jedi Knight Juhani." She bowed slightly.

Though obviously surprised, Jolee made a "pfft" like sound. "No need to bow, lass – I'm not your Master or the Jedi Council. Straighten up or you'll break your back before you turn thirty! Now keep close – my camp is nearby, under a log. Yeah, I live like some burrowing rodent. I fought the Sith...Now look at me. Hah!" And he took off. Mission shrugged and was the first to follow him. Juhani gave Revan a quizzical look, but they followed the Twi´lek.

Fortunately, the settlement was close, under a broken branch of a Wroshyyr tree. The entire hut was built of stone and clay, in harmony with the environment. They were lucky to have some shelter, because not long after they entered, it began raining. The cottage wasn't as small as it seemed to be from the outside, but it was no palace either. Several chairs there and a table, everything made out of salvaged wood. The quasi-fireplace was welcoming and Mission immediately felt better. It was quite cozy inside, and one could only wonder how long it would take to create such a feeling in the dark, cold and dangerous Shadowlands. Jolee closed the door behind them.

"Well, welcome to my home - such as it is. Pull up a stump and be comfortable – we should discuss a few things."

Revan and Jolee sat down, but Juhani chose to stand and Mission remained near the fireplace.

"No offense, but we don't have that much time." Revan pointed out impatiently.

"You'll have nothing but time if you don't take some of it to listen to others. I have been here for long, I know things. Remember that. My days of glory are behind me, but perhaps you could be of some use to me, and I to you. So, what brings three young lasses such as yourselves to the Shadowlands?"

"We seek a Star Map, the remnant of an ancient and forgotten race." Juhani explained.

"Now why would you be asking around for that, I wonder?" Jolee asked innocently. He shook his head. "Don't answer that. I knew it had to be the reason why you're here. The problems of a few Wookiees are nothing before the concerns of the Jedi. The Council wouldn't bother sending you for that. No, you're here for the Map."

Revan wanted to ask something, but noticed that Mission was rather distant and was gazing into the fire. There was a blank look in her eyes… not outright sorrow, but sadness. _Time to act psychiatrist/Jedi again._

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

Mission jolted back into reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just remembering Taris again. Y´know, the blaster I lost? It was one of the last things that reminded me of home…one of the last things I had from Taris." She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I must seem really stupid, crying for something that can't be returned, it's just…I dunno. I guess I just wanted something to remember where I came from."

"You lost something, but also gained. You can't change what happened. One must always be moving forward."

"I… I guess."

Jolee was sniggering by now.

"What's so funny?" Revan said, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

He cleared his throat out loud. His expression was now very Council-like and his voice sounded very much like Master Vrook´s.

"Emotional entanglements are dangerous at any level. Such actions are the path to the Dark Side. Blah, blah, blah write down the Code a hundred times as your punishment." When he stopped, he exhaled loudly and his voice was back to normal. "Well, that's about what the Jedi Council would tell you about that little display. So, you have my full approval to continue behaving that way." He bowed so low his head touched the table. Fortunately, he bowed slowly and didn't hit his head.

"Since you mentioned the Jedi, tell me a bit about yourself." Juhani was quite curious. A Jedi that disapproves the will of the Council, isn't a darksider and lives in the Shadowlands for that long was bound to attract her attention.

The old man made a face. "Bah. What is there to tell? Jolee Bindo is the crazy old man that lives in the Shadowlands. I'm quite content with the impression I give."

"I can sense the power of the Force within you, old man, but I cannot feel the taint of the Dark Side. I think you are a servant of the Light, no matter what you say."

"Well, I assure you, I see more gray than Dark or Light. I've seen my share of them and, frankly, both extremes annoy me."

"It's kinda nice to meet a Jedi who isn't hung up on all this Light Side – Dark Side stuff." Mission piped up. "It gets pretty tiring."

"At least one of you isn't out of their minds. You can't be all ooh, destiny, ooh, Dark Side! Leave that to us ancient Jedi."

"Just be sure not to tell Bastila anything like that – she would kill you!" Mission managed to say through her laughter.

"I hope that you ladies didn't leave your ship up there without protection. Czerka isn't invincible when it comes to protecting other people's property and even they aren't complete saints." Jolee warned them.

"No, no – the Hawk's well protected. No one would dare to take on Canderous and HK-47 at the same time." Revan assured him. Of course, Bastila was _technically_ in charge, but she wasn't "the Master", when it came to HK or in place to order Canderous around. Revan could only hope that nobody would be dead by the time they return to the ship. Hopefully, at least Carth would be able to keep the insanity to minimum, although she couldn't be sure. Jolee smiled.

"Seems that you have things organized, miss." He told Revan.

"Alexa."

He briefly raised an eyebrow, but nodded and his expression returned to normal. The others didn't seem to notice. Without a word, Jolee stood up and after a moment, mugs and plates with food landed on the table. Mission left her place at the fire and joined the others for the meal. It wasn't exactly a feast, but the food was hot and good.

"You can spend the night here – there are enough blankets for all three of you."

"Could you tell us more about the Star Map?" Juhani prodded. She didn't seem to like staying in the Shadowlands… even if they really didn't have a choice. Revan, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind being away from the rest of the crew for a day or two.

"Some things are better left to discuss in the morning. Even Jedi need to sleep sometimes… unless they're hiding in a rancor pit. Now, shoo! I'm the wise old hermit persona around here and I say it's time to sleep, dammit!"

Mission sniggered before she sat down on her "bed", which was really just several blankets on top of each other, but enough to make her comfortable. She was lying near the fireplace, but the three Jedi insisted that she should take another blanket, just to make sure she doesn't catch a cold. Juhani slept next to the "kitchen" table, not making a sound.

Revan couldn't sleep.


	26. Chapter 21: Purification

**Author's notes**: More Jolee for everyone! Just so you know, the Derlac is a very loud creature (a bird, I believe). Anyway, check the CUSWE (Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia) for details. theforce. net/ CUSWE .

**miss kilis wale** – Sister, actually. (bows) Thanks for those kind words, I hope I don't disappoint you in the future. Here's the next chapter.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – Yep, he knows. Here's some more.

X X X

**Chapter 21 - Purification**

X X X X

She didn't really care. After all, she mostly dreamed about the Star Forge or the Star Maps and that could get pretty tiring after a few weeks. This time, Bastila was at least several kilometers away from her, so she didn't have to worry about the Jedi reading her thoughts and emotions through the bond. Then again, Jolee seemed to fill in for her. The old Jedi was quite the opposite of Bastila and Revan couldn't wait to introduce him to her. Hopefully Bastila wouldn't lecture her so much from now on and waste time and energy on Jolee, who was quite stubborn when it came to the question of the Council, the Dark Side/Light Side alignment or the Order itself.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jolee´s voice asked from behind her. She didn't turn around, still watching the faint sunrays piercing the shadows. It was still dark, though.

"Not really. I'm too wary of the environment. It's so full of life."

Juhani woke up soon because of the sounds of their voices. Mission, however, was still mumbling in her sleep. The Cathar softly shook her, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Uhh…leave me alone…I wanna sleep…it's still night…"

Jolee rolled his eyes. "Hmpf. There's no morning here. All you can do is count the hours of your sleep. You wake up as you please. The one thing that's good about living here."

Mission finally opened her eyes and yawned. Since the others were glancing at her and apparently waiting for her, she attempted to get up, which took her longer than usual, because she was still tired. While she attempted to overcome her need to sleep, the others discussed the next course of action.

"So, what can you tell me about Chuundar, Jolee?" Revan asked. She might as well find a weakness before she would kill the Wookiee.

The old man snorted, "Czerka Corporation was smart to put him in power." he said flatly, "He's as good at destroying Wookiee culture as dropping corpses full of Ardroxian Flu. Will you work for him or against him, I wonder?" he asked with an enigmatic smirk, "I will be interested to see."

"You don't have a recommendation?" Revan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure, how's this: think for yourself." Jolee retorted, "I don't care for politics, and I'm big on letting people figure things out for themselves."

"You mentioned that some things are best left for the morning, Jolee. Could you tell us about the Star Map now?" Juhani asked before Revan could (against all odds) say that that was just fine with her.

"Yes, of course." Jolee said, nodding to her, "Kashyyyk is an interesting place, more so than anyone suspects. If Czerka knew the half of it, they'd turn the place into a strip mine. The Wookiees have their legends that they were not always here, but it's more than that. The trees themselves are strangers. What I'm saying is that there are literally walls in your path, and that you won't find what you need without my help, and that help's got a price. You must do a task for me and then allow me to join you."

Juhani frowned – this was getting more complicated by the minute.

"The Czerka Corporate hunters come down here, but they've mostly left me alone...until recently. A group of them set up camp northeast of here. Poachers is all they are. I'd like them removed. The captain of the lot is the one who's earned my ire. He doesn't respect the environment, like all the rest of Czerka." Seeing Mission's hand slip to her belt and reach one of her blasters, he shook his head. "No, no. If I wanted them killed, I would have done it myself. Besides, you could call it a little test."

Revan bit her lip, frowning. _We have no time for this._. There was no doubt the aforementioned old man would hear her.

_Heh. Too bad, kid. I'm a stubborn old man in the scary woods – I'm not easily persuaded. You still have to do it._

"We will look on to it." Juhani said at once.

"Good, good. I'll be waiting for you here. Now go. Shoo!" Jolee almost chased them out of the hut. The trio left, following Jolee´s directions. He watched them until they disappeared in the fog. There was little doubt that soon Czerka would be long gone.

X X X

_Jolee watched with interest as two strong auras passed nearby while he was doing his usual check of the "garden". They were both human (not your typical visitor in the Shadowlands and they didn't have the distinct Czerka air around them) and both strong in the Force. That was reason enough for him to follow them. He found them, quite soon, actually, wandering seemingly aimlessly through the forest. While he could easily see the taller one in the dark – it was a young man, but the other figure that was practically leading him by the hand, was much harder to spot. Pitch-black robes that practically screamed "Sith" at him, including a Dark Lord issue hooded cape. Plus, swirling dark emotions, though elements of Light were still present around this person… barely. The shadowy shield blocking them was too strong._

_The dark figure suddenly slowed down, though it remained walking, Jolee could sense wariness as the free hand moved to the lightsaber on their belt. The figure's companion also noticed the sudden tense atmosphere._

"_What is it?" the man asked quietly. _

_The cloaked head turned its head slightly, scanning the surroundings. Jolee quickly sneaked closer to the spot he knew the terentatek lived. He was relatively safe from the Great Beast, as the Wookiees called it – he knew how to distract it. And to summon it, as well. If his suspicions about the dark one would prove true, he had several advantages in case he would need to fight._

"_I think we're not alone…" the face underneath the hood remained veiled and the voice, although audible for the few seconds, was quiet. It was very hard to tell the person's gender – compared to the man, he or she was short, but still tall for a human. But the military posture, authoritative personality and strong will were obvious enough. This person was the leader. _

"_We should move on then." The man suggested. He had far more Light in his heart than the other person, though well protected underneath the layers of darkness. It made Jolee wonder how long that Light would last there, when the man accompanied someone with such bitterness and anger within their soul._

_The cloaked figure nodded, though still gazing around as they continued to the weird machine Jolee knew was no use to activate. But a Sith and a Jedi together in the Shadowlands was an unusual sight – even more than the time he saw a silent Derlac (which was more than shocking at the time). As they finally reached the weird computer, the man stopped, gazing at the immense machine._

"_This is probably it."_

The cloaked figure didn't say anything – it immediately went for the strange metallic object nearby, predator-like. The person pressed a button on it, as if they knew exactly what they should do. But the thing remained closed.

"_Na duana gi bei coora tarpe." The dark figure hissed in Mandalorian. It could be translated as "Someone will pay for this." Or was it "I will kill someone for this"? Jolee wasn't all that fluent in Mandalorian, but it was definitely one of those two._

"_Calm down, Revan." The man pleaded. Obviously, he spoke Mandalorian better than Jolee and judging by his almost begging tone, it would seem that the second translation was the more probable one. _

"_I haven't come this far to go back empty handed." The figure – Revan – growled. It seemed to suddenly notice the giant object near the map it sought. "This is a… computer terminal." Revan carefully said after examining it. Gloved hands traced the mechanism as gently as they did with the map._

"_Want some help with that?"_

"No!" Revan snapped, too quickly. Jolee watched with interest – not the most trusting by nature, the Sith. He knew that well. "No, I can do this, Malak." Revan added in a slightly apologizing tone. "Just try to relax – I'll have this fixed soon… I think."

Malak seemed to sulk, "Right, relax a few feet from a terentatek." He muttered, but turned away from the cloaked figure and proceeded to guard the only entrance to the area they were standing in, subconsciously glaring in the general direction of Jolee´s hiding place.

_Minutes passed, maybe even an hour, until Revan finished tinkering with the machine, triggered some sort of hologram and began talking to it in a strange alien language. Malak, who kept an eye on his companion all this time sulked again – Jolee could only smile. Clearly, speaking in a complicated archaic language completely unknown to a standard human was something Revan did often… to Malak´s annoyance. After a few minutes of what seemed to be peaceful conversation, the hologram bowed to Revan and faded. The cloaked figure returned to the metal object and pushed the same button once again. And this time, it collected its prize._

X X X

_So, the semi-aged Jedi wants us to scare some kids off his lawn._ Revan thought tiredly. This was getting worse by the minute.

There were several katarns standing in their path, feeding on something, so Revan got a chance to vent some of her frustration. Before Mission or Juhani could notice, she raised her hand. The animals stopped dead in their tracks. Whatever they now saw in front of them terrified them, since they couldn't tell that it was just an illusion. Juhani didn't even have a chance to attack them – the katarns ran away as fast as they could. Mission gave Revan a quizzical look, but she merely shrugged.

Juhani frowned. "That is a very cruel way to paralyze creatures."

"Yes. But an effective way." Revan retorted.

What caught her interest was the corpse that the katarns were feeding on. It was in bad condition now, but still in one piece. A dead Wookiee, judging by the fur and height of the dead body.

Mission found something near the corpse. She examined it closely and stood up to show it to the others. "It's a bolt casting. Big Z uses similar ones, but this one has a family crest on it. Zaalbar taught me something about Wookiee culture." She added, seeing the puzzled look Juhani was giving her. Mission gave the bowcaster bolt casting to Revan, who immediately saw the markings on it. Meanwhile, the Twi´lek searched through the remains of the Wookiee.

"Hey, look at this!" she held up a datapad.

Juhani took it and frowned. There was no doubt what the datapad was. "It is a slaving contract. I can tell without reading it. This Wookiee was one of Chuundar´s – a traitor of his kind, selling his own people to Czerka." She finished bitterly. "I have no doubt that the Holder of Laws would be quite interested in this. If the 'mad-claw' we are looking for killed this one, then he is a hero in my eyes." Juhani gazed at the corpse with obvious disgust.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? That the Wookiee we're looking for might just be someone high-ranked that could put an end to this? I'll bet all my credits that Chuundar wouldn't like that."

Mission had a point there. And there was also the fact that the bowcaster the Wookiee was holding seemed to be upgraded… _Damn Czerka, _she thought. _As if it wasn't enough that they are willing to sell anything. Now they are willing to sell anyone as well. _

The voices she now heard were a sign that they weren't alone. Indeed, they soon saw the camp of the Czerka poachers Jolee told them about. There weren't many men there – five guards and a crew captain whose very presence made Revan sick. She stopped Mission and Juhani, making her way to the camp alone.

"Who are you, another civil merchant like that coro-slime up in the docking bay?" The very friendly greeting from the commander made Revan despise them even more. "I don't make deals and I don't persuade easily. Mess with my profits and I'll see you dead."

"I paid the docking fee. Who cares where I go?" she shrugged.

The commander snorted. "So you're playing tourist? That isn't smart. But, that said, if you want some good paid work while looking to die…I might have a job for you. I'm Commander Dern of Czerka Corporation. Are you interested?"

"No, thanks. I'm leaving."

"Good. I'm not down here to direct traffic."

It was obvious that the commander's brutality was the only thing keeping the emitter guards from running away screaming. So, Revan struck fear into the minds of three guards, fear of the Shadowlands, the creatures that lived there… needless to say, they were all soon typing some code into the emitters. Without a word, Revan slowly walked to the other end of the camp, where the remaining emitters were still active. Dern noticed her.

"Why are you still here? I thought I told you to…" Loud rumbling sounds were heard. "What?" the Czerka officer looked around himself, but all he saw were the frightened glances of his men.

Revan instinctively threw herself to the ground behind the active emitters before anything happened. Seconds later, a large beast emerged from the shadows. It was taller than the humans, with large claws on each paw and strange fangs coming out of the side of its mouth. Sharp spikes were growing out of its back and when it roared, it sounded like an entire Wookiee village was roaring at the same time.

Revan quickly waved to Juhani and Mission, who crawled to where she was – behind the sonic emitters. It was relatively safe there. The beast charged at the Czerka poachers.

"Run! RUN!!!"

The guards really didn't need that order, seeing as they were already sprinting away from the creature, dropping all of their weapons. The beast chased them away, but fortunately didn't notice the three figures hiding behind the emitters. They waited a few minutes to make sure that whatever the thing was, it wasn't coming back. Revan stood up, helping Mission and Juhani get to their feet. Mission grabbed one of the emitters for support, panting heavily, but smiling nonetheless.

"Whoa…talk about diplomacy. That dealt with the poachers, I guess. Hey, Alexa? Is it just me, or did you use a Mind Trick on them?" Mission asked, her eyebrows raised.

Revan shrugged, "I could have used other means of persuasion – weak minded fools can be affected not only by the Force, but by slick words as well."

"What do you think was that…thing?" Juhani asked, staring at the footprints the monster left.

"I don't know, Juhani and I hope it won't be coming back. It couldn't really get a good glimpse of it. I don't regret it, though."

_Creatures born into darkness. Monsters of pure evil._ She remembered her studies of ancient beings of the Dark Side. And the roar she heard reminded her of one she heard far away on Korriban, in one of the tombs of the Valley…it made sense. _The Great Beast. Feasts on the flesh of Force users. Terentatek._

Juhani´s voice brought her back to reality. "I suppose we have completed the task Jolee gave us. We should return to his hut while it is safe."

There were no unusual tremors in the Force – as if the events that happened seconds ago never took place. Thankfully, Jolee´s hut wasn't far away and they arrived even sooner than they expected. He was still standing on the doorstep, waiting for their arrival.

X X X

Their lives have been spared…interesting…and unexpected. The Jedi Council sends an impulsive rogue kid on some highly important quest without a stalking Master right behind her? Either the Council has changed over those years or she had earned their trust. And there's absolutely no chance of probability for the first one…

"So, mission accomplished?" Mission asked, smiling. Jolee reached out through the Force to check once more whether it was really true or it was just him. He also smiled, satisfied on the outside, curious in the inside.

"Yes, I could feel it as you walked near. And you spared them…interesting."

He gazed directly at Revan, who grimaced slightly. The old man seemed to be barely holding back a chuckle now.

"You mentioned something about eliminating barriers? Could we get on with it?" Juhani prodded – for the first time, Revan was grateful for that.

"Yes, yes. Of course. We did the old man's task, so now lets get on with our quest, right?"

"I did not mean to offend you, but time is against us."

"She means that the Council will lecture us until the end of the universe if we fail them." Revan added.

Jolee raised an eyebrow. She knew just how to manipulate people, to talk them into doing what she wanted them to do. And she wanted him to feel he wouldn't succeed in infuriating her… well, they would see about that.

"Um, I was just wondering…" Mission quietly began. "Would you really like to join us, Jolee? We could use someone that would be able to shrink Bastila´s immense ego and you seem to be just the kind of person we're looking for! Besides, how many kilometer high trees can you see before you've had enough?" She said, laughing again.

Jolee shrugged, "If you're in charge of your task, my dear, then why not? Although I thought I said that you need me to eliminate those walls. You presumably have a ship and I've seen all I wanted to here." Mission shot a pleading glance at Revan.

"Well, I do believe Bastila needs someone that would give her a few good lectures and I am getting a bit tired of being the center of her attention. And if that's all you ask in exchange for the information about the Star Map, I don't really see a problem – I'm sure no one will object. Could we go now, please?" Revan said impatiently – enough good deeds for one day.

Jolee nodded, "Yes, yes, of course. I noticed the older paths some time ago. You probably wouldn't have found them on your own. There's also a Czerka repulsor field blocking your path. I've seen it installed – I know how to deactivate it. And on the other side…ancient answers. And perhaps a Wookiee you were seeking. I just hope he's in the mood for visitors."

Mission hopped away, but then tripped over something, landing on the dirt. "And I thought Bastila was bad." She muttered as she picked up the item she tripped over – a severed droid head. It was damaged, but there was a recording on it. She pushed a few buttons.

"Playback: 'I don't get it. That merchant said there was salvage down here. We need Matton to work the sensors.' ... 'When he gets back we'll... wait... I'm getting something. Oh, it's Eli. Good. Maybe he'll point us in the right direction.' ... 'Eli! What the... ! But you got your money, you double-crossing snake! We had a deal...'" then the sound of blasters firing.  
Mission gasped slightly.

"We should tell someone about this." Juhani noted calmly.

"Hey, I think the guy owning the stall in the docking bay is called Eli!" Mission noted. "And the other guy's Matton."

"Then we should tell Matton." Juhani suggested. Revan sighed, but they needed a new stash of medpacks for the journey into the Upper Shadowlands.

X X X

Mission nodded in the stall's direction when they returned to the docking ring. She and Revan then came to the owner, who smiled smugly.

"Hello again. What can I do for you, most valued customer?" Eli asked brightly.

"Valued until you can't pay." Matton noted coldly, "Watch your credits."

"You hurt me, Matton. It is the debt of your crew that keeps you here, not me." Eli noted, all-too-brightly.

"This droid head was on the forest floor." Juhani noted coldly. "Mentions both your names."

"Droid head? On Kashyyyk? Let me see that!" Matton took the droid head from Mission and examined it.

"It is nothing, I'm certain. Eh... just rubbish from the forest floor." Eli said desperately.

"Mere rubbish? It's D-A02, the repair droid from my ship! What was this doing in the forest?" Matton demanded.

"There's a recording on it says he had the droid and its owners killed." Mission noted.

Matton´s eyes immediately darted into Eli. "Eli, you snake! You said my crew jacked the ship without paying the repair bill!" he shouted angrily.

"Well... that is... eh... it's not how it looks." Eli said, backing nervously away from Matton, "You see, a good mechanic is hard to find and..."

"And what?" Matton demanded, "I thought I owed you! You tricked them into the Shadowlands and killed them all while I fixed your freighter in orbit!"

"Do not kill him, Matton. Eli is through. Vengeance will not solve anything." Juhani immediately preached. Jolee rolled his eyes. Revan was too bored to do even that.

"Now keep your head, Matton. It was just business." Eli pleaded and made a run for it. He bolted out of the settlement and Revan watched his presence head for the Shadowlands.

Matton growled audibly, "That Thaylian bog-slime. Do you know that I have been here thirty-six days, slaving to pay a debt in good faith? All for nothing. He killed my crew... who knows where my ship is."

"It was best this way. " Juhani assured him.

"Well, I could have shot out his legs and let him crawl around for a while, but I consider this far more merciful." Matton said.

"What are you going to do now?" Mission asked with genuine curiosity.

Matton shrugged, "Well, there's not much for me to do but stay here. I've no ship, so I may as well make a few credits." he said. "It'll probably take a while to convince Eli's suppliers that I'm the new boss, but eventually I'll buy my way off this rock. I might as well give you a few credits for your trouble." He handed Revan 500 credits, which she took gratefully. At least some people knew when to pay up. "If you spend them here sometime, all the better. Safe flying to you – hope to see you again." He said with a smile.


	27. Chapter 22: Honor

Author's notes: (waves hand at readers) Hello? Anyone there? Oh, well. Kashyyyk continues… the Mandalorian wars are in the works… and several character dialogues are on the way before we leave Wookiee world. And to the US Xboxers – you have no idea how lucky you are. Just one week left.

X X X

**Chapter 22 – Honor**

X X X X

"There, you see? Beautifully subtle, isn't it?" Jolee said brightly when they approached the Czerka field, not too far away from his hut. "At least, compared to other Czerka equipment dumped down here. It's only been here a short while, or the Wookiees would have disabled it. They wouldn't have had an easy time of it, though."

Revan gazed at it with disgust. The violet energy field looked really bizarre in the green and brown surroundings. "Just shut it down."

"You aren't going to ask about it? A repulsor field in the woods and you have no interest?" Jolee prodded, with a pointed but innocent look.

She had had enough fighting for one day. "Fine, whatever. Explain, then."

"There are others, each blocking similar points on certain paths." Jolee explained, "It is all very calculated. Very precise. It would have been effective if it hadn't relied on the creatures to be walking. Climbers don't have much trouble getting around it. I think it was an attempt to block the more dangerous carnivores from wandering freely, but it's not very effective. It limits us non-climbers, but the creatures of Kashyyyk are very adaptable."

"Now deactivate it."

"I can manipulate it for a moment. Let me see... how did the Czerka engineers do it..." Jolee opened one panel or another, carefully hidden in the archway and fiddled with the contents. Surprisingly, after a few seconds, the field disappeared, "Ahh, there we go. Now keep moving. These are the most dangerous depths of Kashyyyk. A few surprises wait for us, I'll wager." he warned, before leading the way through the barrier. A few seconds later, a bright purple light and a faint buzzing sound told them the shield activated itself right behind them.

The landscape beyond the repulsor field looked pretty much the same as the Lower Shadowlands – it perfectly lived up to description. Kinrath webs were visible on a few trees and the occasional tach was nothing unusual. Revan let Jolee lead them, despite her own knowledge of 'the old paths', as the old man called them, giving him the illusion of importance and respect. She was walking slightly to the right, away from the others, as if they weren't worthy of her presence. Mission was in the center, protected by Juhani from the left. It proved fortunate when they encountered a most unusual fight, even for the strange environment of the Shadowlands.

A Wookiee, surrounded by three fully armed Mandalorians. Two of them were standing aback, watching the third one dueling the Wookiee. Although badly injured, the Wookiee was holding his ground well. Their vibroswords clashed several times. The Wookiee spun to kick the Mandalorian, who ducked. But that gave the Wookiee time to raise his blade one more time. And with a well-aimed blow, the Mandalorians severed head rolled away. Juhani immediately charged at the Mandalorians, Mission close on her tail. Rage was emerging from the Cathar – Revan knew well what the Mandalorians did to her homeworld.

She melted into the background and her aura sped up through the Force, appearing before the other Mandalorian, slitting his throat effectively. The other panicked, but attacked Mission, who was closest to him. He didn't see the green lightsaber flying at him from the other direction. A pained scream and Jolee caught his weapon. Mission was already kneeling next to the injured Wookiee, injecting him with a kolto shot.

_How is he worthy of help? _Revan thought to herself.

_That's just delightful. Why don't you go find some insects to rip their legs off while you're at it, kid. _Jolee's voice said, though the old man hadn't moved a muscle.

_Don't argue with me, old man._

_Yadda, yadda, yadda. I have no idea what you're talking about, Revan._

The woman gritted her teeth and forced herself to watch Juhani heal the ambushed Wookiee. Jolee was skilled in his little game. Right now, the ominous calmness she was famous for proved most useful.

The injured Wookiee slowly sat up, aided by Juhani. Force Heal worked fine.

"_I... I thank you. I would not have expected an outsider to aid me. Perhaps... perhaps you will help again?" _He hopefully asked, _"My hunting party, all of them, killed without honor. I barely survived. I want the murderers to suffer the same."_

"Mandalorians? These armed outsiders?" Revan asked, like an aristocrat speaking with a mere peasant.

The Wookiee nodded, _"They followed us for a long while. We found bodies to the southwest, and then again further south after the west branch of the path. Their speed was amazing. They became camouflaged as I watched. What kind of creature can blend so naturally with the background? They were like ghosts."_

Juhani gritted her teeth, "They will not attack until we will be unarmed. Just like… just like with my homeworld…" she added in a whisper.

_"They fought like outsiders, waiting until we were unarmed."_ the Wookiee said, nodding, _"They would not attack until we had put our weapons away! They strike like cowards!"_

"There is no honor in such a fight. When I return, the cowards shall be dead." Revan vowed.

"_I thank you."_ the Wookiee said gratefully, _"I will wait here. I am too weak to fight them again, but I refuse to leave the Shadowlands unless vengeance is sated."_

"Juhani, Mission – go greet our Mandalorian friends. Stick together. Kid, don't turn your stealth field off under any circumstances. I suggest you do the same, Juhani." Revan ordered.

Juhani nodded. "Very well. I shall not be seen." Both of them melted into the background, their auras moving away, though they remained close together. Revan left the Wookiee with the Mandalorian weapons they found on the corpses. Distant explosions and the sound of a lightsaber igniting here heard.

"You're sure they can handle a horde of Mandalorians?" Jolee asked after they set out in the direction of the computer.

"The kid's got dozens of grenades with her and Juhani loathes Mandalorians. What do you think? Besides, I needed to get rid of them, somehow. I installed a recognition protocol into the machine." Revan explained.

The Rakatan holointerferance she programmed into the defense installation was ordered to let only her access the Map and ensure that her state of mind remained unaltered. There were reasons for such measures… even a sentient mind could be grievously affected by the Force. Ancient Sith techniques of erasing one's mind completely were known to her. A Sith Lord couldn't be taking any chances. Or grow complacent.

Waves of fear directed at the wild kinrath vipers scared the pesky little beasts away. And soon, they reached the ancient but intact machine… and the sealed Star Map positioned nearby. Thanks to the sensors she had equipped, she was able to locate the hidden mines she installed several years ago and disable them. Then, she took off the demolitions sensor.

The Rakatan hologram flashed to life as soon as she stopped in front of it. Surprisingly, it spoke Basic.

"Life forms detected. Initiating neural scanning process. Determining parameters." It calmly said, focusing entirely on Revan.

Jolee snorted, "Yes, there's the thing. Obstinate machine. I've no doubt it holds what you seek, but good luck getting it operational."

"Primary neural scanning complete. Preliminary match found."

Jolee's eyes widened, "What the –? Match found? It always muttered something about rejected patterns for me!" he sulkily informed her, obviously infuriated by the fact. She smirked at his outrage – it seemed that she bested the master of this little game, no matter how accidentally.

A dim light surrounded Revan for a moment, scanning her neurological patterns and her state of mind. All results matched the parameters set by the one that installed the holo-interface. That could only mean that the Dark Lord has returned.

"Neural scans verify positive identification of subject 'Revan'. No further testing of the subject is required. I will brief you as programmed. You are Lord Revan." The holographic Rakatan bowed. "I am waiting your request to begin transfer of the Star Map."

"Has anyone else succeeded in accessing?" Revan asked, out of pure curiosity how many times Jolee tried to get past the initial defense system, hoping to receive a different answer than "Match not found. Patterns rejected. Please leave at once."

"None since you put the restrictions in place, Lord Revan." the Rakatan recited, "Searching list of attempts: 3 attempts by Wookiee Freyyr. All rejected. 142 attempts by human Jolee Bindo. All rejected."

"Heh. Call me stubborn, I guess. There was not much else to do around here." Jolee chuckled, shrugging just as innocently.

"List of all prior attempts were deleted as per your instructions five years ago, Lord Revan."

"Other than spying on two ex-Jedi who came here a few years ago?" Revan asked, eyebrows raised.

"And here I thought you didn't see me." Jolee muttered sulkily.

"Stealth and camouflage I know all too well, old man. Just because I didn't see you doesn't mean I didn't know you were there."

"I kept out of your path, though." he noted.

"Good for you." she returned her attention to the computer. "Give me the Star Map now."

"This unit has now completed its primary duty and has finished with the subject. All systems reset. Stasis engaged. Activation of Star Map initiated. End communication." The hologram recited and disappeared. The Star Map unfolded itself, revealing yet another perfect image of the galaxy.

"Well, well. A Star Map." Jolee noted, tilting his head to the right as he studied the map from different angles. "An ancient artifact of Dark Side power. Can't say I'm surprised. I always knew there was something funny down here. I wonder if the Star Map has had an effect on the evolution of the creatures here in the Shadowlands. Might explain why it's so dangerous down here. An interesting theory, but I suppose we don't have time to test it now, do we? Now that we've got what you came for, we should be heading back up to the treetops."

"For once, you're actually making sense, old man." Revan's datapad received familiar coordinates and the pair set out to find the two stealthy adventurers.

X X X

Wookiee corpses they passed were now accompanied by Mandalorian corpses. And the humming of swoop bikes was too much of a coincidence. As soon as Jolee and Revan approached the bikes, Mission and Juhani bolted from around the corner, their stealth fields deactivated when they saw the pair.

"Did ya see the corpses? Did ya?" Mission chirped, "They never saw it coming!"

"Yes, we saw it. Not bad, kid." Revan noted. The Twi'lek's lip twitched at the last word, but she knew better than correct her. "Any problems?" Revan asked Juhani.

The Cathar handed her a signal device to the Mandalorian swoop. "We found this among their weaponry. I am quite certain this will summon their leader here."

Revan nodded and returned it to the bike. Soon, three Mandalorians appeared out of thin air, "You have interrupted our hunt, interloper." Their leader, judging by the blood red armor, said, "The inhabitants of this world could do little against us, but you appear to be a threat."

"Indeed. I am your worst nightmare embodied." Revan hissed, her lightsaber flying into her hand faster than the eye could see, piercing the Mandalorian leader's torso. He apparently recognized the phrase. It was the phrase she introduced herself to Mandalore with.

"_Re…van?" _he choked, terrified, fortunately switching back to his own language rather than speaking the name in Basic. It was a common reflex among the dying – their last words were often uttered in their native language.

"_In the flesh." _Revan hissed, kicking his corpse away, his flesh once again burning in pain from her blade. The other Mandalorians' minds flashed with horror, as they both attacked Revan. They failed miserably, since they ended with their limbs flying in random directions.

Then, Revan raised her blade once more and beheaded the leader's corpse, picked up the head and stalked back to the injured Wookiee, the others following her closely. And fortunately, only Jolee understood why the Mandalorians fought so desperately.

A surprise awaited them near the injured Wookiee – another Wookiee, who seemed to be hunting for some food. He seemed almost gray, but noticed the outsiders quickly.

"_More of you Czerka core-rats? Is the heart of Kashyyyk never free of your kind?"_ He snarled.

Jolee sighed in frustration, "He's almost feral after all this time." He muttered, "Calm down, Freyyr. We are friends. Don't you remember me?"

"_After years in the Shadowlands, I remember only that outsiders are not to be trusted. I'll see you dead!_" The Wookiee snapped, and with a final snarl, he lunged at Juhani with a Wookiee warblade.

"Well, this may prove difficult." Jolee muttered, igniting his lightsaber and holding a defensive stance. Juhani spun around to add strength to her blow. Revan didn't even bother igniting her weapon. She pointed her hand at the elderly Wookiee, who was immediately lifted from the ground and began spinning on the spot. Mission stared at that, as if she was about to squeal "That's soooo cool!"

After a minute, Revan let the Wookiee drop to the ground and held his own blade to his throat.

"_I... I am beaten." _he said sadly, after recovering from the impact, _"Take my head, Czerka filth. You won't get another chance. So swears Freyyr of Kashyyyk."_

"Call me a Czerka again and I will reconsider my plan not to help Chuundar kill you." Revan noted coldly.

"Wait. This Wookiee knows Czerka. Maybe he knows Zaalbar and Chuundar, too." Mission suggested.

"_What? Those are my sons. Why do you speak their names? Tell me!"_ Freyyr demanded.

"I came here with Zaalbar." Revan said, still not raising her blade.

_"To my shame, Zaalbar was exiled and enslaved. Do you dare claim to be my son's owner, outsider?"_ Freyyr asked coldly.

"Exiled? Big Z never told me that. Of course, he never said he was royalty, either.

Wait a sec. Zaalbar and Chuundar are brothers? Does that mean Big Z´s some prince or something?" Mission asked, completely puzzled. Her questions were answered, though not directly to her.

"I am Alexa Denali. Zaalbar follows me because of a life-debt. He despises all slavers. Do you really think he would follow one?" Revan asked, just as coldly.

_  
"True, I suppose. A life-debt, is it?"_ Freyyr gazed at Revan, eying her cautiously. The human removed the blade from his throat. Freyyr seemed surprised, but regained his posture. _"Then he sees something of worth in you. I will listen... cautiously. Gullibility has harmed me in the past. If I had seen the lies of Chuundar, he would have been exposed as a slaver. Zaalbar would not have been exiled... I did not believe Zaalbar's claims; I believed the elder boy, as tradition dictated. The shame of Zaalbar's attack blinded me."_

"Tell me the story of Zaalbar's exile then."

_"Zaalbar saw it first."_ Freyyr said sadly, _"He learned that Chuundar was dealing with the Czerka, leading them to our hunting parties. Chuundar would blame disappearances on the dangers of the Shadowlands. Zaalbar was crazed when he found out."_ Grief and sadness were emerging from him in waves. _"He attacked Chuundar with his claws. I thought he had gone mad... shed his honor. I was bound by the old ways."_

"But… the dishonor of serving an outsider willingly is greater than a justified attack."

Freyyr stared at Revan for a moment, _"That is correct._ _Never have I met an outsider who would know our ways. It seems impossible."_

"Honor is what makes a warrior what they are." Freyyr gave her a suspicious but respectful glance. "Chuundar has Zaalbar captive. What happens now?"

"_That is for you to decide, Alexa Denali. You will either kill me or decide that I may yet benefit my people." _Freyyr said,_ "I have been here for many years, after Chuundar and his Czerka allies chased me out of the village, after I found out the truth…"_

"That's when I first saw him." Jolee noted, "I helped his pursuers lose him for a moment. Do you remember me now, Freyyr?"

"_Yes, I think so."_ Freyyr said, nodding, _"I am sorry for attacking. It's been so long since I offered trust, or accepted that of someone else. There is a way I might challenge Chuundar, but it would take a lot to convince people they have been lied to. He has a strong web of lies, but if I appeal to the traditions of my people, I might be able to gather support."_

_  
_"How?" Revan asked.

Freyyr gave her a calculating look, then said simply, _"Bacca's blade."_

Revan frowned, "The beast comes when summoned, if you are generous. It comes to battle, if you are worthy and wise. It grants you glory, if you are fearsome and brave." She quoted.

The elderly Wookiee smiled at her. _"The blade is in the hide of the Great Beast. Our tales say it was taken because we had become undeserving. The hilt is still in the court of our chieftain... with Chuundar. If the blade could be found, tradition could cast doubt on his rule."_

_  
_"Very well, then. Killing the Great Beast it is." Revan rather didn't mention that the Great Beast just happens to be a full-grown terentatek.

X X X

The group made its way to the ceremonial site. The area seemed to be circular, like some sort of arena. Mission noticed a ritual marker on the ground.

"It's some sort of ritual marker. What does it say?" Mission asked.

"These are ancient markings, but quite similar to today's fonts. It reads:

The beast comes when summoned, if you are generous. It comes to battle, if you are worthy and wise. It grants you glory, if you are fearsome and brave. Feed the beast and it will heed your call. Take the vipers from their lair and hang them from above. Let blood scent the ground of our ancestors." Revan commented.

"Well then, why don't you do that? After all, Freyyyr said you should."

Revan noticed a dangling vine nearby. Although she was a bit disgusted by the corpse she told Juhani to take with them as a bait, she held out the viper kinrath and tied it to the vine. It was easily tied to the plant. Everyone awaited something…anything. The silence of the Shadowlands was interrupted only by the rumbling of hard footsteps. Jolee recognized them immediately and looked at Revan for a moment. But she was too focused on finding out what direction the noises were coming from. Then, it was unnecessary.

The group turned around, just in time to see an enormous beast make its way out of the bushes. It was taller than any of them and certainly seemed terrifying. Brown and greasy, it had spikes growing out of its backbone and a strange set of teeth coming out of the corners of its mouth. Large limbs were ended with sharp claws that may have poison in them. A few seconds later, the creature stopped, since it saw the intruders while following the smell of the kinrath flesh. It let out a devastating roar.

Revan gritted her teeth. Her theory from a few years ago was still correct. She finally returned Jolee´s glance.

I hope you know what you're doing, kid. She heard in her head.

_I hope so too._

"By the Force…!" Juhani exclaimed.

"By Bacca…" Mission managed to say.

Revan ignited her lightsaber, holding the blade in an offensive stance. The Jedi immediately struck defensive positions while Mission backed away to have a clear shot. They didn't have much time to get ready before the beast reached them. Revan was the first to attack, but this time, the beast was quicker. It saw her coming and smacked her out of the way. She flied several feet through the air, landing in the nearby bushes.

Juhani and Jolee decided to attack the beast from both sides at once. Avoiding the other claw, Juhani managed to slice it with her saber. The creature roared in pain, then knocked the Jedi off her feet. Before it had a chance to slam her with its other fist, she rolled back, making room for Jolee, who cut the paw as it hit the ground with a thud. Mission stood helplessly in the background – that thing was practically beating up three Jedi at the same time. But then she noticed something. While the monster seemed to care very much about the Jedi, it completely ignored her. And she was supposed to be the easy target.

Okay, Mission, think. Shooting would just provoke it, you're not good enough to slice it with a melee weapon. Then…that's it!

Jolee threw his lightsaber at the beast, distracting it. Mission took out a plasma grenade that Zaalbar gave her before they left the village. She knew it would take a lot of talent to achieve what she wanted to do, but she had to try nonetheless. Putting away one of the blasters she had, she threw the grenade hard at the monster when Jolee and Juhani were out of harms way. As quickly as she could, she grasped the remaining pistol with both of her hands, targeting the grenade as it fell towards the monster.

Revan, who had just recovered from the blow, saw what was going on. Calling upon the power of the Dark Side, she raised an arm and began closing her fist. The beast, otherwise resistant to most Force powers, was caught unprepared for an attack from behind, and instantly began choking. This time, the power was aimed to kill. In an attempt to catch its breath, the monster opened its mouth. And the well-aimed grenade (with the aid of certain Force powers on Revan's part) landed directly where it should have. Before it did, Mission fired a single sniper shot that hit the grenade and sent it exploding in the creature's mouth. Effectively stunned, the terentatek never saw the two Jedi charging in, lightsabers raised. The beast roared its last and dropped dead to the ground, a poisonous fume rising from the corpse, but disappearing after a moment. While Mission simply stared at what just happened, the Jedi attempted to get to their feet. Jolee then helped Revan stand up. She seemed to be all right, but a closer look revealed blood on her right arm.

"You're bleeding!" Mission shrieked as she noticed the wound. Jolee took Revan´s arm and concentrated for a moment. A swirl of white light appeared around the wound and the bleeding stopped. There was, however, the question of how deep the wound was.

"Thanks, Jolee. It's better now."

"Do you have medical supplies back at the ship?" He ignored her, turning to Juhani.

"Of course. We have a medical room, too."

"Good." He turned to Revan. "I'll have a look at that once we get to the treetops. No objections." He warned her, since she was about to open her mouth to assure him that she's fine.

Revan frowned, but then turned to the dead corpse. There was a strange spot underneath the creature's skin. Drawing her lightsaber, she pierced the skin, only to find a blade underneath it. How long it had been there, none of them knew. It must have been certainly painful for the terentatek, not least of all because the hilt was missing and the vibroblade was still sharp. Not that Revan pitied the beast.

"Is that the one we're looking for? And what was that thing?" Mission asked after Revan removed the blade from the corpse.

"Well, there's no other blade here." Revan noted bluntly, "We should take it to Freyyr – he can tell whether it's the right one. And the thing is called a terentatek – highly dangerous beasts that feast on the flesh of Force users. That's why it didn't attack you, kid." Revan noted. She crouched and found a datapad along with a strange headband.

"This looks like a personal journal. From the Great Hunt." She handed it to Juhani, who read it and pocketed it, vowing to give it to the Jedi Council once they would return from their task.

X X X

They returned to Freyyr, who was waiting just where they left him. _"I greet you again. I am humble, hoping you have found the blade of Bacca's sword. Imagine... Chieftain Freyyr... humble."_

"I have the blade." Revan said tonelessly. She sensed idle curiosity from Jolee.

_"You have? Please let me see it. I must be sure!" _she handed him the blade, _"It... it is! It may not look like much... but it is a very important relic of my people. Tradition dictates that it be respected. I didn't think I was worthy to search for it, but I realize that was selfish despair. I should have challenged Chuundar long ago. I will make amends now. I have new hope. You have led me to this. Perhaps that is what the Great Beast wanted. I will climb to the surface as quickly as possible and try to gather support. You will have to follow on the paths as soon as you can."_ Freyyr said, the hope clear in his voice and aura. Revan fought the urge to vomit.  
Instead, she nodded simply, and Freyyr immediately began climbing the nearest tree. She had to get away from the hope that remained in the environment. This part of the Shadowlands suddenly held no more appeal to her.

The group returned to the injured Wookiee, who seemed to be recovering strength well.

"_You return... have you found them?_" the Wookiee asked, raising his head hopefully, _"Did you kill them all? They were animals in armor, with no honor among them."_

"The Mandalorian hunters are dead. I killed them all." Revan said, dropping the severed head in to the Wookie's feet.

_"Yes... yes I see the trophy helmet from the one that gave orders. Their bodies will not last long in the Shadowlands. I am glad. The taint of them, their cowardice... the forest will consume it all. I hope this gives my hunting brethren peace."_ He said with obvious gratitude.

"I hope it does. Goodbye." Revan said flatly. She had to get away from all the sudden hope around her. It was a hope that good would prevail, not a hope to accomplish personal goals. The Light Side.

_"Wait… I must see to your reward," _the Wookiee said, _"Even though you are an outsider and therefore not to be trusted. I never thought I would be on the same side as an outsider. It is a strange feeling. You have acted as a fellow Wookiee would have. Here, take this. It is the symbol of my hunting clan. You served them, so you deserve it,_" he gave her a Wookiee blade, with several runes on it. It seemed to be quite old, but functional and well crafted. This weapon wouldn't be thrown away anytime soon.

"_Thank you." _Revan said in Shyriiwook. The Wookiee gave her one more surprised glance, but smiled and departed.

X X X

The return journey was rather uneventful. Jolee only stopped in his hut to gather a few things that could be missed and they immediately set out to find the Wookiee that should raise the basket elevator out of the Shadowlands.

"_You! Alexa Denali!_" The aforementioned Wookiee snarled when they approached the elevator. Anger was spreading from him and two other Wookiees appeared behind him. Apparently, news traveled quickly around Kashyyyk. _"Our spies say the mad-claw you were sent to kill is on his way to Rwookrrorro right now! You should have followed the will of Chuundar! Now you will face his wrath!"_

Poison grenades flied from three directions. Jolee caught them in mid air and sent them flying back at the Wookiees. Revan threw a Force Wave at them, sending them off-balance. And Juhani effectively finished them off manually.

Seeing the Wookiees operate the basket, it wasn't much of a problem raising it by themselves. Another Wookiee – one who they had met previously – greeted them far better.

"_Well, it seems you are more than I thought."_ He was referring to the rude greeting they received when the three women were heading to the basket. He seemed quite resentful towards Chuundar. _"Freyyr has come back, and told me of what you did for him. My fellow hunters split on what should be done. Some were loyal to Chuundar alone… we had to fight. Freyyr went to the throne room to challenge Chuundar. I will take you to him now."_

"Lead on. We should hurry." Revan urged. The Wookiee nodded.

"_Yes, there is much about to be decided. Only one can lead us. _Must_ lead us. Come."_

X X X

"_Oh, that's just great! Everyone is here now! It's a reunion!"_ Chuundar growled when Revan made her trademark dramatic entrance into the Chieftain's hall. The others scurried in behind her. The sight there was similar to the last time they visited the village – several Wookiees and Chuundar, now plus Zaalbar and Freyyr, in the wooden hall.

_"Yes, son. By the blade of Bacca's sword, I've come to end your treachery! No more will you sell your own people!"_ Freyyr replied, perfectly calm, holding the blade for Chuundar to see. Like a Jedi… almost. He really was a leader, and Revan was beginning to respect him. As a chieftain of the Wookiees, of course. Nothing less… but under no circumstances anything more.

Chuundar stared at the blade for a moment, but regained his posture. _"You have Bacca's blade? So what!"_ he demanded, _"I have the hilt, held by each true Chieftain in recent memory! Even you claimed it was all-important! We both have our ancient trinkets, so who will the people follow now? You? You are old and weak!"_

_  
"Shut up! Both of you! This ends today! I... I will not see Rwookrrorro suffer any more!"_ Zaalbar roared.

"All right! Way to go Big Z!!" Mission cheered, but hid behind Juhani when Chuundar silenced her with a venomous glare.

Zaalbar looked at Revan, _"I... I don't know what to do, Alexa. Chuundar has been telling me things... he makes sense... I think. I don't know."_

"Do you have to fight? Talk it through!" Revan suggested. If they fight, one of Zaalbar's relatives would die. She wanted it to be Chuundar. But reuniting the entire family peacefully would mean that Zaalbar would be even more indebted to her.And the Jedi would finally have to stop lecturing her about her coolness.

"_Could we work together? It would be difficult…" _Zaalbar noted quietly.

"Convince them! Avoid this needless slaughter!" Revan crowed immediately. It seemed hopeful.

Zaalbar roared out loud, silencing both arguing Wookiees, _"Then so be it! The fighting stops here! I will not have our world destroyed beneath you two!_"

_"Perhaps there is hope. What say you, Chuundar?" _Freyyr said hopefully.

Chuundar snorted, _"What do I say? I still have Czerka support. I say you will die! Attack!"_ Not so hopeful anymore.

The Czerka guards in the room attacked immediately. Chuundar's Wookiees did too. Mission powered up her blasters and began blasting the nearest Czerka guard. Juhani and Jolee bolted to both sides to hold the other Wookiees. Freyyr and Zaalbar began dueling Chuundar, who drew a double-blade… and held his ground very well. Revan kicked away the Czerka guard moronic enough to attack her, wringing his neck with the heel of her boot. She then grabbed the wrist of another one, pinning him to the wall with a grip no weaker than durasteel.

The punch into his face broke his nose and the blood rushing into his eyes effectively stopped him from fighting anymore. Mission shrieked slightly as a blaster shot hit her leg, stunning her. But Jolee stunned the Czerka with the Force before he had a chance to finish her off.

Chuundar roared, kicking away Zaalbar and cutting Freyyr. He immediately launched at Revan, who stood with her back to him. She didn't even turn around as her lightsaber flied into her hand and with a twirl of the hilt, the blade stabbed back, piercing Chuundar's flesh. The Wookiee grabbed Revan's shoulder so he wouldn't overbalance, but the pain as the purple beam disappeared back into its hilt was too much. He felt dizzy and with a pained growl, he lost balance, falling on the blinded Czerka nearby. Blood appeared on his black fur and his claws left deep gashes on the screaming Czerka's body as he struggled to keep standing. And he was dead.

Zaalbar helped Freyyr stand up,_ "We have done it... I am saddened that it had to come to this, but I couldn't let it continue."_ Freyyr said, as quietly as he could, gazing at Chuundar's bloodstained corpse, _"Zaalbar, my son. I am truly sorry. You have suffered a great shame. I was blind. I have no excuse."_ he told his remaining son.

_"I can forgive, father. I have learned a lot over the years."_ Zaalbar replied, _"Returning home has lifted a great weight from my mind... but it has been painful as well."_

_"You have a place by my side, Zaalbar. I would be honored if you would take it."_ Freyyr reminded him.

_"I... I can't. Not yet."_ Zaalbar said, shaking his head, _"I'm just getting used to being free... and not just from the slavers. And I have a life-debt. Now that my life is truly my own again, honoring that agreement is all the more important."_ He said, smiling slightly at Revan, who was watching with idle interest.

_"Listen to my son! His insight humbles me."_ Freyyr said proudly, _"Take that good judgment with you and all the planets will come to revere Wookiee wisdom."_

"So it's time to put your battle plans to motion. Czerka will find out soon." Jolee noted.

_"We will fight them."_ Freyyr declared, _"It will be difficult, but I swear they won't take another one of my people without bloodshed. I'll send quick-climbers to other villages and try to rally a defense. We must guard against this ever happening again. You will be the last outsider welcome here for a very long time. That is a change for the better, I think."_ He paused.  
_"Before you go, Alexa Denali, I must see to your reward. You have done us a great service. Kashyyyk will remember you well past your lifetime. Because of you, I am reinstated as Chieftain. We will return to the old ways, when honor and trust of kin ruled above all else. I'm not sure there is a reward that accurately reflects the value of what you have done. Our world is changed because of you."_

_"I have a request, father."_ Zaalbar said cautiously, _"I have thought about it a great deal. I would like Bacca's Sword."_

Revan glanced from Zaalbar to Freyyr. The elder Wookiee was actually right – nothing he could give her would be a fitting reward. But he already gave her the greatest reward, without even noticing it – the debt of an entire world. Theoretically, she conquered a planet without an army. And Zaalbar had a right, as a future chieftain, to gain the symbol of his people.

_"Well... That is quite a request."_ Freyyr said, _"I am tempted to say no but... perhaps I should consider it an investment. Zaalbar, do you understand what this will mean? It is the legacy of our people, held by chieftains... and future chieftains."_

_"I understand. I want this, father. I'll bring it back one day."_ Zaalbar promised, smiling.

_"I have no doubt. Let the two halves of the blade be made one."_ Freyyr took the hilt stashed on the wall between ceremonial markings and the blade. They fit together perfectly, with an audible click. A faint hum… and the vibroblade activated, _"My son shall hold Bacca's Sword."_ he handed the sword to Zaalbar, who bowed his head as he accepted it.

Juhani smiled, most distantly. Mission and Jolee were grinning maniacally. And as they left the Chieftain's Hall, Revan could sense a faint smile creeping to her lips as well. It must have been a side effect of all the happiness around her. Or maybe it was just the fact she now secured the loyalty of a few people.


	28. Chapter 23: Phoenix

**Author's notes:** Okay, here's the facts: Kashyyyk is now officially a wrap – this is the last chapter, all quests are finished (plus a few extra things) and as it was before, another intermezzo is soon to come. That intermezzo is the Mandalorian war. And that is a really long chapter. So, I was thinking of breaking Manaan´s monotony with a little action – I'd split the giant chapter into two, adding the second part in the middle of Manaan. How does that sound? Remember – the longer the chapter, the longer the wait for it. This is being posted so soon only because I wrote the draft a long, long time ago… and you guys sent quite a lot of reviews, so I decided to reward the loyal readers of my story with a quick update. Don't disappoint me, though. It would be… unacceptable. (eerie Sithy theme, Arachne's eyes glow golden for a moment)

**Misty Glow** – I just hope I won't spoil the game for you. Oh wait… I already have! You know who your PC is! (grimaces) Whoops. Sorry about that. Still, thanks for reading and certainly finish the game – it's awesome! The best game I ever played, actually.

**MilenaSkywalker** – there's a Muppet song where they sing: "Mana mana mana… tutu rururu…. Mana mana… tutu rutu…" (--) and so on. I think you can guess what the next planet will be. ;-)

**Brynn** – (sighs) I really have to check my spelling better next time… but glad you're enjoying it, anyway.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – the flashback was added there late, actually. But I certainly don't regret it – writing Darth Revan and soon-to-be Darth Malak is tricky, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Read on.

X X X

**Chapter 23 – Phoenix**

X X X X

Before they left the village, Juhani was most insistent to bring the bolt casting they found next with the Wookiee corpse in the Shadowlands to the Holder of Laws. The Wookiee greeted them as they entered his home – a simple wooden cottage, just like the other houses on Kashyyyk.

"Hello, outsider. I heard of your arrival. I trust you won't cause trouble in our village? We don't want bloodshed." He said, quite warmly.

"I found this on Rorworr´s corpse." Juhani said, handing him the bolt casting. The Holder of Laws examined it carefully and his eyes widened.

"_Oh my… that is… very distressing. It definitely seems to suggest that Jaarak helped in Rorworr´s death. I… I can't ignore this. Wait here, outsider. I_ _must address this. I will have Jaarak brought here… And I hope he can explain this… I really do."_

Two other Wookiees were summoned from their homes in less than five minutes. Obviously, justice on Kashyyyk was quick.

"Jaarak… you know why you have been summoned here. As Holder of Laws, I ask you to explain. " The Holder of Laws demanded.

Jaarak shook his head, _"I won't answer. I can't. Worrroznor, must Woorwill be here?"_

_  
"Woorwill has a bond with Rorworr."_ Worroznor explained, "_He it the closest to family that can be found. He is entitled to be here. Jaarak, please speak. If you are guilty, it means death. This outsider will be given your possessions. Do you want that?"_

"_I killed Rorworr. I will accept whatever punishment is given. It's better if only my honor is tainted."_ Jaarak said flatly. The young Wookiee – Woorwill – was stunned.

"_You did do it? Why? Roworr was good and honorable! Why did you kill him?"_ he demanded.

Jaarak bowed his head sadly, unable to look at Woorwill anymore. _"You only need to know that I did. The reason is unimportant. Woorwill… I'm sorry."_

"Jaarak, I will not let you do this." Juhani interrupted after Revan's translation, "Rorworr was dealing with slavers."

"_What? What are you talking about? Liar!"_ Woorwill snarled at her.

"Be careful what you do here, kid." Jolee warned Juhani, "You don't know these people like I do."

"He should be punished – he shed his honor when he killed a kinsman. Evidence or no, take away their hero and see what happens. Besides, we get paid. It's a win-win solution." Revan noted, earning glares from Mission and Juhani.

_"Please… don't tell them anything."_ Jaarak begged, _"Rorworr was admired… they need to believe in him. I'm old. I'm unimportant. Let Woorwill and the others have their hero."_

"_Explain yourself, outsider."_ Worroznor said, "_If you have information that will affect this trial, I must know it."_

"Don't listen to these outsider lies… please." Jaarak weakly objected. 

"Rorworr dealt with slavers. This datapad we found on his corpse proves it." Juhani said, handing the datapad to Woorwill, who snatched it. But then, he appeared stunned.

"_But… no! No! It can't be! Jaarak?" _he desperately asked, turning to the old Wookiee, who still didn't look up.

"_I'm sorry Woorwill. I didn't want you to know. So much is against us… you need someone to look up to. I couldn't let him betray you… betray everyone. Outsiders are enough of a threat by themselves; we don't need traitors of our own."_ Jaarak explained, finally looking at Woorwill.

Zaalbar sighed, _"See how this Wookiee truly understands honor? Do you see how important we consider these things, Juhani?" _he asked the Cathar.

"My people believe in defending their family." Juhani noted calmly.

"_Well… as Holder of Laws, I declare Jaarak innocent. I… will see to your release."_ Worroznor turned to Juhani._ "Well, I must say that you are the first outsider I have been glad to know. You have surprised me. Perhaps some of you are capable of honor after all. You are deserving your reward – a third of Rorworr's belongings."_ He noted, giving her a hefty amount of credits.

Juhani smiled. "I thank you. Goodbye and May the Force Be With You."

"Goodbye. Bacca guide you."

X X X

"That's your ship?" Jolee asked once they reached the Hawk, making their way past the still-intact Czerka outpost. Well, at least from the outside. Screams were heard from the inside. Of course, they ignored them.

"Yeah, why?"

"One would think that the Council couldn't afford to supply you with a diplomatic vessel." He said, sniggering. A mischievous smile crossed Revan´s face.

"We… acquired it on Taris. It was bombed, if you haven't heard, so we had to steal it from the local crime lord to get off the planet alive. And it was supposed to be a diplomatic mission to the Outer Rim…well, we didn't ask for a Sith attack, you know. Anyway, welcome aboard the Ebon Hawk, Jolee." Revan said once they passed the last Wookiee guards nearby. The common room was empty, but after a few seconds, an all-too-familiar voice sounded from the female quarters direction.

"Well, it's about time you showed up! I was starting to get worried that…" Bastila froze in her tracks when she noticed that the others brought someone else with them. In order to break the silence, Revan spoke up.

"Um – this is Bastila Shan, the other Jedi assigned to this task. Bastila, this is Jolee Bindo, he'll be joining us for this mission." Bastila would probably have frowned, but she decided to be polite this time.

"Pleased to meet you." Then, she seemed to notice something. "I can feel the power of the Force within you. Are you a Jedi?" she asked.

"Nope, not anymore. I follow the Jedi way and use the Force, but I'm no longer a member of the Order." Jolee said, making a face. Mission sniggered. Bastila shot her a dirty look, but then spared a glance at Revan.

"Very well then. You certainly came at the right time – we still have one bunk free and we need all the help we can get. Since you've already met most of our little group, I feel it would be appropriate if you would meet the rest."

"I'll go fetch T3 and HK-47." Mission piped up and then ran off. Revan looked up to see Jolee sniggering at Mission's eagerness.

"Juhani, would you be so kind as to search the ship for Canderous and Carth, if they haven't killed each other by now, that is?" Bastila asked the Cathar. Juhani nodded and also disappeared in the corridors.

Jolee raised an eyebrow. "Killed each other?"

"A Mandalorian merc and a Republic soldier on the same ship? What are you expecting?" Revan pointed out. Bastila smiled, although she tried not to.

"This sounds like an interesting ride." Jolee muttered.

Mission ran back into the common room, the droids following her closely. "Alright Jolee, so, this little guy is T3-M4, our astromech droid." She said, crouching near the smaller unit. "And this is HK-47."

The combat droid´s blazing red eyes watched Jolee closely. "Query: Master, did you bring this meatbag for our aid or for termination? I do hope it is the second one."

"Where'd you get that droid?" Jolee asked Revan.

"Tatooine." She briefly answered. "And no, HK, Jolee is one of the meatbags you are NOT permitted to terminate under any circumstances... unless you receive a direct order from me." Revan added.

"Statement: Oh, how very sad, Master." the droid said in an almost heartbroken tone.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that on Korriban, you'll find plenty of other possible candidates."

"Query: Does that mean that I get to go with you, Master?" Revan nodded. "Observation: Excellent, Master."

Juhani made her entrance, bringing both soldiers to the common room. Revan stepped forth in order to give the final introduction.

"Good, now everyone's here. So, for those who weren't here, this is Jolee Bindo. Looks like we've found a new ally where we expected it the least. Okay and these two over here are Canderous Ordo," she said, introducing the Mandalorian, who merely nodded curtly. "And Carth Onasi." Carth shook hands with Jolee. "That's everyone, then."

"Alexa, I would like to speak with you." Bastila interrupted. Revan nodded, but Carth spotted the torn sleeve of her robe. With a quick step towards her, he grasped her arm – shredded fabric and dried blood. The sight almost made him wince.

"What happened, Alexa?"

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Revan noted blithely.

"Doesn't seem like just a scratch."

"Leave her, Republic boy. A bit of kolto and she'll be fine. She's handled worse." Canderous said, giving Revan a calculating look. Revan glanced at him, suspicious of that little comment.

"Nice try, kid. You almost made me forget that I promised I'd have a look at it." Jolee added. When she was about to object, he raised his arms to silence her. "I don't want to hear any more excuses or any other resentment, girl! I'm gonna clean that wound if I'm gonna have to drag you to the medical room screaming and kicking!"

Revan´s eyes narrowed. The old coot knew well she couldn't fight back… not if she didn't want to risk having the crew against her.

"Query: Shall I dispose of the meatbag, Master?" HK piped up.

"Not yet, HK." The angry reply came. "Well, now that introductions are over, I want to get some sleep."

"Set course for Manaan. We leave in two hours." Bastila ordered Carth, who nodded. He spared one more glance at Revan's injured arm, then turned and left for the cockpit.

The crew returned to its posts at the ship. Unwillingly, Revan led Jolee to the medical room.

X X X

"It's nothing."

"Don't be so stubborn, girl, and let me look at that wound!" Jolee grabbed Revan´s wrist and took off the glove. There was a deep scratch there – the Great Beast certainly made its mark. Thankfully, the medpacks and Force Heal applied on the wound worked. Any trace of a scar had disappeared.

"Old man?" Revan asked while he was attempting to see whether her hand is all right now.

"Got something on your mind, do you?" Jolee asked, still examining the wound.

"Why did you decide to come with me?"

"Your young Twi´lek friend put it best – how many kilometer high trees can you see before you've had enough? Besides, I wanted to see where your path leads."

"I find it hard to believe that you left the Wookiees just for some kind of adventure. You looked pretty happy there to me."

"Try living in an environment like that with tachs smashing down your door and you tell me how you feel! I was just happy to have visitors, that's all."

"Didn't the Wookiees ever visit you?"

"Well, not really. I'm the crazy old man in the creepy woods, remember? And Czerka isn't what you could call welcome visitors. Otherwise, not many talking creatures to see down there. I just wanted to get back into space. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I guess not."

"There, see? That wasn't so hard. Nice of you to agree for once." Jolee said happily.

"Another utopia came true. So, what interest do you have in my future?"

"Interest?" he arched and eyebrow, "I would rather call it idle curiosity, given the situation. Your destiny will arrive on its own account, so I wouldn't worry about it much. Although…your destiny is quite unclear. In fact, everything about you is odd. Everything about you seems to be slightly off, as if my eyes were deceiving me. Something…something is very dark about you. Bah! I bet you have enough nosy Jedi offering you one option after another! You don't need another mentor…and I'm not offering to be one. Besides, you remind me a bit of Nomi, heh, and that can't be all bad."

"Nomi? You mean Nomi Sunrider?"

Jolee nodded, "Exactly. She came late to the Force and became one of the greatest Jedi ever. Oh, fine, fine lass. Whether you'll follow the same path remains to be seen."

"I'm far from a Jedi, old man – surely you're not senile enough to forget that?"

"I never forgot that! Did I suggest you're a Jedi? Strange tricks memory plays on you when you get older…" Jolee muttered, "Tell you what – one of the reasons I joined you is that this little escapade reminds me a bit of my own adventures. Ah, those were exciting times. Or at least it would if you wouldn't waste time talking. What's keeping you? You're too young to be so talkative! Shoo! Shoo!"

Revan raised an eyebrow, but did as the old man said and walked away, heading to the bunk to get some well deserved sleep. Jolee watched her as she disappeared in the corridors. This would be an interesting road trip.

X X X

"Access complete: I have accessed information on my owner prior to the senator, Master. Most… unexpected." HK said when Revan finished her new work on the droid. There was some damaged wiring that needed to be replaced, but fortunately, none of the more delicate components were damaged. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"What now?"

"Answer: It appears that previous to my ownership by the senator, I was the property of one Bochaba the Hutt on the planet Sleheyron."

"And what gruesome fate awaited him?" Revan asked with a dark smirk.

"Objection: That is unfair, Master." HK whined. "While Bochaba may have died gruesomely, I most certainly had nothing to do with it. Well…­ very little." it amended after a second. Revan´s smirk broadened. "Hmm. My memories tell me that, for a time, Bochaba was one of the most feared gangsters on Sleheyron. I helped him with his reputation greatly.

Over a span of one year, I terminated a grand total of 322 sentient meatbags. These contracts made Bochaba very wealthy."

"Nice, HK. I'm proud of you."

"Gratitude: Thank you, Master," the droid beamed at her. The Master never gave out praise lightly. "Statement: it was unfortunate, but inevitable that eventually Bochaba would overstep his bounds. I had just cleared two Hutt households when the Exchange retaliated.  
Statement: I was not even present when my old master was assassinated. I did not appreciate the artistry behind his demise upon my return, however."

"What happened?"

"Answer: Allow me to say that I have little doubt that residents of that sector were fishing pieces of Bochaba from their soup for weeks afterward." Revan burst out laughing at that. HK was always one for imaginative descriptions. "At any rate, I quickly shut down upon my master's death. The rival Hutt claimed me along with my master's other possessions.

Observation: If that Hutt had only known my true function, he surely would have sold me to a senator he bribed regularly."

"Any other memories?"

"Answer: negative, Master. There is still more memory that can be restored, however, if you wish to try. As well, I believe I can restore several programs the Hutt installed to improve my performance." A sound of gears whirling, "Yesss… they are now active. Contemplate: I wonder how many more dead masters I might have out there. A droid can live for a long time, you know."

"Eager to find who owned you since you were lost, aren't you?" Revan asked, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Query: Wouldn't you be, Master? Here I am, surrounded by all these meatbags and all I desire is true perfection. Surely there are more droids like me out there, or is that too much to hope?" HK asked philosophically.

"You're unique HK. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I would kill anyone who would try to copy you."

"Observation: Thank you, Master. Statement: I had completed an assassination in Mandalorian space… the one you sent me on. My motor function had been damaged, and I was unable to return to your base on Dubrillion, as you programmed me to do. A Mandalorian soldier claimed me as ´booty´, I believe. He repaired me… poorly, I might add… and proceeded to use my assassination protocol to raise his rank."

"It appears no one could resist using that protocol." Revan chuckled.

"Statement: Neither could you, Master, if I remember correctly."

"I created you, you bucket of bolts." Revan snapped coldly. "The protocol is there on purpose. Be grateful I restored it."

"Statement: Umm… if you say so, Master." HK innocently said. Revan´s changes of mood were legendary. "At any rate, it seems that my Mandalorian owner finally decided to send me against Mandalore himself. My poorest performance, sadly. I was captured by this Mandalore during the attempt. He was able to reverse my programming and send me against my own master. It was quite distressing. There was little I could do. Needless to say, I dispatched the Mandalorian soldier efficiently. Once I deactivated, I believe I eventually ended on the black market and was sold to the Hutt on Sleheyron." HK sighed. "My darkest day."

Revan sniggered, "You're just a traveling piece of bad luck, aren't you?"

"Objection: That is so unfair, Master! Have I not brought you a great deal of satisfaction?" HK-47 asked idly.

"You don't want to hear the answer to that."

"Statement: You are a very harsh master, Master. I like you."

Revan smirked, "So you killed that master directly."

"Statement: So I did. I am not very proud of that, Master. The soldier seemed very startled, I must say. There are a few Mandalorian implants that I can activate now, however."

"At least you're back, HK."

"Observation: Indeed. I do hope we will engage in combat together soon, Master."

X X X

"I was checking out supplies in the cargo hold something's not right." Zaalbar approached Revan later that evening, after his usual massacre of the food supply. At least, that's what she thought.

"Not right? What do you mean?" Revan asked warily. The Wookiee might pig out all the time, but he never denied it. This seemed strange. Just as Zaalbar was about to say something…

"Hey, look at this!" Canderous came into the room, dragging a small blonde girl into the room by the hand. She seemed terrified and was obviously crying. That could be either because of the fact she was caught red handed… or the fact the Mandalorian´s grip was probably crushing her arm easily.

"Ahhh! Na abds! Na abds! Me hoot bad liaz!! Awnts!" the girl shrieked.

Revan raised an eyebrow at that. "I can understand Mandalorian, but that translates into pure gibberish."

"Mandalorey!" the girl shrieked again, edging away from Canderous when he finally let her go, practically throwing her to Revan´s feet, "Mandalorey is na gon-disen! Mandalorey abds!"

"I think she doesn't like you, Canderous." Revan noted, seeing the girl's panic.

"I've noticed." Canderous retorted dryly.

"So where'd you find the little intruder?".

"She was stealing food in the cargo hold. Pretty sneaky kid, too. Almost could rival the Twi'lek. I don't even know when she got on board and how long she's been there. At least we know it wasn't the Wookiee – I didn't really believe him when he denied stealing the food." Fortunately Zaalbar was gone by the time Canderous said that. Revan didn't even notice him leaving – he probably went to talk with Mission about the whole incident.

"Sasha na esowon in bristag. Bristag me leafsa." The girl noted warily.

"I'd say her name is Sasha. Right?" The girl seemed puzzled. Revan sighed and pointed to the girl. "Sasha."

The girl finally nodded. "Waaba soosa Sasha." She said with a smile.

"Good, that's settled. Now, what to do with her?"

"I say dump her on the planet." Canderous suggested.

"First, I want to know what she's doing on my ship. She could be Tarisian…"

"Bristag me laesfa." The girl said.

"Okay, so first – what is "bristag"?" Revan asked. The girl pointed at things around her, then waved a hand out and made a "swoosh". "Smart kid. Nice non-verbal communication. Okay, "bristag" is starship, right?" The girl nodded.

"Me laesfa. Me stin-quiw in laesfa." Sasha said, gesturing around her.

"The starship… I think she means home. So, she's hiding here. Ah ha."

The girl clapped her hands, laughing slightly, then pointed at Revan. "Yooba gon-disen."

"Um… yes? What about me?"

Sasha smiled and patted her chest, "Gon-disen! Me!"

"It's… something you like…"

"Yooba gon-disen!"

"Well she certainly likes you, Alexa." Canderous said gruffly.

"I think so. Too bad."

"Yooba na abds?" Sasha asked.

""Na abds"… you said that she we first found you."

Sasha slapped her leg, "Abds! Me abds!"

"I think "na" is a negative and "abds" is "hit" or "hurt." Me na abds Sasha." Sasha hesitated, but then smiled, "Oh, don't start cheering just yet, kid. I may not hit you, but just because smacking an urchin is beneath me. I'm not your new best friend or your babysitter. So if you know what's good for you, kindly remove yourself from my ship." Revan said coldly. "I have enough children to look after already and you are useless compared to them."

"Ahhh! Na abds! Na abds!!" Sasha shrieked at the sight of a flash of gold in Revan's eyes. "Na abds! Me hoot bad liaz!! Awnts!!!"

"Off my ship!" Revan snapped at her.

"Ahh!! Me na awnts palkie bristag!! Bad liaz!!"

"I don't care. Off you go."

Sasha began sobbing, "Me awnts na palkie. Me bad liaz."

"Suck it up, sister. Fins someone who cares." Revan noted, her arms folded.

"Me… me palkie. Is na gon-disen." And she ran to the loading ramp, scurrying off the Hawk.

Canderous didn't even bat an eyelash. "Looks like she changed her option on you."

"Just another mouth to feed. We've got enough problems without a kid stealing our food. If you find any other unwanted guest, feel free to do the same - throw them out of the ship."

"My pleasure."

X X X

After several hours of explaining what happened in the Shadowlands, planning their supplies and Jolee getting to know the rest of the crew Revan decided she had quite enough.

She now stood near the platform where the Hawk was landed, gazing at the stars. How long has it been since she had looked at them for the last time? A year? Two? No… it had been longer.

Her pride refused to let her admit it was one of the things she missed.

They reminded her too much of the time… no. No, she wouldn't think about that. Wrestling with her feelings for years was enough. This would only deepen old wounds.

Her path was to be alone. A dark road filled with shadows. She had chosen it long ago. Yet somehow, the beings that now traveled with her crossed it. And most of them had an aura of Light. Why did they follow them from wherever she found them? She knew all too well she couldn't afford to grow close to them – eventually, they would have to choose between allegiance to her or death. There was no in-between. Yet they had to believe she was their friend­… for the time being. She didn't fail to notice how they've come to depend on her, even if they didn't say it.

The Jedi were the hardest to convince and were giving in slowly. The fact that Juhani idolized her so much could be a major advantage. And the Cathar had an inner rage that none of her species could push away. She had to somehow decipher the old coot, who was being semi-enigmatic. And the brat, Bastila, was now in her debt. She really couldn't wish for a better candidate for the post of her apprentice – she wanted to kill the brat just to shut her up so many times. It would be amusing to turn her into a Sith.

The others were nothing. They had ability, but nothing irreplaceable, except maybe for the Mandalorian, who seemed to be a strong follower of their code. He knew that by slaying Mandalore, she became his successor… and therefore he was to follow her, no matter what.

The one thing that bothered her was the bond she shared with Bastila. There was no way to block the brat out without her noticing. And Force-bonds weren't easily broken, just about as easily as turning Vrook into a Sith.

Revan shook her head to wave those thoughts off, her gaze moving to the Wookiee rebels. It was fun to see Czerka being kicked off the planet. Sure, she was the one who forged an allegiance with them, but that didn't mean she had to approve slavery. No one had told her about this operation when she was Sith Lord and she had to punish disobedience.

"Enjoying the show?" Revan jumped ever so slightly. She hadn't noticed him arrive – she was too busy watching the Wookiees. But she nodded, without turning around.

"In a way. They are good fighters."

Canderous snorted. "Hah. One small outpost. That's nothing compared to our war with the Republic."

Revan's gaze didn't mover from the now abandoned infocenter, which was currently being effectively cleansed of the Czerka. "Still, it is amusing to watch."

"Bet Princess would love to hear that."

"She's still sulking on the Hawk. What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her."

The Mandalorian was now standing beside her, wearing heavy armor suspiciously similar to the one in Eli's shop. "So what's the next part of your plan?" he asked.

"Manaan, unfortunately. On the bright side, Korriban comes right after that. Care to stick around?"

"Why not? You seem to know where to find a good opponent…"

"Translation: You're a trouble magnet, Denali."

"… and kick their tails." He finished. Then, after a moment's hesitation, _"Revan."_ He added in Mandalorian.

She could sense he was expecting a response, any response, to the name. A confirmation that he was right and saw through all the deception. Or an outrage, though he knew she was never one for violent outbursts. Cold and distant she was, but never overly violent. And with each day, more and more of it made sense, the cool logic, snide Jedi comments and finally, the unique battle stance he recognized on Tatooine. The stance which he saw only once before and admired the warrior ever since.

"Thank you." she quietly said after a few minutes, as if the name had never reached her ears. Surprise and admiration appeared in his otherwise dark aura.

"So it truly is you, then. My people always thought you were a man."

"You can't assassinate someone whose face you don't know. And in the end, it worked out, didn't it?"

He nodded, "Who knows this?"

"The Jedi Princess, Jolee and the Council. And HK-47. You're the first one to figure it out by themselves, though. Congratulations."

"I've seen you fight before – on Malachor. Otherwise I wouldn't have noticed the similarity."

"You saw me duel Mandalore?" Revan asked with idle curiosity.

"Hah. I asked you for orders once he was dead."

Revan blinked. She did remember one of the generals giving her the mask that became far more famous than her face for more than one reason. Upon that memory, she nodded. "I remember now."

"I take it you don't intend to tell anyone else?"

Revan shook her head, "Not yet. You've probably figured out why I'm helping the Jedi."

"It's a long shot, but well planned. Then again, you were always a genius on the field. It's really hard to believe you're alive… but the proof is indisputable." Canderous noted.

"I will need help once this is over." The offer was clear.

"You're the only one in the galaxy who could best us. And, by rights, you're Mandalore. How can you even ask if I'll follow you? I'm your man until the end, no matter how this plays out." Canderous vowed.

Revan nodded slowly, turning to the Czerka outpost once more. "I believe you… and though it surprises me to say this, but I trust you. Do not disappoint me, Canderous."

"I won't."

The Wookiees they've been watching had left the Czerka center, so the pair decided to loot it while they had the chance. And in a silent agreement, they drew their weapons to finish any unfinished work of the Wookiees.

X X X

The news of Calo Nord´s death traveled quickly. His failure was certainly not to Saul Karath´s liking. As Darth Malak appeared on the bridge, the Admiral's expression of horror was clearly visible. He fell to his knees before the Dark Lord.

"Calo Nord is dead, Lord Malak. He has failed in his mission… forgive me." Saul closed his eyes, knowing what kind of punishment he would be granted. He was ready for it… hopefully.

"The penalty for failure is death, Admiral Karath." Malak coldly snapped. "But the failure was Calo´s, not yours. You may rise." He knew no mercy – but he knew rationality. The lesson was learned, and violent outbursts wouldn't really help him right now. The trouble with looking for a new Admiral was really a luxury he couldn't afford right now.

Saul blinked, but gratefully stood up. This was uncommon for the Dark Lord… and he thought that suggesting something would redeem himself in Malak´s eyes.

"Shall I hire another bounty hunter, Lord Malak?"

But what bounty hunter could survive a battle against a Sith Lord?

"No." Malak was obviously thinking the same. "A mere bounty hunter cannot stand against her. A mere Dark Jedi cannot stand against her. I shall not make the same mistake again."

"But… if that woman really is who we believe she is… how can we stop her?" Karath asked. If the woman indeed returned from the death, they were in great danger. The only fortunate thing was that they knew her way of leading (and fighting) a battle.

"I shall test her one more time." Malak noted calmly, "My apprentice, Darth Bandon, shall test our theory."

The door opened itself, revealing a Sith standing there. He was obviously of high rank, because the armor he wore was really exquisite. The man was bald and pale skinned. A double-bladed lightsaber showed that this was Malak´s apprentice, Darth Bandon. As a Sith trooper passed him, Bandon sent him flying through the air and he crashed into a computer console, the explosion killing him and a nearby officer.

Bandon slowly walked to his Master and the Admiral.

"Find Bastila and bring her to me. Alive, if possible." Malak simply ordered, ignoring the damage and the deaths of several soldiers. There was no emotion behind the order, except for slight interest perhaps. This would be an interesting test – he almost regretted he wouldn't be able to watch the show.

Bandon bowed slightly, "As you command, Master." And he left the bridge, watched by the Admiral, who knew the apprentice had just been sent to his death simply to prove an unconfirmed theory.


	29. Intermezzo V: Burning

**Author's notes:** And so the Mandalorian Wars begin. I was actually waiting for the Chronicles on the official KotOR II site to come out, just to add some canon SW into the fic. So, here's the first part of the intermezzo – the next will be released soon, after a few Manaan chapters. By the way, making Manaan interesting is really hard. Also, I couldn't choose between several song lyrics from Nightwish, so I decided to hell with it, I'm using all of them! They're a great band, be sure to listen to them, it's very inspiring.

See if you can find the names of two Egyptian gods here – one should be easy enough.

**MilenaSkywalker** – I feel your pain. But don't worry, Korriban will come. Well, I'll be making a KotOR II fic once I finish KotOR II… so I suppose this fic will be finished by February, then there will be a two week pause so I can have my wave of euphoria about KotOR II and then I'll write the next part.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – Hey, he's rumored to be Mandalore in KotOR II! And based on the fact that John Cygan (the voice actor who does Canderous in KotOR I) _is_ named on the voice cast list for TSL as the voice of Mandalore, I think he should also have brains.

X X X

Intermezzo V - Burning

Part One 

X X X X

"Honorable representatives of the Senate. My name is Revan, a Jedi Knight. Perhaps you believe that the Council has sent me? That is a nice idea, so I regret to disappoint you. No, the Council still refuses to help you in the Mandalorian war. I came by my own will, not to represent the Council, but the other Jedi. Many of us are, too, displeased with the Masters´ decision to remain passive. For months have we called for action – but it's time to take destiny into our own hands.

You could say we lack wisdom and experience. Most of us are young, true, but we are also willful and determined. And we are Jedi, with all that comes with it. After all, we aren't going to try to make the Mandalorians surrender diplomatically, are we? You could say that there are few of us. But I can assure you, Senators, that more Jedi will come once they see our success, our victories. And you can't compare Jedi with regular soldiers, can you now? Maybe you ask yourselves, why are we helping you when the Council isn't? The answer is in the core of out teachings – Jedi are to be detached from emotions. We cannot grieve, pity or love. Yet some of us have embraced the only emotion we are allowed to feel – the one essential to a Jedi. Compassion. That has driven us to disobey our mentors. Their own teachings. So what can they say is wrong about our actions? Nothing. We are as the Jedi were meant to be. We see the Republic suffering… and until peace is restored, we want to put away the ancient codes, committees and persuasion and finally raise our swords under the banner of the Republic."

_Jedi Revan, speech to the Galactic Senate on Coruscant_

X X X

An angel's face smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
beside the cross on your grave  
and those forever burning candles

Needed elsewhere  
to remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
the angels fall first

Nightwish, Angels Fall First

X X X X

The Lower City of Taris was an unfriendly looking place. But the streets were mostly clear today. That was certainly unusual – there was no reason why the citizens would prefer to stay home when they could freely walk the streets without being endangered much. Sure, the Black Vulkars were scum, but it wasn't that bad – he Beks still had the upper hand. A cloaked figure stood with a Rodian informant, trying to convince him to cooperate.

"Look Reeda, we both know something important to the other. I know where your friend is being kept and you know where the slaving operation headquarters are. We can both get what we want."

The alien seemed hesitant. "_Perhaps, but how can Reeda trust you? Me don't know you very well – they only said something about an offer. Why you cover your face?"_

The cloaked figure smiled – she knew it would come to this. "Why do you cover those who you betrayed? Your Exchange friends have terminated the rest of your party because of the little private business with the Vulkars. Don't think I don't know about it."

"_Reeda…Reeda did what had to be done. The Exchange double-crossed us – they nearly killed us and we couldn't let them get away with that! But why you care about their operations?"_

_  
_"We have reports of a former ally of the Mandalorians being seen around the Lower City for some time. Anything that concerns the Mandalorians concerns us. And the disappearances of several non-human Lower City citizens were too sudden not to attract our attention – a throughout background search on the Twi´lek revealed that he is very interested in…exotic species. A collector, it seems."

The Rodian slowly nodded, obviously impressed. "_You are good, that must be said – information about that is hard to come across. And your offer is a fine one. The Republic could still have a chance to win with you aiding them – you are tough, human. Very well, then. I will show you the coordinates. But you must act quickly, if you wish to rescue the slaves. The auctions begin today."_

_  
_The human woman pulled down her hood. Her braided strawberry blonde hair was tied around her head in an Alderaanian fashion. She pushed a few buttons on her wrist communicator. _"Master Revan, the informant has agreed," _she quickly said in Mandalorian. The Jedi doubted any sentient nearby would understand it. Besides, it was already agreed.

"Good work, Ariana. We'll be there in a few minutes." Another female voice, somehow more powerful, noted, though in Basic. The transmission was cut off and Ariana nodded to the Rodian.

"_Why you show your face now, human?" _he asked quizzically.

"It's a sign of sincerity. Now lead on – my friends will be following us and then I'll send some of them to escort you to our base. There you will meet your companion."

The slaving operation was one of the newest "escapades" of the Exchange. A quick and sure way to earn money, those who couldn't pay off their debts were captured and mostly killed, but if they were aliens they were sometimes enslaved and sold to the right buyer. Ariana was positively sure that Davik had something to do with this. But he always seemed to keep a clear record, although he was known to be the local crime lord.

After a few minutes of waiting, the Jedi and soldiers promised her by Revan arrived, along with Revan herself, heavily cloaked and a half-mask covering her face. Ariana knew well this personal appearance only for one reason – Revan disliked slavery at the best of times. They quickly proceeded through the Lower City. As the group reached the base of the slavers, Revan quietly thanked the informant and sent him away with an armed escort. The entrance was guarded by several Vulkars.

_Typical. Mercenaries doing the Exchange's dirty work, just in case someone catches them._

She looked at an Ithorian Jedi, who merely nodded. According to plan, he suddenly jumped in front of the guards. Before they had a chance to react, they were paralyzed. Revan merely smiled and waved to the soldiers.

"Good. Time to knock, my friends."

Several Republic soldiers took out some grenades and placed on the locked door. Everyone took cover and a large explosion was heard. Several of the Jedi ran through the now opened door, immediately drawing their sabers.

"Secure the entrance and cover us!" Revan quickly ordered the soldiers.

"A pleasure, sir."

The captain dodged a shot aimed at him and readied his rifle for a sniper shot. As Revan entered, she saw several of the buyers trying to flee. She ducked as a Gammorean tried to strike her down with an axe and swiftly stabbed him. When his fat corpse fell to the ground, she assumed that this was the leader, seeing as he had the keys to the cages with him. The large hall was now a battlefield, but she didn't see anyone who matched the description of the Twi´lek man Xor. There were some dead Twi´leks lying on the floor, but none of them was purple or wearing anything even close to Mandalorian armor or any other symbol of the warriors. The Jedi opened all the cages with the Force, releasing the slaves. But the aliens were too terrified of their saviors to even flee. Revan´s violet blade disappeared and she clipped her weapon back to her belt. The other Jedi followed her example and went to search the estate for suspects and take care of the slaves. Even motion detection goggles didn't help. There was no trace of the man she was looking for.

"Commander!" she heard a female voice call her.

Revan hurried to the human Jedi, putting the visor away. She was sitting next to a cage with a Cathar girl. "We have records about most of the other slaves, but this girl tells me that her parents are probably dead."

"Who…who are you?" an unfamiliar voice said. Revan looked at the young Cathar girl. She did smile, but her mask hid it.

"I'm here to save you. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl seemed no longer afraid when she heard Revan´s kind voice. "I am Juhani. But I have already told this lady that I do not have a family anymore. Please…please do not send me back there…not to them."

Revan knew who she meant – the Exchange was brutal. "We're not going to send you anywhere you don't want to go. You can leave once we make sure that you get some food and rest." she turned to the Jedi, "Thea, you and Dyam take the rescued prisoners to the medical facility. They are now under your care."

Thea nodded as Revan´s communicator flashed to life. "Any news?" she simply asked when she pushed a button on her armband.

"It seems that we captured or killed most of them, but none fits the description of the Twi´lek. Are you certain he was there?"

"Positive. He probably fled as soon as we entered. He couldn't have gotten far. But now he knows we're after him. The man isn't stupid – he won't be wandering in public from now on. At least we cannot be sure whether he's still with the Mandalorians – we know he was crippled in war. Continue the search nonetheless and report back if you find something. I will take someone with me and meet you in an hour, as agreed."

"Affirmative. Malak out."

Revan sighed as she turned off her communicator. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be seeing their Mandalorian friend very soon.

"Maybe you should go to the medical facility with us. You seem tired." the Jedi named Thea suggested.

"No – I'm uninjured and you can handle a few civilians just fine." She then turned to Juhani.

"You are safe now. Farewell, and May the Force Be With You."

Revan walked into the center of the room where a soldier was waiting for her, saluting immediately. "At ease, lieutenant. Search the base for any other slavers and make sure that they are brought to justice. Do a thermal scan of the surroundings for any life forms. Secure the area and report any problems or discoveries to me."

"As you wish, Master Revan." He went away to inform the others of her orders. Revan turned to two alien Jedi that were searching through the wrecked cages and the dead bodies.

"Zach, Gen – you two come with me – the second team is waiting for my arrival. Everyone else will continue the search and report any findings to me." The Duros man and the green Twi´lek woman immediately left the room, closely behind Revan.

Juhani was still staring at the door when the three Jedi left. She didn't manage to see Revan´s face fully, since the hood was veiling it, but she managed to get a glimpse of the sky blue eyes underneath it. Thea smiled and handed her a warm blanket.

"Take this before we can get you some clean clothes."

"Who is she? It was almost as if her feet weren't touching the ground. Is she a goddess?" she seemed amazed.

"A goddess?" Thea laughed, clearly amused. "No, no, she isn't. And perhaps that is unfortunate." She paused for a moment, "Did you say "she"?"

Juhani shrugged slightly, "It just… seemed right to me. I do not know why."

Thea tilted her head to the side in interest, squinting her eyes for a moment as she gazed through Juhani´s aura. The Force was there. Wind and untamed, but strong, just like the entire Cathar race. "She brought us here. Once we get to the medical facility, I can stay with you and tell you a bit more about her. But first I must follow her orders and take care of you." _Perhaps more than I was ordered to._

X X X

"You might have convinced the Senate with slick words and big promises, but I want proof of your capability." The first meeting with Fleet Admiral Paytah didn't exactly go as smoothly as Revan would have wished. After their success on Taris, this was not an acceptable welcoming committee. The Republic sure knew how to encourage people to join their cause.

Revan, cloaked, a gray shawl wrapped around her head, over her face (except for the eyes), watched the yellow Twi´lek man with some degree of patience. "That won't be a problem, Admiral. May I propose something?" Her voice was low, neutral and perhaps almost dark.

"Speak."

"The Mandalorians are pushing you from three sides, until they squash you like insects. You divided your forces into three relatively equal groups to defend the ambushed worlds. Pull them back."

The Admiral paled and spluttered immediately, "That's preposterous!"

"Reinforce the first group and drive out one wave of Mandalorians – the one occupying the most strategic planets. Form strongholds on them to support their defenses. Then focus on the remaining lifeless rocks."

"Now listen there, young man." Paytah said, raising his right index finger as a father punishing or lecturing his child would. "I have led Republic forces when you were still playing with toy starships. This is not a game – this is war."

"And I have studied military technology while playing with toy starships." Revan snapped back, "This is war, yes. So what matter the means if we win battles? Why not abandon barren, lifeless worlds to protect the inhabited ones? Give my strategy a chance, Admiral. If it fails, I'll never speak against you or your orders and submit to your command."

"And if it works?"

Revan´s smile was clear in her voice. "I'm flattered you have actually considered the possibility. If it succeeds, let me continue playing with your life-sized toy starships."

Paytah arched an eyebrow and observed Revan for a moment. The Jedi didn't move a muscle. "Alright. We suspect that Mimban is the next target. Circarpous System. I trust you'll have your strategy ready before the game starts?"

Revan bowed slightly and left without answering, the enigmatic air around her thickening.

A week later, the battle over Mimban took place. Circarpous I, II, III and IV were taken by Mandalorians without a fight… but Circarpous V – also known as Mimban - held out. And the combined forces from all five planets were strong enough to repel the assault, completely surprise the Mandalorians and push them back. The tropical climate of the planet worked in the Republic's favor – something that had never happened before – the ground assault was repelled. The space battle didn't go well for the Mandalorians, either - half of the ships were destroyed, the rest fled. Within three days from that, Revan was officially admitted into the Republic military forces and was the first person ever to be promoted to captain five minutes after that.

X X X

"Dammit! Revan, I refuse to play with you anymore!" Malak threw away his final Pazaak card after yet another lost hand. Not for a second would Revan stop thinking strategically, Pazaak was no exception. The only thing he was glad for was that she refused to bet with him – seeing the group of broke sulking Jedi in the corner of the room in the Academy one day and Revan counting a number of credit chips, Pazaak cards and decks surrounding her, he decided it would be best to be careful about betting with her.

Revan caught the card in mid air and levitated the card back to the main deck, collecting her own items. Even with no one else in the room, her concealment was complete. Only her eyes were visible.

"You're a fast learner, though." she smirked slightly, "Wonder what other things I could teach you."

Despite the obvious compliment, Malak felt a slight mental wound – she could teach him much, true. How to make the entire fleet gawp at her whenever she went past, for instance, even though they had no idea of her looks. But just once, he would want to be the one who teaches. Superior. He mentally slapped himself for the thought – it was Revan, the best friend that was with him at all times, not a rival. Just the witty, charismatic, clever, perfect…

He slapped himself again. Jealousy was bad.

Revan frowned, "Are you okay? You've been rather on edge lately." He wasn't exactly happy with the idea of running away from the Jedi to join the war, even though it was the right thing to do, and he knew it.

"Base to Revan – we're in the middle of war, in case you haven't noticed yet." He joked, "Besides, you're masking yourself like some bounty hunter, no wonder you're turning blind. You would probably win the Coruscanti New Year Parade."

"It makes me look enigmatic." Malak was highly amused that Revan actually began pouting – she rarely did that, "And it grants me respect. They need an icon, someone to look up to. Whatever they imagine under the mask, they respect me. An incorporeal or undefined threat is always more feared."

"So you plan to be a scarecrow or something like that? Because you're doing a rather perfect job. Take that thing off."

"No."

"You look much better without it, Rev."

"Don't. Call. Me. Rev."

He grinned, "Glad to see you're not jaded yet."

"With you around to tease me? No chance."

Malak was just about to say something when the entire ship shook violently and the alarms began humming loudly. Revan sprang to her feel immediately, activating her wrist communicator. "Report."

"Mandalorian warbirds, sir – three starboard, two larboard. We're outnumbered, badly." True enough, the pair of Republic cruisers would have had a hard time against equal numbers, but this was overkill.

"I want all fighter pilots out there. All energy into shields. Send the repair crew to damaged spots. Ma´at and Eirene, stay close to each other and continue on course."

"Affirmative, Master Revan." An older, firmer voice of the Eirene´s captain answered. The ensign was probably speechless.

"Duty calls, I guess." Malak noted with a sigh, "I'll round up the misfits." The group of Jedi stationed on the Ma´at consisted mostly out of Revan´s friends (though Malak said more than often that they were more of a fan club). Nothing special when it came to the Force, but a few were capable pilots. Those few formed the core of Green Squadron, as it was formally called, green being chosen because it was the symbol of a Jedi Consular. The Jedi would have preferred a different name… and the fact Malak nicknamed them "Shyracks" didn't help things. He didn't call them that in front of Revan, though – as amusing as she would probably find it when used on someone else, she disliked nicknames. And she sometimes flew with the squadron, when they needed encouragement and one hell of a gunner as backup.

"Get them and go. I'll take Horus and join you in a minute. Here," she took out another communicator, identical to her own, grasped Malak´s hand and adjusted it to his wrist. "Now you'll be my eyes."

He examined the polished metal bracelet-like device, nodding before he bolted away to the hangar. Revan remained motionless for a second, watching, and with a twirl of her cloak, she sprinted to the other direction.

The "misfits" were fortunately already rounded up by the time Malak got to the hangar – obviously, the alarms were difficult to miss.

"Ready to show the morons who's boss?" Vidor, a rather bubbly Twi´lek Jedi, was saying to the others.

"They aren't, but we'll try anyway." Everyone jumped at Malak´s comment. So much for drawing attention. "Let's move."

It took the pilots just a few seconds to get to their fighters and take off. The following battle was long and unpleasant. Revan, wherever she was on the Ma´at, kept giving them instructions. What she was doing and how she kept track of both that and the battle was a mystery to Malak. The fact that her tactics helped them take out the main shields of two warbirds and destroy the third one was more than enough for everyone else, though.

"They're divided!" Red-3 shouted through the comlink as the warbird on the far left took yet another hit. True enough, the four remaining warbirds divided into two groups, the damaged ones shielded by the heavy firepower of the intact ones. Even Mandalorian self-sacrifices had measures.

"Target the closest ship's weapons." Revan´s voice boomed, "Green, distract them while Red and Blue head in. Leave a few ships behind for another strike. Zeta attack formation."

Two blue ships exploded in a rain of sparks before they even formed the convoy. The battle was getting chaotic. More Gray and Red-7 and 8 were shot. Red advanced on the main Mandalorian ship, quite slowly, considering the firepower coming from said ship. Finally, they managed to get into range.

"Gray-3, 4, 5 – into the breach!" One of the squad leaders ordered. The trio quickly said "Affirmative" and all three fighters headed in. While Green was effectively distracting the Mandalorians with dangerous attacks and acrobatic moves (which proved fatal for several pilots), the Gray ships managed to take out the main ship's weapons. But all of them were shot down in the continuing onslaught.

Very few ships were left, mainly Green, though several Red were still intact. Their greatest achievement came when one of Green's maneuvers made two warbirds crash into each other, sending a wave of electricity through their surfaces.

When it seemed that the resistance was doomed to fail, Horus, the elite squadron, had finally arrived, attacking the breached hulls of the two warbirds. Some cheering was heard through the comlinks when the ships went down, probably from the Ma´at and the Eirene. The remaining two Mandalorian ships began retreating, eventually blasting their way through the fighters and quickly escaping into hyperspace.

X X X

When the remaining fighters landed back on the Republic cruisers, the tense atmosphere seemed to have disappeared. Malak quickly climbed out of his completely intact fighter and looked around. Very few pilots of Gray and Red survived, Green was also missing a few. Only Horus was undamaged. Only three pilots, all human – most probably the squad leaders – weren't celebrating. They were quickly talking about the battle and all went to congratulate Malak for the feint that crippled the two warbirds.

"If you ever consider a different career, we'll be saving you a place with the Air Forces, Master Jedi." Horus leader noted, though it wasn't meant as a joke.

"I'm no Master, but I'll keep the offer in mind. You did well out there, all of you. At ease," Malak noted, waving his hand dismissively when all three of them automatically saluted. "Formalities aside, please. This probably wasn't the last time we met."

"Well, you've got that right. The Mandalorians don't accept defeat easily."

"Aw, come on, Onasi – don't spoil the victory that much." Gray leader noted with a hint of mock-whine. Horus leader rolled his eyes with annoyance – clearly, he also wasn't too happy about the loss of so many pilots.

After some short peaceful conversation mainly regarding the battle, two soft beeps came from somewhere. It was then that Malak remembered the communicator Revan gave him – he completely forgot about it. Excusing himself from the pilots who probably went to finally join the celebrations, he activated it just like he saw Revan do it. Her voice immediately spoke, as clearly as if she were standing a few feet from him.

"You've survived. Congratulations."

"You've just sacrificed many good pilots with that move. Should I congratulate you?" He said snappishly. Sending Horus in at the last second was a dangerous move. It worked perfectly, according to plan, but it was still too much of a risk.

"It's regrettable. But they have served their purpose well."

"'Served their purpose'? Revan, what's the matter with you?"

Silence. Then… "Sernpidal has just been taken. We're too late. Those Mandalorians did their job well – they distracted us long enough. The convoy's pulling back. We can't take back a whole system with two ships and weakened defenses. We dock on Manaan in two hours."

The transmission was cut off. But Malak was too stunned to even notice it. Besides the fact that Revan honored every single life, viewed every being as something unique and magnificent, she never took defeat easily. And they had no idea Sernpidal was being ambushed – they were headed there, true, but they had no idea of this trap. Another world gone. Expressionless, he stormed out of the hangar and followed the barely audible crying echoing through the Force.

X X X

White man came  
Saw the blessed land  
We cared, you took  
You fought, we lost  
Not the war but an unfair fight  
Sceneries painted beautiful in blood

Wandering on Horizon Road  
Following the trail of tears  
Once we were here  
Where we have lived since the world began  
Since time itself gave us this land

-Nightwish, Creek Mary's Blood

X X X

Revan´s personal quarters were one of the few computer coded areas on the ship – the only area, probably. Even Malak didn't know the password to "Master Revan´s" private kingdom. The computer console next to the entrance flashed to life as soon as he approached it, requesting either the password or a message for Revan – there was also an active communicator there.

"Revan, it's me. Open the door."

Nothing happened.

"Open the door, please. We need to talk. Please."

Almost as if the door itself was reluctant to let him in, it lazily opened, revealing a neatly organized office. Metal sounds were heard from the next room – the small bedchamber where most of Revan´s belongings were. Malak walked directly to that room. It was completely spotless, contained few personal objects. Some datapads and holobooks on the table, a small drawer and random droid parts. Revan was sitting in a white plasteel chair, tinkering with something that looked like the core systems of a new droid. Her cape and shawl were on the bed. She seemed to be perfectly calm, but Malak noticed the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I need a new set of cables." Revan suddenly noted, matter-of-factly. "I hardly finished adding the cognitive systems and all my supplies are gone."

"They won one battle; the war's not over yet."

She didn't even raise her head from the parts. "I'm afraid, Malak."

He was taken slightly aback by this – if there was any Sith principle Revan believed in, it was not showing weakness under any circumstances. "Of what?"

"Of losing control." she noted quietly. "We need to change strategy."

"Defense is fine, but we need to push them back, too." Malak was somehow relieved – she was taking the defeat quite well. "Show them who's boss."

She finally raised her gaze, smiling slightly, "Spending too much time with Vidor, aren't we?"

"I'll never understand how that moron made it past apprentice." Malak muttered.

"I sometimes wonder the same about you."

"Hey, that fire alarm wasn't my fault! They should watch where they put those things in the dueling arenas!"

"Whatever you say, Pyro." Revan patronized with a grin.

Malak rolled his eyes, "So, what's that thing?" he asked, pointing at the parts.

"My new soon-to-be droid. And don't give me that look, I'm far better than I was when I was building the first one!" Her first droid ended up running rampant through the Jedi Temple for the better part of a week, until finally blowing up in the Jedi Masters´ faces when cornered. Malak still sometimes laughed at the memory of Vrook´s new hairdo.

"It's gonna be the most amazing droid ever! Protocol, languages and combat focused." Revan beamed, "But I have a lot of work ahead of me."

"Can you even see what you're doing through those tears?" A risky move, but they really needed to talk about this. True enough, she looked up once again, failing miserably at blinking back the tears. They rolled down her cheeks, silently.

"Before I was taken to Coruscant for training, I… sometimes visited Sernpidal. My family… my father moved to Deralia from there. If there was some… any… chance that they escaped the bombardment, then there. A vague chance, but…" she trailed off. "Don't listen to me." She smiled, the forced teary smile making Malak wince. "I saw the space battle from the bridge – I sure wish I could fly like that."

"Why don't you fly with us next time?"

"I prefer keeping my distance from all the chaos, but I'm willing to try. Sit down, you don't have to defer to me, you know." Revan summoned one of the chairs from her office, the fine velvet-like material contrasting sharply with the simple furniture in the bedroom.

"You know, you're giving that bucket of bolts more attention than you're giving me." Malak suddenly noted, with a hint of jealousy.

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes." He said flatly. "You spend half the time commanding the fleet and the other half locked up here, doing Force-knows what."

"My pastime choices are rather limited, you know. But I suppose we haven't talked much over the last few… days." _Try weeks._ Malak thought. "Except for the little Pazaak game." Revan shrugged, "I just didn't want to ruin your solitary hero image."

He snorted at that, "Then you obviously spend too much time deaf and blind. The only thing that fascinates the entire fleet is the mysterious Revan. After the stunts you pulled off today, they'll soon be worshipping you." Revan actually laughed. "By now, all the pilots are probably drunk and celebrating. Why don't we go get a drink too – we're still far from Manaan. You need some fresh air."

"We're in space. The air on the ship is recycled."

"Revan!"

She sighed and carefully put the droid parts on her table. When she reached out for her cape, Malak caught her arm. "How in the world are you planning to drink something with that thing over your face?" he asked, half-laughing.

Revan thought for a moment, "You might get too drunk and forget my alias is I go unmasked." Malak arched an eyebrow at that – she knew damned well that he refused to drink more than one glass per hour. Bad experience from Coruscant´s bars was a really good lesson. It was just an excuse. Revan took her cape and lowered the hood as much as she could. Through the Force, she checked how it looked – her eyes were covered completely, the rest of her face was shaded. Perfect.

"Why do you keep wearing that?" Malak asked, once again.

"I already told you. To deceive the enemy."

"But the Republic soldiers aren't your enemies."

Revan lowered her voice to the level she used in public. "Every will can be broken. I'm not taking any chances."

"I thought Mandalorians didn't take prisoners."

"They don't. But the soldiers don't know that. And not all Mandalorians are honorable." Satisfied with the concealment, she nodded to herself. "Let's go."

X X X

Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
So aware,  
What should be lost is there

I fear I will never find anyone  
I know my greatest pain is yet to come  
Will we find each other in the dark  
My long lost love

-Nightwish, Long Lost Love

X X X

Somehow unsurprisingly, a young ensign stopped Revan on the way to the bar and informed her that the Admiral has received the news of the space battle and wishes to speak with her via the holocom. She shot Malak an apologizing glance before marching away with the soldier.

He hated when she did that. He hated the entire war, even though the thrill of battle sent eruptions through the Force that could be compared to a volcanic explosion. He hated it because of Revan.

When a battle began, chaos took place or there were troops to command and inspire, she had no equal in strategy. It was fascinating to see her carefully observe the battlefield, pointing out details from unstable rock formations to flight attack formations. It was fascinating for someone who barely knew her. For him, it was becoming harder to endure.

He hardly recognized Revan now. And sometimes, she acted as if they were little more than fellow Jedi. At first, it seemed to be a defensive pattern. The revelation of her face and voice was unacceptable for her – the whole fleet looked up to her, imagining nothing short of a god beneath the veil. And her eyes really seemed to shine an unearthly, inhuman light. But she refused to take off her disguise even in his presence. Even in the precious moments when they were alone.

Why? Was he not worthy of looking at her face when he supported all of her insane ideas over the years? When he endured all her lectures, teasing, endured the fact that she was the Master's Princess Perfect and he was but her loyal shadow? They didn't even mind the fact that several Masters taught her over the years – Zhar was responsible for her specialized training, of course, but they soon delegated more high ranking Jedi with the task of training her.

He shoved those thoughts out of the nearest airlock, quickly. The Dark Side. He spent too much time skating on the edge of falling and prevailed. This was a test of his will – Revan wasn't the one to blame. The war made its mark on them.

And when it would all be over, they would be happy again. Well, as happy as they could be, in a galaxy full of turmoil and the endless arguments with the Masters that would surely follow. But at least he would finally be able to speak to her about everything, without the risk of being dismissed because of a new attack.

X X X

The convoy landed on Manaan shortly after that, offering the crew some relief. The planet was of no interest to the Mandalorians, since they considered themselves above the need of kolto. Thus, the Selkath welcomed the Republic with open arms.

Revan didn't want her presence among the crew known, so she settled for a Republic-issue flight suit as disguise. It felt relaxing not being stared upon some sort of god for a while, but she still put her best stealth abilities to use while sneaking away from the docking bays. She avoided the crowded cantinas of Ahto and quickly disappeared to the far end of the city – the storage houses were nearby, but other than that, the plaza was empty. The water was quiet, the occasional ripple didn't disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

The commands have been given out before the landing - Petula, the unnaturally patient human Jedi responsible for the Eirene, was delegated with the task of dealing with the kolto transactions. The other Jedi went off to relax a bit, the soldiers were mostly dealing with repairs.

Revan, as a perfectionist, had to know what everyone was doing. Only her conversations with Malak troubled her. She knew what she was going… and she saw what it was doing to him. He was, in truth, quite terrible at hiding emotions, but this anger was like a sudden storm – the change was very visible. But it was for the best. Revan needed solitude. She needed to focus on the war, the important thing. And it wasn't easy to focus on that when she was purposely avoiding his gaze – her emotional control was put through tough trials in the moments when eye contact was inevitable. This couldn't go on. The war had to end quickly. And then…

"Excuse me, miss?" Revan clutched her fists a bit tighter. A practiced smile appeared on her face as she turned around. The man who approached her couldn't be older than thirty, with jet-black hair and green eyes. It was easy to understand why he approached her, when you saw the same uniform Revan was currently wearing. "Has the transport crew arrived yet? We were supposed to help out with the shipments."

"No, they haven't been here in the past few minutes." Revan replied in her normal tones. But it didn't sound like her own voice to her anymore.

The soldier sighed, "Damn. Thanks anyway." He then tilted his head to the right in sudden surprise, "Say, I don't remember you from the ship. You're new to the squadron?"

"I've just been transferred for this flight. Coruscanti patrol flights aren't as important as the war right now, they said they need capable pilots in terrain."

"I'll say. I'm Jace Dalit, by the way."

Revan shook his hand, creating a name for herself quite easily. "Leila Isis, nice to meet you. I've just been promoted to the squadron, so I guess that's why you haven't seen me around before."

"We lost some good pilots in that last battle – every new one is welcome." An impish grin appeared on his face, "So, can I get you a drink? I heard the Selkath make some good alcohol and have a wide range of off-world drinks to offer."

Revan arched any eyebrow, "Is this how you welcome new pilots?"

"Only the amazingly beautiful ones. So you're the first." Jace replied with the slightest blush.

"I'll pass. But I appreciate the offer." _Come…_ a voice in her head whispered. Revan blinked.

"What's wrong, Leila?" Jace asked, concerned. Revan´s lips parted to say something, but her breath caught. Her eyes widened. Her heart seemed to stop beating as she listened to the ocean. The waves sounded differently.

The cool metal of Ahto was gone. A tropical beach, framed with palm trees. Clear waters of a sea, mere feet from her. She was awed. A creature passed around her, oblivious to her presence. It was human-sized, but very different – a pair of eyes on stalks, thick auburn skin. From the size of its head, it would seem that its brain had to be far more developed than that of a human. It reminded Revan of the Cereans, though only because the Cereans had similarly constituted heads. Otherwise, it looked like nothing she had ever seen before.

A set of marvelous stone temples, made entirely out of polished marble. A group of those strange aliens were ceremoniously clad. They commanded the Force as if it were just a toy. But something shadowed the spot they were standing on. Revan looked up to see what the rest of the aliens were watching. An object shadowed the sun. Beautiful and frightening. Alive. It had a beating heart. One of darkness.

_Come… What are you?_

_Find… What's happening?_

_Rule… Wait!_

The sun blinded her.

"Leila! Leila, wake up!" Her eyes flickered open, slowly. She felt strong arms holding her, hard steel underneath her feet. The sun was different. The calling had faded. The creature was gone.

"Thank the Force! You freaked me out there. Leila?" Revan stood up, oblivious to the world around her. The voice called her name before it faded. And it was… enchanting. Powerful and inspiring. She was ensnared. But where was it? She had never seen that planet, nor the species that walked it so proudly.

"Leila!"

Revan jumped, turning quickly, as if she were caught red-handed at a crime scene. "I'm alright."

"You just completely zoned out! I'll take you to a medic, c'mon – just to check if you're okay."Jace suggested, "Maybe it was a shock for you, breathing unrecycled air all of a sudden…"

"That will not be necessary." Her voice was low again, despite her attempt to speak in her normal tones. No… these were her normal tones.

"But-!" 

Her eyes flashed with gold. Enemy. It was an enemy. Why else would he want to stop her? Her hand flew up. As if mad, her eyes now shined completely golden. She was oblivious to the lightning bolts emerging from her fingertips, to the strange words coming out of her mouth. She ignored the screams, the sent of burnt flesh. A Force Wave sent the burnt corpse into the ocean.

Revan stumbled slightly, as if a demon had left her body. Her eyes were wide, but now, with horror. What in the name of the Force had she done?

_Weak…_the word echoed through her mind. She frowned. Perhaps it was just the aftermath of her vision. No… innocent blood was on her hands. And the Dark Side lightning… she backed away with fear. How? Why? She couldn't see the reason for it anymore. But what was done. And one more problem – Leila Isis – was out of the way.

_Vengeance…_the thought came back so easily. She would remember this trick when dealing with Mandalorians. She held her head high, her eyes narrowed. Malak was right. Enough of playing nice with them.


	30. Chapter 24: Aquamarine

**Author's notes**: Yes! A double update! This is my Christmas present for you guys. Expect the second part of the intermezzo soon (or at least after the Christmas break). Merry Christmas and enjoy the chapters!

**Dark Lord Daishi** – I doubt anyone noticed. Besides, Revan doesn't yell. It's that kind of cold calmness that leaves you wonder whether the person even has a soul. As I said before, I write Revan as myself in that kind of situation. No worries. And yes, DS-ness is on its way. But before she can fall, I have to get her to Dantooine. And I already have a reason for her to go there. Wait and see. :)

X X X

Chapter 24 – Aquamarine

X X X

The world around her was strange…she breathed air, yet there was only water around her. She was standing on the ocean floor. The Star Map hidden in the ruins slowly unfolded itself. None of the creatures lairing near the Hrakert Rift dared to approach it. The Guardian let her pass, sensing that the time of destiny had arrived. Although the envirosuit covered her face, she saw the ancient artifact clearly.

A powerful darkness… the true power of the Force, within the palm of her hand, as she almost touched the orb that rose from it slowly. Her power.

She gazed at her prize. Darkness was emerging from it, as it was flowing through her veins by now. She gathered all the data she needed here.

X X X

Revan didn't want to disturb the others – she and Zaalbar were the only two awake and the Wookiee was probably once again massacring the food supply, so it was up to her to land the ship, deal with the docking formalities and have a bit of a look around in Ahto City. Hopefully, she would finally find a way to get rid of all the gizka before they multiply too much – the ship was almost overrun with the pests, and not even the daily clean up (HK-47´s routine) managed to exterminate them completely.

"Exploring already?" Canderous noted from the swoop hold as she walked to the loading ramp. She didn't really bother being stealthy, so it was no wonder he noticed her.

"Good morning to you, too." Revan said when she noticed him modifying weapons at the workbench.

"There's not much good about it. Being stuck on a rock like Manaan is not quite what I'd call an excellent choice."

"Then you'll be happy to hear that I don't intend to make you wander around the Manaan streets., I'm doing this for the sake of the Selkath race"

"So, who's coming, then? Your pet killer droid is quite out of the question."

"Yeah, he'd massacre the Selkath for annoying me. Don't worry – I won't leave you here with Princess or Onasi like last time… besides, once they wake up, Princess will freak out to see that I'm gone." The nicknames were quite suitable, actually.

"What about the kid and her Wookiee?"

"They can handle Manaan, so I won't stop them exploring the city. The kid's in a bad mood already, some fresh air might do her good." En route to Manaan, Mission constantly kept whining about her brother until Revan finally couldn't take it anymore and agreed to go back to Tatooine. Mission gave Griff one of the tach glands (after some arguing with Revan about its price and better uses), but it turned out that the moron didn't know anything about brewing Tarisian ale after all (very surprisingly, as Revan commented) and ended up running away so he wouldn't have to face the Exchange. At least Mission decided it was time to move forward and swore on Bacca´s blade (Revan wanted some proof) that she wouldn't whine throughout the rest of their journey. "But Juhani stays, just in case you or HK-47 think of something suicidal."

"What, don't you trust me?"

"Don't you trust me, Mandalorian?"

He got what she was getting at, "All right then, do what you want. While you're at Fishtown, I'll try to upgrade some of the stuff you have here."

A soft beeping from behind made Revan realize that T3 followed her into the room. "Hey, T3. I'm leaving for a couple of hours – I'll go check out the city." Revan noted.

"Beep-beep-boop-whzzt."

"Guess the bucket of bolts wants to go with you." Canderous remarked.

"I guess so. All right then, you can come. We'll be back soon."

X X X

The astromech droid was the first to leave the ship, beeping happily. Revan grinned as the port doors opened in front of her.

"Entering Ahto City security zone. Security cameras activated. Welcome to Manaan." A Selkath voice said. The next door opened, revealing two soldiers arguing. Revan´s grin widened a bit – Sith and Republic, judging by the uniforms. She just hoped they would tear each other apart in front of her eyes.

"You Republic scum are so pathetic, sitting around groveling at the table scraps the galactic Senators deign to give you. It makes me sick." The Sith said, miming vomiting for a second.

"The Senators work for the good of the whole galaxy, not for individual gain!" The Republic soldier retorted, anger building up in his aura. He was on-edge. Revan choked with laughter. Was he talking about those Senators that cared about nothing more than their own wealth? The weak fools? No wonder the Republic was losing so badly when they had such blind fate in the weak.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, you gutless simp!" the Sith jeered, "It's the destiny of weak-minded fools like you to be ruled over by the strong, like we Sith!"

"I'm warning you! Don't push me, or you'll get just what you're asking for!"

"Try it. Just try it." the Sith sneered. "I'd love to see you throw the first punch. And with all the cameras around the Selkath would be all over you inside of thirty seconds. You break their laws, you pay the price, Republic scum. But I can see that you're not man enough to back up your words anyway." he smirked smugly, "If you ever feel like relieving yourself of your worthless existence, feel free to come by our enclave here. We have many, many ways to fulfill your wish." the Sith, clearly having won that argument, turned and sauntered away, still smug.

The Republic soldier growled in frustration, there was practically smoke coming out of his ears (ignoring the helmet). The last time she was here, Revan used a different route to get to the Star Map, but since she had to play along, her best bet would be to ask around at the Republic Embassy.

"Excuse me," she began.

"Yeah, what do you…?" the soldier began, obviously frustrated. Then, he turned to locate the person asking. When he saw Revan, his eyes immediately moved from her face to the robes and stopped at the lightsaber attached to her belt. "Oh, I apologize, Master Jedi. I shouldn't have been so impolite."

Revan dismissed that, "It's all right."

"No, I really should apologize. I should try to control myself better, like you Jedi do." Why was he insulting her again? "Again, I'm sorry. It's nice to see members of your Order arrive on Manaan – the Sith have become quite bad these days. But enough about that. Is there anything I do for you?"

"Actually, yes. Could you tell me where the Republic Embassy is? I'm on a task here and I'll probably need the help of our diplomatic representative."

"Oh, of course. Ahto City is really big, but I'll try my best to explain. You need to go down the hall until you reach the second hangar and go left. Pass through the visitor's area until you reach the port authority. Once you're at the central courtyard, straight on and to the east. Then left at the second courtyard and right once you enter a corridor that leads either to the Embassy or to the visitor's hotel. Can you remember that?"

"Sure, no problem. Thank you, I need to get going."

"Of course. Have a pleasant stay, Master Jedi."

"Come on." Revan said, nudging T3 slightly. The droid followed its master down the hall, until she stopped when a Selkath approached her.

"_Greetings, human. Forgive me if this is an unusual question, but don't you happen to have any exotic species for sale?"_ he asked brightly.

"Exotic species? Are you interested in gizka? I have a crate or two." Revan said hopefully.

_"Gizka? You mean those small animals? Oh, I'm afraid our zoo wouldn't be able to accept them. Gizka reproduce quickly."_ He said, backing away slightly.

"Is there no way I could convince you to take them off my hands?"

The Selkath thought about it for a moment, _"I…suppose having a few of these creatures wouldn't hurt. But I'll need a 100 credit fee for that, I'm afraid."_

"You don't need to take credits for the gizka. You apologize for your absurd ideas." Revan was already slightly irritated by the soldier's behavior, so she wasn't planning on paying for anything. Force persuasion and a graceful motion of her hand accompanied the directive command.

The Selkath hit his forehead slightly. _"What am I thinking? I apologize for my absurd ideas, human. I will send some of my people to your ship to take the gizka. Thank you and I apologize again." _

_  
_Finally, the pesky little critters were dealt with, without the use of murderous methods. They were even beginning to infuriate HK, and that was saying something.

T3 beeped as Revan passed through yet another door, entering a large hall with a fountain in the middle. That wasn't surprising at all, since Manaan was a water world, Ahto City being the only "ground" on the planet. The rest of it was covered by water and the ocean floor was mostly unexplored even by the native Selkath. Quite naturally, the port authority was one of the Selkath, the native race of fish people. Although Ahto City was a neutral zone, Revan didn't fail to notice the guardian droid stationed near the entrance to the city itself.

"_Welcome to Manaan. As you probably know, our planet is a neutral zone and we strongly insist that our laws are followed."_ The official greeted her.

"I understand – no illegal kolto shipments or violence in Ahto City security zones. Don't worry, I'll follow the rules."

_  
"Very good, off-worlder. Now, there is a docking fee of 100 credits. If you pay the fee, you are free to enter or leave Ahto City. Whenever you leave Manaan and return to the planet, you will have to pay again."_

"I don't need to pay the docking fee." While she respected the Selkath neutrality laws, she needed all the cash she could get. So she could afford a slight exception.

_"Ah, yes. I see. Yes, you don't need to pay the fee."_ The Mind Trick worked once again.

"The gates of Ahto City are now open to you. Enjoy your stay." Right after the Selkath said the word "open", the sealed gate unlocked itself and the guardian droid stepped out of the way, revealing a magnificent view of the city. Most of the walls and buildings were white, just like the fountains. The circular or rectangular squares of the city always had at least a small fountain in the middle.

The central courtyard was quite crowded with – which was a very unusual sight in other parts of the galaxy, though on Manaan, things were always different – both Republic soldiers and Sith, Selkath and the usual day-to-day travelers. Of course, they were divided into several small groups, the opposing sides far away from each other. Not many people paid attention to Revan, who walked to the rim of the street and gazed at the vast sea. It was quite magnificent, although she knew that the creatures that lived in it were mostly dangerous.

"You shouldn't be worried about your future, kid. It'll come on its own accord."

Revan turned her head slightly to see Jolee standing beside her. "Hi, Jolee. It's a beautiful morning and Manaan is a wonder of a planet – I guess it's not surprising to see me here."

"No, probably not. But you're right about the first part. Ah, a shame that Sunry got arrested." He said, shaking his head sadly.

"Sunry? Who's Sunry?"

Jolee grinned, "I met an old friend here – you wouldn't know Davin Koltras, would you now? Well, he told me that Sunry – another friend – got arrested. For murder, here on Manaan. But that's preposterous!"

"How do you know him?"

"What, you think just because I've been a hermit for 20 years, I've always been a hermit? Just because I haven't seen Sunry for 20 years doesn't mean he's not a friend." Jolee protested.

"But murder?"

"He was a good man. Oh, sure, one can change a lot over 20 years, but murder? That's not the Sunry I knew."

"One can change much over a short period of time. The others are still on the ship?" Revan asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, they're probably having breakfast or something. I asked Zaalbar to look after the kid when they go exploring again. Manaan´s not that dangerous and the kiddo´s got spunk." Jolee chuckled, "Reminds me of myself a bit. But anyway, I don't want her losing her temper. The others can take care of themselves – especially after I learned that HK-47 is grounded for the rest of our time here. A wise move on your part, I think." He then came to the unanswered question. "Canderous told me you went into the city a few minutes ago, so I figured you'd be somewhere near the port. You should be careful around here – Ahto is a big place."

"Figures, since it's the only dry land on the planet. I've asked a Republic soldier for directions to the Republic Embassy. I figured it would be the logical place to start our search, since I'm not supposed to already know where the Map is."

"Ah, yes – duty calls. Speaking of that, what did the Council tell you, anyway?"

"Not much. Find the Star Maps, find the Star Forge, defeat the Sith, confront Malak, May the Force Be With You, try not to die. That's about it."

"Interesting. Did they mention the fact that you're their only hope?" Jolee idly asked.

"Probably, I wasn't paying much attention." Revan said with a shrug.

"Now, now, girl, pay attention to the Council. Otherwise, they'll punish you and I'll congratulate you for successfully holding on to your own options."

"Thanks for the support."

The old man's smile widened – marauder agreement, obviously. "Anytime. Now, aren't you at all hungry? You stormed out of the Hawk as if a horde of terentatek was behind you."

"Well, maybe I should get a drink, at least. I don't drink, but the cantina is a good place to start our research. If I remember right, there should be a bar at the courtyard to the right, in the mercenary enclave. What do you think, T3?" Revan spared a glance at the astromech. "If you need to recharge, just tell me."

"Beep-wzzt-boop-beep-beep!" T3 beeped - an agreement that they should go to the bar and then to the Embassy. The droid was the first to make its way to the right, according to the soldier's directions. Jolee and Revan followed it.

"So, why did you leave the Jedi, old man?" Revan suddenly asked.

"Heh heh. Who said I left the Jedi?"

"You said you weren't one any longer." was the pointed reply.

"Well, technically, I was only a Padawan… not that it makes a difference to most. But as for the Order, it left _me_." The old man voiced.

"Sounds familiar."

"You know, there are moments when I think you're so much older than you seem… I suppose this is one of them." Was the old man actually admitting he respected her? "You know what I hate? Well… you know, lots of things, really. I'm old and easily annoyed. But that's beside the point. What I _really_ hate is how most people view the Jedi. Everyone thinks the Jedi are perfect, that they can do no wrong. They think the Jedi Council is completely incapable of injustice." Jolee muttered.

"I completely disagree with that option." Revan voiced.

"And I'm not even talking about how some of us fall to the Dark Side. No, that's plenty indication of our fallibility, but it's something else entirely. No, I'm talking about how your average robe-wearing Jedi can try to do the right thing and still be completely _wrong_."

"Trying to be enigmatic, are we?"

"Someone my age is entitled to ramble, dammit!" Jolee snapped, but the gleam in his eyes showed he was just joking, "But for your sake, I'll try to explain. I'll tell you a little take about a Jedi Master I once knew. Hortath, I think. Or was it Hartoth? I could never get it straight."

"Is this going to have a point?" Revan asked impatiently.

Jolee sighed, "You know the problem with the youth today? They're young." Revan´s eyes narrowed, but she remained silent. The old man cleared his throat. "Where was I then? Oh. Oh, yes­… Master Hortath." The story of an old Master misdirecting a Padawan was rather amusing – it showed just how complacent a Jedi could get. Blindness. That was the point. And Revan knew a lot about Jedi blindness. "It was decided that the boy's fate was to leave the Order anyway… though whether that was out of respect for Hortath or because the boy went on to something else, we'll never know." Jolee finished with a shrug.

"So, what does the Padawan leaving the Jedi have to do with the Jedi leaving you?"

"Not much. I never knew the Padawan nor met Master Hortath himself. He was before my time. Before the Sith wars, actually. At any rate, think about it. Perhaps I answered a question you'll ask yourself sometime." Revan glared at him for that. She didn't like that one bit.

T3-M4 stopped as it passed a woman, whose eyes widened as she saw Jolee.

"Jolee! It is you!"

The old man stared at her with wide eyes. Evidently, he recognized her, "Elora! Of all people…how did you even know I'd left Kashyyyk?"

"I didn't no one knew where you disappeared, but I heard the Selkath talk about you and your friends. The Force is with us, Jolee! You have to help us!"

"Calm down, my dear. Davin told me about the trial. But it's preposterous! Sunry – a murderer?"

"It's all a horrible mistake, Jolee!" Elora – probably someone affiliated with Sunry – shrieked, "He's been accused for murdering a Sith woman, Elassa. He's being held at the Selkath courts, please, you have to help him!"

Jolee quickly glanced at Revan. With a sigh, she nodded. "Let's go." They hastily made their way to the courthouse that was conveniently mere feet from the mercenary enclave, running down a corridor that led to the large courtroom. A guard stopped them at the door.

"Please wait until this particular trial is over. Then you can direct your problems to the judges."

It really seemed to be a heated discussion - five Selkath judges were listening to a Republic diplomat. The Sith diplomat was only a few steps away. Judging by the level of yelling, this was something big. Most probably a fight that could ruin the reputation of one side.

"The Republic respects the laws of Ahto City, your honors! But the Sith are a violent people that engage violence at every turn! Three of my soldiers are at the medical facility now!" The Republic diplomat claimed.

"If the Republic soldiers were more capable, they would not have suffered such serious injuries. Are my soldiers to be punished just because they won a fair fight?" The Sith noted with an obvious sneer.

They proceeded to yell directly at each other. "I hardly call six against three a fair fight. The Sith are cowards who attack only when they have the advantage of numbers!"

"I am aware of the Republic's indignation." The judge sitting at the middle table calmly interrupted the yelling. He seemed to be the head of the judges, the one who always spoke the final verdict. "However witness reports clearly state your Republic soldiers were as willing to engage violence as the Sith in this case."

"They were provoked, your honor! The Sith goaded them into this fight!" The Republic diplomat nearly yelled at the judge. Jolee rolled his eyes. Of course the Sith would goad them into a fight! Provocation and reaction – and the Republic would pay a hefty tax for it.

"Taunts and threats are not sufficient provocation in the eyes of this court. Words can be ignored – which is what your men should have done." The head judge noted coldly, "I find both the Republic and the Sith to be equally guilty for this breach of the peace. I should throw all parties involved into the Ahto City jail. But since no Selkath were harmed in this conflict I will show mercy and levy a fine of ten thousand credits to both sides. The court is dismissed, though I warn you that further disturbances will not be viewed with such leniency."

Both diplomats frowned and from what Jolee could see, both of them would cast their own quarrels aside for the opportunity to go for the judges' heads. They practically stormed out of the room, but once the Republic diplomat saw the Jedi, he stopped for a moment.

"I'm sick of hearing about Manaan´s neutrality. It all seems like cowardice to me! Don't expect them to resolve your problems, whatever they are." And he stormed off, quite angrily. The head Selkath judge didn't even bother shaking his head in frustration – this was a common event on Manaan. Instead, he spotted Jolee approaching him.

"I am Judge Shelkar acting on behalf of the Selkath government here on Manaan." he introduced himself, "It is my task today to answer the needs of off-world citizens of both the Republic and the Sith Empire. If you have legitimate grievances with another party, you should speak to me. You should first, however, consult with the Republic Embassy before pressing formal charges. Is there something you wish to bring to my attention?"

"I'm Jolee Bindo and the lady is Alexa Denali. We are Jedi Knights," Revan didn't show a reaction, which made Jolee frown. "…and would like to investigate the murder case involving Sunry." he noted.

Revan but didn't interrupt him. She understood his logic, anyway. Even if the Selkath judges would find out she wasn't a Jedi anymore, she had her own fake records in the Jedi databases.

Shelkar nodded, "That is acceptable, I believe. As you are Jedi, I believe you will fulfill the role of Arbiters adequately. So be it! You are now appointed Arbiters in the case of Sunry vs. the Sith Empire. Your names and positions have been recorded in our files. I will now inform you of the pertinent facts in this case. You have a limited amount of time in which to investigate and organize a defense of your client, and I suggest you use it wisely." He noted, pausing for a moment.

"Sunry was seen leaving a hotel, leaving behind a dead Sith woman – Elassa Huros. He has been charged with murder and is being held in the Ahto City prison facilities. Due to his crippled status, he is being held in a solitary holding cell. Witnesses claimed to have seen the killing and are being detained at the hotel in question pending the trial. The manager of to hotel has now been informed of your appointment. Elassa was found dead of a blaster wound with an incriminating Republic medal clutched in her hand. You may question Sunry or the witnesses. The evidence in this case is heavily stacked against Mr. Sunry. I believe it will take some doing to absolve him of guilt."

"Yes… but it almost seems too heavily stacked, doesn't it? Too suspicious." Jolee said, almost to himself.

Revan decided to interfere. "We will go speak to prisoner Sunry. Thank you, your honor." She said with a curt nod instead of a bow and stormed out of the courthouse, Jolee following her.

The mercenary enclave was rather crowded when they got there, but it was a good place to get overlooked at. Jolee and Revan sat down at one of the tables, the old man ordering a glass of some soft drink, while Revan didn't waste time and order a Ruby Bliels. Drinking wasn't something she did often, but Manaan had drink supplies from all across the galaxy to make travelers more comfortable – plus, the prices were low. She instinctively scanned the cantina for any kind of threats visible, but didn't see any danger… not to her, anyway. They had already agreed that while Revan would search for the Star Map, Jolee would collect evidence concerning the trial. It was a good cover-up for their business on Manaan, actually.

"So … you never did tell me why you decided to come." Revan noted after some time.

"I'm old, damn it! I'm allowed to be enigmatic when I want to be and don't you go telling me otherwise." Jolee rambled, "You know, you remind me of someone else I knew ages ago. Pleasant enough fellow, great destiny… all of that. Breath like a bantha."

"You already suggested that I was the next Super Jedi and you're avoiding the question." Revan voiced, ignoring the last comment. No angry outbursts on Manaan. That would be trouble.

"So I am." Jolee admitted, smirking faintly, "Tell you what… when you get to be my age, you can go ahead and answer any question you like, too. You have my permission. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. Andor Vex, was his name. The Force swirled around him like a hurricane, that's how great his destiny was."

"And you traveled with this man?" Revan asked, sipping her drink.

Jolee nodded, "I did."

The storytelling resumed.


	31. Chapter 25: Sapphire

**Author's notes**: Merry Christmas! Enjoy, guys.

X X X

**Chapter 25 – Sapphire**

X X X X

Bastila woke up suddenly, her eyes popping open. She didn't know what caused the sudden fear she felt. A sense of foreboding… well, traveling with Revan always brought that sensation. Her eyes scanned the darkened room. Revan's bunk was neat and ordered, with no sign that someone even slept there. The fact that Revan had been on watch during the flight to Manaan slipped Bastila, but she was still somewhat disturbed to sense that Revan had wandered into Ahto City alone.

Bastila hated losing control. And it seemed that ever since she had begun her travels with Revan, she hadn't managed even the slightest bit of authoritative behavior. After all, it was _her_ mission as well. in fact, it seemed that most of the crew preferred avoiding her when possible. It did nothing to better her mood.

The Jedi got up slowly, but was dressed within seconds. She felt a sudden guilt that she didn't supervise Revan on Kashyyyk and spent the most of their stay sulking on the Hawk. _Childish._ She shrugged that feeling off. Her task was to supervise the Dark Lord. And that she would do, no matter how many times would she have to search the entire city.

She stormed out of the female quarters, meeting Carth on the way, in the main area of the ship. He was also fully dressed, but seemed to be rather bored. That was one of the things that irritated Bastila about the entire crew. They could just sit idly and do nothing sometimes. The fate of the galaxy was in their hands! Surely there was something more useful…?

"Hey, Bastila." she jumped slightly – zoning out like that wasn't good. Carth smiled at her, ignoring her stressful mood.

"Hey yourself. Have you by any chance seen Alexa?"

From what he had managed to get out of Alexa, they had a Force bond. Or were supposed to have one. He might not know much about the Force, but the way Alexa described the connection between them, it struck Carth as odd that Bastila was this… jumpy. "No, why d'you ask? I thought you could sense her presence or something."

Bastila sighed, "She has wandered into the city. I simply wished to know in which direction she went. Ahto is not a small spaceport."

"Well, I don't know where she went, sorry." Something was wrong again – this wasn't just his paranoia, as Alexa often commented. But comforting Bastila Shan? Few could manage that difficult task and Carth was quite sure he wasn't in that small group. Better retreat before it gets bad. "I'll see you later, then."

Leaving her alone was best, but… "Carth?" He stopped. Getting into some argument that was between Alexa and Bastila wasn't wise… but he didn't want bad blood between the crew. Well, Bastila wasn't exactly a team player.

"Yes? What's on your mind?" he asked, trying not to show concern in his voice. This… something was wrong. Bastila never seemed this miserable – the directive tone was gone. She had something to say.

"I…I think we should talk about Alexa." Even the name sounded so unnatural to her. "What I sense within you troubles me. I see you watching her at times you don't seem to want to watch her. Your entire focus is she. You must understand…" Understand what? That there was absolutely no chance of her returning any kind of affection? That she, Bastila, didn't want Carth to cling to hope, even though Revan almost always effectively showed that her concern for the crew was only because she was their leader?

It almost gave her relief that Carth interrupted her. "Look, Bastila. I know all about the Jedi celibate and all that stuff. But… she's not like you Jedi. I don't know." He sighed. "She's completely different from any woman… any person I've ever met."

_If you only knew who you're talking about. If only I could show you what it was like to face her, to face death. _"Carth, I can understand that you find yourself attracted to her, but please reconsider your choice to woo her… if that is your choice, that is." Bastila added after a second. "What do you even know of her, Carth? I cannot speak for her or tell you things the Jedi Council has forbidden us to say, but I can tell you that she is a great danger."

"Have you appointed yourself as her babysitter or something? She's a grown woman – she can make her own choices." Carth snapped, "A great danger? I´ll admit that she´s cold, but she cares about all of us, Bastila – why else do you think she didn't leave Mission and Zaalbar when she could? Or why she simply doesn't make you stop your preaching?"

Such decisions were surprising to Bastila, but she knew that Revan was nothing if not a strategist. Somehow, she assumed that it was simply part of the game she was playing, a gamble, so that no one, not even her shipmates, would ever have a reason to suspect her.

"But do us all a favor and stop your chants. Don't you ever get tired of being so preachy? The entire crew is already sick of it."

"I am simply trying to help. The dangers of the Dark Side are not to be overlooked." Bastila snapped.

"Yeah, well let's just hope _you_ don't overlook them."

He hit a nerve with that one. "You speak of things you could never understand, Carth. But I get your point. I will endeavor not to be so… preachy… in the future." she sighed, "Please, Carth. She… she isn't all that you might think. That is all I can say. And please consider that her main priorities lie elsewhere." Bastila paused for a moment. "Forgive me my outburst. I had thought my training had put me past this kind of behavior. I am simply concerned… for both of you."

Carth finally flashed her a small smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You worry too much. But I guess you're partly right. We should set things straight… now or never, huh? Let's go look for her. Jolee's bunk is empty, so maybe he went with her."

Bastila nodded slightly. She simply hoped she would be able to warn Revan in advance and ask – no, order – her not to be too cold to Carth when explaining her immediate rejection.

X X X

After a considerably long search throughout Ahto City, Carth suggested they look in the mercenary enclave. Bastila agreed once again, still scanning the area for any trace of Revan. She had hoped the Force Bond and the fact that when it came to the Force, Revan stood out, would help, but apparently, there was little it did when in such a large city. Bastila herself had qualms about entering cantinas. They were so… crude.

Finally entering the bar, Carth spotted the pair they had been looking for and made his way towards them. But a Selkath man stopped Bastila.

"Human, I wish to speak to you, if you have the time." Bastila nodded, so he continued. "My name is Nilko Bwaas. I hope you are enjoying yourself here in Ahto City. Our floating city is beautiful, is it not?"

"It's truly a wonder beyond." Bastila truthfully said.

The Selkath smiled_, "You are too gracious, human. The beauty of Manaan is delicate. Our ecosystem is complex and fragile, and I fear for the preservation of my planet. There is a task I would ask, human… Jedi."_ he said, almost calculatively._ "I fear there is nowhere else I can turn." _He gestured her to sit down to a nearby table, quite separated from the rest of the bar. _"Rest assured, there will be an ample reward for this, human. I only require information, nothing more. The Republic has been hiring mercenaries – many more than usual. As an official of the Selkath people, this is of great concern to me. I only seek to reason for this change of Republic policy."_

"Why are you approaching me with this?" She warily asked. She was used to infiltration… she was a Jedi Sentinel, after all. But infiltrating her own side… that sounded strange.

_"I cannot trust anyone else. The Republic obviously wants to keep their secret – I have inquired often as to their purpose and have been rebuffed. The Sith cannot be trusted to give me an accurate report of the events – they will twist the truth so that it furthers their own goals. And the mercenaries are well aware of the high wages the Republic is paying – they would not report anything that might slow the flow of credits into their accounts. Uncover the truth behind the Republic's actions and I will pay you 500 credits." _Nilko offered.

Bastila evaluated the pros and cons, then shrugged, "I doubt the Republic would be involved in anything illegal. Still, we could look into it for you."

Nilko nodded gratefully, "_Please – see if you can find the answers I seek. Find why the Republic is hiring so many mercenaries, find where they are going. Find why they do not return. Once you discover some information, please come speak to me. Believe it or not, I am a friend of the Republic. Whatever the truth, I shall do my best to protect the Republic's interests – and those of the Selkath, of course."_

Bastila nodded and stood up, proceeding to the other table, where the others were already discussing something. The discussion was getting heated - she only caught glimpses, but it was obvious that Carth was also having troubles with convincing Jolee about something. She already tried persuading him to return to the Jedi... quite unsuccessfully.

"So, Jolee, you've finally decided to leave your little hermitage in the forest and come help us stop the Sith. I guess you finally realized this was worth coming out of retirement for, huh?" Carth asked. Jolee stretched his arms for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, that's right, sonny. The Sith are the greatest evil to hit the galaxy since, well, the Mandalorians. And they're the worst thing since Exar Kun. Blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

Revan watched the whole scene without touching her drink, her mind obviously elsewhere. Carth, on the other hand, seemed puzzled. "Okay, old man, you lost me there. Are you trying to make a point?"

Jolee rolled his eyes, "Look, everybody always figures the time they live in is the most epic, most important age to end all ages. But tyrants and heroes rise and fall, and historians sort out the pieces."

"What he means is, Malak should be stopped." Revan added before Carth had a chance to ask for a simpler and less enigmatic explanation, "If the Sith conquer the galaxy, a couple of rough centuries will follow. Eventually, the Light Side will get back to its feet and balance will be restored. The Force likes it that way – you'll notice is soon if you study Jedi history long enough."

Jolee smiled at her, nodding in approval, "Exactly, girl. So, we do what we have to do, and we try to stop the Sith. But don't start thinking this war – your war – is more important than any other war just because you´re in it." he concluded to Carth.

"That's an interesting theory, but I don't buy it. The Republic stands for something; it's stood for something for fifteen thousand years. And if it falls, everything will change forever." Carth claimed. He glared at Revan when she shook her head and sighed. "You don't think so?"

"The galaxy will always be in turmoil, because there will always be someone who will assume they can control it. The Republic believes it guides it and is slowly becoming complacent in that belief. Better that they realize it now before a real threat hits them."

"A real threat?!" Carth could hardly believe his ears, "You don't think the Sith are big enough a threat? What is?"

But Revan had already returned to her thoughts, promptly ignoring him, moving her attention to Bastila, who had just arrived.

"You believe what you need to to get you through this, sonny. The bottom line is all of us want to stop Malak, so let's not get hung up on the details." Jolee said dismissively.

"I was looking for you on the Ebon Hawk." The Jedi sat down next to Jolee, opposing Revan.

"I needed some fresh air. Besides, Manaan is a wonder of a world."

"I suppose that is understandable. And there is little danger for us here… unless we foolishly seek it out on our own." Bastila noted, also ordering a glass of some soft drink.

"Bastila, did you ever think of joining all the Jedi who were running off to follow Revan and Malak when they went to fight the Mandalorians?" Carth asked after a few quite silent minutes, matter-of-factly. Jolee saw Revan shift slightly and focus on her drink.

"That was nearly five years ago. I was still an apprentice, my Battle Meditation hadn't even manifested itself. Yet even then I had the wisdom to obey the will of the Council._Unlike_ Revan." She voiced. How tempting it had been, however, and how much strength it had taken! No one would ever believe it. Not that she would be keen to say it.

Carth shrugged, "I guess. But have you ever thought if it could have been different? Would Revan and Malak still have been corrupted if the Council supported them instead of dragging its feet?"

"Do not blame Revan´s corruption on the Council!" Bastila snarled at once, "Your Republic saw only the threat of the Mandalorians, but the wisdom of the Masters saw past that!"

"Destiny is inevitable – just ask Jolee." Revan noted calmly, looking at her drink. Jolee sniggered at that – he knew well she was referring to poor engine-sucking Andor. It didn't seem that she was actually listening to the debate. After all, she had heard thousands of versions of the same argument. But it had been inevitable, the war. They needed to be ready.

Bastila glared, "You´re asking me if things could have been different? I _know_ they could have. If Revan had only listened to the Council, millions of innocent people would still be alive!"

_Be careful, kid. _Bastila jumped slightly, but then noticed it was Jolee´s voice echoing in her mind. _Start poking your nose where it doesn't belong and you may not like what you'll find._

_I already found out things I didn't like. And I am telling the truth!_

_  
So is she._ Bastila scowled.

"Yeah, right. And every single one of them would have been speaking Mandalorian. I think we're done here." Carth said dismissively he then jumped up to run after Revan, who had vanished from the bar without any of them noticing. When they were out of sight, Jolee shook his head.

_Kids these days, bah!_

He watched Bastila examine her drink as if it was the most interesting object in the universe. The girl sat there motionlessly for the past fifteen minutes, which gave him more than enough time to finish his food. Finally, he sighed.

"Kid, you can try all your life, but you won't change her. She´s trying to be civil to you, but each time you snap like that, it´s a little colder than before. Don't you see it?" the old man asked, not unkindly, but almost as if talking to a stubborn child.

Bastila's eyes remained fixed on her glass. "I thought I could guide her… help her return to the Light… and it seems I have only allowed the darkness within her fester." she said quietly.

"I don't think so." Jolee said, shaking his head, "You've offered her more a fair share of advice… useless advice, but advice nonetheless. You're repeating the lessons she had already learned, but ceased to believe in."

A slight nod. "I think­­… I think I may have made a very big mistake, convincing the Council to allow me to come."

"Nonsense." Jolee objected, "I think you've learned more from her in months than you learned during your entire life from the Jedi."

Bastila's eyes darted into him, "Do not insult the Council, Jolee! They had the wisdom to foresee all this. She didn't – you know that."

"But she had so much compassion that she couldn't bear to witness what the Mandalorians did to the Republic. Is that not what a good Jedi should have? Compassion with those in need?" Bastila remained silent. "Listen, Bastila. A good teacher, and I'm not saying I am one, but a good teacher doesn't throw a book at the student's face, shouting 'Learn this bit here!' The best way to teach someone is letting them discover things on their own. Whether she remains this way or decides to change is her choice. You can only give her a little nudge in the right direction. Or more likely a solid push." He amended after a second.

Bastila finally smiled faintly, "You seem to know much about that." she noted.

"Oh, I've seen my share of the Dark and the Light." the old man noted nonchalantly. "But the point is to find a balance – like the Force likes to – a path where you can be neither "the fire of hate" nor the "heart of ice". A path where you can be alive. Like water – accustom yourself to the situation. Melt the ice, but put out the fire once you're done." he explained and returned to his drink. "That's why Manaan´s so fascinating – it's neutral. Though the kolto is a good thing too."

Bastila stared at him for a moment, her mind working on the new information. Finally, she understood. It seemed like madness, but she understood what he was getting at.

"Now, when you see Tall, Dark and Mean, tell her I´ll ask Juhani to help me and go see if we can get some evidence for the upcoming trial - she'll know what I mean." He added when Bastila gave him a quizzical look. Then, the Jedi nodded and departed.

A Selkath man walked over to Jolee once she was out of sight. "_Greetings, human. My name is Shaelas. I have heard it said that you are no friend of the Sith. Is this true?" _he asked.

"The Sith are a blight upon the galaxy!" Jolee retorted pompously.

"_Though I suspect we have little in common, human, I share your dislike of the Sith." _Shaelas noted, taking Carth's seat.

"I will look into this for you." Jolee noted after Shaelas explained his troubles to him.

"_I cannot imagine where to begin with the investigation, though I suspect the Sith did not act alone. Perhaps the off-worlders in the mercenary enclave know something." _Shaelas suggested. Jolee finished his caffa, nodded and walked over to a group of mercenaries.

X X X

Carth had no idea where to look for Alexa. Knowing her, she probably ran somewhere where no one would look for her. In truth, he had no idea where to look for her. She would show up sooner or later, with another miraculous solution to find the Star Map they sought. Finally, he noticed some screens that identified her as the new Manaan swoop champion, so he headed in the general direction of the swoop hall.

But he couldn't get past the fact that she seemed to be defending Revan and Malak – she seemed to be outraged that Bastila would even suggest that the Jedi should have waited for the Council's approval before charging into battle. He didn't have to agree with Bastila´s option, but it still disturbed him that Alexa felt so much obvious dislike towards the Jedi Council. It had to be something more than that, though.

And he remembered the Jedi's concern on Dantooine. Something was definitely going on. It wasn't just him… and it wasn't just Bastila, either.

He had never expected to be so intrigued by the ex-scout, really. She was pretty – no, more than that, smart, but very clear in the fact that she preferred to distance herself from others. A bit like him, really. But there was something undeniably cold in her, something wicked, vicious… a disregard of life, really, as if the galaxy were simply one large Dejarik board and she was the one moving the pieces.

At last, after a long search, he found Alexa talking to a strange looking Rodian. She frowned and snapped something at the Rodian, who didn't flinch. Instead, he nodded and departed hastily. He had no idea that Revan had just rightly accused one of the Genoharadan Overseers for planning to use her to eliminate the other three after he revealed some more about the secret society of bounty hunters. After eliminating Calo Nord, she caught his eye.

After eliminating the insane terrorist Loorgal without even being noticed in the Republic embassy (stealth was the key), Revan sorted things out. Hulas – the Rodian – was highly impressed by her deduction skills. But Revan knew better than to let such a traitor get away. Without him noticing, she poisoned him through the Force, granting him about two more hours of life before he would collapse and die. She typed something into T3´s console and the droid hurried past Carth, disappearing in the streets. Revan shook her head slightly, then walked over to the railings and began watching the ocean.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Carth said from behind her. She didn't turn around, just continued to gaze at the water. He also leaned to the railings stopping people from falling into the deep ocean.

"Just thinking." Too laconic an answer from someone like her.

"Look, about that thing with Bastila…"

"I´m beginning to think I made a serious miscalculation in bringing the likes of her with me." Revan noted quietly, "I should have traveled alone from the beginning. The Jedi Council, as always, didn't know what was best for us all. I could have been there already…"realizing Carth was watching her still, she shook her head. "No point musing now."

The soldier didn't know what to say about that. But he assumed she was talking about the Star Forge. While he could imagine her being there already, he didn't quite get why she would refuse help. "Well, you pull off the near impossible without much problem and you always interrogate everyone. I expected you to be using some Jedi Mind Trick on the Sith representatives here."

"Oh, no, the Sith Embassy is probably hiring strong willed people. Affecting minds only works on the weak minded. Domination could work, if I would try it. But I need a break." Her eyes wandered around the horizon once more.

"I suppose I can understand that. Leading a bunch like us on such an important mission must be quite a job."

"You don't know the half of it." He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, perhaps you could fill me in on the details now that we're almost done." Revan resisted the urge to sigh. There he was going on again. "No, no, seriously, I want to know what's bothering you. Don't give me that look, I know something's wrong!"

"Once this is over, everything will be all right." She said dismissively.

"That brings us to the point." She merely raised an eyebrow, so he continued. "I mean, you've interrogated the entire crew about their life stories. Hell, you've even managed to put something together from Jolee´s rambling, and that's saying something! But I just can't get past the fact that I know so little about you. Except the stuff from your service records, which isn't very helpful."

"I can imagine. Name, class and abilities don't tell you much about a person."

"About as much as you do. So, care to share some memories?"

"I suppose I could tell you something. But that would ruin my mysterious image."

"So it's a no?"

"Tell me about yourself, first."

"Me? Well, I've been a star-pilot for the Republic for years. I've seen more than my share of wars... I fought in the Mandalorian Wars before all this started. But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless."

"Sith destroy worlds for power, Mandalorians for honor. Both cultures are quite egoistical." Revan tilted her head slightly. "Saul Karath. Why do you hate him?"

"My home world was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet." Carth said acidly, "The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them!"

"The only planet Karath bombed per Malak´s orders I can remember is…" she frowned. That one wasn´t on her orders. "Telos. One of the planets on the Hydan Way."

Carth nodded, with clear bitterness. "Yes, that's the one. My homeworld. Four years ago, Saul led the Sith fleet there and demanded its surrender. The planet refused and Saul proceeded to devastate its entire surface. Millions died. I had... a wife and son on Telos. I thought they would be safe there. But my task force arrived too late to be of much help." he said, "We didn't have enough medical supplies. The colony was burning and the dying were everywhere. I remember holding my wife and screaming for the medics. They... didn't come in time."

"If it makes you feel better my family died during a bombardment, too." Revan said, looking away.

But he seemed concerned. "That's… that's terrible. You were on the planet at the time?"

"I was just a child back then, only five, I think. I barely got out alive… when the Mandalorians left…"

"Mandalorians?" it seemed he thought it was the Sith.

"Yes, it was long ago. I got taken in by good people. I grew up, learned what I could and left them." she paused for a moment, "So what happened to your son? You didn't say."

"His name was Dustil and I don't know what happened to him. The colony was a complete ruin, and we never found any trace of him. I made inquiries and followed the reports from Telos for years, but... I stopped. Anyway... that's the story. For what it's worth."

Revan nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

"I, uh, never talked about this to anyone. I'm not really accustomed to talking about my past much. At all, actually. I guess we're not so different in that." Then… "You never did say why you wanted to kill your friend."

Revan blinked. "You still remember that conversation?"

"All the insanity you put me through is not easy to forget." he said with a smile.

"Glad to know I'm not losing my touch."

"I remember everything you say, beautiful."

"Unfortunately, you always seem to remember the parts that irritate me."

"It's the truth."

"Which part?"

He grinned, "I'd say both. But you seemed to be pretty much pro-war a back at the cantina."

"Even the very wise cannot see to all ends."

"But Revan and Malak turned out to be traitors. They did more damage than the Mandalorians ever could."

Revan raised her eyebrows delicately. "And what do you really know of them?"

Carth frowned at her interest and, moreover, at the fact that she seemed to be defending them. "To think that I once looked up to these two as the best humanity had to offer. Now I'd like nothing more than put a blaster to both their heads."Although I suppose only Malak is left, isn't he? Turned on his own Master. Not that Revan didn't have it coming. Heh. Typical for their kind I guess."

"It does seem to be endless, the Sith circle of death and betrayal, doesn't it?"

"Of course it is like that! You stab your ally in the back for no other reason than to gain power! And what purpose does that power have?"

"More power. Endless power." Revan explained. "Not that it isn't bantha poo-doo, mind you."

"Exactly. Take Revan and Malak for example. No one knows why they turned to the Dark Side. When they left, they were Jedi. When they returned…they were something else. But did they really get away with everything? Revan was betrayed by Malak and Malak hasn't won. In the end, the Dark Side won't help him."

Revan nodded slowly. "Point taken. The Jedi say the life of a Sith Lord is short – their rule even shorter. You're sure you aren't a Jedi whose memory has been wiped?"

That made Carth feel a bit better. "Ha ha, no I'm sure I'd remember something traumatic like that."

"You would think so. The Force is a terrible weapon, when used by, as you would say, evil people. Wiping memories and reprogramming minds is possible." she saw him wince at the idea. "It's not commonly used, so don't worry. No Jedi would use something like that. That ability leans towards the Dark Side." She frowned. "Come to think of it, what do _you_ know of the Dark Side?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I, uh…I used to think it was a fancy name for things I see every day – you know, people are greedy and stupid, corruption is everywhere. I'm starting to think it's different for you Jedi, however. That there's this evil, watching, waiting for its chance. It's not just you, it's Bastila as well. She's so…intense. You have so much courage in you and the fact that you managed to remain strong is amazing, but somehow I don't have a problem with imagining it differently – like the flip side of a coin. And you do have a… a darker side to yourself, too. Sometimes you seem to be so cold and heartless at times and then you end up doing the right thing."

"Everyone has a darker side. I have a practical side."

"I know that. I'm just saying that when you have so much power, the stakes are higher. I can only imagine the kind of conflict that goes on within you."

"I can handle myself." She replied, trying to be diplomatic.

"I know that and Bastila says the same thing. All I'm saying is that when you have so much power, the stakes are higher. Well neither you nor Bastila are fully trained how to handle your power. But I suppose finding these Star Maps is more important than your own safety. I just hope the price isn't too high." He waved that thought off. Revan slowly nodded and continued to watch the sea.

"You've been watching me very closely as of late. Why is that?" she suddenly noted.

The remark seemed to surprise him. Strange, really, when one would have to be blind to miss him staring at her. "Oh, I hadn't thought you've noticed."

Typical Republic behavior – always avoiding a confrontation, seeking a way to avoid conflict or fights. "If you were any more obvious, your eyes would fall out of your head."

"Ah…I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Not for a monkey-lizard, no. Not bad at all."

Carth frowned. Managing to hide the mock-scowl was hard enough – she was bad influence when it came to sarcasm. "Damn it, woman, if you keep hounding me, I'm gonna put you over my knee and teach you a lesson."

"I'd like to see you try." Her tone was a little colder.

"Oh no. I'm not even going there, sister." Carth said defensively, pausing for a second. "At any rate, I haven't been ogling you, I've just been admiring you. I've just been watching you in action, your, your skills. You have a natural talent that's incredible. Not that, ah, all I do is watch you or anything. I don't mean anything by it." He added hastily.

"Calm down, it's alright. I don't mind."

"Ha! Why didn't you tell me that sooner? You would have saved me a lot of trouble. I will say one thing, however. I wanted you to know that we've come a long way with your help. We probably wouldn't made it this far without you. Whether it's the Force, or fate or just dumb luck, I'm…I'm glad you're here. I should have said that long ago instead of doubting you, so…I'm sorry about that."

Revam nodded curtly. One argument resolved. "Apology accepted. And forgive me for underestimating you, Carth."

Strangely, he seemed to come slightly closer. Her acute awareness of their proximity could practically be pictured as a fluorescent red blinking alarm, with terentatek roars instead of beeps.

She took a step back immediately. This ship wouldn't fly. "Don't do this. I don't want to hurt you. Don't."

Disappointment filled his face, but Revan was glad that it had ended this way. "Oh. I thought that maybe… I mean I…"

"Forget what just happened." Well, the embarrassing situation wasn't any better. But she had never even dreamed that… "There's no need to dwell on that. It would be regretted either."

"Why would I regret doing that, Alexa? Just please don't tell me the Jedi Code is your reason. I know damned well you only heed it when it suits you."

"Enough sentiments for today." Her eyes froze again. "We have work to do here."

"I agree with that." Juhani materialized behind them, still pushing a few buttons on her stealth belt. A datapad was in her left hand, seemingly encrypted. "Jolee has summoned me. I have… located… this piece of evidence for the Sunry trial." Located was clearly not the word she wanted to use. Jedi were brutally honest in official matters. "And I have spoken with the Republic diplomat here – they could help us get to the ocean floor."

"That's great news." Carth forcibly looked away from Revan, who already had her attention on Juhani. "What's the catch?"

"They need help with one of their droids." The Cathar wrinkled her nose a bit and glared at the camera droid that flied past them, beeping happily. "Perhaps we should discuss this back at the Ebon Hawk. It is a very sensitive issue and we will need help from the others."


	32. Intermezzo V: Burning

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the delay, I had to rewrite some bits.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – she'll get to Korriban, don't worry. I think I'm getting the hang of the old coot, don't you?

**EDIT!!! LYRICS ADDED!!! **Enjoy.

X X X

Intermezzo V – Burning

_Part Two_

X X X

The story behind the painting I drew is already told  
No more tearstains on the pages of my diary  
Tired but unable to give up since I'm  
Responsible for the lives I saved

The play is done  
The curtain's down

All the tales are told  
All the orchids gone  
Lost in my own world  
Now I care for dead gardens

-Nightwish, Dead gardens

X X X

Eventually, after many difficult battles, the Republic began pushing the Mandalorian invaders back. By then, Revan had achieved the rank of general and had her own personal flagship, which she named the Adamant. And the Mandalorians soon learned that the name was highly accurate – rumors even grew that while Revan was aboard, no one could shoot it down.

Malak had also become a respected figure in the military. For his key part in a few crucial battles, and the capture of a Mandalorian general, he was also granted the title of general and effectively became Green Squadron leader. The squadron was actually renamed Shyrack Squadron by the Jedi themselves, but Malak wasn't really celebrating that. As he said, "Being Shyrack 1 isn't pleasurable… and I have no annoying nickname for them anymore!"

The planet Serenno was eventually retaken as well and strike teams were sent to the destroyed towns and cities. Revan didn't have the heart to go there. Imagining that maybe, just maybe, her family was there, among the burned corpses… that was too much. Even for her. And the ruins of the capital were quite clearly visible even from their camp. Jedi healers were tending to survivors.

Revan chose solitude once again, sneaking off without her disguise. The city was in ruins. She wasn't very interested in helping civilians, but when a blaster shot almost hit her, she knew that she was too lost in her thoughts and calculations. Immediately, she slipped behind one of the ruins.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Jedi!" There was absolutely no doubt what race it was. Revan remained crouched behind the pile of rubble, hidden from the Mandalorian´s sight. It only took a second. Her eyes widened and she quickly Force jumped away – the plasma grenade exploded immediately. Assuming a defensive position, she clearly saw the group of about a dozen fully armed Mandalorians, not too far away.

"Well, well. A little Jedi, all alone in the ruins." One of the Mandalorians noted, clearly smirking underneath his helmet. "You're risking your life out here, little Jedi. Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Oh, yes. One big pile of bantha poo-doo." The challenge was clear, but her face was firm. And it was accepted, since the Mandalorian made a move for his weapon. Revan´s hand flied up, shooting a lightning bolt at him.

The lightning intensified. The Mandalorian was yelling in pain before a lightsaber flied at him, putting him out of his misery. Revan caught her weapon and twirled it into an offensive position.

"Who's helpless now?"

"Kill the Jedi!" The apparent leader of the raiders roared.

The warriors threw away all ranged weaponry and drew vibroblades with distinct clan insignias, charging at the lone Jedi. She remained motionless in her stance. Then, as she ducked the first blow, she began spinning her blade around her body in various angles, shielding herself from attacks and attacking at the same time. The kata attack progressed. Random warriors ended up with deep wounds or decapitated. More than a half of them were dead already, while the others attacked with more ferocity. The onslaught continued, like a rising storm. And a storm surrounded them, a hurricane of dark Force powers. Energy swirled around them, the currents frying the unfortunate Mandalorians, until only one remained standing. The crimson-armored leader, who ordered the attack.

Before he could draw his sword, Revan lifted him from the ground, bending his back sharply. She almost broke it. "What are you doing here? Answer while I'm still patient."

A nasty crack. "We… heard… Revan is here… an attack­… soon." He was twitching in pain. A blast was heard in the distance and the Mandalorian´s aura signaled smugness and acceptance of death. "You… can't warn him…­ Jedi…"

"You just did." Revan clenched her fist and the Mandalorian´s body snapped again, bending him in the other direction, crushing him into a ball. Uncaring, Revan searched for the holocron – it was broken. Her eyes narrowed and she snarled a few insults at the now dead Mandalorians, including a theory of their origins.

Her comlink beeped. "Revan, I'm listening."

"Sir, the camp's been ambushed by Mandalorians – we never saw them coming! They've got basilisk war droids with them and some heavy artillery!"

"Reinforce the front line defenses. Contact the fleet and call for help. Keep the enemy in front of you, so you don't have to worry about your flank – form a circle around the camp." Her eyes moved to the dead Mandalorians. "Lieutenant – send General Malak and his team to the coordinates I'm sending you. I have a plan."

X X X

The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest  
For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my nights  
A truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

I wish for this nighttime to last for a lifetime

The darkness around me

Shores of a solar sea

Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun

Sleeping

Weeping

With you

- Nightwish, Sleeping sun

X X X

"This is so insane it might actually work." Malak muttered, "But I can hardly see through this thing. It's like wearing a stabilizer mask upside down."

"If you keep complaining, it will fail. Now shut up and act like a Mandalorian." Revan hissed back. The group of Jedi, completely unrecognizable in the stolen armor, briskly approached the battlefield on Mandalorian swoops. The Republic was losing, badly.

"_About time you showed up!_" A tall yellow-armored Mandalorian made his way through the crowd of warriors, directly to Malak, who wore the captain's armor. All Jedi agreed that he had the best chance of being mistaken for a Mandalorian.

"_Republic scum is crawling all over this rock now. We ran into a Jedi._" Malak noted, in fluent Mandalorian.

"_I'll say. We've got them trapped like rats now. And scouts said their precious Jedi savior is with them. Ha!"_ he snorted.

"_Maybe he got afraid."_ Malak suggested, believably smugly.

"_Yeah, probably. And who knows what they'll do once we ambush the Corporate Sector? Major supplies will be cut off – they won't stand a chance." _Revan kept her head slightly bowed, studying the battlefield through the Force. The ruins provided some cover for the Republic, but the lightly armed troops had little chance.

"_So, how'd the Jedi die?"_ Her attention returned to the conversation. To Malak´s credit, he really showed no signs of tension. He seemed rather amused by the situation, really.

"_How do all the kids with glowsticks die? Outmatched."_

Concealed until now, Revan produced her lightsaber, stepping out of the line and handing it to the Mandalorian. He took it without question and examined it slowly. There wouldn't be a second chance. Before anyone could notice, Malak whipped out his own saber, running the sapphire blade through the Mandalorian´s lungs. The other warriors reacted a second later – by then, the newly arrived group of "Mandalorians" already had lightsabers of various hilts and colors at the ready, a small circle in the sea of enemies.

The Republic quickly recovered after this. With the help of the Jedi, the Mandalorians were crushed into a thin line between the two groups of defenders. Most Basilisks were destroyed, the few surviving Mandalorians were captured and sent for interrogation.

The "intruders" finally took off their helmets – of course Malak was the first one to kick it away. All of the Jedi were human, to fit into the armor and helmets. Consulars - the redhead twins Aiden and Aisha Navarr, Padawan Galathea Mai, the only Sentinel in the group – Inara Seiko and three Guardian Jedi – a Padawan and two Knights, Tyrone Lew, Damon Alwin and Kael Zohar. All high-ranking among the Jedi who joined the fleet… and all friends of Revan.

"Nice right hook, Ari." Aiden congratulated Inara.

She grinned, "Mandalorian fighting, y´know. You have to be creative." Mandalorians outmatched in their own little game. A sight to see. She clipped her saber back to her belt – the silver lightsaber, admired by quite a few Jedi. Some even joked she would find the Heart of the Guardian next.

"Not like you, bro – you actually seemed bored." Aisha teased.

"Because of the lack of Mandalorians that I had to fight, sis! You guys did too good of a job. Or perhaps they just realized who was superior and…" he suddenly landed on his butt.

"All talk, no action. Typical Consular." Damon noted from behind him, grinning as Aiden picked himself up. "I should trip you more often. With luck, you'll hit your head and become and amnesiac. That'd be great."

"Hey! Where would you guys be without me?" Aiden whined.

The group mock thought for a moment, before replying in unison, "On the Jedi Council!" The point – the fact that none of them wanted to be there – was unimportant right now. Aiden didn't even get a chance to get the point. The Jedi were immediately called to assist in the camp.

X X X

Denying the lying  
A million children fighting  
For lives in strife  
For hope beyond the horizon

A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the bloodred  
Carpets before me

-Nightwish, Planet Hell

X X X

The battle for Malachor V. The battle that would go to history as the greatest feint of the Mandalorian wars. The invaders constantly kept bringing more and more troops, refusing to surrender… they had no idea of the little surprise that awaited them. This war would really end with a bang.

It was a risk, going to the battlefield personally – it was uncertain whether the Republic ships would survive the battle. The Adamant, hovering near the outer parts of the Malachor System, observed the battle from afar. Things were going well for them.

"Sir! Sir!" a young ensign called to captain Sorel of the Adamant. The captain, a human man in his mid-fifties, was surprised at the ensign's excitement and perhaps panic,

"What is it?"

"Mandalorian warship, trying to contact us! Code says they'll only speak with…"

"You have something?" both men jumped slightly at the sound of a heavily robed figure's voice. The black figure approached them, her footsteps gentle despite the heavy boots she wore.

"Yes, m´lord." The ensign quickly babbled when the general's eyes darted into him. "Mandalorian class warbird, they want to speak with you."

"Holocom." The General simply ordered. The holoprojector panel flashed to life, the 3d image of a high-ranking Mandalorian. His mask identified him immediately. "Speak." Revan ordered tonelessly.

"These petty battles are getting tiresome. Perhaps you would be interested in another solution?"

"Maybe. Specifically?"

"A duel – just you and me. Vibroswords, neutral grounds. Your death means your surrender. Mine means my defeat."

"I assume you're aware that if you die, your warriors will be mine?"

Mandalore nodded, "I'll take that risk."

"I accept. I'll be waiting on Malachor V. Gather the squadrons – we leave for Malachor V in half and hour." Revan ordered over her shoulder.

Mandalore, though startled that his opponent would choose the single planet that was somewhat forbidden to his people as the grounds, nodded. It was a worthy end of a worthy battle. The communication ended. Revan turned sharply and briskly walked to her quarters, ignoring the dead silence that followed her.

X X X

It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth

No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow

Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung

-Nightwish, End of all hope

X X X

The dark figure stood there, motionlessly, as if waiting. A gash across her arm, hidden from sight. Her opponent, dressed in midnight black armor. On his face was also a dark mask, obviously a "gift" from the Sith that have talked him into unleashing his armada upon an unsuspecting Republic.

"So we finally meet. The legendary Revan. If I didn't know better, I'd call you a Sith." Mandalore said, with an obvious sneer. True enough, the jet-black robes of the Jedi weren't very Jedi-like anymore. But it was still Revan beneath it.

"I would call you deadt. Your people will be broken. And I swear to you, I will never allow them to attack us again."

"They will return. You are strong, but you're still only one."

"And yet I have stopped an army. We both know how this will end."

Two vibroblades, identical, seemed to appear out of nowhere in Mandalore´s hands. "I am willing to fight against the odds, Child of the Jedi."

"The odds are too great, Mandalore. I'm your worst nightmare embodied." The golden-hilted vibrosword in her hands contrasted sharply with her attire. Its length and sharpness was clear.

Mandalore charged at her, swinging both vibroblades with all his might. It was the only chance to attack he got. The onslaught of blows, he managed to block. But one attack, one that seemed ridiculously strong, managed to knock one sword from his hand. A twirl of the silver blade and Revan ran her sword through his heart. Their faces were inches from each other as Mandalore slowly collapsed to the ground.

Revan pulled off the mask disguising her. The hood remained in position, but the face underneath was clearly visible to the dying Mandalore.

"No Jedi or Sith. Only Revan."

Mandalore´s eyes widened underneath the mask. He wanted to say something, but didn't have the strength. And with a final choking sound, he let out his last breath. The world around them froze, all eyes gazing at the corpse and the dark warrior, until one of the Mandalorian generals, in full crimson battle armor, hurried to his leader's corpse. Revan took off Mandalore´s helmet. Whoever had it commanded the clans. He hadn't guessed that she might hide it far, far away… until the time was right.

No one would reunite the clans before she would want them to rise again.

"_You may take his body._" Revan said in Mandalorian. "_But this is mine now._"

The general nodded, impressed, motioning to several warriors to take the corpse. But he remained standing there, gazing at Revan warily. _"You are our leader now. What do you command of us, Mandalore?"_

"_Call back your fleet. This war is at an end. Your lives and your honor will be spared. That is my first and final order."_

"_You reject your right to take his place?"_ the general asked, barely above a whisper. He seemed to regret it. All the Mandalorians would.

"_I am not a Mandalorian, but I will not see another one rise in his place. The helmet I will keep. Anyone who would want it will first have to deserve it."_

The general nodded and departed to give the warriors instructions and signals. The space battle had also been won, several hours later. The ships were intentionally destroyed, to ensure the Mandalorians wouldn't break their promise.

"So, this is the end?" Malak asked as he caught up with Revan, who walked briskly to her shuttle.

"Do I sense regret from you?"

He shrugged slightly, "More preaching from the Council isn't a tempting prospect."

"How can you be so self-centered?"

"I'm just practical. You're the dreamer."

"And my dream has come true. Wasn't it more a vision than a dream?"

"I'm not answering that."

Revan nodded. "Much is yet to be done. Savor our greatest triumph, my friend. And once you're done with that, I'll be on the Adamant." she said before hopping into the shuttle.

X X X

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart   
Lost in the dark  
For hope Id give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

Nightwish, Nemo

X X X

Revan barely made it out of the fighter before a group of celebrating soldiers and Jedi rushed in. Well, they had every right to be happy. The war was over, at long last. The question remained – what now? Many would suggest returning triumphantly to the Jedi. But she was weary of arguing with them. And there was another threat out there – she thought of the Sith and how they might try to strike them again. The Republic was too weak to withstand another strike. The Mandalorians might have been just a taste of the power the Sith wielded.

The Jedi would be powerless to stop them. If the Code would work, it should be able to help her! But it didn't. She had accomplished all on her own. She overcame the insanity clouding her judgment. But she still had to get rid of it.

She couldn't. She didn't want to, actually. There was a strange warmth within her whenever she thought about it and everything seemed better, brighter. Beautiful. There was still hope. Never in her life had she felt something so bittersweet. But this couldn't go on. This… she forced herself to admit it. Face her own fears.

She felt a sharp pain in her arm and remembered the cut. Reluctantly, she did as she promised to her escort – those that noticed her injury. A shadow aboard the Adamant, she quietly disappeared to the medbay.

X X X

Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me

XXX

Redeem me into childhood  
Show me myself without the shell  
Like the advent of May  
Ill be there when you say  
Time to never hold our love

My fall will be for you  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
You were the one to cut me  
So Ill bleed forever

-Nightwish, Ghost love score

X X X

A very narrow escape. She was sitting in the medbay, waiting to be released. After congratulating her again and a short conversation, Malak left to join the celebrations (after she convinced him to do so, of course).

A kiss. He actually asked for that as a reward. Teasing had its merits – which, for the record, seemed to be a non-factor for Malak – but this was beyond even his standards. It really was the last straw. She needed help. Someone to confide in. Someone worthy of trust. There was only one possible candidate. And that person was on Dantooine.

X X X

The small fighter flied through the atmosphere. The fleet was assembled near Bastion, so traveling to a planet in the same Sector was really easy. She was always one for speeches, but this time, she couldn't think of anything to say. How should she address Zhar? How to ask him for help?

"Unidentified vessel, please state your name and purpose." A surprisingly warm voice said through the comlink.

"Shyrack-alpha, Republic air forces. I carry a message for Jedi Master Zhar Lestin." She wondered whether they would buy it.

"Affirmative, Shyrack-alpha. You have permission to land in docking bay 5." It worked.

Her fighter landed cleanly in the hangar of the Jedi Academy and Revan gracefully hopped out of it. The fact that she still wore her black robes and cape drew attention from others, Jedi and settlers both. She ignored the stares, avoiding whoever she could and searched the Jedi Enclave.

A high-ranking Jedi Master, moved to this dump. Preposterous. She was positively sure that one day, Zhar would be head of the High Council. And then they moved him here.

Outrageous.

There were many Force users around her, so she focused on the only presence she recognized, noticeably stronger than most of them. It didn't take long to find him. Zhar looked the same as always, not yet old, but rather weary of the world. Kind by nature. Unmistakable in his navy blue Jedi robes, he was talking to a young human girl. The Padawan was turned away from Revan. She wasn't immensely Force strong, but had a presence that couldn't be ignored. And potential. Her dark mahogany hair was in pigtails, her skin fair, from what could be told from her hands. There was something strange about her, though.

Revan quietly stood in the background, blending well with the shadows. She would be willing to switch places with the girl anytime.

_Come…_ she heard the voice from Manaan again. But it was closer this time.

_Wield… _she looked up and whirled on the spot, searching for the source of the voice. Images of temples… the great shadow…she could find it! There was a hint here, somewhere…

Rule… Ruins…east… kath hounds howling. It was very close. Near this Enclave. Right… 

"Revan?" Zhar´s voice suddenly called. Her images faded… but she knew where to go. Before the Padawan could turn to notice her, before Zhar could stop her, she ran down the corridor, away from the enclave.

She crept through the plains, avoiding all life. The world was blank to her sight right now. The ruins were near – in perfect condition. A dark power, this strong, and the Jedi would just ignore it, even though it's on their doorstep? She sighed mentally, but continued walking. The darkness intensified so much that ebony seemed white compared to it.

The temple interior was just as decorated as the exterior. Ornaments on each wall. It took her a few minutes to see the connections between symbols. In an hour, she could read the script. In three hours, she was able to translate them. She immediately hailed the Adamant. A trial awaited her and only one other person was worthy enough to see what she was planning to do.


	33. Chapter 26: Emerald

**Author's notes**: More Manaan for everyone! Plus, some KotOR II hints… but nothing extraordinarily big, so don't worry. Lyrics have been added to the intermezzo, so check them out. Guys, please review – criticism is welcome, it helps me make the fic better. The same goes for praise ;)

**Dark Lord Daishi – ** Yep, I thought it was cool. Oh, there was a cameo of my KotOR II character there – Inara Seiko. Her name means "Heaven sent Force". The Padawan was Darth Pigtails, of course! Didn't you recognize her?

X X X

**Chapter 26 - Emerald**

X X X X

"We have no choice but accept the diplomat's proposal." Juhani finished her explanation ten minutes later, aboard the Ebon Hawk. She, Revan, Carth and a rather hyper Mission were discussing the latest course of action.

"Have you tried the leads Wann gave you?" Carth asked, leaning back against the wall, arms folded.

The Cathar shook her head, "No, I have not. I am neither a computer specialist nor an interrogator… and raiding a Sith docking bay on my own is not particularly an easy task."

"Hey, I could have a go with those cards." Mission shrugged, "If it's just numerical combinations like you said, it should be easy enough."

"I'll take the spy." Revan frowned at the holocommunicator in the center of the common area. "The code and card will be the back-up plan. Set HK-47 loose on the docking bay guards. The base will have communication channels with the city – we don't want those broken. We need stealth."

"I will go." Juhani suggested.

"I'm coming too!" Mission chirped, "Sneakin´ around is my thing, right This time you gotta see us in action, Alexa! You missed the fun on Kashyyyk."

"What about me?" Carth asked.

"Pazaak, maybe? Just kidding." Mission said with a giggle.

"We'll be fine on our own, so try to relax. Maybe find out something from the local drunk Sith women." Revan suggested. The reference to Taris was clear. "We'll meet at the transport ships in fifteen minutes."

X X X

By the time the group met up in the Sith docking bay, it was effectively cleansed of all Sith. Though Juhani was the only person waiting there, under heavy stealth fields, her disgusted expression indicated that she wasn't the reason why the floor was covered with corpses.

"Your droid is almost too effective." She said to Revan as the other woman began setting course for the Sith base.

The journey was quick enough, and in a few minutes, they were inside. Taris was the first thing that came to mind when you saw the interior of the base – while the corridor structure was different, the distinct Sith designs and eerie aura of the very walls were distinct elements. The plan was simple – Revan set off to find the closest computer terminal and download the schematics of the base. Being the strongest (and only) telepath in the group, she would have no trouble directing both of them through the Force. Mission went for the broken droid, Juhani mentioned something about missing Selkath youths and went to search for them.

All went smoothly – it only took Mission five minutes before she stumbled upon Revan´s location, clutching her prize – a datacube – protectively.

"No problem. Where's Juhani?"

The Cathar didn't react to Revan´s calling. Not because of unconsciousness, but because of some heated argument. In unison, the pair began making their way to her position. The Cathar was in the far end of the base, talking to a bunch of Selkath teenagers. Phrases like "Sith are evil" obviously didn't work.

Juhani was more creative than that, though.

"Remember Taris. Once the Sith get what they want from your planet, they will do the same to Manaan – they care not for sentient beings, only power."

"Shasa, what if she speaks the truth?" a young male asked the girl who seemed to be completely against the Republic – the most troublesome of the group.

"Taris is nothing but a Republic lie!" Shasa snapped at the boy, who immediately took a step back.

"Force bless neutrality." Revan muttered to herself.

Juhani spared her a quick glance. "This is no time for jokes, Alexa."

One of the Selkath, who had been sitting on a bed, head bowed until now, raised their gaze. It was a young boy, younger than any other Selkath in the dormitory. His clothes were slightly brighter than perhaps an average Selkath would wear – as was his aura. After hearing the name, he looked at Revan, motionless for a few seconds.

"That's not your name." He quietly noted, as if afraid of the human. Revan´s gaze darted into him at once. More seconds passed, silently.

"Why do you think that?" she asked, slowly but coldly.

The Selkath bowed his head, afraid, "It just… seems that way. I don't know."

The cold eyes softened slightly, "Force Sensitive, yes… focused on the truth. Interesting." She glanced at Juhani for a second. "Potential shouldn't get into the wrong hands. Go back to your homes, comfort your families. Wait a month or two and then return."

"Why wait when we can learn the ways of the Force now?" Shasa demanded. "What could change in two months?"

"Everything."

"How can you claim that?! The Republic will soon be destroyed and…"

"Everything will change. And you have been… tricked."

"How can you know that?"

"Because you are sealed of, perhaps? Because the Sith have no qualms about killing? Because your parents are scared out of their wits?" Mission suggested in angry frustration, leaving the negotiations to Juhani.

Revan was already in another corridor. Mission quickly caught up with her. "What did the kid mean? You're Alexa Denali, right?"

"From a certain point of view."

"Uh huh." Even Mission knew when a conversation was over. "So, how'd we get outta here. Transports are away an´ front doors are guarded for sure."

Then Juhani caught up with them, grabbing both by the shoulders to make them stop, waving a Dark Jedi outfit in front of their eyes. "Dress up, anyone?" She asked idly.

"I'm not even asking how you got that, Ju." Mission noted, sniggering. The Cathar´s blush was priceless.

X X X

Mission threw the maroon cloak at Revan, so she could conceal her outfit while heading for the Hawk to change.

"I am sure Jolee will be pleased with the Selkath´s departure." Juhani noted, smiling. "Perhaps he has managed to deal with the trial while we were busy."

"I'll go give the little prize to the Embassy while you go change, Alexa." Mission suggested. "Not sure how much he'll tell me, but I'll let you know."

Revan took off the Sith facemask and hood. "Good. If we keep this up, we should get the map today and head for the final piece tomorrow." The others departed, leaving Revan alone near the kolto distribution center – a short route led her past the docking bay guards and into the hangar.

Once aboard the Hawk, she could finally open her cloak, revealing the Dark Jedi's garb – not her choice of clothing, but surprisingly comfortable. It didn't hinder movement, either. The jumpsuit was skin-fit, however, and there wasn't much black leather "armor" on it, either. But it covered all it should in the front – the cape dealt with the back. Her first destination was the female quarters – another datapad was added to her collection. She flung the cloak on her bunk and removed the clasp holding her hair in a tight ponytail, letting her hair fall down – even the supporting braids that made the hairstyle completely painless. A second after that, she spun around, lightsaber in hand, the blade stopping about two inches from Canderous´s throat.

"You have a great sense of hospitability." He muttered as the purple blade returned to its hilt.

Revan´s eyes were slightly narrowed. "You're lucky I knew it was you. Never try that again. So, to what do I owe this devious pleasure?"

"The kid asked me to tell you the Republic guy programmed a sub for you and that you'll need an armed escort. I was thinking of coming. Sounds fun."

"Bored?" Revan asked absent-mindedly, searching for her own clothes.

"Almost to death. But looking after the bunch of morons you call a crew compensates it a bit."

"Very well. I was planning on asking you anyway. And the droids, probably."

"So it's going to be a massacre. Good to know. By the way, I heard Princess was on the way back here, so you should move it." He turned to leave, but then stopped to say, "And try to get rid of that outfit before Onasi sees it and starts drooling."

"It'll end up as the last one from raided Coruscanti Sith outpost. How d´you think I got the launch codes on Taris?" she said when he raised an eyebrow.

"You're crazy. A genius, but still crazy."

"Isn't everyone on this ship?" his laughter echoed as he left Revan to finally change in peace. And this time, she locked the door.

X X X

"Alexa?" The voice was quiet, but still annoyed the hell out of Revan. Deliberately slowly, reluctantly, she turned to the figure in the door. Bastila´s eyes were softer than usual, her face anxious. Very unusual.

"Little Jedi, I have tried time and time again to teach you humility and respect. Out of all the stubborn children I have had to teach, you are the worst. But I will yet succeed. I never fail."

"I am trying to apologize, you know. You aren't making this easy for me." The snappish, childlike tone was back. "You could at least pretend to be listening."

"You're such a spoiled brat." Revan noted, turning away.

"I am not-!" she sighed, "Must you be so frustrating? Do you have any idea how I fell? I am trying to apologize for believing in the wisdom that has led me safely through my entire life! I am trying to deny the teachings of the Jedi!"

"If it's such a sacrifice, don't do it."

"But I want to. I…I care for your friendship more than for my ideals." Her gaze dropped to her boots, "You should know just how I respect and admire you. I… I don't know if it changes anything to you. But I thought I should tell you."

"It changes nothing."

"What?" the question reflected both disbelief and curiosity.

"You still don't understand, do you Jedi?" Revan sighed, shaking her head in frustration. "You don't. Allow me to explain. All that you believe you fight is an illusion. All you think is evil is simply misguided."

More curiosity… and slight fear as well. "What… what do you mean? They are Sith, they wield the Dark Side! True Sith – the insectoid species – died out long ago!"

"There are true Sith out there, Jedi." Revan gazed at a random spot of the wall above Bastila, frowning, "And one day, they will come here and try to take what isn't theirs. The Republic would never withstand such a great blow. The Jedi would be eradicated. It needed to be strengthened before it could fight… which is what you stopped me from doing."

The Jedi´s eyes continued widening throughout the entire monologue, her mouth slightly open. The words terrified her and brought her strange relief at the same time. "Then you… you…"

"Ah, the tiny wheels within your brain have started working at long last. All fits wonderfully together, doesn't it? But I can handle the sacrifice, Jedi. I always was the strong one, you know. We leave for the ruins near the Hrakert Rift." And she left.


	34. Chapter 27: Topaz

**Author´s notes:** (waves at readers) Hellooo??? Anyone out there? Anyway, one more Manaan chapter to go.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – yes to all questions… here you go.

X X X

**Chapter 27 – Topaz**

X X X X

The submersible slowly descended down to the ocean floor, carefully avoiding the firaxan sharks or any other objects in the water. The Hrakert station was larger than anyone would expect it to be, since the Republic had so little resources during this war. Kolto harvesting was essential. But now, after the attack of whatever caught the facility unprepared, it really seemed to be a dead zone.

Very little life could be sensed from it, even through the Force, perhaps except that of the firaxan sharks that swam around it, ignoring the damaged defenses. A part of the station seemed to be flooded, but the southern half was still intact. If there were any survivors down there, that part of the facility would be the safest for them.

The Republic submersible emerged from the water in the station. The mechanical door of the transport opened, and Revan stepped out, and then helped HK-47 and the squished T3-M4 out of it. Offering Canderous help could be called an insult.

The only reason they brought the tiny droid was because they might need to communicate with the station's computer system to find out what was wrong. Even the most skilled hackers would have trouble with that. An astromech droid, however, would call it an easy task.

Another submersible was crashed through the ceiling, destroying most of it. There was only one exit out of the dock.

The amount of weapons the group carried would be more than enough for a strike team with thrice as many members. Taking chances against something unknown would be too foolish.

The only exit – a damaged door – opened immediately, and a green Twi'lek rushed out, "How... how did you get in? Did they send another submersible? Quick, we have to get out of here, we have to get away!" he shrieked, panicked.

"What happened here?" Revan asked, using the Force to almost glue him to the wall using an intense Force Push.

"The Selkath, they went crazy!" the Twi´lek – probably a merc - said, shaking with fear, "They started killing anything that moved. Someone must have triggered the defense systems too, 'cause all the droids activated as well. I was one of the mercs the Republic sent down here to find out what happened. We came down and secured the first couple rooms... there were bodies everywhere... And the Selkath came out... screaming and croaking their fishy little war-cries."

"Wonderful. What about the scientists?"

"They're dead! All dead!" the merc whimpered, "They swarmed out and over us. There was no way we could stop them. So we ran... But hardly any of us made it. I locked the door behind us, bu... but the others had already left in the submersible! The sharks... the firaxa out there and... worse... I heard an explosion shortly after the submersible left. They didn't make it. Just food for the sharks and the Selkath... like us."

T3 suggested something about getting the merc back to the surface, but that triggered a new wave of terror from him.

"Back to the surface. Yes... NO!! There's something out there... it got the other submersible already. We can't leave until you do something. Blow up the entire station maybe. That might distract whatever it is long enough for us to escape to the surface. But all the machinery and stuff is in the southern half, and that's been flooded! There might still be environmental suits around but... but... the Selkath might have laid their eggs in them!"

HK-47's eyes flashed, "Suggestion: Perhaps we could dismember the organic? It would make it easier for transport to the surface."

"Hey!" the merc snapped, pulling his arms away from Revan´s grip and backing away, "Y-you... you can't just rip me to pieces! I'll die!"

"Amendment: I did forget that. Stupid, frail, non-compartmentalized organic meatbags!" HK-47 muttered.

"I have to get into the station." Revan said, ignoring the exchange.

"No! I locked the door so that the Selkath won't get in. If you open it, we're all done for!"

"I have no choice. Believe me, fishy mutants are not my idea of the perfect party."

"If you want to die, then go!" the merc snapped, "You won't hear me mourning for you! I'll stay here and be safe until some sort of REAL rescue comes!" he quickly curled behind a one of the footlockers, shivering in fear.

"Don't get your hopes up too high." Canderous sneered, "I have no intention of dying." The merc shivered again and hid from sight.

Revan opened the door leading into the installation, ignoring the merc. Several bodies (most of them other mercenaries) were on the floor. There was a computer console on the other side of the corridor.

"Care to do the honors, T3?" Revan asked, making place for the droid.

"Beep-wzzt-beep!" T3 replied. In the next second, it sliced the computer without the use of spikes and vented toxin into several of the rooms overrun with mad Selkath. Then, it corrupted the targeting program of the security droids. The blaster fire that was heard a moment later was proof enough that it worked. After a few minutes, the shooting stopped with a final explosion.

Revan opened the next door and HK-47 shot the remaining security droid. After several destroyed droids, killed insane Selkath and disabled mines, they finally entered the storage room – and to everyone's delight, envirosuits were there. Well, to the droids´ delight, anyway – it meant they couldn't go.

"Observation: My sonic sensors indicate sounds coming out of that locker, Master." HK suddenly noted, pointing his disruptor riffle at the plasteel object nearby. Revan noticed it too. As if the locker was whimpering…

"Is somebody out there?" a high-pitched voice asked, from within the locker, "Fishy, fishy, fishy? Coming to eat me, too? You can't get me little fishy. Not in here. I'm safe behind my walls."

Revan raised an eyebrow, "The fishies are dead." she said, slightly uncomfortable with the tone, "Come out, coward – it's safe."

"Oh, you'd like that - wouldn't you?" the maniac said, "I walk out and - BAM! Selkath swarm in from everywhere, ripping and rending! Fishy move fast and silent."

"Come out from there right now, or we'll blast our way in." Canderous snapped.

"Ha-ha! That's what you think! Fishy think that too. These walls and door are six centimeters - no... twelve centimeters! - of durasteel! I'm invulnerable behind my walls! Nobody's getting in here!" he said, laughing maniacally.

"Statement: I'll blast you into little fish-bits, meatbag!" HK snapped at the idiot hidden in the locker, already preparing his blaster.

"Nooooooo! You can't harm me in here! I'm invincible!"

But a vibroblade pierced the locker before HK could shoot. The Republic soldier's corpse opened the door with its own weight, dropping to the moist floor. Canderous wiped his weapon into the soldier's uniform – the blood wasn't at all visible on the red fabric. "Program your droid to talk less with its toys, Revan."

"Objection: That was most unfair, Mandalorian mea-" HK stopped after a death glare. Even the droid knew better than finishing that sentence into the Mandalorian´s face. "Statement: I was simply having some fun before splattering the meatbag´s brains all over his locker."

"Blasters wouldn't do much good against durasteel, anyway." Canderous noted.

"Statement: The locker is made of 100 plasteel, not durasteel, as the idiot meatbag suggested. It would have been an easy task." HK reported, but quickly followed the others – they were already a few meters away from him, and still walking.

The corridors were filled with Selkath, droids and other security equipment that went nuts and turned against its own creators. Soon, it was destroyed. There were also several airlocks in one corridor – probably the only way to get to the south part of the base – the only part of the station still filled with mad Selkath. Though walking through firaxa-infested waters wasn't exactly a vacation. There was no way to get the droids to swim, so Canderous and Revan put on the envirosuits and entered the airlock, ordering the two droids to wait near the computer console by the entrance to the base. And naturally, blast everything that moves.

X X X

The airlock opened and the pair found themselves surrounded by water. Not much light reached the ocean floor, so they had to use flashlights that were adjusted to the envirosuits. The darkness made Revan spot something…another yellow envirosuit. She slowly managed to approach it, the Mandalorian following. The other sentient jumped a bit.

"Who's there?" a man's voice said through the communicator in the suit that the scientists used to communicate. "You´re not Selkath, I can see that much."

"The Republic sent us here to investigate." Revan said simply. "Who are you?"

"I was one of the mercs the Republic sent down here to investigate. But all we found was a wet death and a bunch of crazed Selkath! I've discovered a way to get to the kolto harvesters and the airlock to the southern part of the facility!" and he explained a way to get out to them, "I'm not spending another minute in this facility! We should probably stick together, but I´m not gonna wait around with the Selkath everywhere! Let´s move – it's here down the hall."

As soon as the merc said that, he attempted to move as fast as he could. Revan followed him to the ocean floor, but sensed something through the Force. Danger. From the right.

"C'mon, hurry up!" The merc called. "Don´t just stand there, we have to keep moving! The water is filled with – AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" he managed to choke out before a firaxan shark that launched at him like a predator opened its mouth and pierced his flesh and the envirosuit with its fangs.

Revan took a step back without realizing it. She had never attempted to kill something with Force powers underwater – chances of success were bellow 100. And that was the only level of chances she was about to take. They would have to rely on reflexes and the sonic emitters they had with them.

Luckily, the only firaxa she saw were in front of them, easily stopped with the sonic emitter the pair had, allowing them to reach the other building.

Quietly, both of them took off the envirosuits and left them near the airlock. Revan sensed that there were Selkath around the corner. Three or four. Hand signals from the Mandalorian wars came very useful in situations like this. Revan used the Force to speed up and charged at them, jumping over a hidden mine. The Selkath drew several sonic pistols, but she deflected the shots. The Selkath were effectively distracted, so the heavy blaster fire coming from behind one of the lockers took them by surprise. One of the unarmed Selkath swung a fist at Revan, but she dodged and whirled to kick him to the ground. The heavy boots she was wearing were as good as Force Stun. Avoiding a kick, she stabbed the Selkath that managed to get behind her. With a powerful slash, the remaining Selkath fell down, dead.

The next room seemed to be a crossroad, one path blocked by a force field, the others closed. There were two people behind the force field and they immediately noticed the newcomers. Both potential survivors had panicked expressions.

"No…no…I can't let you pass! You'll let the Selkath and the firaxa get in! I won't let you open the door for those monsters to get in! I'll stop you!" the man yelled, "I'll suck all the pressure out of the chamber! That'll stop you!"

"Kill them! Kill them now!" the woman shrieked.

The man pressed a few buttons on the control console on that side of the force field, and the doors on three sides of the room sealed themselves, so the force field was the only way out. A hissing sound indicated that the air was being removed from the room. Revan´s eyes widened, and she stepped closer to the force field, "Let us in." she said quickly.

"What - what do you want? Go away!" the man said, "You'll let the firaxa and the Selkath in! They'll get us like they got all the others!"

Even Canderous was having a hard time breathing, so there was no time to negotiate. "We're friends. You want to let us in. You want to stop the depressurization sequence." Revan said with a strong Force persuasion.

"Yes. You are friends. You'll protect us. You won't let the firaxa eat us. You'll keep the Selkath away." the man said, nodding frantically. He pressed a button, and the force field dropped. As if realization of what he was trying to do hit him, the man bowed his head, panting. "I... I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me. I... I just panicked when I heard someone outside the door." he sighed, "Please, forgive me. I'm just so scared."

"I…I must have been hysterical. I truly don´t know what to say. I apologize for almost making such a terrible mistake." The woman added.

"Calm down, you're getting hysterical again. Now, what has the Republic been doing down here?" Revan ask, making a mental note to kill those two when they wouldn't be useful anymore. they didn't have time for displays of hysteria. Especially not life-threatening ones.

"We had a secret agreement with moderates in the Selkath government." the woman said, "They knew that Manaan could not survive independently if the Sith were victorious. Those thugs would wipe out the whole damn planet just to get at the kolto. So the Republic approached them about making this secret installation to harvest more kolto where the Sith couldn't see us. But that all went horribly, horribly wrong..."

"And who are you two?" Canderous asked flatly.

"I am Kono Nolan, and this is Sami." the man said, "We were scientists working here on the Hrakert Rift project."

"The diplomat told me about you." Revan said with a nod. "What exactly went wrong?"

"We don't know! Not for sure." the woman said, frowning, "The work teams were outside in the Rift near the vent. Then there was this rumbling and my head felt like it was splitting open. This... this monster rose up from the Rift. It was a firaxa shark I think... bigger than any I'd ever seen before. Bigger than our submersibles. It was like it was screaming inside my head. Then all the Selkath started screaming too... and they turned on us."

"Turned on you?"

"It was like they couldn't control themselves."

"So what can we do about the shark?"

"I don't know. It must still be out there." Kono said, frowning.

"Out there waiting for us..." Sami whimpered.

"The firaxan sharks have always been a serious problem." Kono explained, "We had some blasters and projectile cannons to defend against them, but they still got some of our workers from time to time."

"We were working on a soluble chemical compound that would drive them away." Sami noted, "Something that smelled or tasted repulsive to them, but we never got it working right."

"Oh, I think not! Even flawed like it is, it should be ideal for this situation." Kono retorted.

"No! It's not working right! You don't know what it will do!" Sami said, then she turned to Revan and explained, "The repellent we made was supposed to drive firaxan sharks away, but we never got very far in its development. The one we tested instead was violently toxic to them, rupturing their outer skin in seconds and preventing them from drawing oxygen from the water by clogging their intakes."

"Which is exactly what we need in this situation! Something to kill that monster shark that destroyed our station!" Kono snapped.

"But we don't know how else the chemical reacts!" Sami said pleadingly, "We only tried it in a controlled environment. In the open ocean, who knows what it could do... it could even affect the kolto."

"We know exactly what it will do: it will kill the shark. That's what we designed it to do."

"And it'll probably wipe out all the Selkath, too. Nice plan." Canderous noted with a sneer. "Let the woman speak."

"Well, the monster seems to have been driven out by the machinery we installed at the edge of the Rift." Sami said, glaring at Kono, "We've seen it out there on the cameras bashing itself against the machines. I think if you could destroy the machinery we installed, the shark would calm down and retreat back into its lair inside the Rift."

"And how would we do that?" Kono seemed determined against, even after Sami´s quick and really clear explanation.

"I'll try to destroy the harvesting machine." Revan noted, tonelessly.

"Good. Once you've gotten back to the surface, make sure to tell the Republic that there are survivors down here."

"That won't work and you know it!" Kono objected again. "That'll set us years back!"

"It's better than whatever your repellent will do to the water!"

But Revan had had enough of both them, their hysterics and their arguing and pushed past them without further thought. They weren't even worth the trouble of killing them. Apparently they tried to protest, but thought better of that once Revan glared at them. There were more envirosuits in the next airlock – the one leading to the kolto harvesters and directly to the other part of the base.

Sami was right – overloading the terminal required only basic mathematic skills. The Guardian, the Progenitor, was satisfied with the destruction of the machines. It showed no signs of hostility. It allowed both of them to pass.

A circular chamber-like area… and the Star Map in the center. The dark waters were pierced by the light that emerged from the orb that floated out of the center. The image of a galaxy appeared… new coordinates were loaded into Revan´s datapad.


	35. Chapter 28: Ruby

**Author's notes:** Here we go, final chapter before the Leviathan (dun dun DUNN!!!)

**Dark Lord Daishi** – here you go.

X X X

**Chapter 28 – Ruby**

X X X X

"Statement: I assume that you have collected the data that you needed, Master." HK-47 noted once Revan and Canderous dumped their envirosuits near the airlock. There were considerably more Selkath corpses on the floor, bearing the marks of a blaster shot or two. But the assassin droid still seemed eager to continue doing its job. "Query: Can we blast the hysterical meatbag at the entrance now? There are no more fish left."

"I doubt that the meatbag is still there, but if he is, you have my permission." Revan noted, straightening up her robes.

"Observation: For a meatbag, Master, you have the right priorities."

The human arched an eyebrow, "I thought I hard-cored into you that you are to call me "Master" at all times?"

"Amendment: I mean… nice Master… good Master." HK warily said.

The T3 unit beeped happily to congratulate Revan for successfully managing win the fight. The entire Hrakert station was now filled with bodies – the scientists killed by the insane Selkath and the insane Selkath killed by the newcomers.

"We should get outta here as soon as possible." Canderous grunted, "The place is too quiet."

Their submersible was quite close – just a corridor or two away. The station seemed to be as it was before, but something was different. Revan stopped suddenly, listening to the Force. Something wasn't right.

The Mandalorian also stopped, "You sense something?"

"A… visitor." She noted, glaring at the closed door in front of them. The Twi´lek mercenary wouldn't be brave enough to close it by himself and there wasn't anyone else there. Well, so it seemed. "And I think a familiar one. This might get a bit messy."

Canderous drew his vibroblades and the droids backed away a bit. With a soft wave of Revan´s hand, the door opened. Behind it stood three figures. Revan recognized the one in the middle – it was the one she remembered from the Endar Spire. And she was finally able to place a name to that face – Bandon, one of the Padawans that followed her and Malak during the Mandalore wars. He was older than she remembered him, the black armor making him seem ghostly pale.

"At last my search is over! I was beginning to fear someone else had killed you and deprived me of the pleasure." the Sith apprentice said smugly. "You may have defeated the pathetic bounty hunter my master sent after you, but you are no match for me! I have studied at the foot of the Dark Lord himself!"

"Hello, Bandon." Revan said softly, a glint passing through her eyes. He had his chance to cringe before she was upon him. Not really aware of what Canderous or the droids were doing, the woman drew her own lightsaber, attacking the Sith swiftly. Their lightsabers clashed about thrice before Bandon felt a sharp pain, then… nothing.

Revan lowered her weapon. "And goodbye. She said to the headless corpse.

X X X

After informing Wann what happened to his precious facility, telling the others some things they wanted to know about the journey and adding the new datapad to her collection, Revan entered the cockpit.

"Next stop – Korriban." But Carth didn't even reply, which made her frown. "Why the bitterness? No one died while I was gone, did they?"

"Would you care?"

"No, I need to know if T3-M4 is going to be cleaning the ship or not."

The pilot shook his head in frustration, "I don't know who's colder – you or Darth Malak."

"Well, I'm cooler, definitely. If you ever meet him, which I don't doubt, as you're traveling with Bastila and me, you'll see what I mean."

"How do you know him?"

"Manaan to Paranoid Pilot Onasi – he's probably the most famous person in the galaxy right now:"

"No, I mean personally."

"What makes you think I know him? I thought it's common knowledge that he's cruel."

"It's just… aah, never mind."

Revan folded her arms. "Enlighten me."

"Well, it would make more sense to send someone who was close to him on this kind of mission rather than a novice to the fleet." Revan didn't say anything – he took it as agreement. A "yes" that made all fall into place… well, everything about the purpose of Alexa Denali among the Ebon Hawk crew. Some questions still remained, but he would ask them later, if possible. "It would explain a lot."

Revan delicately arched an eyebrow, but still said nothing. If only it were so simple. Carth´s sigh broke the silence. "We, uh… didn't finish out last conversation. At least, not very pleasantly."

"Don't bring that up."

"Damnit, Alexa – I just want to make things right between us!" after that emotional arousal, he sighed again, "I need to know if you feel anything… feel anything for me."

"Love is a distraction. I cannot afford to have distractions in my life."

"You haven't answered me."

"You're learning. But I think you got a clear answer. I cannot and don't want to have such a relationship with anyone."

"That must be a very miserable life you lead, then. Don't you feel empty at all?"

"Emptiness is peace. I have no reason to love. No time for it. And no real desire to love, anyway."

"It pains me to see this, Alexa. I've been down this path…. I don't recommend it. I…" he took a deep breath, "If, uh, if I'm gonna live past Saul, if I'm gonna find some purpose, it has to be in protecting you. Let me protect you, Alexa Denali."

She raised her gaze, somewhat confused and surprised. "Why would you want to protect me?"

"Because…" How was he to explain this if he didn't understand himself? Or maybe he didn't want to understand. "Because I didn't stop Saul when I had the chance. Because I never got a chance to save my wife and son on Telos. Because I finally have a chance to do it right – you are an extraordinary woman. You make me think I might have some purpose beyond simple revenge. I'm not the best of men, or the strongest fighter there is… but I'll find a way."

Revan´s face went blank. "You will regret this." She said tonelessly.

Still, the determination remained on his face. "As long as you don't regret letting me have a place in your life, I won't."

"You will, soon. Trust me, you will." She repeated, leaving him alone.

X X X

'_Revan, please talk to me.'_ The Sith frowned, trying to shut out Bastila's pleading from her mind. _'Please, I just want to talk about what you said – that you wanted to help the Republic. I know that the Jedi Council would listen to you if you would tell them this – Master Zhar and Vrook know you well enough to see that you speak the truth and their support could help you gain amnesty…Revan, you underestimate the Council's influence.'_ Bastila's voice begged again, _'And Carth and I could support your defense – we're not insignificant figures in the Republic. I'm sure he'll want to help you as well… please say something. I… I know I made a mistake when I made you seem like a rogue child. Is… is there anything I could do to make it up to you? I would rather we were friends.'_

_'I don't need your apologies. '_

_'I know I have been too critical. Too demanding at times. But I wish to make it up to you, somehow. I do not deny that I fear what you might ask of me…but I will obey.'_

Silence. _'You fear me.'_

'_Not without reason.'_

'_Untrue, Jedi. I wouldn't hurt you… though sometimes I want to. But I wouldn't. Partly because it might backfire the pain at me… and partly because you amuse me.'_

'_I… amuse you?'_

'_Yes. You think you are being tested for a promotion into the ranks of the Jedi, while you look up to me and the old man – Jolee – as you do to Jedi Masters. To some degree. It makes me regret I never had a Padawan of my own.'_

'_Weren't you too young for that? I thought you left the Order as a teenager.'_

_'Ah, yes. The teenage general. Allow me to correct your misinformation – your Council played a bit with my records after I left. They wanted the Senate to reject me as a child, so they changed my date of birth. I began bombarding the Council before the war officially started – I saw why the Mandalorians were stockpiling supplies, so I began gathering support. A year later, they attacked the Republic. But by rank, I'm a Jedi Master. Probably the youngest in history.'_

'_But the youngest Masters are at least…'_

'_I'm far younger than Vandar, Jedi. I saved a few Senators from a terrorist attack and they insisted that the Council would make me a Master no matter what. You can imagine how happy they were about that. But the Senators had great authority, so the Council had no choice but promote me. The pissed look on Vrook's face sticks in my head till today.'_

'_You really were…?'_

'_Yes. Jedi Master Revan. How cool is that?_'

'_I thought…'_

'_My face is young, my soul isn't.'_

'_But can you imagine what it seemed like when you just left, disappeared and a few months later, declared that you were a Sith Lord?'_

'_I actually can. I've seen almost everything now – except Vrook smiling, perhaps. But that's an utopia.'_

'_Must you keep joking?'_

'_I don't do jokes, little Jedi. That's a statement. And a true statement, at that.'_

Silence. _'So you accept my apology?'_

'_Well, the journey will seem shorter if you don't sulk in the corner all the time and try to make me feel guilty, so I suppose I could forget about the disagreements we had. You have your chance. Don't waste it, Jedi.'_

'_I certainly won't.'_

X X X

The Ebon Hawk slowly rose from the dock in Atho City, heading towards the stars. The hyperspace jump proceeded without any problems. A sudden crash clearly showed that something was happening. Each crewmember was thrown against the nearest wall, with the exception of Carth and Bastila, who almost fell out of the pilot seats. Mission, being the swiftest and quickest to recover, dashed to the nearby ladder and climbed to the gun turrets. When she glanced out, the sight in front of her stupefied her.

An enormous Sith Interdictor, which she recognized only because she saw pictures of them on the Holonet during the Tarisian blockade, was nearing itself. No… they were helplessly drifting through space, flying to the enemy ship. The otherwise cheery Twi´lek froze, her happiness gone. It was the end.

They were trapped in a tractor beam.


	36. Intermezzo VI: Freezing

**Author's notes**: Phew, the next intermezzo is here! Warning: minor KotOR II spoiler about Kreia. Nothing big, very minor, actually, but it is a spoiler, so from the moment you find her name in the text, skip the passage until you get to the dialogue. You have been warned.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – HK rocks. ;-)

X X X

**Intermezzo VI - Freezing**

X X X

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.   
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,   
I breathe no more.

Evanescence, Breathe no more

X X X

So it was true. All she saw in her visions, all she ever imagined. In her hand, she protectively clutched a coded datapad. A datapad that would lead her to the Star Forge... Dantooine wasn't as challenging as it seemed to be… Kashyyyk, a primitive world, posed a threat no greater than a rampaging tach. The Star Map there was clearly the source of the darkness there, and the enormous machine stood out.

Two down, three to go.

Revan lowered the electrobioculars she scanned the desert with. She found absolutely nothing.

"No success, yes?" she remarked when a swoop bike landed behind her.

Malak, walking up to his friend, nodded. "What did you expect? These settlers hardly know the Dune Sea within three miles from Anchorhead. And if the city has indeed been settled several times before, I doubt these Builders would put a beacon to their power somewhere where anyone could find it. Not after their fall."

The intense heat of the Twin Suns was even greater at noon – while searching at night seemed to be a good alternative, wastes were freezing cold at night and rampaging Tusken Raiders weren't exactly welcoming. As Malak already suggested several times, leaving the damned rock would be the most logical course of action. But Revan set her mind on finding the map. Even alone, if necessary. Not that it _was_ necessary – the mere suggestion triggered the natural male overprotective nature, which played right into her cards. She hated manipulating him like this, but it was crucial. Speed was crucial.

"There's only one option left… do you by any chance speak Sand People dialect?" Malak knew the answer before he even asked – out of the dozens (if not hundreds) of languages Revan was able to speak fluently, none counted as anything that would get a non-violent response from the Sand People.

"We should return to Anchorhead, then." Revan noted, as if oblivious to the final query. Weariness wasn't helping her sense of humor much, just like irritation. Not that there was much to laugh about lately. Since the final battle with Mandalore, Revan felt odd. She had killed before, in self-defense, but she felt almost as it had when she had first experienced a surge of the Dark Side. Yet… whatever choice she had made, she couldn't change anything now. Not after discovering Malachor V.

Not even Malak knew of the hidden stronghold on the forbidden world. But it had to be built – the fear of the Dark Side was a tool to maintain control. Now, she would use the Dark Side itself to maintain control. The Council had already established her as a traitor. At least their hopes would be justified now.

Dark Lord Revan. A fitting title for the "future ruler of the galaxy". Where did that thought come from, anyway? The memory returned. The shocking discovery of the immense threat waiting to strike the galaxy. She could never allow that. The galaxy couldn't suffer as she did. No one could. Only if they deserved it – if they were enemies. The Republic tried to do what she did – defend its worlds, use diplomacy whenever possible. But it was proving ineffective. It was obvious that if farmers and primitives were allowed to make choices, the regime was designed to fall. And the Republic also had to "convince" races to see things their way. How different would her reign be?

The pair once again hopped onto their swoops, turning them to the direction of the nearest – and only – settlement. Anchorhead was miles away, but the inhuman (or rather insane) speeds they rode in made it seem like a few feet. The only difference between staying in the city and waiting outside was that the walls lining the city were quite high. The Czerka guards were sloppy, but even the Sand People couldn't get past the gate when it was sealed.

"Right on time, people. Another minute and you would've found a big label saying ´closed´." The gate guard muttered. Only the sight of unconcealed lightsabers probably made him reconsider outright complaining about their timing. This time, he stored their bikes without persuasion. Malak smirked slightly at that – Czerka usually didn't do anything without getting paid first, bit when the local rep saw the familiar mask under the thick cloak Revan wore, every single employee was racing to do whatever the ´honorable Jedi Masters´ wished or required. No questions asked. They were there without the fleet, which was sent to Manaan for kolto restocking. It was already agreed that they would meet there in a few days. After all, the extensive repairs after the battle at Malachor would take a while.

And since Czerka reigned in Anchorhead, there was literally nothing they couldn't do. Revan preferred staying away from the crowed cantinas – the only relax she had over the past few weeks was tinkering with droid parts. It was fortunate that she brought her own tools and parts, though – the junk she saw at the local droid shop could be compared to things the Jawas salvaged.

The only person that never doubted any of her skills was the Jedi Master Kreia, one of her many instructors. Even when others often urged her to be patient and learn slower, Kreia never restricted her, never tried to stop her progress. Few Masters didn't get on with Revan, Vrook being the clearest example – while the entire Council, Kreia in particular, were fascinated by the power of the Force within her, Vrook´s first reaction to her was: "This girl is will be trouble, remember that." When she thought of it, she began to loathe the Jedi Masters at the time the wars began.

Except for two – Kreia, because she understood, and Zhar, because he listened to her. In a sense, they were her parents. Her real parents, who taught her and brought her up. Not those weak traitors who had probably abandoned her. Only because of these two, the nagging feeling of wanting to return to Dantooine or Coruscant wouldn't vanish. She was losing her family. But some sacrifices were necessary.

And Revan was sacrificing everything.

She closed the last panel of the now finished droid. The blood red eyes of the humanoid-like machine lit up with the activation of its core. Her masterpiece.

"Accessing: Core systems activated. Creative and emotional matrix on-line. Primary programs initiated. Data processing… additional programs accepted. Begin standard protocol." The droid recited, its voice formal, but the undertone showed a light-hearted nature. Considering what kind of protocols have been installed, it was rather amusing. Bloodthirsty piece of metal, that one. "Greeting: Hello to you, sentient. I am referred to as HK-47."

"I am Revan, but you will refer to me as Master, as per your programming." She took off her mask. "Memorize my face. It's unlikely you'll be seeing it anytime soon. And ironic as it is, I need you to translate Sand People dialect for me."

"Statement: Affirmative, Master. Query: Does this task by any chance involve clubbing the Sand People with their own gaffi sticks?" HK asked hopefully.

"No one must know what we're searching for." The reply was clear.

That very same night, they left the city once again, this time without Malak, who was already interrogating the Jawas, like Revan immediately ordered him to do when they entered the city. Locating the nearest Sand People settlement wasn't hard – while their auras seemed to melt into their world, the Tusken fires and roaring were difficult to miss on the barren surface. The Tuskens were confused, to say at least, to see someone enter their camp without making themselves noticed before they wanted to be noticed, shoving them away with simple hand movements. But the impact was as if a sandstorm had hit them. After these displays of power, the chieftain – who probably didn't care much of the oral history – was fool enough to be impressed and gain her access to the Storyteller. It was like a Jedi history lesson… without the Jedi part. And even though HK-47 had no idea who the mythical Builders were, Revan didn't need any explanations. After slaying the entire tribe once she had all the information they could give her, she immediately flied her swoop to the location the chieftain told her about.

The cave, if it could be called that, was filled with ancient statues – all like the Kashyyyk hologram. And in the middle, like a dark jewel on a crown, sat the Star Map, rusted but intact. How unfortunate that the mouth of the cave was to the west. Seeing the first sunrays touch the map would be amazing. But the galactic core shining from the hologram she triggered was far brighter. More coordinates. So, the Star Forge was somewhere in the Outer Rim. Understandable – the far ends of the galaxy were unexplored, especially the hostile territories. And who had time for scouting when war was upon them?

"HK-47, record these coordinates. I want to be secure."

"Statement: Affirmative, Master."

The suns had risen by the time they left the cave. The Anchorhead Czerka rep was mad with joy when Revan handed her the chieftain's gaffi and offered more than a hefty reward and equipment. Malak was already waiting by the docking bay entrance, all his questions silenced when Revan waved the datapad at him. By the time they got to their shuttle, he had only one unanswered query, really.

"So, where to now? Hoth, perhaps? It would be a nice change. Or Rhen Var. These Builders seem to like extremes."

"Close, but not quite. Korriban. How does that sound?"

"Hmm, let me think." He said, sarcasm dripping from each word. "Sith."

"So you listen to my history lectures. And here I thought my efforts have been in vain." Revan noted. Everyone knew Korriban equaled Sith… but few were brace enough to confirm that theory. In truth, the planet was dead. Only shadows remained… and the legendary Sith temples, buried underneath the sands. A tempting prospect.

"Revan, I still don't like this."

Already on Dantooine, he had voiced his concerns. He believed in her wisdom and cause – they had discussed this search before venturing into the first ruins. But why do all this? Why carry the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders? Never in his life would he doubt that Revan was more than capable of carrying such a burden – he doubted the reason. ´For the greater good´ was no longer a sufficient answer for him. The woman was a damned good liar, but Malak learned to distinguish the scarce moments when she had to twist the truth. In a sense, they shared a bond. Not a real Force Bond, perhaps, but they were somehow connected – Revan was unreadable for everyone else, especially with the mask. He learned not to tease her about the robes anymore – as a symbol, they worked perfectly. A symbol of what, though?

Revan´s eyes, shielded by the mask, glittered strangely. Calculatively. "We can't return now."

"I'm not asking you to return to the Jedi or submit yourself to their will. It's just… it this the best course of action? Even if the Jedi wouldn't accept us back and banish us, the Republic would probably be more than glad to have us with the military. We don't have to do this." He knew very well what a blank look was hidden from him now. It wasn't that Revan thought he was insane – she simply didn't understand why he was saying this. He understood her reasons. He had do.

"Yes we do." It was no more than a whisper. "Don't you understand at all?" a concealed smile. "You don't. Not yet. But you will. But enough of that. I'd like you to meet HK-47, my new protocol droid."

The droid in question quickly marched to them, upon hearing its designation. It sized Malak up, moving its head as much as it could. Considering that Malak was much taller and more muscular than an average human male, even a hunter-killer unit had the right to be impressed. Especially when seeing the look of loathing and unhidden jealousy Malak spared the droid. A wise move on HK´s part was not insulting him at the moment. While the droid was semi-impressed, he was also wary.

"HK, this is Malak, a close friend of mine. I do hope you get along."

"So, you've finished the tin can already? I'm impressed." Malak noted, glaring at the droid. "Does it do anything besides look like a misshapen Trandoshan?"

"Query: Do you do anything besides look like a hairless Wookiee, friend of the Master?" HK retorted, quite innocently.

"Why you…" The most unlikely sound echoed – soft laughter, coming from the black mask of Mandalore. Pure and untainted, like Revan´s soul once was. It stopped Malak from reaching for his lightsaber and HK from pointing his blaster at Malak´s forehead. The sight didn't last long, however. A few seconds and the laughter died out.

"This will be an amusing journey, I see." Was Revan´s final comment before she returned to their shuttle.

X X X

The ancient burial site of the Sith Lords of old was famous throughout the galaxy. Korriban, a barren world, was now dead. The legendary Sith settlements were buried deep beneath the sands. Only through detailed scanning had Malak located the groups of statues, doubtless centuries, if not millennia, old.

Obviously, the place was of great importance, considering the scale and detail of the sculptures, the depth of power residing there. If there was a Star Map on this world, it would be there.

The small Republic shuttle landed in front of a few damaged pillars – practically in the center of the valley. Both ex-Jedi sensed the darkness pulsate from four points beyond the stone walls framing the area. Ancient tombs, presumably. They stepped out of the ship, gazing around themselves. Seemingly without reason, Revan crouched, taking a handful of the sand and letting it fall back to the ground.

"This wasn't caused by erosion. An earthquake, perhaps. Millennia ago." Malak noted. Science was his league, just as history was Revan´s.

"No. It was bombed – the area is too damaged, compared to the rest of the planet. Just this specific spot – the Valley of the Dark Lords." She rose, talking off her mask and clipping it to her belt.

"So, genius – which door do we open first?"

"The question is: what can we expect to find behind it?"

Malak thought for a moment, "Well, the tombs are probably dark and the ground could be moist – shyracks like that kind of environment." He smirked – their "Shyracks" probably wouldn't spend a second here. "Otherwise, I'd expect tuk'ata and if we're lucky, more terentatek."

"History lessons can be useful. Another Great Hunt… though for something different." Her gaze moved to her right, the only part of the Valley untouched by sunrays. "What's the betting the map's there?"

"Zero, because I sense it too."

Revan was already at the blocked entrance, dusting the wall a few inches from it with her palm. "_Aangwyn tu c_'_aal mje't ra eiwna galua dei seeelaten." _She read. Pure gibberish.

"In Basic, please?" Malak noted, with a hint of whine. Revan glared.

"Beware all who enter, for here lies the great ruler of the Sith." She nodded. "Naga Sadow."

"How can you tell? And who's this Sadow guy, anyway?"

"The script is a mix of primitive Basic and the native insectoid language of the Sith. If I'd read it with the proper accent, it would sound like clicks and hums to you. It's over 2000 years old - that's when the Great Hyperspace War began. I assume you've heard of that?"

"I'm not sure. You see, I've only just arrived into this galaxy." One of the rocks hit him in the arm, point-blank. "Hey! What was that for?"

Revan lowered her hand, letting the rock drop. "I expect professionalism from you, Malak. My visions are clear. And my plans won't come crushing down because of your incompetence." There was a hiss behind her voice. A frightening sound.

Malak stared at her, wide-eyed. "Revan… what's going on?"

She had expected such a reaction, but she still wasn't pleased that she had to play the part of the megalomaniac. The galaxy needed to be saved from a threat so subtle and close… and she could only do that by pretending.. "You still don't understand, do you? Are you still blinded by those lies?" she hissed, as convincingly as she could. "Think, Malak, think. Why are we here? Why do I seek the map?"

He frowned. Why? Visions… her separation, the way she carried herself as if she were empress… he understood how she wanted to 'protect ' the galaxy. All fit painfully together. In her eyes, he saw the truth, now that the mask hiding it was gone. The mask… it was there to hide the truth from him.

Revan sneered widely. It felt unnatural to her. "You've begun thinking again, I see. Good, good. Very good. And you understand me. You must. Only you ever did, Malak. That is how I know that you'll come with me and help me finish what I began!"

But he kept gazing at her quite blankly, the disbelief only in his eyes. He refused to cry seeing this madness, Revan's madness. But he wished he could. "No, Revan." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear it. "I cannot allow this." The sapphire beam of a lightsaber was lit. Revan's face was blank now.

"You aren't serious." Was the emotionless statement.

"It's not your habit to lie, Revan. Don't start now." He turned down the power of his weapon. Sith or no, he wouldn't kill his friend.

As if paper was written upon, emotion returned to Revan's face.. "You are very foolish, my friend. You're nothing without me!" she sneered again, "Where would banthas be without a herder?" It hit an accurate nerve, but Malak remained silent, motionless. Once more, Revan's sneer fell. "So be it… Jedi." She spat.

A soft hiss and the crimson beam was ready in her hands. And, almost lazily, she walked to him. It only took a second. Revan lowered her weapon as he dropped to his knees, clutching his head in pain. She called the blue lightsaber to her hand, deactivating both weapons. Minutes passed, but the agonized screaming wouldn't stop. All Malak saw of reality was a shadow towering next to him, watching with cruel glee.

Then, there was only darkness.

X X X

It was fortunate that HK-47 was recharging at the time, otherwise Malak might have ended up with more than just resurrected nightmares. Revan allowed him to rest, for the time being. Bothering with digging up dirt was a pleasure she'd award him with later. Her head bowed slightly, she inhaled deeply. She hadn't wanted it to come to this.

_Forgive me, please forgive me…I love you… but you must help me with this, you mustn't know… the burden is mine alone. _

This was the only way.

A slight movement alerted her to the fact Malak was regaining consciousness. She sat down on a nearby rock, watching the sunset.

Malak groaned, his eyes closed. Vague memories of screaming were all he remembered. Pure fear. Only when he heard a voice did he remember everything. "I doubt that's an experience you wish to repeat."

"You… cheated." He managed to choke out.

"I never said I wouldn't use the Force. What else would you expect from a Sith?"

"But you're not…"

Lying through her teeth to him was even worse. "Don't fool yourself. I am about as much a Jedi as those buried around here. And you aren't far from that, either. You may still rest. Work is ahead of us. You are of no use to me exhausted."

"I'm not your servant."

"You are my apprentice, Malak. That, or you're dead. The choice is yours to make. HK-47!"

The droid seemed to pop out of nowhere, really. "Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, Master."

"Keep an eye on him while I'm gone. If he tries anything, stun." With that, Revan stalked away into the night. Malak clutched his head again, beating down thoughts of revenge and humiliation. But this was insane! He couldn't allow it. There was only one thing he could do… though he regretted it, he would have to leave Revan on the planet and get help. She was mad, consumed by the Dark Side. He wasn't about to lose her like this.

With considerable effort, he managed to stand.

"Command: Halt, servant of the Master." Malak glared at HK-47, who was quick to jump between him and the shuttle.

"Out of my way, droid." He growled dangerously.

"Statement: The Master has given you the privilege of recharging. You are not to leave the area."

"She also said you're not allowed to do anything."

"Retort: The Master never specified lack of death." Malak dodged the stun ray beam, surprised – he hadn't considered the possibility of the droid having special toys installed. Better stop the game before it whips out a flamethrower.

"My turn."

He avoided a few low-power blaster shots, since Revan still had his saber. Real hell would be unleashed if he destroyed her droid… but disabling wasn't a bad idea. HK's head and arms hung down, its eyes dimming as Malak tapped into the Force and tampered a bit with its systems. Not enough to permanently damage it, though. He quickly jumped into the shuttle, starting the engines. A second… then they died out. He tried again. Nothing.

Suddenly, all he saw was white light. All he heard was a soft voice. "In time, you will learn to serve me." All he felt was searing pain. Breathing, thinking… even living hurt. Everything… anything could be sacrificed to stop the pain. Consciousness was fleeing. And then, it stopped. "Don't think I'm giving you the mercy of rest." Revan's voice hissed. "Do I really seem stupid enough to leave you to escape and alert those fools? Malak, Malak – have you no sense of strategy at all?" Mocking.

"Revan…" he managed to whisper, even though he had no idea what to say to her.

"You have no right to use my name… not anymore." No regret passed through her voice. "I'm your teacher now… and you should address me as such."

"Revan…" he began once more.

"Lord Revan, if you must. But you should call me Master."

"Revan…"

She growled in frustration. "We have work to do."

"What are you doing to yourself?" It seemed she was speechless. After a second, her cold façade returned.

"The Jedi Revan is dead. My name is Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith. And I have seen the light." How she was lying! It felt like twisting a lightsaber into her insides. "I have embraced the Dark Side." A second of silence, and Force Lightning flashed once more. There was no emotion on Revan's face as she watched the tortures, heard the ear-piercing screams. Finally, she stopped. "Anger and fear." She smirked faintly, "A good combination."

"N-no…"

"Believe what you will. But you can never escape the truth." Like a mirror, she reflected her Force Sight to him. And he saw the swirling darkness, the strange sensation passing through the Force. Fear. Anger. Hatred. But above all, pain. Pain fueling the fear, the anger. Combining them into hatred. It didn't matter. What was important was that it was there. No longer suppressed, denied or hidden. And if he wouldn't be so exhausted, it would be the most amazing feeling of freedom.

"You learn quickly…intriguing. This is just the beginning. Soon, you will learn to use the power you now feel. I ask you again, one last time – will you join me?" this time, she offered him a hand to stand up. The options were clear – servitude or death. Malak didn't even know how his hand took Revan's or how come Revan's physical strength had increased so rapidly, since she pulled him to his feet easily. It took some effort to stand. "I'm proud of you now. You didn't continue living a lie. Not everyone would be able to do that."

"Thank you… I think. Master." He added after she glared.

"You'll get used to it eventually." She handed him his lightsaber. "A few enhancements have been made­… the core crystal has been changed and the Sigil-Rubat combination should suit your fighting style."

"You have your own crystal collection?"

"I found them in the caves. There are some formations there, but these were the best among them. You now serve me. And I want you to be strong."

"We're still only two people."

"All the arrangements have been made – nothing will stop us. Once we gain a few victories, more will come. I want to rebuild Dreshdae settlement… create a Sith monastery. A few fortresses, plus my strongholds from the Mandalore wars and it can begin. We have enough influence in the fleet to turn them to our cause."

"Wars are expensive – where will you get the cash for the ships, weapons, etc.?"

An enigmatic smirk. "Time to teach you Rakatan."


	37. Chapter 29: Diamond

**Author's notes: **Since KotOR II for PC is coming out in a few days, I'll try to upload the rest of the Leviathan chapters as soon as they go through minor corrections, before taking a few weeks of absence to have my euphoria over the fantastic game and play it at least 4 times.

**Dark Lord Daishi – **thank you. I hope I got the KotOR II references right. That chapter took some time. Well, he didn't believe Revan could go so far… it was an act of desperation, I think. That part really just wrote itself. Many thanks again & keep reviewing!

X X X

**Chapter 29 – Diamond**

X X X X

The reach of the combined Force powers of the Force Sensitives aboard the Ebon Hawk was sufficient to give them a general idea that something was wrong. However, it was only when Juhani sprinted into her room that Revan realized that it wasn't simply her own instinctive awareness.

"Alexa…" the Cathar panted, "Go to the cockpit, we have problems."

Revan, who had been lying on her bed resting a bit sprang to her feet at once, pushing past Juhani. She was within the cockpit within a few seconds, but the sight of the ship they were unwillingly approaching made her stop dead in her tracks. For the first time since the beginning of their journey, a small portion of fear entered her mind.

Against her calculations and her will, the worst thing that could have happened was happening. Their encounter with Bandon probably didn't go as smoothly as they had believed – he had probably managed to send his superiors their coordinates before rushing into action. The usual cocky course of action, typical for Sith of his kind, would have been to simply attack them and then boast that he had killed them on his own. But apparently, he had been a tad too smart for his own good.

The sleek curves and greenish tint to the various patterns of the vessel made it look like a gigantic fish, about to eat its prey. Yet unlike the Progenitor on Manaan, this one was a more vicious thing. It was, if nothing else, impressive in size and, despite its uniform-like similarity to any other Sith vessel, Revan was able to tell it apart from any other ship easily.

"Not good." Revan didn't even realize she said it out loud before she heard her voice. it sounded slightly distant.

Carth and Bastila, who were piloting the ship at the present moment, didn't even turn to attempt to react to those words. Despite the brave façade they both attempted to put on, Revan realized that they both were scared more than they would even admit to themselves.

"They must have been waiting for us on the hyperspace route." Carth explained after pressing a few buttons on the panels, deactivating the engines. "We're caught in their tractor beam!"

"Do you recognize the ship?" Bastila asked, probably both of them as she pushed several buttons to deactivate the engines – the Hawk couldn't fight against the tractor beam.

"It's the Leviathan." Carth said, gritting his teeth. "Saul Karath´s vessel. My old mentor."

But Revan wasn't listening much to them. There was no avoiding the confrontation of their captors now, but there was still a chance, however slight, that Malak wasn't there… she couldn't sense any thoughts concerning her that she would recognize, or any presence that alarmed her.

"Assemble the crew." She ordered, still gazing at the Leviathan, calculating their chances. "There isn't the time for rash actions or fear."

Neither caught the fact that it was a warning addressed to them both. However, as the engines deactivated themselves, both pilots ran out of the cockpit. The crew was assembling quickly as Revan entered the main hold, some confused, some concerned, but all aware that something was wrong. Bastila quickly informed them of the situation, which caused no relief to anyone. But it seemed that they all were ready to do their part in their escape.

"Admiral Karath taught me everything I know about being a soldier." Carth added after Bastila finished her brief explanation. "He was a legend in the Republic fleet, and a hero to me. Until he betrayed us. When the Sith attacked my home world, the Leviathan - which is Saul Karath's flagship - was at the head of the fleet. My family was destroyed that day and my wife died in the Sith bombardment."

"Don't let your lust for revenge cloud your judgment, Carth." Jolee said, frowning.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid." Carth retorted, "I won't throw our lives away in some mad quest for vengeance. But if I get a chance to kill Saul during our escape, nobody better get in my way."

"Talk of an escape is somewhat premature, don't you think?" Bastila noted, frustrated, "We don't even have a plan to get out of this mess yet!"

"I'll admit it won't be easy. Saul's no fool and he won't underestimate us either. You can count on plenty of guards watching every move we make."

"Maybe Admiral Karath doesn't know how many of us there are on board." Bastila suggested, "We all have special talents; talents we could exploit so that one of us could stage a rescue. We just have to figure out who has the best chance to avoid capture so that they can come and rescue us later. It's a long shot, but it's our only hope - Admiral Karath will be watching Carth, Alexa and myself very closely. One of the others is going to have to save us."

"Well, if we're going to pick someone to save our skins we better do it quick. In another minute we're going to have Sith troops marching up our loading ramp!" Carth warned.

Revan, unconcerned by these useless discussions about personal motives, had been surveying each of the crewmembers with care, weighing their options carefully, knowing that though it would be the easiest way, she wouldn't be able to be the one to get them out of this mess.

"They might use a stun field on us… the droids could be the only ones who could get us out of there. Maybe…" she raised her hand and summoned an unfamiliar weapon. Juhani had to duck to avoid the flying object as it landed in Revan´s palm. T3 beeped as the human opened one of its panels and tossed the stun baton into it, securing it. "They won't search the droids, but they'll take our weapons. In case they don't stun everyone, we'll need a capable melee fighter, but at the same time someone who they think wouldn't have a chance to rescue us." Her eyes rested on Mission. "You are my choice, Mission."

"Maybe I could get the guards angry enough to put me into a separate cell." The Twi´lek immediately suggested. "Then I could steal the key card and come rescue you guys later. With them focusing so much on you three, I might be able to sneak out of my cell and come rescue the rest of you."

_"No, it's too dangerous!"_ Zaalbar growled protectively.

"It's a risk we have to take, Big Z." Mission said flatly. "I can slice my way free from any security cell. Don't worry, I can pull this off! I won't let you down! You'll see!" She added for Revan. Memorizing the exact position of the tiny stun baton wasn't very difficult.

If Bastila or anyone else wanted to object to this plan, they didn't get the chance to do so. The ship shook violently and they could all feel a thud as it landed on the smooth surface of the hangar. Revan quickly said something in some alien language to HK-47, who nodded and deactivated himself. The approaching footsteps quickly informed them that Sith were on their way and within a minute, they were surrounded by silver-armored soldiers with high quality blasters ready to fire. Most of the crew raised their hands, save for Canderous and Revan, the former merely glaring at the Sith, the latter raising an eyebrow as the guns were pointed at them.

As per standard procedure, all of them were handcuffed and deprived of their weapons and any kind of armor before taken away to the detention area. Their clothes they were allowed to keep only after being searched. Then, on the way, Bastila, Carth and Revan were separated from the others and led into the interrogation room instead of the holding cells. There, their handcuffs were removed, but the three cages prepared for them they were unable to avoid. Carth was shoved into his cage roughly, Bastila backed into it with a glare at her captor. Revan simply walked into it, as if this were nothing.

A moment later, with the sound of approaching footsteps, the soldiers were dismissed and an officer entered. He was past his prime as a soldier, but certainly not as a thinker – Admiral Saul Karrath was still able to fire a blaster more than well and command the Sith armada as well as he had commanded that of the Republic.

"Carth, it has been far too long since we last spoke. I see the recent months have not been kind to you. I barely recognized you." The almost friendly tone he spoke in was somewhat misplaced in the detention area.

"But I recognized you, Saul." Carth´s voice, semi-calm, was as cool as either of his companions have ever heard it. "I see your face every night as I swear to myself I'll kill you for what you've done."

"Did you learn nothing in your time under me? As a soldier you should understand that casualties were unavoidable. This was an act of war."

"It was a cowardly act of betrayal." With each word, the coolness was being replaced by more and more justified anger. "Your fleet bombed a civilian target into oblivion without warning or provocation. And the blood of those innocent people is on your hands!"

"In war even the innocent must die." Saul reasoned, his tone as blank as his face, "The Sith would not accept me until I proved I had truly turned my back on the Republic by bombing the planet."

"My wife died in that attack, Saul." Carth said calmly, "And for that, I swear I'll kill you."

Saul shook his head. "You used to be a man of action, not of empty words. Cling to your lust for revenge if you must, but spare me your tired threats. I've heard them all before. You are an insignificant part of these events however." His eyes moved to the two women, a sneer forming on his face. "Lord Malak is far more interested in your Jedi companions. He has great plans for them."

"We will never serve Malak or the Dark Side. The Sith will be destroyed, Admiral Karath, as will you, if you don´t turn away from this path." The young Jedi preached, calm and emotionless. But her soul, which only Revan could see right now, radiated fear of pain and torture.

"Your words are brave, Bastila." Saul said, amused, as if he could read her mind. "But the lure of the Dark Side is hard to resist, or so I´m told. I wonder if your companion here is as devoted." Revan didn't even move as he turned to look at her, simply fixed the Admiral with a cold stare. Saul managed to maintain a steady posture, but after several seconds, his eyes wavered and he looked away. "The Dark Lord would probably reward me if I just killed you once and for all, but he may want to interrogate you given the trouble you've caused him…and the history between you." Again, Revan simply stared at him coolly, without saying a word. Saul continued, slightly disturbed. "The Dark Lord will no doubt torture you for information and for his own twisted pleasure. Eventually you will tell him everything. The Sith can be very persuasive. However, Lord Malak is in another Sector. It may be some time before he arrives, so I suppose I will have to fill in for him until then. Activate the torture fields."

The world vanished in a ray of white light. There was only pain, pain that penetrated every particle of their bodies, pain that was the only thing they would yet feel, the last thing that would be theirs before they would enter oblivion.

Bastila screamed as she had never screamed in her life. Her ears were full of the sound, the one thing that she attempted to generate to divert her attention from the pain. No amount of training had ever prepared her for this. She had suffered wounds in battle, true, but this was a thousand times worse. There was no defense, no escape… she only continued her screaming…

Carth, as a soldier, was used to pain, but he had never been on the receiving end of torture… as a matter of fact, not even on the giving end, but what did that matter. He tried to put other things into his mind, remembering Telos as it used to be, which fed his hatred towards the man who stood mere feet before him, the man he meant to kill… whom he couldn't reach yet.

Revan despised torture. True, she had never been tortured herself, not physically, anyway, but she avoided it as a teaching or interrogation method whenever possible. It had no subtlety. It was a moment when the barrier between man and beast was crossed, the step she didn't want to take. Her refuge from the pain was the Force, into which she surrendered, sitting down in her cage, closing her eyes and attempting to shield herself by it.

Of the three captives, she was the only one whose will wasn't shattered by the first strike, any scream that came out of her mouth silent.

"Enough! I don´t want them to pass out before I interrogate them."

"Don't waste your breath, Saul. We won't answer any of your questions!"

"I'm sure you won't, Bastila. However, we both know your friend's loyalties in the past have proven somewhat… flexible." the Admiral noted pleasantly. "Your will is too strong to be broken by torture. I doubt it would gain me your true cooperation. However, even the strongest of heroes have trouble watching those they care about suffer."

Revan remained sitting with her eyes closed, ignoring them all. The Force was her refuge. The Force would free her from the pain. The Admiral waited for any kind of response. Then, frustrated, he added: "For every unanswered question or a false answer, Carth and Bastila will suffer." he informed her.

"Our pain is meaningless." Bastila cried quickly.

"Tell him nothing!" Carth snapped.

The fact that Revan said nothing frustrated the Admiral. "I tire of these games!" he exclaimed. "Now I want answers. On what planet is the Jedi Academy where you were hiding in?"

Finally, unmoving, meditating, Revan spoke. "Jedi Academy? Coruscant, of course. Where have you been for the past fifteen thousand years?"

Saul blinked. "I – I meant… activate torture fields!" he yelled in frustration.

The screams didn't seem to reach Revan´s ears at all. "Enough!" Saul called at the guard, who immediately stopped the torturing. "Do you see what happens when you defy me? This first question was a test. Obviously Malak knew it was on Dantooine. Dantooine is an empty graveyard now – nothing remains there but the burned corpses of your former Masters."

"My Masters?" Although she knew he told the truth, resisting the urge to mock him was futile. "I never liked them anyway."

"A brave front, though you´re forgetting that it means no one will come rescue you. You are at the mercy of the Sith and you know very well what that means. Now... tell me your mission. How were the Jedi planning on using you to stop Lord Malak and our Sith armada?"

She gave no answer. "Perhaps you need another lesson in the consequences of refusing to cooperate? Listen, can you not hear them suffering?" Saul asked, somewhat tauntingly as the two screamed in pain. "You can spare them further pain by simply answering my questions. Now, I will ask again - on what mission did the Jedi Council send you?"

"Now, do you really think I am going to make it that easy for you?" Revan asked, a slightly amused tone in her voice.

"Perhaps another lesson is in order?" After several minutes of screaming, both Carth and Bastila passed out, one after the other. "I'm surprised they didn't pass out sooner – rarely have I seen someone withstand such torture and remain conscious." Saul commented, amused. "I see I am getting no answers here. I will leave you here with a small taste of the horrors you will go through when Malak arrives. Then you will see my methods are considered merciful among the Sith."

_There is no emotion… there is peace._

Yes, the pain vanished. All that was left was emptiness, blackness… and then, peace.

X X X

Saul Karath briskly strode through the Leviathan corridors, heading for the control room. All staff left as soon as he ordered them to activate the holocom – they all knew what it meant. As soon as they were gone, the Admiral straightened himself firmly. The holographic image of the Dark Lord appeared, flickering for a few seconds. Malak folded his arms as the Admiral bowed low, not blinking once.

"My Lord, we have captured the Ebon Hawk near the Lannik system. It seems they were en route to the Kastolar Sector, but we don't know what was their final destination."

Without an introduction or note if he was pleased or not, Malak asked coldly and… anxiously? "Is she with them?"

Saul nodded immediately, "Yes, Lord Malak – Bastila Shan is currently secured in the detention area…"

"Is _she_ with them, Admiral?" Malak repeated, more angrily.

Saul quickly realized his error – he bowed his head. Fear came to him suddenly. It was difficult to predict the Dark Lord's reaction to this. "Yes, my Lord." He said quietly, with as much courage as he could muster.

Not raising his head, he didn't see Malak´s frown. "Are you absolutely certain it is her?"

Saul nodded nervously, still gazing at the floor. "The physical description you and the bounty hunter provided matches her to every detail. And the interrogation… I haven't seen anyone react the way she did. It had no effect when it came to information and only caused her to pass out much later on. However, forgive me, it is rather blatant what she was searching for. She told me nothing of her quest of what the Jedi wanted to achieve by letting her survive."

A moment of silence. "Very well then. Do nothing to her or Bastila. I will arrive shortly to deal with them both personally. Reinforce the corridor patrols and alert the security."

The Admiral didn't understand. "My Lord, forgive me the question, but why? The entire crew is secured and chances of escape are minimal…"

"They would be, if she wasn't with them. Reinforce the patrols and secure the bridge. I want to slow her down as much as possible… should she escape." He had learned not to underestimate anyone, least of all her. Weakened as she was and her allies captive, the woman was a threat to him, in every sense of the word. And the only torture he had at his disposal right now was fear – waiting for the inevitable end.

Admiral Karath bowed once more. He knew he was dismissed. "As you command, Lord Malak." The hologram vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving Saul alone in the silence.

X X X

"Don't try to move too quickly – you might not have yet fully recovered. Admiral Karath had his guards torture you even after you passed out." Bastila´s quiet voice was the first thing Revan noticed around her.

"They tortured all of us, though you got the worst of it by far." Carth, who was seemingly also still alive, added.

"The Dark Side has perverted him, Carth." Bastila commented. "Once you start down the tainted path, it leads you ever further into the depths of evil. I fear he is forever lost to us." She said with a sigh.

_  
_"The Jedi teach that no one is without hope of redemption, Bastila." Her voice was slightly shaking from the pain, she was almost unaware of what she was saying. And the small part of her that realized that her words were those of what she once was ignored it. The camouflage continued.

The Jedi lowered her gaze, nodding slightly. "Yes, I… I suppose you are correct. Sometimes it is easy to lose sight of that hope in the face of such unbridled cruelty, but you speak the truth. I think I am overwhelmed by the news of the destruction of Dantooine. I only hope some of the Jedi escaped. Vrook, Vandar, Zhar…" she paused for a moment. "We should have felt a disturbance in the Force."

"They certainly had, but no one could have prevented it. No one is to blame." Revan sat up with a slight grimace. "We cannot go back to Dantooine anymore. We have no refuge there and Malak might have left part of the fleet there to hold the enclave in the event of a Jedi ambush."

"None of this will matter if we don´t escape before Saul returns!" Carth said in frustration.

"I'm not afraid of the fool, but where is he now?" Revan asked.

"Saul mentioned something about informing Lord Malak about us." Carth said. "I think the Admiral left to prepare for his arrival... and to report the results of our interrogation.

"It is fortunate you were able to resist the Admiral's questioning." Bastila noted. "The fate of the galaxy could be changed by revealing the slightest piece of vital information."

After a moment's silence, Carth sighed and said, "I have to confess something. There was a moment - just a moment - when part of me was hoping you would tell him what he wanted to know. Just to make the horrible pain stop."

Bastila nodded. "I know… I felt that way too… but it is better this way."

"He would have tortured us no matter what I told him. Either it was for his own amusement or Malak´s. It wasn't an interrogation."

Carth nodded. "I've known Saul for a long time and I think you´re right." he said. "The interrogation was a sham. Saul wanted to see us suffer, he didn't care what he told him. I think it was just an excuse so that he could torture us. He's become some sort of sadistic monster. "

Then something changed. Something passed through the Force, disturbing the peaceful ripples. A strong, destructive power. The Darkness thickened around them. And Revan could almost see it washing over her, attempting to destroy her… but failing. It was just an emotion, not a physical presence.

"Did you feel that?" Bastila´s gaze searched the room, as if she thought the presence was mere feet from them. Obviously, she felt it, just not so strongly. "The Admiral wasn't lying. The Dark Lord is alarmed to our presence. Malak is coming." She whispered fearfully.

Carth frowned. "Well, we better hope Mission and the droids bust us out of here before he arrives."


	38. Chapter 30: Shattered

**Author's notes:** Three more days… only three days to go… mwahahahaha!!!

**Dark Lord Daishi – **Well, he knows better than to ignore the danger. I doubt anyone would want to be on a ship with those two… read on.

X X X

**Chapter 30 – Shattered**

X X X X

In a manner of minutes, the detention cells were open and the three captives, who hadn't talked to each other much during their waiting. Mission Vao, along with T3-M4, entered, fully armed and fully dressed, beaming with pride at her escape. Obviously, she had managed to fulfill their plan.

"Good job, Mission – I knew you wouldn't let us down. Once this is over, I'm going to see the Republic gives you a medal for your part in this!" Carth said to the beaming girl, as the other crewmembers appeared from the other cells, lacking their weaponry.

"Any problems, HK?" Revan asked.

"Answer: Negative, Master. That is, if you don´t count the meatbags I had to eliminate on the way." T3 beeped something. "Objection: How else would we have gotten past them, tin can?"

"If I remember the layout of this ship, our equipment should be in a storage chamber just through the north doors." Carth explained, oblivious to the little mental conversation right in front of him. "After we grab out stuff, we need to get to the bridge main controls. The bridge is the only place we can open the docking gates of the hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here!"

"We better get moving." Bastila suggested, "I can feel the darkness of Malak´s presence approaching, and I don't want to be here when he arrives. None of us is a match for the Sith Lord." But she said that only to prevent unnecessary questions from Carth, just as Revan sensed.

'I'm not afraid of him.'

'_Then you're a fool! He will destroy you here… even you!'_

_  
'Speak for yourself, little Jedi. Now do calm yourself, I´m thinking…'_

"Surprise and secrecy will serve us best." Revan shrugged slightly, "A small group might have a better chance of sneaking into the bridge undetected while the others make their way to the Ebon Hawk. The Hawk will be heavily protected, so it could also serve as a diversion. But the Sith will be alerted to our escape and launch the intruder lockdown. None of us can slice through the doors – I doubt even T3 would be able to crack those codes. We'll need to find another way to the bridge… maybe…" She glanced at Carth. "Do you remember where the bridge storage is?"

"I think so, why?" he asked.

"Intruder lockdown. Standard procedure." she explained, "We'll have to break into the armory and get space suits to enter the bridge from the outside – through the airlocks. There won't be many suits here, so I guess no more than two or three of us should go. It would be suicide to go alone."

"Count me in, then." Carth declared, "I've got a score to settle with the Admiral before we get off this ship and I have a feeling I´m gonna find him on the Leviathan bridge!"

"Careful, Carth, there's more at stake here than personal revenge." Bastila warned, "You can come, but don´t let your hatred of Saul Karath jeopardize our true mission: getting the Ebon Hawk safely off the Leviathan. You better come with me and Carth." she said to Revan, "We might encounter trouble on the way."

"I know what you mean. It's better that way – Malak could sense my presence in the hangar and cut off our escape route. Besides, Karath said that he's in another Sector, so if we're going to escape, we might encounter him on our way to the hangar bay. Maybe I should take HK with us? That would perfectly distract Malak."

Bastila´s eyes widened. "NO! We cannot afford to have the entire Sith armada after us!"

"You're right. Then I suppose it's up to me."

"Objection: Master, that is just not fair!" HK whined, eyes flashing at Revan. "Statement: You are very cruel, Master. Query: Have I mentioned that you are my favorite organic sentient?"

"The three of us will get our equipment and make it to the bridge." Revan said, dismissing the droid. "The rest of you head down to the docking hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. You'll have to find a way to deal with the guards."

"Don't you worry about that." Canderous said with a half-smirk, "I know how to deal with the guards. They won't know what hit them!"

"Good. Get to the equipment room, grab what you need and get going." Revan ordered.

"We'll meet you there as soon as we get those docking bay doors opened. Just make sure the Hawk is ready to fly when we get there. And May the Force Be With You." Bastila wished them.

"We still have to get our equipment. Let's go."

The trio ran straight into the equipment chamber, parting ways with the rest of the crew. It wasn't guarded, fortunately, and they immediately began searching the lockers for their things. In a minute, Revan had her lightsaber in hand, Bastila had her shield equipped and Carth found several spare medpacks. Now fully armed, the trio led by Revan moved down the corridor to the elevator and set the bridge as their next destination.

"This is Canderous. We're at the Ebon Hawk. Like we figured, it's under heavy guard. But don´t worry… we'll figure out a plan to take care of them." Canderous reported while the elevator was ascending.

"No doubt. Report when you´re done. Have fun."

Alarms violently beeped throughout the command deck. Sith guards immediately attacked the escaped prisoners, throwing several grenades. Carth shoved Bastila out of the way of the blast, but he himself was thrown away. Revan used the confusion to throw her lightsaber at the guards, who didn't see it coming and were sliced in half. Bastila swiftly healed Carth´s injury, which was fortunately minor. She then threw her lightsaber at the Sith patrols, clearing their way to the armory.

They looted the armory, especially the spacesuits, and proceeded to the airlocks. Dark Jedi bolted from around the corridor, but Revan was already in a bad mood, so before they had a chance to react, they were smoking corpses on the ground, thanks to a heavy dose of electricity.

Once inside the airlock, the three of them pulled on the spacesuits and effectively entered the bridge from the outside. Revan repeated the Force Lightning on the Sith guards and they continued to their destination.

X X X

The door leading to the bridge opened, revealing the all too familiar surroundings. Revan now understood how Bastila probably felt when she was standing in front of similar doors almost a year ago. But Bastila knew she would face an opponent way beyond her skill – she knew that her opponent would be quite the opposite, so it was not unexpected that there was a large honor guard surrounding Saul Karath. Two Dark Jedi were standing next to him. There were two Sith troopers guarding the door from both sides and two more were working on the control panels. No one said a word before the door closed behind the newcomers.

"Very resourceful." Saul spared a glance at Carth. "I can assume you had some part in this. You've learnt your lessons well from me."

"The only thing you've taught me is death and betrayal, Saul." Carth spat.

"Don't be a fool." The Admiral said with an expressionless face. "I´m giving you and your companions a chance to surrender. Malak himself is on his way."

"He speaks the truth, Carth." Bastila said, suddenly fearful. "I can sense the Dark Lord's presence approaching."

"Malak will destroy you, but if you throw your weapons down, I'll ask my Master to be merciful."

"I've seen enough of Sith mercy!" Carth growled through gritted teeth.

"You always did like to do things the hard way. Lord Malak would have preferred live prisoners, but corpses will have to do!"

With that, he activated his personal shield and aimed a Sith assassin pistol at Carth, who was quick enough to dodge the blast, throwing himself to the ground and firing a few of his own shots. The Dark Jedi standing near the Admiral drew lightsabers and charged at Bastila and Revan, who managed to stab the guards near the door. A Sith trooper threw a plasma grenade at Bastila, but she saw it coming and pushed it back to the soldier, killing him. Her saber suddenly clashed against the red one, until she leapt into the air and with a flip, delivered a powerful attack that practically sliced the Dark Jedi in half. Carth was obviously trying to get to Saul.

The Admiral fired a shot at Revan - she deflected it right into the face of the Dark Jedi that tried to attack her. Bastila dashed off to kill the Sith grenadiers that barged through the bridge door while Revan programmed a computer console to open the hangar bay doors. Saul surprised Carth with a kick and the soldier fell to the ground. With a victorious sneer, Saul wanted to deliver the final blow with a vibroblade he quickly drew, but the expression changed when he felt searing pain in his back.

"You need a lesson in the art of torture, Karath." A cold voice he recognized at once commented casually. Immediately, the blade that pierced his flesh moments ago was twisted around, cutting deeper through the internal organs and causing him tremendous pain. "To allow your prisoner to faint is amateurism. And how to cause pain better than with bare hands?"

Saul suddenly felt invisible hands gripping his throat. He dropped his sword and held his throat, struggling to break free of the Force Choke. He knew very well that the Force power wasn't intended to kill him, only to cause as much pain as possible. And it was utterly successful. Carth ran the Admiral's own sword through his chest. Saul Karath collapsed to the ground as his former protégé picked himself up and walked away, opening the hangar bay doors with a nearby console.

"Carth…Carth…"

The dying whispers of Saul Karath were clear on the silent bridge. He was tougher than Revan thought – they had struck him twice and still he managed to survive. But he was gasping for air – his lungs must have been damaged very badly. Bastila turned around to locate the source of the words.

"The Admiral – he's still alive!" she called.

Carth also noticed it, glancing at the dying Admiral with utter disgust and anger. "It's time to finish this!"

"No Carth! Not like this! Do not give into hate!" Bastila begged.

"Don't you understand what this man's done to my life?" The soldier gazed at her in disbelief. "Do you know the pain he's brought me?"

"Killing him won't ease the pain, Carth! Do not become what you despise!"

But the Admiral didn't seem to be attempting to save himself or to survive. "Carth…must tell you something…come closer…"

Although he knew that Karath couldn't be trusted, Carth walked to him nonetheless, crouching beside the wounded soldier. As the Admiral lay dying, he managed to gather enough strength to whisper something that neither of the two women could hear.

"…You didn't know, did you?" the laughed victoriously, coughing. "Remember my dying words… remember them whenever you look at those you thought were your friends…"

With a last pained gasp, Saul Karath´s strength left him and his now lifeless corpse lay on the floor. Those last words…it felt like being stabbed by a lightsaber.

The very idea seemed ridiculous. The very thought was insane. But Saul wasn't one to lie.

"He's gone. He said…no, no. No, it can´t be true, it can´t! Damn you, Saul. Damn you!"

"What did he say, Carth?" the voice felt like another blow, one equal in strength and as precise as the last one. The voice of the woman he learned to trust… the woman he began to care about. Perhaps that was why this sudden betrayal hurt him so much. Everything now painfully fit together – the Council, the visions and the mystery that was Alexa Denali. A veiling shadow… the lie protecting the darkness underneath it. Just a dream that was too good to be true, an illusion that never existed and never should have been created.

He no longer saw the shell he thought might be a beacon of light guiding him to salvation. dove. Instead, facing him was a black knight, a symbol of wisdom, power… and darkness. He could no longer look into the blazing fires of her icy eyes. And the eyes saw him back away slightly. Those eyes traveled from back and forth as the two Republicans began yelling at each other.

"Bastila, it is true, isn't it?" It wasn't really a question… especially when he saw that the Jedi lowered her gaze. "And you knew! You and the whole damn Jedi Council. You knew all the time!"

"Carth, it's not what you think! We had no other choice! You don´t understand!" What Bastila would say to explain this was truly a mystery, but she never got the chance.

"So make me understand! Explain how the bloody hell you came up with the idea of recruiting a Sith Lord!" he yelled.

"She's not that person anymore! She is one of us now! A Jedi!" Carth snorted audibly.

The cold eyes observing them narrowed, their glare darting into Carth, with enough venom to make him wince. "Welcome to the wonderful world of those who know everything about this mission." All had pretending ceased. "Feeling better now?" There was no outward response, but she could clearly sense the rage building up in his aura. But she couldn't afford to push him anymore right now. With every minute, Malak was closer.

"Carth, she´s the only one who can defeat Malak! We can´t find the Star Forge without her!" Bastila begged.

Revan sighed. "Look, if you two want to wait for Malak, go ahead. I´m getting off this ship and you can come with me if you want. But he will kill you. I won't."

"Carth, please. I ask you to trust me, for just a little while longer." The Jedi, putting her best pleading expression to use, now seemed to be on the verge of falling to her knees and begging.

It was not to Carth´s liking when he saw that there was no other choice. "I'll trust you, Bastila but as soon as we're off this ship I expect some answers!"

"Of course, Carth." The Jedi managed something like a weak half-smile… but it was too broken to be considered one. "As soon as we get to the Ebon Hawk I'll explain everything."


	39. Chapter 31: Broken

**Author's notes:** You guys are so lucky I don't have much time to play KotOR II right now – damned school! Anyway, that doesn't matter – the longer the wait, the happier I'll be when I play it. Now, back to business! Last Leviathan chapter is up, next intermezzo in da works, though it might take a while, so don't be surprised if the next chapter is posted on Feb 28th or so. Hope you enjoy this one, I enjoyed writing it a lot. The medallion is from one of the previous intermezzos, if you remember. Chocolate for anyone who can find the Lord of the Rings movie quote AND Harry Potter IV quote in this one! Hint! Think evil stuff.

**jediwannabe** – Thanks! ;) The planet's name is Taris. I like the fact that it's all so pinkish (totally random thought, don't mind me). Heh, just kidding. I like the architecture, but otherwise, the whole planet was rather icky, as you said. Glad you're enjoying the fic, read on.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – I also thought it was kinda stupid when Carth just started shooting at Malak. I mean… hello? The guy is one of the strongest Force users currently alive! He's got a lightsaber to deflect your shots right back at you! Can't you just use a vibroblade or something? Your chances would still be bad, but at least you would have a teensy tiny hope! (whacks Carth on the head)

X X X

**Chapter 31 – Broken**

X X X

"_It's easier to forgive an enemy than forgive a friend."_

_William Blake_

X X X X

"This is Canderous. We took care of the guards. We're inside the Ebon Hawk and all systems are go. As soon as you guys join us, we can get out of here."

Revan turned off her communicator. So far, everything was going according to plan, if something like that was possible in their situation. One didn't have to be Force Sensitive to sense the dark glances Carth kept giving her and the fear in Bastila's face. Revealing the truth was the only way that the Admiral could spoil the little moment of triumph on the bridge.

More Sith and Dark Jedi ambushed them, finding themselves facing the wrong end of a lightsaber. The hangar was just down the corridor. All they have to do is get past the last door. If only they could escape in time…

They had almost reached their ship… but Revan stopped, gazing blankly at the floor.

"Revan…?" Bastila asked, eyes wide with fear.

"He's here." It was almost as if she were far away. Her eyes were empty. "He's come."

The Jedi was obviously terrified as she turned to Carth. "Is there another way out of here?" He shook his head no.

"I'll distract him, you two run." Revan immediately ordered, determination and focus returning to her eyes.

"But…!"

"You two would be down in two seconds. Don't wait for me - get the others to safety. Go to Korriban and find the Star Forge. I'll meet you there."

"We can't find the Star Forge without you!" Bastila shrieked in panic.

"Even children such as you should be able to do it. I get to act nobly one last time, little Jedi. Enjoy the sight." The Jedi quickly grabbed Revan´s wrist to stop the other woman from walking through the door, but she wrestled it from the grip. Just as she expected, Darth Malak was waiting for them mere feet away, with some degree of amusement.

He was a taller man than Bastila had expected, despite having seen holograms of him once. The crimson armor he wore emphasized what all could see even without it – that he was of powerful, muscular built, which was a major advantage in combat if used wisely. His head was hairless, but covered with patterned tattoos. What they could see of his face would have been young if not for the clear markings of the Dark Side – the golden tint to his eyes, his slightly sallow skin. But the most terrible was the metal device which allowed him to speak at all, as the whole of his lower jaw was missing… lost in a battle, perhaps, few knew. However, his presence was intimidating, his eyes cold and triumphant.

"Darth Malak." Bastila´s fear was hidden underneath a mask of anger. The Sith Lord laughed mockingly as he easily deflected the shots Carth fired in him in desperation.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving so soon, Bastila." He noted, genuinely amused by the mere idea. "I've spent far too much time and energy hunting down you and your companions to let you get away from me now." His eyes moved to Revan. "Besides, I had to see for myself if it was true. Even now I can hardly believe my eyes. Alive and kicking, I see… old friend." Even his voice showed a sneer.

Whatever pain this encounter brought Revan was kept hidden. "The man who was my friend is dead. You are just a cowardly apprentice, too afraid of his Master to face her in combat. But I have to give you credit – you had enough foresight to see you wouldn't win."

Her lack of anger was more than compensated with his own rage at the statement. "You taught me to always watch my back, ´Master'. You should have died on your ship. It would have been much less painful."

Revan shook her head, her eyes never leaving his face… or rather, what was left of it. "Taunts and threats and tortures – still the same, aren't you?"

"So are you, Revan." He spat the name out as if it was the worst curse possible. And it should be, since his old Master had returned from the dead to take revenge upon him. "Manipulating the little figures on your chessboard through deception… while your only goal was this."

Clear sounds echoed through the corridor as Revan clapped her hands slowly. "Well done, my old apprentice. I see that all those years of my attempts to beat some strategy sense into your thick head weren't in vain. If you didn't try to kill me back then, I could almost say I'm proud of you. Unfortunately, you were always too efficient for your own good." Her voice dropped to a near-whisper. "Always forgetting who is the Master and who the servant. If only for that, you must suffer."

"You mean it's true!" Bastila shrieked.

Revan gazed at the Jedi emotionlessly. She refused to let her sympathy for the Padawan take over her thinking. They would never believe her, either of them. This was the end. "Alas…the Force often has twisted intentions, little Jedi." The urge to take back those words was great – they had two possible meanings. Naturally, Malak chose the one he could use for his taunts.

"Returning to the Jedi, are we, Revan? They must have done something terrible to you to make you go soft like this."

"I've been waiting for this for too long." she whispered back, her tone sharp as a dagger, "It's time for a final lesson. Obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die, Malak… Perhaps with a little dose of pain?"

Her right arm shot up. Flashes of lightning emerged from her fingertips. But Malak predicted the move and shielded himself with the Force, wrapping it around him to stop the pain. Another arm rose, another equally strong dose of lightning shot out from her palm. Bastila had to duck to avoid an electrical spark and Carth shielded his eyes as he watched Force power battle. A flash of light and a scream. The lightning disappeared and Malak subconsciously took a step back.

"Ever single-minded, ever thinking you can crush someone with brute force. You still have much to learn. And that is why you remain the apprentice." There was a hint of triumph behind the hiss.

"Not anymore, Revan." he growled. The ruby red lightsaber in his hand flashed to life as he said the last word. Revan´s saber flew into her hand in response.

Bastila, who was silent up till this point, realized what Revan would do. Self-sacrifice. Or… or sacrifice them, more likely. Should Malak defeat and kill her, the Republic was doomed. Should she defeat Malak, the state she was now in would make her fall… return… she wasn't sure what the right term was, but the Dark Side was definitely a part of that statement – she would slay Malak and return to her old followers. And that wasn't acceptable… wasn't allowable.

Before she had time to react, Malak paralyzed her and Carth. Not that Revan cared.

For a second, neither of them seemed to be willing to engage combat. But their anger took over their thinking and everything else was pushed away. Malak recognized the familiar golden color of Revan´s eyes as he charged at her. She raised her saber in time to deflect the blow. Their sabers clashed several times, until Revan was forced to back up against the wall. Ducking a blow, she ran up the other wall and flipped back behind Malak. He barely blocked the attack. The speed of the battle was amazing.

Malak unleashed a flurry of attacks, which Revan blocked with some difficulty. When it came to physical strength, he was considerably stronger than her, since he even preferred to hold his saber in only one hand, whereas most Jedi relied on the two handed grip. But she was stronger when it came to use of the Force. And in advanced lightsaber combat, that was more important.

She saw an opening and she used it to push Malak away with the Force. Pure rage in his eyes, he quickly leapt to his feet dodged another of her blows, retreating from the onslaught. Brief as it was, he seized the opportunity as soon as it presented itself - Revan shrieked a bit as a bolt of lightning hit her arm, making her drop the saber. Malak breathed heavily, but he had a victorious gleam in his eyes as he practically threw her against the wall, gripping her by her throat.

"The Force has abandoned you… once again." His fingernails began sinking into her skin. The lack of oxygen she began to feel wasn't comfortable at all. Heat and blood were rushing to her face. "Any last words, Revan? You used to come up with witty comments in situations like this." He knew well she didn't have the strength to breathe, let alone speak.

"This isn't over, Malak!" a familiar voice shouted from the end of the hall – there stood Bastila, now free of the paralysis, holding her lightsaber aggressively.

"Your friends do not give up easily, Revan. You always could inspire loyalty." Malak glanced at the Jedi, then back at Revan, just to gloat once more. "But even the three of you together cannot stand against my power."

"For the Jedi!"

Malak ducked to avoid the double-bladed lightsaber, igniting his own weapon, letting Revan land on the ground on all fours. The sudden chance to breathe was amazing – she inhaled as deeply as she could, strength returning to her. Shaking her head, trying to regain eye focus, then called the lightsaber back to her hand and stood up, chasing after Malak.

Bastila's eyes widened when she saw that her plan had worked, but she held her ground, lightsaber held aggressively. What she remembered was her confrontation with Revan. Only now, there was no avoiding the battle. But she had to do this… she had to remain calm, though there was no one to back her up now. Very brave…very foolish…very insane.

"I'll hold Malak off!" she yelled at the others. "You two get out of here – find the Star Forge!"

Carth emerged from the other side of the corridor. "No, Bastila he's too strong! NO!" he yelled as Malak caught up with the Jedi, who barely ducked the blow aimed at her head.

Bastila was half-successful in blocking the rain of blows aimed at her. But that was irrelevant. What mattered was that the others get off the ship alive. Revan ran to the door, activating her weapon once more, but it slammed shut in her face. She could tell that that wasn't entirely Bastila´s intention – she could almost hear Malak´s taunting laughter after he sealed it with a move of his hand. Force Lighting was used against Bastila, she could sense her pain through the bond.

_Forgive me…_ the thought echoed through Revan´s mind.

"The door's sealed - we can't get past." Carth quickly said, "C'mon, we have to get to get to the Ebon Hawk!"

"You don't understand, Onasi!" Revan yelled at him. Carth was nearly stunned. He had never seen her lose control like that before. "She's the key to everything! Bastila!" Slamming her fist once at the door, she tried to pry the door open through the Force.

"She sacrificed herself so that we could get away! We can't let her sacrifice be in vain. Come on!" Carth urged her, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away from the door. With a furious growl, she closed her eyes. Logic conquered the anger. Revan gritted her teeth for a moment, but calmed herself.

Both of them were fighting the urge to turn back and help Bastila while they sprinted to the Hawk. Once they were aboard the ship, the engines immediately roared to life. Carth ran to the cockpit to get them away from the Sith flagship alive. He replaced Cancerous in the pilot seat, sitting next to Jolee, who was already pushing several buttons. The Hawk flied out of the Sith hangar, entering space once again. As soon as the smuggling ship was in range, the laser cannon defenses of the Leviathan began firing at it. Carefully avoiding the shots, the Hawk took a dive and then zoomed away from the Sith Interdictor. But the Sith weren't about to give up. The ship shook as a blast hit it from behind. Sith fighters began circling around them, attacking from all sides.

Juhani caught Revan as she half-limped into the Hawk, calling Zaalbar to help her. She could faintly sense the Wookiee picking her up from the ground, following Juhani into the medbay. The Cathar was already messing with several antidotes and medpacks, probably preparing things for Jolee. Seconds later, the Hawk made the hyperspace jump and all went dark as Revan collapsed from the exhaust and the pain.

X X X

Malak knocked Bastila´s lightsaber out of her hand with a final powerful blow. The Jedi tried to call it back, but he smashed her against the wall with a Force Push. And she fell to the ground, defeated, panting heavily as he called the double-blade to his free hand. Blood was gently dripping from a deep gash on her cheek.

"You've lost, Bastila. There is no escape." There was no emotion behind the statement – he felt no real victory. This child wasn't a challenge for him.

The Jedi looked up, no trace of defeat on her face. "No. I have won. Revan has escaped. She will come back. She will stop you."

"Stop me?" he repeated, amused. "A rash and futile hope. The Dark Side is too strong, my power too great. Even my old Master is no longer a match for me."

"You lie." Bastila spat, panting heavily. "I sensed your fear when she was winning."

He didn't retort, just observed the girl coldly.

Dark Jedi and Sith troopers came to the hangar bay corridor, answering his summons. A Sith captain injected a dose of sedatives into Bastila´s shoulder. She was already too weakened to stand up, so she made no move to stop him. Her eyes immediately began to close, until the hand she was using as support slipped and she dropped face-fist to the ground.

Malak gazed at the unconscious Jedi for a moment, then motioned to the Sith to take her away. As they did, he noticed a small orb-like medallion on the floor. Malak called it to himself with the Force and the object landed in his open palm. He recognized it immediately – it was Revan's. The one he had given to her when they had been to Padawans. It seemed strange that she still continued to wear it, after all that has happened – he must have torn it off her neck by accident.

A perfect image of the galaxy appeared, though it lacked the Star Forge System. Some planets were highlighted – worlds that now belonged to the Sith. The amusing thing was that the information was completely up-to-date. Not one system was missing. The projector was based on holocron technology, so that only a Force user could activate it. There was only one other recording there… and when he saw it, he at once assumed that Revan had merely forgotten to erase it.

The image appeared to be in a peaceful building that appeared to be an academy of some sort, since there were several robed figures in the background. Two about 12 year old kids were in the foreground, holding up their newly constructed lightsabers. He recognized both of them – it was him and Revan, more than a decade ago. Revan used the Force to hover a few inches above the ground, picking him up with her, and they both laughed. When their feet touched the ground once more, the images unexpectedly changed to a scenery, which seemed to be Dantooine. Revan was carefully scanning the area around her. The recording couldn't be older than a few months, a year at best – and he got a fine view of the interior of the Jedi Academy and Revan´s face, cool and calculative. Untouchable.

"_Friends forever?"_

"_Do you doubt that?"_

"_No, I'd entrust you with my life."_

"_Likewise, Revan. You know that."_

_The seven-year-old girl smiled at a tall boy who was probably the same age as her, nodding once. She pulled him into a tight embrace, laughing a bit at his surprise. But he hugged her back after recovering from the shock – Revan was never the one to do this kind of thing often, so he valued it more than anything. It showed that she meant her words. The Jedi Council probably wouldn't approve, but neither of them could care less right now. Revan slowly let go, returned to her feet, since she had to tiptoe in order to reach his height._

"_AAAHH! REVAN! MALAK!" an older voice suddenly screamed. Revan whirled around to see several gizka hop past them. Malak was barely suppressing laughter when a lightsaber rolled on the ground, the gizka playing with it. He quickly pulled Revan into a dark corner seconds before an elderly Jedi Master stormed pass their hiding place. Several gizka were hanging from his robes, including one sitting on his head. When he disappeared behind the corner, the pair burst out laughing. Revan looked around herself, checking whether it was safe to come out. _

"_C'mon, let's go see how they deal with the rest of them." Malak suggested. _

"_Good idea. I hope they haven't started the training holo-simulations yet." Revan said. _

"_Prepare to face the almighty Dark Lord of the Gizka!" she added, making a face. Their laughter echoed through the Jedi Academy as they raced down the halls with amazing speed, much beyond the limits of the physical body, carefully avoiding any Jedi Masters._

…

"…_and that was how the Golden Age of the Sith had ended." Revan, now about fourteen, finished her Jedi history lecture in the archives._

"_Aren't you at all tired of always being right, Revan?" Malak muttered, not really listening to the lecture, even though he had asked her to give him one._

"_Aren't you tired of always asking me? You know very well that I actually study these things. Why don't you do the same, for once? You wouldn't have to ask."_

"_It's more fun this way." Malak confessed, smirking. Revan sighed in frustration, but then used the Force to lift Malak´s chair off the ground, rotating it along the way. _

"_What, is your head spinning from the information, Malak?" she joked. Some of the Jedi spared her surprised glances, so she put him back to the ground._

"_Very funny." He managed to say, glaring at her for a moment._

"_You had it coming, trust me." Revan commented, still holding back her giggles. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes." The holocron in her palm rose into the air and lights began emerging from it. The device began showing images of distant worlds with the commentary about their environments, their connection to the Force and the events that took place there. The holocron was a memoir of a Jedi Master that lived in the time period they were studying and to Revan, it was no doubt fascinating. Only a powerful Jedi could use the holocrons, their Masters often said. And Revan was powerful, more than powerful, which was one of the reasons why the Masters thought she would one day be a paragon of the Order – one of the greatest Jedi ever. _

…

"_What about the Council?"_

"_What about them?" Revan repeated in frustration. "You heard their answer – they won't approve of my decision. But I can't just sit idly and do nothing about this, Malak! It's in my power to aid the Republic! Have you ever thought that the Council might be holding us back? That they're afraid that we might surpass them? How slowly did they move throughout the years? They're overcautious."_

"_So you're saying that you're going to throw yourself to the wolves and sacrifice your life for the Republic?"_

"_There is more to it, but essentially, yes."_

"_No."_

"_Just what gave you the authority to decide things for me?"_

_  
"Look, Revan. I won't stop you - if you want to join the war, it's your decision. But I'm coming with you."_

_  
"Why?" she asked after a moment of silence._

"_Because you're my best friend. Because you're right, and we both know it. And because I know you well enough to tell that this little drama was meant to convince me to join you willingly, so that you wouldn't have to beg me." He smirked. "Nice try, but can see through your tricks by now. You'd make a great con artist, though."_

_Revan laughed faintly, shaking her head. Their friendship had lasted over a decade. It was a strong bond, stronger than the dangers they would face in the war. "Okay, you got me. I admit, I'd be more than glad if you'd come with me. Even the Masters say we make a good team."_

"_Not a good team, a great team." He corrected her. "Besides, we know that too. They don't need to tell us. We're not their underlings anymore. We won't fight for the Council – we'll fight for the Republic and the Jedi."_

"_And the Jedi_ will_ join the fleet. With the Council's approval or without it."_

_Malak understood what she meant – there were others with similar desires. They would join their cause. Revan ceased to stare into space, clearly imagining all the things they could achieve, already planning their mission. Her gaze moved back to him and she smiled._

"_Thank the Force I have you, Malak." she softly said, "I don't need anyone else as long as you're with me." With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly. Their next course of action had been decided – they would join the Republic in the Mandalorian wars. And together, they would win it for the Republic. But he would fight only for her. _

Malak´s thoughts returned to reality after the wave of memories passed. He once again looked at the holographic Revan, who continued observing the Dantooine Academy. He reached out and his free hand touched her face. For a moment, he thought things could have been different. But the Dark Side was too strong, just as he had said. No… the past was dead. As was the little girl that grew to be his friend. As was the young man who would have followed her to hell and back. He deactivated the holoprojector. With a whirl of his cape, he vanished in the corridors of the Leviathan.

X X X

Terrible, head-splitting headaches seemed to be her curse.

It didn't matter where she was or what the time was. Revan´s last conscious memory was boarding the Ebon Hawk and then it all went black… but she had been hurt in the battle with Malak and lost some blood, clearly. The nausea that came was only natural. The pain, however natural it was, was irritating, to say at least.

She growled a bit. _Damned headaches._

"Keep still, lass." Jolee came into view. "You took quite a beating there and lost a whole lot of blood. Now what did I tell you about not jumping in front of a blaster?" He scowled at her. Revan almost would have been amused, but it was beyond her strength at that moment. She noticed Canderous was also in the room.

"How… how long have I been out?" she quietly asked.

"More than a standard day." Jolee reported, "After the little stunt you pulled on that Sith Interdictor, I'm not surprised."

"He has grown stronger than I thought… and the Jedi butted in at the wrong moment. I would have gotten out of that one in a few seconds." Revan frowned, "So what happened when I blacked out?"

"You should have seen the scene that followed – "but she's Revan! Get it? Revan evil! E-V-I-L!"" Jolee joked.

Canderous shook his head. "Republic boy's had a tantrum, nothing else."

"And the reaction?" Revan slowly asked.

"Nothing so extravagant." Jolee waved the question off. "They wanted to wait for you to see your side of things. Of course, it took a lot of effort to keep your pet homicidal droid out of the medbay." A second later, the aforementioned homicidal droid was heard outside.

"Threat: Leave, blue meatbag, or face the consequences of dismembering." It was obvious that Mission was outside. Zaalbar growled something that Revan couldn't quite hear. "Objection: I am allowed to threaten any meatbag I encounter. Query: Or would you prefer the term "liquidious fleshbag"?"

Jolee quickly opened the medbay doors to avoid a massacre. Mission slipped inside, Zaalbar right behind her. HK-47 sulkily followed, blasters ready, though he was obviously disappointed he couldn't kill any of them while defending Revan and her privacy. "Query: Master, do these meatbags have your permission to be here? Shall I blast them for disobeying your orders?"

"No, HK – it's alright. But if it makes you feel better, you can stay here too and blast any Sith assassin that might be lurking under my bed." Mission giggled a bit uneasily. However, HK-47 took it seriously.

"Statement: As you command, Master."

Mission decided that the best course of action was ignoring this and anxiously took a step closer to Revan´s bed. The beeping sounds as T3-M4 rolled into the medbay were hard to miss. The droid beeped cheerfully at Revan. After what seemed an eternal silence, the Twi´lek spoke up. "So it's…it's true? You're…Darth Revan?"

Giving the Twi´lek a long glance, Revan said: "Would it ease your mind if I lied and said no?"

Mission glanced at Zaalbar and then Jolee, who shrugged. "Don't look at me, kid – I already knew."

"You should have told us then."

Jolee rolled his eyes before addressing Carth, who appeared in the doorway. "It was not my place, sonny. Besides, I didn't think it was important."

"Have you… why have you turned back?" Mission quietly asked.

A sigh. "Ah, you are all very much like the Sith, in a way." Everyone seemed to be unpleasantly surprised. "You see only in black and white. Once, there were only Jedi. What was evil back then? And once, there were no Jedi either. What was good back then? I am… complicated."

"I… I think you're a bit cold at times, but I don't think there's a problem, if you remain the way you are." Mission declared, "It seems to me that if you're helping the Jedi what you once were… are…whatever… doesn't really matter anymore, right?"

"Oh course it still matters!" Carth exclaimed, "How do we know this isn't just one of her schemes? How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us?" Revan sighed, but said nothing, so he continued. "The whole time we've been chasing after Malak, we've had his old Sith Master right at our side – listening to our secrets, hearing our plans!"

"Your plans, you say?" Revan made a little "hah"-like noise, "Who was the one planning your every step, making sure nothing that you couldn't handle would happen? But very well – nothing is holding you here. you are free to leave whenever you wish. I am quite capable of making the journey to the Star Forge on my own."

Carth wanted to object, but Jolee practically jumped between the two. "You're acting like a child, sonny. So the girl is the former Sith Master. Does it change anything?" The old man shrugged. "Not to me. I'm not here to judge her. She'll do what she has to, and I'll help if I can."

"I knew I was right to like you, old man." Revan said, almost pleasantly.

Mission, however, didn't seem to be discouraged by the fact that the person she considered to be one of her friends was the ex-Sith Lord. "I see a friend who's been with us through thick and thin, not a Sith Lord, Carth. Remember, Malak´s the one who tired to destroy Taris."

"_I agree with Mission."_ Zaalbar said, nodding. _"I swore a life–debt to the person you are, not the person you were."_

"I trust you, no matter what has happened in the past. Besides, I know you! You're one of us now!" Mission determinedly said. "Big Z and I will stick by you. We owe you our lives – we won't desert you now."

"How can you say that, Mission? The Sith bombed my homeworld! Revan took away my family and destroyed my life!"

"Everyone knows it was Malak who gave out the order to attack your people, Carth!" Canderous snapped back, "You can't blame Revan for that."

"'Destroy the military base and the Republic outposts on the outskirts', I said." Revan shook her head and sighed yet again. "'Don't destroy civilian targets without reason", I said. And what does he do? He launches a full-scale bombardment on the colony for his own amusement."

"Statement: It was rather enjoyable to watch you punish your pupil after he messed up that task, Master." HK-47 commented. "Your use of dark Force powers is most inspiring. I rather liked him when you first introduced me to him, but he deserved that electric shock for disobeying your orders."

"You two… knew each other before this?" Mission asked in disbelief.

"Explanation: This HK-47 unit exists to serve Lord Revan as her personal battle droid. Revan is my Master, the one who created me. I exist to serve." HK explained.

Mission whistled quietly. "Wow, what are the chances of that happening?"

"Remember, we're talking about the Force here." Canderous pointed out. "At this point, Malak himself could drop out of the sky and I wouldn't bat an eyelash."

"Good point." Mission admitted, "So… Malak was the original meatbag?"

Revan arched an eyebrow, "You still remember that story?"

"I have a long memory. Besides, it seemed kinda cool."

"Confirmation: The Master's pupil, Malak, is the original meatbag." HK said brightly.

Mission giggled. "I like that idea."

"Statement: The Master did as well."

"And I still do." With the possible exception of Carth, all seemed to be less uneasy now.

"I suppose you've proven yourself a friend of the Republic by your actions so far…Revan." Carth interrupted, saying the name as if the very sound of it could trigger some hidden bomb. "But can I trust you? Can any of us?"

"Can I trust you?" Revan asked simply"Can you put aside your personal grudges and disagreements and fight under my command? Have you the strength to follow me?"

"You know my answer for that, Revan." Canderous said. "I'll stick by you, no matter what comes."

T3 beeped before Revan even had the chance to say anything. Mission smiled. "I knew the little guy would come through for you – droids don't hold grudges."

"Well Carth, will you stand with me against Malak?" Revan could tell it wasn't much to his liking. But the others agreed that she is to be trusted. And he wanted to believe that she is to be trusted. Still, this…revelation…was a little too much for him to wrap his mind around. He gathered the will to look into Revan´s face once more.

"Well, the others seem to trust you and I suppose Malak is the real enemy here. I don't really have another choice, do I? It's just that this is a little too much for me to wrap my mind around."

"You have to find a way to deal with this. For Bastila´s sake."

"You…you're right. Don't worry – I won't let my personal feelings get into the way of the mission, but remember - I've sworn an oath to protect the Republic. As long as this mission stays on course, I'll stick by you. But I won't let you betray the Republic under any circumstances."

"I'll remember that."

"So I guess that's it then – we keep going." he sighed, "We still have one more Star Map to uncover, rescue Bastila and find that Star Forge before it's too late, so let's get on to it."


	40. Intermezzo VII: Beyond

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long – I had some busy weeks, plus I needed to play KotOR II some more to be able to do this chapter properly – I've always wanted to write the scene when Revan returns to Kreia and asks her for the final lesson. So, here it is – a flashback! Spoilers for KotOR II, though mostly just about Kreia. Did I mention I like Kreia? She's crazy, but good.

Anyway, somewhat of an Exile cameo here, though not really – not sure if I'll be doing a male or female Exile yet, but I have a plot twist already ready (heh, that rhymes). KotOR II rocks, even though the ending is really brief. Kreia rocks the show, even though she's you-know-who and you-know-what and I honestly think I fell in love with Atton. Strange, considering I'm not a big fan of Han Solo-ish characters and I wasn't that obsessive about Carth.

Chocolate this week for anyone who can find the half-quote from one of the Phantom of the Opera songs here – should be easy. I love that story… really, I do. I just have no idea how Christine can be so stupid and pick Raoul. Not to mention in the movie, where the Phantom is the embodiment of the word "sexy" (faints & quickly jumps back to her feet) and Raoul looks, um… like Disciple, you could say. (whacks Christine on the head) Idiot girl! Ahem! Anyway, on with the KotOR-ing!!!

Darth Jenrai – (hands half of a chocolate bar) You got one quote right. I had to use it… Voldemort is just too damn cool… especially in book 4. And book 2… Tom Riddle… (dreamy eyes)…Ahem, um… yeah… where was I? Oh, yes. The second quote was: "He's here. He's come." That's a Frodo quote from Osgiliath when the Ringwraith flies into the city. Only with "they" instead of "he".

Dark Lord Daishi – hey, it's my fic, so I can make Malak do what I want him to do! (enters dancedancemalak cheat) See:-D Don't worry, he´s not gonna survive the fic… I think. Heh, kidding. It´s going to be tragic, no matter the alignment. Yes, we all love HK-47. One Korriban pizza, coming right up!

Passon – (waves her hand a bit, muttering about weird English grammar) Ignore that. I'll change it when I have time. Thanks & read on.

X X X

Intermezzo VII – Beyond

X X X

"_At one time, Revan was my Padawan. At times past, long ago."_

"_Revan was power. It was like staring into the heart of the Force."_

"_But in the end, she came back to _me_. When she found that there was nothing more to be learned from Jedi… except how one can leave them forever."_

Kreia

X X X

Several days (by galactic standard) later, HK-47 guarded an official looking room. Their location: Manaan. Their situation: good. At least, it seemed to be, since Revan sat inside for hours, examining maps of the ocean floor. It was obvious that the Map had to be hidden somewhere down there – most likely in a valley or rock formation. But the position had to be precisely calculated – their trip to the unknown had to be as quick and smooth as possible.

The sleepless nights didn't help either ex-Jedi's appearance – both Revan and Malak were now completely pale, like nocturnal creatures from the depths of the Korriban tombs, avoiding sunlight for a lifetime. Their eyes, now shining gold, were empty except for the occasional quickly vanishing anger. Only when they argued or simply spoke to each other did a trace of passion – whatever its meaning was – appear, a crimson fire glowing from within their souls.

When the Dark Lord entered the room, the very warmth of the air seemed to vanish, replaced by an icy chill reflecting her soul, freezing all - flesh, blood and heart. Yet even now the loyalty of her underlings was unquestioned, even when she was leading them away from the cause they set out to defend. Malak no longer questioned her methods or goals. Fear of her was mingled with admiration in his mind.

They sometimes spent hours, just talking about random things – from politics to the food on Manaan. Sometimes, he came close to making his point, but there was always some seemingly unimportant detail Revan threw in his face at the end and ordered him to think before speaking. And he did – he listened to all she said, memorizing her words, from lectures to commands. She was a strict teacher, expecting excellence, at the very least. But she was also patient and waited until he did precisely what she wanted him to do. It took her time to learn control over her new instincts. Aggression came quickly when her guard dropped. Revan learned to maintain a Jedi-like calmness. Unfortunately, that was a habit her apprentice found difficult to pick up. The calmer she was, the more ruthless was he. He had no idea how clearly she could see all his emotions using old Echani techniques of battle prediction.

Three days after their landing, Malak found himself marching to Revan´s office, out of sheer impatience. Naturally, he would have to get past a certain assassin droid first.

"Command: Halt, minion of the Master. Statement: The Master has ordered that no one may disturb her studies."

"Last I looked, I was higher on the food chain than you, tin can. Let me in." Malak growled back at the droid.

"Retort: The term "food chain" is used to define the natural series of links between the gastronomical habits of organic beings, most often plants and animals. This unit is neither organic, nor in need of consuming biological material for its survival. Irritated threat: I take orders only from the Master. No one may enter to interrupt… though I believe a human whose tongue has been ripped out may cause little interruption." HK noted, almost eagerly.

"Listen, you ex-trash compactor scrap. Your 'Master' and I have business to discuss."

"He's right, HK." Revan's voice said from the doorway behind the droid. The Dark Lord was again hooded and cloaked, with a datacube in her hands. The eerie grace of her stance and footsteps cooled the air – she simply began walking briskly down the corridor, ignoring both HK and Malak, even as they jogged to catch up with her. "We might need some equipment – the rock formation isn't all that stable, according to the charts."

"I've arranged our transport – just the two of us can go. It's not a large submersible."

"I didn't suppose HK-47 would want to go underwater, anyway."

"Agreement: I am not waterproof, Master. And corrosion is not desirable. My systems are too gentle for that."

"No questions asked about our trip?" Revan ignored HK for the moment… a fact certainly enjoyable to Malak. Their relatively unhidden war for Revan´s favor was still going.

"Not really."

Once aboard the submersible, finding the desired location was easy. The Star Map was there. When they returned to the surface, without any complications, night had already passed. The streets were beginning to get crowded – Ahto had awakened. Since together, they were bound to attract unwanted attention, they decided to keep a five-minute gap between each departure. Revan was the first to go, avoiding crowds and sunny streets, heading straight to the Adamant. She already had a plan formed. A crude version of it could be: 1. Finding the Star Forge, 2. Conquering the Republic fleet and the already not-so-Light Jedi psychologically and 3. Forming a new and improved armada. Then and only then could she proceed to the next phases.

Through extensive research and a long visit to Malachor and Korriban, she had gathered much of the knowledge of Sith teachings. Planets vital for her efforts were targeted, their leaders marked as soon-to-be-deceased. All she needed now were the resources.

She sat there, her mind wandering to one person… one she didn't know where to find, but hoped that was well and safe.

X X X

On a distant world, in a shadowy corridor, the otherwise soft footsteps echoed loudly. A woman, clad in Jedi robes decorative enough to be a ceremonial gown, reached the meditation chamber of the temple, gazing upon a kneeling figure – another woman, though far older than the newcomer, her gray hair held in richly carved golden clasps. As the footsteps stopped, she opened her eyes, revealing nothing more than a shadow of a color that might once had been piercing.

"Your presence cuts through the Force like sunrays through shadow." The elderly Master noted, matter-of-factly. Revan smiled faintly, but the smile faded a second later.

"I am too old for games of hide-and-seek."

The old woman also smiled for a moment. And Revan could sense it, even though she was facing her back. "Perhaps. But I had not expected you to return to me after all this time, my former Padawan." Revan sat down, cross-legged, now facing the other woman. Yes, she used to be her Padawan, when she expressed that wish to the Council and Zhar decided to oblige her plea, allowing her to take on her first student… back then, unknown to them, the greatest of them all. But now, even she needed counsel. "Rumor has reached this enclave that you have been promoted once again… to the dislike of most of the High Council." A nod… a humble gesture that few had the privilege to receive from the proud Jedi Master. "I have also heard that you have refused the position of Watchman for the sake of teaching others."

"Yes. I wish to continue teaching and learning. You know I don't have the patience to be an overseer, waiting for crisis."

"Instead, you search for it and confront it, this I know well. I am pleased. And where, might I asked, is your shadow?" the Master noted, half-joking, "You two are rarely parted."

"He's on Dantooine, recruiting more Jedi to join us."

"Ah yes. The great crusade. Is that why you have come, Revan? To persuade me to join you, as you have convinced hundreds, if not thousands, already?"

"The thought has often crossed my mind. But I don't intend to use my… charm on you. I have come to learn, Master." Her voice kept dropping with each word, as if she was afraid to say anything at all. That was one of the reasons why Kreia arched an eyebrow.

"And what could you, the insatiable student, consuming all knowledge and wisdom like a black hole, hope to learn from me? I have taught you all I know, Revan. And while it pleases me that you, of all people, seek my counsel, I fail to see why. But you are troubled by something." She studied her Revan´s face carefully and saw that she looked far older, the years of life crushing her. This wasn't the vital, ever-eager girl she knew.

"I need to­… have to… learn how to leave­… to leave the Jedi." There was no mistaking the weariness behind her voice. Kreia, never one to show such emotion, reached out, raising Revan´s now bowed head gently with her hand.

"What has happened, Revan? Speak, tell me what's wrong." Kreia urged, certainly not unconcerned. She knew Revan well enough to tell this wasn't an act.

"During my studies of Mandalorian culture, I uncovered some information about a taboo world that Mandalorians fear. A graveyard world, more dead than alive, known to the galaxy simply as Malachor V. I needed to know why Mandalorians fear it, to use it against them. So I went to that planet, alone, not knowing what to expect. What I found there is… beyond words, I… can't explain it fully." She paused for a second, her eyes remembering. "An ancient academy that reeked of the Dark Side, promising power, strength. But I saw beyond the conjured illusions. And then I saw… I saw what made every plan I had shatter." Her eyes regained focus, now gazing back into Kreia´s. "An empire of immense might. I suspect it wasn't the intention of the Mandalorians to attack… that perhaps someone else persuaded them to do so. And I have a good idea who." She shook her head, "When the Republic couldn't repel this first assault, how can it survive the next? This is but a taste of the Dark Side."

"And you want to stop them? How? How will leaving the Order help you?"

"They wouldn't believe me. They are blinded by their own arrogance." Revan noted bitterly. "We need to mobilize our forces and strike back before they destroy us. But perhaps they made a critical mistake – the Mandalorian assault might be an advantage. I cannot fight the Council anymore – there is no time. But I can break the Jedi, one by one, by the war. Breach their already shattered faith in the Order to make them see my side of things. To destroy preachers to create warriors that will join my cause."

"Too often you say "my" and "me". And broken Jedi are Jedi no longer." Kreia frowned, "So you have come for a Gray Jedi's robe? Or do you wish to hide noble causes and an innocent heart under a Dark Jedi's robe? Don't look away from me, Revan." Revan didn't obey the request. "Why do you want the galaxy to see you as a tyrant and think of you as a bloodthirsty beast? You want to save them by your sacrifice, like a true Jedi, but masked as a Sith." Revan said nothing, but still refused to look back at Kreia. "Does Malak know?"

"No, only you know."

"Why are you telling me this if you refuse to tell even your closest allies?"

"He would try to stop me. This isn't something he would understand. You are different – you know of the Sith, of their ways."

"True, but there are other reasons, are there not?" Kreia´s lips formed something between a non-malevolent smirk and a sad smile.

"Other factors aren't as important." It was almost defensive.

"Indeed, but they are there…" Kreia tried to search Revan´s mind, but the younger woman had become an expert on mental domination since their last encounter – she blocked the attempt, driving the presence from her thoughts easily. Kreia smiled, "You have learned much… I see that the fools you call teachers didn't ruin your progress."

"What did you want to find?" Revan asked sharply.

"Proof, dear apprentice. Proof of what I suspected for quite some time. Not all the pain comes from the secret knowledge you now possess." Revan blanched slightly, even though this didn't surprise her. "You need not worry. In time, you will realize why you fear and yet yearn for departure. But the future will take a different spin than the one you dare imagine in your wildest dreams – those you yourself know are impossible. One lacks the power to let it go… the other, the courage to face and confront it. And perhaps that is for the best." She sighed, standing up slowly. There was no furniture in the small meditation chamber, but Kreia entered another room next to it, finding a small object wrapped in a thick cloth. She returned, giving it to Revan. "If you truly wish to learn again, you must know this – whatever you do after you leave cannot be undone."

"The future is always in motion, difficult to see."

"But it is shaped by the smallest of acts." Kreia gestured to Revan to unwrap the package. As she did, she understood. Within it was a lightsaber crystal, radiating from its core a pure glow of red.

X X X

Revan returned her mind to the present, finished her work with the star charts and entered the chamber she used for meditation, decorated with various symbols of both past and present knowledge of the Force. But just as she assumed her preferred meditation pose, the communications terminal in the next room – the administrative office – beeped, causing her to frown, stand up and vow to decapitate the caller if it wasn't important enough. A mild move of her fingers and the hologram of Malak appeared. He seemed relatively angry about something, judging by the venomous gleam in his eyes.

"What is so urgent that you must interrupt my meditation, Malak?" Revan asked coolly.

"I've informed the commanders of our next course of action, as you ordered. All is ready – except for one problem. We have a deserter."

The Dark Lord arched an eyebrow beneath her mask. "Indeed? One of the Jedi or a common soldier?" If it was the later, it certainly wasn't worth all the commotion.

"Take a wild guess." Malak muttered, "A Jedi. And you'll be interested in this – it's your favorite general." It was obvious who he was talking about, so the hologram he showed and the name he said were unnecessary. Indeed, it was Revan´s favorite general, who was at Malachor and gave the order to activate the Mass Shadow Generator. The image of Malak reappeared a few seconds later. "Ran straight to the High Council, I bet. I say we dispose of…"

"No." Revan interrupted sharply, "Under no circumstances will you harm this one."

Malak raised an eyebrow, "I know you pitied this one very often, but I didn't expect you to get so attached to someone."

"Don't be a fool." It was a hiss. "I want the Council to see what they've never seen before." Her voice was now an eager whisper. "They didn't come to Malachor… so I'll send Malachor to them." Even she wasn't at Malachor – not during the detonation, anyway. The battle with Mandalore took place several hours before that and news of his death spread slowly, even when most of his escort left immediately. When the Jedi left to rejoin the fleet, a patrol of scout ships ambushed them and cut them off from the rest. So Revan never reached Malachor, never saw the death and destruction. But she returned to find what pleased her – the core of the planet was still intact.

Malak, who never ventured to the depths of Malachor, didn't understand what she meant, but he wasn't about to risk angering her by objecting. "As you wish. The fleet is ready for departure. I'll give them the coordinates – if the data is precise, it should take a week at the worst." Revan nodded and the transmission ended. She returned to her meditation chamber and knelt, closing her eyes for a moment.

"_If we pass beyond this door, we can never go back…"_

It was done. She had passed the point of no return.


	41. Chapter 32: A new hopeful

**Author's notes:** Phew! Veeeery long chapter up ahead – I didn't want to cut it in the middle. This, my friends, is a real pizza – with everything on it. No one gets the chocolate… too bad. Oh, and if you play KotOR II thoroughly, you might see the hint that Arren Kae was the one who trained Revan… but Kreia has also trained Revan. And when Atris mocks you that Kreia is not Kreia´s real name… well, this is my theory. It also explains her exile – Arren Kae is the Handmaiden's mother, you know. Enjoy!

**EDIT!!! Corrections have been made, as per Brynn´s advice. And Brynn: I guess I'm losing my focus when it comes to writing this fic – I haven't played KotOR I in quite a while, plus I haven't checked the chapter thoroughly, so the things you mentioned really were a bit off. Thank you for the advice & your faith in me (though I'm not sure how well-placed it is), I would greatly appreciate you as a beta.**

**Dark Lord Daishi** – here's your pizza. Thanks & read on.

**MilenaSkywalker** – (shudders) Disciple is weird. He really looks like Richard Gere on a bad hair day. (glances to the right and left) (Force persuade:) I am not Darth Revan.

**Phht** – it's a bit of teasing, you could say – she's suggesting that she's more capable than a Jedi. And yes, Paranoid Pilot never notices the implication. A good explanation for a little slip, isn't it:)

X X X

**Chapter 32 – A new hopeful**

X X X

_The darkness and eerie atmosphere within the tainted Tomb of Naga Sadow was multiplied by the evil energy emerging from the Star Map in the center of a circular room, built probably for the Sith sarcophagus, now occupied by the navigational chart. Sith statues were surrounding the Map from all sides and many of them seemed to be bowing to the powerful Dark Side artifact. Were it really whispers of the Sith of Old, leading her to this item? The outline of a dark figure was visible. She was the successor of those who lay dead, killed by the Jedi or each other. But her power surpassed that of those before her. She could finish what began millennia ago. The woman accepted her new name, leaving behind all of her past. Her heart became colder and darker when she left this tomb…seemingly._

X X X

After their capture on the Leviathan, the crew of the Ebon Hawk was one member short.

Although Jolee had agreed to take Bastila´s place as pilot, the loss of the Padawan was felt and regretted by almost everyone in some way or another. Then there was also the revelation of Revan´s identity, which had been a shock to some. However, Revan herself didn't dwell on this change of attitude. It wasn't much of a change anyway – Canderous and Jolee were the same as ever, like the droids, Mission was a bit anxious now, but keen to listen, Zaalbar kept to his promises and Juhani remained out of sight most of the time. Carth chose to avoid her for the time being.

Revan decided to brush up on her lightsaber combat again. A few days after the encounter with Malak, she was in the cargo hold again, practicing with one of the salvaged weapons. She swung the double-bladed saber in circles, only imagining the moves of her opponent. It took her a few minutes to adjust her fingers to the staff-like weapon, so the spinning was a little less graceful for a moment. But then she relaxed, and it seemed to be a wheel of fire in her hands.

"Nice variation of Juyo, kid." Jolee Bindo nodded from the doorway as the blades retreated into their hilt.

Revan glanced at him, relaxing for a moment. "It was supposed to be Ataru and Shien combined. I rarely use Juyo. Most of my enemies weren't even able to beat my Shii-Cho."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Kid, that was a Juyo if I ever saw one. I know my thing."

"Well, I prefer my personal combinations to a single style. And Force combat is what really matters."

"You really should have been a Consular." Jolee muttered, "Or you were trained by one." He tilted his head to the right with interest. "Come to think of it, who trained you?"

The woman blinked. "Do you want the alphabetical list? I learned from at least a dozen Masters on even more planets."

"I mean your first Master – you always pick up most from your first teacher, I can tell you that."

"K-" Revan stopped. "Kae. Arren Kae."

"Ah, I think I might have heard that name before. Consular, eh?"

She nodded. "One of the Council. Then she was exiled because she did what you did."

"What, became a smuggler and hid in the Shadowlands?"

"No. She had a family."

The old man was strangely silent for a moment. Then, "How do you know about Nayama?" He didn't actually call her a kid this time.

"I hear much and know more about each of you than you think. From your lectures to Onasi to Zaalbar´s daily menu, I keep track of every detail involving the crew of this ship. I know of your past, your thoughts, your feelings. But I keep my opinions to myself. And, of all the "tortured souls" on this ship, your story was almost touching." For a moment, it seemed that she would smile. "It's the only one that doesn't involve any trace of my influence."

"Heh, you can't be everywhere. And it's good to see you smile. Lots better than the scowl you usually do. It gets annoying at times." In turn, Revan arched an eyebrow. "You should work on doing Shien solo – without the Ataru. It always worked for me."

"I focus on battling single opponents, not hordes of primitives. I have my own style, combining the strengths of the basic forms – that way, I can adapt to the situation. If I weren't so fond of teaching and learning, I'd have become a Weaponsmaster."

The old man rolled his eyes, "Always modest, aren't we?"

"I'm being honest, for once. That's what Kreia always encouraged."

"Kreia?"

There was a momentary pause. "I often called Master Kae that. I combined several letters from her name, plus added the hint that she sometimes acted like the queen of the galaxy."

"And what did she call you in turn?"

"For a time, she shared your opinion of me – she called me child. Until this child began dealing with the Coruscanti underworld and eliminated a group of spice dealers that just so happened to be Exchange. From then, she only used my name."

Jolee nodded in approval. "Seems you have experience with stopping invaders, huh?"

"I guess. At least as much experience as you have with Wookiees." With that, the old man left, because a blaster shot was heard, which turned out to be (very surprisingly) a signal that the droids once again had a squabble and T3 just barely managed to get out of the way of blaster fire, beeping frantically. It also indicated that they were dropping out of hyperspace.

X X X

"Korriban is thought to be the birthplace of the Sith, as you probably know. Dreshdae was rebuilt on my orders – I ordered the construction of the Sith Academy. The Dark Side is strong here, its power fueling the ones that dare use it. There are ruins on the surface, in the Valley of the Dark Lords. The Star Map is there. Now, the only way to explore the tombs of the Valley is to be a Sith. That means one of us has to enter the Academy. That would be me, naturally."

Revan was dressed in black robes – supplies acquired from the Sith that ambushed her on Kashyyyk and Tatooine. For a perfect deception, she even swapped her lightsaber for one of the red double-blades she took from the corpses. Hers was too detailed. However, she kept her own saber with her, just in case. It was not adjusted with another crystal, making it a crimson energy beam. Her skin seemed far paler and her golden hair was contrasting with the darkness of the robes. The only thing that seemed to remain the same were her crystal blue eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid." Jolee noted.

"Perhaps Jolee and I should accompany you." Juhani suggested, even though she seemed a bit on edge. No doubt she hadn't forgotten the grove and was afraid to venture into the dark once more.

Fortunately for her, Revan was against the idea from the beginning. "No, I have to impress some… Sith Masters here. Hanging out with a pair of obvious Jedi won't do the trick."

Because of this, she took Canderous and HK-47 with her. The Mandalorian had seen planets as bad as this one, maybe even worse and the droid was so overjoyed that his Master was going to be ruthless and cruel that Revan didn't have the heart to leave him behind.

She was getting used to the curious customs officers – they were all the same: weak-minded fools, not immune to the lightest mind trick. This one didn't fail to notice the lightsaber in her hand. _"Ah, yes, yes, I see. Another Jedi come to small Korriban, yes? Good to meet you"_

"A pleasure. Just heading for the Academy."

The Twi´lek nodded, _" You will get into the Academy, I'm sure. I understand that Jedi who have left the Order are made very welcome."_

"So I imagine."

"_But enough about that. Nice to see the Ebon Hawk back! Since you're a regular in our small colony, I will charge you 25 credits."_

"I don't need to pay the fee." Her gloved hand slightly moved – a motion that didn't remain undetected by Canderous. The Twi´lek port authority nodded.

"_I suppose you don't need to pay the fee. Enjoy your stay in Dreshdae."_

"I'm amazed how many people that works on." Canderous whispered to her once they entered the colony."The entire galaxy must be filled with weak-minded fools!"

"You have no idea." Revan whispered back. The journey through the settlement was short, though - they immediately ran into a man in a Sith uniform, tormenting a bunch of hopefuls.

"No, that is the wrong answer!" the young Sith shook his head in frustration. "Again! You pathetic hopefuls can't possibly be that stupid!"

_"Please, Master Shardaan! Give us another chance! We'll do anything to get into the academy!"_ A male Twi´lek hopeful begged.

"Hmph. I'm no master... yet... but I like the sound of that." the Sith said, slightly smugly, "All right, one more question, though the lot of you are trying my patience. All right. Let's say you become a Sith and I am your commanding officer. I give you an order to spare the life of an enemy. Do you do it?"

"Oh, of course, Shaardan! Anything you command us!" A Twi'lek woman with an almost alarming lack of clothing – perhaps a way to "impress" the Sith – said immediately.

"We would never oppose you!" the human male hopeful added.

"No, no, no." Shaardan sighed in frustration, shaking his head. "Do you honestly believe that the Sith are in need of such sniveling cowards? Mercy is a weakness. If your leader shows weakness, it is your duty to kill him and show true authority... true power. That is why the Sith are strong."

That, however, was not a good thing for the hopefuls, who cringed and backed away from Shaardan slightly. "Th-thank you, Shaardan. We, uh... we understand now!" the human man stuttered.

"No, you don't understand." Shaardan growled, "And you probably never will. You wouldn't survive five seconds in the academy... the other students would tear you apart! Bah! I can't be bothered with fools! Perhaps... I should... hmmm. You! Jedi!" he shouted in Revan´s general direction, "You're trying to get to the Academy, aren't you? Of course you are – why else would you be here?" he muttered to himself, "Let me pose a question to you. These pathetic hopefuls have no chance of surviving in the Academy. A lesson must be taught, here, but I am at a loss as to what form it should take. I'm thinking of sparing them the humiliation and kill them myself. Or perhaps a bit of humiliation is in order? I could easily strip off their tunics and make them run through the colony. Or Force lightning? It is a most impressive display. What do you think? I just can't seem to decide."

"Advisement: Evisceration works well. Electric shock and blunt trauma, also." HK-47 suggested.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Shaardan snapped.

"How about I kill you and spare your tiny brain of such a tough choice?" Revan asked, throwing a slight Force shock at him, not enough to actually kill him, but more than enough to cause a healthy dose of pain. Shaardan jumped. Since the electricity began to intensify, he bolted down the corridor. The hopefuls were gawping at Revan in horror. Canderous was sniggering. Revan glared at the hopefuls. "Any other candidates?" she asked icily. The hopefuls whimpered in fear and quickly made themselves elsewhere.

Dreshdae was a grim place to live in – everyone, except maybe the Czerka people, seemed terrified of the Sith. The group decided that the cantina could be a logical place to get information – wandering straight into the Academy was a bad idea. Sadly, more semi-Sith brats showed up.

"Look here, my friends – we have newcomers to the colony." The woman that blocked Revan´s path had short, white-blond hair and a stuck-up face. Her eyes traveled to Revan´s hand, the one gripping the lightsaber. "Led by a Jedi, no less." she noted, almost nonchalantly.

"I hate Jedi – and these fallen ones are worse! They always get into the Academy and think they're better than us." a Sith with her whined.

"You should move along, kid. You don't want the kind of trouble we'd cause you." Canderous noted in a tone that would make any sane person back off. No one said that the Sith brats were sane, though.

The woman laughed. "Smart-mouthed newcomers, to boot."

"Looks pretty fresh to me, Lashowe." said the third Sith.

The woman named Lashowe nodded. "That's what I thought." she turned back to Revan, folding her arms and arching an eyebrow, "Well, stranger, in case you haven't noticed, here on Korriban, the Sith rule. And we are Sith. Quite literally, whether you live or die depends on us. What do you have to say about that?"

_I think that's too much responsibility for simple scum like you. _"You can try to kill me. You'll fail, but you can try."

HK-47 raised a mechanical arm, cheering for her. "Commentary: That's the way to tell the meatbags, Master! Charging weapons, just in case – this should be fun."

Lashowe sneered, "Those are very brave words from such an insignificant person. Do you know how many Sith there are in Dreshdae?"

"Not enough to save your sorry self." Canderous noted.

"Twelve! No, wait – thirteen!" a familiar voice said from behind the Sith in mock-excitement. The Sith whirled around to see Jolee, who put on his usual half-senile old man act.

"Good one, old man."

Jolee nodded to Canderous. "Thank you. It takes effort to be properly irreverent at my age."

Their Sith "friends" didn't think it was funny. "Let me kill this one, Lashowe! Let me do it!" the one that complained about Jedi begged. But Lashowe shook her head, which probably saved her life.

"Now, now – let's not be hasty. Our friend here might yet offer us some amusement. What do you say? Amuse us, make us laugh and we may yet consider letting you live."

Revan´s eyes narrowed. Granted, she was posing as a Jedi. Granted, she couldn't use her authority to punish the fools. But she could kill them easily – the Sith killed each other daily. And it might just be the one thing she needed to catch the eye of the resident Sith Master or their more trusted underlings. "If you really want to fight, make your first move. It will be your last." She hissed, assuming a stance that suggested that if the girl would even think of attacking, she would be decapitated before she could say "Sith´ari", though it was subtle enough to be unnoticed by those unskilled in lightsaber combat.

"What?!" Lashowe yelled, her eyes almost popping out.

The other Sith man chuckled, "I think someone just stood up to you, Lashowe."

"Shut up, fool! Unless you wanna be next!" Lashowe snapped.

"Yeah? Anytime!"

"Stop it – this is boring!" the Jedi-hater commented, "Let's get back to the Academy."

Lashowe´s face was almost red with anger, but somehow, she regained her posture, "Fine – we'll go. As for you," she added for Revan, "I'll find you later. Trust me on that." She growled.

"I can't wait." Revan noted, her eyes never leaving Lashove´s face. The blonde brat frowned and made a dramatic exit, her friends following her.

"Statement: Why not kill the color changing meatbag, Master?" HK asked as they passed through the city.

"No time for amusement, HK. We've got work to do."

"You've got a real mean streak, kid." Jolee noted, "But I guess there's no avoiding these encounters, huh?" He sighed.

"Exploring the city, Jolee?"

"Yeah, I thought I might as well have a look around and snuck off the ship after you. Korriban´s a rock, but the colony isn't so bad when you get used to the Sith stench in the Force." As proof, he sniffed a bit and made a disgusted noise. "Bad karma."

They soon reached the cantina soon enough. Revan immediately sat at the bar – the others split up as well.

'_Hey, kiddo.'_ Jolee projected to her after a minute. _'The Czerka pilots seem to know a bit about the excavations and they're drunk enough to spit it out. I'll have a go at it.'_

'_Go ahead.'_ She then frowned. _'Where's Canderous?'_

The old man's mental shrug was visible. Then, he went back to his conversation with the pilots. Revan continued to sit there, observing the cantina through the Force. She didn't order anything, however. On Korriban, there was no telling if there's someone lurking in the shadows, waiting to add a "special ingredient" into your drink. Nevertheless, the Rodian barman approached her.

"_Greetings, sentient. You are the owner of the Ebon Hawk, yes? Or its latest owner, at least."_ Revan nodded slightly._ "I am honored to meet you. I am Mika Dorin, manager of this establishment. The owner of the Ebon Hawk is always welcome in the Dreshdae cantina."_

"It's a famous vessel around here, it seems."

"_Both famous and infamous. But the Hawk isn't what I wish to talk to you about."_ The Rodian looked around him, as if detecting whether anyone was listening to them. The Drunk Side cantina was rather full, but it seemed that no one was paying attention to them. And with HK-47 standing within three feet from Revan, everyone was as far away from them as they possibly could. Canderous was still nowhere in sight.

"_I wish to talk about the Dark Lord of the Sith." _Mika noted, barely above a whisper. Revan, who was in a rather casual mood before this, immediately glared at him with some surprise.

"_Why would you want to talk about the Dark Lord?" _she asked, switching to the language the Rodian spoke in.

Mika smirked, _"Perhaps because one is sitting in front of me?"_ he asked, almost innocently.

A frown. _"What do you want?" _

"_My partner and I sell rare goods to the right buyer. The owner of the Ebon Hawk was always our privileged customer. But we were reluctant to approach you. You had no ties with the Exchange, even worse, you were a Jedi! Not the kind of person we normally deal with. But now,"_ he dropped to a whisper,_ "All has changed, Lord Revan, and we understand that all that was the perfect cover for your own business." _he raised his voice slightly, now that he didn't have to mention the name again,_ "There have been reports of the Ebon Hawk being seen on a number of planets. When you were leaving Manaan, we placed a small tracking device on your ship."_

"_Go on."_

_  
"When you were captured by the Leviathan, your escapades aboard the ship were quite a stir in the Sith fleet." _the Rodian explained,_ "Of course Malak tried to suppress the truth about your identity – there was more than a fair number executions. But even when the witnesses are silenced and the clues erased, some bits of information always slip through. Spend enough credits to collect them and the puzzle becomes clear. We know what happened aboard the Leviathan. At least, we know enough. You are Darth Revan and are going to kill Malak for daring to claim domination over the Sith."  
_

"_And what's it to you?" _Revan asked.

"_We have allied with you in this conflict and we trust you will remember us once victory is yours."_ Mika explained.

_  
_Revan nodded slowly. That was… interesting. And not at all bad. _"Your motives seem very self-serving."_

_"Of course. How else are we to survive? But we're not offering anything to Malak, are we?_

_Now, do you wish to see the premium items I have for sale? Or is there something else you need?"_ he asked.

"_Let me see the items."_

The Rodian nodded, _"Yes, of course. I'm sure you'll find my selection to be very interesting."_

The items were of the highest quality… and though they weren't actually cheap, they certainly were cheaper than they would be if she was buying them on the legal market.

"_I'm glad you've seen the light."_ Revan said once they finished the price dealing and she collected the items that were of interest with her.

_  
"The light?"_ he chuckled._ "A fine jest, though it contains a crystal of truth. Pleasure doing business with you. Is there anything else you need?"_

"_Actually, maybe you can do something else for me."_ Revan noted. After a few minutes, she left the cantina to begin her search for a Sith Master called Yuthura Ban, as the barman suggested to her.

X X X

"What's that thing?" Revan asked when she returned to the Hawk after getting bored of people staring at her in utter horror as she passed through the streets. The "thing" was a pyramid-shaped box-like object.

"There was a spice delivery on the ship – the dealer offered another payout if we deliver this thing to Tatooine." Canderous, who had returned to the Hawk some time before her, explained. He didn't seem to be too happy about the box for some reason, though.

She arched an eyebrow, "Okay… but what is it?"

The Mandalorian shrugged, "No idea. He said we shouldn't open it, that's all."

Revan knelt and examined the box closely – familiar ornaments, she was able to read the runes and the shape of the box was also known to her… "Rakata." she whispered.

"You can read those markings?"

Revan nodded, "It's a prison where they trapped minds. You open it – you get sucked in." she explained, "Keep it somewhere away from sight. We'll dump it on Tatooine as soon as we can."_  
_

"Yeah, sure."

"So… what are your thoughts now? You said you needed time after that duel…" Revan asked, changing the subject.

He frowned at the box, for a few seconds, "I'm not happy with the way my life has turned. I'm not the Mandalore I once was. I don't even think I'm the merc I was when I joined you. I think... I think I need something more than killing and fighting in my life. I need a purpose or something like that." He paused, "The way the Mandalorians - we - fought... it holds no appeal for me. To rape and ravage worlds for the thrill of battle... It gets old. Very old. Honor in battle. Cheating death. Comrades in arms. The code of the Mandalore. I think I'm something different now. Maybe more, maybe less."

"Everything has to have a purpose… even battle, it seems."

"I don't think there is really any place left in the galaxy for the Mandalorian clans like they were." he said, "I don't know if I can go on forever fighting as I have. Even warriors get insightful in their old age..." another pause, "The time of the clans is past. I don't think the galaxy wants them anymore. Maybe in the future, but not now. Once my time with you is done, once you have moved on to greater things, I'll find my own way once again." he said calmly, "Maybe the Mandalorian clans will be reborn again. Maybe even under the Republic... or the Sith."

"They won't be forgotten. And when the time is right, they may yet be reborn. They just need a figurehead, someone who would have enough influence and honor to gain respect. Those hunters on Kashyyyk or the raiders on Dantooine weren't the best examples." The helmet remained in her possession, after all. Revan tilted her head to the left a bit, observing the Mandalorian. "You could do it."

"Do what?"

"Reunite the clans. Claim the title of Mandalore."

Canderous shook his head. "You really are like they described you during the war – you can manipulate and inspire. You could be a great leader of your people. I've always wondered why you rejected the title of Mandalore in the first place. You know well that the clans would have been honored to fight under your banner."

"I wanted to stop them… and I did." Revan said quietly, "But the fate of your people wasn't in my hands. The Republic would have never agreed to such an allegiance. They fear you because they don't understand."

"Just as they fear you."

"True." she smiled faintly, "But, as I said, you would make a fine Mandalore. I've known few truly honorable Mandalorians, but you certainly belong in that group."

Canderous nodded, but his tone remaining serious. "Maybe I'll take your advice. But dreaming about the future is useless now." He straightened up a bit. "Have you gotten into that Academy yet?"

"Not yet. I have to find some Sith woman named Yuthura Ban."

"A Twi´lek?"

"Yes… how did you know?" Revan asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I saw one yelling at the Czerka rep – he almost wet himself. Then she stormed off to the cantina. She might still be there, if you hurry."

Revan raised her eyebrows, "Thank you."

X X X

Canderous was right – there was a purple Twi´lek Sith woman sitting at the bar, glaring at a random spot of the wall while sipping her drink. There was no one within ten feet of her. Revan considered the possibility of talking to her directly… about a second before someone accidentally bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going." Revan hissed.

"How bout you move out of the way?" the young man, probably as young as Shaardan or Lashowe, if not younger snapped back. What surprised Revan was that he was a striking resemblance of Carth… only far younger. His son, perhaps? He mentioned he had one when promising to protect her, if she remembered correctly. Yes… she even asked about his family during the flight to Korriban, before the Leviathan caught up with them. She frowned. Even miracles were possible when dealing with the Force. Especially when no body was found on Telos, as Carth said. So, she decided to find out a bit more.

"I don't feel like it."

"A smart-mouthed Jedi. Cute."

"Ex-Jedi."

"Ah, just about to go try and impress Yuthura, huh?" he smirked, "Good luck – you'll need it."

"There's no luck, kid – only the Force."

"You're not much less of a kid."

"So?"

"You got a name?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Care to tell me?"

"You are…?"

"I asked first."

"I'm Alexa Denali."

"The Dark Lady finally reveals her identity." He said, half-mockingly, half-amused.

"You're being evasive. That doesn't work with me. Answer the question."

"The name's Dustil. That satisfy your curiosity enough?"

Revan arched an eyebrow. "Snappish, aren't we?"

"Only when provoked. I haven't seen you around before – I'd remember the witty comebacks."

"Are you always this friendly with complete strangers?"

"Only when they're rather charming females."

Revan laughed, "You're a funny little boy."

Dustil scowled a bit at the boy reference, but was silenced by Revan´s smirk that dared him to make a comeback. So, he just rolled his eyes.

"Cute. So, can I get you a drink or are we gonna stand here for the next few millennia?"

"I've no intention of waiting that long… but all right." The barman sure as hell wouldn't spike her drink, plus a source of information from within the Academy could be valuable.

"So… why do you want to join the Sith?"

"That's a strange question, coming from a Sith student. I'm just a… free spirit, if you will." Revan said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but why come to the Academy? You seem powerful…"

"My friends – those who've already become Sith – said that the tombs here are quite fascinating. History is my hobby."

"More like an obsession if you want to waste time on this rock. The Valley isn't bad, but the tombs are too dangerous… Master Uthar lets the students explore them, though. Not many get out. Those who do wimp out before they get too far in."

"Hmm. Infiltration obviously isn't their thing."

"They're just cowards."

"And you?"

"I prefer the term 'cautious'. "

"How long have you been here?"

"Two years something. Hopefully I'll be off this rock soon. The place can't teach much besides lightsaber wielding and Force using. But you were a Jedi, you know those things already. I guess you'll be rather bored there, then."

"Better bored than out of the loop."

Just then, Juhani and HK-47 came into the bar, immediately spotting Revan. The Cathar sprinted to her. "Alexa." Juhani sat on the chair next to her, panting slightly. "We have a serious problem. That box…"

Revan sighed rather tiredly, "I told Canderous to hide it somewhere! The thing is dangerous if…" then, she stopped shortly, "No… don't tell me…"

Juhani nodded, "I see you know what the problem is."

"Who?"

"Mission."

Revan closed her eyes for a moment, "If she makes it out of there alive, remind me to kill her." She turned to Dustil, "Duty calls. I'll be seeing you soon, I think."

"I'm looking forward to that."

Revan stood up sharply and bolted to the Hawk, straight to the cargo hold. She could hear HK´s mechanic footsteps behind her, though Juhani seemed to have stayed at the bar for some reason… she didn't have time to concern herself with that. She found T3-M4 attempting to slice the box open, Carth and Jolee nearby. Mission's unconscious body was on a bunch of pillows.

"Hey, kid." Jolee greeted her, "Think you can help us with this? Your Mandalorian friend said you could read the text."

"The thing is a mind prison – smash it and the she's dead. How did she find it?"

"Ah, you know Mission – always up for a little adventure. She was searching the ship for hidden smuggling compartments… and, well, you can guess what she found in one of them."

Revan frowned, "All we can do is wait if she finds a way out on her own."

"You know there's times like this when I really regret not letting the Sith find you on Taris." Carth noted through gritted teeth.

"But then you'd never find your son, soldier-boy. He's a bit snappish, but otherwise, I like him."

Carth immediately stopped glaring at the wall, "My… son? What do you mean?"

"Was your son's name by any chance Dustil?" he nodded, eyes widening with shock by the second. "Then yes, he's alive. And he looks just like you, but with a less uptight personality."

The reaction was rather shocking – the crew always pictured Carth as a calm, really officer-like man who never let his emotions take full control of his thinking. Even when he wanted revenge on Saul Karath, he managed to remain at least partially calm. But right now, he seemed shocked, hopeful and fearful at the same time. Almost as if mad, mad of grief and a sudden rush of hope. "Dustil´s alive? Where is he?! I must see him!"

For a moment, even Revan didn't have the heart to snap something at him. He was behaving very strangely… and the mix of emotions was something she was unable to comprehend. "He's a Sith student, so he probably went back to the Academy by now. Just outside the colony."

"I have to find him!"

Revan waved the desperate statement off. "Cool your engines, he's fine. Besides, you'll die if you go to the Academy."

"The girl's right, sonny." Jolee noted before Carth had a chance to object, "You won't get your son to leave the Sith by getting yourself killed."

"Don't you dare lecture me after all you said about your wife, old man." Carth snapped. The old man in question actually frowned, pushing away the memory of something clearly sad or unpleasant, sealing his mind off quite effectively. "Dustil means more than the Republic to me!" He marched out of the room, heading for Force-knows-where. He didn't leave the ship, however.

Just then, Mission's eyes popped open. She was panting slightly.

"What do you think you're doing, opening things you don't know anything about?" Revan snapped immediately.

Mission sat up, rubbing her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what it was and it was humming strangely, so I became curious and… well… opened it. Sorry, Revan."

"Ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Jolee asked in his usual nonchalant mischievous tone, though his concern was visible.

"That is not funny." Everyone turned to the doorway to see Juhani (surprisingly accompanied by Dustil) enter.

"What kept you?" Revan asked.

"An unpleasant encounter with someone I wished to forget." Juhani said with a frown.

"Some bastard thought she was my slave and wanted to buy her… turned out that he already wanted to do it on Taris, but the Jedi arrival stopped him." Dustil explained, "Pushover. Wave your lightsaber in front of him and he fled like a womp-rat."

"Not bad, kid." Jolee noted, earning a glare from Dustil. "Better scare someone than practice other tortures, like making them wear a Sith uniform."

"Don't mind the old man, he takes pleasure in this kind of thing." Revan said, ignoring Jolee´s expression.

Juhani smiled, "We also… acquired… this medallion," she showed the blue Sith medallion to Revan, "From one of the other Sith students. He seemed to think that Jedi are fun."

"He was insane." Dustil translated with a smirk.

"Well, I lost one medallion already, so this might be a half-decent substitute." She remembered the sadness rushing over her when she searched her neck for her medallion after waking up on the Hawk – it was gone, the last link to the past. It was a shame, but she didn't dwell on it­… or she tried to persuade herself not to dwell on it. Revan fastened the chain around her neck. The almost glowing medallion wasn't exactly worth a fortune, but it was quite pretty.

"So, you're going back to the cantina? Yuthura should still be there, if you hurry…"

"Dustil? Is that you?" Carth´s voice silenced everyone in the room. Revan helped Mission stand up. This was going to be a long, long day. Dustil whirled around at the sound of a clearly familiar voice. His eyes widened for a moment, with clear surprise. Evidently, he was caught a wee bit unprepared.

However, he quickly recovered. "Oh, lovely – it's Father." He sighed dramatically. "Figures you'd show up after all this time. Just why are you here? Not for me, I hope."

"Don't flatter yourself, kid." Revan noted coolly, "The contents of Naga Sadow´s tomb are the only thing of interest for me here."

"Stay out of this!" Carth yelled at her.

Revan´s eyes narrowed as she glared at him, with enough venom that the air in the room became heated and one of the plasteel contrabands actually caught fire. Jolee quickly rushed to it and conjured a slight Force Wave, strong enough to put out the fire. Mission caught Revan´s hand, unsure of actually what she was attempting to do – not only was Revan physically stronger than she was, she also had many tricks up her sleeve when she could use the Force. Revan glared at her, but was mildly surprised by the girl's bravery. She locked her mind from Jolee´s muttering as after she projected a few Wookiee swearwords to him for that stunt.

"C'mon, he didn't mean it like that, just… just don't do anything we would regret." Mission pleaded.

"Fine." Revan lowered the temperature through the Force, "But next time, Onasi, you'll find out what 'burn in hell' means."

"As entertaining as this little drama is, I've got to return to the Academy." Dustil noted dryly.

"Dustil… what? What are you talking about? I… I thought you were dead." Carth said.

"Too bad you didn't still think that. Or did you really think I would be happy to see you?" Dustil then spoke in a tone of mock happiness, "Look, everyone! It's Father, come to rescue me at long last! Sure, he may have left Mother and I to die on Telos, but that doesn't matter!"

"No, I didn't abandon you! The task force just arrived too late. Telos was in ruins and your mother… I held her while… But I looked for you. I swear I looked everywhere-"

"Ah, save it. You abandoned us long before. We were alone all during the wars, and even once you came back, you still didn't stay."

"I didn't have a choice! I was needed…"

"Yeah? Well you were needed at home, too." The yelling match continued for a minute or so, though without effect. Both were too stubborn to actually admit that the other had something right. And joining the Sith after they killed his mother – the boy was really messed up.

"You can't mean that!" Carth pleaded, "The Sith are... they're evil. They're the Dark Side. They... they took me away from you and your mother. They're... they're what took you from me!"

"No, they're not evil! They're not!" Dustil shouted. "The Dark Side is superior, and you... you were at war long before they came along!"

Jolee shook his head, "Kid… a Sith believes he commands the Force – but there's also the Dark Side that commands him."

"Old fool!" Dustil snapped, "The whole point of being a Sith is to be controlled by no one!"

"The Sith war to conquer, to rule the helpless. I went to war for YOU, Dustil. For your freedom, your future!" Carth pleaded.

"Heh. I... don't believe you." Dustil said, folding his arms.

"If I failed you, son, then it's... it's MY failure. Please don't add to it by becoming part of something evil." Carth all-but-begged.

Dustil rolled his eyes, "Prove it." he said harshly, "Prove that the Sith are so evil and I'll... I'll think about it."

Carth´s eyes actually traveled to Revan, though whether it was just a reflex or the intent, no one could be sure. But it annoyed the hell out of her. "Though I'm flattered that you think that I'm the embodiment of evil, Onasi, I have a Sith Academy to infiltrate."

"I never asked anything of you, but could you for once in your life do a selfless act of good, kid?" Jolee asked, sighing.

Revan sighed. "Canderous, remind me to kill those two the next time they ask something of me." Then she turned her attention to Dustil. "If you believe in the Sith Code, I suggest you give your father a chance. Revenge requires much strength… but forgiveness even more."

"What would you know about that?"

"My parents were killed during the Mandalorian invasion. But when I finally got that vengeance and killed Mandalore, I was able to let go of that anger. I've come to terms with it. Life goes on. And if you stand still, you might miss it."

"I don't believe you." He noted flatly, "You can't… you can't be…"

From one of the hidden pouches on her robes, Revan produced a black mask, framed by crimson. Blood. Narrow space for eyes.

She examined it carefully. "Perhaps this is a face you might recognize better?" she adjusted it to her face for a moment, pulling up the hood of her cloak. Except for Jolee, everyone in the room cringed. Dustil was gawping at her as if she dropped out of the sky. After recovering from the shock, he immediately knelt on his right knee in front of her, gazing at her boots.

"I apologize greatly for doubting you, my Lord." He quickly said, "I am your servant."

"Get up, Dustil." Carth snapped, dragging the boy up. A second later, he was slammed against the wall with a Force Push. Revan motioned to the boy that he could stand up.

"I trust you are satisfied with those theatrics?" Revan asked, annoyed. "I must go find Yuthura Ban. Mission, get HK-47 for me, will you? Dustil, for your sake, I suggest you don't go around shouting who I am. If you do, not only will people deem you insane - you'll end up with a lightsaber up your throat." The boy cringed. "Try to talk to your father a bit – he has been whining about the loss of you for the better part of the journey. Perhaps you'll even change his view of the Sith, who knows." She quickly took off the Sith mask, concealed it once again and gracefully strode out of the ship.

X X X

It took HK about thirty seconds to bolt out of the ship, "flamethrowers charged in case any meatbag annoys you, Master", as he noted proudly. Again, they entered the cantina and this time, Revan didn't waste any time and immediately approached the purple Twi´lek woman, who was still sipping her drink in the corner.

"Can you not see I'm busy, human?" The woman snapped at Revan once she approached the Twi´lek. Then, her eyes traveled to the medallion, "Ah, I see you have a medallion. How did you acquire it?"

"I took it from another student, actually." Revan noted nonchalantly.

The woman, who was obviously the well-known Yuthura Ban, nodded in approval, "I see… how very enterprising of you. Although that is not the normal way we accept students into the Academy. We Sith however, encourage such independent thinking. You may even be a suitable candidate for our Academy. That's why you're here, isn't it? Do you wish to become a Sith?"

"Of course I do."

Yuthura smirked. "Ah, so you're just another hopeful after all. Or are you?" a curious expression appeared on her face. "There's something odd about you that I cannot place."

_Now why would you say that, I wonder?_ Revan heard Jolee say in her mind.

_Not now, old man! _She snapped back. Jolee chuckled, but retreated.

"Obviously, you were a Jedi." Yuthura noted, "One who's very strong in the Force. So were you a part of the Order, then? Did they train you for very long?"

"What difference does it make?"

The Sith shrugged, "Perhaps none. Perhaps all the difference in the world. Either way, you possess enough raw power to intrigue me greatly. With that kind of power, you could become a great Sith…if I let you. And I will, I think. I have one question, though. This droid belongs to you?"

"Oh, don't be troubled. It won't cause trouble."

"Statement: Just a simple droid here, ma´am. Nothing to see. Move along." HK noted innocently.

"I see. Fair enough, though it is your responsibility. Before we go, what is your name, human?

"Alexa Denali. Former Jedi Sentinel."

"Corrupted by the darkness you saw on your infiltration tasks, eh?" Yuthura smirked. "Excellent. Now, let us leave – the Master of the Academy awaits you."

X X X

It seemed that everything on Korriban was constructed to create an eerie atmosphere and remind the ones in the dark stone structures of the power that resided there. When the they reached one of the circular chambers of the Academy, Revan noticed a group of students surrounding a Sith master. She assumed that this man was the head of the Academy, because even Shardaan and Lashowe, who were among the students, seemed to respect him. The man's skin seemed gray and his forehead was covered by tattoos of dark side ornaments, just like Yuthura´s.

"Welcome, prospective students. It seems we have a late entry. Who do you bring before me, Yuthura? A young human, bristling with the Force?"

"A human that has had some training, it seems, Master Uthar. Very promising, if I do say so myself." Yuthura said proudly.

This wasn't much to the other student's liking – Revan would prove to be far more than a competition. "That I will judge for myself, thank you." Uthar coldly snapped. "So tell me, young human, what darkness was your mind polluted with? What do you know of the Sith?"

_Enough to know that you aren't them. _"I know that the Sith are powerful. A force to be reckoned with."

It was obviously a good start, since Uthar nodded. "A diplomatic answer, if not the core of the matter. We Sith are as the Force should be. Allow me to speak of the deeper matters at hand. The Jedi equate the light with goodness and strength and the dark with weakness and evil. That is their tradition and it is truly no surprise that they cling to it for comfort. We, however, do not treat the Force as a burden. We treat it as a gift, a thing to be celebrated." He was verbose, but at least he spoke the truth. "We use it to acquire power over others... and why should we not? Because the Jedi say we should not? We are as the Force is meant to be. The Jedi would hide that from you... they would tell you the dark side is too quick, too easy, all so that they need never challenge the passions that lie within them. Joining with us means realizing your true potential. It means not stifling yourself solely for the sake of hide-bound shamans and their antiquated notion of order. Be what you were meant to be." he turned to the female Sith brat Revan had met in Dreshdae, "What say you, Lashowe? Are you ready to learn the secrets of the dark side? Dare you?"

"I dare, Master Uthar! I am ready!" she said proudly.

"Brash and fiery, as expected. Turn that passion to your advantage, child. What of you, Mekel? Are you ready?" Uthar asked a boy.

"I am, Master. More than ready." he answered.

"I sense much anger within you, young one. That is good. That will provide you power. And Shaardan... what of you?" Uthar asked the Sith student tormenting the hopefuls in Dreshdae.

"I am always ready!" Shaardan said, bowing.

"I see. You had best gather your wits for the trial ahead, boy, or you will not last." Uthar warned. Then he turned to Revan, "And you, young human? Does this interest you? Are you ready to learn more of what I speak?"

"I am ready to learn more."

Uthar nodded in approval, "And so shall it be." Something like suspicion appeared on his face when he observed the coldness of Revan´s eyes. The other words were meant for all the students. "Now, then. All of you five recruits have shown a degree of facility with the Force... you all have the potential to become true Sith. Only one of you, however, will succeed. The one who succeeds will be admitted to the academy as a full Sith. All others must wait until next year and try again... if you survive." The implication was clear. "My pupil, Yuthura, shall be your teacher and master while you attempt to prove yourselves. Heed her words."

Yuthura Ban stepped forth, taking the word. "As Master Uthar said, none of you are true Sith YET." She voiced, "For that to occur, one of you must do enough of worth... gain enough prestige... to be selected. What is an act of worth? You must learn that for yourselves. Remember that you are competitors, here... fight for your destiny, or go home."

"If you wish to gain a lead over your competitors, the first of you to learn the Code of the Sith and tell me of it will be rewarded." Uthar noted, "The rest is for you to discover. Welcome to the Dark Side, my children... your one chance at true greatness lies here."

The prospective students bowed and were led to their new rooms.


	42. Chapter 33: Double crosses

**Author's notes:** Another Korriban chapter – this one is shorter, but the next one will probably be as long as Ch 32, though I'm not making any promises yet. I'm still unsure about the gender of my Exile character, but he or she is definitely going to be LS or gray. Don't get me wrong, Hanharr isn't a bad character, but he works better as part of the Mira storyline rather than just killing Mira so early on in the story. What do you think? Male or female Exile? I've got names ready for either option, both with a meaning, like "Alexa Denali". Maybe I should go with male & see if I can write the Exile with a platonic love for Revan… that wouldn't be so bad. Besides, there really aren't true romances in KotOR II. We'll see.

Anyway, just so you know, all the typos & mistakes you pointed out were fixed (I hope) – I reloaded most of the Taris chapters.

**Brynn** – fixed, corrected. Thanks for the advice.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – (Arachne uses Force Storm on DLD. Hit with damage 200 (roll 50 vs defense 0 Sneak attack! Automatic hit! Critical hit!) There you go!

**Phht** – yes, it would surprise them, but... well... I'll think about it. (wink wink)

**passon** – Hey, I like the Arren Kae theory! KotOR II quotes:

Atton: "She may have been good-looking once, but it takes some hard living to make creases like that."

Disciple: "I know you… not even the markings of the Dark Side can hide it. Why have you done this?"

Atris: "Kreia? Oh, that is not her name."

Kreia: (when you ask her why she dislikes the Handmaiden) "There are countless reasons and I have neither the time nor the patience to list them all."

(telling you about Arren): "And she was… said to be… a skilled warrior. Beautiful."

(when you ask her if she's ready to die): "I have died long ago!"

Handmaiden: "She died in the final battle. The body was never found."

Kavar: (to Kreia) "I thought you had died in the Mandalorian wars!"

Besides, how many exiled Masters can one Jedi have? Oh, and please have some patience – it takes some time to make a proper chapter, you know.

**fff** – fixed, thanks for pointing that out. The second slip is also fixed now. Thanks for the encouragement.

X X X

**Chapter 33 – Double-crosses**

X X X

Waking up in the Sith Academy was not exactly Revan´s idea of the perfect morning. It didn't even seem like morning at all, because the Academy was always quite dark. Getting up even earlier than usual, she decided to go explore the Valley as soon as possible – she didn't want to encounter the other students, if it could be avoided. They would only get in the way of things and end up dead. Not that it was a bad thing, but the very lightly challenging task wouldn't be challenging at all anymore.

HK-47 quickly reported to her (rather sadly) that no meatbag had tried to disturb her sleep, not even for a reason that didn't involve assassination. Revan understood that could sometimes be a bit too overzealous. Not that it was a bad thing – he was probably the only person… droid… whatever… that could lighten her mood with simple cheerfulness that came from simple things such as tormenting meatbags. The droid insisted that he would come with her to help her gain prestige, if only to finally get a chance to fight side-by-side with her.

"Just like old times, Master." HK put it cheerfully. Despite herself, Revan managed a small smile.

But before they even had the chance to leave the Academy, someone pulled Revan to a small room at the side, only to find themselves with a lightsaber close to their throat. When she saw the person's face, she lowered her blade. It was Yuthura.

"Not exactly a trusting person, are we?" she asked, glancing at the now deactivated blade.

"Should I be?"

"No. And that is one of the reasons why you are my favorite prospect of the year." The Twi´lek said smugly. It was a rather strange greeting.

"Query: Shall I dispose of the sneaky meatbag, Master?"

"No, HK." The droid lowered his new Mandalorian assault rifle, though rather reluctantly. Revan arched an eyebrow. "Your favorite prospect?"

Yuthura glanced at HK calculatively, but returned her attention to Revan. "Absolutely." she said, nodding, "By my estimation, you are far more likely to achieve the prestige necessary to join the Sith than any of the others. As a matter of fact, I am so certain of that that I'm willing to offer you an opportunity of the once-in-a-lifetime variety. Would you like to hear it?"

_  
This could prove useful._ "Of course."

"Good. I do so adore someone who's willing to take a chance. As I said, you're no doubt going to be the one whom Uthar chooses to become a Sith. With my help, of course. Once that occurs, he will take you into the Valley of the Dark Lords to the tomb of Naga Sadow to administer the final test. There you and I will be alone with him. The perfect time to, shall we say, arrange for a change in the academy's leadership?"

"Pupil versus Master. Sounds familiar."

"As it should." Yuthura nodded, "It is central to our beliefs. It is my responsibility to replace my Master when I am strong enough." she said proudly.

"Indeed." This was called cowardice – one of the things she hated most in the galaxy. Maybe betrayal would be worthy of prestige? That way, she would gain a lot more. Being the second-in-command of the Sith Academy wasn't that useful to her mission. "Very well, I'll help you."

"I'm so glad you see it my way. I will begin to make preparations for your final test. Your only worry now is to get there… don't disappoint me."

"When my opponents are these pathetic weaklings? That would be extremely hard."

Yuthura smiled a shark's smile, nodded and left.

The logical course of action was to search the tombs. However, it wouldn't be wise doing so without any information – Revan stopped the first student she met on the way, a rather jumpy human boy. "Oh, ah... hello." he said nervously, "I don't remember seeing you here before. My name is Kel... Kel Algwinn."

"Hi. I don't suppose you could tell me how to find the Sith tombs?"

"Of course." he said brightly, "The valley's full of ancient Sith ruins, from a time before the Sith left this region of space. Rather exciting, really. I've, uh, never studied it myself... I couldn't help you much. If you're really interested, there's a fellow by the name of Dak who's out in the valley now. He knows plenty about it."

But Revan frowned – the boy was acting strange… stranger than was acceptable, really. "Is something wrong?" An uncovered weakness would definitely be worthy of prestige.

"I... oh, uh, nothing." he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes." he stuttered, "My master always says I am too trusting, too willing to show weakness. You're a Sith, so I really shouldn't... you know..."

"Are you saying you're not?"

"Well I... I... I didn't mean it like that. I... I shouldn't trust you. I can't trust you, can I?" Asking someone who seemed to be a Sith if he could trust her? What kind of insane idea was that?

"Sure you can."

"I just... don't feel I belong here. I thought maybe I did at first, but now I... I don't know. I have so many doubts." He confessed.

"Oh. Well, you'll get over it soon, I'm sure. Thanks for the information." She noted nonchalantly.

"S-sure, no problem." Kel quickly made himself elsewhere, the air of nervousness lifting.

Shaking her head and making a mental note to point this little discovery to Uthar, Revan formed a plan in her head – a plan how to gain as much prestige as soon as possible. The boy was far too trusting and weak-minded… he wouldn't have made even a proper Jedi. The best way to win that was stopping the other students from progressing, so the first thing she decided to do was the most enjoyable task – aiding Lashowe.

Wandering the shadowy corridors got her eyes used to the sunless atmosphere. And in such darkness, the Sith woman's platinum blonde hair really stood out. She was standing near a computer console, typing something. The smug aura around her was thicker than usual, as if she knew something the others didn't. Even when Revan approached her, she showed no signs of a change. And when she spoke of a Jedi holocron in a Tuk´ata mother's lair, it was obvious why she thought she was sure to win. Such an artifact was quite valuable.

Surprisingly, it was quite easy to convince Lashowe that she wanted to aid her, simply by giving her a false lead. The girl really was far too trusting for her own good – a weakness that she wouldn't live to regret, since she immediately instructed Revan to go to the central pillars of the Valley where she would be waiting alone.

The central chamber of the Academy, the one where the students met yesterday, was the main crossroad of the building. There, Revan found Master Uthar, sitting cross-legged in the center of the room. Meditation there was probably a habit of his, since no one walked anywhere near him. He was almost unusually calm for a Sith, but his acute awareness of the surroundings showed no trust or empathy.

Her footsteps calm, echoing through the entire room, Revan walked to the meditating man, bowing as low as her pride would allow her. Uthar acknowledged her presence merely by opening his eyes, "Greetings, young one. You have much to do yet. You have gained little prestige."

"I know the Code of the Sith."

"Then speak it." He nodded after she recited the words. "Yes, well done. But to know words is different than following them. Tell me then, true or false – victory by all means is desirable."

"False – if victory doesn't prove your superiority, it is temporary, an illusion. It is no real victory."

Uthar nodded slightly. "Well done. I shall test you no more. You know the Code – very impressive. Go now, you have impressed me, but not enough to claim you the victor. I have matters to attend to."

The woman bowed again and turned to leave. She made her way to the exit to the Valley of the Dark Lords, not noticing how the Sith Master gazed at her before she disappeared, uncertain if she really was what she appeared to be.

X X X

The Valley of the Dark Lords was surrounded by magnificent statues resembling the ancient Dark Lords. Revan remembered them well from her last trip to Korriban several years ago. The Valley itself didn't really change much from her last visit before the Jedi Civil War, except for the few groups of Sith archeologists digging with hand instruments and students that probably came either to help or raid as much as they were able of the tombs. Revan walked past several guards and archeologist, HK following. Then she spotted a single meditating figure near the Tomb of Tulak Hord.

Lashowe.

She quickly instructed HK stay out of this battle and search the tomb of Naga Sadow for anything suspicious while she dealt with the brat personally. The droid took the hint and in an instance melted into the background, like a professional Sith assassin would.

"There you are – finally!" the brat immediately snapped as Revan approached her, "If you were planning on showing up any later, we would have to abandon this! I've been calling to the Tuk´ata mother in their language. She should respond any…ah, there she comes now." Three dark animals appeared outside the tomb, sunrays on their black fur making it seem dark gray. Their horns and claws seemed dangerous even from the distance. "Get ready – this will not be easy. She's a tough beast."

It was pointless to use Force powers – the tuk´ata were immune to most of them. Their claws were effective weapons and despite their weight, they moved swiftly. The Queen jumped at Revan, who dodged and cut the beast in half with amazing speed. Lashowe managed to cut off the paws of another one and Revan finished their work by throwing her lightsaber at the animals. Within seconds, they were dead, burned by the blazing red beams. The saber returned to Revan´s hand, but she didn't deactivate it. There was still one beast on the loose.

"Ha ha! Wonderful! We worked better together than I would have expected!" Lashowe cheered. Searching through the remains of the Tuk´ata Queen, she found what she was looking for. "And here is the holocron. Such a small thing and so much effort to obtain it." Her greedy gaze moved from the holocron to Revan. The smirk on her face faded slightly. "I'll just run along and take it to master Uthar. I'll be sure to mention your aid, of course." she added that matter-of-factly. That was an old trick.

"Nice try, you little brat. Now hand it over." Revan hissed.

"Over my dead body!"

A nod. "Your wish is my command."

Lashowe attacked – it was obviously her intention from the beginning. Two matching red energy beams clashed. But Revan wanted to show the Sith that she didn't stand the merest chance against her. Since Lashowe furious, she was completely unprepared for aggressive Force powers that sent her flying into the air. Unable to free herself from the Whirlwind, Lashowe tried to strike with her saber. It was useless. She wasn't able to focus while spinning. With a satisfied smile, Revan threw her lightsaber at her enemy. The Sith tried to parry, but all she managed to do was cut herself with her own weapon. By the time the crimson lightsaber was deactivated, Lashowe´s lifeless corpse was lying on the ground.

No one around them cared about what had just happened – they were either preoccupied with work or just thought that the weakling got what was coming to her. The holocron was still in Lashowe´s pocket… though not for long.

Dustil caught up with her en route back to the Academy – she clearly sensed his aura approaching, so she didn't turn to face him.

"So, how did your meeting with Daddy Dearest go?" Revan asked, more out of interest than any real concern.

"He's still alive and rather desperate to convince me to leave the Sith." Dustil said, almost brightly. He seemed to be enjoying his father's torment.

"And your decision?"

"After you showed up, m'lord? There's no decision to make." He spoke the title very quietly checking if no one was listening to them. While Dustil Onasi was many things – obnoxious definitely being one of them – he wasn't stupid. "You wouldn't be looking for an apprentice, by any chance?"

"The potential candidate is being tortured and converted as we speak… unfortunately, by the time I get to her, she might develop an unfortunate loyalty to the crude leadership of my dear ex-apprentice. So you must be patient." She frowned a bit, but shrugged her pain off once more. It wouldn't stop… not since they reached Korriban.

She had calculated that the journey to the Forge was about as long as the journey to Korriban from the spot where the Leviathan had captured them, perhaps even shorter with the superior engines of the aforementioned warship. And from that moment on, she was in constant pain. She shielded her mind against most of it, but the continuing onslaught eventually became too much – she lost focus once and had stopped trying ever since.

She had hoped that perhaps the bond wasn't strong enough to project emotions and pain. Now when she knew the full extent of their link, she was beginning to grow worried. Force Bonds were not unfamiliar to her – quite the contrary. She studied them deeply during her Jedi training, but had never experienced one. Perhaps because bonds were often formed through understanding… and few really knew her, let alone understood her.

Sharing her thoughts, emotions was too… personal, just as Bastila had noted once. And Bastila Shan, while definitely belonging in the category of young Padawans who would simply stare at her in awe and admire every talent she had also wanted to see beyond the mask, beneath the surface of power, wisdom and perfection she had worked on ever since she realized her own potential. And perhaps they weren't so different from each other – she had done the same with Bastila, even though for different reasons.

But the fact she was allowing the Jedi to get this close to her and see things only she knew unsettled her. But perhaps it wasn't that bad – if the child knew what they would soon be facing, she wouldn't betray her. Yes, perhaps it would be better if she kept fewer secrets, considering what a failure her first attempt to unite the galaxy was. All her wonderful, flawless plans came crushing down because of a single mistake of allowing someone to watch her back.

HK suddenly appeared on Revan´s left startling Dustil slightly. The assassin droid glared at him for a moment, then began his report on the Naga Sadow tomb. Unfortunately, the newly installed lock mechanism had to be unlocked by a very specific key… and there seemed to be no other way of opening it. It seemed that Yuthura was right – only Uthar knew how to get in. And that meant she would have to gain the right for the final test. Revan resisted the urge to roll her eyes – spending more time in the company of these amateurs was degrading, in a sense.

She just hoped that killing Malak and regaining control over the Sith was worth all this.

X X X

The journey back ended up being longer than usual – Revan and Dustil talked quite a lot, mostly about the Sith. The boy was impressive, Revan had to admit that. He could become a fine Sith… but she sensed pain within him. What struck her was that it seemed similar to her own… in a sense. But it was late, she didn't want to pry and she had to present a certain holocron to Uthar, so they both went their separate ways, agreeing to meet up in the morning to explore the Valley some more.

"Greetings once again, young one. What do you bring to my attention now?" Uthar greeted her as she once again stood before him.

She showed him the acquired device. "I have found a Jedi holocron."

The Sith Master chuckled and took it to examine it. "I have heard that such a device existed. Tell me, young one – did you acquire the device by yourself?"

The truth would bring her more prestige than a lie. "No."

Interest appeared on his face. "So I see. And Lashowe – does she yet live?"

"No, I killed her."

He chuckled again, clearly amused. "Ha ha, well done! You have gained an artifact through trickery and eliminated an opponent at the same time! This is deserving of great prestige! Is there anything else?"

"Indeed… Master." she quickly added. "I have found out that a student – Kel Algwinn, I believe his name is, is thinking of leaving. He has doubts."

Uthar nodded. "I know this one you speak of… so you've gained his trust? I commend your competitive spirit. Impressive. I will… speak with him. Now go. You have impressed me, but it is still not enough to claim you the victor. Do not falter now – you are very close to the end."


	43. Chapter 34: Twilight and shadow

**Author's notes:** Highly philosophical chapter, quite long. It took me a while to write it. I hope my Jorak is not too OOC. So far, we've got two votes for male and two for female Exile. I'm still unsure here, guys – I'm just finishing the game as a LS male and really like the Atris confrontation… then again, the Sion romance totally stunned me. I was gawping at the screen for at least five minutes before I comprehended what he was actually telling my character. I'm a sucker for tragic romances, you know… and I always seem to like the bad guys! Well, not Sion, but still, it was touching. So vote!!!

**Elvenbane** – Is the dialogue that bad? Well, quite a few people support that theory – I'm not the one who invented it. But I think there's a lot of facts that support it. Male Exile? Is it because you want some Kreia-Handmaiden interaction? ;-)

**MilenaSkywalker** – oh, there's no room for romance on Korriban – they're avoiding each other, after all. But there will be a longer passage that resolves things between them a bit before they head to the Rakata planet, so don't worry. Maybe not extra spicy, but I think I'll have her explain the whole "I love Malak but I'll kill him anyway" thing. :-)

**m** – Thanks! Yeah, SW chicks rule!!!

**Phht** – you have the answers to your questions in this chapter. Heh, the Sith brats are annoying. Mekel is semi-decent. Disciple is very weird – he'd be a much better character if he wouldn't constantly be telling the Exile how perfect she is.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – here you go, enjoy.

**fff** – fixed & repaired. Do tell me if you find any more glitches.

X X X

**Chapter 34 – Twilight and shadow**

X X X X

Revan barely slept that night, her mind too preoccupied with plans to let her fall asleep. She had always had problems falling asleep when something fascinated or bothered her – emptying her mind of such distractions was something that took her a long time to learn and when it came to sleep, even that didn't suffice. Especially since she liked night more than day, if only because she could see the stars. And because of the peace that surrounded her. She was somewhat of a philosopher in such things and often stopped just to think… which wasn't really possible with all the movement and chatter around her during the day.

She thought that perhaps she could train a bit, but dismissed the thought when she considered that the sounds would wake up the entire Academy. Then again, she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Carefully, quietly, she changed from the Dark Jedi robes to her armor, tracing the fabric of her cape gently with her fingers. She missed its softness. Even the mask, the mask that had once shielded her from the galaxy was handled with the utmost care… but it remained locked in the coded footlocker. She wanted to see tonight. To see with her own eyes. Another reason why she left HK-47 behind, recharging.

The boots she wore were heavy, but her steps left no echo as she passed through the shadowy corridors of the Academy, even as she slipped through the main gates and entered the Valley once more. The surroundings seemed even more imposing at night, when the statues no longer cast shadows – they themselves were (or seemed to be) made of darkness.

The tombs were even darker than the Sith Academy itself. Marka Ragnos, Tulak Hord, Ajunta Pall and Naga Sadow – the four ancient Sith Lords that were the first to rebel, the first to betray. Betrayal… that was not unknown to her. All viewed her as a traitor, whether they thought she was a hero because of that or a villain. Not that it mattered to her. Perhaps one day, the fools would see what she saw and realize why she was doing this. Without her, it would have been too late already.

Finally alone, she dropped the defensive shield of dark feelings, allowing the calm core to be seen. She was no Jedi… but no Sith, either. And, currently, she thought that things would be so much easier if she didn't have to choose between two extremes.

Bastila was bound to be converted by now – if anything, Malak knew how to torture his prisoners. There was no avoiding a confrontation and a battle between the Republic and the Sith. And she would turn the tide in her side's favor. Now… what was her side?

If she would stand with the Sith, the Republic and its fifteen thousand years of existence would be left only in the history books. It would take time to "clean up" the mess that it left, but she could rebuild the galaxy under a strong institution – an empire under her reign. They would be prepared for any invasion… unless, of course, they would destroy themselves before the invasion would come.

Now, standing with the Republic would mean countering all her previous plans with a new one, a plan she believed could only be created in the head of an ingénue. She was many things, but naïve wasn't one of them. The Republic would grow complacent again, let its pride take over. They needed to struggle to be able to evolve. And she saw no strength in them. Well… some, perhaps. But they wouldn't let her keep the Forge for the time she needed it. And if they would, it would corrupt them too much. The Senators couldn't be trusted. And, of course, there was the small matter of her being a criminal and an insane murderer in their eyes.

The odds really weren't in the Republic's favor, when it came to her choice. But now it was time to enter each of the tombs. She glanced at the stars for a moment, then sharply turned left to the first tomb.

Marka Ragnos was probably Revan´s favorite Sith Lord of the four – he had the longest and most stable reign of them, if not the most power. Droids were protecting the tomb, which seemed strange – after all these years, even an artificial mind wouldn't be intact. Especially since the tombs were moist and dark. The droids´ photoreceptors shouldn't even be functioning by now.

She later discovered from a datapad she found near a corpse that the droids were probably build by a Mark V assassin droid that… rebelled against its masters. From the droid itself, she found out that it had developed a concern for life. And, even though she would never admit it, the machine's explanations and devotion were touching. Besides, destroying it wouldn't help her gain anything. She had much skill with droids – HK-47 being a "living" proof of it – and so deleting its assassination protocols wasn't all too difficult for her. The droid thanked her greatly and gave her some of its own circuits as a reward. It really made her wonder and laugh at what a certain red assassin droid would have to say about this.

She glanced at the sarcophagus. It was a crime to disturb the eternal sleep of another, or at least it seemed to be to her. But… as soon as the Sith would find out that the tomb was now safe to enter, she couldn't let them dishonor the memory of so great a leader completely. Using the "theory of the lesser evil", she shut her eyes and bashed the sarcophagus easily. The remains of the body there didn't disgust her, since there was little left of it. And she was used to excavations. There were bits of what could once have been a magnificent robe there. But the only thing left intact were gloves that the corpse wore.

Black leather gloves, soft to the touch, but pulsing with energy. Revan hesitated for a moment. Slowly, she pulled off the thin gloves from her hands, preserving only the layer of armor protecting part of her hand. Her hand slid into the left glove – the leather wasn't as restrictive as she thought it would be. Certainly not as tight as she thought. As if they were made for her hands, she realized. Even as she gripped her lightsaber to test them one last time – she felt a sense of certainty, balance, even more than usual, as she held the blade.

She threw her own gloves into the sarcophagus – worn gloves that really fit in there as the dust settled around them. And, as she remembered, they were also created by the Star Forge. The less things that reminded her of the station, the better.

Sadow´s tomb was out of reach for now, so she proceeded to the Tomb of Tulak Hord. Yesterday's events made her realize that if the tuk´ata Queen lived in this tomb, there were bound to be more of the beasts there – she was right. Ignoring the corpses of many Sith that fell victim to the animals, she spotted an ancient computer console, which she used to open a sealed door she knew led to the sarcophagus of the Sith Lord. But… something was wrong. She unclipped her mask from her belt and put it on her face. Untrusting, she ignited her saber and bashed the console, the mask shielding her eyes from the rain of sparks that surrounded her. Slight green fumes emerged from underneath the door, but the used the Force to push them back in. These traps were more sophisticated than she thought.

But then, she heard a squeaky voice, and the very sound of it made her feel sick. "Triksy little pest, aren't you?" She recognized the voice, though she had to focus on the sound to remember. It was Jorak Uln, the former Master of the Academy, who she heard was now known as the "hermit in the hills".

The door, which was no doubt one of his inventions, opened in a few moments, revealing Jorak in all his "splendor", as Revan sarcastically thought. He still wore a slightly torn Sith uniform, his eyes almost milky white, but it was obvious his sight was undamaged.

"You're the first pest that saw the trick before…" He stopped his rant as he looked up, seeing the Sith he was probably expecting least of all. He took a few steps back, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "This… this can't be real. You… this… this is an illusion. A mirage!" He laughed a madman's laugh, the high-pitched sound echoing through the corridor. "This tomb… and the Force… they have a cruel sense of humor!" he chuckled, "But even imaginary guests are better than none! Welcome, welcome to the tomb of Tulak Hord, dead one! Is it time for the Lords of the Sith to rise from their graves and unite us?" he sounded almost hopeful. The madness had taken over.

"No, Jorak. The Force allows few to escape its grasp." Revan noted, completely calm.

But she felt a slight rush of fear. Not of Jorak. Of this madness. She had known a few not completely normal people, but this was beyond what she had ever seen before. And sometimes, she feared that her knowledge, the crushing knowledge of the future, would drive her mad as well. But now, when she saw what she would be reduced to, she was confident that it wouldn't happen. If this was madness, than she was very far from it.

Jorak smiled gleefully. "You are a slippery one, then, dead one. But you are also powerful. Come, Dark Lord, come!" he bowed, still smiling, gesturing for her to come to the inner section of the tomb, "At last I meet you and am able to welcome you in my home. I've taken up residence here, for now... it's dusty and full of critters, but it's home."

"I hear you were replaced by Uthar Wynn." Revan noted, slowly walking where the old hermit motioned her to go.

Jorak, bowing still as he kept glancing up and showing her where to go, frowned. "That blasted Uthar can't teach a single thing right! Most of the idiots he had been sending had no gumption, only brutality. There is more to the Sith than that… and they paid the price for not knowing it." He smiled gleefully as they entered the circular chamber where the sarcophagus was, his eyes never leaving Revan. "But not you. Oh no. A Dark Lord knows very well what it means to be a Sith. That is why you have come, is it not? To see if you could learn something from what is left of Tulak Hord… you seek his holocron, perhaps?"

Revan arched an eyebrow. "It exists?"

"Oh, it does, certainly. But where it is, I don't know." He was telling the truth, it seemed. "I came here some years ago, to study the inner section of the tomb and decipher what I could of the writing on the walls." He made a long hand motion. "I have succeeded, for the most part, but never found the holocron. Perhaps Tulak Hord knew that his tomb would be raided and hid his holocron." Jorak shrugged.

"Do you have anything Uthar would view as worthy of prestige?"

"Ah, so you seek passage to Sadow´s tomb? Yes, I could help you with that. No doubt my death would be most pleasing to Uthar… the fool didn't have the guts to do it himself." Jorak muttered, almost to himself. "But there is, of course, a very delicate matter – what would I gain from helping you, dead one? What can you grant me?" Jorak asked, almost cheerfully.

"A chance to live."

"To live? Live?" Jorak hissed, "Since when do the dead grant life? Even if you kill me, it will be only a pleasant distraction for me. A true Sith never dies, but a true Sith also doesn't talk to the dead, does he?" he sneered. It seemed to haven been millennia since Revan had last felt stunned. "You are intriguing when lost in your own logic. You see no other solution than your own. That is where you have failed, Sith Lord. I had hoped that this would be a lesson for you… I don't want to give you detention. And I should, even though you are not my student."

"If you are a teacher, then teach." Was the hiss of a reply. "What do you propose I do?"

Jorak seemed to think for a moment. "Bettering the Sith as a whole is the task I set out to accomplish. But you might have greater success than I. Your voice has a passion I have not heard for long… perhaps never. You are not a true Sith yet… but you are well on your way. A step remains for you. And that step will be cleansing the Sith of traitors. Strengthening them. You and I are similar, dead one. A student has betrayed each of us. And you bring death to yours… I ask of you to bring the same to mine. A final gift from his Master." he smiled, a cruel mockery of a smile, "And to show you my faith in you, I will give you my tablet. A gift for your graduation. A trial in which you will no doubt succeed."

He handed Revan an ancient tablet with translations of the many runes in the tomb, the detailed script difficult to read for even one skilled in various alien fonts. Even the text itself was quite complicated, consisting of various spells. She would very much like to examine it further, but it was worthy of prestige. Still, she made a mental not to save it for last.

"Your aid is appreciated, Jorak." Revan said, still examining the datapad.

"Yes, well, it's not often that I have a chance to see a promising Sith instead of an egotistical brat. Perhaps we will meet again, dead one? That would be fun, no?" With that, Revan left him to his maniacal laughter, exiting the tomb without any real regrets of leaving him there.

The last tomb she could enter was the one that belonged to Ajunta Pall. She heard the legends of his sword, the dark blade that proved fiercer than the master, the blade that probably led to his demise… the blade that was rumored to be still in the tomb she was now facing.

The tuk´ata in the tomb weren't as bad as the ones in Tulak Hord´s tomb, but there were other traps she knew she would have to avoid. A rune covered therangen obelisk was blocking her path. It was strange that it still was built in the middle of the path, blocking it. And the guardian droids stationed not too far from it were more than enough to raise suspicions. So, rather than disturbing the "slumber" of the droids, she Force jumped over the pit, landing next to the door.

She was very close to the core of the tomb now. Deactivating a plasma mine in her way, she entered a circular chamber. Another Sith sarcophagus was there, surrounded by several corpses of those who failed in their quest to reach the sword. But the sarcophagus wasn't locked, which struck her as suspicious. There were three blades there – a silver-lined sword that seemed white-hot, a red vibrosword with the emblem of an eye and a notched-steel double-blade, as cold as ice. And even as she touched the blade, she could feel the presence of another.

"Too long, too long in the cold and the dark." It almost seemed as if the voice was coming from the sword. But the blade was too cold and the voice… the voice was as sad and miserable as a voice could get. Much suffering echoed in it. And in the Force as well. Revan slowly turned around. The source of the voice was almost a semi-translucent, deathly pale specter, a ghost of a man, dressed in Dark Jedi robes. "Am I disturbed again? A human?" The spirit's face was now filled with surprise and regret. "A…Jedi? Here?" the ghost echoed quietly, its eyes softening slightly. "Why have you come to this dark place, Jedi? Why disturb my sleepless rest?"

"I'm no Jedi." Was her automatic reply.

"Are you certain?" He glanced at her black clothes and she thought she sensed something like a sad smile beneath his half-mask. "The Force is strong with you… so bright." he whispered.

"Don't you recognize that I am a Sith? Don't you recognize me?" Revan whispered, her gaze fixed on the ghost. She wasn't sure why she thought the ghost might recognize her, but all those years ago, she wasn't completely sure that she and Malak were the only two people in the Valley. There were… presences there, but they weren't corporeal.

The spirit seemed to study her face carefully. "I do… and yet I do not. Yet the face, the soul… the soul echoes through the Force… but it has been so very long. The Force is so strong with you, human. So bright. It has been so very long. I... had a name, once. Ajunta Pall." the ghost said mournfully, "Yes, that was my name. I was one of many. We were servants of the Dark Side... Sith Lords, we called ourselves. So proud. In the end we were not so proud. We hid... hid from those we had betrayed. We fell... and I knew it would be so..."

"How did you fall? What happened?" Revan asked.

"We... hid from the Jedi, but it was not they who destroyed us. Is it not... obvious what we did?" he asked, "We destroyed each other. We desired the secrets of each other, to increase our power... we battled until finally our fortress rained down on top of us. And so here our old secret is buried and none of us hold it any more... is that not right? Our power fled. Oh, what became of us? Do... do the Sith still thrive? Did they ever return?"

"Yes, they will return."

The Sith Lord shook his head, sadly. "So much time has passed…and yet we have learned nothing."

Why do you remain here?" Revan asked, without any sort of contempt for the ghost. She pitied him, actually. An eternity of loneliness in a dark tomb, its glory mocking whatever remained of his past… it wasn't something she would wish to endure.

"Remain? Do I... remain?" he asked distantly, "I... have regretted for so long... all that I have done. My sword... I filled it with my pride. And it is... buried with me, now. A corpse as I am a corpse. I am dead, as my faith... is dead. And I shall remain here... surrounded by blackness in death as in life... I am dead, as is my pride. My sword is all I have left. Most of my brethren would desire to take what is left of my power. I wish…I wish that my sword is taken away from me. I command this of you."

Revan´s eyes narrowed slightly. But she needed the sword, so she simply nodded. "If…if you are wise, you will not keep it. It was the sword that ultimately destroyed me." Revan traced the steely double-blade and held it up for the ghost to see. "Yes. That is the one. That is the blade that destroyed me. Take it. Take it and the other blades as well. My darkness awaits me."

"There's no need to remain here, is there?"

"No… need?" Ajunta Pall echoed, "What other choice do I have?"

Though she disapproved of redemption in general, the pity she now felt for the ghost grew into compassion. Yes, she could still feel compassion… it felt odd, feeling it for someone after all this time. But the punishment he condemned himself to was too much. He was already broken. There was no reason for him to stay just as there was no reason for her to punish him anymore. "You can return to the Light Side and end your torment."

"But… I've betrayed my old masters. They will never let me return to the Light."

Revan shook her head. "You know the Jedi way. In all hearts, there is darkness. But there is also light. If you truly with to return to them, to beg for forgiveness, then do it. Only you can make that choice."

The ghost's eyes showed such longing and rekindled hope that Revan had to look away. "If…if I could return…oh, my Master! It has been so long and I regret so much…"  
The specter disappeared and much of the darkness had left with him. It was a strange sensation that had passed through the Force. And strangely, Revan didn't find it repulsive.

"Be at peace… not all of us can afford that luxury." She quietly wished the Sith Lord. When leaving the tomb, she noticed several corpses there, apparently trying to get the sword as well. The silver sword and the red vibroblade were useless to her – she left them there, in different parts of the tomb. They were unique enough to be mistaken for the real blade, if found.

Revan passed the shyrack caves on her way back to the Academy. She stopped this time, gazing into the darkness. And, trance-like, she entered, leaving a trail of dead shyrack and tuk´ata behind her. There was something within the cave that drew her, something that seemed very different from the rest of the surroundings. It seemed almost too obvious. But when she came to a bridge that led to whatever she found so intriguing, she noticed a sleeping creature there, an enormous beast she had seen only once before, not so long ago. The terentatek was almost motionless, but still repulsing and frightening. Careful not to wake it, Revan slipped to it, raising Ajunta Pall's blade and cutting its head off cleanly. Dark blood rushed from the wound, but the silence wasn't broken by any sound.

She soon found what she was looking for – it was a Jedi corpse, judging from the broken lightsaber and the faint aura of Light that remained around it. But the robes… the robes were in perfect condition, as if they were brand new, made of a soft fabric Revan couldn't quite identify. She wrapped the robes into a small bundle and took them, heading back out. But, as she used a different route, she found more unexpected sleepers in the cave – several Sith students, who she guessed to be the renegade brats that were the talk of the Academy to this day. Revan decided that she had done her Jedi homework – a good deed – for today, so when she left the tomb, she had to wipe Ajunta Pall's sword. She wasn't interested in handing a bloodstained sword to Uthar. She actually considered keeping the sword – it had proven useful, it was genuine and powerful and somehow, very beautiful to her. When she realized what she was thinking, she almost threw the sword to the ground. The Star Forge also had that aura of beauty and power around it. The Star Forge also begged to be used, begged for blood. She decided that it was best to give the sword to someone without a moral dilemma.

Slipping into the Academy unnoticed, she quickly returned to her "chamber" and changed back into the Dark Jedi robes, hiding her armor and the Jedi robes she had discovered. She slept until noon, as Dustil later told her, laughing and at the same time, trying to interrogate her what she had been doing during the night. He also told her that Shaardan somehow managed to come up with Ajunta Pall's sword and still got killed by Uthar, since the sword wasn't actually Ajunta Pall's… and he understood why Revan was chuckling sinisterly all the time when she showed him the sword. He also mentioned Mekel wandered into the Valley as well and hasn't returned, probably since his corpse was rooting in one of the tombs right now.

When the two of them were returning from lunch, Yuthura stopped Revan once again, ushering Dustil away, who obeyed, sparing Revan one last smirk. "I understand you had to kill Lashowe." the Twi´lek noted, "She was far too trusting, she would never make a good Sith. One less opponent in our way."

"I was wondering if you could tell me something about yourself, Master Yuthura." Revan suggested, trying hard not to make the word 'Master' sound too sarcastic.

"About myself?" she asked, surprised, "I am originally from Sleheyron, if you must know. I was a slave to a cruel master, Omeesh the Hutt. I am sure you don't need to know more."

"I just would like to know more about you, that's all."

"I... see. Very well. I suppose there's no harm in the tale." she said, shrugging slightly, "As I said, I was originally a slave to one of the Hutts. The Hutts control everything on Sleheyron, and a slave is nothing to them. I was determined not to be 'nothing'. One night when the drunken worm had me alone in his chambers I stabbed him and escaped the compound. I stole onto a cargo ship and was not discovered by the crew until they reached the next system. They left me for dead on a desolate planetoid, alone... but that was fine by me. I was glad to be anywhere other than Sleheyron. It was not luck that I was eventually rescued, of course. The Force was strong with me, though I didn't know that at the time. Not until the Jedi told me, that is."

"The Jedi?"

"I'd... rather not discuss it. Perhaps another time." Yuthura said defensively.

"I'd really like to hear the tale." Revan said, with slight persuasion.

"Why? There is no point. Have I asked you about your past?" she snapped.

"No, you haven't. But I'd just like us to be friends, that's all." _So I can find your weakness if you plan to cross me like you plan to cross Uthar._

_  
_Yuthura sighed and shook her head, "You... certainly have odd notions for one hoping to become a Sith. Let's see... after escaping from Sleheyron I was found by the Jedi. They took me in and trained me even though I was a bit older than most Padawans."

"You were a Jedi?"

"Not really, no." she said, shaking her head, "I never progressed beyond Padawan. I had discipline, but no peace... and after my treatment at the hands of the Hutts there was little room in me for the ways of the Jedi." she sighed slightly, "I wanted to use the Force to free the other slaves I knew, to fight for what I knew was right. The Jedi restrained me until I couldn't stand it any more."

"You remind me of…" Revan cut herself off mid sentence. "Someone I used to know."

"Well, I suppose I am far from unique." Yuthura said, almost humbly. "The Jedi claim the Dark Side is evil, but that isn't so. Sometimes anger and hatred are deserved and right. Sometimes things change because of it. There is so much suffering and injustice in the universe. I am surprised the Jedi can even stand the stench of it, much less stand by and do nothing. I know this may sound strange, but only my compassion stands in my way, now. Once that is gone let the slavers beware."

"But... if you lose your compassion, will you still care about those slaves?"

The Twi´lek was confused by this. It seemed that it had never occurred to her that what she wanted to do contradicted all that the Sith believed in. "I…yes, of course…I mean loosing my compassion as in holding back… but I have talked enough about myself, I am certain I must be boring you."

Revan nodded, not taking her eyes off the Twi´lek, who almost didn't resist the urge to bow her head in shame. Still, it intrigued Revan that she saw someone with intentions similar to her own – though hers had a wider range, since they concerned the whole Republic. Slowly walking away, she went straight to Uthar, surprising even herself by not betraying Yuthura´s secret. And, when she got rid of Ajunta Pall's blade, a weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. Perhaps she could yet play nice with the Academy's heads… and put someone who thought more like her in charge.


	44. Chapter 35: Darkness Denied

**Author's notes**: Last Korriban chapter is up! Sorry it took so long, the Revan-Yuthura interaction was really tough to write, but I hope it's good. This is your last chance to vote for the Exile's gender, so vote!

**Elvenbane** – Hmm… Exile/Sion romance… yeah! That sounds cool!

**Dalis'ilhea** – I'll tell him. :-) Thanks and read on.

**Zazei** – Your vote is noted. Damn, you guys really want me to write a Sion romance, huh:-)

**Brynn** – Well, if you're willing to beta the fic, I'll send you the next chapter when I'll have it ready. Your email address is the one in your profile, yes? Just to be sure.

**Hannah** – Heh, thank you very much. I try. Your vote is noted. Read on.

**Phht** – Naw, that was nothing! Read this chapter and you'll see a true LS decision. I couldn't help myself. Heh, Jorak was fun to write. Thanks and read on.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – Yeah, Handmaiden is cool… but Disciple is funny, in a way. DS male? I wanted to do a LS or Gray Exile, actually. Read on…

X X X

**Chapter 35 – Darkness Denied**

X X X X

The darkness within the sacred Tomb of Naga Sadow was not caused merely by the sunless state of the tomb, but also by the dark taint that still remained there. Three figures entered the tomb, two of them dressed in gray Sith uniforms. The other figure was clad in black Dark Jedi robes, clearly a student from the monastery that was nearby. Each 'hopeful' from the Academy was taken to this tomb for their final test. If they survived, they became Sith. If they died…well, it was their problem. They were too weak to be true Sith.

Both of the young Dark Jedi's instructors sensed something very strange about her. She was different than any other student. A dark kernel resided within her. She could become a great Sith with all the raw power she possessed. And she had proven herself time and time again, the final proof of her skill the extraction of information from a Mandalorian prisoner. From combat to mental domination, she could do anything.

High quality material, compared to the usual trash they had sometimes received.

Neither of them knew whom they were facing. The woman was young, looked even younger, but already knew more about the Sith than the two teachers put together. The final test meant nothing to her – she was here for the Star Map that she had uncovered years ago.

The Dark Side was stronger than the Light here on Korriban. And Revan knew well there was no chance in holy hell that all three of them would leave the tomb alive.

"Very well. It is time for your final test. You have earned the chance to see whether you could become one of us, young one."

"Indeed you have." Yuthura smugly added. Uthar gazed at his apprentice… something was strange about her today.

"I dislike your tone, Yuthura. Are you up to something?"

"Nothing, of course, my Master." the Twi´lek replied nonchalantly, tracing her lekku lightly with one hand, "I was merely agreeing with you. Should we not get on with the test?"

"Yes, yes of course." Uthar nodded, turning back to Revan, "We are in the sacred tomb of Naga Sadow, young one. The one discovered by Darth Malak and Darth Revan years ago. You are to follow in their footsteps and reach the ancient Star Map near the sarcophagus. There you will find a lightsaber. The weapon is for you – an initiation present. Once you reach it, return to it with to us, for your test does not end there."

"Be very cautious." Yuthura warned, "This tomb is similar to the others – some of its old defense systems are still active."

"Do you understand what we have told you? Are you ready to begin?" Uthar asked her,

receiving only a nod as an answer. "Good. Yuthura and I will away your return."

Revan opened the stone doors in front of her with a simple wave of her hand. Wraids and hidden flash mines were no threat to her. Heading left, she encountered the first trap – an electrical pillar system. Carefully using a computer panel, she transferred all systems to the right panel and opened a sealed door. She raised her hand and a telekinetic wave emerging from her hand killed the wraids that wanted to attack her.

While exploring wasn't her primary concern right now, she was interested in the little "presents" left in the tomb – both the welcome and unwelcome ones. And, to her delight, the next one was a welcome one, laid carefully on a strange monument dedicated to the Sith Lord that "resided" here – an ancient-looking but still extremely sharp vibrosword, the entire blade covered with a faint viridian layer… whoever would be cut by the blade would surely be poisoned within seconds. With her single bladed lightsaber in one hand and the poison blade in the other, she left this section of the tomb and headed right.

She found a datapad that warned her that there were terentatek beasts in the east wing of the tomb. More of them. Wasn't killing two of them enough? Apparently, the person who designed the final test had a sick sense of humor – there was no chance that the poor little students would be able to kill the terentatek, which meant there was no need to bring new beasts to the tomb. Besides, the terentatek had a supply of fresh meat. A symbiosis on the highest level, you could say. Using Force Camouflage, Revan quietly crept to the door on the other side of the room, which was too narrow for the terentatek to pass through.

Only from there could she begin choking the beasts through the Force. Soon, they fell to the ground, dead. A poisonous gas arose from the corpses, but Revan avoided contact with it and entered the next chamber. Ignoring the dead corpses, she went to the Pillar of ice and took special grenade from it.

Now she noticed a Jedi's body on the ground for the first time. It was clearly a Jedi because there was so much Light around the corpse. Searching through her remains she found a journal and something she couldn't believe was really there – the legendary Solari crystal, which disappeared with Shaela Nur during the Great Hunt. Now she knew the ultimate fate of the Jedi. Both she and the others sent on this mission were killed by the predators they set out to exterminate. The robes she had found in the caves must have belonged to the last of the trio – Duron Qel-Droma.

A faint smirk found its way to her lips. She could study the items she found with the corpses and find out what makes them so strong. What does the Solari crystal consist of? That was a question that many Jedi scientists yearned to answer, but never could. She could find an answer to that soon enough.

A brave idea crossed her mind. She could try to wield it, wield the Solari crystal! Her laughter filled the chamber. Oh yes, she, the so-called Dark Lord of the Sith, would wield a crystal rumored to obey only those devoted to the Light! It seemed like a good joke. But she always had a talent for… charming people. Perhaps, with practice, she could force the crystal to obey her. Yes, that was an interesting idea. Carefully pocketing the crystal, she made a mental note to remember that idea.

She reached the center of the tomb once more and passed through the central door. But she stopped quickly, almost startled, when she saw the pool of acid that had flooded the way to the sarcophagus chamber. The datapad… she remembered the datapad said something about this. And even a complete idiot would be able to tell that trying to use fire against acid was a stupid idea. Well, judging by the corpses near her, she supposed that those who tried it were utter imbeciles.

While not exactly a fan of heavy explosives, she wasn't about to risk burning her robe by jumping over. And, if her guess was correct, Uthar and Yuthura wouldn't just keep waiting for her. If she remembered correctly, the final test involved killing someone… she overheard some students talking about it a day or two ago.

Now there was nothing standing in her way. She deactivated a plasma mine and opened the last door. A circular chamber with Sith statues revealed itself. But she ignored them completely. What caught her attention was the Star Map in the center – that was what she came for. It activated itself and new information was loaded into her datapad.

Seeing a statue holding out a lightsaber, she took the weapon and turned to leave the tomb. Armed with dual crimson lightsabers, now there was only the matter of getting out of the tomb and reaching her ship before the Sith realize that a… spy infiltrated the tombs.

Her "teachers" were waiting for her on the frozen acid pool. The door behind them was sealed. She knew that the time of the double-cross was here. The gray skinned humanoid and his purple Twi´lek apprentice stood on the frozen pool, waiting for her.

"So, you return to us with the lightsaber in hand, as I knew you would." Uthar seemed quite satisfied with her performance.

"The Force has served you well." Yuthura Ban was right.

"You took a great risk in acquiring the artifact. You used your mind and your power – no peaceful meditation, no pacifism. Sometimes you must fight in order to achieve your goals. It is your passion that fuels you. It is what makes you superior. That is the lesson we teach in this part of the final test. Do you understand?"

"I wouldn't say I exerted myself getting this." She only said that because she considered such behavior as a prime example of these new Sith… these ruined, pitiful thugs. It would take time and effort to turn them into warriors again.

"Perhaps not, to someone of your natural strength." Uthar said, shrugging, "The point is in the recognition of the nature of the act rather than its sheer difficulty."

Revan nodded. "I understand."

"Good. The last part of your test will now commence." he said calmly, "Here you will learn the lesson of competition. All life must compete in order to flourish. Such is the natural way of the universe. To stand still is to know death... one must always be moving forward. So it is the same amongst the Sith. Compete or die. Mercy is irrelevant. So it behooves you in this final test to strike down one you are familiar with, for no other reason than to prove you are superior and without mercy. Normally this would be against another student. You, however, get a special treat." His eyes moved away from her, to the Twi´lek woman beside him. "You will fight Yuthura, here... my own apprentice."

Yuthura´s eyes suddenly flashed with rage. "What?!" Then she understood. "So this is what you've been planning all along, is it? You wish me killed!"

"Indeed." Uthar´s tone showed some degree of satisfaction, but his face was cold. "You have become too ambitious, Yuthura. It is time for someone more…talented to take your place."

But the Twi´lek didn't lose her confidence. "No, it is time for _you_ to die, Master." she spat, "My pupil stands with me!"

The Sith raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Is that so, young one? You wish to join Yuthura and her foolish scheme?"

She could kill them both so easily… but, as before, she didn't betray. "Sorry Uthar – I'm with Yuthura on this one." Her own voice surprised her. There was something strange in it. Dedication? There was no time to find out.

"Do you hear that, my Master?" Now Yuthura spoke in the half-triumphant tone. "The sound of a new leader rising to the Academy."

"So, the time has come, hasn't it?" Pure weariness. And overconfidence. "You both wish to battle a Sith Master and perish? THEN SO BE IT!"

Just as he ceased speaking, another sound filled the corridor, a terrible, high-pitched scream that cast echoes even through the Force. The normally soft and enchanting voice, now a hideously deformed sound, caused both Uthar and Yuthura to drop to their knees, clutching their heads and covering their ears… in vain.

And, as soon as the final echo died, a pair of crimson lightsabers was deactivated and a severed head rolled away into the remains of the acid pool, kicked away by the now heavily breathing Revan.

Scrambling her strength, Yuthura stood up, dusting her clothes slightly. She didn't comment on the Force Scream, only spared Revan a surprised glance, then gazed at the headless corpse at her feet with disgust.

"Uthar is finished and a new order is brought to the Academy. Excellent." Despite obvious satisfaction, sadness crept into her voice as she returned her attention to Revan. "While I like you…truly…I don't intend to share power. Even with you."

Revan didn't even flinch. "Typical. I knew this was coming."

"I…I did tell you there was no such thing as friends among the Sith, didn't I?" Yuthura said, almost as if apologizing. "Let's get this over with."

Two swift flashes of red and Yuthura was back on the ground, her lightsaber flying out of her hand and following Uthar´s head into the acid, a long smoking gash appearing on her right arm. It was actually surprising she still had her arm.

"Ugh…stop! I yield!" she shrieked, "You are too strong for me. I was a fool to think otherwise." Her voice kept dropping with each word. "Gather your hatred and strike me down, if that is what you will. I am at your mercy."

"You ask for mercy. You – a Sith?"

The question was not the only thing that surprised Yuthura. She sensed no hatred from the human… no anger… that was what surprised her the most. Lowering her gaze, unable to stare into those burning blue eyes and longer, she nodded, "I suppose I am. Something tells me you are not like the other students. I was right the first time back at the cantina – there is something different about you. More so than I even suspected."

Sith customs required that she would kill a traitor, Revan knew that. But she as currently considering sparing Yuthura, purely for the reason she spared Juhani. The Cathar had proven to her that there was a reason to redeem others. The lesson had been taught. As she had been taught by Kreia, redemption _was_ a form of spiritual collapse… and it broke one's will easily.

The red beams in her hands returned to their hilts. "Few see past the surface." She returned the sabers to her belt. "You were brave enough to admit weakness, but not beg. For that, I will let you go."

The Twi´lek´s eyes widened with considerable disbelief and she risked standing up, "You… you will let me go. Is this… mercy?"

"In a manner of speaking. Condemning you to the life of a beaten Sith isn't merciful, when you look at it like this." Revan frowned, "If you knew you would lose, why attack me?"

"You are too powerful. You would never be my second for long."

"Yes, but not in the way you understand it."

"Who… who are you, really?" Yuthura asked, "I fail to understand your intentions and you are… just… different. I cannot find a better word to describe it properly. Are you a Jedi or a Sith?"

"Jedi or Sith, Light or Dark. Those are titles, words one can cling to. Both are what I am, perhaps. But neither is what I believe."

"Then who are you?"

A chuckle. "My cryptic answers are not enough for you? I am who I am. But to indulge you, I can assure you that conversing with Darth Revan isn't as impossible as you thought."

The Twi´lek´s eyes widened considerably, the wary look turning into a mix of emotions Revan couldn't quite identify. But she noticed the absence of the fear she was used to seeing in the eyes of others when they heard her name.

"I see." Yuthura quietly noted, "The blindness of others is a powerful tool indeed."

"You aren't afraid." There was surprise in that statement.

"I suppose I cannot be afraid of something I can't define or understand. You are here for the Map, that much is clear to me, but your other intentions and actions puzzle me."

"Don't try to understand. Simply feel. And the blindfold of the Sith and Jedi disappears. Feel, but don't segregate your feelings. It leads only to failure. Do not suppress emotions, but do not give in to them. You and the Force live in symbiosis. There is no master and servant, there are only two allies, strengthened by one another."

Yuthura was silent for a moment and Revan could sense memories resurfacing. Sleheyron, the Hutts, her fellow slaves… her dedication to helping them. The Jedi. The Sith.

"I… have forgotten that." She raised her gaze to meet Revan´s. "Both groups teach it, yet none follow that logic."

"To be dedicated to a belief is to be willing to betray it. Beliefs chain you. Only when you realize the strength of your will can you break the chains and yet achieve peace."

"You're right. All the things I wanted to change…all the wrongs I wanted to set right. All I cared about was power…and myself. I think… my place isn't here. Thank you for showing me that."

For a moment, something close to a half-smile, but more true and pure than any of the practiced sneers, appeared on Revan´s face. Few could hope to understand her teachings. This woman came close.

"One step closer to understanding, then."

"What happens now?" Yuthura was still unsure of her fate.

"The Academy needs a new head, since the last one ended up in the acid."

Yuthura would smile at the joke, if she wasn't about to stand up to a Sith Lord. "I can't return. They will sense what you have sensed within me and, unlike you, I don't have the strength to shield or protect myself." Seeing as Revan remained silent, she continued, with somewhat less confidence. "Let me stand by your side."

"Why would you wish that?" Again, Yuthura was surprised. She was expecting a demand to give her a reason why to allow that.

"Because I wish to learn from you. And you have spared my life when you could have ended it. I have nothing to offer you… except my aid. And… I could certainly use a… a friend, if that offer still stands."

A friend… she remembered offering that to Yuthura. It was, of course, just a way to gain trust. It succeeded, that much was obvious. But she didn't know what to answer. She had never considered the possibility of making… friends… again. It was one of the things she sacrificed when she vowed to save the galaxy, even against its will. Giving her trust to a person she hardly knew was risky, to say at least.

Yet… it would feel good to be able to trust someone again, after all these years.

"Wouldn't you rather go back to the Jedi?" she asked quietly, her last defensive wall breached slightly.

Yuthura shook her head, "After the Dantooine enclave was destroyed, I don't think there will be a chance to talk to them anytime soon. I don't know if I can ever go back to them… and if I can, I must redeem myself in their eyes… and mine as well. I have to see where I begin and Yuthura the Sith Master ends. And by traveling with you, I believe I can regain that knowledge."

Revan remained motionless, expressionless. Inspiring loyalty was one of her talents… but ever since this whole damned crusade began, she had been encountering people who seemed to have an effect on her as well. Nothing as grand as her influence, but they were all so dedicated to the Republic… perhaps she had misjudged its strength. Perhaps there was still some strength left in it, waiting to be awakened.

After a few moments, she simply nodded and gave the spare lightsaber to Yuthura, for there was no telling who or what they may encounter en route back to the Ebon Hawk. She didn't think of what mayhem this may cause at the Academy, or what would happen.

For once in her life, the greatest strategist of the galaxy damned the consequences and chose kindness over logic.


	45. Intermezzo VIII: Journey´s End

**Author's notes**: Sorry it took so long – real world sucks, besides, I had to stop singing songs from Phantom of the Opera to be able to focus on writing Star Wars. Heh, but anyway, here is the intermezzo.

_**Chocolate for everyone who can find out where I got the idea for Revan´s clothes!**_

By the way, votes for Exile's gender are officially over. Here are the results:

The results are in the favor of fem!Exile, so I have to oblige, as I promised. It's gonna be a female Exile. I have the name for her ready and I have chosen how she's gonna look like. But you'll have to wait a bit to find that out.

**Dalis'ilhea **– Oh, she knows about the conscience… she's just suppressing it when needed. Good idea – I should insure my fingers. Reviewers are pretty demanding, you know. Give ´em a finger and they eat your hand!

**zazei**– I wonder too. Kavar/Exile? Now there's an idea…

**Cka3ka**– whoa, triple review! Thanks – I try to make Revan original. Heh, the "LS mush" Revan quote made me laugh! And it's so true! Yeah, Malak´s betrayal and fall are much more convincing with a female Revan. Jolee made me laugh in the game, but despite his neutrality, it was clear he was no more Sith than Mission. Kreia was pretty much his counterpart and I actually liked her better, even though she was also a bit too obvious.

**LadyHuntress** – thank you very much for the kind words, I had hoped that my Revan character would be acceptable by others and a bit more unique than the usual Mary Sue head-over-heels with Carth character I seem to be encountering all over the fanfiction archives (all over the net). Thanks for the advice, fem!Exile it is.

**Phht **– I like leaving you guys confused – everything she does has a purpose, whatever way she chooses later on. Oh, I added Yuthura to the party on impulse, really, so I'm not sure what will happen. But to make you happy, I have decided what Revan´s gonna choose. (psst! It's the (alignment whitened) Side!)

**Dark Lord Daishi** – Hmm, Jorak is a loony, but I might let him take over. Not sure yet. The Sith from the Academy can be brats. Thanks and read on.

**Brynn**– Yuthura is one of my favorite characters – once I found out that you can actually redeem her, I don't think there has been one LS game in which I didn't do it. And the character has potential, with all the conflict. Um, I sent you this chapter and waited for a response, but either you didn't receive the email or didn't have time… either way, I decided to post it anyway.

X X X

Intermezzo VIII – Journey's End

X X X X

There's no chance for us, It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
Who wants to live forever, Who wants to live forever?  
Who dares to love forever?... When love must die

But touch my tears with your lips, Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever, And we can love forever  
Forever is our today

Queen, Who wants to live forever

X X X X

Revan impatiently paced back and forth in her chambers. Having to trade the Adamant – a first-class warship – for a simple diplomatic vessel like the Stargazer wasn't exactly her dream, but she thought that if some civilization was nearby, it would be better to not make them think they are being invaded.

Hyperspace travel proved to be long this time – the Forge was far from Manaan. Too far to take less than a week to get there. She spent most of the time locked in her chambers, finalizing the plans.

When the fateful day came, she was nervous – a rare state. Kreia´s words echoed in her mind. She didn't want to be disturbed until arriving at the Force, which she sensed very clearly, even against the background life of the universe.

A darkness, calling her name in an angelic voice which one could learn to love, become addicted to. If this was seduction, she wasn't giving in. She wasn't overwhelmed by the offerings of power. It was like the Trayus Academy – promising power, seducing Force users to the darkness. And each time it failed with her, it tried again, starting as a soft whisper, finishing as a powerful call.

Every time, she was the victor.

But the Star Forge seemed to be enjoying the challenge, waiting for her to break. It had no idea that that moment would never come.

Waves of awe and surprise came from all the corners of the Stargazer as they reached it at long last.

But then a wave of something lese hit her – and the ship shook violently, smashing Revan against the wall. Rushing to the communications console, she instantly hailed the bridge.

"What in Force's name is going on?" she growled at the captain.

"It's a disruptor field, Admiral." The captain quickly explained, "All systems are red, we have critical overloads."

"What's the nearest planet?" Revan snapped, her only concern finding a place to land.

"There's only one here, milord – it seems tropical."

"The field must be coming from there." Revan muttered. She raised her voice again, "Land there – the island where you're picking up only static."

The captain blanched completely. "B-but our hull may breach from the heat – and we have no idea what effects the atmosphere could have…"

"Would you prefer being space dust, captain?" He gulped, shook his head, nodded that he understood and ended the transmission.

Revan gripped the nearest piece of the wall tightly, focusing her power of holding the ship together.

The crash was slightly softened by the sea, but the capital ship was still very much destroyed, the hull breached by the impact, the hyperdrive and engines destroyed. The ship wasn't going anywhere soon.

Coughing in the dust, Revan scrambled to all fours, crawling through the wreckage until she managed to see sunrays. The level she was on was very damaged, but she managed to get out. Once she felt water beneath her, she slowly made her way to the shore – they weren't far from it.

At the sound of breaking glass, she turned her head to see Malak land in the water, also beat-up. Both had their robes soaked, covered with sand and torn – not as representative-looking as Revan might have hoped. Still, as long as they were stuck on the planet, it hardly mattered.

"Still in one piece?" Malak asked, for once without cynism.

Revan nodded curtly, "I'll live."

But both were bleeding in several places, though hopefully, no bones were broken. Revan assessed the situation and decided to tear the fabric of her already destroyed cape to stop the bleeding. Without the hood, the mask seemed strange, so she clipped it to her belt.

Meanwhile Malak glanced at the wrecked ship. Even a rookie mechanic could see that heap of junk was here to stay.

"Well, there goes our return ticket. Permanent vacation, then, Revan? You have it all here – sun, sea and a beach." He noted, though not completely sarcastic.

"We've survived worse. Besides, you know I hate hot climates. The more time I spend here, the more unpleasant I'm bound to become, so rethink that proposal."

"That's a no, then." He sighed. Making Revan behave unpleasantly wasn't wise, especially when she was completely soaked and irritated. "I'll see if I can get anything from the ship's storage room – some food, at least. No idea what easting things we find here might do to us."

Revan nodded, tucking strands of her now almost mahogany hair behind her ears – it was soaked, thus way darker than her usual golden-blonde, a mess and loose.

"That's a good idea. I'll check the shore for any sentient life signs."

"And greet them, like the Sand People?" he wasn't objecting, though. In fact, he seemed to be hoping to get a chance to slaughter someone, just to vent his own anger.

"Perhaps later – if anyone is here, they might have some information." She swiftly turned around, her arm shooting up as she caught a stun grenade through the Force.

About a hundred feet away stood probably the strangest kind of alien anyone could imagine. But the pair recognized it immediately – it looked like the Kashyyyk hologram. A Rakata.

Unlike the holo, however, this one didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. It charged at them with a primitive vibrosword.

It didn't even get one swing at them – Malak grabbed its arm, breaking it easily and as the creature struggled, he drained the life from it, healing his own wounds easily. He turned to see Revan sitting on one of the pieces of the ship, tearing her cape again. She then made a very swift motion with her hands, closing her eyes in pain.

Only then did his eyes travel to what she was holding – it was her own foot, free of the heavy boot, completely covered in blood. The ankle was twisted in an unusual way and she pulled at it again, half-successful in returning it to its normal position. The rest of the blood was now on the shred of her cloak – she was wiping it away almost carelessly.

"You said you were alright!" he almost yelled at her, silenced by her death-glare… or because he was preoccupied by inspecting her ankle.

Revan hissed like a wounded tuk´ata, but said nothing, merely wrapped what remained of her cloak around her foot, ignoring Malak´s protests, pulled her boot back on and, hissing slightly with every step, limped to the shore. By the time he caught up with her he could have easily found her by following the trail of Rakatan corpses.

He found her, finally, attempting to converse with some more Rakata, though there seemed to be a few linguistical issues – the ancient Rakata clearly had a slightly different dialect than these. But there seemed to be no language Revan couldn't master. In a minute, she smiled slightly and nodded to the Rakata, beckoning Malak to follow as the Rakata began walking somewhere.

"Care to explain why you torture yourself and then ally yourself with these goggle-eyed freaks you use for target practice?" he muttered, sparing her foot another glance.

"They are like bloodhounds – blood draws them. Or perhaps they thought they could take us prisoner. I made them kneel and now they think I'm one of their gods, so they asked me to come see the One – their leader. He might be able to help us." She frowned, "But this primitive communication bores me. Sign language on such a basic level. They didn't evolve over the millennia – quite the contrary. But they feel­… strange. Almost as if they were the pause in a symphony, as if they were translucent in a whirlpool of colors. As if…"

"…they were blind to the Force." Malak finished, "I sense it too. Strange that such a species would develop such a Force-strong object, isn't it?"

Revan nodded. "I'm not sure what to make of it. Perhaps the Temple will provide answers…"

"Temple?"

"Look to the east – you should see part of it." Indeed, there was a large stone structure, completely white, there. It seemed to generate power of some sort.

"Maybe the disruptor field is generated from within."

"We will have to investigate it later, then."

It's not like they seemed to have much of a choice, anyway – wherever they were going, several Rakatan warriors surrounded them. Not that killing them would be hard, it was just that Revan preferred live prey to a corpse.

Their enclave soon came into view – it was primarily made of stone, only the roofs seemed to be either cloth or thin metal in places. The floor wasn't covered at all, it was just simple earth. Only the large area they entered after a few minutes of walking was distinguishable from the rest of the settlement.

Four portcullises with rancors. And opposing them, at the other side of the room, was a lone stone throne, roughly carved and unimposing, but clearly the sitting place of a leader of this tribe. Their leader, the One, seemed to be fairly similar to his people, except perhaps for the air of authority and perhaps misplaced pride around him.

The warriors stopped at the entrance, but Malak and Revan kept walking forward, side by side only because Revan was unable to maintain her usual brisk pace. They stopped a few feet away from the throne. No one spoke for a few seconds as the one gazed at Revan, motionless. Then, he stood up from his throne and said something like a greeting… but even Revan couldn't be certain. So she closed her eyes and reached through the Force.

The One stopped mid-sentence, his eyes becoming blank. Malak´s gaze moved from the alien to Revan and back, but all he could sense was that Revan was searching for something. And when she found it, her frown deepened – she seemed to be doing something that gave her a headache. Malak had seen that expression on her face before. Actually, he had seen it often when he did something that wasn't logical.

The process took only about a minute. Revan´s eyes opened, weary and content at the same time, and perhaps a flicker of amusement passed through them as the One stared at her in awe as she began speaking in his own language, as if she had always known it.

By now, Malak had guessed what she was up to and sensed a ripple of the Force wash over him. And as he continued listening, he realized Revan had given him the privilege of understanding the strange language as well. For that, he was grateful – if there was anything annoying about Revan, it was her unwillingness to share knowledge with others.

"Our ship has crashed here because of a disruptor field and I sensed power from the stone structure to the east. Could you tell me about it?" Revan was asking. It seemed that the formalities were already over.

The One nodded, "It is the Temple of the Ancients. My tribe has heard of its power, so we came to this island. But I don't know anything of your 'disruptor field'. Many ships fall from the sky and my warriors scavenge them. We do not have the magic to make such metal fly. Not even the Elders do – but perhaps the secrets of the Temple…"

"The Elders?" It definitely caught Revan´s interest.

"There are many tribes of Rakata – many have been conquered by the Black Rakata, by me. We shall reform the Empire of our ancestors – the gods favor us." The One explained proudly, "But the Elders have resisted us. They do not seek battle of blood, but they defeat my warriors with their metallic servants and fire magic whenever we attack."

Judging by the look on Revan´s face, she was trying hard not to smile. Too easy. "I have magic of my own. Perhaps if we would combine our forces, we could break these Elders and gain the secrets of the Temple. You can only gain – I only ask for the deactivation of the disruptor field, so we can leave this planet. The secrets of the Temple will be yours to claim."

Now Malak was holding back laughter. Yes, they would get what was inside the Temple, but the most important thing was orbiting the star, not stuffed in some building. Either way, these Rakatans were getting the short end of the stick… if they would get anything at all, that is.

But the One clearly didn't know Revan well enough to see this was a way too generous proposal. "You speak the truth, Revan. I have seen some of your magic – if you could bring me the secrets of the Elders, I will gladly help you from this planet."

"Do you have any healers?" Only now did Malak notice how completely white she was. He had forgotten about her wound.

"Yes, but they probably won't know how to heal non-Rakata. But we find many supplies on fallen ships. Maybe you could find what you need among the salvage." He summoned one of the guards. "I will allow you to search our storage room for whatever you need. Much luck with your task, Revan. The One has spoken."

Revan nodded respectfully, limping after the guard that led them both to the storage room of the enclave. Fortunately, it was close to the arena and there were quite a few medpacks among the salvage. Never the one to appreciate any kind of injection or implant, Revan insisted that she would tend to her wound on her own. It took an hour or so for to kolto to begin working.

Meanwhile, the Rakata were generous enough to let them choose clean clothes from the salvage. Since Revan was still sitting with her leg up, having a no doubt fascinating conversation with the resident "loremaster" – that was the one word that caught Malak´s attention – it was up to him to find them both something suitable and decent.

The supplies were vast – from battle armor of all kinds (Echani, Verpine, Gammorean and many others, including Mandalorian) to simple clothes, such as Republic uniforms, slave outfits and ordinary civilian clothes. Fortunately for him, he knew Revan´s size and eventually found something she could, under different circumstances, resent, but right now, it seemed to be the best choice.

A simple white gown, almost as plain as Jedi robes, with the exception of a single accessory – a decorative but simple silver belt. The neckline was very high, fitting tight around the neck and it even had a small hood.

He had to stick with Mandalorian battle armor (the only clothing of his size). But Revan, against all odds, didn't protest against his choice of clothing for her. They left the enclave quickly after she was able to walk again, heading to the place the Rakata had told them about – it was near the Temple, similar to the other Rakata enclave. But the sophisticated defense system signaled a high technology level.

A Rakatan hologram, only about two feet tall, appeared in front of them.

"You are not Rakata… what is your business here, off-worlders?" it asked.

"We have come seeking the Star Forge."

The holo actually seemed to pale. "Who are you and why do you seek the Star Forge?" The question showed slight tension.

"I am Revan and this is my apprentice, Malak. The Star Maps have lead us here. We know of the evil that resides in the Forge and wish to destroy it, for the good of the galaxy." Revan easily explained. If the Elders had the secrets needed to reach the Forge, they would have done it long ago, if they wanted to. But if they didn't… it signified fear.

The hologram hesitated for a moment, turning away a bit, as if receiving orders from someone standing nearby. Then, with a nod to that invisible bystander, it said: "The Council wishes to speak with you. You may enter." And, as it disappeared, the electrical barriers vanished as well, the main door opening easily.

When the pair entered, they immediately came face to face with three Rakatans. But, as opposed to the other tribe, their skin was red, though not brightly so – rather, it was a reddish brown one could sometimes see in wastelands. Again, Malak and Revan bowed their heads respectfully, waiting to be addressed.

"Welcome, off-worlders." The central Rakatan began, quite calmly, "Though we doubt you have come to this planet willingly, even if you have come in search of the Star Forge. Do not be taken aback by our hospitality – you are welcome here, as are all who mean no harm."

Revan nodded, "I thank you. I assure you, mean you no harm."

"Then let us get straight to the reason you are here." Another of the Rakatans continued, "There is no doubt that you have indeed found the Star Maps which our ancestors have tried to destroy and obviously have failed."

"What if others would uncover the Maps? They are a danger, but greater harm will come if the Star Forge remains alive." The third Rakatan said, speaking to the other two councilors.

"We have heard that there is some temple here that could help us." Malak suggested, "The other, more primitive tribes we've met seem to think it holds some kind of magic secret."

"The Temple of the Ancients contains many secrets of our ancestors." The central Rakatan explained, "But we cannot reach them."

A frown. "Why?"

"Our ancestors once had the power to control the environment through the energy that bound them and all the other living beings together."

"The Force." Revan noted.

"It seems you know what I speak of. And judging by your lack of weaponry, I daresay you know more than we do. Our knowledge of this power is quite shallow."

"Ours is quite extensive – there are groups of sentients that study this energy throughout known space, the largest – ours – known as the Jedi. The Jedi try to use it in a non-aggressive way, though it cannot be said for all Force Sensitives. If we could combine our powers and your knowledge…"

"We understand what you're saying, Revan." The councilor noted, "And your proposal intrigues us, without a doubt. It also intrigues us why you would seek to destroy something so powerful as the Star Forge."

"There are some powers in this universe that can never be tamed, be it for good or evil." She noted quietly, without turning her eyes away from the challenging gaze of the Rakatan.

"Wise words." He rose. "You shall be our guests for today. I am certain you have many questions, which our loremaster will be without a doubt happy to answer – he doesn't have many opportunities to share his knowledge with anyone outside the enclave, let alone with one who hungers for knowledge so. And you must inform him how you have learned our language so quickly and easily – we are certain it will be intriguing. Feel free to move around the enclave. We will summon you when we have finished our deliberations."

The Council rose and left with another slight bow from both Malak and Revan, who smiled slightly after they disappeared in the corridors.


	46. Chapter 36: Alone

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the long update. I was waiting for reviews – what's up with you guys? REVIEW!** Revan/Carth shippers, beware! Romance straight ahead!**

**Kathleen** – Wow, long review! Thanks for reading, I also found the Skywalker bit to be too much, so read this chapter to see what Revan really thinks about it. Not to worry, she won't be using the name anytime soon. I finished KotOR II long ago, several times, but I rarely used Disciple in my party. Characters like Visas, Bao-Dur, Atton, Handmaiden(when male) and Kreia were most often in my party. Anyway, thanks for the praise, I appreciate it. Here you go, do try to review again – it was a joy to read!

**Cka3ka**– naw, he still had his jaw back then… I might do a little intermezzo about him losing it, who knows? Read on…

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou** – (takes her bows) Thank you, thank you. It is always pleasing to hear praise, but this was almost too much. Not that I'm ungrateful, mind you. I am a perfectionist, so details are something I cherish and I really wanted to add all the sidequests into the fic… or as many as possible. Plus the intermezzos, which were tough to write. When KotOR II came out, it was hard to twist the character's behavior to let her stay IC and not make her behave like the KotOR I Korriban Academy Sith. Anyway, to be short, thanks for reading and the praise. Here is some Yuthura interaction for your enjoyment.

X X X

Chapter 36 – Alone

X X X X

The route through the Academy was the only possible way. Thus, an encounter with the students was inevitable. Most of them were, as Revan thought, spoiled brats thinking that being a Sith means being a god. Unfortunately, those who had the guts to attack the two women were easily decapitated or lost most of their favorite limbs.

Combining the authority Yuthura had at the Academy and Revan´s powers, they managed to soothe most of the angry students. Neither of them wanted to kill the brats, obnoxious as they were. Therefore Yuthura came up with the most wonderful solution to the problem – she, as the new Master of the Academy, would choose who would take over during her leave of absence. She chose one of the older, more capable students, who had enough authority to keep the others in check.

As Yuthura gathered those of her belongings that weren't Sith-related, the pair aimed for the exit. However, Dustil caught up with them.

"It's true, then… you're leaving?" he received only a curt nod in response, since Revan swept past him. He had to run to keep up with them. "I want to come with you." He said simply.

The stop was almost too sharp – Revan sized him up and he shrunk underneath the piercing gaze. "No. You will get out of here as fast as you can and take the first shuttle to Citadel Station, Telos. They seem to be rebuilding and I'm sure native Telosians are very welcome there."

"But I want to fight! Let me stand by your side!"

"Battle isn't the only way of fighting. You are young and capable… but you are also brash and act on impulse." Revan shook her head, "I cannot afford to watch your back. I already have too many people to take care of."

"Then teach me." It was his last desperate attempt, it seemed. He dropped to one knee in front of her and bowed his head. "Give me the honor of being your apprentice."

"Get up, boy." She grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him to his feet. "You are stubborn. Obedience is the first virtue of a good apprentice. Your Master is more experienced than you. Therefore you should listen to those who have something to give you. For your own good, you will do as I say."

"You aren't my Master. I don't have to listen."

She smirked faintly. "Clever kid. But you should listen to me anyway." A pause. "If you truly want to get yourself killed that badly, find the nearest Republic-friendly planet and tell the ambassador or commander that Alexa Denali sent you. They should know of whom you speak. Search for any of the surviving Jedi Masters from Dantooine and tell them they will get a message from us soon."

Dustil nodded, memorizing his task almost perfectly. "Got it. At least I won't have to put up with Father."

"Lucky you." Revan muttered, truthfully.

Laughing, Dustil bid them both farewell, told them to say hi to Carth for him and disappeared in the corridors, presumably to get his things.

X X X

"There you are! Finally! Jolee said there has been some trouble in Dreshdae, something about the Academy…" Mission stopped her ramble as soon as Yuthura came into view. Contrary to her behavior the previous day, the former Sith Master seemed rather timid now. Understandable, considering that she wasn't accustomed to redemption.

The main hold was a bit crowded, but not everyone was there. Mission, naturally, since she was the one who launched herself at Revan as soon as she came back. The human patted her back a bit uneasily, glad to be released from the tight embrace soon. Then there was Jolee and Juhani, who were talking quietly, both smiling politely at Revan and Yuthura.

"Everything is alright, Mission. This is Yuthura Ban, she will be coming with us, for the time being. This is Mission Vao," Mission waved her hand a bit, smiling when she dismissed the thought of something bad, "the young Jedi is Juhani," the Cathar nodded, "and the cranky old man is Jolee Bindo." Said old man snorted, but chuckled.

"Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders, kid?" he asked, shaking his head in mock frustration, "Ah, well, what can you do? So, do you have what you needed?"

Revan nodded, tossing the datapad at him. Jolee caught it with reflexes unusual for someone as old as him and scowled at it. "Outer Rim, eh? Not exactly a friendly place. Seems isolated enough."

"Do me a favor and give it to Carth, will you?"

"No need." Carth entered, obviously coming from the cockpit. His eyes were fixed on Revan, ignoring the others, even as he spoke to Jolee. "Jolee, could you plot the course? We're ready for take-off as soon as we have the coordinates."

"Pfft. Jolee do this, Jolee do that! One would think age would allow you to get some rest and let the youngsters do the running around." the old man muttered, but obliged and left for the cockpit.

"Um… I'll go check what Zaalbar is doing. Maybe I can save the food supply, who knows?" Mission quickly made her exit.

Juhani, also sensing that it wasn't a good idea to stay, decided to approach Yuthura. "Come – I will show you to the quarters and bring you some new clothes. We have all kinds of robes and armor in the cargo hold. I am sure something will suit you."

Though she didn't fully understand what was going on, Yuthura nodded and the two women also left. Even if all the exits would be sealed, there couldn't be a more complete silence in the room.

Carth seemed tense, as if he wanted to say something that wasn't entirely to his liking. He turned away from Revan, studying the floor with deep fascination. "Where is Dustil?"

"Heading for Telos or the nearest Republic planet. Safe, though still not exactly a goodie-goodie yet." A moment after his curt nod, Revan sighed almost dramatically. "Come on, say it. I can handle your yelling, I assure you. I handled accusations, yelling and curses from more fierce foes than a Republic pilot."

"There were times when I wanted you dead, Revan. Times when I wouldn't have cared the slightest bit to see you die." Carth whispered, still looking at the ground. "Why can't I hate you now, Revan? Why can't I still think you're the evil, heartless, hateful monster they say you are?"

If there was anything she wasn't prepared for, any reaction she wasn't expecting, it was this. Finally looking up, Carth shook his head. "I can't hate you. I tried. I wanted to hold you responsible for all the things you've done. For my wife, for Telos, for…for Dustil. But I can't."

"Why not?" The question was simple and straight to the point.

"I got the revenge I always wanted on Saul when he died, but it hasn't brought me the peace I thought it would."

"Does that surprise you?" Revan asked, folding her arms, "When you lose your goals, be it because you fulfill them or otherwise, an emptiness takes over. You must never lose your goals… new ones must come. And I think you have one now – your son."

Carth nodded. "Yes… Dustil is all I have now. I don't know if he'll ever truly be my son again… he's so full of anger and hate… but I have to believe. But that's beside the point. I do have a goal, you know – or have you forgotten about the promise I made you?"

"I told you that you would regret it." Revan noted calmly, "You are free to take it back, however. Oaths are made to catch fools in. That is one reason why I never swore loyalty to anyone."

"What about the Jedi? Didn't you swear to them, when you joined the Order?"

Revan blinked, but shook her head. "A Jedi's vows can be understood in many different ways. And you can freely leave the Order whenever you please. It is not encouraged, but there are some who have left on their own accord. Some because of the Sith… others for personal reasons."

"I see. But, anyway, I wanted to say that…" he took a deep breath, "I don't want to take my promise back."

Confusion struck Revan quickly and unexpectedly, as it always did when someone did something completely illogical. This was really conflicting with the impression she got of his beliefs and loyalties. If only for that, she decided not to interrupt him and allowed him to continue. Anyway, it seemed that if she would stop him now, he might not find the strength to say what he wanted to say.

"If the circumstances were different, then maybe, but… I know you. There's more to you than what most people think. Despite whatever part of the Sith Lord is inside you, the darkness that must surely be there…it isn't who you are. That's why I can't hate you, why I don't want any more revenge. You don't have to be what you were, you can be so much more. Whatever the Jedi did to you, they gave you that chance."

Silence.

"You have this huge destiny ahead of you and I just fear that if you face it alone, it can swallow you whole. I mean, is there room in that destiny for me? Will you let me help you?"

"Why would you want to help me? Acceptance of my identity is one thing, the offer of aid another. Please humor me. Why offer your help like this?"

"I've seen you get us through many tough times. I thought the stories I've heard during the war exaggerated your abilities… but they didn't. You have all the things necessary to be a great leader and… and it would be good to have you fighting on our side, for a change. I'm not sure if you ever considered… returning to the Republic? No, of course you haven't. I bet you want to kill Malak and then return to the helm of the fleet as the Dark Lord of the Sith. With Bastila, you'd really crush the Republic for good. But I suppose I have to know… why are you doing this, Revan?" For the first time, he said the name without anger. "You could have been the savior of the Republic, the greatest hero of our time… and then you did this. Why?"

There was never a time when Revan was the one turning away from the gaze of another, but she did so now. Somehow, the accusations pierced the armor of coolness she had constructed, even the façade of sarcasm and cynism that were her first defensive reflex.

"You called me a Sith, Carth. I am pleased to see my acting is so good." When the faint whisper reached his ears, the Republic pilot frowned. What was this new charade? "Very good. Yes, I will probably do all you said I would… it makes the most strategic sense. They could arrive in the next few months and I would hate to be caught unprepared."

""They"?" Carth asked, puzzled. "Who are "they"?"

"You think that the machines, the petty misguided Jedi, the arrogant officers and corrupted soldiers I have turned against your dear Republic are Sith?" she laughed bitterly, "If only it were true…" turning back to him, she continued, "By rights, I was never the Dark Lord of the Sith. I never swore to destroy the Jedi or to wield the Dark Side to conquer the galaxy. There was once a little girl who adored history and philosophy and spent her youth in the archives of the Jedi. The girl researched and researched… and what she found out frightened her. She found the Sith, Carth. And she knew there was only one way to fight them. Fire with fire."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Mandalorian Wars, naturally." Revan said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Ever wondered how I managed to turn all of those soldiers and Jedi against you? True, I am a leader and I can inspire loyalty, but armies would need convincing of the highest measure. And the clock was ticking. The Mandalorians truly had perfect timing, you know – I baited them… and they came to Malachor, where the last doubt in my power disappeared."

"How can you gain loyalty through slaughter?" Carth obviously didn't understand the whole point of creating bonds during the war and the cruel realization that what the soldiers are fighting for isn't worth the pain and death.

"By showing that you know the weakness of the enemy. And show them who the enemy is. Don't take me wrong, Carth – I mourned the losses, but as the war progressed, I learned to accept them. I am not the most empathic person in the galaxy. Detaching myself from the war was just another thing for me to master." A dreamy gleam appeared in her eyes. "I was so close… just a month and the Republic would have fallen. With the supply of ships I had and the fresh recruits, I would be able to rebuild and reconstruct everything, from the military to the political situation."

"There were… planets that you didn't attack during your conquest." He was catching up, realizing the geniality and extent of her plan. Onderon was the first place that came to his mind. It was a strategic planet, yet the Sith never attacked it when under Revan´s rule. "The bombardment of Telos…"

"…cost Malak far more than he would have liked, let me assure you. Telos is an important checkpoint of the Hydan Way and has a very good strategic location. From what I know of you, I can tell that the military wasn't sloppy." He actually blushed slightly, but she ignored that. "You can't begin to imagine what it was like when I found out that the bastard disobeyed me. I was… furious."

A frown. "Why did you keep him as your apprentice, then?"

"Despite his brutish ways and absolutely horrid strategies, he had strengths. But… I should have killed him then." She closed her eyes for a moment. "It would have saved me a whole lot of trouble."

"Do you… care for him?"

Her eyes snapped open, she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. "The blaster you wanted to put to my head before you knew who I was sounded welcoming at times." she muttered, "You cannot begin to imagine how I hate him… he turned all that I have worked for into mockery and crushed it with one move… but… it was I who turned him into what he is today. He had a good heart, you know. Once. Breaking him broke me as well. I hate the Jedi." she said suddenly, "Their rules say you cannot love anyone, but when you cannot love, you cannot live, not fully. Never be afraid to love, Carth."

He couldn't help asking. "What do you know of love?" But then, he realized. "Oh Force… you… this is almost as shocking as learning who you are… you… loved him? Malak?"

"I probably still do. I can't really be sure. Love is a strange disease – it has no cure and any attempt at healing the wounds it leaves causes only more pain."

There was a moment of silence, then Carth sighed. "You are the most complicated, confusing and noble con-artist I have ever met, you know that?" It earned him a faint smile. "I always think I almost understand you and then you say something that confuses the hell out of me. have you never done anything for yourself? I mean, some selfish thing that was really selfish, not just a cover-up for an attempt to save the galaxy?"

"Yeah. I let Bastila give me a name. But when we find her, I'll tell her I don't want it. Too pompous and poetic sounding. "Skywalker"." she shuddered, "Why did I allow her that, anyway? Honestly, who in their right mind would want to be called "Skywalker"? I'll stick with my own name. Short, simple, straight to the point."

Finally, despite the situation, Carth smiled. "I was…I was a fool to think for a moment that Bastila was crazy to save you. I was wrong – she did the best thing she could do. But I'm still worried about you." He put on a serious face. "Whatever's happened up to this point, there's going to come a time very soon when you're gonna have to make a choice…and there won't be any turning back. I want you to make the right choice. I want to give you a reason to."

"Right and wrong are relative terms, you know. But I am willing to listen to whatever reason you might give me." she smiled faintly, "I have been given quite a lot of reasons in the past, but this sounds serious."

He took a deep breath, trying not to move his gaze from her blue eyes, which seemed to see right through him. "Revan…you are an extraordinary woman. You've given me a reason to look beyond simple revenge. You gave me a future. I wanna give you a future too…with me. I think I could love you, if you gave me the chance."

Like a statue, motionless and silent, Revan stood there, looking at him with some disbelief and some surprise. It was official. The galaxy went mad.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said you shouldn't be afraid to love." She noted when she regained her posture, but the sarcasm just couldn't come out of her mouth. Try as she might, she didn't find the will to be humorous now.

Carth smiled faintly, "I suppose not. And after all you've said, I don't think you will say yes. But… please consider it, Revan. You're strong… but I want you to know that you are not alone."

"But I am."

With a swish of her robes, Revan left and headed for the crew quarters. This surprising turn of events left her confused and a bit timid, but she told him only the truth. Consider it? How could she! She planned on leaving known space soon… and someone like Carth Onasi, no matter how brave and dedicated, couldn't understand what she did.

Deep within her heart, she still had the slightest hope that perhaps she could make Malak understand. He used to be her closest friend, after all, and if anyone would be able to understand what she was doing, it would be him. If there would be a way to avoid the inevitable – killing him – she would be content.

But currently, her mind was set on the first goal. _Find Bastila. _


	47. Chapter 37: Dusk

**Author's notes:** Long chapter – I was actually surprised how long it ended up, but I wanted to get to the SF as soon as possible, so the Nameless World went by quickly.

**Dalis'ilhea** – yes, we should all pity Carth. I actually liked him more in KotOR II, I think. He seemed a bit more mature and determined. Overall, though, I like him

**Phht** - Yuthura/Juhani? (mental picture appears) Ewwww! I absolutely hated the Juhani romance. I thought it was... weird. Yep, mad galaxy. No, Revan still has her darker moments. "Kenobi"? Not bad, but that would be plain weird. Revan Kenobi. Naw…

**Dark Lord Daishi** – No, that just wouldn't work out. Thanks, read on.

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou** – yes, I´m having Revan repeat some of Kreia´s lines, though they are altered to her own beliefs most of the time. Kreia was a wonderful character, only bothered me in the end, because that grand scheme was a bit ridiculous. I have begun working on the KotOR II fic, but I can only post it after I finish this – spoilers for the ending in the first chapter, which is kind of a prologue. I don't start at Peragus there. Thanks and read on.

X X X

Chapter 37 – Dusk

X X X X

_Screams were heard from a stone chamber in an ancient temple. It was evident that the woman was being tortured. Hidden from the eyes of anyone else and guarded by many security droids, the captive Jedi had no chance of escaping._

_Her will remained strong, despite the endless tortures over the last week. She only prayed that Revan and the others manage to get here soon._

"_You are strong, child. But I will break you!" a cold voice remarked._

_  
He approached her again. She braced herself for the pain and looked away from him. _

"_I'll never fall to the Dark Side!" Her will was strong. Seconds later, she felt the familiar terrible pain all over her body again – Force lightning. "You think torture will turn me, Malak? You're a fool." She hissed. _

"_Torture?" he repeated, amused. He was perfectly calm, an ominous calm that the Jedi Masters so fondly used. How could he just watch her suffer like that! Had he no humanity, no heart at all! "No, dear Bastila. This is but a taste of the dark side to whet your appetite." She winced at the coolness of his hand that forced her to look back at him. He walked away a few steps, still in range of the lightning. "When you finally swear loyalty to me, it will be willingly." _

_  
"Never!"_

_  
He laughed in her face, which infuriated her. "Such resolve in your words, but I see the truth in your heart. The Dark Side calls to you, Bastila. You hunger to taste it. Become my apprentice, and all its power can be yours!"_

_Lightning emerged from his fingertips, penetrating her entire body. She was screaming, crying in pain… but the manacles wouldn't even move. She had to get out, out of her prison, out of her body, out of the universe… but she wasn't even granted the mercy of unconsciousness._

X X X

The screaming in her head was becoming distant. It was intense, at first, but then faded away. What disturbed her was that she couldn't tell who or what caused it to disappear. It wasn't her, since she had yet to find a way to cut off the bond completely.

For no other reason than to see the extent of the Sith fleet and make sure that they wouldn't fly straight into the disruptor field, Revan, now fully dressed in her own robes rather than the Dark Jedi attire she wore on Korriban, made her way to the cockpit. Carth was there alone – the others were in random parts of the ship, preparing themselves for what was going to happen.

"The Star Forge…I've never seen anything like it." Carth commented when he heard her enter. It seemed almost as if he couldn't tear his eyes from the marvelous technological disaster they were facing. Only Revan glanced at it with calm.

"Careful, Malak might have reset the disruptor field – it's the primary defense mechanism. Stay out of the station's orbital path until we can be sure."

Carth nodded and began accessing the comm. "I'm transmitting these coordinates to Admiral Dodonna. Maybe a quick strike by the Republic can cripple the Sith fleet." It took just the push of a few buttons. "Message is away. Now we just wait for the Republic to show up. We should be safe here – we're outside their sensor range."

But then a red light began beeping.

"We've got company!" Carth frowned, irritated, "Small vanguard of Sith fighters coming in hard!"

"Sentinel flights." Revan noted, spotting one of the fighters zooming past them.

"Someone needs to get on those gun turrets!"

Before Revan had a chance to do as he suggested, however, one of the shuttles exploded right in front of them. Obviously, someone got the idea that they were under attack and proceeded to the gun turrets. Sitting down in to copilot seat, Revan began working with the controls.

"What the hell are you doing!" Carth screamed at her when she flew the ship directly into the path of the firefight.

"Somebody has to save our skins." Revan snapped, avoiding the worst of the blasts with some very strange moves. "Disruptor fields don't do ships good, wise guy."

"We'll be dead if we don't avoid that gunfire – I have to fly us that way." The last fighter had been shot, but not before they flew straight into the disruptor field. By now, Revan was scowling, her arms folded, showing no surprise when the ship began to shake violently.

"We've got problems!" Carth reported, "We've flown in some kind of disruptor field. All my instruments are jammed. We've got massive overloads in all systems."

Revan rolled her eyes with an I-told-you expression. "Aim for the biggest island of the northern hemisphere, southwest coast, preferably on lower ground."

"Got it. I'll try and put us down there. Hold on –" even he braced himself with a worried glance at the controls. "This may be a rough landing."

"I'll help you." Closing her eyes, Revan attempted to steady them through the Force. But the ship had taken some damage and needed repairs… she was only able to do so much. And when they entered the atmosphere, the show really began.

X X X

"Whew! Talk about your rough landings, Carth!" Mission whined, dusting her attire after they landed, rather shakily. The crew had assembled in the main hold, each member standing in a different part of the room. By now, no one gave Revan´s robes fearful looks… mostly.

"What's the matter? You're flying like you've been on an all-night Tarisian ale drinking binge!"

"That disruptor field fried our stabilizers. We're lucky we made it down in one piece!" Carth said defensively, "But if I can't find new stabilizers for the ship, I won't even be able to get the Ebon Hawk airborne again."

"During our rather rapid descent, I've noticed the hulls of many crashed ships scattered across the landscape." Juhani noted, "Perhaps the parts you need can be found among their wreckage?"

"The Cathar´s right," Canderous said with a curt nod, "This planet is a technological graveyard. I've noticed many fallen ships around here. That disruptor field must have wiped them all out. But where could it be coming from?"

"There's a temple to the east. T3 should be able to pick it up." Revan nodded to the astromech, who beeped yes in response. "The generator of the field is in there. But we're going to need some help entering… there's a shield blocking the entrance and it would take hours to find a way to disable it. As far as I know, it can only be disabled from within, or using an ancient ritual that only the natives can perform."

"Natives? This planet looks abandoned!" Carth noted.

"It isn't, believe me. The natives are creatures that look like the hologram on Kashyyyk. Our main problem is that only I speak their language."

"Why is that a problem?"

Revan laughed. "Well, there is the tiny problem that the tribe of the Elders that holds the secrets of the ritual won't trust me again. You see, the first time I was here, I kind of implied that I want to destroy the Star Forge to earn their trust." Everyone was silent. "Then, there is another tribe on this island. I promised to bring them the secrets of the Elders and in exchange for that, they would help me enter the Temple. It's possible that they will believe that I have returned to fulfill that vow. But I would have to kill an entire tribe."

HK-47 seemed puzzled. "Query: Then why the long faces, Master? There are meatbags standing in your way! We will finally have some fun!"

Except for Revan´s faint grin, the assassin droid was very much ignored by the others. Juhani decided to speak of more important things than slaughter. "I only hope that we are not too late. Bastila had been Malak´s prisoner for a long time. If he can turn her to the Dark Side, she will join him and the Sith will be invincible."

"I fear Bastila will find the lure of the Dark Side difficult to resist. She is strong in the Force, but also headstrong and proud…as you are, Revan."

"Just what are you implying, old man?" was the hiss of a reply.

Jolee shrugged innocently.

Carth chose to interrupt them before things would get ugly. "Well, if Bastila is on the Star Forge like you think, Jolee, we have to shut down the disruptor field to get the Hawk flying again. We can probably find a wreckage of a downed ship on the way and salvage some stabilizers from it."

"I hope everything works out as smooth as you make it sound, Carth."

"Well so do I, Mission. So do I."

"We need a plan." Revan glanced at pretty much each person in the room, judging who would be most suitable for what task. "Mission, Zaalbar, Juhani – there should be salvageable parts around, you'll go look for the stabilizers we need. Take T3-M4 with you and make some use of his sensors while searching. HK, Yuthura – guard the ship, kill all that moves… except us, naturally. Carth, be ready for immediate take-off. Jolee, Canderous, your abilities will be best used with mine. Watch your backs and stay in touch. Time is limiting us. May the Force Be With all of You."

X X X

The nameless Rakatan world seemed peaceful and unaffected by the presence of the massive space station and the infinite Sith fleet orbiting it. Several figures emerged from a downed smuggling ship, known as the Ebon Hawk.

The situation was all too familiar to Revan when an alien emerged from behind a large rock, followed by several others. The aliens charged at them with a strange sounding war cry. Seeing that there would be no reasoning with them, two lightsabers, one purple and one green were suddenly flying through the air, effectively cutting the natives in half before they even realized what was going on.

When the last alien fell to the ground, two Duros emerged from behind a rock.

"_You have done it! We thank you, human for slaying those murderous animals!"_

Judging by the skin of the slain creatures, they were raiding partied from the tribe of the One, so Revan knew what they meant by murderous animals. "No problem. But how did you end up here?"

_"Our mining vessel was passing by and we have flown in some kind of field that destroyed our equipment. We had to land here, but we fear that we will soon become a pray of the natives or the Mandalorians."_

It took all three of the humans by surprise. _"_Mandalorians? Here?_"_

The Duros nodded. _"Yes, and more than you think. They haven't become a meal for the natives just because they aren't as easy to kill as we are. But seeing as you have one with you, you must already know that."_

"Great. More pathetic raiders like those Dantooine idiots." Canderous commented.

"Where are these Mandalorians?" Revan asked.

_"They hang around a pillar near the large stone structure over to the east. We dare not approach it."_

"You can stay on our ship, if you want. We can help." Jolee piped up, happily ignoring Revan´s murderous glare. The old man kept his sense of humor, even after all that had happened. But the Duros shook their heads.

"_No, we dare not. It would be just as risky. Some of the others managed to get to the other islands, or so we hope, because we haven't heard from them."_

"Maybe you should do the same." Revan suggested. It was both quite merciful and cruel – all depended on their luck.

_"Yes, that would be for the best. We once again thank you, human. We only hope that if you find a way off this planet, you will tell the Republic that there are survivors here." _And they ran to the beach, disappearing around the corner.

"Hmpf. Wonderful." Jolee remarked, "Maybe this is the right time for you to tell us something more about this planet, lass."

Revan shrugged. "There's not much to tell if you don't want to hear the complete history of the Rakata – that's what these aliens are called." She said, pointing at the corpses. "These are from the tribe of the One. The Black Rakata."

"So, these are the Builders Bastila talked about?"

"Yes and no. These are their descendants. After the collapse of their Empire, the Builders attempted to destroy the Star Maps, because each of them showed the Star Forge in the center. But the Maps are similar to the Star Forge itself – over the millennia, they were slowly repairing themselves, so it was possible to find this system using all of the Maps."

"This tribe seems fairly primitive – look at the weapons!" Mission and Zaalbar emerged from the Hawk, followed by Juhani and T3, who was beeping almost happily. The young scoundrel crouched and took one of the carved wooden staffs. "Staffs and some vibroblades, but most of them seemed salvaged. No blasters or nothing."

"The other tribe is much more advanced than this one. They even have droids, just like the one on Dantooine. What is it, Jolee?" Revan asked when she noticed that the elderly Jedi seemed surprised.

He looked around himself. "Strange. I can feel the Dark Side on this planet, most intensively from the Temple and then from above, from that space station. But these creatures seem…empty. They feel and think, appear to be Force blind."

"They became naturally immune to it about 15 000 years ago. That's the primary reason why we aren't their slaves right now."

"How do you know all this?" Mission asked, bewildered.

"I told you – I was already here once. Since they thought I could help them, they didn't refuse me the knowledge of their historians. Once we ally ourselves with one of the tribes, I can ask the loremaster to tell you some of their stories, if we have time – I'll translate it for you. There are more pressing matters at hand."

"Revan is right, kid." Canderous added. "The second welcoming committee has arrived!"

The others whirled around to see another party of aliens charging at them. Jolee stunned the first two, granting T3 a chance for target practice. Mission sneaked behind another alien, striking his back with the Kraat blood blade in her hand. Zaalbar finished him off when he shot him in the ribs with his bowcaster. Canderous fired a few shots at the alien that charged at him, but the injured attacker continued to run. Juhani saw it and leapt into the air, striking hard with her icy blue saber. The alien was literally cut in two.

Meanwhile, Revan was playing a bit with the leader of the party, allowing him to have hope, although she easily parried every single blow. She finally kicked him to the ground and the weapons were pried out of his hands by the Force. HK-47 was suddenly there and flames consumed the defeated Rakatan just as he was about to stand up. The droid obviously took his task very seriously and decided to patrol around the ship a bit while Yuthura´s light purple skin and the navy blue robes she now wore were visible from near the Hawk.

"Statement: Oh, Master! How wonderful to fight beside you again!"

Several Rakatans bolted from the left, unarmed, which was unusual. But it was easily understood as a gesture of negotiation. _"Tell your servants to hide their weapons, Interloper. We come not for battle of blood. We bring you an invitation from the One – a great honor."_

"Put away your weapons." Revan ordered the others without moving her gaze from the alien.

Mission was quite fascinated with the fact that Revan understood the aliens. It sounded as pure gibberish to her. A very complicated gibberish. "What kind of invitation?"

_"You have slaughtered our raiding parties using strange weapons and magics. You have bathed in the blood of brave Rakatan warriors. Your skill and power has impressed the One, the great champion of the Rakata. He invites you to our enclave to meet you personally."_

"I accept the One's invitation. Take me to him." Then to the others: "There's a Force user with each group, so we should be able to communicate easily."

Juhani nodded, "Understood. May the Force Be With You." And she, Mission, Zaalbar and T3 departed, heading the opposite direction.

The aliens made way for the newcomers. Following Revan, Jolee occasionally spared a glance at the remaining Rakatans, who were gazing at the group with surprise and admiration, sometimes gossiping in their strange language.

They entered the enclave and reached a large arena. A Rakatan stood in the center, waiting for them. He was paler than the others, holding a vibrosword in his hand.

_I'd almost say that he didn't even move for the past three years. _Revan would smile at the thought if the situation wasn't so serious. She stopped, facing the One. The others were a few steps behind her, watching the two figures. The One gazed at Revan´s face for a moment. It wasn't a battle of wills, only a sign of welcoming. The One nodded, as if in approval. It was indeed her.

_"Revan. Somehow, I knew we would meet again. I knew you wouldn't forget the vow you swore to me. And when my scouts told me of a great warrior from the sky slaughtering our scouting parties, I knew that you have at last returned!"_ It almost seemed like a warm welcome to her. Was he actually thinking that the petty vow she swore to him was her only concern? Well, he probably was.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten the vow I swore to you. But I was called back to the distant worlds and had to leave immediately." Technically true. "Now I have brought allies. Does our allegiance yet hold? If I fulfill my vow and bring you the secrets of the Elders, will you help me enter the Temple?"

The One nodded without hesitation and assured her that he knew she wouldn't betray them. Her word was enough for him. Their allegiance holds. _"When you left and went back to the stars, I knew you would return. And now you have returned to fulfill your promise – I have no reason not to trust you. I know you will bring us the secrets of the Elders."_

Revan was relieved. If the Elders wouldn't trust her, she could slay them and bring their secrets to the One. And she knew he wouldn't betray her then. Only Force users can enter the Temple – was the way of the ritual. "Very well. I have all the information I need, so my servants and I will go and fulfill my part of the agreement. I will return with the book."

_"I know you will, Revan._" The One nodded. _"Bring it to me."_

With a nod, she made her way out of the Arena of the One. Before she had a chance to leave, one of the Rakatans stopped her.

_"Are you the one that will bring us the secrets of the Elders?" _he asked_, "The one that wields their magic?"_

"I wield the Force, yes."

_  
"It is amazing to see the power of the elements join us in our battle against the Elders."_

"I think you misunderstand what the Force is."

_  
"I am sorry for not fully comprehending your amazing powers. Please, great one, enlighten me to the scope of the power you wield…this "Force"."_

_  
_"The Force is a natural energy that flows through all the beings in the universe."

_"All beings are connected? Through some sort of life force?"_

"Life itself creates the Force."

"_The power of life gives you the strength to create and destroy? Truly you are great in your power and wisdom! I cannot wait what havoc your power will bring to the Elders!"_

Revan smiled a bit. It could bring havoc, yes. But she wished there would be another way to do things…hopefully avoid any kind of bloodshed. This time.

X X X

The enclave of the Elders came into view. It seemed as primitive as the other one, but Revan knew that it was far more advanced. The electrical defense system was silently humming when she reached the door. She stopped the others and took a few more steps - she didn't want them to get hurt of something would go wrong. A hologram of a miniature Rakatan appeared, gazing up at the Jedi.

"_You are not Rakata. What is your business here, off-worlder?"_

"I am Revan." She replied, her voice emotionless.

The alien recognized her face once she said that. Although he was safe in the enclave, he took a step back. _"You…you are Revan! The Council wishes to speak with you. You may enter."_

_  
_The door opened with a soft sound and the hologram disappeared in a rather hasty manner.

The Elder Council was standing there just as Revan remembered them – as if they haven't moved in the past three years, either. Their faces, strange looking as they were, were expressionless as they gazed at her. Cold, even. They obviously haven't forgotten or forgiven.

_"We of the Elder Council did not expect you to return after all this time, Revan. We thought you have betrayed us. What brings you here once again?"_

"Why do you ask when you already know the only possible answer?" her quiet voice echoed.

The Council members frowned, obviously shocked. _"Is this some type of test, Revan? Some type of trick? Do you think we are fools? Do you think we do not remember how you lied to us? You claimed to be searching for a way to destroy the Star Forge and we were foolish enough to help you, unaware of your true nature! Then you betrayed us and unleashed the dark power of our ancestors on the entire galaxy."_

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She should have brought Carth along. He would make friends. "I have always wanted to destroy the Star Forge." She said, despite being sure that they wouldn't believe one word she said. "But when the time would be right. War will soon be upon us, we needed ships and supplies. The Star Forge offered that. Very soon, an invasion force will come and destroy everything. I couldn't let the galaxy fall. I swore to help it!"

"_Yet first you had to help yourself."_ It was almost mocking.

One of the decorative vases nearby cracked into pieces immediately, causing a general shock in the area. Meanwhile, Revan was taking deep breaths to calm herself. What was going on? Did she really have to explain all of her plans to every damned creature she would meet!

"I… miscalculated." Her teeth were gritted – admitting failure, even coincidental failure, wasn't a virtue of hers. "I made mistakes and did some things that weren't the most­… honorable… but I saw no other way. I want to make amends for that."

_"You say you aren't who you once were, yet here on our world you repeat the same pattern you did last time. Like last time, you've crashed here. Like last time, you've come seeking our help. How have you changed, Revan?"_

How could she answer such a question with one sentence? But if she couldn't persuade them to help, her, she would have to do things the hard way… "If you refuse to help me, Malak will never be stopped. He will conquer the galaxy and wipe you out just to destroy what you know of the Star Forge. Anarchy will sweep throughout the galaxy. I never wanted this to happen." She looked away for a moment. "I cannot prove what is within my heart. I only ask you to judge me by my actions."

To general astonishment, the Councilors seemed to nod ever so slightly in approval, almost smile, even. _"We sense you mean the words you speak, Revan. But to say is easy – it is by actions that we must prove ourselves."_

"What do you want me to do?" Looking back at them, she wiped the relief from her face quickly.

"_The tribe of the One, about which you already know, has captured some of our scouts. They are held captive in the Arena of the One – you are to rescue them. It is risky, but you have a powerful command of the Force and now bring others with you."_ The Elder said, gazing for a moment at the others.

"I'll be back when I rescue that prisoner." She noted without hesitation.

_"We will be waiting, Revan."_

X X X

While returning to the Rakatan encampment even more quickly than they came, Canderous caught up with Revan´s swift footsteps quite easily.

"What was that about?"

"You remember when I said we may have to slaughter an entire tribe?"

"Yeah, sure."

"We're heading back to the North Beach. There are some prisoners in the arena that we have to rescue."

His only response was a nod.

Once again, the armed Rakata charged at them with the rancor monsters. This time, however, their language wasn't at all friendly.

_"We have seen you, Interloper! You are a servant of the Elders! By order of the One, you must die!"_

The rancor's roared and the Rakatas attempted to attack them. Two lightsabers flashed to life and Revan and Jolee moved to hold off the rancor monsters. Carefully avoiding a fist that smashed against the ground, Jolee rolled underneath the monster and stabbed it from behind, then cut off the limbs of the injured monster. Revan threw her saber at the monster's chest, slicing it in half while it raised its arms to attack.

The old man actually preformed the hardest stunt – he held his ground, avoiding all the blows it aimed at him and effectively cutting off the monster's limbs until it dropped dead. The two other rancors were about to attack them as well, but Canderous surprised them with a well-aimed thermal detonator. While the beasts were stunned, he fired a few precise shots directly at their eyeballs, blinding them.

Meanwhile, the two Force users went melee to fend off two of the Rakatas.

"_The Black Rakata shall never fall to you!"_ Was the One's cry of battle when they reached him, only minutes, but many Rakatan corpses later.

Running to a nearby lever, he opened the cages and unleashed more rancors upon the intruders. Revan raised her hand and her enemies covered in fear as insanity clouded their minds. Some of the rancor's even started attacking each other. Only the One himself seemed to have the will to resist the threats to the mind. Drawing two vibroswords, he charged at Revan, who parried the powerful blow with her lightsaber.

She pushed the swords away and used his confusion to kick him away. As he attempted to attack her again, she used the Force to poison him. Revan seized the opportunity and beheaded him with a swift move of her weapon. The dead corpse fell to the ground, joining the others that were already killed by her companions. The single surviving rancor roared and charged at her, but she jumped into the air, climbing the beast carefully avoiding the claws and with a back flip practically cut the beast in half.

When her feet touched the ground, she quickly struck a defensive position. There was nobody else left to battle, however. Jolee had already holstered his saber and was muttering something about rancor blood on his robes, while Canderous wiped his vibroblades into the One's clothes. Revan ran to the single alien that had some life within him, freeing him.

"_You…you have saved me from the brutes and their savaging monsters."_

"I was sent by the Council to save you."

_"Thank you…I will try to…"_ but the injuries were severe. Jolee rushed in and healed the Elder with his Force powers. Helping him stand up, he put his arm around his neck, supporting the alien while walking back to the Elder enclave. They encountered no resistance on their way there and the entrance was already opened for them.

"_Revan, you are back."_ The councilor said and immediately summoned some Elders to take care of the injured prisoner. "_You have saved our scout. We thank you for that. His injuries appear to be severe, but we believe he will survive."_

"So will you help me now?" Revan asked quietly.

The council members glanced at each other for a moment, unsure what to say. _"Rescuing a prisoner from the Enclave of the One has proven you have changed significantly since you were here last time, Revan. But you have deceived us before. We must have more privacy for this. We will summon you once we have finished our deliberations. In the meantime, you should probably go talk to Orsaa. He will no doubt want to hear of your exploits."_ With that, the three Elders slowly disappeared in the corridors of the Enclave.

"What did they say, Revan?" Jolee asked.

"They say that I've changed significantly, but they aren't sure whether to trust me or not." Her face was expressionless. Helping the Elders was the right thing to do, but should they refuse to help her…the only way to enter the Temple would be to convince them to cooperate. That would be the time for some serious Force powers to step into the discussion. Fortunately, nothing of the sort occurred. She even had a pleasant discussion with Keeper Orsaa, the resident loremaster. He seemed thrilled that she had returned and adamantly refused to believe the tales of her corruption. Thus, it was a nice end to a successful mission, at least, before the Elder Council summoned her once again and informed her that she had to go alone this time.

X X X

Once she reached the Temple, she sent the others back to the Ebon Hawk. The Elders began their ritual when she approached them, just as they did last time. Revan looked around for a moment – the ritual would take many hours. She remembered the long waiting the last time she was here. If only there was something she could read or study…

Suddenly, the Elders arose from their positions. _"Wait…someone is coming!"_

Revan turned around to see Jolee, Juhani and surprisingly Yuthura, who seemed to have joined the Jedi not only for whatever they were trying to do now, quickly making their way towards her.

"Wait! You can't go in there alone!" Jolee half-shouted to stop her from walking off.

"What are you doing here?" Revan demanded.

"We have had a…a premonition." Juhani explained, "The Force has given us a vision. There is great danger within the Temple. We cannot let you face it alone!"

"You might be walking into a trap. Maybe Malak himself is waiting inside the Temple. Even if he isn't, that Temple will be crawling with Dark Jedi. You'll need all the help you can get."  
Jolee was as determined as ever.

The Elders were unaffected by this_. "You must enter the Temple alone. That is the way of the ancient ritual."_

"Jolee – you can't come! The Rakata won't allow it. I must enter it alone. They won't change the ritual."

"Your destiny, maybe the fate of the entire galaxy, could be forever changed inside that Temple. I´m not about to let you face that alone. Not after my premonition. There's a reason I had that vision.

"He speaks for all of us." Yuthura noted, finally speaking up. "You must enter the Temple… but we must go with you, if only to watch your back."

"So you just tell that guide of yours to do whatever he has to do to get us all inside that Temple!" He wasn't asking her to do this – he was commanding her to do it.

Revan closed her eyes and frowned. This would get ugly. "I´m not going in alone after all. Lowed the shields." But they wouldn't listen to her.

"_No! I will not lower the shields while there are others with you! You must enter alone."_

"I don't know what he said, but it looks like your guide's being stubborn. We don't have time for this! The Republic fleet is on its way and we're stuck on this planet until we disable that disruptor field!"

Revan quickly thought what reason would be good enough to let all of them enter the Temple. The realization hit her – it was the same reason as before. "I cannot destroy the Star Forge alone. They must come with me into the Temple."

Whether it was the truth behind these words, the will of the Force or Revan´s charisma, no one could tell. But the Elder seemed to crack under the pressure. "_I…I believe you. The Council said that you will destroy the legacy of our ancestors. If you need help inside the Temple, I won't stand in your way. I will continue the ritual."_

_  
_Revan nodded to the others and the Rakatans took their positions once more. Only Jolee still seemed a bit frustrated. "Why do I get the feeling this is gonna take a while? Anyway, we have to be ready!"

The ritual was resumed and the Jedi were anxiously waiting for the shield to disappear. Only Revan knew what was waiting for them behind it.

Several hours later, after endless chanting in the strange Rakatan language, beams of energy emerged from each of the worshippers. They hit and created a single beam that shot in the direction of the Temple entrance. The energy shield let out several humming sounds, until it was deactivated with a loud crash. Seeing the doors open, the four Force users sprinted to the Temple and entered the ancient stone structure.

Seconds later, the shield flickered back to life.


	48. Chapter 38: Midnight

**Author's notes**: I don't know what to write to you guys, so I'll stick with: DUN DUN DUN! Oh, and I hope the torture scene is believable.

**kanemi** – I'll consider making a male!Exile fic. How bout I make him fall in love with Revan? (at least platonically or the admiring-from-afar way) I can't decide between Handy and Visas romance, so that would be cool. And Atris would have a real good reason to speak of Revan with such contempt.

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou** – pillager Revan? (laughs) Yeah, the One sucks. And he's such an idiot!

**Dark Lord Daishi** – here's the update!

**Phht **– Oh, Mandies will be back, don't worry bout them! Yep, there was a Juhani romance, but it was extremely buggy. Only female characters got it. Just be super nice to Ju, then talk to her after the LS confrontation with Basty and she will confess love to you. You can reject her or accept her.

X X X

**Chapter 38 – Midnight**

X X X X

It seemed that everything on the nameless world remained the same. The interior of the Temple of the ancients was still a bit dark, despite the sunrays emerging from the windows. Of the group of…­ Jedi? Not entirely. Sith? Certainly not. Force users would have to do, Yuthura reasoned, as she continued to think about it, since out of the four of them that were there, none of them had a purely Light aura, each with their own darkness.

Jolee had bitterness, wounds inflicted in the past that left scars that weren't easily healed. Juhani had her anger to keep in check – a battle that would go on forever and would never have a victor. She had her instincts, her loathing for all who thought were better than her simply because they were rich. And Revan­… that was hard to guess. It was as if she hit an ice-wall on Hoth.

"We need to secure the building, otherwise they might trap us in here." Juhani noted after everyone got used to the shadowy tomb-like atmosphere.

Revan nodded. "These two paths," she motioned to the left and right, "meet at the other end of the Temple – it's built as a square, with entrances to the separate chambers. In the center of the opposing corridor, there's a path that leads down to the catacombs. You will recognize it – it's the only descending corridor. When we cleanse this level, we should go down there and check the status of the computer system. Then we return here and go through this door." She nodded at the massive door in front of them. "Straight to the disruptor field generator."

"Since both of you lasses are Guardians, I suggest we split up. Juhani, go with Revan, Yuthura and I will go the other way." Jolee suggested, to which the Cathar nodded.

The old man and the Twi´lek went to the left, Juhani and Revan to the right. A Dark Jedi suddenly emerged from a side door. Before he had a chance to react, Juhani leapt at him and killed him with a swing of her lightsaber.

The security systems of the Temple were immediately alarmed.

The Cathar dodged the metallic arm of an assault droid just in time. The large droid turned to attack her, but Revan used the Force to destroy it. The pair proceeded, encountering two sentinel guard droids on the way. Juhani quickly disposed of them, allowing Revan to concentrate on finding the right way to the catacombs. The Cathar covered her while she opened one of the doors, because she wanted to ensure that nobody would give them any trouble on the way out. Another Sith acolyte charged at them, but was stopped once Juhani threw her lightsaber at him.

The armory was nearby – Revan knew that they could find useful items there. She opened the door leading to another chamber. Two meditating figures suddenly stood up, disturbed.

"Who dares intrude on our meditations? You know the penalty for…" the female Dark Jedi gasped as Revan´s face came into view. "Revan! You are back!"

Revan recognized the two– they were from the Dantooine Academy, she remembered them. Cursed and blessed with unusual powers of recall, it was easy for her.

"Winna? Garn? What are you two doing here?" They seemed to wince when she called them their names, though Revan often did that.

"We have sworn allegiance to Darth Malak – he has lead the Sith to conquest and victory! Your time is over, Revan!" They seemed to regain their courage.

"Malak told us what happened to you – the Jedi Council stripped you of your power! You are a shell of what you once were!"

"You are not fit to rule the Sith anymore, Revan. Darth Malak will reward us greatly for destroying you!"

Revan raised her arm and sent a full blast of Force Lightning at them once the last word was said. This was not the way she wanted things to turn out, but there was obviously no other way. Things became even better when she entered the room that lead to the armory – a lone training Sith Master was waiting there.

"Revan! Lord Malak told us you still lived! At last, a challenge worthy of my skill – I grow so bored with slaughtering these mindless training droids. I intensified my training ten fold in the hopes of facing you in mortal combat. I am glad to see that my training has not been in vain!"

With a quick spin, Revan delivered the final blow approximately three seconds later and the defeated Sith dropped dead.

Juhani joined her as she entered the armory, finding several useful items there. Revan adjusted her lightsaber on the workbench. Combining the Heart of the Guardian, the legendary Solari crystal and the newfound Upari crystal that the dead Sith Master had in his lightsaber created a beam of amazing power and properties.

The entrance to the catacombs was on the other side of the Temple, once again blocked by several acolytes and sentry droids. Jolee and Yuthura emerged from the other side of the corridor, lightsabers ignited – Yuthura had already replaced the red Sith color of her lightsaber for a puce one that matched her skin.

When Revan opened the door leading to the catacombs, the darkness surrounding them seemed to grow. Several other droids attacked them, but were destroyed by Yuthura and Juhani. Jolee didn't bother with them and Revan paid no attention whatsoever to these battles.

The tile pattern remained the same, to her relief and the door in front of her opened, revealing an ancient looking terminal. When she approached it, the voice of the computer seemed quite happy.

"_Welcome back, Revan. It was quite some time since you last accessed my database. I've begun to wonder whether you've been terminated."_

"I almost was. But I'm hard to kill."

"_An obvious conclusion, given your presence here.."_

Revan was relieved that the computer remembered her. She asked it about genetic data of the Rakata (a little problem the researchers at the enclave had could be solved with it and it would be proof of good faith… if she would need it). Once she had all she needed, she thanked the computer mechanically and left the catacombs.

The group returned to the Temple entrance and the massive doors immediately unsealed themselves as Revan approached them. More assault droids attacked them and after that they proceeded to the Temple summit.

Light surrounded them quite suddenly. The white marble of the temple finally came into view in its full glory, it seemed to be everywhere. Then a wave of grayish metal appeared… and in its center, a dark figure.

The figure, seemingly petite, was dressed in all black, illuminated by a reddish light coming from the two blades emerging from the single hilt in its hand. The paleness of her skin was in deep contrast with the black, a ghost in appearance that was only a shadow of the prissy but chirpy girl.

Bastila.

All four came to a halt, their weapons still ignited as their lost companion walked towards them with contempt in her face.

"Revan – I knew you'd come for me. Malak thought you might be afraid to enter the Temple again, but he doesn't know you like I do. Not anymore. Not since you've changed."

"Quickly – Bastila! Come with us! We have to escape before Malak arrives!" Juhani exclaimed, clearly not understanding. Or not wanting to understand.

"Escape?" Bastila repeated, her tone mechanical, "You don't understand. I've sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith – I'm no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council."

"Did I not tell you it would come to this, Bastila?" Revan´s voice was completely calm, as if all was going exactly as she had foreseen.

"And you were right." The former Jedi said with a nod. "I resisted the truth at first. I endured the Sith tortures with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi, emptying my mind. But after a week of endless tortures, I finally saw the truth.

Malak forced me to acknowledge my anger and pain. He showed me the liberating freedom of these emotions. He showed me the liberating power of these emotions. Then he made me see how the Jedi Council has denied me what is mine by right! The Jedi Council gladly used my battle meditation in their wars, but they still treated me like a child, like an inferior!

They were jealous of my power…of what I could become! They wanted me to bow and call them Master and follow their code and obey their every command, but at the same time they were exposing my Battle Meditation for their own use! They have been holding me back because they knew that one day I would surpass them all!"

"It didn't take too long to convert you, did it?" Revan sneered, playing the safest card. A Sith´s ego.

"I am strong now!" Bastila roared, "With the power of the Star Forge, Malak will destroy the Republic. And I will be the apprentice at his side…after I prove my worth by killing you!"

"Then bow down to the Master, apprentice." Revan hissed.

It took a simple hand motion and the sun wasn't all that was illuminating the corridor anymore. Blinding white and electric blue light surrounded them – the Jedi and Yuthura had to turn away from the flashes. They turned away from the ear-piercing shrieks, also.

Bastila screamed like she never screamed in her life. This was no taste of the Dark Side, like Malak taunted her before. This was a full dose of it, a dose that would be more than enough for the rest of her life. In her mind, the whimpers of a little girl echoed. She was a child again, and her mother was hurting her. She was a Jedi again, and she was weak. All the pain of the galaxy was within her now.

Her knees betrayed her in a moment and the now useless lightsaber rolled away traitorously from her feeble grasp. It seemed to go on forever – she didn't even notice herself screaming. Every inch of her body was on fire. And her mind was screaming as well.

Then, suddenly, the torment stopped, only to show her the merciless fact that she was on her knees, on the ground, before the ones she came to destroy.

Angry tears came to her eyes, but she wiped them away. The pain was a lesson. It wasn't meant to kill… though it came close. She was weakened, but now she finally saw. Long ago, she was called an apprentice of the woman before her before she even considered that such a thing would happen. Perhaps now that she saw, she would be able to shape the galaxy as she wanted to… fighting alongside a power to be reckoned with.

If anything, she would try.

Lifting her face from the ground, she felt sweat pour down her cheeks as she looked into the two icy orbs that gazed at her, unmoved by the sight before them.

"M-Malak was wrong…- the Dark Side is not lost in you after all, R-Revan…" she moaned in pain, but sat up, glancing at where her saber was. Then she returned her eyes to Revan. "He was wrong…" he eyes began to shine. "Only now do I see how strong you are! You deserve to be the Dark Lord of the Sith – not Malak! Together we can kill him and take back what is yours! Join me and reclaim your destiny!"

"This was the only possible outcome." The emotionless voice echoed.

"Revan…" Yuthura warily began.

"Silence, Jedi pawn!" Bastila almost lunged herself at the Twi´lek, though she was weakened. "Your kind denied Revan what is hers by right! I will follow you, Master!" she bowed low again, her face almost touching the ground. "I wish to prove myself to the Sith!"

"Bastila, it is not too late for you to be saved. The Council can help you back to the light and a true understanding of the Force."

"You are beneath my contempt, Juhani!" Bastila violently lashed out. "When you felt the power of the Dark Side, you fled to a cave like some covering animal. You know nothing of the Force and its true potential! But you, Revan! The power of the Dark Side is yours to command! You've never left it and it never left you – you knew it would come to this! I see this now! The perfect charade to destroy all your enemies in a single glorious day!"

"Listen to me." Jolee said warily, "The Dark Side leads to death and destruction. I've seen the horrors the Sith have unleashed upon the galaxy! Turn away from this path!"

"Shut up, old man!" Bastila spat. "Your time is over! The age of the Jedi and the Republic is no more! This is the age of Darth Revan and the Sith!" she proudly stated.

"Don't do this, kid. I don't want to, but I'll fight you if I have to! Even if it costs me my life." Jolee´s hand moved to his lightsaber.

"It will, if you choose to do this, Jedi." Revan coldly hissed in reply. "Judge your chances."

"Bow down to Lord Revan and you may yet be spared!" Bastila sprang to her feet, calling the lightsaber back to her hand. Revan gracefully strode a few steps to the right, giving Bastila a clear view of her enemies.

"A true Jedi will never bow down to a Sith! If this is your decision, I have no choice but to do battle against you." Juhani vowed.

Only Yuthura was silent.

Though she was turned away, the lightsaber in Revan´s hand was ignited once more.

"Kill them! Rend their flesh! Show them the fate of all who dare stand against us! Call upon the power of the Dark Side!"

X X X

**AN: **Aaaand cliffhangeeeeeeeeeeeer! Cut! Mwahahahahaha!


	49. Chapter 39: Dawn

**Author's notes:** Alright, people! This is the biggest moment of the whole fic, as I'm sure you're well aware. I promised to make it original, so here you go. Beware, this isn't a particularly K chapter, since the Basty thing continues. Poor Basty, I made her suffer. Now, Revan definitely isn't going LS! That would be unacceptable! Simply unacceptable! But you get to see more of her plans and personality here.

**Brynn** – (shrugs) If you want to, you can. The fic will soon be finished, anyway. I'll consider a male Exile.

**Dalis'ilhea **– good nose. And Revan doesn't need her, but wants her anyway. An asset so big can't be wasted, ya know. Read on.

**Cittygurl**– hon, she's been da DS badass-chick from the beginning, plus she (kinda) loves Malak­… methinks this won't be a happy Rev/Carth ending...

**The Silver Serpent** – I actually liked Nihilus, but they should have given him far more screen time and more explanations about him. I mean, Visas and Kreia tell you things, but you never know anything about his real goals, besides the hunger thing. And his relationship with Visas is also quite unexplained. A Miraluka slave? I thought Sith didn't enslave their apprentices… hmm…

**Greatstar** – (bows)

**Dark Lord Daishi** – actually, it's a reference to the prologue, but Ch 13 works, too. Read on.

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou** – Here ya go!

**Jedi Revan Onasi** – (bows) I have learned a lot about cliffies from other writers. I have always been very upset about them, so now I pass on the torture!

**Phht** – (Ignites lightsaber and destroys soda cans) Mean? Me? What about the other authors who tortured me with cliffies! I'm just passing on the torture!

X X X

**Chapter 39 – Dawn**

X X X X

"Call upon the power of the Dark Side!"

A second after she uttered those words, Bastila shrieked in pain and stumbled back, her cheek burning but not bleeding. It felt as if white-hot knives had pierced her skin, but didn't damage it at all. She had never been cut with a lightsaber before and certainly had her face fractured before. It almost felt like a sharp slap, but it continued to burn instead of a simple sting.

"You ignorant child. You speak of titles and ruling while you know nothing of such things." She heard the voice, stone cold, without any hint of what she expected. Even the anger in it was cold and she thought she registered a hint of despairing… or regret.

"I had hoped that after spending all this time alongside me, under my influence, seeing some of my thoughts and dreams, my intentions, you would finally understand what I want to achieve and why. But you only see fame and glory, useless power. Through your incompetence, you have stripped this masquerade of any purpose.

Have you learned nothing at all or has the Star Forge twisted you so? If you cannot withstand the call of it and succumb to it this easily and quickly, it is obvious that there would always be the danger of petty uprisings for power over it, even though those weak-minded fools can never hope to compete with the mental strength of the station. It would only weaken the strength of the Empire as a whole.

The Forge is a dominant entity and has a knack for affecting others." Her eyes hardened considerably. "Now I see that such a thing is unacceptable. If there is anything I hate, it's concurrence. You are coming back to the Ebon Hawk, foolish child, where I will personally see to it that your distorted mind is fixed. You are no further down the journey than you were before. True understanding is what you lack. Only fools see the universe in black and white."

Bastila´s mind was almost overloaded by the sudden rush of new information. She tried to comprehend what Revan had said, but understood only fractions of it. She understood that her Master was displeased with her. Most displeased. Why? She was finally offering her service and her loyalty!

The Master was displeased with the Star Forge. But it was the Forge that had given the Sith the power to crush the Republic once and for all! This was nonsense! The Master was mad! It wasn't her Master anymore. She wanted to destroy the Star Forge. Her mind came to a single logical conclusion that could fit with all of what she had seen. Anything else would crush it. It was very simple.

Revan was insane.

What should she do? She wasn't just going to march back to the Ebon Hawk and pretend she was sorry, pretend that she was one of those sickeningly obedient fools with nauseatingly pure auras. She was a Sith warrior! She was the Dark Lord's second in command!

Yes… Malak was her Master. Not Revan.

Malak would crush the Republic. Revan would die along with it.

The Star Forge… she had to get back to defend it from the assault. Her powers were needed there.

Even as a Sith, Bastila could tell that if she would try to massacre her way through the four opponents she was facing, she would have a hard time against one of the Jedi alone, knowing their fighting styles. They were strong adversaries, each of them.

Retreat. Retreat! Her mind screamed at her.

But not without pride.

Her eyes narrowed as her hand slipped down form her cheek, revealing a gash that could perhaps leave a scar. It was a nasty wound, proof of her defeat. But her pride suffered far worse than her physical body.

"You were a pathetic fool, Revan! Together we could have defeated Malak and ruled over an Empire, but now, I will be at Lord Malak´s side instead. You will be crushed with the weak Republic and all those who follow the Jedi Code! No one can stand against the power of the Star Forge and the Sith fleet!"

She roared the words as quickly as possible, not daring to risk provoking one of her enemies to attack her. Forcing as much contempt into her eyes as possible and trying to push away her fear, Bastila turned on her heel and sprinted to her G-wing as fast as she could.

Juhani was about to run after her, but Revan raised a hand to stop the Cathar Jedi.

"Don't." she said simply, somehow strangely softly. "Her lesson is not over. It has yet to begin. This was only the first punishment."

"You had me scared there for a moment. I must say it's good to have you with us, my dear." Jolee noted, extinguishing his lightsaber. "For a minute there, I thought you might decide… well, never mind what I thought. Are you alright?"

Still watching the G-wind fly away, Revan arched an eyebrow softly. Her face seemed somehow passive, the shadow of a disappearing sad smile crossing it for a moment. "Your predictions were almost right, you know. I would have decided that, if it were the right choice. Strategically speaking, naturally."

Something about Jolee´s grin made you think he thought the last line was only hastily added to cover up a slip.

Wordlessly, Revan walked to the computer console just behind the archway and began typing in a few commands in Rakatan. The computer beeped obediently and shut down both the planetary disruptor field and the Temple entrance shield, allowing them a clear path to the ship.

No one spoke before they left the Temple, each leaving behind a certain weight.

The Elder researchers were overjoyed about the data Revan brought them and most glad that she managed to remain true to the task that lied ahead. Though a bit surprised, Revan thanked them politely and left for the Ebon Hawk with the others.

Again, no one spoke, each a bit lost in their own thoughts. The next move was clear – getting to the Star Forge, finding Bastila and confronting Malak. Hopefully, the Republic fleet had received the message they sent them and were on the way to the given coordinates. Without a large-scale diversion, the Ebon Hawk would have problems reaching the Forge.

Surprisingly, the rest of the crew, all of them, including the droids, were waiting outside the ship, some looking tense and worried, some passive, but each of them obviously waiting for the outcome of the situation in the Temple. When the Jedi, Yuthura and Revan came into view, Carth and Mission were the first to run to them.

"You're back! But where's Bastila? Is she alive? What happened inside that temple?"

"Bastila has fallen to the Dark Side." Yuthura explained, "She fled to the Star Forge."

"The Dark Side? Bastila?" Carth repeated, outraged. "No! No, how could that happen?"

"She was always in danger of being seduced by the dark Side, Carth." Jolee explained. "This planet is a tainted place, the Star Forge and the Temple have twisted the Force into an instrument of evil – just as Malak has twisted Bastila into a servant of the Sith."

"Don't forget to mention my part in that, old man." Revan´s voice echoed.

But Jolee shook his head. "In the end we all choose our own path, but remember the part you played in her downfall. You and the task assigned to her by the Jedi Council. Remember the bond that was forged between you when she rekindled the spark of the light that was hidden deep within you. Through that bond she touched your memories…and the echo of the dark taint within you."

"But there's still hope for her, right?" Carth hopefully said. "I mean, Revan rejected the Dark side, so Bastila could too, right?"

"Rejected?" Revan repeated, "You cannot reject something you never embrace."

They had no time to wonder about these words before Juhani spoke. "I do not know what fate awaits us, but I sense Bastila still has a part to play. I have no doubt she will be waiting for us on the Star Forge."

"No doubt. You still with the rest of the bunch, kiddo?" Jolee said, maintaining a serious face despite the slight twinkle in his eye as he turned to Revan.

The woman shrugged. "I could kill you all, hijack the ship and fight my way through the Forge alone… but a taskforce is always useful." She smiled only very faintly, her eyes shining determination. "I think I am, old man."

"Good to hear that after the Temple incident."

"Temple incident?" Carth wanted to know.

"Bastila tried to tempt her to the Dark Side, to reclaim Revan´s heritage." A smile crossed Juhani´s face, though she knew there was limit to what she was saying. "She failed."

There was silence. Then…

"So…you did it? You turned against the Dark Side once and for all?" Carth asked Revan. "I knew it wasn't part of you anymore!" he said, not allowing her to speak

But Revan shook her head. "The Dark Side is part of us all… as is the Light. The Force doesn't just disappear; no one can make it do that. I rejected the consummation by the Dark Side, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it or use it. I am in control… that is all that matters and all you need to know."

"But… you are fighting for the Republic now, aren't you?" Mission shyly asked, timid.

"You see the world in extremes, Mission. I have always fought for the Republic. Just in different ways than you."

"Confidence is all well and good, but don´t you think we should hurry?" Juhani asked.

"True." Mission nodded. "Bastila´ll have the chance to round up a bigger welcoming committee."

"Okay, let´s get moving! The longer we wait, the harder this is going to be!"

The whole crew, with Carth in the lead, dashed back into the Ebon Hawk. Revan sensed someone watching her and stopped to see several Elders watching her from the far end of the beach. It was perhaps a way of saying goodbye or a way of checking if she still intended to fulfill her promises.

Revan shook her head, amused. Was understanding really that much to ask for? Her strategies were primitively simple this time. What was it about her way of thinking that confused people so? She would really have to find out one day.


	50. Intermezzo IX: Obsidian

**Author's notes:** This is the final intermezzo – mostly a prologue to the prologue, you could say, told from several POVs, so it should be interesting. Bet you know who the chosen song is talking about. Easily earned chocolate for those who write me the answer in their reviews. And the last chocolate query – Revan´s dress was Princess Leia´s ANH outfit.

**Kathleen** - Thank you. I was actually impressed by the speech I wrote for Revan.I rarely like my own work, but it seemed to fit her somehow.

Iwill continue writing, have no fear, so even though this fic will soon be over, you´ll hear from me. Thanks again.

**Cittygurl**– "he kind cute"? ... CARTHOHOLIC! AAAH! (runs and hides)

**Dark Lord Daishi** – (bows) Intermezzo comes first, though!

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou** – (Revan:) Hmm… I suppose you have a point there. The sad thing also is that the people can't really see when they're being deceived and when they aren't.

**Dark Phoenix 13X** – (bows) Thank you, read on!

**Brynn** – Thanks. I wanted it to be original and I myself prefer the LS ending, for some reason. It seems more logical, somehow. But my Revan really is a mix of LS and DSness, so I'll wait and see what ideas I'll get. As I said before, I'll consider a male Exile. I've got a name ready for both genders, but I haven't played DS male yet, so I have to check that out. I have yet to decide that.

**Either way, Exile is going to be LS. Name revelation: General Deon Emory or General Aminta Shari. Check out babynames. com if you want to know what they mean. Deon is short from Gideon and Shari is from Shadi, because I didn't want it to sound like "Shady". Aminta is no Eminem. :). Chocolate for anyone who tells me why I chose these names for my Exiles!**

**Muuuuuuuuch chocolate for anyone who can tell me where (cough) I stole…BORROWED! (cough) the name Aminta from!**

**PhantomMenace** – ditto, too true. Thanks!

**Jedi Revan Onasi** - (bows) Thanks! Naw, Rev isn't nuts, Basty only wants to persuade herself that she is, so that everything would remain logical in her mind.

X X X

**Intermezzo IX – Obsidian**

X X X X

What is defeat? Nothing but education; nothing but the first step to something better.

_Wendell Phillips_

X X X X

When I see her eyes, look into my eyes  
Then I realize that she could see inside my head  
So I close my eyes, thinking that I could hide  
Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head  
This situation leads to agitation  
Will she cut me off?  
Will this be amputation?

I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair  
Fighting all the time, this is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not

Over the past five years I have shed my tears  
I have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away  
And until this day she still swings my way  
But it's sad to say sometimes she says she loves me not  
But I hesitate to tell her I hate  
This relationship, I want out today, this is over

Papa Roach, She Loves Me Not

X X X

The dark halls of the Star Forge were now filled with former Republic soldiers. For millennia, this space station was abandoned and now it was so full of life…full of the dark side. This power was generated by the space station to give the returning Sith the power they needed. The power to destroy the Republic and create their Empire. It all began as a dream, but as it was constantly being more and more realistic, nobody could say that they made a mistake coming here, a mistake in following their leader.

The viewing platform of the enormous factory was nearly empty, only a lone dark figure stood there. Watching her ships assemble around the station, she knew that victory was at hand. Nobody could stop her now.

The sound of footsteps behind her didn't disturb her thoughts. Just the regular daily report.

"Everything is going as planned, my Lord. Every day, more ships are added to our fleet – the resources of the Star Forge are limitless. The troops await your instructions."

So far, nothing could ruin her plans. The Republic won't even know what hit them. Without turning to the Sith officer, she replied.

"Excellent. We will soon be ready. Be patient, commander. Do a throughout technical check of each ship. Continue with the regular procedure and report any news directly to me. You are dismissed."

The Sith bowed. "As you wish, Lord Revan."

Again, she was alone. The infinite fleet was an amazing sight to see for the first time, but she grew tired of the same old routine. Revan couldn't wait till they were ready – she would finally claim what is hers by right. Seeing a small light flash to life on her wrist, she turned on her comlink.

"My Lord, the preparations are nearly complete. No technical or any other damage was found on any ship. We are waiting for your instructions."

"That is good news, lieutenant. Everything is going as planned. I have already sent you instructions via the commander. If they don´t arrive, make sure to report it to me. My HK-47 unit hasn't killed anything today…yet."

The ice-cold voice of Darth Revan was enough to frighten even the bravest people. A true Sith Lord, she was feared even by her own men.

"As…as you wish, Lord Revan. I am also to inform you that Darth Malak is on his way to see you for further discussion."

Her icy voice showed no emotions. "Very well. Continue as planned, lieutenant."

"Yes, my Lord."

What could he possibly want? They didn't have much to discuss at the moment…or maybe they had so much to discuss, but the moment wasn't right. No matter…she was now a Sith Lord. There was only the power of hate. Nothing else. She knew that too well. As a Jedi, she was told so often how these feelings lead to the Dark Side, how they are to be avoided. Now she unlocked the true potential of the Force – its Dark Side. _Her _Dark Side. It was no wonder that she was the Master. Only she herself truly understood what it meant.

Hearing the doors open again, Revan frowned slightly. Malak entered and bowed to his Master.

She acknowledged his presence with a move of her hand. Her voice remained cold, if not even colder than before. Nobody would say that these two were best friends. Revan´s emptiness was shielding her.

"I have been informed that you wish to speak with me. If this is about the technical state of the fleet, I've heard all about it already."

"No, Master."

"Then for your sake, I hope you aren't wasting my time."

"And staring outside the window isn't wasting it? Master?" he quickly added.

Revan finally turned away from the window, looking down at her friend. She slowly walked down from the platform, facing him.

"Is that the way you should talk to the Dark Lord of the Sith and your Master?"

Surprisingly, her voice was slightly humored, although it was obvious that she wouldn't tolerate such behavior if he wouldn't explain himself soon enough. Immediately, a dark red hunter-killer unit emerged from the shadows, a blaster rifle ready in its hands.

"Query: Has he insulted you, Master? Shall I blast him?"

Revan seemed to think about this for a moment. "Hmm…I should consider it…"

"Also consider that before your pet would blast me, he would be cut into pieces."

"Good point. Well, hard luck, HK."

Revan took off her mask and hood – she needed to see the droid´s reaction with her own eyes. Plus, both of them already knew her face and didn't fear her more with the mask. And they posed no threat to her. At least right now. The droid was completely loyal only to her and Malak wasn't ready to challenge her…yet.

Her golden hair was loose under the hood and perhaps it was fortunate that she was looking at the droid, or she would see the sudden change in Malak´s expression. It had been months since she last took off the mask in front of him. And for a moment, he remembered that the creature underneath the mask was once his best friend. Perhaps fortunate for both of them, he quickly snapped out of it and Revan was distracted by the droid´s reply.

"Objection: You cannot be 100 percent sure of that, Master!" HK objected. "You know that I move rather quickly."

Revan smirked lightly, then spoke in her tone of mock thinking. Sparks of humor flashed in her eyes. "Suddenly, I can't seem to make up my mind."

"Do you always construct droids with suicidal instincts?" Malak asked her.

"Well, who knows whether it would be suicide…"

"Revan…"

She made no objections to him using her name and not her title or interrupting her. She merely raised her hand to silence him. "I'm certain it would be a most interesting duel. What do you think, HK?"

"Observation: One word from you, Master, and we shall see."

"Indeed." She turned away from the two and walked away a few steps, so that they wouldn't see her grin change into a smile.

"Do you have anything against me, droid?"

Revan was sure that this would prove interesting. Without turning to them, she stopped dead in her tracks and listened.

"Observation: Negative. I just don´t like organic meatbags. Except for the Master, of course."

Revan burst into laughter. In the Sith terms, tortures, killing and other similar things were "funny". This was way better. HK-47 seemed pleased with himself. Malak, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, but inside, he was trying to stop staring at her. Somehow, he thought about how long it was since he heard Revan laugh…and not because of someone being tortured. A pure sound of happiness, though it came because of a rather unusual jest.

"Oh, great. What's so funny?"

The Dark Lord turned around, still laughing. Darth Revan laughing heartily…now that was a sight to see. She was trying her best to stop. Well…not really. "Ha ha ha…'meatbag'…ha ha…now that is something that must be remembered…I don´t remember if I ever had such a good laugh before. It's definitely original and humorous. I like it. This deserves a reward."

Although Malak didn't seem to think it was humorous, Revan continued. "HK-47, I am very pleased with your creative phrase. I have decided to change your programming so that you continue to use the term. Perhaps you could think of some new ones, too. Feel free to use it at any opportunity. However, call _me_ a meatbag or anything else besides "master" and it will be the last thing you do before I rip you to pieces or punish you with too much Force Lightning. Understood?"

The droid was clearly happy that his master was cruel and without mercy. "Affirmative: Yes, Master. Your brain is very un-meatbag like. From now on, I shall only address you as my Master. Query: Can I blast the meatbag now, Master?"

"Maybe later. The meatbag and I have things to discuss. Guard the entrance. No meatbag may disturb us. If someone tries to get in without a good reason, blast them. Now go."

"Observation: As you wish, Master. Statement: You hear that, meatbag? I will be back!"

The droid marched away to patrol the corridor. Revan sniggered as she watched the door close itself behind the hunter-killer unit. Malak shook his head. "Was that really necessary?"

She didn't have to think about the answer. "Yes, it was. Watch your language from now on – the droid is pretty bloodthirsty and creative. And it obeys all my commands."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I don´t?"

Revan´s voice became cold again. She may have had a good laugh, but she was still the Dark Lord of the Sith. She couldn't afford to trust anyone. "For now, you do. But don´t think I'm forgetting the ways of the Sith. One day, you will challenge me for supremacy. Or I will decide that it is time to select a less powerful apprentice. And only one of us shall survive the battle. I will be prepared…and as a friend, I would advise you to be watchful as well. Because when that time comes, I will have to forget that we were friends. Now, you wanted something? We've spent far too much time talking about humorous, but useless matters."

"Of course, Master." He quickly said. "I wanted to know about your plan for our first strike. I have little doubt that we will attack soon. Which world will be the first to taste your wrath?"

Revan gracefully walked back up to the viewing platform. "Well, we have stocked up for long enough. Choose whatever world you like, apprentice. I give you the freedom of choice in this matter."

The sea of stars visible from the viewing platform was vast, only the Sith fleet orbiting the space station occasionally shadowed the view. Revan stopped, observing it once again. It was quite striking to think that all that would soon be hers. She beckoned Malak closed.

"Consider it a gift from me."

For a moment, they stood there together, watching the snub fighters circle around the capital ships and the interdictors assemble around the Star Forge. They both gazed at the fleet with unhidden pride – they had succeeded in their task and recovered the Star Forge. Soon, the Republic would be crushed and the Sith Empire would arise again.

While her gaze remained fixed on the stars, Revan´s arms arose to adjust the Sith mask back to her face. "Have you chosen?"

Malak nodded slightly, not too happy about seeing the mask again. "Yes. Telos is a good choice, what do you say?"

X X X

A lonely figure stood on the bridge of a large alien ship, gazing at the stars. Tall and slender, you could tell just by seeing the figure of the person was high-ranking and had an air of authority around them, a charisma that didn't need the support of words. It was simply there, unspoken, but certainly not unseen. The simple presence of the warrior was enough to create it.

The figure wore heavy armor-plated robes with markings of blood colors, but otherwise was clad in pure darkness – all the shades of obsidian. Gray was present only on the cape, but simply to show the darker patterns better. Boots seemingly of heavy steel were almost hidden underneath the long robe. The hood of the cape hid the head effectively, but even should someone want to look directly in the person's eyes, they would be out of luck.

_The Dark One._

Yes, they would see a face, a frightening face with a narrow space where eyes should have been, blackness that revealed nothing beneath. Then, there were the markings, just like on the robes, crimson lines that seemed to be bloody gashes on an ashy skin, but there were no features visible.

The Faceless One.

To the galaxy, there was no greater figure on the political field than the Dark Lord of the Sith. Even the citizens of the Republic who hardly knew who the Supreme Chancellor was knew the tale of the "birth" of the Dark Lord well – the stories of the greatest of heroes that saved them from certain doom under the hands of the barbaric Mandalorians. And then, the sudden attacking blow that crippled the Republic, almost destroying it with a single strike. It was the precise attack that only one person could have coordinated so smoothly, so efficiently, and without any complications at all.

Their fears were only confirmed when the Sith chose a most unusual and, one had to say, original method of honoring their Lord and informing the terrified citizens of the Republic of their, so far, nameless nemesis. The mad soldiers, tortured to insanity and sent back to the Republic, constantly repeated that it was the Faceless One that had taken them, that the Dark One sends regards to the leaders of the Republic.

The final confirmation, however, were messages sent from conquered worlds that the Dark Lord visited personally, simply for the sadistic pleasure of seeing them, the people of the Republic, kneeling in the dirt as the Sith passed them. No one could miss the cheers of the Sith armies, soldiers in precise lines and the officers with them, roaring greetings. It was always a variation of the same.

"All hail Darth Revan, Lord and Master of the Sith!"

Revan, the lost hero of the Mandalorian wars, the brightest star, a supernova the Republic was clinging to, had turned into a black hole with ease, willing to swallow the galaxy in whole. Again, it was a Jedi turned evil. Again, the Order had disappointed, cast out one of its own, causing the exile to turn from sad to bitter, from bitter to enraged, from enraged to hateful. And thus their quest for revenge began.

Lord Darth Revan was, in many ways, like the Jedi Master Revan. Tactics so outrageous and brilliant that no one else could have ever dreamed of such eccentrics on the battlefield. Acceptation of losses and only mild celebrations of winnings. Believing that every soldier had their worth and their exact place in the whole structure that was the army. The loss of one affected the others. Feints, gambits, counterattacks, traps.

Emotionally, little had changed. With cool indifference on the outside and passionate emotion on the inside, which never reached the surface, the calm and elegant Revan was literally the best the Sith could have hoped for. A strategic genius, one of the most powerful Force users ever registered in the databanks, willing to listen to advice, if only to make the advisor seem a complete idiot by finding an outrageous flaw in their speech, never an fame-seeking, always manipulating events quietly from the background.

With the exception of a selected few, no one had ever seen Revan´s face. Only those who knew the Dark Lord from the times before the Sith war and served in the Republic fleet only to betray and turn to the Dark Side have, once or twice, seen a glimpse of the face beneath the mask. They have, however, never spoken of what they had seen, only that it was unique and they never have and never would see a face like that again.

Such an eccentricity as a Sith Mask on the Dark Lord's face at all times was the object of much speculation. All over the galaxy, there were rumors, theories, whispers… Some said that Revan had been mortally wounded in the battle against Mandalore and clung to the mask as a breathing device – the only means of staying alive. Many were against that theory, however. A wounded Dark Lord wouldn't receive as much respect and the Sith would seek to betray and remove Revan.

Others suggested that perhaps Revan was unfortunately disfigured and wore the mask to hide a frightening deformity. There were also theories that Revan was of a very rare kind of alien race, but they often split into speculations if the race needed masks to breathe, if it was a custom to hide one's face or if Revan didn't want people to see, for reasons similar to the deformity theory.

People who had the fortune to hear the Dark Lord's voice content or, in precious few moments, something that could be called happy, said that they had never heard such a strange timbre before. The voice, they said, was deep, so they couldn't define if it was masculine or feminine, but it was melodic and soft, almost like black velvet. If those who heard it outraged or enraged survived the encounter, they compared the voice to a spear of ice stabbing directly through one's heart.

It was nothing like the frightened voice of the Sith officer who timidly approached the Dark Lord, picking words carefully as if he were to be blasted into oblivion if he would make a grammatical mistake. "My Lord, the fleet is in position. The Leviathan has successfully managed to cut off the Republic capital ships as you ordered."

"Yes, I am aware of that, as you can see." A single gloved hand rose with grace, pointing at the battle beyond the window in front of the Dark Lord. The Sith fleet was considerably greater in number and it was only a matter of time before the Republic ships are all destroyed.

"But surely you didn't come just to tell me that, commander?"

The fear on his face was clearly visible when the faceless mask of the Dark Lord turned to him. The melodic voice was idly curious, Revan pointedly ignored his nervous gulp as blue eyes beneath the mask, though he didn't see them, but clearly sensed them, darted into his.

"My...my Lord…a… a team of Jedi Knights has boarded the Defiance."

Silence.

"How is that possible?" Were the soldiers truly incapable of doing something on their own? Annoyance more than anger found its way into the voice, but it was clear that a slight push could get it past the line.

"We…we don´t know for sure my Lord…"

The gloved hand made another gentle motion and the officer immediately felt a high pressure on his windpipe. He wasn't only choking – he was on the verge of fainting from the sheer force of the pressure.

"Wrong answer, commander." The comment was ice cold, but calm, as if the question was simply part of a pop-quiz.

The officer quickly used whatever energy he had left on trying to breathe and speak at the same time – air was required to explain things, if he was to survive. "B…Bastila …Jedi…using…B…attle…M…editation…"

A second later, oxygen rushed into his lungs. The officer inhaled sharply, deeply, as if he hadn't breathed for a week. Revan, on the other hand, glanced outside without any kind of outward emotional display. This move of the Jedi was unanticipated. It wasn't like them to rush into direct action like this, at least not with their single ace exposed for her to grasp. It didn't make sense.

Yet… there was also something about it that did make sense. This whole battle seemed to be going too smoothly, even for her tastes. It was as if the Republic's intention wasn't to survive, simply keep the Sith occupied until they could…

A rush of Huttese swearwords passed through Revan´s mind. Lucky shuttas. They actually devised a semi-good plan of action this time.

"It's a trap." Was the whispered murmur. Then, the voice rose again. "Commander, I want all the Dark Jedi on this ship to prepare for my defense at once. Press on the attack with the snub fighters to distract the Republic fleet and send word to Darth Malak that he has my permission to start the full offensive. Pull back Ghost Squadron to cover us while we deal with the intruders. The Jedi will come here in time. Make sure they get a warm welcome."

"Yes, my Lord Revan."

X X X

Several kilometers away from the Defiance, the Leviathan, one of the best ships in the Sith fleet, fired and hit yet another group of Republic fighters with precision. These fools were no challenge for the ship's firepower, not with the Rakatan enhancements installed in it. The whole fight was boring. It was just a matter of wiping them out.

Just like on the Defiance, a lone figure stood on the bridge, watching the battle. Darth Malak, the Dark Lord's chosen apprentice, general and second-in-command, stood there, paying mild attention to the goings-on around him. Yet another victory by default by Revan, it seemed.

Unlike Revan´s midnight black colored attire, he was dressed mostly crimson, black serving only as his half-cape and the streams of fabric attacked to his belt, giving the armor a more robe-like appearance. The most bizarre thing about him, however, was clearly the strange vocabulator on his face, covering his ears and his jaw – or rather, what remained of it.

Even the memory still made him wince. The flash of crimson… and then, there was only pain. He saw Revan towering above him. Her eyes were hidden, but they clearly showed contempt. Wordlessly, he was being reminded that he stood no chance against her. In that very moment, seeing that whatever he did, he could not best her, he loathed her more than the rest of the universe. He loathed her because even then, he wanted to see the eyes beneath the mask and immerse himself in their beauty, though it would be a cold splendor.

He wanted to die that day.

And he thought he was going to, truly. After an open uprising against her supremacy and the challenging duel she seemed to have handled without problems, he was certain that death was looking at him from behind the mask. He would die by Revan´s hand.

He didn't.

Revan wounded him terribly during the duel and finished the job afterwards, but it wasn't a mortal blow. She allowed him to live. But it was a life of knowing that he was defeated, that others would soon strive to take his place, seeing that he had failed in replacing his Master. And they honored Revan even more for letting him live, for the humiliation his face presented was far worse than death.

There was nothing he could do now, other than become her obedient slave, his silent hatred for her the single thing that kept him going. Bitterness that arose from the hatred demanded vengeance. But he knew that that day would never come.

Admiral Paytah, the officer Revan had assigned to his ship, approached him. Malak hated the man. His reason was simple – Revan was known for strategic brilliance. But the same couldn't be said about him. Thus his Master insisted on having this idiot on board to "counsel" him. Of course, everyone knew that the Admiral was there to keep an eye on him and make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

These humiliations, though unintentional – Revan didn't pay much attention to him now, too busy building an empire – were infuriating.

Paytah, who was, very surprisingly, a Zeltron (surprisingly because this humanoid species was known for its passion for gamble and love and a fury if these things were taken away from them), a reddish-skinned humanoid that learned to control his emotions (at least enough to be taken into the military) and create strategies brave and well-crafted enough to attract Revan´s attention slowly ascended when it came to military rank, ending up as the Grand Admiral after the Mandalorian Wars. A fierce admirer of Revan´s strategic and ruling skills, he was one of the few people who were closer to the Dark Lord, close enough to know her face.

Malak never liked the Admiral. Reasons mostly concerned Revan, naturally. The Zeltron was smart in the fields Revan considered important, almost too willing to please his Master and rarely caused a mess that would grant him the Dark Lord's rage. Besides, the Zeltron race was also known for an ability to love other beings unconditionally and Malak had good reason to suspect that the Admiral viewed Revan not only as a military leader and warrior, with the glances he sometimes caught and the sly smiles he witnessed.

Ever since that realization, Malak decided he didn't like aliens, Zeltrons in particular.

Paytah bowed slightly, though it seemed almost ironical, just as the tone sounded almost patronizing. "Lord Malak, Lord Revan has given the order to start the full offensive. We are to begin assault in sector G4 ASAP while Ghost Squadron pulls back to the Defiance."

Nodding with a soft growl of agreement, Malak suddenly realized something. Turning to the Admiral, he arched an eyebrow delicately. "Has my Master mentioned why Ghost should pull back? They are doing their job fine and we can use the extra firepower."

"Apparently, some Jedi managed to board the Defiance. A petty band of mediocre fighters, to be certain, thus the Dark Lord didn't want to cause a commotion. Ghost is pulling back to defend the ship, if they attack it. As I understand it, you have temporary control of the fleet until the next order is given out. Lord Revan wishes to deal with the intruders personally – it seems that Bastila Shan is among them, I'm sure you know the name." Paytah recited smoothly, receiving a nod in response.

"Very well, proceed with the offensive, as Revan ordered. Maintain communication with the Defiance until we receive further orders." Paytah nodded sharply and marched off to carry out the orders.

Again, Malak proceeded to watch the battle. The Sith fighters had grouped themselves around the Defiance, circling the flagship like bees, easily defending it. How Revan managed to fight and still command a ship, he had no idea, since the Defiance was still battle-ready.

Be unpredictable.

That was one of Revan´s personal quotes. Surprise was a strong element on the battlefield. The fact that Jedi had boarded her ship must have caught even her by slight surprise, but she was always known for overcoming shocks without much problems. Nothing ever caught her unprepared for long. It was remarkable just how easily that woman could adapt.

Watching the battle, an outrageous idea crossed his mind. Now was clearly the moment Revan wouldn't… no, it was way too risky. But… this was the moment when her mind was focused on one direction. He was supposed to watch her back now, just in case. The realization came even to the mind of an amateur in battle strategy.

She was vulnerable.

Her trust… she had put her trust into him, expecting him to obey the command and not see the possibilities. This was the day of revenge, the moment he could avenge all the years of feeling second-best, the humiliation, the ignorance… today, he could beat Revan. A fair battle would be his demise, but a strike from the back, a quick betrayal when she didn't anticipate it… he had a chance in a double-cross. Even so strong a Force user wouldn't be able to survive the destruction of her ship.

Vaguely, he recognized that he had decided. No more hatred, no more love, no more nothing. There was only revenge. He would do it and end the madness once and for all.

"Admiral." He called out, his voice slightly hoarse.

Paytah, currently discussing something with a lieutenant, cut the conversation off and hurried back to Malak, mocking obedience without even trying. "Yes, milord?"

"I'm changing orders. Turn the ship. Full power once we get into range. We aim for the Defiance's bridge. Fire at will, give it all you can."

For a moment, there was a dead silence on the bridge. Paytah opened his mouth and closed it, repeating the process several times. The rest of the soldiers were gawping at him and Malak, waiting to see what would happen next.

"The Defiance, milord?" Paytah repeated, his voice a bit choked. "Lord Revan´s ship?"

"Is there any other Defiance around, Admiral?" Malak noted, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

"You… wish to destroy our own ship? Kill Lord Revan? This is betrayal!" he exclaimed, "And a cowardly one at that! In the middle of a battle, you cannot…" The sentence was cut off by a choking sound.

Malak turned away from the window and glared at the dying Zeltron, speaking only when the Admiral dropped to his feet, lifeless. "I can and I will, Admiral Paytah." His cool golden eyes then zoomed past each crewmember. "The choice is yours. But remember… Revan is there," he pointed at the Defiance, "And I'm here!" he roared, a subconscious spark of lightning flying from his fingertips.

The crew was motionless for just a few seconds. Then, a lieutenant began ordering them around. All began setting the new course.

X X X

Three Dark Jedi and two Sith troopers arrived for Revan´s personal defense. She sent the others to find the Jedi and kill them if possible and although she knew that they could fail, they would weaken the Jedi and slow them down.

Minutes passed and Revan was still watching the battle in front of her. She occasionally shouted orders through her comlink. The tide of the battle was turning against the Republic, no doubt because Bastila was with the strike team and they were without the aid of her power. The Sith flagship moved into attack position.

"Aim for the wings! Fire on my command!" The Republic flagship was defenseless against their sudden assault, because they were too busy fending off the snub fighters.

"Fire!" Revan yelled.

Before she even finished the word, the Defiance opened fire on the right Republic cruiser, while the Leviathan fired on the left. Within seconds, the ambushed vessel exploded in a rain of sparks, the disappearing remains shining like a supernova for a moment. The other ships quickly rushed to the center to protect the flagship.

"Snub fighters, engage assault! Star cruisers Leviathan and Defiance, prepare for tandem attack!"

Several voices quickly replied: "Affirmative, Lord Revan." And the ships did as she ordered.

What were those Republic fools thinking? They send their "only hope" straight into her clutches – oh, what tactical brilliance! Well, the Republic was never known for its intelligence. While that little brat was using her Battle Meditation, Revan had a hard time in thinking up a strategy that the Republic wouldn't expect. But thanks to her charisma, her very presence, the troops under her direct command and those who heard her words through their communicators never lost faith or the will to fight. They would destroy, torture and kill just to hear that voice say "Well done."

The strike team's presence was clear on the flagship – her enemies were coming to meet their doom. Whatever they were searching for, they would never get it. The Jedi were fools – they don´t believe in executing prisoners. They could even be thinking that they could "redeem" her.

But what redemption could one who had never been tainted reach?

If anyone could be redeemed of their foolishness, it would be them, if they weren't too blind to see it. But not all of them were worthy of the honor. There was only one of them that interested Revan – Bastila. The Republic still had hope with her. The single thing that could bring her the ultimate satisfaction would be to show them that all their efforts are in vain, that all their hopes are false and that even this little Jedi wouldn't save them, no matter how much she could influence the tide of the battle.

She heard the familiar sounds of lightsabers and a door opened. Revan slowly turned around. A single Jedi. It was a young woman, no, a girl that had gray-blue eyes and mahogany hair, tied to the back of her head in two short pigtails. Her face was pale, almost white, but that could have been also because she saw the dark hooded figure standing mere feet in front of her. She was dressed in a tan bodysuit and held a yellow lightsaber ready in her hand.

The Dark Jedi stepped in front of Revan, ready to protect their Lord with their very lives. Several red lightsabers flashed to life, all held in offensive positions. The girl gripped her weapon, gritting her teeth. Dark Lord was pleased to feel her anger, fear and – most importantly – desperation. Revan folded her arms, smirking under her mask. The Dark Jedi all felt the silent command that their leader sent them through the Force and even the Sith troopers could tell what Lord Revan commanded them – it was what they yearned to do.

Kill her. Painfully.

All of the Sith readied their weapons and the Dark Jedi charged at the girl. But she was strong in the Force and Revan rightly assumed that this was Bastila – the Jedi with the gift of Battle Meditation. The Dark Lord watched her with some interest, not interrupting the combat. Bastila battled the Dark Jedi and was able to best them after some time.

"The Force fights with me!" she shouted once during the battle. Revan was quite amused at that. Finding an opening, she slashed the Dark Jedi across his waist. The Sith troopers were already dead. When the last Dark Jedi fell dead to the floor, two other Jedi emerged from the corridors, followed by another one. Lightsabers ready, the Jedi Strike Team stood before Darth Revan.

The Sith Lord killed a Republic soldier that came with them, foolish enough to attack her, without even moving her hand.

The final weapon – a work of art rather than a lightsaber – was ignited, the red fire showing no warmth.

"You cannot win, Revan!" said Bastila, not quite sure whether it was a threat or a plea to stop.

But the Dark Lord struck an offensive position, the tip of her saber aimed at the Jedi. For a moment, the scene seemed to freeze.

A second later, the place where Revan stood exploded.

Everyone on the bridge was thrown a few meters away, falling flat on the ground. The Jedi were lucky enough to be out of the way of the real explosions, but Revan got the full blast of plasma and electricity. She could feel strength leaving her as she lay there on her back…but she had to know what happened. With a last wave of strength, the Dark Lord looked through the wide window as she lay there, dying.

The Leviathan. It started bombarding the Defiance. At that point, something within Revan broke. She now knew perfectly well what was going on – Malak thought he could destroy her and the Jedi at the same time and usurp her rule.

_Escape the flagship and then extinguish him and the little band of rebels painfully for their unsuccessful attempt_.

Such was the way of the Sith. But she realized that she couldn't. The Dark Side was failing her, defeated by something that she thought ceased to exist within her when she claimed the Sith throne…a small burning flicker of the light, chasing away the shadows in her mind. A single tear fell down her cheek, but the mask hid her sad expression. Whatever remained of her heart was effectively broken.

The Force was slowly embracing her…she noticed that someone was watching her and saw the Jedi Bastila kneeling above her. But instead of anger, there was sadness, grief and maybe even compassion in her eyes. Gathering all the strength that remained within her, Revan opened her mouth to speak words so soft only Bastila could hear them. All that she had worked for was for nothing. A sacrifice that made no real difference, the foolish idealism of one little ingénue who thought she could save the universe. She saw that now.

"Forgive me."

And there was only darkness.


	51. Chapter 40: The Void

**Author's notes:** I hope you liked Admiral Paytah – I actually based him on everyone's non-favorite KotOR II shutta, Luxa… at least as far as species and relationship with the main character (minus the double-cross) are concerned.

**FlyHigh4Life** – (bows) Thank you! I've always been somewhat of a RM shipper, so I thought this idea might be interesting.

**BladeMaster **– Here's one!

**Greatstar** – (shrugs) If I will find this one unsatisfying, then maybe. Otherwise, don't bet on it.

**Phht –** Yeah, she is a multi-tasker. And yes, the stage is finally set. Now you know all about the RM relationship in this fic. I hope it turned out well. **Typo has been edited!**

**The Dark Lord Bob**** –** no one had found that yet... and yes, it is the PotO quote! I actually wanted to use the song, but somehow, it didn't fit in the intermezzo. Thanks for reading, here's another chapter!

**passon**- here it is!

**Brynn**– well, a few mistakes… that's not so bad. It's the storyline that counts. As I said, I'll consider it. I still haven't made the final choice.

**Dark Lord Daishi** – Yes! I actually wanted to cut it, because the chapter was long enough without it, but I saved it from an early version and I liked it, so I kept it!

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou** – The poetic stuff was very good, actually. Yes, Malak needs to be pacified a bit. Yes, you got Deon right. A hint: check out parentsplace. com for Aminta

X X X

**Chapter 40 – The void**

X X X X

After marching back into the ship, T3-M4 and HK-47 were officially delegated with the task of repairing the hyperdrive, T3 because of skills, HK because of the augmenting effects of a weapon aimed at an astromech droid´s "head". Such cooperation was very productive.

Revan decided to take Bastila´s place as the copilot for this flight once more. When she returned to the common room, Carth was waiting for her there, although he wasn't looking at her. He was busy pressing several buttons on the holoprojector in the middle of the room.

"The Republic fleet must have picked up the message I sent them as we were crashing onto that planet. I'm picking up a transmission from them now." He noted and continued fiddling with the buttons. In just a few seconds, the hologram of a middle-aged woman appeared. Her haircut was clearly military, just as her uniform, signifying the rank of an Admiral.

"This is Admiral Forn Dodonna to the Ebon Hawk, do you read us?" she asked, her voice a bit mechanical due to the transmission.

"Admiral Dodonna, this is Carth Onasi. We are receiving your transmission." Carth replied, military training clearly kicking in – his voice was formal, far more than before.

Admiral Dodonna noticed him at last and let out a sigh of relief. "Carth, I'm glad to see you're still alive. We've begun our assault on the Star Forge, but we're taking heavy losses. How did the Sith ever manage to build something of this scope?"

"The Star Forge wasn't constructed by the Sith, Admiral. We don't have time for me to fully explain it, but that space station is far older than you can imagine."

Uncertainty crossed Dodonna´s face. She was clearly judging their chances against something so great. "Maybe we should pull the fleet back and retreat. I don't know if we have the firepower against this alien technology."

"You can't do that, Admiral." Carth noted, shaking his head, "The Star Forge is an factory of immense power. It's been churning out the capital ships and snub fighters that power the Sith war effort. You have to destroy the Star Forge now, or you'll be fighting an unending wave of reinforcements."

"Then I guess we have no choice." Dodonna sighed once more, this time not relieved at all, "But it isn't going to be easy. I can't even get our capital ships into position to start bombarding the Star Forge. The Sith fleet is too well organized. It's like they can guess our every move and counter our every strategy."

There was no doubt who was behind this. "It's because of Bastila, Admiral. She turned to the Dark Side and became Malak´s apprentice. We suspect she's somewhere on that space station right now, using her Battle Meditation against you and your fleet."

Admiral Dodonna turned to the side and made room for someone else Carth and Revan couldn't see. In a few moments, the small figure of master Vandar stepped into view. "This is Master Vandar. A number of Jedi Knights have joined our fleet, under his command." Dodonna informed them.

"If Bastila is using her power to augment the Sith, then Malak´s fleet is invincible." Vandar commented.

"Battle Meditation might augment sentients, but ships and technology cannot be influenced by such techniques. In a direct battle, you have no chance." Revan almost recited that. "Not with the ships at your disposal. You have too little firepower to stand up against an unending supply of ships. But your chances aren't as small as you think."

The Admiral, who was sizing Revan up for most of the speech, first recognized the trademark outfit, then the hooded face. Her eyes moved from Revan to Vandar and back, showing one distrust, the other accusations.

"Revan has agreed to help us, Admiral." Vandar said, dismissing the unasked questions. "This will be debated later. Our only hope is to somehow stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation."

"A diversion." Revan bluntly said. "Logical, simple, the only possible way."

Vandar nodded. "Yes. I will send a squadron of Jedi Knights to dock on the Star Forge. Their small ships can penetrate the blockade and dock on the space station. If they can find Bastila, they may be able to distract her attention from the battle overhead. That should allow you to move your capital ships to a final assault on the Star Forge itself, Admiral." He finished, glancing at Dodonna.

"You have the plan, but you don't see the flaws of it." Vandar and Dodonna both turned back to Revan, "Even if your Jedi manage to get past the finest defenses of the station, which is doubtful, and distract her, you still have the matter of Malak to consider. Bastila might not prove a skilled foe when it comes to sparring, but your Jedi will be butchered once he comes to her aid."

"What do you propose we do, then?" Dodonna´s demanding tone had softened only slightly.

"Send your strongest Force user there. And, without trying to sound egotistical, that would be me."

"And how do we know you simply won't take over the station once you "deal" with Malak?" the Admiral inquired with a deep frown.

"Strategically, keeping the station would be a disadvantage for me. And if you don't send me there, Admiral, I'll go on my own accord. I am not your underling. Besides, who will you send if not me? Any Jedi will refuse, because they will tell you it is suicide. Will you go and fight him? Be my guest."

Dodonna was silent. Vandar eventually seemed to get the slightest bit impatient and nodded. "That is understandable, I believe. We will need the combined strength of our Order to defeat Malak. You will be needed. I will inform the Jedi that you are in charge of the strike team. And May the Force Be With You."

"It has always been." Revan noted before the image flickered and disappeared.

X X X

The Ebon Hawk slowly rose from the Rakatan world, heading back up to the stars. Once the Star Forge came into view, it was surrounded by two battling fleets – the Sith and the Republic. Seeing a squadron of snub fighters head towards the space station, the Ebon Hawk followed them. Carefully avoiding heavy fire from the station's laser cannons, the former smuggling vessel docked on the Star Forge.

"Alright, we're here. Welcome to the Star Forge. Anyone care for a tour?" Revan asked with a slight smirk.

"Count me in, kid." Jolee grumbled, "I want to see if these Sith wannabies are anything like the Sith I fought."

"I'm coming too." Canderous added.

Revan nodded. "Good combination. Like on the Rakatan planet, I want you all to be careful. Zaalbar, HK and Juhani – you will guard the ship. Yuthura, prepare the medbay, if only just in case. Carth, don't you dare move from the cockpit. Mission and T3, do a thorough technical check of the ship. It has to be ready to fly immediately and fly fast. There won't be much time to spare once we get back."

The advanced Rakatan technology was visible even in the hangar. Several Jedi were already there, waiting for Revan. When she came into view, a dark haired female Jedi quickly ran to her. "You made it! Several Jedi have already gone ahead into the Star Forge. If we don't stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation, the Republic fleet will be defeated. We have to strike while we still have the element of surprise. C'mon, before they…"

She was interrupted by the sound of a massive door opening itself. Four Dark Jedi appeared in the elevator, activating their weapons and charging at the Jedi. "Damn! So much for catching them unprepared!" The Jedi drew their lightsabers and dashed to hold off the Sith. "We'll deal with these Sith – you get into the Star Forge and find Bastila. Hurry!" the Jedi quickly said to Revan before drawing a violet lightsaber and parrying a blow.

Seeing as she couldn't waste time here, Revan gestured to her companions to follow her. The elevator that the Dark Jedi used was the shortest route to the factory, but it sealed itself after the Sith exited it. There was only one other route they could take – the long one through Deck 1 and 2.

"We have to take the longer route. Stick close together and keep your eyes opened for angry Sith and war droids." Revan gave out the orders with the swiftness that Mission would envy, but they were clearly heard by the others.

And they obeyed, following the figure of Revan, who sprinted through the massive doors ahead of her. As soon as they were all on the other side, the door slammed shut, blocking the way back to the Hawk. Only Revan didn't turn around to see if someone was there. She merely raised an eyebrow. It seemed that someone was home.

X X X

The Sith were alerted to the Jedi's presence quickly. A Sith Master quickly went to search for the Dark Lord, finding him in one of the Star Forge's corridors. "Lord Malak, a team of Jedi Knights have penetrated the blockade and docked on the Star Forge."

Malak frowned, but it didn't seem to surprise him. The Jedi were known to do such things – it even slightly reminded him of the events that took place a year ago, when the Jedi were sent to capture Revan. Perhaps they would try the same? No. Surely not. "This is not unexpected. The Jedi are formidable opponents. Send the Star Forge's droids to deal with them."

"Lord Malak, forgive me, but how can mere droids stand against Jedi?"

Stunning droids was a rudimentary Force skill – it would be strange if the Jedi wouldn't be able to destroy the artificial opponents. But the look in the Dark Lord's eyes assured him that he was serious. "You underestimate the abilities of the Star Forge's battle droid army. Dispatch the droids."

"Of course, Lord Malak."

Malak once again disappeared in the corridors of the Star Forge. Whatever he intended to do, the Jedi didn't seem to bother him much.

An assault droid, in design quite similar to the standard Sith battle droids, arrived at the Sith Master's bidding.

"The Jedi have invaded the Star Forge. Destroy them. Destroy them all!"

The droid let out a sound of agreement. As it left, the Sith Master wondered whether Lord Malak was right about the Star Forge's army. Perhaps it was meant as a mockery for the Jedi…perhaps not. Either way, he had to keep track of the events and report to Malak what happened to the Jedi arrivals.

X X X

Revan knew that no matter which way they go, they would get to Deck 2. She knew her way around the Star Forge well from the two years she spent exploring it when she was the Dark Lord of the Sith.

She tried to locate Bastila, but there were far too many presences around her to simply pinpoint this one. She then tried focusing on the strongest points in the station's darkness. And one clearly stood out. Focusing some more, she tried to identify it.

"…_are formidable opponents…droids to deal with them…" _she clearly heard.

"Do you sense her, kid?" Jolee inquired.

Revan shook her head. "Not her. Him." The doors slammed shut behind them again. "Star Forge battle droids use thermal scanners. Take those out first." She ordered.

Canderous nodded curtly, dropping the twin vibroblades he had been holding and taking out his repeating blaster. Jolee simply readied his saber. Two doors exploded nearby and a squadron of red assault droids attacked with mechanical precision.

Revan and Jolee, almost in tandem, fried their circuits, Jolee with the Light Side ability to destroy droids, Revan with Force Lightning. Canderous finished the job by blasting off their heads. They repeated the same process with two other patrols that got in their way and eventually reached the first crossroad, blocked by Jedi and Dark Jedi, who had engaged heated one-on-one duels. The Jedi were losing, badly.

"Ah. More victims for us to slaughter." The apparent ringleader of the Sith noted, with an edge to her voice that reminded Revan of Lashowe. In a second, she was trapped in a whirlwind of the Force.

"Someone needs to teach you to respect your elders, child." Jolee noted afterwards as he and Revan charged at the Sith, killing them instantly and the pair that came after them as well. It took about a minute.

"Hmpf. You know the problem with the youth these days? They're young!" Jolee scuffed.

"Any sign of Princess or Jawbreaker?" Canderous asked, a bit impatiently.

"This way. They'll retreat to the command center." Revan replied, leading the way again.

X X X

The progress of the battle droids certainly wouldn't please the Dark Lord – they have been slaughtered by the Jedi. The thing that would please him even less was who had destroyed them – they managed to salvage some data from the remains of the droids. It was frightening – Revan was aboard the Star Forge and on her way towards them. What would the Dark Lord think about that? The Sith Master found him in the wide corridors of Deck 2.

Malak was watching the new snub fighters that were being prepared for battle float through a transport tunnel. "Why have you disturbed me?" The cold and ruthless voice made the Sith wince.

"I have news, Lord Malak." The Sith hesitantly said. "About the Jedi."

"Ah, the Jedi. Did my droids pass their test? Did they destroy our enemies?"

The moment of truth had come. "N-no, Lord Malak. The droids could not stop them." he stuttered.

The Sith Lord was surprised. The battle droid army was way superior to any other, he was positively sure that even the Jedi wouldn't stand a chance against it… "Strange. I didn't think there were any among the Order that could withstand a full assault of an army of battle droids."

The Sith managed to find the courage to explain the situation, but he assumed that the Dark Lord would punish him for the failure of the droids. "It…it was Revan, Lord Malak. Your old Master is with the Jedi, here on the Star Forge."

Everything made sense now. Malak concentrated for a moment, closing his eyes. There were disturbances in the Force, caused by the battle overhead, the Jedi aboard the Star Forge and something else…a powerful presence among them…the familiar ripples in the Force, stronger than a hurricane. Revan´s presence was almost as strong as that of the Star Forge. She was close…but not close enough just yet. He sensed that she has just entered Deck 2.

"Yes. That would explain why the droids failed. Revan was always strong in the Force. Very well. Send out all available troops. The apprentices as well."

The Sith Master was now frightened – not of Malak´s anger, but of Revan´s presence. She was a different kind of leader and Dark Lord – one who was to be feared not only for her power or her anger, but also for her abilities. "Do you…do you think they can stop Revan, Lord Malak?"

What was the fool thinking? Apprentices and Sith troopers were supposed to stop one of the most powerful Force users that ever lived? He had seen her battle entire troops and defeat them without breaking a sweat – of course the Sith forces wouldn't stop her!

"Of course not!" Malak snapped, "But they will slow her down! That will give me the time I need to prepare the station's defenses. I am curious to see the full abilities of this space station. One as powerful as my old Master will make an interesting test subject."

Without another word, he left to see how his fleet was doing in the battle. The Sith Master didn't waste any time and also went to pass on the orders. He hoped that he wouldn't have to be the one to go fight the former Dark Lord – as Malak put it, it was suicide.

X X X

Throughout the corridors of Deck 2, the group repeated the same pattern whenever ambushed by a group of Sith. A plasma grenade, Stasis Field, Force Lightning, most often all at the same time. The main corridor was secured by several pairs of heavy turrets.

"Security room on the left!" Revan yelled.

"Deflect the gunfire while I clean the way." Canderous ordered. The two lightsaber-armed warriors turned their backs to him, slowly walking backwards while the Mandalorian took care of the Sith in their way.

Once out of blast radius, the pair turned and helped cleanse the control room of Dark Jedi. Canderous remained at the entrance, covering them. Revan began fiddling with the console, eventually growling in frustration.

"Code's changed. I'll have to slice it manually." She began typing in commands, using some of the tricks Mission showed her as well. She knew there was a reason to keep the kid. A minute later, she broke the code and deactivated the guns with ease. Through the bond, a flash of panic reached her.

_"I will not fail you again…" _

"We should speed up. She knows we're here."

Battle Meditation began affecting Jolee and Canderous, so Revan had to fend off the new wave of Sith practically on her own. Not that it was hard, it was only slightly harder than usual.

"That Jedi trick is quite a beating to the will." Canderous grumbled afterwards.

"That's the point." Jolee explained. "Weaken your enemies, strengthen allies. I remember forty years ago…"

"Not now, old man!" Canderous and Revan yelled at the same time. Jolee sulked, but followed them obediently to the elevator.

X X X

The battle was going well, so far. Bastila´s Battle Meditation granted them a great advantage. The only thing that worried Malak was Revan´s presence. She was cutting her way towards him. Why was he so worried about the confrontation? After all, this was what he always wanted – to have a second chance to prove himself, to show the galaxy that even Revan, THE Revan they considered to be the greatest warrior of their age, wouldn't stand a chance against him. He could defeat her again, just as he did a year ago!

But this… was different. It wasn't just about ordering the hesitant Admiral to blast her ship – it was facing Revan in her full fury, not in a training match where she would offer him a hand when he needed to stand up after being smashed against the wall by her wave of the Force. It would be a duel that could only end in death…his or her. He heard soft footsteps behind him – Bastila arrived, as he ordered her to do.

"Master, why have you summoned me? Without my Battle Meditation, there's a chance that the Republic fleet might break through and attack the Star Forge itself!"

"This will not take long, Bastila. You will be able to resume your Battle Meditation soon enough. I only wanted you to know, that Revan is here on the Star Forge."

A flash of fear and astonishment was visible on Bastila´s young face. "Revan? But…"

"The Force is drawing us to a confrontation with my old Master. The Star Forge has drawn all our enemies together, so that they may all die in a single glorious day! You must prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice, Bastila. You must prove yourself by killing Revan."

"Y-yes, Lord Malak." Bastila stuttered. She knew that it would prove more than difficult. But her shame angered her and that gave her strength. She fled the battle…that was a failure on her part. It wouldn't happen again. Was she afraid of Revan´s immense power, or of striking down someone who used to be her friend? Surely the first one – Bastila embraced the Dark Side fully.

"I sense your fear, Bastila. But it is unfounded. The Star Forge will fuel your command of the dark side. It will give you the strength you need to defeat my old Master. Stay here in the command center while you continue to use your Battle Meditation against the Republic fleet. Revan will find you here, in due time. It is inevitable."

"Yes, Master. I will not fail you again."

Malak walked away to the door leading to the factory, not paying attention to his apprentice anymore. Bastila calmed herself and sat down in a meditation pose. The Force surrounded her and she concentrated on augmenting the Sith fleet. Once she was in the deep meditation state, Malak stopped at the door and turned back to her. His new apprentice had a strong command of the Force, but was it strong enough to defeat Revan? Most probably not. And that would mean he would have to deal with her personally.

"Perhaps you will triumph, Bastila." He muttered, "But even if you fail, it will give me the time I need to fully prepare the station's defenses. And then we shall see, if Revan can stand against the full fury of the Star Forge!" It didn't sound convincing, not even to him.

X X X

Grenades flew at them the moment they stepped out of the elevator. A cryoban grenade froze Jolee´s feet to the ground, but it didn't stop him from stunning the soldiers and throwing his saber at them. Canderous and Revan massacred the Dark Jedi, clearing the path.

"Care to help an old man, kids?" Jolee asked innocently, pointing at his feet.

"It will take a minute for the effect to lift. Cover us." With that, both of them left.

They came to the final ascending corridor, where several Dark Jedi shut the door leading to Bastila with the Force. Revan took on two of them, Canderous blasted the remaining one. When her opponents were dead, Revan turned to see another Sith emerge seemingly from nowhere and try to stab the Mandalorian. But a green blade pierced his chest before he could even ignite his saber.

"Now you owe me one, sonny." Jolee noted, stepping over the corpse.

"Whatever, old man." Canderous waved him off, following Revan to the remaining sealed door.


	52. Chapter 41: Fallen

**Author's notes:** This chapter is particularly short, dealing with the whole Basty thing. It's short because I wanted the Malak chapter to be long. The epilogue is already in da works, so don't worry about a thing. As for the KotOR II fic – the prologue is in da works as well, with a certain blond badass chick and her two droids as the main stars of it. You know who I mean. If you don't, that's your problem.

**Warning: The author apologizes for the atrocious typo in the last chapter. However, she is not responsible for your hysterical laughter when you read "of" instead of "or" between the words "Princess" and "Jawbreaker"**

**Dark Lord Daishi** – typos happen... yeah, cliffhanger again!

**FlyHigh4Life** – well, his eyebrows are intact, so why wouldn't he be able to frown? He is jawless – canon shall not be denied. Anyway, here you go.

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou** – That's what I wanted people to think when they would read the tour comment. Thanks and read on!

**Phht **– gah, typos! I hope Jolee is IC now… he was a bit OOC at one time. I love da hermit-man. Sequel? Well, there will be a KotOR II fic, if you mean that. And I won't just abandon my original Revan character, lemme tell you that.

**Cittygurl** – here's the chapter.

X X X

**Chapter 41 - Fallen**

X X X X

The large circular chamber was different from the rest of the complex. In the middle was an enormous hologram of the space station, surrounded by dozens of tiny dots, clearly representing ships. And, right at the end of the small bridge leading to the center of the room, sat a meditating figure in black robes, a faint blue glow surrounding her, dots of light, like fireflies, circling her. Once the intruders had arrived, the light disappeared and the dots faded. Bastila stood up, her face more weary than angry and came to face the trio.

"Revan – I knew you'd come for me."

"No matter where you go, I will find you, Bastila I refuse to give up on you this easily."

Bastila obviously didn't seem pleased with that prospect. She frowned delicately and shook her head. "You're wasting your time. I've seen the Jedi for what they really are – weak and afraid. The Sith are the true Masters of the Force. You've forgotten that lesson, Revan. Now you must pay the price. Here on the Star Forge, the dark side is at it's strongest. This time, you will _not_ defeat me."

With a move of her hand, she paralyzed Jolee and Canderous. They were still standing behind the door, which quickly shut itself right behind Revan. The other woman didn't appear impressed, even when Bastila elaborately ignited her double-bladed lightsaber and this time, didn't run away.

After about four blows, however, Bastila was heavily on the defensive. Revan clearly had the upper hand in the battle and Bastila quickly realized that when she barely deflected a critical strike aimed at her face. She lowered her weapon.

"I see now why Malak followed you. Even though you are merely a shell of your former self, you're still a formidable opponent. I can't even imagine the power you must have wielded during your reign as the Dark Lord. You were a fool to give it up and follow the Light Side."

"I follow my own path, Bastila." The stony voice replied. "You are blinded by your own foolishness."

"The Dark Side has made me stronger than all but the most powerful Jedi Masters. As Malak teaches me more it, I unlock more of my potential." There was pure belief behind the words, blind belief­.

"You'll accomplish death and destruction, nothing more. You can have power without blood on your hands, you're too blind to see it."

"Jedi propaganda." Bastila spat, "The Dark Side is only a tool. Eventually, I will challenge my Master. If I am worthy, he will die by my hand." she proudly crowed.

"And then you will take on your own apprentice to continue the circle? You're a fool." Was the hiss of a reply.

It is the way of the Sith – our leaders must always be the strongest and most worthy."

"You're dooming yourself to an endless circle of death and betrayal."

"No, Revan. It is you who are doomed."

A bolt of energy from the hologram hit Bastila, reenergizing her. But her hand was led by anger – it was quick, but often missed. The two similarly colored blades clashed several times until the Sith, now panting heavily, took a step back.

"You're growing weary. I can sense it. The Light Side is failing you while the power of the Star Forge reenergizes me. Soon this will all be over."

Yes, soon it would be over. But Revan knew that Bastila was trying to summon more strength. The desperation in her voice was clear. "I have not faltered, Bastila. You have been misled by the dark side."

The desperation was suddenly gone, replaced by anger. "The Dark Side will always triumph over the light! Malak has assured me of victory. You can't defeat me here on the Star Forge. YOU CAN´T!"

The Star Forge gave her new strength for the fight. But Revan knew she can't spend any more time here with Bastila – Malak had to be stopped. She gripped her saber tightly in her right hand and struck Bastila´s shoulder mercilessly, leaving a deep cut. The young Sith seemed exhausted and winced in pain. Bastila lost her balance for a moment. Her knees were buckling as she attempted to stand straight. After a few seconds, she couldn't hold her balance anymore and found herself on her knees in front of Revan.

"This is called the Niman X form." A cold voice remarked. "Normally, you have two lightsabers when using this form, but as you can see, fencing with one hand is also a valuable skill."

"No…this is not possible." Bastila objected weakly. And not only to the fact that she was defeated. "You've rejected the Dark Side, you are a weak and pathetic servant of the Light. How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"

"Because you allow yourself to be ruled by your own feelings. You cannot do that if you can achieve mastery of the Force. You have to be your own person, not the puppet of a more skilled handler."

Finally, Bastila seemed to have realized that. She directed her first question to Revan´s boots, but now, she raised her gaze and observed Revan for a moment. She nodded briefly, her eyes slightly squinted in pain and even humiliation that she was so wrong.

"Yes." Her voice echoed. "I see you speak the truth. I'm no match for you. Please, for the sake of what we once shared, do not make me suffer. End my life quickly."

"I have no intention of killing you, Bastila."

"What other choice do you have?" Bastila asked, despairing, "I have fallen to the Dark Side, I'm the apprentice to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live."

"You can reject the Dark Side. Fight it… and achieve peace." Revan noted quietly.

"No, I'm not strong enough." Bastila couldn't withstand Revan´s penetrating gaze anymore. "There is too much hatred in me…to much anger and fear."

"Look into your heart and see the light that is there." The charismatic voice demanded.

Bastila obeyed – she reached out into her soul, only to find the Dark Side lurking there. Yet there was something…something else there. Something that was rekindled when she confronted Revan in the Rakatan Temple. A strange, yet familiar feeling.

"I…know a flicker of light still burns within me." She said after a moment of silence. "Malak felt it too. He knew it would only be extinguished if I killed you. But what good is a single flicker of light against a sea of blackness I'm drowning in? I have betrayed everything I ever believed in! I can never atone for my betrayal!"

"I was the Dark Lord, Bastila. The Council let me live. They might be fools, but they did one thing right – they showed me the value of mercy. Not for everyone, of course, but there are cases when mercy is an option."

"You were a special case. The Jedi wanted to find out about the Star Forge. The Council had to let you live – it was an act of desperation." Bastila weakly objected, "It was my task to protect you from the lure of the dark side. Is this how it has to be? Must another Jedi fall to redeem a fallen one? I cannot let that happen. Please, this is too painful. Strike me down."

"You cannot protect someone from their path. Each individual must choose it themselves. But you can redeem yourself by helping us defeat the Sith."

Bastila´s eyes seemed to be almost dreamy now, her tone distant. She was weighting the options – could she do it? She could save the fleet… she could help the Jedi… even if they wouldn't accept her back, at least they wouldn't view her as the utter traitor. Perhaps…

"Yes…that alone would not atone for all that I've done, yet it would be a step in the right direction. But how could you trust me? You play a dangerous game. I could end your life and gain Malak´s favor with a single stroke of my lightsaber. Are you certain you wish to take the risk?"

"A year ago, I met a prissy, thickheaded girl. She was rather irritating, but she fought for what she believed in. Do you believe in the Jedi, the Republic?" Revan received a slight nod in response. "Then I trust you enough to leave myself open to your attack, Bastila."

The fallen Jedi silently stood there, gazing at the former Dark Lord. She would never have imagined that she would fall and Revan would be the one to redeem her. Bastila faintly smirked, but then shook her head. "You are brave…and some would say foolish. But you are also right. The Dark Side has not wholly consumed me. I cannot raise my blade against you."

With that, the double-blade lightsaber flied back to her belt. It was once again the Bastila that everyone remembered – the lecture-reciting, critical, bossy Jedi Princess. The friend helped her see the truth. Now she helped her in the same matter. There was no more debt between them now – but their bond remained, a powerful link they now both had to draw upon.

"I should stay here though. You must go face Malak without me. If I'd face him, I'm afraid his dark presence would overwhelm me. It would not be wise to expose myself to such temptation."

"You could use your Battle Meditation to aid the Republic fleet."

"That would be for the best. You don't need me to defeat Malak anyway. But you have to hurry. Once I turn the battle in the Republic's favor, we won't have much time to get out of here."

"Don't stay here – can you open the exit?" Bastila hesitantly nodded. "Go back to the Ebon Hawk with Canderous and Jolee. The rest of the crew is assembled there. I'll deal with the rest and then we'll have to get out of here, fast." Revan turned to leave through a door on the left.

"Revan?"

She turned back to Bastila, who smiled faintly. "From the Dark Lord to the savior of the galaxy."

Revan briefly smiled. "Just another day in my life." And she left for the next room.

X X X

The Republic fleet slowly advanced to the space station. Master Vandar and Admiral Dodonna watched the battle on a panel.

"There. A break in the Sith formations! Green Squadron, move in!"

"Green Squadron moving in!" the squadron leader replied via comlink.

The Republic ships managed to destroy several of the Sith ships, breaking through the Sith formations. "Green Squadron's through – we've broken their lines!"

"Bastila is no longer using her Battle Meditation against us! The tide has turned!"

"Red squadron – into the breach! Capital ships reinforce their positions! The Sith fleet's in disarray! NOW's our chance to hit that Star Forge with everything we've got!"

The rest of the fleet was quick to notice that. The strange feeling that gave them strength returned…hope. There was still hope for the Republic, hope for victory.


	53. Chapter 42: Risen

**Author's notes:** I hope this didn't turn out too sappy or cliché – I wanted it to be emotional, but not overly. Anyhow, this is officially the last chapter. There will be an epilogue that will wrap things up and also make a connection between K1 and K2. The final confrontation is here…Chocolate for those who find the Episode IV quotes!

**Greatstar** – Yes, a KotOR II phic is on the way! Thanks and read on!

**Lord Varus** – Thanks! Here you go!

**Dark Lord Daishi** – She's not completely LS, but not completely DS either. Yes, on to Malak!

**Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou** – (Revan writes down the tips)

**Cittygurl**– Here it is!

**JediRevanOnasi**– I know… but this one is long, I swear! Read on!

**Brynn** – (shrugs) Some things have to remain canon. The epilogue will wrap things up, I promise.

X X X

**Chapter 42 – Risen **

X X X X

There was a disturbance in the Force. Malak knew that Bastila wouldn't be able to stand against Revan, at least not for long. He expected Revan to manipulate her somehow. When he sensed darkness rush away from Bastila, first slowly, then entirely, he knew that she was close. The change in the Force showed that Bastila lived… and was no longer a Sith. She rejected the Dark Side and began using her power against him. But there was still one card he could play, should everything else fail him… the Star Forge itself.

He spent the past year exploring it, retrieving the secrets Revan never shared with him. And he now understood that she had reasons for those measures. He began to understand that she was well aware that he began to pose a threat to her continuing reign. The bonds of friendship used to be strong between them, they were both delaying the confrontation as much as possible. It became slowly obvious that she would have decided to destroy him soon, had he not acted first and attacked her during the battle against the Republic.

Revan was on the Star Forge. He was right to say that the Force is leading them to an encounter with her. She was the only thing standing between him and ultimate victory. The only hope of the Republic. Once again, she was the savior. He would have smirked at the thought, if he could.

The other Jedi aboard the Star Forge were no match for him, like the two he was choking right now. The poor fools were clearly part of the team that entered the station in search for Bastila. Unfortunately for them, they didn't realize at first who they encountered on their way. But they weren't worthy the effort to strike them down personally. They would die a slow, painful death. A death worthy of the cowards they were.

Through the Force, he could sense her presence slowly approaching the elevator to the viewing platform. She probably assumed that he would be there, since the chamber was perfect for small-time combat. Even now, he could almost hear the slow footsteps echoing through the immense corridor, with her usual style implying that she was in no real hurry. She would savor this battle.

"I know you can hear me, Malak." A familiar female voice called from behind the elevator door. "Come out and face me – or are we playing hide and seek?"

When Malak opened the door to the elevator, his former Master indeed stood on the other side, clad in the usual trademark Sith robes, but her claim from the battle with Mandalore – the mask – hung on her belt.

Her lightsaber ready was in her hand, humming quietly. The beam was of a color he had never seen before – it appeared to be made of blood, crimson passing to yellow, which faded into white in the center. The Light Side was strong with the weapon, thanks to the Solari crystal within it. Both the Jedi and the Sith had their legends about the Heart of the Guardian and from what he learned of their history, the crystal was in Revan´s lightsaber. It was said that the Heart would return at the time of the Jedi's greatest need… or when the Sith would triumph at last. Then again, Revan had created so much deception that he had no idea which one she now represented.

She didn't seem at all exhausted from destroying everything in her path on her way here. Her eyes were narrowed she calmly gazed into his, neither of them caring about the two Jedi that were being choked.

The silent battle of wills seemed to last forever. Malak took a few steps towards her, frowning at her achievement, though he knew it would come to this. The choking sounds began to irritate him and he wanted to finish this with her alone, once and for all. Force Lightning swayed the body of one of the Jedi and a red lightsaber cut the other one in half. The Jedi fell dead to his boots.

Once again, he observed Revan, who made no motion to stop him. But he recognized the battle stance, one of the many she mastered long ago, the one she used when she thought there was still avoiding the battle. That surprised him a bit. But she was a Jedi now. A Jedi. How dare they bind her to the will of the Council once again? And how come she believed them again?

Did she believe them? She had to, since she rejected the Sith throne when it was offering itself to her.

"I tire of this game, Revan." His words were cold as he said the name through gritted teeth, like one would a hated curse. "You've been a thorn in my side since I seized the title of Dark Lord from your feeble grasp. You made a mistake coming here, Revan. The Star Forge fuels my command of the Dark Side. You are no match for me here. And this time, you will not escape."

"It is you who cannot escape, Malak." She replied in a soft voice that he had never heard her use before. It was calm and gentle, even caring. He knew better than believe the masquerade. "The game ends here and you lose. You have nowhere else to run. Surrender, now."

"Is that what you call it?" he growled, "Surrender to be butchered by your torture techniques or to be thrown to the feet of those weak fools? I'm no coward, Revan. I would rather die."

"Death is only another form of escape."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. But the irritating thing was that whenever she looked at him with that cool contempt, the trained reflex of shame immediately proceeded to take over. But not anymore. The pitiful manipulation wouldn't work now. He was free of the chains she had bound him with… and she would pay the price for doing so.

"Don't start going philosophical on me." he spat, "Save your preaching, Revan. I will have none of it. You are an insignificant speck, beneath my notice." Revan spared him an amused glance. "I have surpassed you in every way and achieved what you never could – I have unleashed the full power of this Rakatan factory. You had no idea of the power within this place!" He knew that only the last statement wasn't even partially true, but that didn't matter the least. "its very walls are alive with Dark Side energies! And now, my old Master," he mock bowed to her, "I will let the Star Forge itself destroy you."

The door slammed shut in Revan´s face, just as she expected it to. Sighing dramatically, he turned away from the elevator door, facing the hallway.

_So, Malak, let's see what your little toy factory can do._

The defense systems of the Star Forge have been activated. The machines, silent a few moments ago, now began churning out droids, one by one, each with a loud electrical screech. The droids, except for the fact that they were blood red, were similar to those she saw with the Elders on the nameless world or the Overseer on Dantooine. But these were clearly programmed for combat.

She gripped her lightsaber with both hands, deflecting the shots fired at her. Her gaze traveled across the machines, until it stopped on a computer console nearby. With amazing speed, Revan dashed across the room and began programming the console while the confused droids tried to catch up with her. They were too late.

Revan learned a thing or two from Mission during their journeys together and with several computer spikes, she was able to override the system and create a droid of her own. It materialized in a flash of electric blue light, appearing where several purple beams were seconds ago. The droid aimed its weapons at the nearest red assault droid and blasted its motion sensors. Revan smiled at its success and immediately ran to the next console.

A, B, C, D, E, F – she programmed all those consoles to create droids to help her. And they did, even if it was only by keeping Malak´s own droids busy. When she created the last droid, the red ones were already outnumbered. The silver human shaped droids attacked with more speed and soon, there was only one red droid remaining. Revan saw that and disabled it with the Force. The other droids destroyed it soon and took positions near the spike bins. Somehow, the elevator door opened automatically. The woman spared it a suspicious glance, but entered nonetheless.

The door in front of her opened moments later, revealing the viewing platform of the Star Forge. She remembered it well, because she often used to stand here, watching her fleet assembling around the space station. Revan slowly walked towards the figure in the middle of the chamber. Her footsteps echoed in the chamber, breaking the silence.

Malak turned to her only when she was mere feet away. Truthfully, he didn't expect her to survive. Yet there she was, silently standing in front of him, showing no weariness except the slight rosy color her cheeks gained due to the running around. Still, there was no trace of blood on her robe. No wound, no injury, no nothing. As if she had merely taken a relaxing walk.

"Well done, Revan." he congratulated her tonelessly, "I was certain that the defenses of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see there is more strength within you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought. Stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think it was possible." he admitted.

"Once we set out to achieve the impossible. And we triumphed. Nothing is impossible."

"True."

"I don't want to fight you, Malak." she said after a moment of silence.

"Afraid you'll lose?" he taunted.

"The reasons are many, but I assure you that if decapitation is what you desire above all else before you would cooperate, I may yet have no other choice." Revan hissed back at him, "You stabbed me in the back once and I have no intention of giving you a second chance at doing that. I need no more distractions. My path is shadowy, gray, and it leads away from here. Come with me."

"The darkness and the light wage a constant war within you. Savior, conqueror, hero, villain – you are all things, Revan, and yet, you are _nothing_." Revan closed her eyes for a moment, which seemed to grant him boldness. "In the end, you belong neither to the light, nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."

"Then you refuse." Was the echo of a whisper. In a moment, her voice regained strength. "I have the Jedi. They can still prove useful."

"Of course." he spat, but there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, "What else do you have? Fate and destiny have conspired to keep you alive, despite my best efforts – they have thrust you into the role of savior." Was that a hint of jealousy?

"We have been inexorably pushed to this final confrontation, Revan. I see now this can only be ended when one of us destroys the other."

The ancient Sith teachings. Master versus pupil, as it was meant to be. She heard those words echo in her mind over and over again. This was what she wanted from the beginning – a final confrontation with him on a fair battlefield. There, she would reclaim her mantle and bring an end to the Republic and it´s foolish resistance that lasted so long only thanks to Bastila´s Battle Meditation. Now, however, all that was irrelevant to her. Jedi, Sith, Republic… those words were meaningless. To both of them, though they had no idea of that. Both had a single thing standing in the way of their own triumph – the other.

"Once again, we shall face each other in single combat – and the victor will decide the fate of the galaxy!"

_To stand still is to know death._ The Sith lectures returned to her mind.

Everything around them seemed to disappear – all that was left were the two battling figures, surrounded by the Force. It was flowing through them, fueling them with its power and obeying their commands, yet neither of them seemed to have the upper hand in this fight.

_Let the Force flow through you. Learn to quiet your worries and you'll hear it calling to you._

The Jedi teachings were in her thoughts. Both of them were way beyond the limitations of a physical body. Malak attacked with unnatural speed, but the blood red lightsaber blocked him without problems. Perhaps it was minutes that had passed, but it could have been hours for all either of them cared. They lost track of time.

Every attack was effectively blocked, every strike parried. Several ships exploded near the station, not that either of them cared. But the cries of the Forge, cries of fear passing through the Force were hard to ignore.

A particularly strong blow sent Revan´s saber flying out of her hands. She lost balance as well and dropped to the ground, hitting her side badly. With a victorious gleam in his eyes, Malak raised his saber to deliver the final blow. He was so focused on Revan that he didn't see her saber rise into the air and slash at his arm on its own accord.

Yelling in pain, he took a step back. Revan sprang to her feet with ease and caught the saber in mid-air. Malak backed away to an electrical cage, looking at her with amazement in his eyes and suddenly turned away from her and ran to an electrical cage. Within the cage was a human body.

"You continue to amaze me, Revan." he said, observing her for a moment, "If you have been the one to discover the true power of the Star Forge, you might have become truly invincible. But you were a fool. All you ever imagined was an enormous factory, all you ever saw was an infinite fleet, rolling forth to crush the Republic. You were blind, Revan. Blind and stupid."

"Just because I didn't share my secrets with you doesn't mean I didn't know." Revan retorted coldly.

"The Star Forge is more than just a space station." Malak explained, "In some ways, it's like a living creature. It hungers. And it can feed on the Dark Side within all of us. Look around you, Revan. See the bodies? You should recognize them from the Academy. These are Jedi who fell when I attacked Dantooine."

He was right – she recognized the faces. She knew many of them by name and all of them by face. They were Jedi from Dantooine, just as he said. But they appeared…

"For all intents and purposes, dead." He finished the thought that crossed her mind with some pride. "Except for one difference. I have not let them become one with the Force. Instead, I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me."

Malak raised his hand. A bright orange beam emerged from his palm and, using the Force, he drained the closest Jedi of his life force. The wound on Malak´s arm disappeared. In a slight blue flash, the Jedi's skin became gray and tattered. Lifeless.

"You cannot beat me, Revan." he triumphantly claimed, "Not here on the Star Forge. Not when I can draw upon the power of all these Jedi. And once you are beaten, I will do the same to you. You will be trapped in a terrible existence between life and death, your power feeding me as I conquer the galaxy."

As he said those final words, Revan threw her lightsaber at him, using the moments she had to spare to raise her arm up high and open her palm. A violet beam of energy emerged from her palm and hit the captive Jedi, all of them, in the cages far away from where she stood. The Jedi's skin was literally becoming older and grayer as she drained them life force, reenergizing herself.

The exhaust from the battle, the uncertainty and even the darker impulses have toned down. Anger had turned into a liberating freedom, giving her strength.

Malak deflected her blade with his own. When he finally saw what she was doing, it seemed to be far too late for him to do anything to stop her. His were squinted in rage. The way to defeat her was gone – he could rely only on his own skill and power right now. A pang of jealousy hit him again. Revan had formed a spectacular disturbance in the Force and used much power to do it.

Once more, Revan dropped to the ground with a cry of pain. Sparks of lightning surrounded her for a moment before she could finally open her eyes without risking her eyesight.

"Fascinating." She raised her head to see Malak towering above her, lightsaber at the ready. Yet he made no more to attack her. "How do you resist the lightning without trying?"

"Electrical shield belt." Revan panted, "Simple, but effective. Use whatever resources you can… and I was always one for gadgets."

Malak nodded at that, silent. Then, "I am tempted to capture you alive, Revan. Then I could break your will and bind you to me as my apprentice, as I did Bastila. You'd be a far greater asset than even Bastila and her Battle Meditation, if I could control you. But is it even worth the risk?"

"I was always stronger, Malak. That is why I was the Master." Revan snapped.

"Once, you were stronger than me, Revan. But as your apprentice, I surpassed you. The Master must always be stronger than the apprentice… that was why I betrayed you."

"And yet you did so from afar, afraid to face me."

"No!" he said defensively, "I was prepared to face you, Revan. If the Jedi hadn't attacked, I would have challenged you soon enough. But fate presented me with a better opportunity. I never dreamed the Jedi would take you alive from the wreckage."

"I almost died… almost." She paused for a second, then shook her head in disbelief. "How can you drain those Jedi? They are a void, soulless, and you deprive them of the right to join the Force. That is something I view as… blasphemy!"

"They no longer need their power." Malak noted with a light shrug. "The role of the weak is to serve the strong – that is the true nature of the Dark Side."

"I will heed the lesson, 'Master'." Revan hissed, rolling back to avoid his attack.

His eyes widened ever so slightly. "Perhaps you are too powerful to be my apprentice. I betrayed you when I realized my own strength was greater than yours. In time, you might try to do the same to me."

"What makes you think that?" Revan sarcastically remarked. Even though he laughed at that, she never dropped her guard.

That proved fortunate, since he tried to drain her like he drained the Jedi. Unsuccessfully. The station shook violently as their sabers clashed again. And Revan sensed the Force crackle around them, a spectacular feeling unlike anything she felt before. It was as if someone was leading her hand while Malak´s strength faltered slightly.

"_I thought you could use the encouragement."_ A voice in her mind echoed.

Revan ducked an attack and used the sudden opening to stab Malak. The saber pierced his stomach. In complete silence, his weapon dropped out of his hand as Revan deactivated her blade and caught him before he could collapse completely. Gently, she lowered him to the floor. The wound was mortal.

"Game over, I think." Revan whispered. The Star Forge screamed at her to kill him and save it before it would be too late. She ignored it completely.

It wasn't happening. It couldn't be true. She had rejected the Dark Side. A weak and sad fool. But she was victorious. Malak could feel the burning pain that her stroke brought to him…he realized that his strength was leaving him.

"Im…impossible." he weakly objected, coughing. His words were directed more to himself than Revan.

How could he have failed to kill her? It was what he had wanted all along, kill her and finally silence those who thought he had acted out of fear when he attacked her ship from afar. To finally step out of the shadow of "THE Revan" and truly become the Dark Lord of the Sith. He could admit that he had been obsessed with the thought of her death for the past few months. Since that dreadful moment when he had learned that she lived.

"I…cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Nothing is impossible." the soft voice echoed, "Not even the redemption of a Sith Lord."

The darkness veiling it had finally disappeared – just as the mask she once wore. As he suspected long ago, the darkness was just a shield to her. She never sought to rule the Sith, nor did she seek to gain power. All that came by itself. It was all just a masquerade to hide the good heart underneath it, he understood now. She was a dammed good con artist. Weak…and yet far stronger than him.

The clasp that held her hair in a ponytail was weakened – the silky strands framed her face. And her eyes…they were no longer the golden-red hatred-filled eyes that he remembered. They were blue, as he could vaguely see as a distant memory. Her skin had more color than before and there were no dark veins visible.

The Dark Side of Revan was gone.

"You… seek to turn me?" he said with a weak chuckle, "You are indeed a fool, Revan."

Light or dark, she was stronger than him. Hero or villain, she was destined to lead the galaxy.

He saw it now. She didn't even have to say it. He saw the truth, the real truth, and it was not the one the Sith believed in. Revan´s choices made sense to him now. She was the first to return to the right path, from which she never strayed after that. Could he have followed her back to the light, just as he did to the darkness? He once promised to stay with her to the very end…and the end has come. For him, at least. Revan would move on, go beyond the Star Forge and lead the galaxy to peace. This was just another step on the way towards her destiny. He was irrelevant now. A part of the past.

Revan smiled gently. "Who's the more foolish – the fool or the fool who follows her?"

"I understand." he chuckled weakly, which triggered another coughing fit. "The apprentice has learnt his final lesson."

"No… no, this is only the first lesson." Revan whispered, "I can heal you – I have the power again."

Though it caused another coughing fit, Malak shook his head. "There is no returning for me, Revan… but there is for you. I… I tried to usurp your rule… but now I understand… that there was a larger plan…"

Revan nodded weakly. "I will explain everything to you, why I did this, why I did everything… come with me, please…"

But he shook his head, coughing again, "No, Revan." Grasping her hand very weakly, he returned a small orb to her. It was the holoprojector-amulet he had given her and then accidentally ripped off her neck on the Leviathan. "This is yours… remember me as a friend, not an enemy... as someone who loved you…"

"I… I love you…" Revan whispered, forcing a sad smile.

As if a light had been ignited, Malak´s eyes gained a whole new spark. For the first time in years, a smile passed through them. A believing, joyful smile. But nevertheless, even after this final revelation, even now that he knew that there was a possible future for the two of them, he knew what he had to do. There was a future for Revan waiting out there - a future of glory, fame and immense battles... the end had come only for him. He knew that he would have to refuse her plea for the first and last time now, at the end of his path.

"Then… you will leave… I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan. It was yours… but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing."

"No… I am nothing." she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks. It was doubtful that he heard her words.

A final breath came and Darth Malak died, abandoning his friend one last time. Revan closed his eyes – the golden Dark Side gleam had faded from them, the natural dark blue had returned – kissed his cooling forehead and stood up, walking away slowly, straight to the elevator.

It was the end.

X X X

The Republic fleet was advancing on the Star Forge. The Sith were defending it as much as they could, but with Bastila aiding the Republic, they didn't have much of a chance.

Admiral Dodonna and master Vandar were watching the battle. A squadron leader reported that they hit the main orbital stabilizers of the space station.

"Everyone pull back. I don't want to loose any ships when that space station goes down."

The Admiral turned to the Jedi, almost beaming.

"We did it Vandar! The Sith are routed and the Star Forge destroyed."

Master Vandar however, didn't seem that excited. Only he understood what victory really meant. They had lost their paragon…

"But at what cost, Admiral? Where is the Ebon Hawk and her crew?"

X X X

The elevator doors opened – the Ebon Hawk was ready for take-off, Revan saw, but its pilot and a certain Battle Meditation brat remained outside, clearly waiting for her. Revan, now fully aware that the station was doomed, ran to them, almost enraged.

"What are you two doing outside? Into the ship! We have to get out of here!"

"What happened?" Carth wanted to know.

"He's dead." Bastila noted tonelessly. But her relief was obvious.

"How far away is the fleet?" Revan asked.

"The capital ships are in bombardment range." Bastila reported.

"And that means we have to get out of here before this entire complex comes down round our ears. Everyone else is on the ship, let's go!" Carth called.

The trio ran back into the Ebon Hawk, all straight into the cockpit.

X X X

The Republic fleet was flying away from the Star Forge. The space station was starting to fall. Many minor explosions resolved with one that destroyed the entire space station before it hit the star it had been draining. The Ebon Hawk narrowly escaped and was joined by an honor guard.

"Carth – you made it!"

"We couldn't let you start the victory party without us, Admiral."

"I'm sending an honor guard to escort you in – you'll be getting a hero's welcome when we all get home!"


	54. Epilogue: Abandoned

**Author****'s notes:** My friends, the fanfic "Veil of Shadows" is hereby officially over. I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing the fic, the ones who read it from the beginning for their support throughout this last year, the ones who discovered it recently for their enthusiasm about it. To name you all would take a list longer than the chapter, which I'm sure you're all eager to read, so I won't even respond to the reviews this time.

This response makes up for that, I think (hope), so thanks for everything. The ANH quotes were indeed the fool quote and the Force quote, though part of that was picked up from JK III: Jedi Academy. Paytah means fire, which suited the Zeltron quite well. The name Aminta meant Protector or Protected in Latin. I got the idea for borrowing it from Phantom in the Opera thanks to Kreia´s quote about hearing the Force sing – Aminta Shari means Protected Singer and I thought that suits the Exile.

I have changed my decision and you may still submit votes for the Exile's gender, if you like. I will not be doing another KotOR I fanfic – at least not one that is about the whole in-game story. My Revan remains the one introduced in this fic.

The KotOR II story prologue is in the works, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so you'll have to wait till the 20th of July to read it. I will work on future chapters however, and make the final choice about the Exile's gender.

Again, thank you all for your support. I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter and that you don't mind the ROTJ reference I made right in the first scene. Think Obi-Wan and Luke on Dagobah. I hope my characters have been realistic up till now and that they are even now. I will probably be doing intermezzos for KotOR II as well, telling the Exile's life story, just as I have told Revan's now, so expect a comeback of Revan, pre-jawless Malak and maybe even Bastila and Carth.

Until then, kudos and May the Force Be With You.

X X X

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

When the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one who walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish another man would find me

Till then, I walk alone…

Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams

X X X

"I believe in the forgiveness of sin and the redemption of ignorance."

Adlai E. Stevenson Jr.

X X X

**Epilogue **

X X X X

It was truly over, but the celebration waiting to greet the heroes of the battle had to wait some more.

For almost an hour now, Revan remained sealed in the medical room of the Ebon Hawk. Not that she needed medical attention, but immediately after they were safely away from the doomed space station, she left the cockpit and barricaded herself there without a word of explanation.

The reason was in fact very simple – she knew that she would probably cry and while she trusted the others, she instinctively forbade herself from showing such weakness. She didn't sob. Beating down sorrow was never easy, but she had gained that skill through practice and was able to generally get over it. Strangers or close allies, she was easily able to dispose of both, without mourning. Today was different. Today, she had lost someone she had known her whole life and would entrust with it without a second thought. A strange emptiness filled her at the thought that now; finally, she had ended her past. The final link to it was gone.

_In the end, you belong neither to the light, nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone._

Now she was alone.

There would be no more counting upon the fact that there was someone ready to back her up, no more way of supporting herself, soothing her conscience by remembering that there was someone out there who knew her, really knew her, though he might not understand her as much as he wanted to. She had never given him that chance.

The regrets were many, Revan realized. It was true that she hadn't realized just how much he had meant to her before losing him. Malak was simply… Malak. He would always be there, she had come to believe, always, whether with her or against her, but he would always be a presence in her life, a constant companion of her thoughts. Her friend, with his sharp eyes, innocent heart that had grown bitter, her companion, who always stood by her side. Her enemy, who attempted to thwart her cause simply because he didn't know just how much was at stake.

The illusion she had created was simply too perfect – so perfect, in fact, that it became reality. All had learned to believe in it. And Malak, believing he was acting in accordance with that illusion, proceeded to the next logical step.

And she hated him. She hated him for his stupidity, for his simple-mindedness, for his inability to grasp the complexity of the strategy she had devised to save them all.

And she learned that she hated herself beyond anything else, with a great passion, hated her own arrogance, her manipulative nature, but, above all else, hated all the many details that set her above and apart from all others. The very fact that she had been chosen – and she knew she had been chosen – to save the crumbling galaxy was crushing her under its full weigh. She wasn't even halfway there and she had already lost the only creature she had held precious in the entire galaxy.

Her eyes closed on their own accord as she imagined what her life might have been like, had she never left the Jedi. She and Malak would have fought in the war, for certain. It would eventually come to them and it would be won. But they would simply be two of many Jedi, not great leaders of the people of the Republic. Perhaps they would fight their way up in the ranks of the Jedi, but not as much as they had done by outright rebellion.

Then, they would return to their lives as Jedi. Helping people, saving lives, living in self-sacrifice… and perhaps, one day, when they would have matured enough, they would have realized that there was no more point in ignoring the attraction which she now knew to be mutual. One would have cracked and admitted their feelings, but also added the words about the necessity of letting such things go… and then their lives would have gone complicated.

Revan couldn't imagine life without the Force. She couldn't imagine leaving the Jedi for the sole purpose of taking their relationship further, perhaps sharing a home, founding a family…

It was too selfish in her eyes. And there would be no rest in that. It wasn't her destiny to sit idly and leave things to others.

But then… if it was the will of the Force that she was here, now, was it the same will that had carried Malak onward to his destiny – the tip of her blade? Was the slaying of Malak part of some kind of test of devotion she had to face before being able to advance forward? If it was, it was cruel. Whatever crimes Malak and she had committed, neither deserved having to face such a thing.

Yet… she lived on, wretched, broken, surrounded by people and yet alone. For the first time in years, she faltered.

Life was a boulder weighing her down, am endless torment, her destination still out of reach, no matter how she struggled. What was the point of living when she had no "why?" and "with whom?"

But it was a lie, she knew. Malak was wiser than she, she realized. Where she would walk, she couldn't bring anyone else. Not even him, her faithful shadow.

The darkness where she would have to venture.

For now, the galaxy was temporarily stabilized. Of course, the "Sith" had won, in a strange way – perhaps not on the battlefield, but economically, they had. the Republic was weakened by the ongoing struggle and it would take some time before the outlying outposts would be informed of the defeat of the fleet at the Star Forge. It would take long years for the Republic to recover and reestablish itself, but perhaps it was for the best. The arrogance of it was too great at the moment.

It was better than allowing Malak´s followers to take over. After all, the Sith were based on an ideology that required a strong leader – without a leader, the lesser ones would turn their bickering into battle, their squabbles into war, and the whole structure would collapse under its own colossal weigh.

And leave she would, for it was needed. Whether it was to save the galaxy or only to further her course down the path to death. She would leave, eventually.

And one day, be it in a week or in many years, she would meet Malak again, allow her heart to open up and pour out all her woe, her concern, her love – all that she had been killing inside her all her life. And in the embrace of the Force, she would finally be allowed to rest, content, peaceful… loved.

Revan wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe a moment before the door to the room she had retreated into opened. Mission managed to slice it, with the help of T3-M4.

"Finally!" The Twi´lek wiped her forehead. "Don't scare me like that anymore, Revan!" She could only nod, looking at the girl with fascination. Happiness seemed a foreign concept to her now. "Anyway, they're waiting for you outside. They've organized a parade in our honor!" Mission bubbled.

"Does Dodonna have a squad of soldiers ready to arrest me?" Revan wearily asked.

"Bet she would like that!" Mission giggled, "But no. Master Vandar – that little green Jedi – managed to convince the Admiral not to arrest you. Besides, Carth and Bastila pretty much backed him up. Not to mention that the soldiers would be vaporized before they would say 'Pazaak'." She paused for a moment. "What happens now? To us, I mean."

Revan glanced at her with some surprise. "You're a hero now, Mission. There's nothing to worry about. You'll find that plenty of people will want to offer you a job or, better yet, a home."

"There is no place where I wanna be other than here." Mission solemnly said. "I wanna stay with you." Silence. Revan had never considered the implications of that. "I never had a family, not really – Griff can't be considered that, I guess. But with you and Big Z, I feel I have one. I'm no Jedi, but I can see something's troubling you. I don't wanna wake up to find you gone, Revan. So whatever you wanna do, don't do it. I won't let you go, Dark Lord of the Sith or not."

Unknowingly, the girl had guessed what would eventually have to happen. "Don't concern yourself with the future now." Revan said dismissively. She stood up and replaced her mask firmly, fastening it beneath her hood in a routine fashion.

Mission frowned for a moment, but she said nothing as she hopped to her feet and followed Revan out of the ship, where she had to stop abruptly to stop herself from running into the cloaked figure, who was now facing a tall uniformed woman and a miniature alien with pointy ears. Behind them, in an almost military-like line, stood several Jedi Knights, each giving the robed figure cold looks, despite their obvious attempts at indifference and beating down the reflex of whipping out their weapons. In the background, the soldiers were preparing an award ceremony.

Vandar chose to break the awkward silence by smiling kindly.

"I am glad to see you alive and well, Revan." he said, pointedly ignoring the tension. "Our mission," He glanced at the Twi´lek with an amused twinkle in his eye, "has been successful. The threat of the Star Forge is no more." No response came, so after a second, the Jedi Master chose to ask the question he knew Revan would find inappropriate. "Have you finished yours as well?"

The woman seemed to show no response once more, before a deep voice with a mechanical edge to it spoke. "Apparently. And it may please you that Malak´s conscience seemed to have caught up with him in the end. Or it might have been the side-effects of a lightsaber piercing his stomach. I suppose we will never know now."

"Enough of this." Dodonna interjected, her self-control finally breaking. "Revan, your crimes against the Galactic Republic are so numerous and serious that even for one tenth of them, the Republic courts would sentence you to death immediately. To this very moment, I'm not certain of your intentions."

"Don't worry – I'm a complicated person." Revan noted coldly, but more quietly than she usually would.

"However," The Admiral continued, ignoring the remark. "After your actions today and having the testimonies of Carth Onasi and Bastila Shan, both respected among the Republic officials, along with the assurance of the Jedi that they will monitor your activities and properly hand out punishment, I may yet be able to convince the Senate to grant you amnesty."

"The proposal, generous as you surely think it is, is hereby rejected." A hush of whispers passed around them – how could Revan refuse such a bargain?

"You still have a place in the Jedi Order, Revan." Vandar quietly noted, "After what you've done for us today, even the High Council agrees that you may return. You have secured yourself a seat among them, even, I believe. If not immediately, then in the next few weeks, you will earn it, surely. Why do you refuse if the only alternative is imprisonment or death?"

"You see only one side of things." The robed figure replied calmly, "What good is a position among those who view me with suspicions and who I view with contempt? There would always be a barrier, even if these instincts would be overcome. In any case, it doesn't work well for either side. I will come, however. But I don't want to be part of the Jedi Order anymore. All I require and ask for is access to the archives. If I get that, I will cooperate. I need to do some research and in case Coruscant hasn't changed while I was gone, the Academy still has the largest library on the planet."

After a brief silence, Vandar chose to nod with slight uncertainly, clearly wondering what information she needed. "That doesn't conflict with the Republic's terms, I believe. Admiral?"

Dodonna shook her head, her frown lifting a bit when she saw that Revan was choosing to cooperate. It still seemed slightly suspicious to her, despite an attempt to comprehend any possible reason for this and see if it was just another complicated plan… or if it was what it seemed to be – a simple compromise, because there was no other way to resolve the situation that would satisfy both sides.

"It seems acceptable." She turned to Revan. "The Senate might want to hear your testimony, however." A bitter mockery of a smile passed through her face. "You are still to be awarded the Cross of Glory for your achievements in this conflict."

"If it has to be." Revan replied before shifting her attention to Vandar once more. "One last thing. I wish to speak with my old Master, Arren Kae."

"But… you don't know, then." Vandar sighed, "Master Kae is dead, Revan."

"Deception I can understand, but outright lies I cannot. I must speak with her. Where is she?"

"After her exile, she followed you to war, as you know. Master Kavar was the last one to have seen her, I believe. She was slain in the final battle, to our knowledge."

Revan paled distinctly, not that anyone saw it, with the exception of Bastila – now in her usual attire – who was standing nearby and felt something close to a shiver pass through her.

I must hurry… 

The now officially redeemed Jedi pushed her way through the crowd and took Revan by the hand. The masked face turned to her with little surprise. "Master, might I have a word with Revan before we begin the ceremony?" Bastila asked Vandar timidly, not letting Revan go.

After Vandar nodded, Bastila felt a gloved hand snake its way into hers. A somewhat outraged look appeared on Dodonna´s face as the robed figure firmly but not fiercely led the young woman away.

Revan clearly knew the paths, so Bastila chose to follow obediently, without question. Once they reached an unfamiliar beach, Revan sat down on one of the larger rocks near the shore. Bastila did the same. The stones happened to be the remains of a broken Rakatan statue.

"Please remove the mask, Revan. It makes me nervous." The hooded figure did so, but no sign of a smile was upon her face. "I… don't know where to start. I wanted, first of all, to thank you properly. I'm not completely sure I fully understood what you meant to teach me, but you have shown me that seeing the galaxy in black and white is wrong."

"Then you have learned your lesson." Revan interrupted softly, "You have seen all the sides of the Force and managed to form your own opinion. Not as a Sith, or a Jedi – you are beyond single-minded views now."

"I believe so." Bastila nodded, "I have chosen my own path, but managed to find a way to remain true to myself. Thanks to you."

"The choice was yours. Once you shall see all I see now. You still have things to learn, Bastila, but now, you see the universe with experienced eyes."

"I sense a disquiet in you. Is it because of… him or something else?"

Revan sighed, "Things have gotten complicated. And I am short of time."

"What are you talking about? What is going on?"

"The knowledge would endanger you. And there are places where you cannot walk, but I must go there. That counts for you too, Carth."

The Republic pilot emerged from behind the remains of the statue with a frown. "I told Mission stealth isn't any good against the Force." He muttered, receiving an amused glance from Bastila. "But I'd also like to know what all this is about. You can't go, Revan." He calmly said. "I won't lose you. I can't."

Revan stood up and walked towards him, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. "You are a good man, Carth. And strong. While I cannot see the future, I know that you will fight many battles and win them. the Republic needs you, to stay strong. You and Bastila will be needed. And I need someone I can trust among the Jedi and in the Republic army. I need you two to keep the Republic strong… until I return."

"Return from where?" Carth demanded, "We need you here, Revan."

"No, you don't. I will give you specific instructions and if you follow them, you will manage without me." she smirked slightly, "Besides, I'm not exactly itching to become Darth Step-mom for Dustil."

The joke managed to conjure up a faint smile on Carth´s lips, but Revan adverted her eyes from both of them. Then, she turned on her heel and walked back to the celebrations. When she was gone, Bastila and Carth looked at each other, easily able to read each other's thoughts.

They wouldn't let her go.

X X X

The arrival of the Republic fleet went almost completely unnoticed on Coruscant. The entire galaxy eagerly awaited the arrival of the Ebon Hawk and, primarily, its captain. All over space, there was an enormous headline that Lord Darth Revan had returned and became an ally of the Jedi to pursue a common goal. The biggest news was that Revan apparently single-handedly crippled the Sith Empire… for good. No one understood why, but no reporter was satisfied with the recording of the award ceremony, where Revan, hooded and cloaked, masked and silent, accepted the Cross of Glory with the enthusiasm of a dead fish that would be soon eaten by a hungry Selkath and clearly showed that the piece of metal meant about as much as that fish to her.

But an ever-growing mass of reporters waited in front of the building of the Republic Senate, where Revan was to meet the Supreme Chancellor personally and, apparently, address the Senate. When the Ebon Hawk landed nearby and the loading ramp went down, the mob almost fell silent with anticipation. The stories of each crewmember were advertised throughout the galaxy the moment it was official that the Sith were defeated. How the journalists got hold of them, no one knew. Probably thanks to some greedy Republic soldier.

First came the Wookiee Zaalbar, right behind him hopped the Ruthian Twi´lek Mission Vao, who smiled brilliantly and waved at the wildly cheering crowd that took pictures. They didn't stop even when an elderly man they all recognized as Jolee Bindo placed hands on her shoulders from behind, like a protective parent would. Quite the contrary.

"Fame after twenty years on Kashyyyk, Jolee. Wow." Mission giggled.

"Bah. Two months later, you'll be spelling your name to a Rodian bouncer in a cantina, reminding him how you once saved the galaxy, kid." Jolee scoffed.

The tall hunter-killer unit that came afterwards seemed to be calculating just how much ammo it would take to shoot each and every meatbag in the radius of a mile and, against all odds, T3-M4 seemed to be almost willing to calculate it itself, though the droid beeped chirpily.

Two alien female Jedi, Yuthura Ban and Juhani, followed, behaving almost like a royal guard would, and right behind them was would-be-Admiral Carth Onasi and Bastila Shan, who was more timid than usual. They seemed to be in the middle of a quiet conversation, but put on practiced smiles quickly.

And then came Revan, closely followed by Canderous Ordo, rumored on the holonet to be the last of the Mandalorians. The trademark armor he wore was certainly a bold fashion statement. All of the reporters tried to get closer to get their questions answered, but with a fully functional lightsaber on display, Canderous on her left and HK now on her right, many reconsidered. Both the Mandalorian and the droid were only too happy to show their heavy Mandalorian-issue weaponry they proudly carried.

Revan walked into the building, the only sound she made being the echo of her footsteps and the swishing of her cape. Her masked and hooded face allowed no one to see any features. The interviewers launched themselves at Shan, Onasi, Bindo, Juhani, Ban, Vao and Zaalbar, out of which only Bastila, Carth and Mission answered some of their questions. It wasn't enough for the reporters.

After Revan left the Senate, their need for answers had been sated, at long last. Someone apparently bribed someone to get the security recording of Revan´s speech to the Senate, and the Senators were more than willing to give their opinions of Revan, the situation and the verdict. While some were doubtful, it was clear who had the upper hand in the debate. The voice was deep, melodic and echoing. All fell to its charm. Even the Jedi Council submitted the day after that.

Revan proved victorious yet again.

X X X

Several months later, a frantic-looking Yuthura Ban was running through the corridors of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, searching for several specific people.

It was early in the morning, Coruscanti time, and she had gone to Revan´s chambers for her usual sparring lesson. While Revan wasn't a member of the Order anymore, she often instructed the more skilled Knights and Masters in Sith ways and how to defy them, for unknown reasons. She claimed to be bored, but truthfully, she was still preoccupied with research and other duties, even so long after the Battle for the Star Forge.

Naturally, her former traveling companions were first in line for aid and counsel. Bastila, Jolee and Juhani Yuthura managed to contact through the com system, but she had to search for the others. When she came to the chambers, the lock was deactivated. But what was worse, the occupant of those chambers was gone. All that remained was a small holoprojector.

When the entire group finally assembled in one of the vacant training chambers, Yuthura placed the machine into the middle of the circle they formed. Of the former crew of the Ebon Hawk, only Canderous and the two droids were missing. The Mandalorian had disappeared shortly after the award ceremonies on the Rakatan world, but it was rumored that Revan remained in contact with him.

The life-sized image of Revan flickered slightly, but then smiled.

"Greetings, my friends. I apologize for my rushed departure, but you would only try to stop me or talk me out of this. The day I had been preparing for is here. I have finished my research and I am leaving known space. Be assured that I will return, but it might take very long. Where I go, you cannot walk. I have taken HK-47 and T3-M4 with me, along with the Ebon Hawk. Do not fear for me. But I have one last task for each of you, a final greeting, you could say, because I can't be sure if all of us will meet again.

Canderous already has his instructions. Zaalbar – I know you are angry with me for deserting you like this, but you wouldn't help me here. I know it's not within my power to release you from your life-debt, but there will be other times to fulfill it. I have learned a great deal of your people and they have lived up to my expectations in every way. There will come a time when their strength will be needed to battle a nuisance greater than Czerka. Return to them and take your place as a leader of the Wookiees."

"_Take care_, _Great One." _Zaalbar growled in response.

"Mission. Until the very end, you never ceased to surprise me. At first, I had no idea why I agreed to take you along, but you have proven to have skill beyond your age. You showed me many things about family I haven't grasped before, and for that, I thank you. I would prefer if you went with Zaalbar, but you're your own person. But if I ever catch you dancing in a cantina, there will be hell to pay, kid."

Mission smirked faintly, but the concern spilled across her face immediately. "You won't. You won't." she whispered.

"Juhani, I have told you before that you have potential. I have watched your struggle against your instincts and your level of newfound self-control gives me a right to be proud. Continue down your current path and you will find that soon, many humans will respect you more than their own."

The Cathar smiled, nodded, clearly fighting back tears. "Thank you… goddess." Juhani had never quite forgotten the sight she viewed as the image of gods on Taris, though she never spoke of it.

"Jolee. Your 'couldn't care less' mask fell pretty quickly in the Temple, old man. Babble all you want, but you're a Jedi. An unorthodox one, but a Jedi nevertheless. I hope that you make it into the Council, Master Bindo." The holo-Revan bowed ironically. "Someone has to teach them a thing or two about reality."

"Heh, for you, I'll do it, kiddo." Jolee noted with a chuckle, though his sadness was obvious.

"Yuthura. Your remarkable progress has made you a student I would have been happy to take on as my own, if I had the time. Be assured that I am critical when picking students I want to train full-time, so I expect that that is the greatest praise I can hand out. I hope I have taught you a thing or two about the ways of the Force. Rely in it, not on anyone else, and you will achieve your goals."

Yuthura nodded obediently. "I'll miss you, Revan."

"Carth, remember that I never promised you anything. Tell Dustil that if he keeps up, the Jedi will have an expert among them soon. I expect to see the record of a Jedi Knight Dustil Onasi when I return. I am trying to protect you all this way. And while I would be interested in seeing the future development of our already complicated relationship, duty calls." Revan shook her head. "And we never even got past the first date."

Carth never said anything, simply continued looking at the shimmering image with a strange mix of accusation, longing and gratitude.

"Bastila. I assume you sensed my unrest long ago. Not even you would be able to help me. Our bond remains… but please don't attempt to seek me out. For now, I have to go alone. Remember what I told you, what I showed you and what I taught you, and you will become great among the Force users of the galaxy."

Bastila, tears rolling down her cheeks, had the same emotions in her eyes as Carth. She too remained silent.

The next words were meant for everyone. "I shall miss you and think of you often. Until we meet again," Revan bowed slightly, "May the Force Be With All of You." The Jedi greeting surprised some, but the holo faded quickly, leaving a silence in the room.

Finally, after a few minutes, "She is really gone." Bastila whispered. "I cannot sense her."

"What do we do now?" Mission piped up.

"There's nothing to worry about." Carth solemnly said, "I saw this coming. T3 has instructions to return for help to the Republic or the Jedi or, better yet, us. I had hoped she would take the droids."

"Good thinking, sonny." Jolee patted the Republic pilot on the back. "Now, can we go have breakfast? My stomach is killing me." But his concern was clear.

The group slowly parted and left for various parts of the Jedi Temple – Mission kept the holoprojector for now. Only Carth and Bastila remained behind, each in deep thought.

"So… what happens now?" Bastila whispered, "Do we just… wait?"

"No. We have orders. I'll go back to the Republic HQ and try to calm them when they hear of this – you should go see the Council about it."

"I shall do that. Will you contact me afterwards?"

Carth nodded. "Of course. Take care, Bastila."

"You too, Carth."

And, for a time, they parted ways.

X X X

Fin 


End file.
